Dark Salvation
by kittenmischief
Summary: Edward is a surgeon who recently lost a patient due to negligence. Jasper is Bella's therapist who has an unconventional treatment he's willing to try with Edward to pull him out of the downward spiral of depression. Dom/Sub, AH, AU. This is a dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the first joint effort between mischief-maker1 and fiberkitty. This will be a dark fanfic. You will see Dom/Sub relationships between your favorite characters- there will be Sub-Jasper as well as Dom-Jasper, Sub-Edward and Dom-Edward, and a heavy handed dose of Darkward and Darksper. You know there will be smut. I can't guarantee it every chapter, but you never know. FK will be writing JPOV and MM1 will write EPOV, for the most part. We might change it up now and then. We do not own Twilight or its characters, only our plot.**

**Dark Salvation**

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper POV**

"Yes, Mistress. I humbly apologize for spilling your wine, Mistress. I am your servant and you may punish me as you will." I knew what Mistress Maria wanted to hear so I gave it to her. I'd give it to her later in her bed when the other subs had been sent to the sleeping dormitory. I continued wiping up the spilled Chardonnay as she brought the whip down over my back, using my time on the floor to hide the small metal key I'd swiped from her second, Eleazar, under the rug so I could use it later. My cuffs only had so much space between them and my belt she'd secured them to. Until I had them free I wouldn't be able to pry the alarm trigger from my shoulder. Beyond the shock I knew I'd receive getting within five feet of the door thanks to the collar that little bitch Jane had put on me, there was no where to go within a thirty mile radius of the mansion. If I was weakened, there was no chance of outrunning the dogs or her snipers.

When I joined the FBI as a profiler, this was not how I imagined earning my pay. I was supposed to come in, be a sub, get the info and get out. I have a last chance at this month's meeting with my FBI contact over the next three days and be brought in to submit my evidence. Otherwise it's another month to plan my escape. The thought of seeing Alice again in her little blue short shorts and a white tank top on the edge of the lake on our floating dock has sustained me in my three months here.

"You really are sorry, aren't you my little pet?" Maria put one of her red leather boots under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet hers. "You belong to me, don't you pet? You want to please me, yes?" I gave her a small smile and tilted my face so that I was looking up through my lashes. She was fond of my blue eyes so I used them to my advantage.

"Always, Mistress. I have not been a good servant today; I spilled your guest's wine. How may I make it up to you Mistress Maria?" I did my best to sound apologetic when truthfully I was annoyed. If that fat fuck hadn't pinched my ass, I wouldn't have poured the carafe of wine on his lap to cool down his libido. She motioned for me to kneel up so she could stroke my hair as if I were a dog.

"Jasper, you're my special new pet. I'm going to take you into town with me. You're such a pretty little pet, I want to show you off some more." I dropped down onto all fours from my position on my knees and kissed the top of her boot. If I could get a message to Peter, he'd find a way to get me pulled and into safe house until she was off my tail.

"Mistress?" She nodded, allowing me to speak. "How may I dress to please you on this trip?" Maria smiled, a small purr coming from her throat.

"They told me you were unbreakable, but Aro knows nothing about what it takes to make someone truly subservient. You love your Mistress, don't you my pet?" She was smiling at me, her lips painted a brilliant scarlet.

"Very much so Mistress. I apologize for being so willful." Maria giggled, a childish sound, and I shivered slightly.

"Yes, you were very willful and so proud. I worried when you submitted that it was a game to you but you've proven your loyalty. So you will be rewarded with a trip into town. If you please me, I may let you accompany Eleazar on his frequent trips for more slaves."

Maria hooked a leash to my collar and 'walked' me to the closet in the slave quarters. She pulled out a pair of faded jeans, a white button-up, and a navy sweater. Maria summoned two of her guards before releasing my hands, she still did not quite trust me without my bindings. She thought herself sneaky when she pressed the call button, but I noticed it. I also saw that she pressed it a second time, alerting them to stay at the door.

I made myself look meek; dressed quickly and quietly the moment I was unshackled. I rubbed my wrists gently, the skin already becoming softer from the lack of friction. Maria came back over with a pair of boots, my boots. I'd never been so thankful to see something of mine. I dropped down and kissed her red boots once more, showing my gratitude. "Very good, Jasper. You are welcome. Mistress remembers." I want Mistress to remember the feel of my boot going up her ass the minute I get her into custody.

* * *

Civilization was a godsend at first. Then I saw Peter, my contact. He wasn't supposed to be in town until dusk or after. If he saw me and reacted, I was fucked. I kept my head down and my hands in my pockets as Maria had instructed. She had replaced my waist belt on over my dress shirt but under my sweater and attached the cuffs directly to it so that I could be reprimanded immediately. We had dinner in the town's sole restaurant- a family run place with excellent Greek food. I had a small Greek salad, a broiled chicken breast with rice, and a bowl of their creamy chicken and rice soup with lemon. It was much better than the standard slave fare I had at the house or the spanish and texmex food Maria preferred. Her chef was excellent but there was only so much of one cuisine I could take. I grew up on a meat and potatoes diet and here I was eating Greek like it was the best food in the world.

Occasionally during dinner, I could see Peter staring at me out of the corner of his eye. His partner, Charlotte, a tiny platinum blond, was nowhere in site. No doubt she was waiting until nightfall to come out of their safe house.

"Pet, you gain attention wherever you go. You've found me my next toy. Perhaps if I accept him and you train him well I may let you and Felix go on a short trip. I don't want anyone looking for you now that I finally have you molded. You would like to say 'goodbye' to your friends, wouldn't you, pet?"

"Only if it pleases you, Mistress." I kept my eyes on the table and my food. The need to pass him a message to wait until later was nearing desperation. He was barely beyond a rookie and did not have the finesse for the situation. When he was assigned as my contact, my grimace sent my superior, Phil Dwyer, into hysterics.

"Mistress?" Maria looked at me and I nodded toward the bathroom. I hated asking permission to use the restroom almost as much as her whip. The physical chastisement I could take, the blow to my ego would take longer to heal.

"You may. Felix, go with him." Earlier I had seen the waitress give a child some crayons at a table along the walkway. I could use one of those if he didn't have his grubby little hands all over them. My pace slowed to a near crawl and I waited for Felix to prod me as he normally would when I annoyed him. Without fail he gave me a small shove and I rolled with it, letting him push me into the family's table.

"So sorry. I tripped." My ring finger curled under, holding the blue crayon into my palm. Felix made further apologies and dragged me to the bathroom.

"There's the urinal." I kept my eyes on the ground.

"I need to use the stall, sir." Felix walked into the stall and made sure there was no way I could escape out the window and told me I could close the door but not lock it.

I sat down and wrote "Night by 3rd Whit". I forced myself to do my business despite a lack of need, flushed and redressed.

I washed my hands and stood from Felix's vantage point. My writing was unseen. He led me out of the bathroom and I was hoping to catch Peter's eye when I saw that Eleazar had him at our table. Fuck. Maria wasn't kidding about him being her new toy.

"Welcome back, pet. This nice man was staring at your ass as you left. It is a rather pretty ass, I must admit, and it's my ass Peter. He is mine but I do share. We're going to go home and play. If you play nicely, I'll let you stay."

The drive home was made in silence. Lucy and Nettie, Maria's sisters, met us at the door. Lucy took our coats and Nettie had a glass of lemonade for the newest fly in Maria's web. "Please have a seat. My pet, will you accompany to the back room?" Her voice was cotton candy but I knew it was an order. She couldn't exactly bark orders in front of Peter without making him bolt. She needed time to get him in the back wing so they could arm the front door once more.

"You know the position, Jasper." I dropped to my knees once we were out of sight from the front parlor. "Good pet." She rested her hand on my head as we approached her bedroom. "Strip." I quickly shed my clothes and placed them into the laundry chute beside the closet.

I held my arms out for my shackles after she reattached the chain between cuffs and belt. "You will need your hands later. You will be providing service to our guest. Pet, you may sit on the stool until I return. You may not leave the room nor touch anything." I knee-walked to the small padded footstool and sat upon it, the welts on my ass from our brunch whipping still tender.

I could hear Maria and Peter's laughter from the adjoining bedroom, promptly followed by her moans. I knew she wouldn't fuck him, yet, but she probably had him go down on her to evaluate if he was worth the work. "But I haven't had my turn yet." Peter's voice carried through the wall and I heard the click of Maria's boots on the tile floor leading to the room she left me in.

The doors opened and she led a rather flustered Peter into the bedroom and over to the bed. "Come here pet." I went to her side as quickly as my knees would take me, kissing her boots when I approached. I'd have to lay it on thick if I was to survive this change in my plans.

"Pet, our new friend Peter needs release. He seemed so taken with you earlier. Make Mistress happy and please our new friend. I want you to suck him and swallow down his cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." This had better get me a fucking raise. I'm not a cock sucker. I tried to remember what Alice did that felt so good and made me go faster. "Suck him pet. Do not displease me."

I licked my lips, let the saliva pool in my mouth and then opened my lips over his dick. If he ever spoke a word of this to anyone when debriefing the case, I would make certain he disappeared and was never found. I kept my eyes closed and pretended as best I could that it was just one of Alice's toys or a banana. Luck was with me that he was smaller than average and deep throating wasn't even an option.

The salty taste of his precum hit my tongue and I fought the urge to gag. Upsetting Maria would not be pleasant for either of us. I kept my tongue flat on the bottom of my mouth and let Peter do the work, his hands fisting into my hair as he dragged me up and down his dick.

"Are you enjoying this, my pet? Peter is enjoying your ministrations. If you continue to do a good job, I might let you sleep on the floor in here instead of in the dormitory." Peter had begun to moan in time with his rough thrusts into my face. I could sense his lust spiraling higher and higher. As soon as we were both out of here, he would be paying for me to take a month long vacation away, out of his own money.

His thighs tensed beneath my hands and Peter's body went rigid. He grasped my head and pulled me down into his lap so that my lips were down in his pubic hair. His cock began to pulse and then exploded in my mouth. "Swallow, pet. If you miss one drop, I'll let Jane practice her new toys on you." I worked my throat through the motions of swallowing, the salty egg white textured fluid, slipping down my tongue and throat. _Oh god Ali-baby. If I get out of this alive I'll never ask you to swallow let alone suck my dick ever again._

I felt Maria's hand on the back of my neck. "That's enough pet. Go to your stool until I need you again." I released his softening dick and pretended to kiss his feet while I wiped my lips on his sock.

I sat and watched as Maria unzipped her skirt and let the silk pool at her feet. She'd already removed her panties in the other room for him to get her off. Maria motioned him to stand up.

"Peter, did my pet do a good job?"

"Y... yes Maria." She smiled at me and stalked around him, sizing up her new acquisition.

"Did he use his teeth or behave himself? Do not lie. He can be a petulant child when he needs to be punished." I fought back a shiver. I have often been whipped for her enjoyment but only once out of true punishment and it started a line of scars across my back.

"No, Maria. He did not use his teeth." Maria stood in front of him, her tight round ass facing me.

"Pet, you may watch as I let our new toy please me. If he does a good job, I will let you bathe me while Eleazar outfits him with cuffs. If not, you will administer his punishment and then accept twice as much as your own for earning the attention of someone unworthy of my presence." I focused on the lovely view she was presenting me, not the pain I was no doubt due shortly.

"On the bed, Peter." Her voice was all business. Maria was done playing hostess and fully back into her Mistress persona. She reached for his still spent cock and it was limp in her grasp. "If you want to stay, you need to be ready for me as many times as I want you." She stroked him but there was no response. "Felix, have Demetri bring James in from the dorm. If he's otherwise in use, bring Victoria."

I sat and waited until James was brought into Maria's room, his cock hardening as he dropped to his knees before her. "Peter, this is James. He used to be my favorite pet but one night I summoned for him to please me and he couldn't. James, show Peter your back."

"Yes Mistress." James turned around and showed us the layers of lines and welts that covered his back and upper thighs.

"James, help Peter earn a second chance to please me. Ready him for me in whichever means you wish. You may use the floor or bed." I watched as James sucked him, much as he'd done to me one of my first nights here. Maria had allowed me to close my eyes and I pretended it was that lovely red head with the perky breasts who knelt in the corner. Unlike me however, Peter wasn't getting hard again. James was giving it his all and nothing. Not even a twitch.

"Enough James. De, take him back to the dormitory. Have him bound and waiting for the evening rounds." I wasn't certain what she meant by 'bound' and I sure as hell didn't want to find out. The first look of fear I'd ever seen from James crossed his eyes briefly before he resumed staring at the floor. Demetri hooked a leash onto James' collar and they left the four of us- Maria, Felix, Peter, and myself- to the room.

"My pet, he displeases me. Will you show him how it's done?" I thought of every hot pussy I'd ever had the pleasure of sinking my cock into. I thought of Alice's shaved mound and how petal soft it was to stroke as I evoked those kittenish whimpers from her throat when I fucked her. My cock stood out proudly, hitting my stomach as I crawled to Maria.

"How would you like me, Mistress?"

"I want to ride you, pet." I climbed onto the bed beside Peter, leaving just enough room between our bodies for Maria's slim leg. Peter shot me a panicked look that I could see in my peripheral vision and I maintained my gaze on Maria. Only during sex or on order was I allowed to look beyond the floor and I wasn't going to piss her off this late in the game. Maria straddled my hips and sank down onto me once, the heat making my eyes roll up into my head. Her pussy clenched around me and I thought I was surely in heaven compared to the hell of Peter's dick in my mouth.

Then she was gone, sitting across my thighs. I bit my lip to stop the curse I wanted to yell. She smirked at me and pinched the head of my cock. "Good boy. Fighting that lovely temper to be a proper pet. Mistress is very happy with your behavior this afternoon. Stand up." She moved down my legs, her pussy leaving a wet trail down one leg. I stood up, my hands clasped in front of me, eyes on the floor.

"Peter, I want you to kneel down here in front of the bed facing my slave. You've wasted my time as well as that of my assistants. Since you can't pay me with pleasure, I claim your life." Peter twitched, most likely expecting shackles like mine. "Felix, fourth drawer please." I watched as Felix opened up the wardrobe doors and pulled out the fourth drawer, removing a small handgun. "My pet, you may do the honors since you gave him such a good blowjob and he couldn't see fit to fuck your Mistress in thanks." Felix handed me the gun.

"No funny business. Mine will be pointed on you from the minute you take the safety off until it's back in my hands." Felix flipped off the safety switch on his and had it pointed right at my head. A wail and tears issued forth from my comrade as he sobbed on the floor.

"No please no. I have a family. I can't die. They'd never know what happened to me." Maria laughed.

"I'll make certain your body is found, well away from my lands, of course."

"Jasper, you can't do this. You know me." Shit. Maria looked at me.

"He knows your name, pet. I have not used your name around him. Peter, how do you know my pet?"

Peter didn't answer, his body dry heaved as he sobbed out worthless phrases about not wanting to die. "Answer me!" Maria grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up to look at her. Should I shoot him now and avoid my cover being blown? I can easily spin a story once he's dead. If he opens his mouth we're both screwed. I thumbed the safety and aimed when Maria saw me. "Ah ah ah. This is no time for shooting him. I want to know how well he is acquainted with you, Jasper, my pet."

Her attention turned back onto Peter. "So, Peter, are you one of Jasper's lovers?" He shook his head as well as he could while she gripped his hair. "You look nothing alike so I doubt you're family."

"No.... not... family." I pondered my ability that I could take out Felix before he shot me and then could take out both of them before anyone else arrived. The light was on in the corner, Eleazar was watching our room. I'd be shot down by a guard before I could redress.

"Peter, you do realize you will not leave here alive. You can either tell me now, nicely, and we end it all with a bullet in your brain or you continue to try my patience and I have a guard escort you to the training room and remove all regulations on treatment. You would literally bleed to death, slowly, over a matter of days as we broke all of your bones and pierced your skin with any number of instruments that the guards choose." Maria was playing a game of cat and mouse, her mouse was right where she wanted him.

"We work together. We're FBI. Please don't kill me. I can erase all the info we have on you. Just don't kill me. He's undercover. I'm his contact. I was going to pull him out if he could escape the house." Maria turned to Felix who trained his gun on Peter and pulled the trigger,ending the sobs and constantly litany of 'please don't kill me.' Maria took the gun from my hands and I closed my eyes, waiting for the next shot which would end my life. It didn't come. I cracked open my eyes, looking through my lashes. Felix was pulling Peter from the room.

"You lied to me, Jasper. It isn't nice to come in here under false pretenses. You've been such a good sub. I bet you needed it. I bet you get off on me telling you what to do. Is that why you have a government job, pet? You like having someone tell you exactly what you need to do, day in and day out? I'm not fond of the government so I don't answer to them. Out there, you may be Jasper Whitlock, FBI, but here you're just my pet who has lied to me and needs to be punished." My jaw fell open.

"Oh? You think I didn't know? Peter's friend Charlotte used to be Aro's slave until she ended up pregnant. After he had things taken care of, she was physically unable to submit to his desire for a few weeks upon doctor's order. He let her go with a small pension and we had her set up to watch for us. You think you're big enough to bring down the Volturi Brother's slave ring? I'm the best Dom they have and you thought you would get something past me. What world are you living in? This is Aro's world and you'd best learn to accept it. You will not get out of here alive, my pet." She snapped her fingers and Felix came back in a leash in hand. "Do not let them kill him, but make him scream. I want him to remember what happens when you cross your Mistress."

"Yes, Mistress Maria." Felix hooked the leash onto the collar. "Stand unless you wish to go down the stairs on your knees." I stood up and followed him from the room without giving her a second look.

The next three weeks were spent in a haze of pain and darkness. I was burned, sliced, ripped, pierced, flayed, and whipped with only small breaks to eat and have water during the day. At night, the on-site medic would bind my wounds and lay me down on my stomach on a water bed so that I could sleep. One of the worst sessions came when Aro was on site to visit Maria and pick out a new slave. Apparently the guard assigned with my punishment was not slinging the razor sharp cat-o-nine-tails upon my back with enough force.

Aro took the captain's daughter from him and brought it down repeatedly, breaking skin, and from the searing pain I'm fairly certain he worked through to muscle. It was the first time any had broken through my resistance and I screamed. The sweat and blood was dripping down my back when he finished.

"Once you've healed up, you might make a good slave for my brothers and I back in Italy. That is, if you can gain Maria's trust first. She is a much more lenient master than you will find me. Did I strike you too strongly, slave?" If I answer wrong, I'll just get more. If I answer right, I'll probably have more tomorrow anyways.

"Only as strong as you saw fit, Master." He laughed, pleased with my response.

"Oh, you're a good one, Jasper. You sense what your masters need and give it. I will enjoy breaking that spirit one day." Aro ordered that my punishment stop until my skin healed and then be sent back to Maria for inspection and further orders. He ran his hand over my ass when the medic stretched me out on his table and I could just feel the anticipation radiate from him. Escaping before his next visit to our compound was a necessity. I didn't want to be his bottom boy for the rest of my life, however short it may be.

* * *

Maria called for me two weeks later when most of my injuries had healed, the deeper ones still scabbed over. I was bathed and had my pubic hair trimmed as she preferred, the hygienist letting it go while I was being punished. I was dressed in a pair of leather pants with a small opening in the front with a cock ring fitted to it. The assistant allowed me to stroke myself until hard and then she rolled the ring down my shaft until the pants were snug against me. Demetri escorted me across the lawn to Maria's mansion and in through the patio doors.

We walked in to a glorious sight. Victoria was on her knees besides the bed, her full lips buried in Maria's pussy. If I hadn't been hard already, I would have been at that. Demetri shoved me down onto the ground beside the bed as he watched. At my present position I could see that he was just as enchanted by the show as I was. After Maria had climaxed for the second time, she pushed Victoria off and she landed in my lap, my cock protesting at the sudden jostling. I winced, there had been no sexual release in over five weeks. I was likely to burst with any further contact.

"Oh, my pet, you've returned. The pants I chose for you fit nicely. Don't you agree, pet?" She sat up, reaching to stroke her fingernails down the inside of my thigh.

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." I stared at my feet and focused on counting backwards from one hundred as her hand moved closer to the bulge of my balls. She dismissed Demetri and Victoria, becoming upset when he questioned her.

"You dare second guess my order, Demetri? After returning Victoria to the dormitory, you can set about doing work for Eleazar until I find you suitably content with my requests once more. I can handle my pet. If not, we'll repeat his treatment in the dungeon and if all else fails, kill him. Another pet can easily be trained to take his place. Aro would be displeased but he can take another pretty boy with him. I'm not done with this one yet." Demetri bowed out, pushing Victoria before him. I made myself appear as meek as possible when she turned to look at me once more.

"I hear that my Master came to visit you while you were being punished. Was he a better Master to you than I am?" She lifted my chin so that I could look at her face. Her caramel toned skin and black hair were striking in the soft light from the lamp. "No, don't answer that. I know he is a firmer master. Show me that you missed me, my pet." She let go of me, turned out the lamp, and then spread herself out over the bed. Two of the curtains of the four poster canopy had been pulled, adding even more depth to the shadows around us.

I supported my weight on my right arm, holding the left above her, letting the cold chain brush against her breasts. I leaned my head down and nipped at her breast, my tongue circling her nipple. "Enough, pet. Victoria already took care of getting me ready." I felt her sharp nails run down my chest, leaving a white line that rapidly turned a deep pink in their wake. She gripped me cock, hard, and positioned me at the entrance to her pussy. I sank myself into her, inch after delicious inch. By this point I no longer felt like I was cheating on Alice, merely delaying my execution by another ten minutes.

Maria arched up into me and I lost balance, my left arm coming down, the chain going across her throat. I instantly picking my arm back up. "My apologies, Mistress." I continued to thrust into her, expected Eleazar to have seen me nearly strangle Maria and send guards into to save her. The cock ring maintained my erection but prevented my orgasm and allowed me to work her up to three separate orgasms before I found an angle that had her moaning repeatedly. Still no one came into the room. I dropped my arm down, the chain going around her neck. This time I wrapped it around her head and pulled, maintaining my thrusts as her cries of pleasure were slowly brought to a stop. She was still breathing, barely, when I spilled within her, a hoarse grunt leaving my chest. I fell atop her, tightening the chains even more until her heart stopped. Her eyes were half-lidded and already the color began to drain from her cheeks. I withdrew from her depths before she could turn cold and crawled around the bed, reaching beneath the rug for the key I'd hidden several weeks prior. I dragged the key with me to the bathroom where I cleaned myself off and tucked my dick inside my pants. I put a washrag between my skin and the access hole so that I didn't have to worry about finding new clothing. I used the key to remove my shackles and quietly set them down.

I slipped on Maria's thick bathrobe and left the bathroom on my knees again and went back to the bed. I checked once more for a pulse and found none. She was truly gone. I opened her wardrobe and pulled out two loaded guns, slipping them inside the waist band of my pants. I only had a few moments before Eleazar checked on the room and sounded the alarm. I fled down the hallway, the only guard asleep in a chair in front of the door leading to the back patio- the only door not guarded with Jane's electric toys. That was going to hurt but I'd stood up through it before.

I ran to the front door and felt the warning zap as I touched the door. I opened the door and stepped back, letting the buzz die down. When it had stopped I took a running leap through door, a siren starting as my body shook as if tasered on high. My body instinctively tucked into a ball as I landed, rolling to a stop ten feet past the doorstep, the grass cold and damp from the dew.

The alarm continued, sounding over the barks of the dogs that I was outrunning. Wait.... the alarms? Those stopped the moment Eleazar remotely released the hunting dogs on my trail. I followed the sound and my desk slowly came into focus before my eyes.

I reached for my phone, the cause of the constant ringing. "Hello?"

"Dr. Whitlock? Your one o'clock is here. Shall I send her in?" I palmed my face and looked at the clock. It was only ten to one.

"Jessica, give me ten minutes to finish my lunch and then send her in right at one. No need to buzz again." I'd down a pot of coffee and wash my face before my next patient came in. It was a Thursday, that meant Bella would be coming through my doors and would sit with one leg crossed beneath her on the chaise lounge while she blushed each time I looked at her. She has been seeing me twice a week for the past two weeks to discuss her husband, a physician at the hospital. That my office was in the clinic across the skywalk permitted her some peace of mind in discussing their problems.

Days where I had a slight stubble normally earned a deeper blush so I skipped the electric razor in my private bathroom. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and drank the nearly scorched coffee in the pot, starting a new pot of decaf Highland Grogg, Bella's favorite. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, downing a couple chocolate covered Altoids before I poured Bella's coffee and set it on the small table by the chaise lounge. I grabbed my binder of blank computer paper and my set of gelpens, setting them down on the top of my desk. I sat down just as her quiet knock sounded on my door.

"Come in." The slim brunette opened the door and silently closed it behind her, a part of her weekly ritual. She was wearing a peasant skirt with a tanktop and sweater over it. She looked breathtaking lovely. For a moment I could even imagine a small collar around her neck as I bent her over the couch and fucked her until she screamed. I'd love to lift that skirt and see what secrets she hid from me.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. How are you doing today?" She looked up at me, her warm brown eyes glittering with tears.

"Did you really mean it?" I was confused. I never say anything that I don't mean. Even my most obnoxious patients get nothing but honesty, even if I must carefully choose my words to keep them happy.

"Did I mean what, Bella?" She gave me a tentative smile.

"You can really help my Edward?"

* * *

**Updates: We will update on Thursdays. If we get a backlog of chapters, we may post more. **

**Reviews are love and our only payment on this story. Even if it's a short note of "good job" you make us feel like the hours we dedicate to feeding your addiction are worthwhile. We love all the reviews from short ones all the way up to the long ones where you tell us what you liked, what made you stop to think, and especially what made your panties wet or if you're one of our few twiguys- what made your pants tight. **


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

**A/N:** Standard disclaimer applies- neither mamabear(mischief-maker1) nor jazzymama (fiberkitty) owns Twilight or its too sexy for our own good characters. We do own some particularly naughty dreams about them. Lucky for you that we write them down.

**The contest is over but please- go read all 14 of the submissions and vote!**

To the 60 people who reviewed last chapter, we offer our heartfelt thanks.

**Edward POV**

* * *

I stared at the closed curtains. Could I get out of bed today? I felt bad for my wife. Bella was such an angel but I just…I couldn't get past what I had done. Sure, they told me it was an accident. Accidents happen. But not to this degree. I was supposed to _save_ people, not kill them.

I had realized my mistake almost immediately, but it was too late. Something as tiny as a missed vein…blood had seeped into the poor person's body and he had bled internally. I killed a man. He bled to death. Because of me.

I let out a sigh and turned over, this time putting my head into my pillow. If I just pressed myself hard enough into it, would Bella forgive me for killing myself? Would that atone for my sins? I stopped breathing for a moment before I blew out a great gust of breath and flipped back over onto my back.

I stared at the clock. Only a minute had passed. I was in hell. Rather appropriate. I did deserve to be here. I just hated that I was dragging my angel down with me. Perhaps I should just leave. Leave and spare her, my father, my mother, my brother, everyone the horror of having me as a husband, son, brother, friend, co-worker.

I sighed again and turned onto my side, burrowing into the down comforter. Maybe if I just close my eyes I'll be able to forget about it…

And then I was back in the O.R. again. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes Lauren. It's fine. All the margins are clear and he's ready for us to stitch him up."

"Excellent surgery doctor…" She gushed. I somehow managed not to roll my eyes. She had been after me from day one and thankfully I was happily married to the love of my life.

I closed up Mr. Burns and then went out to clean up. Bella and I had a date tonight and I was looking forward to it. She had been hinting around to babies, and, well, I wasn't sure I was ready, but I was willing to talk about _practicing _for one. What could I say? I was a Cullen. We ooze sex drive. My brother had every piece of ass he could find until his not-so-blushing bride straightened his ass out and easily pussy-whipped him. And then my father had been the same until our innocent mother came into his E.R. with a broken leg. That was all it took.

And me? I picked Bella up from the parking lot just in time to avoid her being run over by a van. She had come in to interview for a job as my father's secretary and almost lost her life. That was it for me. One look into her big brown eyes and I was lost. We Cullen men fall in love forever.

So I wasn't one bit worried about Lauren and her little whore brigade of nurses. Not all nurses were like that though. Angela and Jamie, both whom worked with me regularly weren't like that. They were like me, fiercely in love with their spouses.

"How did it go in there?" Angela asked me. She'd had to scrub in with my father for one of his surgeries. Just because he was the chief of staff didn't mean he didn't like getting his hands dirty from time to time.

"Good."

She smiled, relieved. She had a good personality. And if I was correct, Mr. Burns was a friend or neighbor? I couldn't remember. "His wife is waiting for you." She told me.

I nodded and went to report the news of a good surgery and a now-healthy intestine to his wife. After that, I went and showered, washing off the antiseptic smell that tended to make Bella, even though she worked in my father's office, and no stranger to the E.R. herself with her clumsiness, nauseous.

We met at the Japanese steakhouse before going home and making love. It was three AM when I received the urgent call about Mr. Burns. I all but flew to the hospital, but he was pronounced dead before I could arrive. An autopsy was performed. It was reveled I was the cause of his death. It was ruled an accident, but still…it hadn't looked too good for the hospital for the chief of staff's son to kill a man.

Which is how I ended up here, three weeks later, staring, once more, at the crack in the ceiling. Huh, I really should fix that. There were a million and one minor imperfections with this room, not that I would tell Bella that, of course. She loved this quaint little house she had talked me into buying.

It had needed work, and she had been all too eager to talk Emmett, Carlisle and myself, along with some of her childhood friends into fixing the place up. All it took was bribing us with her special chicken casserole and we probably would have barked like dogs for her.

The thought of Bella made me smile, but only briefly before Mrs. Burn's face swam into my view. The hurt, the anger, the sting of her hand snapping across my face as she held her children close to her, screaming, crying out to God as to why her husband was taken from her at the tender age of forty seven. I couldn't answer that question. I was the cause. I was why he was taken away from her. And I couldn't take it back.

I started sobbing then, curling up on myself as my body heaved. I couldn't take it back, I wanted to, but I couldn't. It was me! I wanted to scream it out so everyone in Seattle knew it was me that killed that man. I deserved to be stoned, hung in the court square, anything to just kill me and make it right in the universe.

But, no one did anything. Life went on. Mrs. Burns buried her husband. Carlisle told me to take a sabbatical, and Bella? My dear, sweet, wonderful Bella was just trying to help me as best she could. She really shouldn't. I am nothing but a shell of a man. I am just a shadow of what I once was. I am a ghost in this house.

The morning wore on and promptly at noon, when it was acceptable, I made my way downstairs to the liquor cabinet. I was, after all, raised by Esme Cullen. It was improper to drink before noon unless you were sipping Mimosa's on an ocean-front terrace somewhere. Those were the rules.

I picked up a bottle of scotch and poured myself three fingers, downing it quickly, before making my way to the refrigerator. Once there, I saw a container with a note on it in Bella's sloppy scrawl; _Edward, here is some left-over stir-fry from two nights ago. Just microwave it and enjoy! Love you! Bella_

The woman is a saint. She is far too good for me. Perhaps I should leave her now, just…drift away so she could find love elsewhere. I knew of her high-school crushes, knew they lived in the area, perhaps I should leave and let her life continue on as it could have been had I not existed.

My stomach rumbled, and though I didn't wish to eat, I knew my body was telling me otherwise. I put the food into the microwave and grabbed a beer. I stood at the counter and downed both before going back to the liquor cabinet, this time grabbing some tequila. I took two shots of that and poured myself some brandy before returning back to the bed where I lay down and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Edward? Edward!" I heard. I glanced over at the clock, six fifteen, Bella was home.

"Up here!" I said gruffly, sleep and alcohol thick in my voice.

She stopped at the doorway. She was in a beautiful skirt and the sweater I'd bought her last Christmas over a tank top. She let out a sigh. "Did you eat?"

I blinked as she turned on the light. "Yeah, uh…a few hours ago."

"And how much did you drink?"

"A little." I admitted.

She sighed again. "Edward…you're spiraling out of control. You need to get some help."

"I don't need any help." I stated defiantly.

She let out a little snort that would usually have me laughing. But instead, it only furthered to piss me off. "I don't need any goddamn help Bella! I killed a man! I'm dealing with it! Leave me alone about it!"

"No." She stated flatly. "Edward, I love you. It. Was. An. Accident. It could have happened to any number of surgeons."

"But it didn't Bella! It happened to me!" I screamed at her.

"And I hate it for you!" She screamed back. She closed her eyes and I saw a tear leak out of one of them. "I hate it Edward. So much. But he is dead and gone and buried and you are alive. _Alive _to learn from this. _Alive _to continue on working and saving more lives." Her voice dropped and she said, "Alive to love me."

Tears leaked from my eyes as well. "Bella, I love you more than my own life. _You _are the reason I'm still alive. I just…I have to work through this."

She came to me then, slipped off her shoes and crawled, fully dressed, under the covers with me. She kissed my neck and said, "I want to help you."

"How?" I asked. For so long I thought I couldn't get past this, but now, I realize, I'm hurting Bella as much as I'm hurting me. And while I know I deserve it, she certainly doesn't deserve any part of hell.

She tightened her grip around me as she said, "I was talking to Alice."

I nodded, remembering her friend in patient counseling. "Wait. You want me to talk to Alice?"

She shook her head. "No, um, she suggested you talk to her ex, Jasper Whitlock. He's a psychologist."

"I need a shrink? You think I need a fucking shrink?!" I asked.

She winced. "You aren't going to get better by yourself Edward. I spoke with him and he seems to think he could help and…"

"You _talked _to him about me?"

She seemed to shrink back onto herself. "Um…yes?" It came out sounding like a question.

"You had _no _RIGHT to do that Bella!"

"I can't just sit here and watch you wither away and die Edward!" She said as her sobs broke through. "You aren't the man I married! I want him back! Damn it! I want my Edward back!" She turned from me then and ran back out of the room and down the hallway. I heard her feet on the steps before the front door slammed.

I fell back onto the pillows again and cried as well. I just couldn't do anything right. I'm such a fuck up.

* * *

The boom of the front door bouncing open awoke me. I glanced at the clock, eleven PM. I heard heavy footfalls on the stairs and groaned.

Sure enough, my brother, larger-than-life came bounding into the room. "Get your no good, lazy, sorry ass up right this fucking minute Edward Anthony Cullen!"

I pulled my head from the blankets and said, "You sounded eerily like Mom for a minute there Em."

"I mean that shit Edward! Get your ass out of bed! You are nothing more than an ungrateful brat!"

I emerged from the blankets to stare at him. He was bigger than me, an ex linebacker for our football team in high-school, he was smarter than most gave him credit for. He had followed in our father's footsteps, taking over his plastic surgery practice when Carlisle decided to accept the job at the hospital as chief of staff.

"What Emmett?" I asked. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

"I want you to quit wallowing around and ruining your life! Because your wife is at our house pouring her eyes out to Rosalie and I am sick of hearing how fucked up you are!"

"Well I am!" I yelled as I stood. "I AM fucked up Emmett! I'm fucked up and no amount of you bitching at me is going to fix me!"

"Tough shit. Because that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said as he crossed his arms and plopped his big ass down into the chair Bella used to put on her pantyhose.

"What? You're going to watch me now?"

He nodded. "I already told my secretary to cancel my consults tomorrow and reschedule my morning surgeries. You and I have a nine o'clock with Doctor Whitlock and I'm not taking a fucking 'no' for an answer."

I glared at him, but then, remembered exactly _why _the other guys on the football team called him "steamroller" and sighed. "Fine."

"You mean it?" He asked. I suppose he thought it would be harder to get me to agree to it, but he was right. If I weren't going to die, and obviously, that wasn't an option, I had no choice but to go.

"Yes. Now, can I get some sleep?"

He nodded. "I'll be in the guest room."

"You're staying here? What? Are you afraid I'll sneak out in the night?"

He shook his head. "Bella's really torn up about this Edward. Rosalie told me our house was a 'cock free zone' until you could get some help."

I winced. "Sorry." I muttered. And really, I was.

He shook his head. "If it makes you well, I'd willingly give up her pussy for one night."

"That's…sweet Emmett." I offered.

He grinned. "Yup, 'cause that's just how I roll."

I laughed, and even to me, it felt foreign. "How did you ever make it as a serious surgeon Emmett?"

He shrugged. "I know how to be an arrogant ass when I need to be Edward. You don't call dibs on that family trait."

He had a point. We Cullen's knew we were good and didn't hesitate to let it be known. "Well…good night." I said.

He stood. "Good night." He walked to the door and turned to me. "Forget everyone else Edward, but for your wife, try with this thing tomorrow, okay?"

I swallowed hard, but nodded.

* * *

So, here I sit, my leg bouncing with nervous energy as I sit and wait for Dr. Whitlock. His secretary, Jessica, she said her name was, took my information before letting him know I was here. She then went back to filing her nails and snapping her gum, looking oddly like a cow chewing its cud.

Emmett, who, God love him, was sitting next to me, leaned over to me and whispered, "Moo." I looked at him for a moment before I burst out laughing.

Jessica's eyebrow went up, but she said, "Mr. Cullen, Dr. Whitlock will see you now."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I stood and without a backward glance at my brother, went to the door. I knocked three sharp raps before I stepped inside.

The room was small, but very comfortable. There were bookshelves lining one wall and a desk over by the window. A small door, which looked like it led to a bathroom, was situated on the wall next to a mini-bar. God, I could use a drink. Unfortunately, all I saw on it was a coffee pot and what looked like a bottle or two of water. Well shit.

"Edward," The man said, standing from the chair behind the desk. And that was when I got my first look at Dr. Whitlock.

He was around my age, perhaps a year older, dirty blond hair, a bit long, a bit curly, cornflower blue eyes, a guarded smile on his face. I stepped into the room further and said, "Dr. Whitlock."

His smile seemed a bit more genuine as he said, "Jasper, please. I like to be informal when we are alone. It's a bit more…comfortable. Like we are friends talking."

I nodded. He did seem to be friendly. "So…I've never done this before."

Jasper chuckled. "Well, have a seat and we'll just chat a bit."

"You don't want me to lie on the couch?" I asked.

"Not just yet. Perhaps with time you'll find yourself comfortable enough, but for this first visit, let's just get to know one another, shall we?"

I nodded again and sat on the edge of the couch, my leg resuming its twitching.

"You're nervous," He commented as he walked over to the coffee pot. "Coffee?"

"I think I've got enough caffeine in my system, thanks."

Jasper laughed. "You remind me of my friend Alice. She's hyper after caffeine as well."

_Alice, _his ex, I thought. He called her a friend. Well, perhaps one could be friends with their ex's. I knew I didn't get along with mine, but perhaps that was because she thought I would marry her. But how could you marry an ice queen?

"Bella mentioned that she and Alice knew each other. I've met her before. She seems nice."

He nodded and sighed. "Yes. She is. She's wonderful."

_He's still in love with her,_ I thought, but kept my feelings to myself. After all, we were here to deal with _my _problems, not the other way around.

"So…" He said as he sat back down. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

I wasn't sure what it was about this man, but I felt like I could trust him, like he could almost understand what I was feeling. It was…unnerving, somewhat, but at the same time, liberating. So, I told him everything. I left no detail out. I told him how sorry I was, and how I hated that it happened, how I had often wished to kill myself, how I thought perhaps I should leave Bella, all of it.

When I finished my tale, Jasper nodded. "Edward, I truly believe I can help you. However, my methods are somewhat…unusual. And they aren't for the faint of heart. You must be committed. To yourself, to me, to your wife. You have to _want _to get better."

_Do I?_ _Do I want to get better? _I pondered over that question. I had been a very happy person before all of this started. Not quite as foolhardy and juvenile as my brother, but happy, none the less. Yes, I wanted that back. I was tired of being this person, and a part of me was terrified I could never be what I once was again.

"Yes." I said finally. "Yes Jasper. I want that. I want to be happy again. I want to overcome this. I want to see what everyone else sees and I want to stop blaming myself."

Jasper nodded. "Good Edward. Really good. That is the first step." He stood. "Time is almost up. I think we will need to meet a few times a week to establish a pattern and work out some rewards for good behavior."

"Good behavior?" I asked.

"Yes. You will be doing exercises, so to speak, and for completing them and doing them correctly, you will be rewarded."

"Like a dog?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You're not far off from the mark. So…for our next session, I would like to meet somewhere a bit more private. At my house or yours perhaps? You might be more comfortable at your own home."

I blinked. _House calls? _"Uh, um…sure. Would…do you want Bella there?"

He nodded. "Most definitely. She will be key to your success as well. She is, after all, your wife. She loves you very much." He put his hand to his chin. "Do you love her that much as well?"

"I would give my life for her if I could." I responded.

He inclined his head. "Good. It is important in these exercises that the couple is bonded to each other as fully as can be." He stepped over to his desk. "I can meet with you again on Tuesday evening, say around…seven thirty? Will that give you enough time for a light dinner and give Bella time to get home?"

"Yes, that should be fine." I said, wondering just what 'exercises' would be involved in my treatment.

"Great. Well, I look forward to helping you Edward." He said as he held out his hand.

I clasped it tightly in mine and was surprised to find an almost electric current run through me, a rippling. Of what, I wasn't sure, but it was something. Jasper smiled at me and I found myself smiling back at him. "Until then good doctor." I gently teased.

He laughed. "Yes, I think you and I will get along very well Edward."

I stepped outside and Emmett jumped up. "Well?"

"I have another meeting with him in a few days. He thinks twice a week for a while."

Emmett clasped me hard on the back. "Good! I'm so proud of you Edward!"

I rolled my eyes. "I am not a dog Emmett. You can't just pat me on the head and give me a bone."

He laughed. "No, but I can give you a bon_er_."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" I asked.

"How about the fact that Bella is waiting for you at home? Dad told her to take the day off."

"He knows." I stated flatly.

"Edward, Bella and I aren't the only ones worried about you, you know."

I hung my head. I had hurt everyone that loved me, had hurt everyone that I loved. "Yeah, I know Em. Thanks."

He grinned again as we stepped out into the sunshine. "My pleasure. Now, come on. Let's drop you off at your house. Maybe both of us can get un-cock-blocked today."

I stopped short. I hadn't been intimate with Bella since that day Mr. Burns died.

"What?" Emmett asked a few paces in front of me.

"I…Bella and I haven't…"

Emmett's grin returned and he said, "In that case, let the Luv Doctor help you out my man! You need flowers and that shit, make it up to her."

I nodded. It was a sad day when _Emmett _was giving me tips on romance. We stopped off at the florist, and I bought a spray of flowers and also picked up some of Bella's favorite truffles, just to be on the safe side. I contemplated going to the jewelry store, but I just wanted to be home with my wife. I had Emmett drop me off and I took a deep breath as I stepped inside.

"Bella? Love?" I called from the entranceway.

"In here," She said from the living room. The stereo was on, playing a soothing jazz number.

"Bella?" I asked as I stepped into her line of vision.

She looked up at me, tears running down her face. "Edward!" She jumped up and I just managed to catch her as she ran at me.

I rained down kisses upon her face. "I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair, my own tears drenching the mahogany locks. "Can you forgive me for being a total and utter ass?"

She pulled away from me. "No Edward."

My heart plummeted. "Y-you can't?" I asked.

She smiled slightly. "Not until you make love to me."

"I can do that," I whispered against the skin of her forehead. "I can do that. I love you."

She sighed. "I love you too." She pulled me forward then, up the stairs and to our bedroom. She had changed the sheets and opened the blinds. It didn't look the same as it did when it was my cave I was hiding in.

She moved to the bed and slid the sweatshirt from her body, revealing only a tank underneath, no bra. Her jeans slid down her legs, and then she was clad only in a pair of pink cheekies.

I smiled. "You are the most glorious creature I've ever seen."

She bit her lip and started unbuttoning my shirt. "And you, my love, are the most devilishly handsome man I've ever met."

My eyebrow rose. "Really? And not even Dr. Whitlock compares?"

She smiled. "Apples to oranges sweetie. There is only one Edward Cullen. And he's all mine." Her hands ghosted over the skin of my stomach before they began unbuttoning my jeans. Once they, along with my boxers were pooled on the floor, she took me in her hand.

I let out a gasp and my hips bucked. "Make love to me Edward." She commanded softly.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I gave her a little push and we both fell to the bed. I kissed her mouth, stroking it with my tongue as my fingers brushed the lace and satin from her body.

Once the final barrier was removed, I ran my index finger over her slit. She was dripping with want. "Yes…" She moaned as I dipped my finger into her.

"You like that?" I asked her softly. "Is that what you want?"

Her hips bucked into me, brushing my painfully hard erection. "No…" She whispered. "I don't want that."

"Then what do you want?" I asked her.

Her eyes opened and I sank into chocolate. "You. I want all of you Edward. I want you back with me again."

I swallowed back another tear and slipped into her. "Right here. I'm with you Bella. I swear…I'll find a way to stay with you."

Her hands gripped my biceps tightly. "Don't ever leave me. I need you."

We were both crying as my lips descended to hers again. "Never. I'll never leave you again. I swear it."

We climaxed together then, riding wave upon wave of pleasure as our love surrounded us. I knew I was a long way from being back to normal, but with Bella and now Jasper on my side, I knew I could make it through to the other side.


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper, Session One

**A/N:** We don't own Twilight but we do own some lovely reviews from you that inspired me to crank out over seven thousand words for this chapter. See? The more reviews, the longer the next chapter...

Oh and Nina, lovey, just wait to see what I do to you next. Fiberkitty

* * *

Chapter 3

Jasper POV

* * *

"The patient is of above average height, average to slim in weight, overall health appears good. Patient did appear to have a slight hangover but given his reason for treatment, not of immediate concern. Will deal with alcohol usage in future sessions if a continued issue. On second thought, I will contact the patient's spouse for temporary removal.

"Patient was nervous at first but quickly settled in once he realized he didn't have to lie down. Apparent issues with downtime, not certain yet if it is a recent development or a constant in his life. Patient was constantly in movement, from his leg bouncing to his fingers drumming on the couch."

I paused my dictation recorder. I still couldn't believe that I brought up Alice to Edward. The fact that my ex-fiancee and his wife are friends was no surprise. Alice makes friends everywhere she goes. Her personality is infectious like that.

When I came home from Maria's, Alice and I were fine, at first. She was so happy I came back at all, she was willing to overlook my changes. I flinched when touched and I never let her have any dominance in sex for the first year. Eventually I began to accept her leading me and was able to ignore Maria's memory.

Alice missed our play bondage with scarves but I just couldn't do that to her. I was worried that I'd be hit with a flashback while we had sex and I'd hurt her. My tough little Ali-cat stuck it out when most women would have bailed on me. I hadn't come back to her whole. When the nightmares started again and I gave in and started treatment for post traumatic stress disorder, Alice was there to drop me off and pick me up from each appointment. It was only when she found out I had been contacted by Eleazar that Alice left me.

Truthfully, I checked out of the relationship the moment he brought me back into his inner circle. My therapy sessions were doing nothing for me but teaching me to hide my symptoms. The woman I spoke with weekly could understand accidents, trauma, and war but she had no idea how to deal with domination and submission.

So it was daily phone calls from Eleazar that allowed me to cope with the real world again. His advice that I wore a collar, even if it was just a silver band, until I chose to remove it, helped. I was able to slowly acclimate to the outside world with some sense of familiarity. I'd spent a year under cover, the position as sub had become ingrained. I was a part of Eleazar and Aro's world now, no matter my wishes otherwise. When Alice saw the collar, she flipped. That night when I came home from school and work, her bags were packed.

_"Alice, babydoll, what's all this?"_

_"I'm moving out, I'm going to live at home until I find something else. I can't deal with all of this!" She flicked at my collar where it was hidden beneath my shirt. "You, you're not the Jasper I fell in love with. You're just a shell of that man. Jazzy, you've been distant since you came back. And I've tried to understand. Really, truly I have; but when you came home with that collar, I knew you were back in. You couldn't walk away from the control. I love you, I always will, but I can't do this anymore. I need someone who is with me one hundred percent, and that's not you."_

_I let her go. I didn't fight for Alice, I didn't cry or beg. I just stood there, stoically, as she picked up her bags and tucked them into her little Volkswagen Beetle and drove off into the rapidly darkening sky. I knew she was right and I loved her enough to want more for her than what I could offer. The answering machine still has her message on it, three years later, when she called to say she had reached home safely and that she'd be by to pick up any mail each Friday until she had the forwarding address paperwork set. I was still on the couch at midnight, my unopened beer bottle in hand, when the call came from Eleazar._

_"There's someone I want you to meet. Sakura will be at your place in the morning." I didn't respond, there was no need. He knew I'd be here._

I downed the rest of my cold coffee and looked over the notes from my first session with Edward. The fact that a patient had bled out overnight due to a mistake on his part was common knowledge. The Chief of Staff, Edward's father, had made a statement that an independent team of physicians ruled it an accident, but it didn't change his feelings of guilt. I knew what he was feeling. I had felt the same guilt over Maria's death even though it was to save my own. The loss of life at your own hand was not something easily gotten over.

"The patient has a need for control in his life, as a surgeon he's used to manipulating Fate. Edward is a newer surgeon and has not lost a patient before from what I gathered. He's used to his hand being the one that saves and gives life where there was no hope. Control. The patient is used to being the one in control." I clicked off the recorder once more.

Control is something I know how to deal with. My life has been a game of control, who has it, who does not. A sub truly has the control in the relationship, despite the active use of controlling actions. You give your power, your control, to the Dom, but you aren't giving _up_ your power.

When Bella first told me of Edward's depression and the frequent flashbacks, I knew that I could help him. It was matter of if I wanted to. After working with Eleazar and even a stint in Italy with Aro and his brothers, I have taken on my own subs from time to time. Each still bears a life long token of our relationship. I have had male subs before and they were easier to deal with than the females. Women would look at my face, hear my soft voice and start fantasizing about me between the sheets. They wanted me to tie them up and then make love to them. That's for my partners, not a sub.

True, I bring my subs to great levels of pleasure but it isn't love making. We both have needs to meet and that's all. Edward needs someone to take control of him, break down his walls until he deals with the problems that go beyond the patient's death. I have a feeling his control issues stem back to childhood, not just in adulthood. I wouldn't doubt his current lack of control is what is causing the problems between Edward and Bella, more so than the patient's death.

When Edward sat there, staring at the floor as he spoke, I studied him. He had hair most would call auburn, but it was more bronze than brown and the red wasn't overstated. His green eyes were sunken, lack of sleep most likely, and red from crying and alcohol. His profile was sharp, more European in appearance than most men around here. He was good looking. I could imagine him down on his knees and the thought pleased me. I wouldn't have to pretend it was solely for his benefit. I would enjoy him as well as provide therapeutic relief.

Hearing that he wanted to kill himself was no surprise and my heart went out to his wife. I knew she was anxious when she was here. Now I could fully understand why she always bolted out of here at the end of a session. Bella was worried that she'd walk in to find him dead or dying. The thought of him taking his own life pained me.

Even in the depth of my depression while I recovered in the hospital and saw the extensive tissue damage that had been done to my back, I had not contemplated those actions. I had fought to stay alive too long to end my life like that. I flicked the switch one final time and heard the buzz of the recorder.

"Patient states he wants to be better and is willing to accept any methodology to reach our goals. States that his big goals are to be happy again, overcome all of his underlying guilt and end his self-blame game. Patient has taken the first steps in coming to me for assistance and admitting he needs help. Will meet with patient two to three times each week to establish a routine and work on his goals through a reward system."

_"__Yes. You will be doing exercises, so to speak, and for completing them and doing them correctly, you will be rewarded."_

_"__Like a dog?" Edward asked, his voice sounding unsure. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"You're not far off from the mark. So…for our next session, I would like to meet somewhere a bit more private. At my home or yours perhaps? You might be more comfortable at your own home."_

How do I tell him that I need him relaxed because I need to start building a level of trust before I collar him and begin the real therapy? I am expecting a certain level of resistance when I do put a symbol of ownership onto him but he'll quickly learn that I mean business.

I plugged the recorder into my computer and downloaded the notes for the system. Later some transcriber would type them in. Why they don't just let me type them directly is beyond me. It's much faster than their current methodology. When the download completed, I shut everything down and closed up for the night. Friday was my day off so I could work with Eleazar for an extended weekend. Monday was busy, as usual. Sadly I wouldn't be seeing Bella outside of my sessions with Edward unless she felt a need to see me. It's not like I could further examine that fantasy of Bella and the couch. She's his wife and I won't indulge in cheating. Even Alice and I had to end our friends with benefits arrangement once she began dating Laurent. Well, that was really only a pause. Turns out the boy has a huge submissive streak and a love of cock. Fucking them both has become a regular occurrence, two sometimes three times a month.

A quick glance at my calendar for Monday showed six appointments in the morning but the afternoon was free after a one thirty lecture at the nursing college regarding the benefits of branching outside of Western medicine for healing. I was focusing on meditation while Sakura was going to go over acupuncture and acupressure as well as herbal therapies.

I made the drive home quickly, if I was to be up and ready for Eleazar's next meeting, I would need some rest. I grabbed a bottle of water and tossed a slice of leftover pizza in the microwave. I wasn't in the mood to cook for myself. The kitchen was clean, none of Alice's experiments took place in the oven or on the countertops any longer. I didn't have to worry about food poisoning or burnt yet raw food. The couch Alice had purchased was long since dead after a sub knock over a candle and set it on fire. Since then I've kept candles far away from new subs that flinch at everything.

The futon I replaced it with was beginning to sag in the middle, the black metal frame cold against my neck as I leaned back. The green cushion was comfortable and easily cleaned of all traces of pussy that had been on it, so it could live a little longer. When the frame died, I'd buy a new one and relegate the mattress to the back bedroom. It would join five others well used mattress where I was slowly creating a room fit for a Sultan's harem.

The TV held nothing even vaguely brain numbing so I turned it off, letting my mind wander. Seeing Sakura on Monday would be a welcome treat; it had been too long since we were last together. I was so happy when I was asked if I knew any other non-mainstream treatments or anyone who would be able to speak about them on short notice. The director was instantly charmed by the tiny Japanese girl who showed up in a pair of black slacks and a silk blouse. She looked sweet, demure, and not at all like the dominant tiger in bed I knew her to be.

If the director had seen Sakura in her corset and jeans while she showed me different bondage techniques on her latest sub, including a lovely rope cage made around her body that held up her pert breasts... Well, I doubt she would have been offered the lecturing position. I wonder how Edward would look all tied up? Learning shibari, a more decorative but still fully functional form of bondage, had been quite the experience. Sakura preferred hands on learning, as an observer, as a participant, and under her close watch and guidance.

_I was hard by the time she'd wrapped Nina up in the ropes, her arms bent behind her and tied together as if held by sleeves. The scarlet silk rope set off the young sub's curly hair. I wanted to bury my fingers in it while Sakura finished her lesson. Sakura had me strip and then collared me with a rope collar, one she made me wear whenever I wasn't solely a guest._

_"Nina, crawl to the positioner, I want you to curl over it. Display your charms for Jasper." Nina crawled, her curvy ass tantalizing me as she moved, her breasts gently swaying. When she leaned over the Pilates ball, my dick began to twitch. Her arms were held back sharply, bound from elbow to wrist._

_"Isn't she a pretty one? Always so open and ready. Jasper, I want you to fuck her until she cums, but you can't cum until I tell you. I'm not quite finished with you yet. You have seen me bind others, but you haven't experienced it yourself." Sakura unrolled a condom over my length. I must not have moved quickly enough once she'd finished because I felt her wooden paddle slap against my ass._

_I dropped down and crawled as well. Once the collar was in place, I was hers. Sakura watched as I sank balls deep into Nina, my fingers slipping into the small gap between her body and the ball to find her clit. Some subs that I've fucked both as a sub or as their Dom, needed little more than a hard cock to climax, they were used to cumming only when the Dom said it was okay that any stimulation, even just the steady slap of my balls against their clit, was enough to send them over. When given my freedom though, I liked to make it worth the soreness I knew she'd feel. Nina was already building up to an orgasm when I began to stroke her clit, circling it with my fingers. The Pilates ball bounced her into me slightly, I would need to buy one later to experiment with._

_Two more minutes of flicking and a light pinch later and Nina came, her back arching up off of the ball into my chest. I gripped her hips, the slight sheen of sweat on her back was salty on my tongue, and continued to thrust into her as she relaxed into putty against my hips. _

_"Enough. Withdraw, Jasper." I obeyed and sat back on my heels, hiding my amusement as Nina strained back for my cock slightly. "You are dismissed, Nina. Go to your room, my servant will untie you." I watched from the corner of my eye as Sakura petted Nina with fondness and whispered "you were a very good girl" into her ear. _

It reminded me why I allowed myself to be collared. The extrinsic motivation of performing well drove me as strongly as helping a patient overcome his or her deepest issues. With Edward, I had a feeling that his reasoning for becoming a physician had nothing to do with the intrinsic motivation of wanting to help people, but for the pat on the back from his colleagues after a job well done. He unconsciously wanted the patients and/or their spouses to thank him for doing what no one else could do. I could teach him that his own needs were secondary to his patients', learn to accept what is given to him, and not to expect or desire more than is set before him. I am a firm-handed master and will not accept disobedience or questioning once I have placed a token of our relationship upon a sub. He or she answers to me without question from that point. I am not unjust nor do I seek to harm them, but I will see their walls broken down.

_Once Sakura had left Nina, she had me lay back across the ball. She removed the condom and pushed my arms out from my sides. I found my hands both bound back so that I could use my arms for balance but not to hold on. Sakura lifted my hips and the rope ran between my legs, forming a cock ring at the base before being tied off so that my legs and arms were open wide._

_My cock was painfully hard, cumming in bondage would be all the sweeter. Sakura sat upon my chest, wearing only her corset, scooting so that we were in a 69, her pussy was shoved into my face while her mouth closed around my cock. I licked her, my tongue flat, from clit down to the puckered hole hidden between her cheeks, but it was the wet entrance between her folds that held my interest. She was so very wet for me and I lapped at all of the escaped fluids, not wanting to waste a drop. Once I had her clean, I pressed butterfly kisses on her lips, my tongue slipping between her folds, my chin and tongue parting her. _

_Her clit was insistent against my upper lip when I reached it so I settled my lips around her clit and began to suck gently, my tongue teasing her as I went. Sakura began to grind her pussy against my face, my nose pressing into her entrance as I stroked her clit repeatedly with the flat of my tongue. "There, Jas, there. Don't stop." I wouldn't dream of it. She so rarely came undone._

_I pumped my dick into her mouth, my rhythm steady and strong. Holding back my own pleasure was no longer an issue. Maria's methods of training were extreme but I was exemplary, when I chose to be. I preferred to be the holder of the collar now, not the wearer. But still, from time to time... _

_Sakura went silent as her body tensed, a small whine the only sound she made around my cock as she came on my face, her body shaking against me. "Mmm. Jasper, you still smell like Nina. Her juices are all over your balls and the base of your cock. It was almost as if she was here with us." Sakura stood up and helped me sit up before removing my bindings._

_"I have something for you." I was hoping it was her lovely bare cunt, but I knew better than to ask. In our time together, she never let me fuck her. I could take her mouth, and one time she let me fuck her in the ass, but her pussy was off limits. I'd seen her fuck Aro when I was in Italy, but he was the only person I'd seen her take inside her like that. Perhaps she still submits to him and it is by Aro's request...She left me sitting on the exercise ball, painfully hard, and handed me a small flat velvet briefcase. It was about a foot long, eight inches wide, and two high. _

_"You may open it." Within were over 50 silver bands, like dainty wedding bands. They started from a size for a small female hand all the way through a ring that would fit a linebacker. Each had two engraved kanji in the top. "Dorei. Slave, sub, however you wish to translate it." These are for you, a gift from me, along with enough rope for all that I've taught you. Aro and Eleazar feel you have trained well and are ready to take on your own sub without their guidance. I am giving you your choice of my parlor. You may take any one of my subs as yours. Eleazar will check on you soon to see how you are progressing on your own." Sakura closed the case and removed my collar. "You are always welcome here when you need the release. Today however, you need to claim your own. The entire south wing of the dormitory is at your disposal." _

I had ended up choosing Talia, a woman just a few years younger than myself with curves that just don't quit. She's now a physician in pediatrics at the hospital system Edward and I work for although I rarely see her since my office is in the clinic across the street from the campus. Her new husband was not exactly thrilled when Talia asked me to come over and explain our relationship, before their wedding of course, but he's accepted it. As long as if I limit my calling for her to only when he's out of town on business, he's content enough.

**

* * *

**

The weekend went well with Eleazar and he was amused by my new patient. We discussed some treatment methods and he gave suggestions, some of which I agreed with and others promptly went into the mental garbage dump to never be thought of again. That this first session should be slow and working on gaining his trust was a given but hearing Eleazar's approval helped my resolve. Taking on a new sub was a lot of work and I was still worried that the task was beyond me despite my excellent track record.

_"You already far surpass Maria in your ability to provide Garrett and I with subs that are above the caliber even Aro has requested in the past. You are my best Master, the best Trainer I've turned out." _

It was with Eleazar's words in my head that I knocked on the wine colored front door. Bella answered the door, drying her hands on a white apron. She was wearing dark jeans and a gray sweater with a pink belt. I could tell Alice had been in her wardrobe. Going barefoot however, that was all Bella.

"Come in, Dr. Whitlock. Edward and I were just finishing the supper dishes." Bella turned towards the kitchen once the door was closed.

"Call me Jasper, please. Our sessions here will be quite informal." She turned back to me and smiled, her plump lips even more tantalizing with a hint of gloss. Bella waved me on through to the kitchen.

Edward was dressed up compared to our last visit, khakis and a deep green dress shirt that was partially unbuttoned to reveal a black undershirt. Having Bella's support and the hope of recovering seems to have helped him . Perhaps the change comes from the swift kick in the pants his brother seemed to have given him to get Edward to my office.

He was stretched up to his full height, putting plates back into the plate rack in the top cabinet. Bella was watching him with a small smile on her face. Her love was easily apparent. Edward twisted to look at me, his face tight but less stressed than five days ago. His eyes were clear, the green startling against his pale skin.

"Jasper, thank you for coming. I didn't know doctors still made house calls." He gave me a tentative smile and held out his hand. I thought of the spark we'd shared and the sudden look of shock he'd had as the current rippled through us. As our hands came together, his soft and smooth, mine lightly callused, once more I was surprised by the connection. The jolt was not as strong but still present and his eyes widened.

"My line of work is more portable than yours. Are you ready to begin?" Edward looked to me before he reached for another plate.

"Let me finish putting away the dishes." Bella placed her hand on Edward's wrist.

"Edward, why don't you and Jasper go to the den in the basement. I can take care of the dishes." He let out a sigh.

"It's normal to be nervous, Edward, but please don't worry. I don't bite," _hard_, "and this session is going to be more laid back. We'll start with some meditation and then do a little bit of talking about our future work together. Bella can come down when she's finished with the dishes. I'll need her for a part of the session. Will you be comfortable sitting in those pants?"

"Umm yeah. They're pretty broken in." He lifted an eyebrow at my own attire. The leather jacket kept out the cold but underneath I had a simple white long-sleeved cotton shirt and black jeans. There was no way I was going to sit on the floor or a basement's dusty couch in eighty five dollar slacks. My secondhand store jeans were fine, as long as Alice didn't see them.

"Great. You'll want to grab a bottle or glass of water but otherwise, everything we'll need is up here," I pointed to my head, "or in my pack." My backpack had some basic gear, my iPod and mini speakers, two notepads, a selection of pens and colored pencils, and my box of rings. I wouldn't get that far tonight but it was with me always.

Edward rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Do you need one?" I patted the side of my backpack where my sports bottle was already filled. He didn't need to know that I was drinking sweet tea instead of water. Outside of my secret lifestyle, sweetened sun tea was another remnant of my life with Maria that was indulged in regularly.

"The den is this way." Edward cocked his head towards a whitewashed door opposite us, their country kitchen motif cute with all the hearts and sheep littering the walls. It wasn't what I expected, especially with their stainless steel appliances. I smiled at the sunflower clock on the wall. "Oh, umm…we haven't gotten around to redecorating this room yet. I'm rarely in the kitchen when I'm home and Bella didn't mind the wallpaper border or design so we left it as is for the moment. Almost everything else has been renovated or is in process. My mother has her own interior design business and since we moved in five months ago, this house has been her latest project."

"It's dry, warm, and loved; that's all one can ask for in a home. The rest is superficial." The stairwell was white and there were some photos on the wall of the couple in their happier days. I saw a much younger Bella and Edward standing in front the hospital, a close up photo of their hands, hers with a large diamond on it, wedding photos- a lot of those, and then one of them sitting on a couch amid a room full of boxes. In each of them, I saw their love for one another clearly written upon their faces. Bella's love for Edward would see him through this dark time and I would use Edward's love for Bella as a means of control.

Edward led me into a dark room. The cherry wood paneling went halfway up the walls and was topped with a deep butterscotch paint. A large bar took up half of the room, sectioning off a games area. A large flat-screen was hanging on the wall and a large black leather sofa faced it along with some black and tan leather recliners.

"I'm guessing you don't have any pets." Edward laughed, softly. It was musical and I wanted to hear it again.

"No. I don't like dogs and Bella refused to have any cats declawed. Claws and leather don't get along so we settle for fish and pet-sitting my parents cats when they are out of town, at their house of course. So, how do we start? Do I have to lie down now?" I shook my head, feeling a few strands of hair pull free from the band I'd secured them with.

"No need today. Actually, if you want to sit sideways on the couch and cross your legs beneath you that would be fine. I'm going to set up my speakers while you get comfortable." I set my bag on the end table and took the speakers out. I didn't notice Edward behind me until he was close enough that I could feel his body heat and smell his cologne. When I took the iPod out, his hand shot out and took it from me, our fingers brushing.

"I can just plug that in for you. I have a docking station wired into the surround sound." I felt my face warm and took a deep breath to steady myself. I needed to take control of my own reaction to him if I was going to help him and add him to my list. He would be just another sub, nothing more.

"There is a playlist titled 'meditation.' Start it there, please." I sat down on the couch and placed my bag on the floor next to me. "While you're up, could you dim the lights in here? It will make it easier to focus." Edward nodded but I could feel a hint of fear rising in him. The lights dimmed to half of their prior strength and the couch bounced slightly under his weight as he sat across from me. There was still enough space between us for Bella to sit when she chose to join us.

"Edward, I'm going to start with some basic meditation work. The primary goal for our first session is management of your guilt and fear. I have been where you are. At my hand, a human life was lost. I went through several therapists thanks to Alice, but none were able to offer me a way to actually heal the root of my problems. They covered up the symptoms but did not work with the cause. I want to help you heal yourself. I will offer tools and give guidance but I cannot make you feel better. True, I can make you think you feel better but it would not last once I was away from you for a period of time. You will change through the process and reach for your potential." Edward nodded slowly, his eyes smoky in the darkness. I let him think about my words. He needed to be broken in order to shatter all of his preconceived notions of who he is. I would break him but could only guide him when he had to piece himself back together.

"You're not a regular shrink are you?" I laughed at Edward and he seemed slightly taken aback.

"No, I'm not. But then, I'm not a shrink, Edward. I'm a psychologist not a psychiatrist. I do have my degree in clinical psychology but I prefer non-traditional methodology in treating my patients. I'm going to stay here and during the meditation I will not be touching you although if Bella comes down I may direct her to touch you, just your hands, head, and chest. I will ask you some questions to start and please answer them as honestly as possible. Please close your eyes, breath deeply, and listen to my words. Let them sink in but do not let your mind wander with them." The next session I'll be the one to touch you, but first things first.

"Holding on to guilt is but one attachment. It is necessary to get to the root of the attachment so that you can cut it free. What do you feel guilt about?"

"Mr. Burns' death."

"What about his death?"

"That I wasn't thorough, I didn't see that vein. I killed him."

"Edward, I want you to think back on your previous encounters with Mr. Burns. If he had not had the surgery, what would have happened?" Edward reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Relax. I want you to breathe in deeply and then let it out slowly." I could feel the slight stir of air as he let the breath out. "What would have happened?"

"He would have died. Mr. Burns needed the surgery to live."

"Given that information, he was going to die anyway and you extended his life by a few hours. His wife was able to hold his hand and tell him that she loved him." Edward opened his face and looked at me.

"I..." His voice trailed off and his eyes closed.

"You hadn't flipped the tables around, had you? Cut your guilt regarding his death free. Let it go. Imagine yourself holding your scalpel. Cut your guilt away. Do not let it eat you any longer. What else are you feeling guilt about?"

"I'm a surgeon. I'm supposed to look for those things."

"Were you the only person there in the O.R?" Edward mouthed 'no' to me. "They could have seen it but didn't either."

"I let them down alright! That's the fucking problem!" Now I was getting somewhere. Edward was leaning forward, his eyes open and glaring at me. Someone had a temper when provoked.

"So what? Why does it matter? You're a doctor, not a god. Why does letting them down matter?

"They looked up to me and I let them down." I took a breath of my own.

"Edward, again, why does letting them down matter?" He was silent and I could see his wheels turning as he followed the thought.

"I need to be the best. This proved I wasn't." Edward's sigh was full of pain and his shoulders rounded over as he fell down into himself. We were getting somewhere. I took a drink of tea and waited as the song changed to a soft Celtic ballad with waves in the background.

"You are used to being at the top, being in control, yes?" He nodded, his still darkened lids closed over his eyes. "We're going to try something different, meditation is not your route. I'm going to cut through the crap and go straight to the heart of the method. Go upstairs and kiss Bella."

His eyes flew open. "What?"

"I want you to go upstairs and kiss your wife. Do it because I told you to do it, not because you want to or for any other reason. Kiss her and come back." Edward sat there looking at me. I let my voice drop into the tone I use when dealing with a sub. "I gave you a request. I wish for you to fulfill it." His eyes flashed with a bright green fire. "Go kiss Bella and then come back to me." He glared at me but stood, his right knee creaking slightly as it flexed.

Edward was upstairs for a full minute before I heard Bella's laugh. "What was that for?" He let out a faint growl.

"Jasper told me to." His voice had a petulant tone and I couldn't help but compare him to a teenager. Edward came back downstairs, Bella behind him. She was flushed and her lips were swollen. When he does perform, he doesn't do it half-assed.

"Thank you Edward. You do not enjoy taking orders, correct?" He nodded.

"Then our first exercise is in giving up your control. I will be back on Friday. Until then, I want you to do nothing except what Bella asks of you unless it is something you are doing because you enjoy it for the simple pleasure of doing it. Don't shower because you should, shower because the sensation of the hot water on your skin makes you crave more. Don't eat because that's what you are supposed to do, eat because you are hungry and your body says it is time. I want you to strip away all of the reasons and excuses to get to the real issues you are dealing with. Follow every action back until you can't come up with another level to explain why you are doing it. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now, Bella. Your task is to make sure Edward follows my guidelines. In addition to that, I want you to be in control for the next three days. Your decisions are law until I return. If you want to go out to dinner, you are going out to dinner. You're in charge of what the two of you watch and how your free time is spent. If the two of you are intimate," she blushed slightly, "you are to be the aggressor in sex."

"Edward needs to practice giving up his control." I looked directly at him. "You are not the center of the universe. You are just a man who happens to be extremely intelligent. You have gone to school to become a damned fine surgeon. You have looks that would shame most models half your age. You also happen to come from a family at the top of the food chain. Edward, for the next three days, none of that matters. Live in the now. Yesterday is gone, tomorrow never comes, there is just today. There is just now." Bella let out a small giggle.

"Jam tomorrow, jam yesterday, but never jam today." Bella quoted Alice Through the Looking Glass.

"That is the rule, today isn't any other day." Bella smiled at my summarized quote of the rest of the scene and Edward looked confused.

"Do you have the film, Bella?" She nodded. "Good, show it to him. He needs a touch of whimsy to break him out of his shell."

"Next time, Edward, we will discuss how you felt giving up the reigns to fate and letting go. I will go over a few more hands on techniques and help you learn how to give others everything. I can help you make this all better, just give in to my will. I know what I'm doing, Edward. Give me your trust and I can take you far. In summary, focus on the here and now, discover what is holding the guilt to you and cut it away until you are at something we can handle, and let Bella lead you through the next three days." I grabbed a slip of paper from my notebook and hastily wrote down my email information, address, directions, and my phone number.

"This has three methods of contact; use them as you see fit. I prefer contact by email for non-emergencies, I am alerted as they come in. I am often out of the office but my phone and laptop are always with me, I can access email from both. If you need me, this is my address. I have a small home along the river with a guest room. You're both welcome to stay there if a late night visit is in order." Thoughts of tying them both up and having my way with them had to be hastily shoved to the back of my mind.

"Edward, I know we talked about some heavier topics on Thursday, including having thought about taking your life. Has this continued?"

He looked chaste to have even considered this option. "No. I am committed to becoming happy again, to being alive. I can't simply exist like I have the past three weeks. I am willing to do whatever you deem necessary to resume my life." I believed him. The depth of his despair was no longer as overwhelming as it had been just fifty-nine hours ago.

"I'm very happy to see that. I'll see just how willing you are on Friday." I got up and repacked my bag, my iPod nestled into its pocket securely.

"I want to see you on Tuesdays and Fridays from now on. Will seven-thirty work for you?" I looked to Bella, ignoring Edward.

"Y... yes." Her eyes darted to Edward. Clearly she was not used to making decisions for their household.

"Good. I'll be here promptly at seven-thirty."

"When are you going to get into the rewards for good behavior?" Edward's voice held a level of impatience that made me bristle.

"I'll discuss the rewards when you are displaying good behavior, fair enough?" I did my best to sound as if I were teasing him. It was a hard feat as I longed to bend Edward over the table and take the paddle to him. Bella noticed the tension and spoke up.

"If you want to come earlier, you are welcome to join us for supper. I enjoy cooking." I did not want to blur the lines between a medical professional relationship and friendship but having Bella fully support me would make my work easier. I'd also heard Alice and Laurent rave about her food. A night without takeout or the Tex-Mex food that I know how to make would certainly be a welcome change.

"I'd like that. What time should I arrive?" Bella seemed both pleased and flustered that I had agreed.

"We normally eat at sex... I mean six-thirty." Her Freudian slip was amusing but I let it pass without comment.

"I'll be here slightly before so you aren't waiting on me. Thank you for the invitation. Please call if you'd like me to bring anything. Bella, Edward, have a good evening. I will see you on Friday. No need to see me out."

I left them to their dimly lit room and climbed the stairs. I placed one of my business cards with my office number on top of Bella's purse, which sat open on the counter beside the phone. The door knob clicked lightly behind me as I pulled the door closed. I flipped my phone open as I climbed into my car and waited for the heater to take the slight chill out of the night air.

"Tally, I need you. When you get this message, come to the house, I don't care what time and I don't care if Aaron is home. I want you bare and ready for me the moment you enter the door." I slammed my phone shut and threw it across the seat. Purging tonight's session from my thoughts was a necessity. Needless to say, I was very pleased to see Talia's car in my driveway when I arrived home.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what did you think? Do you want to see more Jasper and Sakura fun time? Do you want to know what Bella makes Edward do? Review and let us know.


	4. Chapter 4: OTENABN Edward POV

**Disclaimer: Do you SEE us owning Twilight? Nope? Didn't think so. We do own some kick ass imaginations that bring you this dark fic.**

**Everyone should run over to ninapolitan's profile or to our C2 to check out her winning story, She Kissed a Girl and I Liked It. **

**Reviews are love and love makes us write faster. The faster we write the better chance you have of getting two updates a week in the future. It's win win baby.**

* * *

**Edward POV (chapter 4) **

I couldn't believe it. The _nerve _of him to come in my house and order me around! I glared at his retreating back before turning to Bella. "Well, since you're in charge, what should we do now?" I knew I was being a bit of a brat about it, but really? I _know _I'm not the center of the fucking universe!

Bella bit her lip. "Edward…he told us that his ways are unconventional. I won't…you know…make you cluck like a chicken or anything…"

I knew she was trying to make me laugh, unfortunately, it wasn't working. I glared at her and then tromped up the stairs. I made my way to our liquor cabinet. Perhaps a shot of something just to settle my temper? But when I opened the door…there was no alcohol. "Bella! What the fuck? I had a twenty five year old bottle of scotch in here!"

I turned to see her enter the room, shamefaced. "Edward…Dr. Whitlock, Jasper, he told me you were in danger of becoming an alcoholic. Until you can control your temper and how much you drink…he suggested no alcohol in the house."

I blew a breath out of my nose. _Why is the world conspiring against me? _"Bella, love, I am not, nor have I ever been, nor will I ever be an alcoholic. I'm just…antsy, that's all."

She shot me a look that clearly said, "_Yeah, right_."

I blew out a breath. "Fine. No alcohol." I crossed my arms and realized I looked like a petulant child, but couldn't find it in me to care.

She bit her lip again. "Well, I'm going upstairs. Rosalie gave me a great book to read. Come to bed if you want or be pissy, either is fine with me." And with that, she stomped upstairs.

"God…" I said as I sank to the couch. Why couldn't I get over this? I mean…maybe he was right. Maybe I do need to just…I don't know, step back? Enjoy things? Find out if maybe there are some things in my life I don't like.

The rational side of my head accepted what Jasper had said. The stubborn side? Eh…he wasn't thrilled with it. I don't know how long I sat there, but finally, I decided it wasn't right to be mad at Bella because _he _told me I had to listen to what she had to say. Besides, part of me felt guilty for not listening to her more.

I walked through the house, turning off lights, locked the front door, and made my way up to our room. "Love?" I asked. She was sitting up in bed, reading. It looked as though she were pointedly ignoring me. Ouch. I suppose I deserved it though. "Can I join you?"

"I told you that you could." She said bitingly. Ahhh…the fire was still there. My Bella had a temper when she wanted to show it.

I slipped off my pants and unbuttoned my shirt. Took it and my undershirt off, then I padded in just my boxers and bare feet to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did my evening routine before I came back to bed. I slid under the covers and decided; _well, let's see how this will go…_

I moved over closer to Bella and she let out a sigh. Huh. Not good. I put my arm around her waist and started kissing her shoulder. She was dressed in one of my beaters and a pair of boy shorts.

"No Edward." She said flatly.

Damn. "What Bella love?" I asked, turning on the charm she claimed 'dazzled' her.

She shot me a look. Apparently dazzling her would not work tonight. "Could you at least _try _to do as Jasper asks?"

"What are you talking about?"

She let out a huff. "Edward, did you even listen to a word he said?"

That put my back up. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. He informed me I was not the center of the universe, which, I never said I was, then he proceeded to tell me I had to do everything you said and then he proceeded to tell me I don't enjoy life."

She sighed. "That wasn't what he said. He said you like to be in control. And you need to give up that control. You aren't God, Edward. You can not be responsible for the whole world. Not every patient lives. The sooner you realize that, the better." She put her book down, turned off her light, and flipped over, away from me. "Good night Edward. Maybe a good night's sleep will help you to realize a few things."

I looked at her back in surprise. Is this some 'tough love' thing she and Rosalie cooked up? It sounded like the evil wench of a sister-in-law I had.

I sighed. I should take that back. Rosalie wasn't like that at all and I knew it, I was just being an ass. At least I was realizing said ass-ness now.

I sat there in the dark just staring, thinking. Jasper _was _right on a few notes. I knew that. I just…didn't know how to process it. I had one more week off of work before I was to be back. A month long furlough was supposed to give me time to 'get my head on straight' as my father said. I had three days before Jasper came back. I wanted to prove to him I could do this. My tenacious streak would show here. I _would _prove I could do this.

* * *

I woke the next morning to Bella brushing a kiss to my lips. I smiled and tugged her toward me. She let out a little squeal and pulled back. "Edward, love, I'm leaving! I have to get to work."

"Stay…" I whispered into her hair. She always smelled so good, like home.

"No Edward. I can't do that. Tonight we're having ribs, okay? And then I think I'll call and see if your mom and dad want to go out to dinner tomorrow night."

That jerked me fully awake. I hadn't seen my mother since this all began. I could barely handle the look of sympathy on my father's face, but I couldn't handle seeing her pitying me. "No."

Bella's eyebrow went up. "Edward…we talked about this. I am control of what you do and I say we are going out with your family. Your mom is really worried about you. I think if she just sees you…"

"I'm not going. I don't want to see the pity in her eyes."

Bella's jaw set. "Yes Edward. There will be pity in her eyes. She is _hurting _because _you _are hurting. She hates this happened to you. And if you would get your head out of your ass you might see that." She turned then. "I'll see you tonight. Please go, get out of the house and get some gas for the grill. We've run out of propane. Can you do that? Can you get out of this house and do a few things? For me? For yourself?"

I hung my head. She was right. Why must my wife always be right? "Yes. I can do that."

She smiled then and I wished I could pull her to me and love her all day long. "Good. Then, there is a list of errands for you to run today. It will be good for you to get out. You're meeting Emmett for lunch at The Thai Orchid. I know how you love Thai food and you know it isn't my favorite."

She kissed me once more, her lips lingering on mine, before she turned and walked out. My head hit the pillow again and I let out a groan. _Operation take Edward's nuts away begins now. _

I got up and turned on the shower. Huh. Might as well start this whole 'do it because it feels good' crap Jasper insisted on. I turned the water as hot as it would go and let the room get steamy. I turned my ipod on to some classical music and it filtered through the speakers in the bathroom. I then lit a few of the candles Bella had about the room, the ones that always made me think of her and bubble baths and making love on the fuzzy rug on the tile floor. That did a little more than I'd hoped and 'stimulated' me as I slipped out of my boxers.

The water was indescribable. I could feel it scalding my flesh a dark pink in color. It _did _feel good. I lathered the shampoo into my hair, the stuff that Bella says smells so nice, like an ocean breeze and took my time with it, massaging my scalp.

I then rubbed the body wash all over me, the bubbles tickling my skin. Huh. Again, something I'd never noticed. I ducked back under the spray and felt the water wash away the soap. I then moved to my lower region to my now straining cock. The scent of the candles and the smells of mine and Bella's soaps mingled in the air making a bouquet of desire.

Well, I was told to enjoy my shower…my hand fisted over my cock and I pumped a few times. It felt wonderful. I put a bit more body wash in my hand and added that. The slippery sensation almost caused me to cum right then, but I held out, pumping, picturing it as Bella's soft, warm mouth over me.

My other hand teased my sack and I fiddled with my balls, imagining her beautiful breasts under my palm instead. I sat on the seat in the shower, relishing the feel of the water sluicing over my skin as my imagination took hold of me. Then, I was imagining Bella sitting on my lap, riding me with reckless abandon as her hands played in my hair.

I felt myself growing closer as my mind switched on me again. Then, I saw a blond head bobbing over my member. Curiosity got the better of me and I reached down to tilt the head up a bit. Blue eyes, as bright as the sky, as deep as an ocean pool stared back at me. Then I took in the face, the sharp, angular chin, dark eyelashes, Jasper Whitlock was sucking my cock.

"AHH!" I cried out, even as I came.

My heart was racing and I put my head back onto the cold tile, the water now too hot for me. I flipped around and switched it to cold. _What the hell was that? I don't like guys. I've never…it's just because I was thinking of the treatment, of my therapy. That's it…surely that's all. _My thoughts switched to Bella naked and I felt the stirrings of lust once more, even though I was standing under frigid water. Yes, I'm still as straight as I was when I entered the shower.

I shivered due to the cold and flipped the water off. I dressed, in a hurry now to escape my thoughts and ran down the stairs to see my list. Bella wanted me to run by the drug store, pick up her birth control pills, run by the "Painted Flower" which, despite its name, was a sex shop we frequented, to get some more of that Aloe Vera lube she liked, have lunch with Emmett, then run to the grocery store for a few things, which also, were listed. Yes, I could do this today.

I did the first two things on the list, not even browsing in either store. Though, I couldn't help myself and picked up a few extra things in the sex shop. They had some new chocolate body oil I thought Bella might like, along with some strawberry. Perhaps if she were willing, I could give her a massage? Thankfully, no thoughts of Jasper popped into my head as I shopped around, though he did come to the forefront of my mind when I noticed two men shopping together. They were _not _just friends.

After that, I made my way to the Thai restaurant near the hospital to find Emmett already waiting. "Hey bro!" He all but shouted.

I smiled as I slid into the bench across from him. "Hello Emmett."

"I was so glad to hear that Bella had you out and about today."

I was wary of what he meant by that, but being a bit smarter than my brother, who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, I said, "Yes, well, we had some things that needed to be done, so I ran a few errands." I shrugged. "No big deal."

"Ed, you do realize you didn't walk out of your house for three weeks, right? I mean, this is epic that you're here with me now. That Dr. Whitlock must be something."

"No, no, he's just a normal man. Why would you say that? There's nothing special about him." Okay, I was starting to panic slightly. You can't blame a guy for that. I mean, I _did _envision him sucking my cock earlier. Shit. I need to bleach my brain.

Emmett looked at me funny, but went back to his menu. Thank God for small favors. I looked down at my own menu and tried to decide what I wanted. Jasper said I should eat for the sake of enjoying the meal. Well, what I really liked was the Cashew Nut Shrimp, but I also felt like getting the Honey Duck. Hell, I'll just get them both. I can always eat the leftovers tomorrow. If Emmett didn't finish them both off.

I was still perusing the menu when Emmett said, "YO! Dr. Whitlock!"

My head popped up and I know my eyes grew as round as saucers as Jasper walked over. He smiled. "Hello Edward and…Emmett, isn't it?" Emmett nodded. "I've seen you around at the hospital. You work in plastic surgery, correct?"

Emmett's chest puffed out in pride. "I do. I took over the family biz when Edward decided to go into General Surgery. Hey, you wanna join us?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say no_, I thought in my head.

Jasper smiled. "If you don't mind." And then he slid into the booth next to me.

_Fuck! _My mind was racing a million miles a minute as I was trying _not _to imagine him sucking my cock.

"Edward? Are you well?" He asked me.

"Huh? What? Why wouldn't I be?"

Jasper chuckled. "You seem a bit flustered."

"What? No…I'm fine." _Lie._ "I, uh, I just…am not used to being out and stuff. I didn't realize I had been closing myself off for so long."

Jasper nodded. "I see. Well, I'm glad to see you look healthy enough." He turned to Emmett then and they started talking. Apparently they had a healthy dislike of the other's football team and were currently cursing the fact that neither team got into the Superbowl. I was just trying not to drown in the horror as my body seemed to respond every time Jasper's touched me. The littlest things, like the fact that when he cut into his chicken, his right arm touched mine, or how when he sat back, his legs spread, his knee touching my own, it was mortifying and I was never so glad as when he said, "Well, I must be going. I have a one o'clock."

"Shit," Emmett said, "Me too. It was nice to talk to you Jasper. We'll have to have you over sometime. Rosalie isn't the best cook in the world, that would be Bella, but she can make a mean Bolognese sauce. Her pasta is out of this world."

"I would like that Emmett. Thank you." Jasper said with a smile. He reached for his bill and Emmett snatched it up.

"Allow me." Emmett said. "If you can fix Edward, I'll buy your lunch ever day for the next five years."

Jasper laughed at that. "I claim to fix no one. They have to fix themselves. I just…lead them along the way." He turned to me then. "See you on Friday Edward."

I gulped. "S-see you Friday."

He smiled at me again and walked out the door. I couldn't quite help watching him go, nor could I help staring at his ass as he left. Odd. He was rather well formed. Not quite as muscular as me, but I felt like he had some muscles he was hiding under all those clothes he wore.

"Eddie?" Emmett said, jarring me out of my reverie.

Fuck. I'm staring at my _male _therapist's ass. What the hell is wrong with me? "Yes?" I asked.

"Where'd you go? Thinking about Bella?" He grinned. "Man, I bet she is a little firecracker. Of course, Rosie's a whole fucking fireworks stand."

I laughed nervously. "You need to go, remember?" I asked.

"Shit. Yeah. See you tomorrow night for dinner with Mom and Dad."

"You're going too?" I asked.

He nodded. "Bella got us reservations. She's cool that way."

Yes, I knew she was. I watched him go and just sat, collecting my thoughts.

The rest of the day passed easily enough. I went to the grocery, where I almost got accosted by the little teenager behind the cash register because I had "like, the best hair in the world!" I sighed as I stepped into my house. I didn't know what the deal was with people and my hair. It made me want to shave it all off so people would quit talking about it. I shook my head and went about putting the food away when I got home. I was hooking up the propane to the grill when Bella breezed in. "Hi!" She said cheerily.

I sized her up. "Why are so giddy?"

She giggled. "I just…I talked to Emmett. He said you met him for lunch." She came over to me then and wrapped her small arms around me. "I'm so proud of you Edward."

I was caught off guard for just a second before I wrapped my arms around her as well. Yes, I had been a total and complete ass the past few weeks if my going out and eating lunch with my brother constituted praise. I kissed her lips and smiled. "So…are you hungry? Or do you want to do something else? I got some extra things at The Painted Flower while I was there."

Her face took on a mock-angry look as she said, "I didn't tell you to get anything else. I suppose I'll have to punish you."

My lips curled into a smile. "Well then, I shall have to take the punishment my master places upon me." She giggled again, bit her lip, and led me inside.

* * *

The next day also seemed to pass by in a flurry of activity. I had a few more things Bella wanted me to do, pick up dry cleaning, run some things to the local Habitat for Humanity, run to the hardware store and pick up some supplies for the shelving unit Emmett and I were building on Saturday, along with a few other menial tasks that were meant to keep me busy.

Not that I minded. I rather liked staying busy. It was…refreshing for once to be _doing _something and I found myself missing my work. I missed the smell of the gloves and talking to the patients, missed the nurses, though not Lauren, and I missed talking to Dr. Grayson. Talia was a rather nice lady. She and her husband had gone out to dinner with Bella and me on occasion. She was an ass kicker if I'd ever seen it, but the love she showed for her husband was all too apparent. I did, how ever, enjoy seeing her knock her interns into shape. That was always fun to watch.

All too soon, I was getting dressed in some slacks and a nice button down with a jacket, as was customary for Palisade, the restaurant Bella had gotten us reservations for. I was to pick Rosalie up as well, so I swung by their house and walked to the door. She answered, looking rather pale. "Rose? Are you okay?" I asked, concerned for my sister-in-law

She nodded. "I just haven't been feeling well." She also looked like she had lost weight. The doctor in me wondered if anyone else had noticed it or if it was just me because I hadn't seen her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again.

She nodded. "I'm fine Edward. Really. Now, let's go. I'm hungry." I shot her a questioning look, but in true Rosalie fashion, she just brushed her hair out behind her, pointedly ignoring me.

I grinned at that and held open the car door for her. She smiled at me and said, "Thank you."

I nodded. We drove to the restaurant in silence. She and I never had _that _much in common. Sure, we both enjoyed working on cars, she owned a high-end custom restoration shop, but that was about it. Finally, we pulled up and Emmett strode over to my car, opening up the door and all but pulled Rosalie out of the car, squishing him to her. "Hi baby!" He said as he nuzzled her neck. It was a bit grotesque, I wasn't a fan of watching PDA, but then I saw Bella, and, well, couldn't help but to do the same thing.

She smiled as I pulled away and she said, "Did you have a good day dear?"

I nodded with a smile of my own. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Her smile grew. "There he is."

My brow furrowed. "There who is?"

"The man I married." She said softly. "I knew he'd come back to me."

Her statement had tears clogging my throat. So, instead of crying like a little girl, which would result in Emmett to tease me to no end, I pulled her close and just kissed her again.

"As much as I enjoy seeing my son having fun, this isn't quite what I have in mind." My mother's gentle voice said.

I pulled away, my face warming up slightly. I didn't mind making out with my wife in front of people, but my mother? That was a different story. "Hi mom," I said, pulling away from Bella to grasp my mom in a hug. "Sorry I've been absent lately."

Her grip on me tightened and she whispered in my ear, "As long as you come back, you stay gone as long as you need to. I'll always be here for you."

The tears had to be swallowed again as I said, "Thank you Mom."

She pulled away and smiled, tears also in her eyes. "Well now, Bella informs us that we are going to enjoy ourselves tonight. In fact, she demands it."

I laughed at that. Bella had been enjoying telling me what to do for the past two days. And to be honest, I enjoyed being _told _what to do as well. She wasn't being domineering, like I'm afraid I would be if the situation was reversed, and I had to admit, I liked seeing the dominant side of her during our love making.

The six of us walked in and were seated immediately. The name "Cullen" went far in Seattle. My grandfather had also been a great surgeon, helping to start a few of the smaller hospitals with his substantial wealth.

We all sat around enjoying just chatting with each other when my father asked if we wanted wine. I looked at Bella, who was looking at me uncomfortably, so I spoke up, "My therapist doesn't want me to drink for a while, at least until I get some things in my life under control."

My father looked properly chastised and it hung heavy in the air for a moment before Rosalie said, "That's alright. I shouldn't be drinking anyway. It might be bad for the baby…"

At this, I'm certain all of our mouths fell open. All except for Emmett's. He knew, apparently.

My mother was the first to spring out of her shock. "Oh! My goodness! I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Rosalie smiled as Mom jumped up and ran to her, hugging both her and Emmett tightly. "Esme, we wanted to tell you at dinner tomorrow night, but since Edward and Bella made other plans, we wanted to share the news with you all tonight. I hope Edward and Bella didn't' mind…"

I smiled and shook my head. If anything, this would take the heat off of me and my issues. I couldn't have been happier for the distraction as well as the move of attention from me and onto someone else. Bella squeezed my hand under the table. I knew she was happy for them, even if she also wanted one. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Soon love, I promise."

There were tears in her eyes as she nodded. "We'll both know when we're ready." She stated confidently.

I stood and wrapped Rosalie in a hug before clapping Emmett on the back. "Good luck brother. You'll need it. Let's hope it's a boy, because if it's a girl, you'll need to keep a shotgun handy."

He smiled at my joke. "Yeah, a girl of Rosie's won't be allowed out of the house until she's thirty, thirty-five at least."

Bella hugged them both as well and we all tucked in to our meal. I realized then how much I'd missed. If I had still been huddled under the covers I would have missed out on finding out my brother was about to become a dad. I would be an uncle. This was a great day and I, for once, saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

We ate, drank, well, soft drinks anyway, was merry, and then we each headed in separate directions. My father said he wanted to come and help us with the shelves on Saturday and I knew that meant the girls would all be over discussing drapes and the like. Our dining room was the next project Bella was overtaking and I, for one, was eager to get rid of the horrid green paint that adorned the walls.

When we got home, Bella smiled coyly at me. "What?" I asked, somewhat wary.

She smiled. "You were a very good boy today Edward. You admitted you had a problem, you didn't drink, you were happy for your brother and sister-in-law, you did as I asked and finished your errands, and for that, I believe you deserve a reward."

My cock strained at the now sultry tone her voice took on. "Really?" I asked, feigning shyness. "Well, I do aim to please Mrs. Cullen. Tell me. What type of rewards do you have in mind?"

She sauntered up to me and ran a finger over my chest, circling my still-clad nipple. I shivered. "You. Naked. Bed. Now."

I smiled and ran up the stairs, tossing clothes off as I went. Yes, I rather liked domineering Bella. She was hot as hell. I finished stripping in time to throw myself onto the bed, all but aching with need. I waited, but she didn't come in. "Bella? Love?"

"I'll be just a minute. Don't start without me!" She teased from somewhere down the hall. _Naughty little minx. _

I turned on my side, waiting for her to walk in, and then…she appeared. Wearing a black and red lace bustier with black fishnet stockings and matching panties. The heels she had on weren't stilettos, she knew she couldn't pull those off, not with her almost debilitating clumsiness, but what she had on made my tongue all but fall out of my head.

She sauntered over to me and smiled. "Do you see something you like?"

I shook my head. "Not like, love."

She blushed and said, "Tonight I'm going to pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams."

_Famous last words, _I thought. She pushed me flat of my back and began teasing me, taunting me with the lace as she nibbled on my chest. I wanted to touch her, to rub her, to caress her subtle curves, but she slapped my hands away. "No. Tonight I'm in charge Edward. I am going to pleasure you first before I allow you to pleasure me."

I swallowed hard, but nodded. I put my hands under my head so as not to tempt myself and let her lead the way. She kissed down my stomach, laving her tongue along the hairline before she dipped down to take me in her mouth. I let out a moan and bucked my hips. She pulled away. "No. You are to stay still." She commanded.

I nodded and she smiled as she continued her ministrations. She sucked, nibbled, licked and teased me until I felt like I would explode before she pulled away. "Now," She said with a grin. "It's my turn."

Her leg went over my body and I gasped as I felt her wet heat envelop me. My eyes rolled back in my head. Shit. She must have on crotchless panties and hose. I bit my lip so I didn't scream out as she slowly started to ride me, gentle waves that were to stimulate me, not to make me cum. It was driving me crazy not to touch her, but I knew she would command me to do so, so I had to wait. She rode me until she came, and then, just as I was getting ready to fall off the edge, she pulled away and I slid out of her.

"Fuck," I moaned at the loss of contact.

The evil witch smiled at me. "All in good time Edward." She walked over to the ihome and flipped on some sensual music. "Watch me." She commanded.

I opened my eyes and took in the beauty that was my wife. She sashayed back over to the bed and slowly slid her panties off, taking care to shake her ass at me a bit. They hit the floor and she repeated the gesture with her pantyhose, almost stumbling as she took them off her feet, and I resisted the urge to chuckle. My wife was sexy, even if she wasn't exactly what one would call coordinated. Finally, she stood back up and started unhooking each tiny hook on her bustier before flinging it off and exposing her luscious body to me.

I swallowed, licked my lips and said, "Bella, love…please?"

She smiled that sexy little smirk and came back up to me. She slithered onto the bed, and just when I expected her to let me slip back into her, she took my cock in her mouth again.

I cried out at the heat and bucked my hips, but her mouth was already gone. Instead, her perfect pink tongue was licking each of my balls, sucking them into her mouth. The feel of her teeth almost caused me to lose it, but I held on, because I knew she wasn't done with me yet.

"Sit up slightly." She commanded. I moved so I was propped up on both our pillows in an almost sitting position. She then flipped around, jumped onto my cock backwards and we both gasped at the change of sensations.

"Edward," She said, her voice strained now. "I want your finger in my ass. Can you do that?"

I smiled. That was something I'd found out almost by accident that she liked. "With pleasure," I said as my hands moved. One went to her puckered hole, and the other went to her breast. "Is this what you want?" I asked.

"Y-yes." She muttered as she rode. She bent down then, grasping my ankle with one hand while the other played with her clit. She got herself off again and then slowed her movements. I was almost at my wit's end.

"Bella love, I'm going to have to come soon," I pleaded.

She didn't answer, but she ducked down again, bending and I thought it was her clit she was going to play with. What I wasn't expecting was two of her fingers to slide into my own hole. I gasped at the sensation, the intrusion. It wasn't horrible it was just…uncomfortable. "Bella…"

"Shhh…I read about this," She said as she upped the pace of her movements. She rocked and I bucked and then she hit a spot on the inside of me that had me scream out and I gushed into her, dragging her with me over the edge.

She collapsed between my legs and my head fell back and hit the headboard. "Oh my God. Holy shit. What was that?" I asked.

She pulled away. "Did you not like it?" She asked softly.

"I-I did," I answered softly. _More than I should. What man likes to be…but damn if it didn't…_ She was looking at me, gauging my reaction. So I pulled her to me for a searing kiss. "Thank you love. That was…beyond words."

She brushed a sweaty, sleepy kiss to my lips and then snuggled into me. "I love you Edward. Are you ready for tomorrow night's session?"

Truthfully? No. But I knew I needed it, so I kissed her forehead. "Yes love, I'm ready."


	5. Chapter 5: JPOV

A/N: We don't own Twilight, never have, and probably never will. I don't even own True Blood which makes me very sad because that sex scene in front of the fireplace? hot damn.

It's officially Thursday by fourteen minutes my time... That means I can post!!! Yay!

* * *

Jasper POV

* * *

I arrived at six fifteen, a banana bread trifle in hand. My mama taught me how to make very few things, but the ones she did are damn good. Edward opened the door this time and I could hear Bella in the kitchen.

"Come on in, Doc."

I smiled, but otherwise ignored Edward as I walked into the kitchen. He walked past me and out the back door. I'd give him a few more sessions before teaching him proper respect. I set the glass trifle dish onto the breakfast nook table and watched Bella stir whatever was in the big pot. There was a slight curry scent to the air but also some smells I couldn't identify right away.

"Hi Jasper. What did you bring?"

"A Whitlock family tradition, banana bread trifle. I hope you both like bananas."

Bella nodded and stirred the pot one more time. I peeked over her shoulder and saw a thick lentil stew with carrots and onions sticking out. She grabbed a small spoon from the drawer left of the stove and took a taste. Her eyes brightened before closing as she let out a happy sigh.

"Curried lamb and lentil stew, home baked flat bread, and Edward has the grill going out back with some vegetable kabobs. A little birdie also mentioned something about sweet tea so there's a batch of sun tea I made today out on the porch. Ice is in the freezer. Help yourself."

"Thanks ma'am." I let my southern drawl come out a little stronger than normal, earning a bright blush across her cheeks. Edward was a lucky man.

Speaking of the man of the house, he came back in with a platter of grilled vegetables. The sweet smell of carmelized onions, carrots, mushrooms, bell pepper, and tomatoes filled the room. He carried them through a side door I had not examined in my last visit.

"Bella, love? I would like to eat in the three season room if that's ok with you. The night is too nice to pass up." I looked to Bella who had stiffened slightly at Edward's tone. Leaning over her shoulder, I whispered into her ear.

"Has he been behaving himself? Did he listen to all of your commands or did you need to _punish_ him?" I dropped my voice down into a sultry whisper, letting my hot breath fan over her neck. I could see the artery pulse just beneath the surface just a little faster at my proximity. Tonight would be a night of subtle flirting and getting beneath Edward's skin.

"Yes.... Yes Jasper, Edward has for the most part been exemplary. Wednesday, he was out for lunch with Emmett and then the other night we had dinner with his whole family. He was not keen on going but I told him that it was my decision to go so we went."

Bella turned slightly so that she was partially facing me, her breasts brushing my arm. She moved back right away, so I knew it was not intentional, but the effect on her was immediate. Her nipples tightened and pressed against the cream kimono top and she quickly turned back to the stove.

"Jasper, can you please grab the red serving dish in the cabinet above the sink, please?" Her voice was cracking as she spoke. I think I would need to turn down the sexual tension when around her or she'd end my sessions with Edward for her own peace of mind.

I was reaching up to the cupboard when Edward walked back in and stopped in the doorway. I felt a slight draft and realized that in reaching, my shirt had pulled up to show a sliver of my stomach. After handing off the serving bowl, I excused myself to use the bathroom to wash up for supper and adjust my clothing.

While in the restroom, I overheard Edward speaking to Bella. "Bells, why did he have to bring bananas? I hate bananas. Do you have any of that carrot cake left? I could just eat that while you guys have his banana baby shower dessert."

"Edward Cullen, you will not! Until you go downstairs, he is our guest, and I am in charge. You will take a small serving of his banana trifle and you will eat it. You will be polite to our guest or you'll find yourself clucking like a chicken in the middle of the hospital cafeteria on Monday and eating bananas every day from now until Jasper releases you from his care." I'd never heard Bella sound so maternal. She was chiding him as if he were her child, something he desperately needed at the moment.

I tuned out the rest of their voices as I washed my hands, drying them on a cornflower blue towel with fish prints on the edge. When I opened the door, Edward was waiting for me in the hallway, one leg bent up, his foot resting on the wall behind him. "You haven't been out in the three season room. I thought I'd show the way. Bella has the table set and waiting for us. Please, follow me."

His voice was much more respectful than before. At our last visit he was polite but there was that hard edge to his words. He was used to being the man of the house, the man of the hour in the hospital, and any dominant male brought out his own need to assert his dominance. That would be squashed quickly. There is only one man that I bow down to and that isn't for much longer.

**

* * *

**

Dinner was amazing and I made certain to tell Bella that often. I prided Edward once, simply, on his kabobs and smiled to myself when he seemed put out that I so highly praised Bella's stew. He would have to work for my praise from this point forward. Bella had poured us all a large glass of iced tea to have with our dinner so I had to hope that her tablecloth would not stain after I coughed tea all over it when she spoke next.

"Jasper, how was Dr. Grayson? I saw her this morning at work and she commented on seeing you the other evening." That statement of course being the one to cause the choking.

_Tally was waiting for me on the top step leading to my front door. Her coppery skin was shining against the pale peach dress she wore, a white sweater over her shoulders. As I put the key into the lock to let us in, I slid my free hand up her thigh and into her already moist pussy. She let out a slight whimper but otherwise held her position._

_We crossed the threshold into my home, an awkward walk with my fingers still buried within her. I tossed my keys into the basket atop the half wall divider and kicked off my shoes. I removed my hand and after I took a quick taste, she opened her mouth to suck my fingers clean. _

"_Strip." I pulled off my jacket and shirt, unbuckled my belt but left my pants on for the moment. Talia pulled her dress up over head and folded it carefully onto the chair, setting all of her jewelry save my ring upon her clothing. Here, she was mine, her marriage had no place in my home. Once naked, she knelt by my feet awaiting further commands._

"_Open it with your mouth." I smirked as her eyes glazed over with lust and her lips went to the button of my slacks, her lips and tongue working the button through the hole. Her teeth grabbed onto the zipper and slowly released my hardening cock to the air. I never wore underwear unless I was going to the gym or wearing those very thin cream slacks. Those required an extra layer of fabric between my skin and everyone's eyes._

_The moment she saw my cock, Talia's mouth parted, her eyes on mine waiting for my approval. I stroked her cheek and nodded, giving her the go ahead to pleasure me. We'd been together long enough that she knew what I liked and required less orders during the act. Her lips were painted a dark burgundy and left a faint trail as her head bobbed up and down my length. _

_Talia's cheeks were hollow as she maintained a level of suction, her tongue teasing my cock as I used fistfuls of her hair to guide her timing. She kept those sinful brown eyes locked on mine, her lashes curled delicately. I pulled her head back and she adjusted her mouth so that her teeth did no more than graze my shaft. I released my hold and she took my cock in until I nudged her throat, her lips around the base. She tried to swallow around me and I withdrew quickly, not quite ready to come._

_Her eyes went back to the space between her hands and my feet. I brushed my hand through her hair and moved to let my pants fall down. I walked slowly through the room, reveling in my tactile senses. With the sun down, the room would quickly gain a chill, beginning with the hardwood flooring beneath my feet._

_I turned to look at Talia, her head was still bowed properly. "Come here, Tally." She crawled quickly and stopped by my side. I walked and she kept up with me, only stopping when we reached the carpet of my playroom. She sat back on her heels and waited to be invited into the room. I waved her in, admiring the teasing view I had of her charms._

_Talia was recently shaved, or possibly waxed, and smooth for as far as the eye could see. I had to have her. I had to taste her._

"_Stop." Talia immediately stopped, freezing in place. "Good girl. I want your chin on the floor." _

_I stroked Talia's back from the base of her neck down to her tail bone and delighted when she shivered. "You stopped your pills, correct?" She nodded in response. "Wait here."_

_I walked to the bathroom where I kept a supply of condoms. Now that Talia and Aaron were trying for children I would not risk her bringing my child into this world. She had asked my permission for them to have children; I felt honored that she'd asked despite it being outside of our realm. It would effect how demanding I was with her or how hard I took her, I still would, even with her body round with child. I would however, give her several months post-partum to recover before even asking time of her._

_Like I'd demanded, she was still in position when I returned, my cock now encased in black latex. I gave myself a hard stroke and knelt behind her. She trembled as my fingers stroked her pussy, the wetness beginning to seep onto her lips. There was not a stray hair anywhere and she was smooth as silk. Waxed. She pleases me, always._

_I inserted two fingers and pressed down, aiming for her g spot. I massaged it repeatedly, waiting until her hips began to pull away and Talia could no longer contain her moans. My fingers spread wide, scissoring her open and I slid my cock into her between my fingers. _

"Talia was just fine, thank you Bella. She was free Tuesday after I left here so we scheduled an impromptu appointment." Edward sat a little straighter, his jaw tightening. "Is something wrong, Edward?" I lifted my eyebrows and tilted my head to the side. I was not going to let him slide by.

"I didn't know you were in the habit of doing house calls for everyone." I inwardly smirked. Cocky little bastard is showing some signs of jealousy. He enjoys being my only special patient. Perhaps I could pander to his wishes, a little give and take.

"Oh, Dr. Grayson isn't my patient. I've known Talia for around three years and often meet with her or with both Aaron and Talia for dinner. Sadly I hadn't seen Talia in a few weeks and missed her company." Edward seemed to have relaxed slightly although he was still showing signs of annoyance. I had more than a slight suspicion that most of it was being directed at himself.

"Your girlfriend doesn't mind you spending time with beautiful women that you happen to work with?" Bella was speaking with her lips still hovering over her drinking glass.

"I am single. There's only one woman that will ever hold my heart and well, my hours away from her did not suit our relationship so I will settle for her friendship and being content with my work." It is true. While I may take on female subs and be quite fond of them, I will never love them the way I love Alice. She is my soul mate as much as anyone may ever be; my heart is forever hers. If she and Laurent ever would part, perhaps then she and I could try again. We've both grown so much. No, as long as I am at Aro's beck and call, she'll never be happy with me.

_When Eleazar had finally found the method to stop my flashbacks from occurring on a daily basis, we began discussing his plans for the future, his future without Aro. My part in those plans was entirely too pleasurable for my own good but for ceasing the constant memories drowning me, I would give him anything. He held the leash for my invisible collar. His name was inscribed on the ring no eye could see._

**

* * *

**

After dinner and dessert, which had Bella begging for my recipe and settling on me coming over some weekend afternoon to show her how to make it, Edward and I retired to the basement room once more.

"Edward, how have the past few days been for you? Any more panic attacks? You seemed fairly well adjusted when we ran into one another at lunch." Well adjusted but hyper aware of every movement I made, that is.

"No. I have been working on releasing control as you asked. Just riding things out seems to help." True, when Bella told him to clear the table his eyes flashed with anger but he did as requested.

"Do you normally clear up the dinner dishes for Bella?" I was still standing while Edward sat on the couch.

"Yes, but she normally just asks me to help. She never told me to do anything before you came around." I turned my face and busied myself with my backpack while he sulked.

"And your stress levels the past few days? Have they improved?" Edward's eyes slightly narrowed and I could see him chewing on his cheek.

"Some I guess. I've been trying to let go of all the guilt like you asked. Learning to live without stress is something else. I guess I like the adrenaline rush, the pressure." Edward was still watching me so I nodded to let him know I was listening.

"You're a doctor, I don't need to tell you what prolonged stress will do to your body. What I will do is show you one of my methods of coping. A few years ago, I was in a mindset similar to yours. I went from therapist to therapist to find something, someone who could help me. Eventually I met up with an old acquaintance who gave me several techniques which ended my flashbacks and my constant tension." I looked at his clothing, a pair of nice jeans and a heavy cotton dress shirt. _Time to see some of what you're hiding._

Edward watched me, frozen in place, while I pulled off my shirt. Tonight we would start with a few tastes of my dominant side. "Take your shirt off, Edward." He paused for a moment so I tilted my head and stared him down. My lips curved up into a smile when he reached for his buttons.

I turned away as he undressed and settled my iPod into his stereo system, selecting a trance and electronica mix for working out. "The best way I've found to relieve stress is to increase endorphin production is exercise. Well, second best. Sex is my number one choice. You and Bella are having sex, yes?"

"Umm... yeah. Since the... uh.. accident we hadn't done anything until the past week. I guess you are helping me feel better already. I went out of the house as you saw, but I also haven't been staying in bed feeling sorry for myself."

"Very good, Edward. Maybe we will be able to start discussing rewards soon enough. I proud of the progress you have made so far. I will however, begin working you harder. Just know that while I would never harm you or cause you pain, some treatment will push you past your comfort levels. I can read you pretty well already and will know when you've had enough. You will be eased in as well as I can. I want to help you first and foremost."

Edward smiled at my praise. He would need a lot of it as we progressed if I was to have him in top form compared to other subs I've trained. Perhaps he would even outshine Isabel. Eleazar and I have her working with Aro along with Emily getting us an insider view of life inside the Italy offices. Thoughts of them both curled around both Edward and myself in one bed had to be quickly shoved my from my mind.

"Now that your shirt is off, drop down on the ground. Don't worry. I'll be doing this with you. I hold myself to the same standards I do for you." I pushed play and sat down beside him. I did a few stretches and bid him to perform them as well. The recessed lighting made his pale chest seem even more sculpted, his body still lean despite weeks of poor treatment. Clamps.. He would look so nice with some weighted nipple clamps hanging from his chest. Perhaps get one with small chain from which I could string beads. Mmmm yes. A beaded chain and some gauze harem pants.

"You enjoy keeping in shape, yes?" Edward smiled, his lips partially in a smirk. He knew that he looked good. "Now, we'll start you working out because it makes you feel good, not just to stay in good shape. The endorphin levels produced in a good workout ... well, you know about that from med school so I don't need to go into it. Push ups, hmm you're in good condition so... give me fifty. Try and keep up."

I blocked Edward out and focused on the rug pattern beneath me as I did push up after push up, relishing the burn in my arms after I hit forty. Turning my head, I could see him sweating it out, his arms slightly shaking. His was a body groomed on weight machines with trainers, not basic training in the army and a lifetime regimen of push ups, running, and free weights.

I finished counting out my fifty and brought my knees up to my chest and rocked back onto my feet. Grabbing two hand towels from my bag, I watched as Edward finished and climbed to his feet. I tossed him one. His eyes were on me so I kept my eyes slightly down turned and stretched to my full height, letting my pecs and abs flex as I wiped the towel down my chest slowly. I was careful to not give him a close look at my shoulders or back. Those were questions I was not quite ready to answer for him.

Edward's breath caught as I swept the towel across my stomach, catching every last glint of sweat that had formed. I could tell he was watching me so I increased the show, turning slightly so that my muscles tensed. When I finished wiping my chest I dried my back before raising my eyes to meet his. _Do I wink, letting him know I saw him watching? No, I don't want to scare him off. I'm here to help, not flirt. I can't confuse him too much._

We sat down, still shirtless. I watched as he pulled his undershirt back on before slipping his arms through the sleeves in his button up, leaving it undone. I hadn't told him he could redress, but I would let it slide since he had complied with my other demands of the evening. I pulled my own shirt overhead.

"You return to work soon, don't you?"

"Yeah, another week off and then I'm expected back in my scrubs." After he finished speaking, Edward began to study his finger nails.

"Do you feel that you're ready for going back into surgery? I can take you out as long as you feel necessary." Edward looked up at me and for the briefest moment, I saw the scared little boy inside the man. "What is it, Edward? What is breaking through your desire to help people? Find it and trace it back to the roots of the problem."

He sat still as a stone, his eyes closed and face devoid of emotion. Edward could have been a mannequin for all that he showed. His breathing became slow and even as he walked himself through what parts of Tuesday's exercise we'd gone through. When his eyes opened, they had lost their mask of control.

"I'm scared of going back into work. I'm scared of going to work because I might touch a patient and hurt him or her. I don't want to ever hurt anyone." His eyes closed and then rapidly blinked open and closed a few times.

I reached forward and gently took his hand in mine, placing it on my chest. "You're not hurting me."

Edward's eyes opened and met mine, his slightly teared up green versus my clear blue. The heat of his hand burned through my shirt, warming my skin. He left his hand on my chest for a few moments even after I'd let go.

Bella came down after washing the dishes and I showed her and Edward some stretches they could do together. Edward most enjoyed having Bella sit between his legs, facing him, their hands grasping each others wrists. They then leaned backwards, stretching out their arms and backs while maintaining a connection.

When they finished and Edward went to use the restroom and refill his water bottle, I pulled Bella aside. "Bella, you can also use that position without clothing while you sit in his lap. I recommend you use the floor or sit in the very middle of a large bed to keep from falling." She blushed and looked away at my sexual advice but I had a feeling she'd use it the next time she had Edward in bed.

Edward came back out from the small basement bathroom, his head tipped back as he drank his water.

The clock was over his head in the doorway and I could see that it was getting late.

"Edward, I want you work out every day. Do anything that gets your heart rate up and makes you feel better. If you want to go to the gym, that's fine, but you can get just as good of a workout at home. I'd like you to do this every day for the duration of our treatment sessions. There is no set time amount so if your head is clear after just ten minutes, you can stop. We're not doing this for any muscle build up or definition. I want you to feel better. This is for the endorphin release. Honestly, if you want to have rigorous sex every night and Bella agrees, that is fine with me. I'd rather you mix it up a bit, go for a run, do push ups, otherwise do as you wish as long as you're exercising."

Edward nodded and looked to Bella, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She blushed and let out a small giggle. I smiled at both of them and Edward turned to me with a small smile of his own.

"Edward, I would like to go through one more technique before I leave to let the two of you start your weekend. Let's get comfortable on the floor. Bella, why don't you sit on the couch near Edward. I need you to be quiet but you can stay down here."

We took our places on the floor and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I centered myself. "Edward, I want you to close your eyes and completely relax. Now I want you to walk yourself through your surgery prep. Think of opening the door, washing up, the nurses helping you into your gloves. Think of the smells of the operating room. Do those bother you?"

I opened my eyes to see Edward shake his head slowly side to side. His eyes were moving around behind his lids as if dreaming or looking around at a room only he could see.

"Walk into the O.R. See your tools, your instruments, upon the tray. Can you smell the betadine your nurse used to prep the patient?" Edward nodded, so I continued with my guided imagery. "Think of your first surgery and the thrill it sent you when you saved a life. Now of something more unpleasant, think of losing your first patient." Edward's face paled so I reached for his hands. He flinched at first but let me take his hands into my own.

"Edward, I'm here, those memories can't hurt you. Bella is here too. We're not going to let anything happen to you. I want you to think of when you go back to work. Can you see yourself driving to work that morning? The sun will rise as you come up into the city off the highway. I can arrange to come in early that morning too if you want to have breakfast in the cafeteria together. Bella will be in your father's office. Everyone who supports you will be there to lend you strength. Lean on us and let us help you."

Bella had silent tears running down her cheeks, a tissue fisted in her hands as she watched us. "Edward, I want you walk through those doors with power. You are going to command the room once more. It is your orchestra and you are the director. In this, you are not the songwriter. You cannot change what has been written, but you can work with what you're given. Allow your gifts to shine."

"Fear is in your head." I broke our grasp and caressed my fingers over his temples. His breathing quickened and he gave me a faint smile. When he exhaled I could smell my cologne carried over to me. "Fear is in your heart." I placed both hands upon his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath my fingers.

Edward snorted as I told him that fear was in his heart, mumbling "whatever" under his breath. I stood up quickly and felt the gentle side of my nature bury beneath my dominance. If he wanted to play, we'd play.

"We're going for a run." Edward's eyes opened and he sat there looking at me.

"What?"

"You heard me. We're going for a run, now."

**

* * *

**

We ran a mile and I finally slowed down to a walk as I cooled down. That he even followed me was promising. He was sweating profusely and breathing hard. Edward was not used to working like this even when he was on his feet daily. His life was not like mine. I stopped in front of a small community garden.

"What were you thinking of as we ran?"

Edward stuttered a bit, trying to form his answer. Eventually his eyes met my own and he responded. "That I wanted to run faster than you."

"Why?" Edward shrugged.

"I guess because I wanted to win." He gave me a small smile, expecting it to dazzle me to agree with him. If he thought I was running fast now, he knew nothing. I was pacing to only stay a few feet ahead of him.

"This wasn't a race. I told you we were running, that is all." His look was pure insolence at this point. He hated to be reprimanded. _I wonder if he'd hate my whip as well?_ "Remember those rewards you wanted? Well, when you can go a week without questioning me or second guessing what I want, I might have something for you."

Edward's face lit up, his smile brighter than the street light above us. "However, getting to your reward will most likely involve you taking orders that you will most likely want to decline. I want you at my house tomorrow night. We're going to take another run. If you have other plans, change them. I want you at my house at dusk." Edward nodded, his breathing finally resuming a normal pace and depth.

"Now run home. I want you to win. If you win, I'll go easy on you tomorrow night." I took off at a jog, waiting until Edward began running and was a few paces ahead of me. My legs were itching for a good run so I sped up into a sprint, my body flying through the night air. I passed by him easily and was at his home a full two minutes before he came up to me, panting.

"I wanted you to win. I expected better from you, Edward. I'm disappointed."

* * *

**A/N Review and fiberkitty will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Perhaps something naughty??? **


	6. Chapter 6: EPOV

**Disclaimer: Do you SEE us owning Twilight? Nope? Didn't think so.**

**A/N: **It was brought to our attention that a handful of the stories that came out recently for the D/S birthday contest are similar in plot to ours. We read them and we're not worried.

1. Check the dates, ours came first.

2. They have nothing on the dark mindfuck we're writing.

3. They have no idea the convoluted trip we're going to take you on.

* * *

**Edward POV **

"I wanted you to win. I expected better from you, Edward. I'm disappointed." He said as I dragged my ass to our front door.

My hands fisted at my sides. _You fucking son of a bitch. How dare you…_I took in a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. _He's trying to help you Edward. _Once, twice, three times I ran that thought through my head.

My eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm terribly sorry to have disappointed you." I said coolly, not quite able to disperse of my anger.

His eyes turned to the color of ice. "You are trying my patience Edward. You say you want help, and yet, you refuse to obey my instructions."

"How the hell am I supposed to run that fast?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair. Thankfully my breathing had gotten back in control. I didn't want to huff and puff in front of his cocky ass. "What are you? Part fucking Cheetah?"

He laughed lightly. "I keep my body in shape with daily runs. It wouldn't hurt you to do the same Edward."

I ground my teeth together. I worked out almost every day in the home gym that was situated in our guest room. Granted, I had been avoiding it and almost everything else for the past few weeks, but still, I did use it. I didn't put a lot of crap into my body, choosing to eat carefully, drank caffeine minimally, didn't go overboard on sweets, and now that I'd been forced to cut alcohol from my diet, could only see how my body could improve. And he has the _nerve _to say these things to me?

So…being the mature adult I was, spat out the first insult that came to mind. "Fuck you Doctor Whitlock." I stated flatly.

He gave me a little smirk, which for some reason, unnerved me. "I don't think so Edward."

He turned to Bella then. "I'll see you next Tuesday Bella, unless we run into one another at work."

He turned back to me. "Edward, don't forget, my place, tomorrow night, dusk. Be prepared for me to ride your ass." He chuckled lightly, almost as if he were having a private joke at my expense. "Dress accordingly Edward." And with that, he picked up his backpack, which I hadn't noticed was at his feet, and walked toward his car, whistling "Yankee Doodle Dandy".

_Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to be happy tomorrow night? _

I turned from the yard, and watching Jasper leave, only to find my wife staring angrily at me. "Great Edward. God. Why do you have to act like such a prick sometimes?"

"Me? ME?! He just made me run a fucking marathon because he _felt _like it!"

Her jaw set. "Get over yourself Edward." And with that, she stormed back into the house.

"Fuck…" I muttered. Was this how it was going to be? Were we going to argue after _every _one of Jasper's visits? What _was _it about him that put my back up? I sighed out a breath and did as I did Tuesday night. I locked up, turned off the lights and went upstairs.

I walked into our bedroom to find Bella undressing. "Bella? Love…I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what it is about him that just pisses me off."

She sighed. "Edward. Despite what you may be feeling at the moment, Jasper is only trying to help you. It wouldn't hurt you to work with him a bit more."

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked, trying to keep the anger from my voice. "This is hard for me Bella. I don't expect you to understand…"

"I'm trying but you won't let me in Edward." She said sadly.

I went to her then and pulled her into my arms. "Look. I really am sorry to snap at you. I just don't like him bossing me around."

She giggled then. "What?" I asked.

"You sound like a brooding teenager Edward. Suck it up. He _is _only trying to help."

I knew that, but there was just something about him…I wasn't sure what, but I had the feeling he was going to make me submit to his line of therapy, whether I really wanted to or not.

I decided to put him out of my mind for now and instead smiled at my wife. "So…since I guess I'm still under your care and to receive orders from you…what do you want me to do now?"

She smiled as she pulled away and pulled her shirt over her head. "Well…I think we need to try that one exercise again." Her grin grew. "Naked."

"Hell yeah." I said as I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

The next morning we were both up with the sun. Our family was coming over to help with some things in the house and as such, I had some things to prepare. I was working in the garage when Emmett and Rosalie pulled up. "YO BRO!" He yelled.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Hey Em, Rose, how are you today?"

Rosalie smiled at me. "Fine. No morning sickness. Yet."

"And her first craving!" Emmett said with a smile.

She shot him a look. "Do we need to tell the whole world Emmett?"

He came around the front of the car and wrapped his arms around her. "What? I like to make my babies happy. And if going out at midnight to hit the IHOP does it for them, then who am I to argue? Besides, that butter pecan pancake syrup is the shit."

She rolled her eyes. "Is Bella inside?"

I nodded. "In the kitchen. She's making a brunch casserole."

"Oh good. I'm hungry." Emmett said.

"You're always hungry." I shot back at him.

"Huh. Well, you do have a point."

Just then, my mom and dad pulled up and we quickly got to work building the inset bookcases Bella wanted in our living room to house her classics. It took a few hours, but when we were finished, they looked quite nice in my opinion, and Bella all but squealed when she saw them. She hugged me and informed me of the naughty ways she would thank me later.

And hey, who was I to complain about that?

Before I knew it, the day was all but gone and Bella said, "Love, you need to go. Jasper will be waiting."

"What's he doin' seeing the doc on the weekend?" Emmett asked as he shoved some of that nasty banana shit down his throat. Apparently I'm the only person on the planet that doesn't like bananas.

Bella smiled at me and said, "He and Jasper have some things they are working through."

My jaw set. "Apparently I'm not the easiest patient he's ever worked with."

"No shit." Emmett said under his breath, earning a swat to the back of his head from our mother.

"Language Emmett Christopher." She scolded.

"Yes ma'am." He said softly.

I laughed as I remembered all the times she'd cuffed _me _on the back of the head for swearing. I, however, had learned not to curse in front of our mother. Emmett…hadn't mastered that.

"Bella, the newest rom/com is out, you know? The one with that blonde girl. Want to go see it?" Rosalie asked her.

"I don't know…" She looked at me. I shrugged. I wasn't allowed to make decisions. She smiled. "Sure Rose. Esme, want to come too?"

"Oh, that's alright. Carlisle and I are going to have a nice romantic dinner in tonight."

Both Emmett and I said, "Eww…Mom!"

She laughed throatily. "Just because we're old doesn't mean…"

I held up a hand. "Please Mom. Don't."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine then. Be that way." She stood. "Come on Carlisle. Let's go. I believe there is a hot shower with your name on it."

He said it low, but I still managed to hear my father say, "Only if you join me."

I shivered and turned to Emmett, who looked a bit green. We realized our parents were young, and we also realized they'd had sex more than once. However, we did _not _need to see it up close and personal.

Bella and Rosalie were giggling as my parents walked out. "What?" I asked.

"You." Bella said with a grin. "You men kill me. Idiots. Emmett do you want to join us at the movies?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Last time I went with Rosie to that kind of movie she got mad at me for ogling the star. I think I'll go home and watch some TV, relax a bit. I've got some reading to do too. My new AMA Journal came in the mail and they interviewed the doctor that did that partial face transplant in England. I would like to do more with my degrees than just fix tits and badonkadonks one day."

Rosalie smiled at him. "My husband. He's so kind, so generous."

"So full of shit." I threw in.

He flipped me off. "So…I'm going to do that, and then just be waiting for you naked when you get home Rosie. You know how that lead actor makes you all hot and bothered. And big Em's here to reap the benefits."

"And on that note," I said, standing, "I'm going to go change and head out Bella, okay?"

She stood as well and kissed me. "Alright sweetheart. I'll see you late tonight. We're going to go ahead and leave."

"Yeah. Later. Much later. I want to get something good to eat too." Rosalie said.

We all laughed and I kissed Bella goodbye before hurrying upstairs to change into some basketball shorts, a beater, and a tee shirt. I slid my running shoes on my feet and dashed out the door. The sun was just dropping low in the sky. Luckily we hadn't set an actual time. While Jasper has the capacity to piss me off, I don't like being late.

I used the directions he had provided Bella with and easily made it to his house. It was a beautiful wooden structure overlooking a large lake. It was quite peaceful and made me wish Bella and I had found something similar. I walked up to the door and knocked sharply.

After only a moment's wait, Jasper appeared, ready in his own running clothes. "Perfect. I'm glad you could make it Edward."

I shrugged. "Well, you wanted me here."

He frowned. "Edward. I think you need to realize, when I tell you to do something, it is only for your benefit."

"I realize that." I said quietly. "But _you _need to realize that I don't like being told what to do, even if it _is _what is best for me."

Jasper put his hand to his chin and rubbed. "You were a stubborn child, weren't you?"

I laughed at that. "And sneaky. Emmett never could manage to sneak out of the house. He almost _always _got caught. I, on the other hand, had no trouble getting in and out of the house. The only times I ever got caught was when Emmett went with me."

Jasper laughed lightly. "I am to assume that you and your brother are very close?"

I nodded. "Yes. If not for him I wouldn't have come to see you."

Jasper smiled warmly. "Well, I'm glad you did. Come along, let's see what you are made of!" And with that, he took off running down his driveway. I caught up to him and we stopped at the road, quickly stretching our bodies and warming up.

"Are you going to make me race today? Or am I not to think of it?" I asked.

A small smile passed across his face, almost as if he were pleased with me asking. "Enjoy this Edward. This, today, is for the fun of the situation. Enjoy the sunshine, the weather, the lake, and, if you feel like it, the company as well."

I nodded. I did enjoy talking to Jasper. When he wasn't in "therapist" mode, that is. "That sounds like a good idea Doctor J."

He laughed again. I needed to make him laugh more. He was always so serious. Of course, I had been accused of the same thing from time to time, but that was usually by Emmett, and I had no intentions of acting like a fool like my brother did.

We started off then at a slow pace, and he was right, being aware of where we were running made the run all the better. We upped our speed and dashed along, relishing in the day. The sun setting over the lake was absolutely indescribable, as were the smells in the fresh air and the sounds of the birds and the wind around us.

Finally, just as the twilight was setting in, we made it back to his house. "Whew," I said as I pulled off my shirt. It was soaked through with sweat. "That was wonderful Jasper. I would run every day if that was my backdrop."

He smiled. "I love it here. There is just something about the air and the views when you're running that make you feel so alive."

He looked at me and said, "Come on in. I've got some towels."

I followed him inside and looked around. His place was nice, homey even. "Nice place you have here." I called out.

He came back up the hallway and threw me a towel. "Thanks. I really enjoy it. It's so comfortable and peaceful here…" He trailed off before asking, "Water?"

"Please."

He smirked and motioned for me to follow him. We entered his kitchen and I said, "Bella would love this." It was modern meets traditional. Dark cherry wood cabinets melded seamlessly with the stainless steel appliances.

He shrugged as he opened the refrigerator. "I don't do much in here, but it looks nice."

I laughed at that as I took the bottle of water he handed me. "I believe my wife would say that is a crime somewhere not to use this kitchen."

He smiled. "Perhaps I'll have to make her cook me something here, just to say my appliances have been broken in."

"She would love it. Cooking is her passion."

"One she is quite good at." He added.

I nodded. "True." Bella was a phenomenal cook. Just then, my stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Famished." I replied. "My brother, father and I worked in the house today building some shelves and then I was running behind to get here."

"I guess I shouldn't keep you then. You must have plans for dinner."

It almost sounded like he didn't want me to leave. I wasn't sure why, but I said, "No, Bella and Rosalie, Emmett's wife, are doing dinner and a chick flick. I'll probably grab something on my way home and call it an evening in front of the TV."

He nodded. "That reminds me. Did you ever get the chance to watch "Alice Through the Looking Glass" with Bella?"

I shook my head. "We have been busy."

He thought a moment. "I have it. Would you like to watch it? We could order some pizza, perhaps eat some popcorn and enjoy the show?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to watch a children's movie with Jasper while we ate pizza and popcorn like a bunch of girls on a sleepover, but I found myself unable to say no. "Okay."

He smiled. "Great. Well, I guess you can just grab a shower, and I'll do the same, then once the food gets here we can watch the movie."

My mouth went dry as I remembered my little hallucination of him in the shower. I cleared my throat. "I, uh, I don't have any clean clothes."

He shrugged. "That's fine. We're close to the same size, right? You can borrow some of my stuff."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." I managed.

He smiled and said, "Follow me."

I swallowed and followed him down the hall to his room. He moved to the dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a tee. "Here, this ought to do it."

"Th-thanks." I said uncertainly.

He smiled again. "It's my pleasure. Trust me. Now, guest bath is just right down the hall. I'll go ahead and call in our pizza. What toppings do you like?"

"I'll eat anything on pizza." I told him.

"Just no bananas." He said teasingly.

I felt my face heat up. "I'm sorry about that. I was being a jerk. I didn't realize you'd heard."

"I _think_," He said, steepling his pointer fingers together, "That subconsciously you _wanted _me to hear it, and that's okay too. Bella put you in your place."

I bristled at that.

He laughed at me. "Edward, Edward, Edward. You need to learn that you will _not _get your way all the time. Besides, look at this as a chance for Bella to prepare for motherhood. You and she have talked about children?"

I nodded, wondering how he even knew that. "Yes. We had planned on her going off her pill before this…all happened. After Mr. Burns died, she hadn't mentioned it, but she told me to pick up her prescription this week."

"I believe that waiting a bit longer is good. You want to make sure you are in top shape mentally for a child." He said softly.

He was right. I wanted to be able to _be _there for my child when I had one. "Besides," I told him. "We just found out Emmett's wife is pregnant. Bella wouldn't want to trounce on their good news."

He smiled. "Bella _is _selfless like that, isn't she?"

"If only you knew." I told him. Bella was such a better person than I was. She deserved the world, not to have to put up with me. Why she ever wanted me I would never know.

"So there isn't anything you _don't _like on pizza?" He asked me, bringing the conversation back around to dinner.

I shook my head. "I'm not a huge fan of anchovies…"

"I'm not either. I like fish, just not on a slice of bread with cheese covering it. Well, unless I splurge and eat a fish sandwich from McDonalds."

"Oh…you mean a heart attack on a bun?" I asked teasingly.

He laughed. "That would be the one. Okay, no anchovies. I'll just take care of that order. Take your time in the shower. I have a huge hot water heater. Don't be afraid of running me out of hot water."

I didn't take my time, in fact, I hurried rather quickly. Being in his house, using soap that smelled like him was making me very uncomfortable indeed. Not to mention the fact that I was going to have to wear his clothes! Without underwear! Gah…just shoot me now.

I stepped from the guest bathroom with my sweaty clothes balled up under my arm. My socks were soaked with sweat as well, so I padded barefoot out to the entryway and deposited my stuff in a small pile. "Would you like a bag for that?" He said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He held out a brown grocer's bag.

"Thanks." I said, taking the bag from him and shoving my clothes into it. He too, had showered and changed, his blonde hair looking darker and curlier being damp. He had on some sweat pants and a tee also.

Just then, the doorbell sounded. Jasper answered it quickly and the pizza boy just looked at us. It occurred to me then how it must look that we were both standing here in sweats and tee shirts, barefooted, with both our hair still wet. "Uh…thanks for letting me use your shower man." I said quickly. I grabbed my wallet out of my shorts, but Jasper waved me off as he slipped the boy some money and shut the door.

"That made you uncomfortable, didn't it?" He asked me softly.

"What?" I asked, trying to play it off.

"The fact that the boy might have thought we were lovers." He said it so simply, I automatically felt ashamed.

"Yes." I told him honestly.

He chuckled. "Are you uncomfortable with homosexuality?"

"I…well…I've never really thought about it."

"That's evading Edward." He told me flatly.

"Yes." I answered once again honestly. What was it about him? I seemed incapable of lying to him.

"Thank you for your honesty." He replied. "Come, we should enjoy this while it's still hot."

I followed him a bit dumbfounded back to the kitchen. He had two places set with paper products and chilled mugs along with two bottles of beer sitting at each place. "Do you like Pabst Blue Ribbon?" He asked.

I chuckled. "As a matter of fact…" It was one of my favorites. Emmett and I had gotten drunk off of it quite often in our youth. I popped the top on it and poured it into the mug. "Em and I would get so shit faced on this stuff…Dad would have to sober us up before Mom came home from any society lunches or whatever."

"Your father condoned it?" He asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

I shook my head. "Condone is a bad word. Accepted it was a part of growing up and urging us to do it at home in a safe environment, yes."

He smiled. "Your father sounds like a good man, a very understanding man."

I nodded. "He is. However…he gave us hell for it after we did it." I smiled at the memory of Emmett and I taking turns as he said, quote: "worshiping the porcelain gods", when my father came in. He cleaned us up, poured coffee into us and told us not to do that shit again. Then he told us to break one of the vases he disliked so he could punish us for something he could tell our mother.

"You had a good childhood." He stated.

I nodded again. "One of the best. We were lucky. Not all of our friends could say that." I said as I thought of mine and Emmett's childhood friend, James French. He had run away from home in his teens because of an alcoholic mother and abusive step-father. Last we had heard he had gotten into trouble with the law in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He hadn't been seen around here in years, though I knew his mother had died last year of cirrhosis.

We chatted a bit after that, nothing too heavy, just two friends hanging out, eating dinner. It was nice. Since med school and work, I hadn't had a lot of time for social calls. Bella and I sometimes hung out with some of her friends from school and her childhood, but even those visits had been few and far between lately.

We ate the whole pizza. It was delicious. He had gone with the spinach pizza, heavy on the garlic, onions, and white sauce. Bella would _love _my breath tonight. After that, we each grabbed another beer and he popped a bag of popcorn, tossing it quickly into a bowl. We made our way into the living room and he started the movie.

As we watched, I noticed a dull throb starting at the base of my neck and down into my shoulders. I rolled my neck a few times but it didn't seem to be getting any better.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I rubbed my neck lightly. "I think I worked too hard today. I haven't been doing anything and then today, not only did we build some bookcases, but I ran with you."

He smirked. "Maybe that will teach you to take better care of yourself."

I thought briefly of sticking my tongue out at him, but knowing that would either irritate him, or make him laugh at me for acting like I child, I chose to ask, "Do you have anything? Tylenol? Ibuprofen? Aspirin?"

He shook his head. "I don't believe in a lot of pain medications as a whole. But I do have something that will make you feel better."

"Thank God." I said relieved. "What?"

He smiled. "A massage."

"A what?" I asked nervously.

"Come." He said, tossing a pillow down onto the floor between his legs. "Sit. I know what I'm doing. I've been told I have magical hands."

"I really don't need to know about your love life doctor."

He chuckled at that. "No. I'm very good. I've taken classes in massage as well as acupuncture. I'm fully trained."

For some reason, that didn't make me feel better. But the pain was starting to get worse and I really didn't want to have to ask Bella to massage me. I had asked enough out of her lately. "Okay." I said, standing and moving to him.

I sat down between his legs and he said, "Just take a few calming breaths Edward. I'll make you feel great. Just focus on the movie, alright?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. He handed me the popcorn bowl and I popped a kernel in my mouth to calm my nerves. _Why are you nervous? _I asked myself. Jasper's large hands moved to my shoulders and soon began kneading my muscles. It felt amazing. Bella tried to give me massages, but her dainty hands just couldn't seem to work deeply enough to get the deep tissue.

I let out a tiny moan and Jasper chuckled. "You know, this would be easier if you took your shirt off."

I froze, but just for a moment. _Jasper doesn't think of you like that. He's not going to seduce you Edward. Relax. _I took a breath and slid my shirt from my body. His hands automatically went back to their ministrations and my eyes rolled back in my head.

I managed to open my eyes and watch a bit more of the movie as he continued massaging me. It felt wonderful and I didn't want him to stop. But alas, he did. His hands slowed and then one came down between my legs to where the popcorn bowl sat forgotten.

I felt something brush my face and turned my head in time to feel Jasper's breath ghosting on my cheek. He turned his head and our eyes were so close, our lips just a breath away from one another. I took in a gulp of air and smelled the soap from his skin mingling with the garlic and beer and butter from the popcorn.

I launched myself away from him, falling over sideways. I stood and ran a hand through my hair. The movie was going off. I hadn't noticed. "I, uh, I need to be going." I said as I slid back into my, or rather, _his _shirt.

He stood as well. "It is getting late. We don't want Bella to worry."

I nodded, perhaps a bit too vigorously.

"What did you think of the movie?" He asked.

"Honestly?" I asked.

He nodded. "If I ask you a question, I expect an honest answer, no matter what, understand?"

"I didn't like it."

He smiled. "I'm not surprised. Think back to your childhood. What was one of your favorite movies growing up?"

"Robin Hood."

"Which one?"

"The old one? With Errol Flynn? I always wanted to be Robin Hood. Emmett played Little John."

He laughed. "I'm not surprised. Even in his youth, Emmett was big, wasn't he?"

I nodded. "He's the only reason I ever learned to fight. If I didn't stand up for myself I always got beat up when we were little." I smiled. "Emmett's bigger, but I'm faster."

Jasper smiled. "I suppose we'll see just how fast you are. I want us to run together more often. How about every Saturday morning? And also on Wednesday mornings if you don't have a surgery?"

I paused. I _did _enjoy running with him. I enjoyed being with him, talking with him, I was just…uncomfortable when we were close like we just had been. And I wasn't exactly sure why. I mean, I'd hung with Emmett my whole life. We still were known to get on the ground wrestling when we went to an actual gym. But there was something…definitely not familial about Jasper. But again, I knew I couldn't say no to him. So I smiled. "I would like that Jasper. Thank you."

He smiled. "Okay then. So I'll see you on Tuesday night, and we'll go from there. Have a nice week Edward, and enjoy your time off while you still have it."

"I will. Thank you Jasper. For everything."

"Don't forget…Bella owns you. You are to do her bidding, no matter what. And just a word of advice? Don't growl, grimace, or sigh when she tells you to do something. It only makes her feel bad that I'm making her do this, okay?"

I sighed. "It isn't her I'm mad at when she tells me these things."

He laughed. "I know. But remember it, okay?"

"I will." I turned then, slipped my feet into my shoes, grabbed my bag, and headed home. When I arrived, Bella was just pulling up as well. "Where have you been?" She asked with a smile.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "I had a nice evening with my therapist."

"And how did it go?" She asked as she unlocked the door.

I thought a moment. "Quite well I think. Quite well…"

* * *

**A/N**: Those of you reading kitty's LaF: her hotel's net speed is dismal so she's having issues uploading the next chapter. It will be up today even if she has to pay for the upgraded bandwidth. After breakfast, she's going to wander the mini city that is the kalahari with all 3 kid in tow to find a free hi-speed connection.


	7. Chapter 7: JPOV: Deprivation

A/N: What do you think of fanfic being down? Kinda made responding to reviews hard, but here you go. It's midnight, I can post. Love me?

Disclaimer: We don't own twilight or the characters, just our plot.

Remember, reviews earn you sneak peeks and when we start getting over 100 reviews per chapter we'll consider giving you two chapters per week.

* * *

**JPOV**

"So, your _client_ has been back to work for a while now. Have you made any progress with his training?"

Eleazar's question brought images of Edward in my sweatpants to mind. I suppressed a sigh and considered how our run had gone as well as the fact that he was learning to be honest with me. Then a grin grew, unintended, as I thought of how he'd startled as I reached for more popcorn. Edward was becoming hyper-aware of my proximity.

"By your smile, I'd say yes. Do you know that I can't remember the last time I saw you smile? Perhaps the day I collared you to help you feel safe once more... No, not even then. It must have been the day Alice decided that she and Laurent were up for some play sessions with you. Having her back in your life changed you, for the better of course."

I looked at my one-time captor and now closest confidante. Age seemed to have made him even more attractive. Pushing forty five, he was still as trim as most men half his age. The daily regimen of running, avoiding refined sugar products, and otherwise being entirely too granola for my tastes has served him well. His Spanish blood is prevalent in his features. Eleazar's hair was jet black, thick and slightly waved. He kept it close cropped and I knew his vanity had him tinting his temples dark whenever a hint of gray showed through. His facial hair was always immaculately trimmed.

Carmen, his twenty four/seven collared sub of a wife always took care of his hair and goatee each morning. They had developed quite the elaborate ritual since he found her in Aro's slave room. Aro had told us she was a gift from his training facility to ours. He said she would help support the new subs so that they would be molded faster and able to withstand Aro's demands faster.

Assured of her loyalty, we allowed her access to our two dormitories. One held subs and a few flat out slaves that Aro was aware of. We maintained proper paperwork on them. Each came to us willingly through friends or other subs. Except for the slaves, they came directly from Aro. Some we found and Eleazar convinced to join us. Then there was Edward. He's something new. He will be my crown jewel of the whole ordeal.

Our other dormitory is closer to my home in an apartment building that Alice holds the deed for under her name. The subs that aren't ready to mainstream with their outside life stay there, expenses paid, as long as they are behaving well. Aro knows nothing of them and neither do the other subs. When Emily and Isabel were still here with us, they stayed in the dormitory Aro was aware of, although more often than not they stayed at one of our homes.

Now they are both watching Aro for us and will report to me on my next trip to Italy which is coming up soon. Aro wants to ensure that I still know who holds the power in our relationship. I can still bow my head, although I'm finding that the reigns are becoming harder to bear.

Soon, we'll be able to take our subs up against his and take over his position in our world. Gone will be the days of forced submission and kidnapping beautiful teens and plying them with gifts until their eighteenth birthday when they are suddenly collared. Eleazar and I will abolish the practice of kidnapping wealthy politician's children to add millions to our bank account in ransom to release them.

Corrine. I haven't thought of her in ages. It's all her fault I got into this in the first place.

"_Corrine Stevens, daughter of prominent Republican Senator Joshua Stevens, has been kidnapped by a slave ring based on American soil. Your mission is to get in, get her out, and then find what we need to shut Maria down."_

_Those were the last words I heard from my senior officer before I was handed a folder with everything I'd need to know and plane tickets out of my once semi-sane life as a profiler. Turns out the FBI didn't do their research properly. Corrine had gone willingly, she wanted to disobey Daddy and this was her way to rebel. Senator Stevens flipped out, could not believe his good little girl would do something like that and had two agents storm the building. They ended up dead so I was called on to offer my expertise. _

_After four months of setting myself out as bait, I was brought in and broken down. After my training was complete I was finally allowed with other subs and found Corrine, enjoying her life in the lap of luxury. She'd serve breakfast to Maria and any guests in the main dining room and then laze about in the hot tubs of the dormitory the rest of the day. She considered the occasional whipping and sexual servicing worth the lack of effort she had to put into her day._

Now the poor girl is in an asylum. Turns out her loving father was worried she'd spill the beans about having sought out entrance into a slave ring. A few hundred thousand dollars as a bribe to the right physician and she's diagnosed as mentally unstable from the atrocities committed to her by Maria. The few moments of the day she's not too drugged to speak, the staff just assume that her brain is addled from the pain inflicted upon her.

If Aro had just kept his training facility off of American soil, I never would have been involved. As long as he stays in Italy and has his slave ring operating away from here, the United States Government turns a blind eye. Aro and his brothers have men everywhere so we have to be careful at who we let in to our private program. I alone have thirty subs who will kneel only for me. When the time is right and the funds are there, we'll make our move.

"Where did you go, Jasper? I've been talking for a few minutes and your eyes are glazed."

"Memories of how I entered this world."

Eleazar waved his hand and I switched from jacking him off to sucking him. His sandalwood soap added an exotic scent to his also closely trimmed pubic hair. He smelled like everything that was not America to me. He was far away lands, spices, and freedom. My own hands were bound at the wrist before me, resting between his legs now.

I worked his cock the way I wanted my own sucked, hard and fast with just a hint of teeth at times. He let out a groan and my tongue was gifted with a sudden burst of his precum. I released him to the air momentarily, my tongue lapping up the fluid. Once gone, I kissed and licked down his cock until my tongue met his balls, teasing them before working back to his head. With a last slow lick around the head I took him back into my mouth, all the way down.

"Oh my, you haven't forgotten what I like." Eleazar's head thumped back against the wall of his sauna, the hot steam surrounding us. "Yes, you are my fortunate little pet when you wish you be. I so love seeing your rugged southern boy charm on your knees before me. Mmmmm. It's been too long."

I loved watching him like this, when my role as friend was left behind for cherished sub. He would still speak freely but there would be punishment if I did not perform well. The moment his hand gave me a directive, I went from a friend helping out another friend with some morning wood while his wife was off with their children, to a sub pleasing his master.

Eleazar's cock nudged the back of my throat and I focused on taking shallow breaths as his hips pumped my face. My tongue wrapped around his slender but long shaft as I moved upon him, flicking and tantalizing his cock all over.

His hands tugged my hair, pulling me into a rhythm he liked. In our years together, I already knew what he wanted, but I could never stop my love of having him tug my hair. It always brought my cock to attention.

"Yes, my pet, you like this, don't you? Mmm. There. Do you remember our first time after Maria?"

I hummed around his cock. Eleazar came to me and spilled it all. From Aro wanting Maria gone but not knowing how without implicating himself down to how Eleazar and Aro goaded me into snapping. It was all their plan. Had I not taken her out, Eleazar was going to do it himself. He just wishes that he had been able to find me sooner and avoid a lot of my resurfacing trauma after my escape.

A psychologist who was on Aro's payroll alerted them of my presence and Eleazar swooped in on me. Here we are pushing eight years later and I'm now his head trainer. He's the one who taught me how to breathe again. He holds my collar loosely but I cannot wait for the day I do not wear one at all. Eleazar does not believe that day will come. He is concerned that I won't be able to take being unbound and free, without a master.

I increased my suction as I thought of a younger Eleazar collaring me and bending me over his lap. After he'd paddled me, I was thrown to the floor and he took me from behind. He was not an unkind master and he used an abundant use of lubricant, unlike Maria had with her toys. I'd made a mess of the floor, my stomach, and chest that night as I came while he fucked my ass. Since then I've learned a little more restraint.

"Shit!"

My face met his pubic bone as Eleazar slammed me down into his lap, his cock as far in as possible. I could feel jet after jet of his hot cum splash against my throat. Making a few motions of swallowing, he groaned before pulling me off of him.

"Good boy. Now, go see Kasey to get some relief of your own before you go to work."

"Yes, sir."

Eleazar kissed me gently, his cum still flavoring my mouth. "You really are my best, Jasper. Now, go have fun and no more of this 'sir' crap today."

He slapped my ass as I stood up and then he reached for my wrists, flipping loose the knot that bound me. The moment his cock had come out, I had lifted my wrists for the binding. We didn't have my wrists tied together so much for the bondage aspect, it truly made it easier. When bound, I just pump my hands together by raising and lowering my arms without having to work much. He'd never say it during our morning meets but he enjoys seeing me bound before him.

Our relationship was always this tumultuous. One moment we were horny friends talking about life, the next we were fucking as I called him 'master' or 'sir' depending on if he had me collared or not. If it was impromptu, he was 'sir'. If I was bound in that hideous studded leather band he made me wear, he was my 'master' and I could expect to leave sore.

* * *

I was on my way to the hospital after a session with Kasey where we had tried out Eleazar's latest toy. I'd been with him when he ordered the standing cage with cuffs and waist belt that can hold the sub at any desired position, even upside down. I ended up suspending her horizontally, spread out so that she was parallel to the floor right at the height to be plowed into. I was kind and brought out a small table with a pillow so she could rest her weight onto it and not be in pain afterwards.

I made an appointment with Eleazar's "secretary" to have Kasey and the cage set aside for me next week for a more thorough investigation of possible positions. Then I'd see if she could properly submit for my pleasure, not just for mutual enjoyment. I rarely take out my sexual frustration on a sub but Edward is driving me to a new level of tension. If I could just get some sort of a breakthrough with him. I need to find a way for him to implicitly trust me.

I'd showered there at the house with Eleazar's newest male sub to wash me. He was a lovely young man from the Quileute Reservation, an area a few hours away along the coast. Seth was fresh faced and eager to please, a combination Eleazar and I both enjoyed, numerous times, as we broke him in.

Eleazar had found him on the streets of Seattle a few months after Seth's father had died. He'd lost his sense of self and Eleazar was there to help him find his way back to a stable life once more. Within our facility, he was primarily our bathroom attendant although he was always happy to aid us with more hand-on methods of relaxation.

He was larger than most men, his shoulders broad and his chest something out of a gym training magazine yet still natural, not muscle bound. Seth had led me into Eleazar's large shower room- a ten by ten room that was just one large tile shower. He had turned on the taps and waited for it to warm before removing my robe.

I was long since used to the routine although was not used to his infectious enthusiasm for every activity. I know that I keep in good shape but damn did that boy stroke my ego, among other things, while bathing me. If he was going to stay with Eleazar for long, I may have to spend more Monday breakfasts with Eleazar.

Perhaps I could even see about him accompanying me on my upcoming trip to Italy. I can't take any of our females or they won't come back. Seth is not Aro's type so I would not need to worry about losing him.

The hospital loomed ahead of me suddenly. I had been driving on autopilot while thinking of Seth and his extremely warm hands. I pulled into parking lot and headed towards the physician and staff parking. Edward's car was parked beside Bella's, his immaculately clean as if a new car, hers looking a little more lived in.

Edward has been back to work for a few weeks now and today is his first day leading a surgery. Hospital policy was that any physician out for an extended leave after a patient death needed to assist with several surgeries to ease them back into the environment. Today, Edward has to face his last fear, being the one to hold the scalpel.

We went for an extra run last night. He'd called me having a mild panic attack, not sure he could handle this but not wanting to tell Bella he was afraid. I showed up on his doorstep not twenty minutes later, made my apologies to Bella for interrupting their evening and asked Edward if he could go for a run with me.

We ran, did some deep breathing exercises, and then I helped him stretch out in the basement before leaving. Edward was no longer scared of taking his shirt off around me, three weeks of routine was helping him to feel comfortable. After helping him cool down and stretch, I gave him another neck massage, something else he's come to enjoy.

Bella had asked if I could show her what I do differently but I played it off as just being stronger. I rather enjoy having something I can do for Edward, something I can do better than anyone else. When speaking with Garrett, Eleazar's second in command, he seemed amused at my dedication to my patient. Any other sub would have been cut loose long ago as a lost cause. But I know he's going to be something else once I can break through his walls.

Now, three floors and several walls will separate us. Mondays mean checking on my inpatient clients. I parked near my clinic's entrance and ran inside, dodging Jessica while she was making coffee. My phone's light was flashing so it meant that one of four people had left me a message. Please don't let it be Aro or Dr. Cullen, the Chief of Staff, not his son. Only they along with Bella and Edward have my direct extension, everyone else goes through Jessica first.

I logged in to my voice mail while unlocking my desk to grab my pre-printed forms. As soon as I found out what was needed, I'd take off for my rounds. I was pleasantly surprised to hear Bella's voice play back to me.

"Jasper, it's Bella Cullen. I was hoping if you're free around eleven thirty today that we could meet for lunch in cafeteria. I wanted to talk to you about Edward's progress. My extension is four three five eight. Thank you!"

I picked up the phone and called her back, agreeing that eleven thirty should be fine and told her to have me paged or to send a text to my pager from her email account should anything change. She seemed relieved which worried me. As his first morning properly back in surgery, I could only guess how stressed Edward was today. Perhaps on my rounds I could pop in and wish him well if he wasn't already in the OR.

I took care of the isolation room patients first, noting new medication levels where necessary. I was able to start the process of releasing one patient to go onto the less restricted mental health ward as she was much more stable. We would need another psych evaluation by a physician she was not used to in case she was carefully wording her responses to gain her exit from lock down and suicide watch.

Finally at ten thirty I was over to Edward. He had just finished up a surgery as the assistant for his last time and after completing his dictation, he'd be on break for twenty minutes before scrubbing up. Apparently it was just a routine lap chole, removal of the gallbladder through tiny incisions, something he'd done several times before the _incident_.

"How are you feeling Edward?"

"A little nervous but I've been working on the visualization techniques you've been walking me through. They're helping. I know I can do this."

"I know you can too, Edward. You're a brilliant surgeon, you'll be fine."

Edward beamed at my praise. I clapped him on the shoulder and walked with him down the hall to his office. After he was inside, I made sure he had my pager number on him.

"If you need anything, just call me on my cell or page me. I'm going to check on two patients and then I'm off to lunch. I'll stay in this building until around one. After that, I'm just a basement tunnel walk away. I don't have any patients until three and then I'll be in the office with appointments until seven. But if you need anything, you call and I'll be there. One of my associates can handle whatever I can't reschedule. You're my priority."

He gave me a crooked smile, disarming me slightly. I hadn't seen this one before. It wasn't his usual dazzling smile full of perfect sparkling teeth. This smile was relaxed and comfortable but warm. It felt like it was just for me. I found myself quickly returning his smile and then stepping back. Keep your distance Jasper, he's a patient first, sub second. He's not yours to fall for.

"Check in with me after, doctor's orders."

Edward gave me a mock salute and sat down at his desk. I watched as he closed his eyes and drifted off into his own world before walking away. I still had time to drop off my files at my office and then meet Bella at her office for lunch.

Jessica was on the phone with an insurance company when I walked in. She gave me her fake peppy smile as I looked over at the stack of mail for me. Damn. I really didn't want to deal with more paperwork. Fuck it. It would wait until tonight. I unlocked my office, checked my email, verified my vacation time with Human Resources and then closed up.

"Jess, I'm off to lunch. I'm going to be over in the main building until just before my appointment. If anything comes up, you know how to reach me. If for any reason I'm paged, you'll get the duplicate on the office email. Forward any appointments I can't make to Dr. Jans. He's free this afternoon and doing overflow office hours for emergency appointments."

"Sure thing Dr. Whitlock. You know I can keep it all under control. That's why they hired me."

No, they hired you because you were fucking the son of the human resources rep you talked to. I gave her a nod and took off down the stairs to the basement walkway. The hallway was the same beige painted cement blocks as the main hospital, but there wasn't a pretty border or paintings to cover them. The dull yellow lights over head did nothing to make it a cheery walk. Seeing as there were only five offices across the street and patients normally parked near our building if they wanted to see one of us, the doctors were the only ones really using it.

I took the elevator in the hospital's basement up to the business office's floor where Carlisle's suite was held. Bella was grabbing her coat and talking animatedly to Alice. The stack of folders Alice was holding was nearly as tall as she was.

"Hey Alice. What are you doing over here with Bella? Aren't you supposed to be off counseling some patient?"

"Oh shush. I'm on break. You know those fifteen minute things we get twice a day but you never take? Bella was just telling me how much Edward has improved since you started treating him. I knew you'd be able to help. You're the best."

I rolled my eyes but gave Alice a smile when she pouted. Her lips quickly turned up into a smile and she set her files down on Bella's desk. I was surprised she could actually carry them all at once.

"These are for you and Dr. C. anyways. These are cases he needs to oversee by next week. I was over in Managed Care checking on some issues with one of my patients. Their manager handed these to me for Carlisle to sign off on. She seemed to think you wouldn't yell as loudly at me for bringing them."

That's the truth. No one can stay mad at Alice. She's just too... Alice. She's bubbly, caring, funny, loyal, and tenacious.

"They're going to have to wait for me to process them later, Alice. I have a lunch date with Jasper."

Alice turned to me with questions in her eyes.

"She wants to discuss Edward's progress with me, well, what HIPPA and patient/doctor confidentiality allow anyways." I leaned down to Alice and brushed my lips across her ear. "You know you're the only girl for me Ali-cat, ring or no ring."

She looked down at her right hand. Alice and Laurent had been hinting at becoming proper subs but neither could afford several weeks off of work for the first training sessions and I didn't know if Alice could properly turn off her feelings for me. If she couldn't separate Jasper, former boyfriend and sometimes lover from Jasper, her Dominator, there would be serious issues when she mainstreamed and would occasionally deal with me outside of the Dominant and Submissive world. The Jasper she loved and still holds affection for would be gone the moment the ring is on her finger.

"Bella, are you ready? I know Dr. Cullen has a meeting with the department heads at twelve thirty so you need to be back here by then."

Bella nodded and wished Alice goodbye. I offered her my arm, smiling at Alice as we left. Her minor flash of jealousy was amusing me. I'd have to explore that later as she didn't show any jealousy when I was with Laurent, or even when she walked in on me with Emily a few months ago.

The two of us took the elevator to the first floor, a rather tense silence between us. I would have to walk a fine line between what I could tell her and what I could not. When we are at their home, with Edward present, it is much easier as our relationship is casual. Here, I am definitely a physician and her husband is my patient. Confidentiality must be maintained.

We went through the line, smiling at her as she gaped at my chicken tenders, country gravy, and fries all piled onto one plate. She grabbed a salad, lemonade, and a cup of soup. As we waited for the cashier to ring our meals through to our accounts, Bella kept looking down at my tray.

"What? You've been looking at my tray like it's going to attack you."

"Have not. Ok, maybe I have. But it's attacking your cholesterol. Just looking at it is raising mine by a few points."

Bella's eyes met mine and she quickly ducked her head. I was suddenly hit with a warm breeze scented with strawberries. Bella had stepped in front of the air vent, her hair flew out in front of her face. Her nose crinkled as the hair brushed it. She quickly side stepped and tamed her hair down, tucking it behind her ears.

"I'll run it off and besides, I eat my oatmeal every morning to make up for it."

"Oh great, you get to eat chicken strips, fries, and gravy and then make my husband run it off with you."

I quickly handed the cashier my ID card and studied the machine as she swiped it. Carrying my tray, I walked over to the nearest empty table. Bella sat across from me, her lower lip drawn between her teeth.

"Jasper, I'm just teasing. Edward always comes back so much calmer after your runs with him. It's like he tenses up gradually as time goes on between your visits. Once he's seen you, he just relaxes and enjoys life. You're making a marked change on him."

"That's nice to know. I've been worried that I was pushing Edward too far. He has a very definite comfort zone and ever since our second visit I've been trying to push him beyond it. I want him to trust me with what's bothering him.

"I think in some ways, he trusts you more than he trusts me. I know he called you last night. Your cellphone was an outgoing call, not incoming. Did he call you?"

Smart woman. We'd have to be more careful if Edward wanted to avoid Bella's questioning. He could start with deleting his call log.

"I'm not at liberties to discuss my time with your husband starting from our first contact of each visit through my departure. We spoke, went for a run to clear our heads, and after discussing some lingering issues, we ran back to your home."

"But is he getting better? Is my Edward going to be okay?"

I reached across the table to take her hand. "Yes, it is my professional opinion that he's on the road to being back to a hundred percent soon. As a friend, I think that you'll have him back soon. Just give him time. He needs your support now more than ever."

"Can you tell me what treatment you're using that is working so well with him?"

How do I tell Bella that I'm biding my time and slowly breaking Edward down by dominating him? She's not aware of my lifestyle and for now it is easier that way. Eventually, she'll figure it out by the changes I will bring about in Edward and any demonstrations he makes. But for now, having her think me a physician with an interest in Eastern methods of treatment is better for all of us.

"The specific nature of my treatment changes from session to session. I tailor our activities specifically to his needs."

My pager went off in my pocket and I pulled it out. _ 911 ext8987_. The operating room, Edward.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I really have to go. An emergency came up. Can we talk more later? I can stop by early for my next appointment and we can finish up, or call me anytime."

Bella started to interrupt and I heard her ask if it was Edward but I just stashed my half eaten tray on the conveyor belt to the washing staff and took off at a jog. My pace quickened to a sprint. I had to get to him. Edward needed me.

I ran faster than I thought possible, my chest burning, lungs heaving with their effort to keep my body oxygenated. I flashed my badge to the nurse at the triage desk and rounded the corner of the surgical unit. I ran down the hall to operating room seven from where he'd called. I could see him through the window to the clean up room, his back to me, head on the wall.

I slid my identification badge through the door lock and it clicked open. Edward turned to face me, tears in his eyes. His face was drawn, a ghostly gray.

"I couldn't do it... I cracked under pressure. I made the incisions. I even got all the instruments in place. But when it came time to cut free the gallbladder, I couldn't do it. I couldn't see anything but blood. It was pouring out of the cuts I'd made, welling up like from a fountain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but it was still there behind my eyes. I had to bow out and come here to breathe."

I took a good look at his hands. There was a small amount of blood on his gloves, but nothing out of the ordinary. I peeked through the glass to the operating room where the procedure was under way. The patient's vitals were just fine and there was no excessive blood.

"Edward, come here." I used a tone he wasn't used to, the one I used with new subs. I needed to take control of the situation, quickly, before it escalated to a full out panic attack.

"Look through the glass, what do you see?"

"Blood."

I let out a sharp breath. "Edward, come here." I waited until he walked over to me. "Good. Now look through the glass."

Edward tilted his head up to the glass but his eyes were closed. "There's just blood everywhere. Blood and beeping. It won't stop. All I can see is blood and all I hear is the incessant beeping of the monitors. I want it all to go away."

I reached over and started to rub his back, starting at his neck as a half-massage. I stroked his back softly before using a slight pressure to turn him. My hands moved to his temples, my fingers rubbing circles.

"It's okay, Edward. It will all be okay. I can assure you that there isn't blood everywhere. There's just the small amount right at the incisions and on the gloves. Why don't you open your eyes and take a look. For me?"

Edward brought up a hand and squeezed the bridge of his nose. I'd seen his father do the same thing a year ago while fighting with the board of trustees. It must be a Cullen trait. I would later find a way to wash the small streak of brownish red from his nose.

After lowering his arm, Edward finally opened his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. I watched his face as he looked into the room.

"The patient's still breathing."

"Yes."

"I didn't kill him."

"No you didn't. You were doing a fine job Edward."

All of a sudden Edward sank down to the floor, his hands over his ears. "The beeping won't stop though. I can hear the zap of the paddles but nothing is working. I can hear the alarm going off as he flatlines. It won't stop. Make it stop, please make it stop. Jasper, please."

My mind began to race. I thought back on everything I've learned about him in the past five weeks. He is calmer as the sky darkens into night. Edward likes his world to be silent except for his music. Edward wants to be alone when he's upset. I had to find someplace quiet where he could rest. I needed someplace we wouldn't be overheard as I calmed him down. He needed a place where silence was guaranteed.

A sensory deprivation tank's silence would be perfect. I glanced down at my watch. The sleep study staff would be done with the daily cleaning and wouldn't have any patients until after dinner. It should be free.

I knelt beside Edward, taking his hands in my own. "I know a place that can make it stop. Do you feel like a short run. I'll try and let you win this time."

I kept his wrist loosely within my grasp and pulled him through the doors, running for the fourth floor sleep study department. I took him up the back stairs so that we would not run into any patients and fewer staff. He kept up, just a foot behind me, as we ran through the halls. I brought our pace down to a quick walk as we approached the right area. The paint went from tan and cream to a soft blue with darker indigo carpet. I stopped in front of a small glass door and waved to Janelle, one of the nurse practitioners who watches over the program. She pressed the button beside her on the table and the doors swung open.

"Jan, I have a patient who needs the tank. Can you squeeze us in?"

She looked at us both and then closed the door. "Sure. You do have the paperwork filled out, yes?"

"No but I will. Dr. Cullen would not be pleased if I didn't keep his son's file up to date."

"Oh, I didn't recognize you in your surgical scrubs. I assumed you were an inpatient. Sorry, Dr. Cullen."

Edward just continued to tense beneath my grip on his wrist.

"Please Janelle, it's urgent."

"Fine, just follow me."

We were led to a small door at the back of the hallway and into a locker room. A series of readouts were on the wall along with a panel of switches. Bathing suits in a range of sizes were on the top rack, a selection of small shorts on the bottom, towels in the middle.

"Thanks Janelle. I can take it from here. One hour, tops. I'll flip the interior switch if there's an emergency I can't handle." I waited until she left and then walked over to where Edward was standing, his eyes tightly shut, his hands over his ears. "Edward, I need you to strip. We're going to get into some very warm salt water. It will ruin your clothes. There are some trunks on the wall for you to wear."

He didn't move, just stood there shaking like a leaf. "Edward, can you hear me?" He gave a tiny nod. "I know you're still hearing the machines now but I need to get you undressed. I'm going to start untying the knots from your scrubs. If or when you feel ready to help, please do. If at any time you feel uncomfortable with me undressing you, just stop me. I can leave the room and wait for you. But I really want to get you into the tank as soon as possible. The silence will help."

I stepped behind him and placed my hands by the tie at his neck. I pitched my voice low and soft the way I would to soothe a bleeding sub after a lesson in withstanding pain. "Edward, I'm going to untie the knot at your neck. Just listen to my voice and focus on my hands." I pulled loose the cords and then moved to the one in the middle of his back. "There's one more on your shirt and then I'm going to slip it forward over your arms. You'll need to let go of your ears, just for a moment."

I quickly shoved the shirt down his arms and then led them back to his ears. I pulled down his surgical scrub bottoms, leaving him in a dress shirt and slacks. I moved back to his front and began to release the buttons on his shirt. "I'm taking off your shirt now. Are you doing okay, Edward?"

He again gave a small nod and this time let out a shaky breath. "I'm right here Edward, nothing is going to happen to you. Thank you for trusting me to do this." I clasped his hands softly and lowered them to his sides, pushing his shirt with them. "Do you still hear them?"

"Y... yes." Tears were now glistening at the corners of his still sealed eyes.

"Almost done and then I'll make it all go away. I'm going to undo your belt and pants. Kick off your shoes for me." I quickly slid his button through the button hole and lowered the zipper. This time it was my turn to bite my lip as I saw he'd gone commando beneath his black slacks.

His hair was trimmed but not bare, and I could see his cock laying softly against his upper thigh. I closed my eyes and pushed his pants down, careful until I was past his cock and balls. Reaching over, I grabbed a pair swim trunks and had him step out of his pants and into the shorts in the same fluid movement. I peeled off his socks and then began to work on getting myself naked. I quickly tossed off my clothes, just throwing them onto the bench and pulled on a pair of trunks.

I opened the plastic hatch and flipped on the orange light which would slowly fade to black after one minute in the water. I took a step up and over the threshold. Edward was still standing where I'd left him, his hands now at his sides, tensing and loosening with each breath.

"Come. It's safe in here. It's quiet. You'll want to open your eyes. Come take my hand."

Edward's eyes opened to the barest of slits and he shuffled forward to the step up to the tank. I held my hand out to him and he grasped it tightly, his breath coming short and fast. He was nearing hyperventilation. I helped him down the step into the tank, the water at his ankles.

"I'm going to pull the door shut. There is a pull cord by the door. It will turn on the light slowly, giving our eyes a chance to adjust. This orange glow will fade to complete black soon. Before that happens, I want you to finish going down the stairs or just sink down into the water. It's salinity will keep you afloat. I'm going to join you in the water but stay silent for a little while. You need to get your breathing under control and then we can start to talk through the day."

I slid down off the ledge into the water when I could still see his outline floating. I stretched out beside him, our hands only an inch or so apart. The water was warm, just above body temperature, like a nice bath minus the scented oils or bubbles.

Edward's breathing slowly came down over the next three or four minutes, our breathing the only sound in the tank. He was so tense that I could feel it where I was at. It was time to start bringing him down to a calm space where he could relax.

"Edward, do you still hear the sounds?"

I heard water swish and then a small laugh. "No. I tried shaking my head but all I did was get water in my ears."

"Is the darkness bothering you?"

"No, I like it. It's so different from the bright lights of the OR. Thank you for knowing exactly what I needed."

That's what a Dom does, Edward. I anticipate what you want through information I've gathered through careful study. Then I take care of you so that you can take care of me.

"I thought this would help. Are your eyes open?"

"It's pitch black, does it matter?"

I wanted to laugh at his rather annoyed tone, such a quick turn from his quiet grateful voice moments before. He was still in there, fighting this connection. Today was our turning point though. He needs me. I'm the one he called, not Bella.

"Would I have asked if it didn't? It matters because it proves that you aren't seeing illusionary blood where blood does not exist. Open your eyes Edward."

I was done playing games with him. It was time for us to get down to business. He was going to learn to do as I ask without talking back, without questioning my directives.

"Are they open now?"

"Yes but I don't see anything except blackness. There's nothing here."

"I'm here."

Edward went silent for a moment and then took a breath. It was let out shakily. "I know. I can feel you just beyond my reach. It's like I know where you are without seeing or touching you. Maybe it's just being in the tank making me open up all my senses. I don't know. It's nice knowing you're in here with me. You calm me down better than anyone I've met, even Bella."

"I'm glad that I help you Edward. It makes me feel useful. Is there anything you want to talk about today, what set off the panic attack?"

"No. We already covered that in the scrub room. It just hit me, it was too much."

"Do you want me to prescribe you a mild anti-anxiety medication? I would prefer to avoid it but if it would make you feel calmer when going into surgery, I would do so for you."

The water thrashed again. "No. I think it will be better next time. Knowing this is here will help too. I'll know that there is a place to get away from all the electronics. Hopefully you won't have to undress me again. Sorry about that."

"No worries. I'm going to be quiet for a while and just let you think. I want you to focus on absorbing the quiet into you so that you have a place of quiet to retreat to. If the world becomes too loud, you'll have a silent refuge you can sink down into until the world is more easily dealt with."

We floated in silence for a long time, my guess is that we were quiet for twenty minutes. My mind kept drifting to the sight of Edward's cock and the lovely pubic hair that was as bronze as the hair on his head. I'd overheard the nurses joking that they wanted a peek down his pants to see if he dyed his hair. I could vouch that it was all natural.

"Are you gay?"

I sputtered a bit of water that went into my mouth as I turned towards Edward's voice. Not only was his speaking sudden but that question of all things. I took a deep breath and considered how to answer without lying.

"You've seen Alice."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Edward, I don't want you to ever be sorry for asking me a question when you are free to do so. I want to know your mind and that is the only way for me to learn how your mind works. Thank you for finding the courage to ask a question which some could find offensive."

I thought back about the things I've heard about his brother. Emmett Cullen is notorious for not having a mental filter. "You are definitely Emmett's brother with that lack of finesse, Dr. Cullen."

Edward let out a small laugh. "I guess he's rubbed off on me a bit."

He continued to laugh for a few more seconds and then they quickly turned into sobs. I could feel his arms floundering in the water. I switched so that I was treading water, my toes just barely brushing the bottom.

"Edward, I'm here. Tell me what's going through your head."

He let out another loud sob, shaking. I could sense that he was now upright based on sound and the water's movement.

"I thought I was doing so well. You were making such a difference. And then today happened. I just don't think I'm ever going to get over this. I'm in a fucking sensory deprivation tank and I'm fucking bawling my eyes out in front of you. That's not how I do things."

I moved forward in the water until I ended up against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry on my shoulder. His arms were on mine, not shoving me away, but not holding me either.

"Shh. Edward. It will be fine. You went through a major emotional trauma. It is going to have lasting effects."

I stroked his back gently and when water dripped down into my face I pushed my hair back and then gently pushed his bangs out of his eyes, off to the side. I continued to make soothing sounds as I rubbed circles on his back.

Edward's hands relaxed and he began to lean into me. I used my legs to propel us to the side where I sat on the lowest stair and had him resting in the water with his head on my shoulder.

"We can amp up the treatment and push you harder if you want. We'll get you to a point where you only see what is there. I will strip everything else away for you."

"Please, Jasper."

He shook in my arms as he let out a held breath. Oh Edward. I hate that you're so broken. I pressed a soft kiss into his hair. I instantly regretted it but could not take the action away. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Shh. I can make it all go away, just let me in. Submit to me."

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Will Edward submit?


	8. Chapter 8: EPOV: Breakdown

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**AN: Did you miss us? We missed you. Edward had a shitty day last week, didn't he? Here's his point of view on the breakdown.  
**

**Edward POV (Chapter 8)**

**

* * *

  
**

The smell of the antiseptic burned my nose but I managed to make it over that particular hurdle. I scrubbed up and walked into the OR. The patient was already prepped and ready. We were doing a simple laparoscopic cholecystectomy. Not a problem. I had done this countless it seemed under the watchful eye of my attending and I had been doing them on my own for some time now.

I glanced at Angela and Jamie, both who insisted on being with me through this. They were great nurses. I was very lucky to have them watching my back while not wishing to grope my ass. The thought made me smile. I knew Jamie had her eye on my brother, even though both were married, but I kept that little tidbit of information to myself. She was married, but that didn't mean she couldn't look. She tried to be covert about it, but I had seen the way her eyes lit up when Emmett would come over to the hospital to see me or our father.

"Dr. Cullen." Angela said to me.

I smiled. "Angela." She helped me into my gown and gloves and I stepped up to the plate. Figuratively and literally. _Okay Cullen. You can do this. _I took a deep breath and swallowed. "Okay everyone, let's get to it."

Everything started off fine. I made the three small incisions before inserting the laparoscopy probes. I watched the ultrasound to insure I had the probes in proper position. I looked over to see the patient's blood pressure and heart rate were doing fine as well and I let out a breath. Good. I can do this.

I said, "Preparing for excision," as I maneuvered the correct probe in place and that was when everything started happening at once. I felt my head go light and saw nothing but red. The patient was bleeding out.

"No!" I said. "No! Nurse! I need suction!"

"Dr. Cullen…"

"Damn it Jamie! Give me the fucking suction!" I snarled.

"Edward," She said softly. "The patient isn't bleeding."

"Yes, God, he's bleeding out!

"No. He's not. Look at him."

I looked, but all I could see was blood. It was dripping and oozing out of the three small incisions, dropping into a puddle on the floor, on my shoes. And in that instant, I knew, I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry," I muttered before running out into the scrub room. I sank to the floor and began sobbing.

Angela followed me out. "Edward. What do you need?"

"Jasper. I need Dr. Whitlock." I rattled off his pager number. "Please Angela. I need him now. Put in 911. He'll come."

She nodded and dashed over to the phone mounted on the wall and I could hear her dialing but I was zoning out. I felt my heart rate spike and my blood pressure drop and the fogginess increased ten-fold. I put my head against the wall and tried to slow my breathing.

I heard the door open and turned to the sound. Jasper. My savior. If anyone could help me through this, it will be him. I know it. "I couldn't do it..." I whispered. "I cracked under pressure. I made the incisions. I even got all the instruments in place. But when it came time to cut free the gallbladder, I couldn't do it. I couldn't see anything but blood. It was pouring out of the cuts I'd made, welling up like from a fountain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but it was still there behind my eyes. I had to bow out and come here to breathe."

I saw him look into the room through the large glass window. "Edward, come here. Look through the glass, what do you see?"

"Blood." I answered. I didn't need to look through the glass to see it, it was all I _could _see.

He let out a sharp breath. "Edward, come here." He said, a bit more stiffly. I sighed and got up then walked over to him. "Good. Now look through the glass."

I couldn't. How could he ask me to? I tilted my head up to the glass but my eyes stayed shut. I couldn't open them if I tried. "There's just blood everywhere. Blood and beeping. It won't stop. All I can see is blood and all I hear is the incessant beeping of the monitors. I want it all to go away." _Please make it go away Jasper. _I felt my control on my sanity slipping.

It was then I felt his strong hands rubbing my back. It started out at my neck as almost a half massage before he stroked my back softly. He then started using a slight pressure to turn me. His hands moved to my temples, his fingers rubbing soothing circles.

"It's okay, Edward. It will all be okay. I can assure you that there isn't blood everywhere. There's just the small amount right at the incisions and on the gloves. Why don't you open your eyes and take a look. For me?"

_No! I can't do that! _I brought my hand up and squeezed the bridge of my nose. _You can do this Edward. Jasper won't let anything hurt you. He's your, not friend, but confidant. _I lowered my arm and opened my eyes. Cornflower blue orbs penetrated me. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I took a breath and looked in the room.

"The patient's still breathing." I said.

"Yes."

"I didn't kill him."

"No you didn't. You were doing a fine job Edward."

I was doing it? I hadn't killed him? I sank to the floor. I still didn't believe it. The blood, it was all I could see, the heart monitor going out of control, it was all I could hear. "The beeping won't stop though. I can hear the zap of the paddles but nothing is working. I can hear the alarm going off as he flat lines. It won't stop. Make it stop, please make it stop. Jasper, please."

He knelt beside me, taking my hands in his own. "I know of a place that can make it stop. Do you feel like a short run? I'll try and let you win this time."

I looked up at him almost blankly now. Anything. I would do _anything _at this point not to go insane. He helped me up and kept my wrist loosely in his as he pulled me through the doors.

He took me up the back stairs, I'm assuming so we wouldn't run into any patients and fewer staff. I kept up with him, my body on autopilot as we ran through the halls. He slowed us to a fast walk as we approached an area I hadn't been in a lot. The paint went from tan and cream to a soft blue with darker indigo carpet. He stopped us in front of a small glass door and waved to the woman inside. She pressed the button beside her on the table and the doors swung open.

_Where are we? _My brain wouldn't function well enough to know where we were at this point.

"Jan, I have a patient who needs the tank." Jasper said. "Can you squeeze us in?"

She looked at us both and then closed the door. "Sure. You do have the paperwork filled out, yes?"

"No but I will. Dr. Cullen would not be pleased if I didn't keep his son's file up to date."

She looked at me pointedly at this point. "Oh, I didn't recognize you in your surgical scrubs. I assumed you were an inpatient. Sorry, Dr. Cullen."

_Shut up and get us in the fucking door lady. I need…something. Now. _

"Please Janelle, it's urgent."

"Fine, just follow me."

She led us to a small door at the back of the hallway and into a locker room. _A locker room? What? _At that point, nothing made sense. It was like the world had gone topsy-turvy. I suddenly felt like Alice in that movie Jasper made me watch. I put my hands back over my ears. Now that we had stopped moving, the beeping had started again. I scrunched my eyes shut. Red was starting to haze my vision once more.

"Thanks Janelle. I can take it from here. One hour, tops. I'll flip the interior switch if there's an emergency I can't handle." The woman left and Jasper walked over to where I was standing. "Edward, I need you to strip. We're going to get into some very warm salt water. It will ruin your clothes. There are some trunks on the wall for you to wear."

I couldn't answer him. I could barely hear him over the beeping. "Edward, can you hear me?"

I nodded slightly.

"I know you're still hearing the machines now but I need to get you undressed. I'm going to start untying the knots from your scrubs. If or when you feel ready to help, please do. If at any time you feel uncomfortable with me undressing you, just stop me. I can leave the room and wait for you. But I really want to get you into the tank as soon as possible. The silence will help."

I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. It was all I could do to keep standing as his hands moved to the back of my neck. "Edward, I'm going to untie the knot at your neck. Just listen to my voice and focus on my hands."

_His voice. Okay. I can do that. It really was a nice voice. Soft when he wanted it to be, but hard as steel sometimes too. And his hands. He wants me to focus on his hands. They are strong. I like it when he massages my neck and back. He's so much better at it than Bella is, not that I'd tell her. _

He pulled loose the cords and then moved to the one in the middle of my back. "There's one more on your shirt and then I'm going to slip it forward over your arms. You'll need to let go of your ears, just for a moment."

I relaxed my arms long enough for him to shove my shirt down my arms and then he put my hands back to my ears. _The beeping…if only it would stop. If only I could get past this. Help me! _

He pulled down my surgical scrub bottoms, leaving me in my shirt and pants. He moved back to my front and began to undo the buttons on my shirt. "I'm taking off your shirt now. Are you doing okay, Edward?"

I nodded and let out a breath. _I just want to be back to normal. Is that asking too much? _

"I'm right here Edward, nothing is going to happen to you. Thank you for trusting me to do this." He grasped my hands and gingerly lowered them to my sides, pushing my shirt with them. "Do you still hear them?"

"Y... yes." I managed.

"Almost done and then I'll make it all go away. I'm going to undo your belt and pants. Kick off your shoes for me." I pushed the crocs from my feet and waited. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. All I felt was the horror. All I could see behind my eyelids was red. All I could hear was those damned machines. The beep-beep-beep accelerating until the steady whine of a flatline. _No! I can't lose another patient! _

I vaguely noticed my pants going off and another bit of fabric going back up my legs but I couldn't care. My world was spinning out of control. My hands were clenching and unclenching as I tried to calm myself, not that it was helping.

"Come." He softly beckoned. "It's safe in here. It's quiet. You'll want to open your eyes. Come take my hand."

I just barely opened my eyes to see Jasper waiting for me. _Where were we? _He held his hand and I clasped it tightly. I felt like I was getting ready to hyperventilate. He helped step down into…water? We must be in the sensory deprivation tank. Outside of seeing it during my tour of the hospital as an intern, I had never been here before.

"I'm going to pull the door shut. There is a pull cord by the door. It will turn on the light slowly, giving our eyes a chance to adjust. This orange glow will fade to complete black soon. Before that happens, I want you to finish going down the stairs or just sink down into the water. It's salinity will keep you afloat. I'm going to join you in the water but stay silent for a little while. You need to get your breathing under control and then we can start to talk through the day."

I let my body sink and I moved to float onto my back. The water was warm. Like a bath. I hadn't had a bath since I was a child. Well, with the exception of when Bella and I indulged. Never for myself. Yes, the water felt warm and wet. _Like blood. _Then all I could see was the blood of the man pumping out all over me.

_No Edward. You have to calm down a little bit! Stop it! There is no blood here! _I tried and finally felt my body relax just a bit as I remembered floating like this as a child. I had once fallen asleep in our swimming pool floating on my back, only waking when Emmett did a cannonball right on top of me. Luckily I knew how to swim, because it wasn't easy to get over a one-hundred pound nine year old landing on you.

"Edward, do you still hear the sounds?" He said softly.

I gave him a small laugh as I remembered the spanking Emmett had gotten for almost drowning me. Huh. The beeping did stop. "No. I tried shaking my head but all I did was get water in my ears."

"Is the darkness bothering you?"

I had always liked the dark. Most children liked a night-light when they slept, but I liked my room like a cave. Emmett was the same way. "No, I like it. It's so different from the bright lights of the OR. Thank you for knowing exactly what I needed." I knew he would know what I would need. He was a good doctor. And dare I say? A good friend as well.

"I thought this would help. Are your eyes open?"

Like hell they were. "It's pitch black, does it matter?"

"Would I have asked if it didn't? It matters because it proves that you aren't seeing illusionary blood where blood does not exist. Open your eyes Edward."

I let out a quiet sigh and opened my eyes.

"Are they open now?"

_What difference does it make? _"Yes but I don't see anything except blackness. There's nothing here."

"I'm here."

That much was evident. I could _feel _him, just out of reach. Now that the crisis was over somewhat, I was once more hyper-aware of him. I took in a breath before letting it out somewhat shakily. "I know. I can feel you just beyond my reach. It's like I know where you are without seeing or touching you. Maybe it's just being in the tank making me open up all my senses. I don't know. It's nice knowing you're in here with me. You calm me down better than anyone I've met, even Bella." Bella was wonderful at diffusing my anger, but she was my wife. She tended to…henpeck me until I told her what was bothering me. Jasper didn't bullshit and peck. He got right to the heart of the matter.

"I'm glad that I help you Edward. It makes me feel useful. Is there anything you want to talk about today, what set off the panic attack?"

"No. We already covered that in the scrub room. It just hit me, it was too much." I answered honestly.

"Do you want me to prescribe you a mild anti-anxiety medication? I would prefer to avoid it but if it would make you feel calmer when going into surgery, I would do so for you."

_Damn it. I don't want to be drugged up! _I felt my muscles tense up and I tried to concentrate on the sound of the water as I moved my body, relaxing it. "No. I think it will be better next time. Knowing this is here will help too. I'll know that there is a place to get away from all the electronics. Hopefully you won't have to undress me again. Sorry about that." _Shit. And I hadn't worn underwear this morning. Damn Bella and her fine ass in that skirt. _I'd had to have her before we left the house, sort of a "good luck" screw. Besides, she knows I can't resist that color blue against her skin and she had purposely worn that low-cut blue sweater and matching skirt without underwear. It had been only too easy to dip my tongue into her cleavage while I pulled her skirt up and fucked her on the entry table.

"No worries. I'm going to be quiet for a while and just let you think. I want you to focus on absorbing the quiet into you so that you have a place of quiet to retreat to. If the world becomes too loud, you'll have a silent refuge you can sink down into until the world is more easily dealt with."

We floated in silence for a long time. I let my mind wander. I thought about Bella and the sex we'd had this morning. Jasper still had her somewhat calling the shots and I had to admit, I enjoyed being Bella's toy. We had been having a lot of fun with that and with the copy of Kama Sutra she had brought home one day, blushing as she informed me which page she wanted to try. Apparently she and Rosalie had gone shopping at the toy shop. She had also gotten a new vibrator and I had to admit, I enjoyed using it on her. She had as well.

That had led me to wonder about Jasper. There were times where I almost wondered if he had been flirting with me. I don't know, maybe I was out of practice of being friends with another man. When you're friends with your brother, every other relationship is different I supposed. But I couldn't help but to wonder…"Are you gay?"

I heard him sputter. _Oh my God, I can't believe I just asked him that. _

I was preparing to apologize and beg him to forget I'd said anything when he said, "You've seen Alice."

_Well brilliant, Edward. You idiot. Of course he's not gay. Bella said he and Alice had been real hot and heavy. _"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Edward, I don't want you to ever be sorry for asking me a question when you are free to do so. I want to know your mind and that is the only way for me to learn how your mind works. Thank you for finding the courage to ask a question which some could find offensive." He paused. "You are definitely Emmett's brother with that lack of finesse, Dr. Cullen."

I couldn't help the laugh. "I guess he's rubbed off on me a bit."

I laughed again before the whole situation seemed to fall down on me once more. _How had my life gotten so messed up? Am I destined to be this broken man for eternity?_ I hadn't realized I'd started sobbing until I began to sink. I flailed about until I heard his voice say, "Edward, I'm here. Tell me what's going through your head."

I let out another sob as I moved to a standing position, almost treading water. "I thought I was doing so well." I answered honestly. "You were making such a difference. And then today happened. I just don't think I'm ever going to get over this. I'm in a fucking sensory deprivation tank and I'm fucking bawling my eyes out in front of you. That's not how I do things." _I am a man damn it. We do not cry in front of other men!_

I felt him pressing against my chest then and felt his arms wrapping around me. I wanted to fight it, I wanted to be a man, but at that moment all I felt was broken.

"Shh. Edward. It will be fine. You went through a major emotional trauma. It is going to have lasting effects."

He stroked my back gently and gently pushed my hair out of my eyes, off to the side. He made soft noises, calming me even as he continued rubbing circles on my back.

I felt myself relax and lean into him, all the while still sobbing. _This is it. You're doomed to be haunted by this forever. You'll never get over it. They'll all look at you with sorrow and say, "Oh there's poor Edward Cullen. He used to be such a nice, normal man and now he's in the psyche ward. Such a waste of talent." _ I felt us move until Jasper was sitting on the lowest stair with me resting in the water in front of him, my head on his shoulder.

"We can amp up the treatment and push you harder if you want. We'll get you to a point where you only see what is there. I will strip everything else away for you."

_I just want to be normal. I'll do whatever it takes. I need to get past this. I will not be a fucking nobody. _"Please, Jasper." I begged.

"Shhh." He said softly. "I can make it all go away, just let me in. Submit to me."

I paused. _Submit? How? Does it even matter? _"O-okay. I swear. From now on I'll do exactly what you say. Just please…make me better. Make me whole. Make this…ache, this despair go away."

I felt him nod. "So be it."

* * *

**AN: You are all SOOOOO lucky we love you and decided to continue this. Otherwise we easily COULD have stopped here. Don't forget to send us thanks.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was beginning to be uncomfortable on his shoulder so I made to move but his arms clamped around me. "No. Stay."

"Uh…okay." I said. This was a little odd.

"No. From now on, if you want me to help you, when we are having our treatment you will refer to me as "Sir." Do you understand?"

"Alright." I said dumbly.

"No. Say it."

"Yes sir." I said.

I could almost _hear _him smile. "Good Edward. This is going to be a bit different than you're used to. I _will _help you. But you _will _do what I say. No exceptions. You will do what I say when I say without argument. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Very nice Edward, very nice." He moved me and said, "We need to get out now. Our time is almost up." He punched a few buttons and the tank lid opened, bathing us with light.

I blinked. It wasn't as bright as the OR, but it was brighter than what we had just been in. It was only then I realized we were both wearing swim trunks. This was slightly mortifying. I still couldn't believe he'd had to undress me. "Jasper, really, thanks for today."

He looked at me funny. "I am not Jasper during therapy Edward. I'm Sir. You may call me Jasper in front of Bella and you may call me Jasper during our runs or if we meet at the hospital. But this?" He gestured between us. "This is therapy. And in therapy, _I _am in charge. I now hold your reigns. Do you understand?"

I swallowed. _Why do I feel like I'm in over my head here? _"Yes sir."

He smiled once more and for some reason, it looked feral. "Good Edward. I'm impressed. You seem to have picked this up easily enough. Time will tell." He stepped to the stack of towels and handed me one. "I feel, in light of this, that we need to change your schedule. We are about to embark on a long, tumulus journey. And for that, I think I need to see you almost every day. Starting now. Be at my house tonight, six sharp. I will excuse tardiness _only _if you are in a surgery. Lie to me and I _will _know. From now on we will meet Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights unless I deem the session unnecessary. You are not to schedule anything else. We will continue meeting for our jogs on Wednesday and Saturday mornings. Is that a problem?"

For the second time today I felt like I was traveling down a rabbit hole. But if he would make me well… "No sir. No problem."

His lip quirked. "Good boy. Tell Bella that you had an…incident today. No need to worry her, just tell her that I thought it best to continue our meetings more frequently."

I nodded. "Okay."

When I didn't add his new _title_, Jasper lifted one eyebrow in my direction. He really expected me to call him sir with every response. Fuck it. If he can make me better, I can call him sir. "Okay _sir_."

I watched him slide off his trunks and quickly dress. "Remember Edward. Six sharp. Do not be late. If you are…" He paused and that wicked grin crossed his face again. "You are to be punished."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

I think my mind was on autopilot the rest of the day. I remember checking on my patients, my father asking me if I needed more time, Bella flipping out and trying to pry what happened out of me, but mostly I kept going over what had happened in that tank and the switch that seemed to have been flipped in Jasper. It was as if he were Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. But…he promised he'd help me. So I could do nothing but comply. I needed to get better.

Bella had been less than thrilled when I informed her of my session tonight. She had lain out dinner for us. "Invite Rose and Em over. You know how Em loves your pot roast."

"But Edward…"

"I can't be late Bella. I'll eat some leftovers or grab something on the way home. I have to go."

She sighed and looked to my father, who had just stepped from his office, for help. "Bella, if he needs this, then he needs to go."

She sighed. "I just feel like I never see you."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Since when did she get so clingy? Didn't she realize I was doing this for her? Well, it was for me, but also for her. "I'll be home later. And now we'll have Tuesdays and Thursdays open so we can go to Mom's Tuesday Tuna Casserole night."

She laughed at that. It was well known that Bella hated tuna casserole, but she always ate it so mom wouldn't feel bad. "Torture." She whispered, causing my dad to laugh. I kissed her and hurried out to my car, making it to Jasper's house with only a moment to spare.

"Good. You are taking this seriously, aren't you Edward?" He asked as he opened the door. He was still in the same clothes from earlier, as was I.

I nodded. "I want to get better."

A light slap came across my face. _What the hell just happened? _

"First rule. You are not to talk unless I command you to do so. Do you understand? Nod or shake your head."

I was a bit dumbfounded, but I nodded "yes".

"Good. Now, follow me."

He shut the door and led me to a room I had not been in the past few times I'd been to his house. It was a guest room I supposed, but there was no furniture, with the exception of a dresser and a few futon mattresses on the floor making up what looked like the equivalent of two king sized beds.

"Kneel." He instructed.

I did as asked and slipped to my knees. "Edward, I'm about to introduce you to a whole new world full of wonderful things. However, that introduction comes with a price." He stepped over to a table and opened a box. "What ring size do you wear? A ten? You may answer."

"A ten and a half, sir." I said, my voice sounding a bit scared, even to me.

He nodded, selecting something from the box and walking back to me. "This ring is the sign of a slave. The kanji says Dorei, or Slave, if you will. In accepting this, you will be accepting to take whatever I dole out. You will do as I say when I say and you will _not _backtalk me. Do you understand?"

This was a trick. That much I knew. So I merely nodded. He smiled again. "Very nice Edward. You may be a decent sub yet." He stepped away and said, "Stand."

I stood, still not sure exactly what he was talking about.

"I am going to help you with your emotional pain by countering it with physical pain. You will come to like it."

_What is he…? _

"Strip." He commanded.

Oh shit.

* * *

**A note from Jasper:** My lovely writers have taken my idea and will now be updating based on your good behavior. They will not update until this chapter receives 100 reviews. If they receive 100 reviews today, you can expect the next chapter by Monday evening. They have anonymous review open as well, so not having an account is no reason to not review. A Monday/Thursday update schedule sounds good to me. Don't make me get out my whip.

Here's a sneak peek at what I have in store for Edward. How soon do you want to read it?

_Edward nodded his head but did not look up at me nor did he stop moving his hips. He was lost to his needs. "That's okay, Edward. You'll learn to enjoy it in time. You aren't thinking about your patient now, are you?"_

_He shook his head. "As long as you worry solely about pleasing me, nothing else will worry you. I like to make you feel good, Edward. It makes me hard to know that you're hard from me touching you, spanking you, helping you. But you're not ready for me yet. You haven't earned that yet. I'll find another sub tonight who is."_


	9. Chapter 9: Rings and Things

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight.**

**Jasper's note: Thank you my pets for doing your part at earning this chapter. You've pleased your master. I kept fiberkitty up until it was just barely midnight mischief-maker1's time so that she may send you your reward.**

* * *

**JPOV**

Will he show up? What if he doesn't? Do I go to their house if he fails to show? How easily could I let him go if that is what he chooses? "God, why did I have to push it today of all days?"

I slammed my fist into the wall, my knuckles coming back feeling slightly bruised. I shouldn't have canceled all of my appointments the rest of the day. I could have kept busy with patients and busy work. Instead I cleared out my afternoon so that I could mentally prepare for Edward. After filling out the brief report for using the deprivation tank, I came directly to the Chief of Staff's office. I knew Bella was down in Edward's office wanting to make sure he was alright, so I went to Carlisle. Now here I stand, outside his door, deciding on if I should go in or not. I fingered the raised letters of his name on the frosted glass.

His office was silent except for the repetitive click of fingers on keys, so I just let myself in and closed the door behind me. He was used to such liberties. It had been a while since I last visited Dr. Cullen and he seemed surprised to see me. He looked up briefly.

"How may I help you...?"

"Dr. Whitlock is fine for today, thank you. I came to see you regarding Edward."

Carlisle relaxed when I didn't make him call me 'sir' and returned to his data entry. A man of his position and wealth did not take to giving over his power easily. He certainly enjoyed to be paddled though. He and Esme had hired me on a number of occasions for a 'weekend of submission' when Garrett was looking to increase the funding for our private business. Eleazar would rent out a Dom for a weekend to happy couples looking for something different.

I had never had sex with those clients although I was more than happy to tell them what to do while I watched. Carlisle and Esme were the last of my clientele before I handed them off to a Sub who was happy to play the part. I hate to admit it, but I fully believe that my intimate knowledge of the Chief of Staff most likely influenced his decision in hiring me. He has however, on multiple occasions noted that he noticed my name because of how sore he was when he went through the applications but hired me because of my excellent credentials and references.

"Yes, I heard about his breakdown earlier. Is he improving?"

_Edward attempted to move away from me but I demanded he stay against my chest. He stiffened but maintained his position, even after I gave him a direct order to call me 'sir.' I smiled when Edward said 'Yes sir' and then I proceeded to lay down the law._

_Outside of his rather dramatic swallow, Edward seemed to actually submit to me. It may still be a conscious effort to submit to my will, but he is doing it. Tonight we shall see what he's made of. I will give him more to worry about than his flashbacks so that they do not enter his mind again. _

"I am increasing the number of weekly sessions I have with Edward. We will formally meet three times per week and twice a week informally for a morning run. I do not feel that he will be plagued with recurring flashbacks after tonight."

Carlisle finally turned away from his computer to fully look at me instead of just glancing in my direction. I knew where his mind was going and I couldn't get away with telling him as little as I do Bella. When he seemed ready to speak, I clasped my hands behind my back, ready for the battle to start.

"What is the nature of your treatment plan with Dr. Cullen?"

If he wanted to keep this strictly professional, I would as well. "Without his explicit permission, I must state patient-doctor confidentiality for what goes on in my sessions with your surgeon."

Carlisle nodded and gave me a faint smile. "Sorry, the dad in me wants to make sure my son is taken care of by the best. I know that you're what is best for him in the office or out of it, if that's what it takes."

I will do whatever it takes to bring him back to you. He's too special to be left in this halfway state of limbo he has locked his mind within. "You can feel assured that Edward's well being is first and foremost in my mind, Carlisle. I will do everything within my power to return your son to his prior state of mind."

He offered me his hand and when our hands met, he covered mine with his other, clasping it tightly. "You're already bringing our boy back to us, that's all we can ask for. You have my full support in everything you need. Any and all of my resources are at your disposal."

* * *

After my impromptu meeting with Carlisle I left for my own little abode. This was not at all how I'd planned on my Monday to progress. I had planned on resting near the lake, a glass of wine in hand, and watching the night settle in around me as I enjoyed a good book. With today's development, a quiet night on the dock was not in my near future. I quickly made myself a light supper of Laughing Cow cheese, a pita bread, and a handful of grapes, eating bites here and there as I went about my other tasks.

I washed my dishes, tidied up any dirty laundry, and then made sure my implements were ready for the evening. A large portion of our session would be in the back room so I quickly sprayed the mattresses down with a sanitizer and withdrew my box of rings from its locked drawer and set it atop the dresser. _Will he wear it? _This isn't the normal sequence of events. Just in case, I started the towel warmer and put two wet towels into it.

I have to blend what Eleazar did for me along with how Aro breaks in his slaves. However, he won't be servicing any of the other subs nor will he be punished to the degree I have been in the past. Not unless he makes any serious transgressions, that is. I will mold him more than force him. Edward will still be magnificent as a sub, my sub.

First we need to break through his wall of self-control. Edward needs to let go of everything in order to find his inner peace. I will help him create a place to where he can retreat when panic attempts to set in. He will learn to relinquish his power in order to truly find it.

It was a minute to six when I heard a car door close. I turned swiftly at the waist from side to side, cracking my back, before moving to the door. His punctuality pleased me. He no doubt had issues with Bella in order to leave unplanned, but he was showing dedication to his mental health.

"Good. You are taking this seriously, aren't you Edward?" I spoke through the screen door as I opened it for him.

His eyes skimmed my body from head to toe and I saw a hint of his crooked smile make an appearance. He had noticed that I was still in the same clothing most likely. There was no reason for me to change, my job does not require as stuffy of a wardrobe as someone in the main hospital. Edward finally nodded as if he'd been considering my question.

"I want to get better."

Time to start the lesson. _I am sorry Edward, but it's for your own good._ I slapped him, with very little force, across the flat of his look of shock had me biting back a laugh.

"First rule. You are not to talk unless I command you to do so. Do you understand? Nod or shake your head."

I stood in the doorway until he nodded his acceptance. "Good. Now, follow me." I allowed him to enter and then shut the door behind him.

Leading the way to our new therapy room, I smiled at the fire I'd seen in his green eyes. His submission was all the sweeter as he fought to give in to my will. He would find me a much kinder master than most others.

I walked with him to the center of the room and had him kneel down on the most recent mattress added to the room. The futon had finally died after a session with Laurent following my movie night with Edward. He'd ended up on my doorstep after a small spat with Alice. Physical chastisement left him more willing to see things her way. Of course the next day I'd received quite the tongue lashing from Alice, and not in the way I had wished. She was not pleased that I sent him home needing to sit on a pillow.

"Edward, I'm about to introduce you to a whole new world full of wonderful things. However, that introduction comes with a price." I opened my box of treasures and began to finger the larger rings. "What ring size do you wear? A ten? You may answer."

"A ten and a half, sir." His voice trembled slightly yet he did not delay.

I found the ring I wanted and turned back to him. His bronze hair was hanging into his eyes as he kept his head slightly bowed. Edward was truly a fast learner.

"This ring is the sign of a slave. The kanji says Dorei, or Slave, if you will. In accepting this, you will be accepting to take whatever I dole out. You will do as I say when I say and you will _not _backtalk me. Do you understand?" I didn't tell him about the inside script stating _Property of J.W._

Edward began to open his mouth but promptly closed it and nodded, earning a smile. "Very nice Edward. You may be a decent sub yet."

I stepped back from him, appraising his form. "Stand." I circled him once, debating the options for our first lesson.

Edward lithely stood, his knees slightly bent as if expecting to be rushed. He was confused by this all despite his acceptance. His place in my life would be understood soon enough.

"I am going to help you with your emotional pain by countering it with physical pain. You will come to like it." Edward looked at me with thousands of questions in his eyes. Time to begin. "Strip."

His eyes met mine and I watched him until he realized that I meant business. His fingers moved to the buttons on his Oxford and he slowly released each closure. Later we would work on speed, tonight I would compromise for performance.

I maintained my gaze on his face as he removed his pants. I didn't want his internal Emmett to reemerge after our brief discussion on my sexuality this afternoon before I had him wearing my ring. I would have more liberties after that bond is made.

Edward lowered the zipper, each tooth's release echoing in the room. His breath caught as he lowered his pants to the ground. He had not been home yet or did not bother to put on underwear if he had. Edward looked down at his pants and then to me, he didn't know what to do with them.

"You may fold them and place them on the pillow by the door to stay clean although I assure you the floor in here is spotless. I doubt you would want to explain all the wrinkles if you left them in a heap though."

I watched as he quickly placed his pants, belt, and shirt on the pillow as directed. Edward moved self-consciously and carefully. He was not certain of what was going to happen. "Back to the center of the room, Edward."

"I will allow you to wear my ring. This is a symbol of our contract with one another. For all intents and purposes, you are mine. When I want you here, barring work, you will be here or wherever I direct you to be. You will do as requested without second guessing me. I am a kind master but very firm."

When he didn't flinch, I continued. "You can expect many things from me, most of all to always have your best interests in mind and at heart. I will always put your needs first. However, your wants and needs are two different things. I will never do anything to bring you harm although some techniques may bring discomfort. I will never burn you, draw blood, nor otherwise do anything more than perhaps leave you a little tender for an hour or two."

"I will not give up on you and will see your complete mental health returned to you. If at any time you need me, twenty four seven, I am available to you. I may not be physically able to arrive immediately depending on my location, but at my first allowance, I will be."

He nodded and looked at me, his mind absorbing my words. "I will not do anything to embarrass you in front of your family, friends, or peers. What we do shall stay private although it is in your best interest to let Bella know that there have been changes in our arrangement. Our relationship will change, drastically over time but I will give you time to adjust. You will not be thrown into this as I was. We will become rather close and there will be times when I allow you to speak freely, as friends, if you will."

Edward's head lowered minutely before raising. He was beginning to comprehend what he'd agreed to. "If you want out of my treatment plan, you may leave now and I will not stop you. Or you may stay and accept the help I offer. You may vocalize your choice." I opened my fist, showing him the ring I would have him wear.

His emerald eyes were staring at the ring, his pupils dilating in the dim light as he focused. I could see his wheels turning as he weighed the pros and cons of both options. This was the pivotal moment of our relationship as dom and sub. I could not make this choice for him.

"I want to stay, sir."

I held out my palm and he offered up his right hand. I reached down and tilted his chin up so that his eyes met mine. Smiling gently, I slid my ring into place. "This ring is a reminder of your position. A reminder of what you can become if you submit. It is a reminder that you are not in control of your life. I am."

Edward's eyes went wide but he remained silent. "You may only take this off for surgery if you need to remove your wedding ring as well. I will provide you with a chain to place it on in those instances. Should I catch you without your ring... Let's just leave it that you do not want to find out. It would not be beneficial to your improvement."

Determining the best punishments would be an interesting experience. His would no doubt be of a mental genre than those of physical discomfort. Now I must get inside his head...

* * *

I had Edward kneel when I brought out the flail. The leather strips were butter soft but would bring enough weight with each swing to redden the impact site. I kept my aim mostly to his upper back and a few to his thighs, avoiding his ass and shoulders. I didn't want him too incredibly sore when sitting tonight nor did I want his shoulders aching when he went home. The ring would be enough of a reminder.

"Each red mark I give you takes a portion of someone else's pain away. Mrs. Burns, her children, grandchildren, Bella, your parents, your brother." I brought the flail down across his back, punctuating each name as I went. His shoulders shook, leaving me uncertain if his silent crying was for his mental release of anguish or for my physical actions. "Isn't a small amount of discomfort now worth knowing that you've given them some retribution for hurting them? I know you didn't mean it, but do they? Do you?"

Knowing that you aren't at fault and feeling it are two very different things. I know that I had no choice in killing Maria. Knowing that it was my self-defense that ended her life did not assuage my guilt. Only the force of Eleazar's paddle helped me out of my mental prison.

"It is not your fault Edward. They are not here to do this to you, only me. They cannot hurt you anymore, just as you cannot hurt them. You will not hurt your family more, do you understand me?"

I squatted in front of him, lifting his chin so that I could take in his tear streaked cheeks. "You will become better for yourself and for them. They love you and I will help you find your way back to them. Set free your guilt. Let the pain remove it, lash by lash."

He began to sob so I sat down on a stack of mattresses. Just as before in the tank, I pulled Edward to me, only this time I had him folded over my lap instead of on it. I grasped the wooden paddle from the table with the rings and brought it down on his ass. Any of my other subs would have laughed at the slight sting but he was not used to it. Edward winced and attempted to move away from the subsequent blow. His movement angered me. I was doing this to help him.

"This is for questioning me." I spanked him again. "This is for not winning on our first run." Again. "This is for asking me if I'm gay."

I dropped the paddle and spanked his tight ass with my bare hand. "I'm a Dom. I am whatever I want to be." My next touch was more of a slap, my finger staying just a moment longer upon his skin than necessary.

At this, I felt his cock begin to stir and press against my thigh. "You're getting hard from this, Edward. I think you actually like it. I'm glad you do. I want you to enjoy our sessions while I help you redirect your mind from the past. Today, I might have considered giving you a little pleasure to go with the pain. But no, you haven't proven yourself to me yet."

I smiled as I spanked him, my fingers leaving first white and then red marks behind. My fingers strayed to the inside of his thighs, a hair's breadth away from spanking his balls. His hips lifted slightly, trying to find my hand. "You really do have a lovely ass, Edward. Do you remember when I told you how hard I'd ride you? Think of that the next time you jerk yourself off. No, on second thought, don't. You are not allowed to touch yourself unless I give you permission to. All of your actions except when in surgery will be scripted by me."

I slapped his buttocks a final time, catching the curve up from his thigh. After his body relaxed, I shoved him off of my lap, standing as he slid to the floor. "Now get dressed and go home to Bella. I'll see you Wednesday morning for our run."

He turned to look at me once he stood, his eyes dark with a hint of unconscious lust. His cock was erect despite his obvious determination that he would not respond to my touch. As he turned to pick up his clothing, I saw the marks.

"Stop!" Edward stopped in his tracks, his hands going to his sides. "Stay."

_Fuck, Jasper, did you have to use the flail that many times? _ His skin was baby smooth and the red welts had gone a little too far in a few spaces. The pain would set in soon and at this stage, it would be difficult for him to assimilate.

I went to the bathroom and retrieved a jar of salve similar to Tiger Balm, but less pungent. It would relieve the pain and help the skin in healing any possible bruising. Looking into the mirror, my eyes were bright, the shadows beneath fading away. Perhaps I would actually sleep for more than a few hours tonight.

Edward was still in place when I returned to his side. He stared at the jar I held as if it was going to bite him. "I left a few marks and they will begin to hurt soon. It is better to prevent your further discomfort than it is to take it away. You will still want to take an analgesic when you get home. Let me tend the blotches for you. Unless you'd rather I send the salve home with you for Bella to apply?"

Edward shook his head violently.

"But she's your wife."

He looked up at me, his eyes wild, silently asking permission to speak. I could make him work for the allowance but I was feeling generous. He really was trying.

"You may speak, Edward. You've earned that right tonight."

His face visibly lightened. My praise had a strong effect upon him. The coupling of pain with positive reinforcement had been my way out of my head as well.

"I'd... I'd rather you do it, Sir." His voice was quiet, the tone somewhere between shame and need. My cock twitched. There were so many other things I'd rather do to him.

"As you wish. Please kneel in front of the mattresses where I'd been sitting and then bend over them. I need you to elongate your torso to your full height." He moved as dictated, although he held himself stiffly once bent. "You may put your hands up by your head for comfort. I know tonight has not been easy on you, Edward."

I admired his body. He was quickly returning to his peak form after his weeks of bed rest. Our morning runs, as well as his normal care of his body, are showing a change in the lean strength of his form. Stretched out, the muscles of his back contracted and relaxed. He looked like a mountain lion at rest. Power, stealth, sleekness. I could feel my own arousal become insistent as I looked at the image presented to me.

His legs were spread wide as he bent, his balls hanging within view, and I knew his cock was still hard and pressed against the mattresses. If he were any other sub, I've have greased up my own cock with the salve and fucked him by now. _Time, Jasper. Give him time._ Instead I am here rubbing the ointment into each wound.

As I worked the salve into the red lines, working in small circles around his back, my body was close enough to feel his body heat. I longed to press into him and bury my fingers in his hair as I tugged him toward my cock. Edward's hips began to subtly shift against the mattresses as I worked lower. His body knew what he wanted, even if his mind did not. I continued to blend the salve into his skin while he thrust against the mattress.

"You like this, don't you? You like giving me the control. You like me doing this to you, touching you. You need my touch, don't you Edward? "

His body tensed beneath my hands. A little too much of an admission to ask for just now, I understand. You've been through so much. You may look like a powerful feline but inside you are still a broken bird. "It's ok Edward. There is no right or wrong here. What happens here is just you and me, a servant and his master. You want to please your master, don't you Edward?"

I moved my hand down so that I was brushing against the inside crease of his groin while rubbing in the ointment. I didn't want to miss a spot. I had given him a thorough punishment, after all. He whimpered as my knuckles grazed his sack. If only I could guarantee he wouldn't bolt if I just reached between his legs and wrapped my hand around his dick. I want to see him climax at my touch, cum when I say he can.

"Yes sir." Even my excellent ears had a hard time making out his whisper. Even so, I was silently rejoicing that he admitted to wanting to please me. He was accepting me as his master.

"Then let me make you feel good, Edward."

I rubbed the salve in, massaging the firm globes of his ass. After each mark, I began to spank him once more. His hips began to move in time with the slap my hand made. We created our own rhythm and I began to palm my cock through my pants, the tension growing steadily.

"You're hard, aren't you? It bothers you getting hard like this, because I'm touching your back and beautiful ass, doesn't it?"

Edward nodded his head but did not look up at me nor did he stop moving his hips. He was lost to his needs. "That's okay, Edward. You'll learn to enjoy it in time. You aren't thinking about your patient now, are you?"

He shook his head. "As long as you worry solely about pleasing me, nothing else will worry you. I like to make you feel good, Edward. It makes me hard to know that you're hard from me touching you, spanking you, helping you. But you're not ready for me yet. You haven't earned that yet. I'll find another sub tonight who is."

I could have sworn I heard a sad groan or growl escape his throat. "When you're a good boy, we'll talk about rewards. For now, let me help you out some. Give me your hand."

I grabbed the open jar and put a generous dab of the salve into Edward's hand. I led his hand to his hip and tugged on his thigh to move his body up. At that point, my newest sub knew what to do and slid his hand into the space between his pelvis at the bedding. He shivered as his hand touched his dick.

"Pleasure and pain are your world now, Edward. There is no room for anything else, only me and what I offer you." I continued speaking in soft, low tones to him. I wanted him to know that I would not compete with his love for Bella, would not disrupt their marriage, but I would have something different with him. His love would endure where mine had failed. I would not make the mistakes Eleazar had made. He will not be forced to choose, but he will be forced to prioritize his time so that he can please both of us. I would challenge him in ways she could not just as she could help him in ways I could not. We would be a team as we put Edward back together.

He began to buck against his hand in earnest, quiet whimpers and moans issued through his clenched teeth in between my spanks. His orgasm was imminent. "Stop." He continued to pump away, ignoring my command. I spanked him with my full strength, the sound of the slap ringing in my ears, earning a yelp from him as the burn started. "I said, stop."

Edward's hand dropped to his side and he tensed repeatedly. His hips moved back slightly with each pulse of his muscles. He was trying so hard not to thrust that I had the momentary desire to just drop down and suck him off. I can make him feel better another day. Today I am setting the boundaries we shall need. I reached over to the warmer I'd started earlier and grabbed a towel from within. He caught the hot towel when I tossed it to him, his face carefully blank.

"Wipe yourself off and get dressed. Go home to Bella. Do not touch yourself except to piss and shower or I will know. You can let yourself out. I will see you Wednesday morning. The same rule applies. Do not speak unless requested to. Drive safely."

I wiped my hands off on the other towel, and kept my back turned as he redressed. If I had to see his tears or his cock, I would no doubt break my own rules and let him finish here. He has to need me first. Edward has to want me to do that. I have to snap his thread of control so that it is not just his wanting the release I can provide.

The moment he was gone, I stripped out of my own clothes. I leaned over the space he'd been, inhaling his scent. I grabbed my cock and began to stroke, thrusting against the mattresses as he had done. My mind thought of his full lips and those jade eyes. My hand fisted tighter, moving faster.

I want to see his lips parted around my cock, his throat swallowing down every last drop he earned from me. I want to grasp his hair and fuck his mouth, teach him how to please me so that it becomes second nature. I thought of Edward accepting my ring and then of bending him over the mattresses and sheets. With just a little of the salve I could have easily pinned him with my body and slid into him. He'll beg me for it in time, pleading with tears in his eyes. With the memory of him calling me 'sir' fresh in my thoughts, I coated my stomach and the bedding with my cum.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all of your reviews! We're also posting over on Twilighted now so should anything happen to chapters here, you can find them there once we're caught up.

**A note from Edward: Please kind mistresses and masters, your reviews let my punishment pass much more quickly.**


	10. Chapter 10: On My Father's Desk

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**AN: Our 81 lovely reviewers seemed to enjoy their personalized notes from Jasper and Edward. As the story goes one, they may include small clues of where we're taking you on this ride into darkness. Lots of reviews=twice a week updates. 125 of you reviewed when bribed, 44 more than last chapter. You get three lemons in this chapter, please let mm1 know how much you love her.  
**

_WARNING: SIT ON A TOWEL._

**New Contest: **Kittenmischief is holding a new contest.** It's Mr. Hot Bitch To You.** Check our profile for more information.

**

* * *

EPOV  
**

_What the fuck just happened, _I thought as I made my way to the car. I looked back at his house in dumb fascination. _Jasper's a dom. And he just put his ring on me. I'm a sub. I'm his sub. I'm…shit. What am I? I'm going to be a sex slave? He's gonna…I'm gonna…_

I shook my head and waited for the disgust to come, but it didn't. Instead, all I felt was relief. Jasper was in control of me now. I didn't have to worry about anything. Not really. I took a deep breath of the cool night air and let it out slowly. I sank to my seat behind the wheel of my car and turned over the engine. _What am I going to tell Bella? How will this affect us? _

I thought back to what Jasper had said, "_What we do shall stay private although it is in your best interest to let Bella know that there have been changes in our arrangement."_

No shit there's been a change in our arrangement. _Genius Edward. You basically just sold your soul over to the man. What is his hold on you?_ The one side of my brain yelled.

_He'll make me better. I know it._ The other side argued.

_You're an idiot. _The reply came childishly.

"Enough." I said aloud, quieting my thoughts. I want to get better. And the pain, the lashings, hell, even the spanking helped me. Don't ask me why. I had never really considered myself a masochist, but apparently I was. And that was okay too. Jasper promised not to embarrass me. I could only assume that meant he wouldn't parade our "arrangement" around. After all, I had no idea he did this kind of…thing, so he must be good at hiding his lifestyle.

Thinking of him, of the spanking got another rise out of me and I adjusted myself uncomfortably. I had never thought I was into men either, but there was something about Jasper that called to me. I loved Bella, loved fucking her, but…when he said he'd call someone else over to pleasure him tonight, well, the thought pissed me off. He had gotten hard from _me. _From something _I'd _done, from spanking _me. _And that…well, shit. That turned me on. Who knew?

I shook my head once more and backed out of his driveway. My hand traveled unconsciously down to my crotch as I thought of him bending me over the mattress. Damn. He ordered me not to touch myself. Of course, I could see if he'd actually find out.

I smiled at that. What? Did he have cameras? How would he know? I could pull over and beat off right here and he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. However…he may follow me home…

_Don't be absurd Edward, _I scolded myself. _He is not going to follow you home. _I pulled over in a dark, deserted parking lot and turned off my lights. I felt like a damn teenager, but I couldn't help it. If I couldn't get some relief I was going to explode.

I turned the radio up louder and pulled my cock out, palming it lightly. My hips bucked and some precum leaked out. I ran it up and down me to get some lubrication and started pumping. I closed my eyes and my mind automatically went back to that back room and Jasper's hand smacking my ass as I stroked myself.

I let out a moan as I thought of his soft voice, the slight southern accent that became more dominant when his voice went into what I had now started referring to as "seduction" mode.

My hand kept traveling up and down my length. My hips were rocking now and the fantasy took over.

_I felt him behind me, could smell him as he kissed my neck. His hands traveled over me, and suddenly it wasn't my own hand jerking me off, but him, Jasper. _

"_You're a good boy, aren't you?" That southern accent purred in my ear. "Do you want me to fuck you? Is that what you want? Do you want me to pleasure you?"_

"_Please sir," I whimpered. "Please, let me cum."_

"_Master. If I'm going to allow you pleasure, you must call me master."_

"_Yes master, please master, let me cum."_

"_What do I get out of it?" He asked me as his hand stilled upon me._

"_Anything. I'll give you anything."_

"_How about this?" He asked as his hand ghosted over the curve of my ass. "Can I take pleasure in knowing I'll be the first and last man to fuck you Edward?"_

"_Yes! God yes! Please master!"_

"_I will. All in good time. But now, you've been a good boy Edward. You may cum."_

_That was all it took for me to let out a roar and my cum covered my hand and spurt onto the floormat. _

"Fuck," I muttered as I slowed down and ran my thumb over my glans, earning a shiver from myself. I blew out a breath. Damn. That was…that was one of the best hand jobs I'd ever given myself.

I knew I should probably be bothered by the content of my fantasy, but I couldn't. It was so realistic. I wanted Jasper. I wanted to please him, to be the only one that gave him pleasure.

I grabbed some napkins from the glove compartment and cleaned myself up, still thinking of my situation. I had no idea what I would tell Bella, but I knew I'd need to come up with something.

I drove home, my mind replaying tonight's events, and damn if I didn't get another erection. Shit.

I tried thinking of anything to calm myself down, but it was almost as if a monster had been unleashed. It couldn't be contained. I needed more. My hand was not enough.

My cock was still rock-hard when I stepped into the house. "Edward?" Bella called. "Is that you?"

My penis lurched at the sound of her voice and all of a sudden I knew I had to have her. I had to fuck her. Now. Right now. "Yes." I called out. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen." She replied.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her stirring some hot chocolate. Mmm. I loved her hot chocolate. But I loved her pussy more. And right now, that was what I needed. I stalked over to her and grabbed her shoulder, turned her roughly and forced my lips to hers. She let out a muffled "oh!" before melting into me.

My hands were going crazy all over her body. I had to have her. Now. My dick needed some relief once more. Damn Jasper and him not letting me cum. Because of that, jacking off had done nothing but irritated the sleeping beast.

I ripped her tank from her body and feasted on her lovely nipples.

"Oh Edward!" She cried, her hands fisting in my hair.

My mouth went up to her neck and I nibbled on her ear, thankful she'd taken out her earrings. I always hated when she wore them. I loved sucking on her bare lobes. "You know how you always want me to lose control?" I asked as I ground into her center.

"Y-yes." She managed.

I bit down and tugged momentarily before whispering, "Tonight is the night. You won't be able to walk without a limp tomorrow."

She let out a little groan as I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I flipped the stove top to "off" and carried her over to the table, plopping her ass down on the cool wood.

"Do you want me to fuck you here?" I asked, dropping my pants.

"Yes!" She screamed.

I pushed her boy-shorts aside and plunged into her.

She screamed and I felt her begin to milk my cock.

"Fuck yes." I growled as I pounded into her. Her fingernails dug into my back and I could feel them cutting into the lashes there. The pain only reminded me of what Jasper had said, "_Pleasure and pain are your world now, Edward."_ Yes…I wanted that. I wanted both. So badly.

"Harder Edward." Bella panted.

"Harder? Do you want pain?" I asked her, nibbling on her skin.

"Yes!" She shouted.

I bit down on her breast, tasting blood and she screamed as her pussy milked me once more. I could hold on no longer and with a roar against her flesh, came as well.

I came back to myself and realized what I had done. The bite mark wasn't one that would scar, but it did leave a mark that would be purple and not allow her to wear low-cut tops for a few days. "Oh my God. Bella…" I had never lost control with her before. Ever.

She looked down and winced. "It's okay Edward."

I pushed myself away from her. "No, Bella, it isn't. I just…Jasper took me to the damned edge and I needed…something and I just…I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"Shhh," She whispered. "I like it." I looked up at her and she smiled. "Want me to bite you back my little vampire?"

My cock stirred to life once more. _What the fuck? Oh well…let's use it, shall we? _I smiled at her. "You dirty minx. There is _nothing_ small about me. And I resent the implication. Perhaps you need a spanking."

She giggled and jumped off the table. "I don't know what Jasper did to you tonight. But I like the end result."

_If only you knew. _

"Come on." She said, grabbing my hand. "Take me upstairs and fuck me again. I want you to be as rough as you want to be with me."

I grinned at that. _Rough? She wants me to be rough? Well, that I can certainly do. _I knew I'd need to talk to her, but not tonight. Tonight was about fucking. And I was going to get me some of that.

* * *

Tuesday morning found Bella and I both getting ready for work. "Bella, love?" I asked her as she slipped into her blouse.

"Yes?" She asked, now searching for her earring back.

"I, um…" _Here goes nothing. _"I wanted to talk to you."

She looked up at me. "Okay."

I took a breath. "Um…Jasper seems to think I'd benefit from a different type of therapy."

Her face fell. "So he doesn't want to treat you anymore? He's referring you to someone else?"

I managed to hold in the snort. "Uh, no. He's just changing my therapy along with my schedule."

"Oh. Okay. What will he be doing?"

_Now is where you tread carefully. _"I, uh, I'm not quite sure." _Lie. _"It, um, it's something about my pain receptors." _Huh? _

"Huh?" She asked. "What are you talking about?"

_Shit, think fast. _"He, uh, he seems to think that I've put a lot of guilt on myself, so he's helping me assuage that belief."

"How?" She asked.

_By whipping me. _"By showing me different methods of handling my guilt." _Close enough. _

She nodded. "Good. You put too much pressure on yourself Edward." She walked over and gave me a kiss. "I've got to go. Are we riding together today?"

"Yeah. Just let me finish getting ready."

She smiled. "You'll be fine Edward. I'm sorry I've been so pushy lately. I know you have it in you to be who you were. I just want to see him back again, the man I married."

I had the feeling the man she married died along with Mr. Burns, but to her, I said, "I'm on my way Bella. A bit more patience would be appreciated."

She nodded and as she started to walk away I pulled her to me for a searing kiss. "I love you. You know that right? No matter how much I might change, it's you I married, it's you I love."

Her brow furrowed. "I know that Edward. Why would you think that?"

I blew out a breath. _Okay, a shot at honesty here. _"With…Jasper, and his treatment, I'll have to rely on him a bit more. I'll _need _him Bella. But that doesn't get in the way of us, okay? I promise you that."

She pondered that for a moment before she said, "I know that Edward. I know that he'll become important in your life. I just want to be important too."

I grasped both her hands in mine. "You are the _most _important Bella. I swear it."

Her fingers brushed over mine and stopped on my ring. "What's this?"

_Fuck. My ring. _"It's…a…reminder. To help me. Any time I feel like I'm losing control, I'm to remember that everything will be fine." I smiled. "Jasper's orders."

She smiled softly. "I like that idea. Good. If this symbol helps you, then I'm all for it. Now, I'm going to grab our breakfast, you hurry up so we can get to the hospital on time. Your mother graciously agreed to make Tacos for Tuesday tonight."

I grinned. "No tuna?"

She shot me a look. "I called her last night and mentioned perhaps trying a new recipe that started with a "T" on Tuesdays. She loved it. I thought Carlisle was going to fall at my feet worshiping me. Next Tuesday is Tilapia, I believe. After that, she's been googling to see what she can find."

I laughed. "Okay then. Tacos it is. Does she want us to bring anything?"

Bella nodded. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to steal the car at lunch and get the things to make a Texas Sheet Cake. She calling to invite Jasper, and sense he's from Texas…"

I was sure the blood drained from my face. Jasper. In my parent's house. Tonight. My fingers automatically started twisting his ring around my finger. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What the fuck am I going to do? Play it cool Edward. _

"Edward? Are you listening?"

I blinked. "Sorry, zoned out there. Texas sheet cake, tacos, you're taking the car out at lunch. Got it."

She just looked at me for a minute. "Okay. Well, I'm going to find that recipe. Shall I toast you a bagel?"

"Please." I asked, my voice slightly strained. As soon as she walked out the door, my knees gave out and I sank to the bed. I was fucked. What do I do? How do I address him? I'm supposed to call him Jasper, right? Oh shit…this is just…I can't…I don't know…I…

"Edward! Hurry love! We'll be late! Don't you have a procedure this morning?

Shit. I forgot about the routine hernia repair I had scheduled for today. My eyes drifted down to the ring. _Everything will be fine Edward. Jasper is in control. He won't let you fuck up, right? _

I blew out a breath and mentally prepared myself for my day.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I stepped into the scrub room. I glanced through the window and sighed. "Are you okay?" I heard behind me.

I smiled at Angela. "I think I will be. Sorry for yesterday."

She smiled. "I think it's Jamie you should apologize to. Not only did she have you yell at her, but Dr. White threw a scalpel at her when she was helping him lance a boil that had cropped up after a patient's cystocele repair."

I winced. "Ouch. Maybe I should send her a fruit basket."

Angela giggled. "Maybe buy her a piece of pie in the cafeteria for lunch?"

I nodded. "I could do that."

"You can do this, you know that, right?"

I felt for the ring secured in my pocket along with my wedding band. "Yes. I know I can do this."

She smiled. "Okay then. Mr. Butterworth is prepped and ready."

"Angela! Don't call him that!"

She snorted. "Well, come on. The man is fat _and _owns a maple syrup company. It's too perfect."

"Mr. Worthington deserves the utmost respect."

She looked at me and we both burst out laughing. "Okay, you're right." I said, wiping away a laughter tear. "I'll be right in."

She nodded and ducked inside.

I started the water and opened the Betadine sponge. "Nervous?" The smooth southern accent said behind me.

I jumped. "Jas…er…um…"

He smiled cheekily. "Jasper is fine Edward. We're in the hospital."

I blew out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I…um…"

His gaze held mine. "Where is your ring?"

I put my hand in my pocket and immediately came out with both rings.

He took them from me and slipped them onto a length of leather before sliding it over my head, pulling my scrub top away from my chest to put the necklace down my collar to rest on the skin of my chest. "I forgot to give you your necklace last night."

"Thank you sir." I said softly.

His smile was brilliant. "Very nice Edward. I am watching you. Rewards are imminent if you continue to behave. Now, how did last night go? Were you…excited?"

I swallowed nervously. "Yes sir." I whispered.

"And did Bella benefit from your excitement?"

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good boy. I never want you to neglect your wife. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He smiled. "I am quite enjoying your submission Edward. Now go. I'll watch you just to make sure you're alright. But I have no doubts this will go spectacularly."

I felt a calm wash over me then. Jasper was going to be here for me. I could do this. I finished washing up and made my way into the room. "Okay people. Let's get Mr. Worthington taken care of, shall we?"

* * *

My head fell back against the cool tile of the on-call room shower. I did it. I did the surgery. And not only did I do _that _surgery, I also did a follow-up hemorrhoid repair and a liver biopsy. I was back and I felt fucking _great_. I was on fire. Hot damn.

I hurried through my shower and made my way to Bella's office. "Ready?" I asked with a killer grin on my face.

She smiled. "You had a good day."

I nodded and went to her, kissing her soundly. "The best."

"I'm so glad baby." She whispered into my ear.

I let out a little groan as her breath puffed against my ear. My cock strained. "Is dad gone for the day?" I asked her suddenly as an idea cropped up in my mind.

"Y-yes. You know he leaves early on Tuesdays."

"Good." I said as my hand traveled to the waistband of her pants.

"Edward! We can't do that here!"

"My father is the chief of this damned hospital. Why can't we?"

"What if we get caught?" She hissed.

I glanced over at my father's door. "Dad's office."

"I'm _not _going to fuck you in your dad's office Edward."

I flashed her my "dazzling" grin. "Oh no love. It is _I _who will be fucking _you _in my father's office. On his desk, to be exact."

I picked her up and carried her into the room bridal style, locking his door behind us. "Edward!" She admonished, but I had already sat her down on her feet and slipped her pants down her legs, taking her panties with them. I dropped to my knees, slid her clothing and her low heels off her feet and threw one of her legs over my shoulder as I leaned her against the desk and took her clit into my mouth.

"Fuck," She muttered as her hands fisted into my hair.

"Oh I will. Just give me time." I said before going back to work. My tongue made fast work of her, drawing out her orgasm as I lapped up every bit of her juices. She tasted so wonderful and I was a man dying of thirst.

She had no more come down from her high that I was standing like a shot, my pants around my ankles and my cock thrusting into her.

She let out a little scream and I laid her down on the desk, right on top of my father's paperwork. I pounded into her for all I was worth, my thumb working her clit furiously.

I moved over her then, pressing her into the mahogany wood that almost matched her hair. "More. Edward. Harder!"

I let out a growl and climbed onto the desk with her, changing the angle of my penetration. I felt her muscles clamp on me as she orgasmed again. But I still wasn't done. I picked up her legs and wrapped them around my neck. I was thrusting so hard, my balls were slapping her ass and her nails were digging into my back, teasing the still sensitive lash marks and I reveled in it. "Bite me." I asked her.

She looked at me confused for a minute. "Bite me damn it!" I yelled.

Her hands grasped my shirt, lifting it so she could reach my chest and her teeth latched onto my flesh. Between the pain of her teeth and her nails I let out a whimper that turned into a growl as I felt my release. "Bella…"

My fingers dug into her hips and she screamed as we both fell over the edge. I pressed my forehead to hers. We were both breathing hard. Her eyes met mine and she giggled. "I don't know if I'll be able to look Carlisle in the eye tonight."

I smiled and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sure you'll manage."

She popped my chest and I kissed her all the harder. "We need to go." I said when we came up for air.

I got off the desk and helped her up. "Can you manage or do we need to stop by the house?"

She shot me a look. She didn't like being messy after sex. That was one of her quirks. "You know me Edward. Besides, I need to pick up the cake. I baked it on my lunch hour. Carlisle gave me thirty extra minutes to get it done."

I kissed her quickly once more with a smile. My father had a sweet tooth, so it wasn't surprising to me that he'd given her more time to get the cake baked. "Of course." I slid my pants up and walked to the door. "Just come outside when you're ready."

I walked out to find Alice smirking at me. "Shit!" I whisper-yelled. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"Don't have sex on your Daddy's desk either."

"You won't tell will you?"

She grinned. "No. But I'll keep this filed away as blackmail." She said as she tapped her temple.

"Can you pretend you weren't here?" I asked her.

She picked up the file she had laid on Bella's desk. "Of course. But know I'm watching you Edward."

I shivered, remembering Jasper saying those very words. "Uh, okay. Shoo!"

She giggled lightly and walked back out. Moments later, Bella stepped from Carlisle's office. "I straightened the papers on his desk…" She was blushing. I imagine she would be fire-engine red by the time we arrived at my parent's house.

I kissed her hand. "Come on, let's go."

We went home and both decided to change clothes. It felt nice to slip into blue jeans and a polo shirt. I slid my Sperry's on my feet and we headed over to my Mom and Dad's home. It wasn't as large as one would think considering our last name and was surprisingly homey. My mother loved having parties and people often commented on the comfort of the home I had grown up in.

We were the first to arrive, and Bella quickly excused herself to find Esme in the kitchen and take the cake in.

Emmett and Rosalie came in shortly after us. Rose went to find the girls and Emmett joined Dad and I at the pool table. I whipped Dad's ass and tore into Emmett's.

I was lining up the shot for the eight ball when the doorbell rang. The noise, or more accurately, undoubtedly who was on the other side of that door, startled me and I fumbled my shot, causing both the eight ball and the cue ball to sail into the right corner pocket one behind the other.

Emmett guffawed and collected the twenty we had going on the game from me. "Thanks Eddie boy. That'll buy the baby a pack of diapers."

I glared at him. "You're not going to put it towards one of your juvenile video games?"

He shot me a look. "One, you play those damn games as much as I do. And two, the baby always comes first."

"Aww…" I said, trying to play off the sound of my mother's animated chatter and Jasper's relaxed response. "That's the sweetest thing. Think you need to go run to the bathroom really quick? Make sure your nuts are still there man?"

"Fuck off Eddie."

"Make me peanut."

"Boys…" Carlisle warned. And with good reason too. The Cullen temper had cost him one pool table already a few years ago. Of course, alcohol might have been a factor in there as well.

"The boys are in here," My mother said as she led Jasper into the room.

Jasper smiled at everyone and my heart tripped into overdrive even as my cock twitched. _What the hell am I supposed to do? _

He went to my father first, who gripped his hand and said, "Good to see you again sir."

_What the FUCK was that? Sir? Did…oh God, has Jasper? What the hell? _

Jasper's smile grew as he said, "None of that sir stuff Carlisle. We aren't working."

I just looked at them.

Jasper shook Emmett's hand next and Emmett told some off-color joke. I wasn't paying attention. I was too worried about what would happen when he made it to me. How would I react? What should I say? What should I do? And how the hell can I shake the man's hand knowing that it had spanked my ass just last night? My cock twitched again. Fuck. I'm so fucked.

"Edward. You're looking well. Did you have a good day?"

"Y-yes, uh, Jasper. I did."

His smile was borderline evil as he pulled me in for a manly hug and whispered in my ear. "Don't think I can't see that erection you have for me Edward. Patience my pet. I'll have you soon enough."

I swallowed hard as he pulled away. "I, I'm looking forward to that." I managed.

He chuckled lightly and turned back to Emmett, asking about a mutual patient they had that was preparing for gender reassignment surgery, one of Emmett's first. I tuned them out and followed my father to the wine cellar. I was still off of all forms of alcohol, but I had assured everyone I was fine with them drinking and my parents did enjoy their wine.

"Dad."

He turned. "Yes Edward?"

"Uhm…why did you call Jasper 'sir'?"

He looked at me surprised for a split second before he said, "It's always good to show proper respect Edward. Didn't Esme teach you any manners?"

I blew out a breath. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't…of course, you're right. What was I thinking?"

"Indeed." He mused.

I helped him pick out something that would be decent with tacos, wondering if my parents were becoming alcoholics, and we made our way back upstairs.

Dinner was…interesting. I realized I was on edge, and was beginning to wish Jasper _had _prescribed me something for my nerves. Because if I was going to be this nervous around him and he kept popping up in my life during the normal day, I was going to go crazy.

"So Jasper, you shrunk Eddie's head yet?" Only my brother could be that blunt. I glared at him as he slathered sour cream in his taco.

Jasper wiped his mouth and said, "No, not quite Emmett. Edward doesn't need his head shrunk. His therapy is different."

_No shit. _I thought flatly.

Emmett laughed. "Is he _that _fucked up?" At least that statement earned him a swat to the back of the head by our mother and a kick to the shin by Rosalie.

Jasper chuckled. "No, not at all. In fact, I'd say Edward is quite normal, if that helps."

Emmett snorted. "I never thought he was normal. Who knew? I guess I was wrong all along."

I sighed and Jasper shot me a sympathetic look. Then he did something that surprised me. He defended me. "I hope you never have to lose a patient Emmett. Because I have no doubt that with your mental state as it is now, you wouldn't be able to handle it and I don't think you'd ever be able to make it back into an O.R."

My mouth fell open. So did Emmett's. And apparently Jasper wasn't finished. "And another thing. I think you should apologize to Edward. I realize you think life is all fun and games, but your words hurt Emmett. And I know that we've all heard that spill about sticks and stones, but words are what build a person's psyche. I hope you will not act that way around your child, because otherwise, that child will need therapy."

I had to hand it to Jasper. He had Emmett near tears, a feat I'd only seen once since Emmett turned twelve and decided crying was for sissies. "Ed…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I swear."

I looked at Jasper and he was just barely containing a smile. He was fucking with my brother. Right then I found a whole new respect for him. I bit my lip to hold in my own smile and said seriously, "Thank you Emmett. I accept your apology. And I truly hope you never have to go through what I have. And while I thank Jasper from the bottom of my heart, I'm not entirely sure I would wish this on anyone."

Jasper's eyes darkened and I realized what I said, or rather, how it could have been taken. Oh fuck. I had the feeling I was in for a punishment after that comment. I just wasn't certain if I should look forward to it. Or not.

* * *

**Edward here, kind mistresses and masters. I fear I may have overstepped my bounds and irritated my master. ****Please protect me from more spankings. Your words may sway his heart to forgive me.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Sharing a Bath JPOV

**A/N:** We don't own Twilight, we just enjoy fucking with Edward.

117 reviews! You guys must have really loved the last chapter and wanted this one. You averaged 100 reviews/chapter between the last two so I don't feel so badly about having given you 10 before you reached 100.

I've been asked to do a warning when there is going to be guy on guy smut. Um so yeah, there is going to be guy on guy smut. This time, there is a page break at the end of the scene. I can't always do that depending on the story as I don't like to disrupt the flow but it worked here.

Edward wanted me to let you all know that he is a little sore but overall Jasper was somewhat lenient over the weekend. I think he was just waiting for their morning run.

* * *

My dinner with Edward's family had been quite an experience. Esme's invitation had been a surprise, she had never called outside of setting up one of our weekends. Hell, I've seen her and Carlisle get it on, I'm fairly certain that I'll be pleasuring their son soon enough; perhaps I should get Emmett and Rose in on it too. Family discount anyone?

Seeing Edward with an erection had nearly cost my my composure. His mere presence was throwing off the calm collected persona I've worked to perfect. I'd gotten off last night on my own just fine, but it didn't help my need for him. Eleazar wouldn't mind me stopping by to make use of Seth on my way home. I was already in my car and on the highway, a small detour was nothing compared to the raging hard-on in my pants.

I could tell by Edward's semi-guilty look that he'd taken care of things by himself. He didn't want to meet my eyes and it had nothing to do with his reaction to me. He wanted to hide something, besides his fully erect cock.

Fuck. When he told me _"I, I'm looking forward to that."_ I nearly pushed him over the pool table and had my way with him then and there. One day, I will. I will find a time when he and Bella are pet-sitting for Carlisle and Esme's cats. Then Edward and I shall have an extra training session here at the Cullen Compound.

I palmed my cock, shoving it to the side roughly. It was beginning to get in my way of driving. Stupid loose fit pants. I reached into the cup holder where I'd thrown my phone and flipped the phone open.

"Dial Elly."

I clipped the headset on as my phone rang through. Carmen answered the call. "Who do you need tonight, mi querido?"

"Seth please, if Eleazar does not have him in use."

She let out a short laugh. "Outside of shower time, you're the only one calling for that cutie. We let him out for his first attempt at mainstreaming last week and he came home with a crush on some guy he saw at the store. He's been utterly useless with any of the female subs and you know my husband. He's too jealous to let any men but you touch Seth."

"Could you have the Japanese bath set up for us then? A hot soak sounds good about now."

"As you wish, Jasper. I will have the door to that outbuilding left open for you."

I quickly turned around at the first place I could and headed toward Eleazar and Carmen's home and surrounding property. It had originally been an old farm house but they'd torn it down and had a Spanish style mansion built out of Aro's money. It was all earth tones mixed with a crisp white, the floors a warm marble in the foyer and kitchen, hardwood elsewhere.

Their playroom was built on a riser, several inches of padded mats beneath your feet. Two walls revolved to display his favorite instruments and a wall of velcro so that between cuffs and a belt, he could have a sub displayed in various angles. That had been here when he first took me in. I spent many a night with my hands and feet stuck to the wall, three inches above the ground so that I could not leave.

My favorite place though, was his dojo for martial arts training. It had an attached Japanese-style bathhouse with buckets and stools to quick wash and then a huge tub that filled with water nearly too hot to withstand. It was there that I was going to temporarily forget the green eyed god I'd taken into my care.

I took off my boots before entering, setting them onto a shelf of the shoe rack. I bowed to the portrait of Eleazar's sensei before crossing the mat to the bathhouse. Seth was waiting, naked and erect, kneeling beside one of the faucets with a bucket and washcloth nearby. He bowed his head when I entered.

"Good boy. You may look at me, Seth. I won't punish you for looking and speaking as long as it is done with respect."

"Yes, sir. How was your day, sir?"

I let out a bitter laugh. "Wonderful enough that I needed to come here, Seth. Life is harder outside of these walls than a sub can ever imagine. That's why we do what we do. We make your lives here easier. You only have to worry about pleasing your masters, not about peers or anyone else. Just one, or in your case two, masters."

"I like to please you, sir."

He was smiling at me, his teeth a brilliant white against his copper skin. His hair was long and silky, nearly to his waist. We let him keep it back in a leather tie as Seth preferred. I'd had quite the fight with Eleazar when he first brought Seth in. He'd wanted to cut his hair short, crop it nearly to a buzz cut. I did not want to do anything to mar his beautiful features. His face while definitely that of a young adult, still held the softness and wonder of a child.

It was a naïve face, one that I could have enjoyed having in my life as a permanent sub had I not met Edward. None could compare to his perfection. I would most likely retire out of this life after him. He would be the epitome of what I could do. I can make him well again, I can give him the strength he needs to continue living. But then one day, he will no longer need me and our paths will part.

"May I wash you, sir?" Seth had started the warm water while I was lost in thought.

"Yes, do a good job and I'll let you come into the bath with me."

"Yes, sir. I will do a very good job, sir."

Seth wrung out the rag and gently stroked my face, small movements across my forehead, down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and he slowly trickled water over my head from the bucket and began to lather my hair. How soon before I could have Edward do this for me?

Edward naked, bent across my lap. Edward humping my mattresses while he jacked off. Edward hard for me the next day without provocation.

My cock began to stir again and it was if I could feel Seth's happiness. He thought my interest was due to his cleansing of my body. Any other day it would have been. But my body is now attuned to Edward and I haven't even had him._ I'll remedy that soon. He wants you, Jasper. He just doesn't understand that need yet. He'll snap soon and demand you to take him. Edward will maneuver it to be as a punishment but you know better. Make love to him, slowly, sweetly. Make him want more of you. He has to want to please you, not just be a receptacle for your pleasure._

The warm, soapy rag was then wrapped around my cock, washing me tenderly. I could feel the fabric catching slightly. It was time to shave again. "The razor please, Seth."

"Yes, sir."

I grabbed an extra towel from the shelf and laid it out across the floor while he went to retrieve the shaving soap, brush, and razor. I stretched myself out, my arms beneath my head. I could wait to do this in the morning before my run, but Seth does a better job.

He returned and I relaxed as he began to work the soap into foam. His hand, bordering on hot, gently grasped my cock and held it away from my stomach where it was firmly pointed. The brush was then brought down against my skin in swift circles. Seth then pushed my cock to the side and ever so slowly shaved me. The feel of the straight razor against me was erotic, the danger of the wounds he could give me merging with the pleasure of the gentle grazing of the metal on my skin.

"All done, sir. I'm going to rinse one more time and then you'll be ready for the tub, sir."

After the water poured over my cock and balls, I reached down and inspected his work. Not a touch of stubble remained anywhere. I smiled at him and he flushed with pleasure. He was so easy to make happy and he in turn would one day make a partner very happy.

Seth helped me to my feet and he crawled beside me to the tub. I reached over and checked the temperature, hot but not burning. I sat on the edge and then swung my legs over into the water, sliding down in the same move. My sub dropped down onto his heels beside the tub, awaiting a command or invitation.

"You may come in, Seth."

"Thank you, sir."

His large form hopped up onto the side and then gingerly lowered into the water. "Hot," was whimpered several times as he acclimated to the temperature. The water was much hotter than typical American baths but I found it soothing. It was excellent at removing the ache of a whip or paddle. The clear water showed Seth's erection slightly deflated from the shock of the heat. My own was still hard from thoughts of Edward.

Tomorrow after our run I would make him stand in the bathroom naked while I showered behind the slightly frosted glass wall. He would be able to see me, in fairly good detail, but would not be invited to touch. Perhaps at our session tomorrow night I would exercise him outside, see how far I could push him outside of the therapy room. After I would ask him into the shower with me but not to touch, just to shower together.

Seth's eyes glazed as I groaned, his cock once more standing upright. I crooked my finger at him, motioning him to kneel in front of me. He did as I asked and the tip of his dick was sticking out of the water. My fingers immediately moved to it, teasing his length with feather light touches until his hips were straining towards me.

"Turn around, Seth. I want you to sit down in my lap."

"Yes, sir." His voice was slightly shaky. Eleazar did not often ask this of his male subs, he preferred me for those needs.

I reached over the edge to the small hanging basket, reaching for a condom and lube.

"May I, sir?"

I smiled and nodded, handing him the bottle and packet. He opened the condom and leaned down to kiss my cock, his face under water a moment before he straightened and rolled the sheath over me, a small squirt of lube placed into the tip. Seth squirted a large amount of lube into my hand and then turned, leaning forward with his hands on the bottom tiles of the tub.

I touched him with one finger, slowly applying the lube as he squirmed. I was far more gentle that those he'd submitted to before. He moaned when my finger tip slid inside him, spreading the lube within. With my other hand I applied some of the lube to my cock, the combination of water and lube making me extremely slick.

I pulled Seth down onto my lap, slowly entering his ass. I felt him wince as the head of my cock was in and then he hissed as I pulled him all the way to sit on me. It was hot, tight, and wonderful, but not Edward. I wanted his slim hips upon me, his pale sculpted granite chest and back within reach of my hands and lips. Seth groaned as he adjusted to my size and I began to thrust.

I closed my eyes against the smooth russet skin and dark hair that was over his left shoulder. I bit down on the right side of his neck, tasting the musky earthy cologne he wore, or maybe it was just Seth's scent. It wasn't the crisp sweet scent of Edward. My cock thrust harder and deeper into Seth as I thought of Edward.

I wanted to fuck him raw for not being Edward. I wanted to punish him for not being who I wanted right now. _It's not his fault Jasper_.

I loosened my grip on his hips and focused on moving him more smoothly. I would not succumb to the monster. I reached the side and grabbed a palmful of the lubricant. Despite using him to work Edward out of my system, I could let Seth enjoy this.

He jumped slightly as my hand closed around his cock. My lips worked up his neck, biting and sucking at the firm flesh, until I reached his ear. "Just relax my pet, let me make you feel good like your body is doing to me."

Seth's cock twitched in my hand, a gravely moan forming in his chest. I rested my chin on his shoulder as I rolled my hips up into him. A shiny bead of his pre-cum formed. The sub trained part of me longed to lick him clean. The dom side of me wanted to watch him beg for my hand, my cock, anything. Overriding both of those urges was my need to push Edward out of my mind.

I pumped my hand up from base to head more firmly, another bead of fluid pooling in his slit. Timing my thrusts into him with my hand I had him thrusting through my fingers as I buried myself within him to the hilt. When I withdrew, my hand fluttered around his tip, working in fast circles.

Eleazar and I had not played this game in ages. No doubt Aro would ask it of me or at least one of his brothers would. It was my place, for now. Perhaps before my trip I can have Eleazar or even Seth loosen me up so that the intrusion is less of a shock to my system.

With each thrust I could feel my balls beginning to tighten. I wanted to spill my hot seed within Edward, not this barely legal to be in our program man. Edward, those full soft lips. His silky smooth long fingers. That beautiful flushed cock, barely tinged pink with his arousal. Fucking him while Bella watched. Making him fuck Bella while I watch. Perhaps one day fucking Bella while he watches.

The first time however, will be slow, gentle, sweet. I want to conquer him fully but still have it be with affection. Can you make love to someone you don't love? That is what I will do for him. I will take him to new heights.

I will have his arms bound so that he feels more secure. I will gently lift his legs over my shoulders and slide into him as he just comes down from his own climax. That first time, he will be so very sore. I will have him arrange to spend the night so that I can care for him after. Warm compresses and a Master's soothing touch can make almost everything better after a particularly difficult session.

The tingle began as I thought of caring for his more tender regions after claiming him. I want to fill him, I want to give him everything I can. I will allow him to use me as a mental crutch to get through his days.

Seth began to move his hips harder into me, his body relaxed. He was getting close. "Please, sir. Please. I need to... I need."

I nibbled on his ear. "You need to do what, Seth?"

"I need to cum, sir. Please."

"It's my hand and cock making you cum. You are coming because I am letting you. Do you understand me?"

He frantically nodded, his legs tightening and flexing in my lap as he tried to hold back his orgasm. I closed my eyes once more and imagined fucking Edward like this, his body clenching down for his first time coming with a dick inside of him. I licked at the sweat forming beneath his hairline and traced a line of salty skin to a band of muscle near the base of his neck.

"Shoot now, Seth. Let Master know you like what I do to you."

His hips slammed back into me, his body stiffening in my arms as he began to slightly twitch. Seth's cock swelled even larger and then a dribble came down over my fingers before he began to spurt out jets of cum along with my strokes. His body clamped down on me, working me slightly.

I let my body succumb to his magic and released with him. He groaned as my arms tightened around his waist, pulling him back into me. I kissed his neck gently and then reached down between us. Grasping the base of the condom, I slid out of him and tossed the latex sheath into the receptacle beside the tub, masquerading as a covered basket.

* * *

I went home last night, still riding out a post-orgasm rush, and took an extra jog along the lake. Knowing, I'd be out here again this morning had done nothing but encourage myself to go faster. Running with Edward, I pace myself and don't give my body the workout it craves. I need to go faster, I need to feel the burn on my lungs as they pump to keep me going. I want to feel something again.

I saved breakfast for after our run, setting the crock pot on low to heat the Amish oatmeal. _Two portions today, Jasper_. Yes, two portions so that Edward can eat here. I can't have him skipping breakfast. He needs to have his tank on full today to make it through three scheduled surgeries and what I have planned for tonight.

Night. I wonder if he's quite recovered from last night's meal? Emmett's words had hurt him so I showed Emmett exactly what words can do. I hadn't meant my lesson to be quite so harsh but the subject of his teasing as well as the topic were both dear to me. I had undergone my fair share of teasing and torment when I was in Edward's position. Knowing how it feels, I made sure the Emmett would cease his cruelty, done in jest though it was.

Everyone had looked at me in shock for how I handled Emmett. His apology to Edward was worth what any of them thought of me. Edward knew I was just fucking around with Emmett. I mean, yes, I wanted him to stop, but I was taunting him as well. I have a talent at knowing what people feel and manipulating it. Aro and Eleazar have honed that skill to a sharp edge. I only hope that Edward sees my actions not as a manipulation but the help I truly wish to offer him.

My heart hardened as I though of Edward's acceptance of his brother's apology. _"Thank you Emmett. I accept your apology. And I truly hope you never have to go through what I have. And while I thank Jasper from the bottom of my heart, I'm not entirely sure I would wish this on anyone."_

Was I that hard on him already? He wouldn't wish me on anyone? If he wanted me to play hardball and show him how easy he had it, I would. Today I'll show him my scars. I'll show him what a sick sadistic master I could be if he'd rather a different technique than what I offer.

I set out my clothes for the day over my bed, tossed my hospital identification badge onto my clothes, and even had my shoes ready. To finish wasting time until Edward arrived, I packed my lunch including a handful of chocolate kisses for the afternoon sugar crash. I grabbed a pitcher from beneath the sink, filled it with water, nine teabags, and a cup of simple syrup. I put the lid on and set it out on the back porch where the sun would hit the pitcher. I'd come home to a nice batch of sun tea just like my mom used to make.

My home was fairly secluded so I could hear Edward's car coming down the road. The morning was warming up so I left my jogging jacket on its hook and then pulled my shoes on. I don't bother untying them so getting them on by a simple tug at the heel was quick enough to satisfy me. I could sense Edward coming nearer and needed to close the distance.

I greeted him at the sidewalk leading from driveway to door and he gave me a cautious smile as he put the car into park. Edward looked down at the floorboards and oddly enough, his cheeks were blushed pink when he got out of the car. Could something have happened in the car? His normal cocky smirk and direct eye contact were not present.

"Edward, did you disobey me?"

His eyes flashed up to mine, the color in his cheeks turning a deeper pink, nearly red from embarrassment. Edward gave his car another quick look. I reached over and grasped his chin and forced his eyes up to mine.

His eyes were such a startling green, clear as emeralds, framed by dark lashes. The lashes were too long and thick for most men but on him they just enhanced his beauty. His jaw relaxed beneath my touch and his eyes softened, meeting mine.

Edward nodded.

"Say it."

His adam's apple bobbed while he swallowed. "I disobeyed you, sir."

I released him, slightly pushing him back and off balance. "Not even wearing my ring one night and you're already disobeying me. I don't think you really want to get better, Edward. I gave you that one simple command and you couldn't follow it. Maybe you aren't cut out to be my sub. Maybe you aren't good enough for me."

"Edward, there are any number of subs that I could take on who would be glad to wear my ring. Many who would let me parade them around Seattle with a leash and collar. I can gladly help them. You're either in or out, Edward. You can't play with me and then ignore my commands the moment you leave. This is a commitment. If you want to get better, prove it to me."

I turned and started jogging to the lake. I was not going to let him get to me. I'd punish him tonight in our session.

The crunch of gravel beneath his feet alerted me to his presence behind me. I picked up the pace, letting my lungs work as the ground flew at my steps. Edward did not let me outrun him, sprinting to get in front of me.

"I'm sorry, sir. Give me a second chance, Jasper. Sir."

His eyes were dark, showing a depth of pain, new pain. Edward could not run backwards very well so I slowed to a walk and then stopped. He dropped to his knees in front of me, his head bowed while his chest heaved trying to catch his breath. I felt his forehead rest upon my feet, his back curved.

I knew this had to be hard on him, choosing to submit. My own first transgression had been of a similar nature. Eleazar had told me that I would not be allowed to succumb to my own pleasure unless it was with his cock inside me. The first chance I had to use the bathroom I jacked off three times in a row.

I was whipped until I broke down into sobs, my body spread eagle on a bed. Eleazar washed my back and then fucked me while I was bound. It was my only direct disobedience.

I knelt down, one knee on the ground, and placed my hand upon his shoulder. "Let's go back to my home, Edward."

"Yes, sir."

I turned and began to jog to my house. We could discuss his punishment tonight. For now, he would see what I could do.

I heard Edward regain his footing and come after me. I reached the house moments before Edward and kicked my shoes off at the door. I continued walking to my bathroom and stripped down. I could hear him in the hallway, his weight shifting back and forth upon a squeaky board.

"Come in, Edward. You may wait with my towel until I finish. Then you may shower."

I stepped behind the glass wall before he entered, the water on as he neared the shower room. I quickly scrubbed my hair and washed my body. Seeing Edward outside the room had my cock twitching. You would have thought I hadn't found my own relief with Seth last night.

"Strip while you're out there. No sense is wasting time when I finish."

I turned sideways beneath the water so that he could see my profile and I could surreptitiously watch him. He began to undress, his socks, shirt, pants, and underwear today. Edward wasn't hard but as he watched me shower, his cock began to grow, causing mine in turn to harden.

"Towel."

Edward scrambled for the shelf where I kept clean towels and he came to the entrance to my walk in shower, towel outstretched. I smiled and gave him a nod. He offered it up and I shook my head.

"You may dry me now, Edward."

He nodded and stepped into the water. I held out my arms and let him dry my arms and chest. Edward gently pushed the towel onto my legs and groin, not knowing exactly what to do. His nervousness was endearing.

"Just tie it around my waist, Edward." I waited until he had done so, his arms wrapping around my torso as he situated the towel upon my hips. "Thank you, Edward."

I turned around then, showing him my scarred back for the first time. He gasped and I felt his fingers outline some of the more prominent markings. "You may speak your mind, I know you want to."

"Thank you, Jasper. Sir?"

"Jasper is fine now, Edward."

His fingers moved on to the longest scar, one that wraps over my shoulder. "How did you get these, Jasper? I've never seen such extensive scar tissue outside of burns. I'm a surgeon and I see a lot, Jasper."

I fought to suppress the shudder as I recalled my three weeks of hell. I was virtually flayed alive for a sick woman's pleasure. This is the side of my life I will shelter you from. I won't let them take you and if they do, you'll be broken so that they have no reason to punish you, Edward.

"I once had a master far less forgiving in nature than I am. My mistress and her associates discovered that I had hidden something rather important from them regarding my life outside of their walls. I spent three weeks being punished until my throat was raw with my screams. My mistress would have my wounds bound and healed solely to do it again the moment my skin was no longer broken."

I turned to face him, his skin deadly pale. "Do not worry, that is not how I would ever treat you, Edward. You will very likely face punishments as well as be given pain solely because I choose to temper you. I am here to make you whole again, not make you my slave. You will be subservient but not my lesser. Do you understand the difference?"

"I think so." His smile was cautious.

"Are you still uncomfortable from Monday night?" Edward shook his head at my question. "Good, then perhaps tonight I will administer another lesson in pleasure and pain after we work on more meditation. We will still have your other therapy sessions as they will be beneficial in continuing your mental health when our time together is finished."

Thinking of him one day leaving me, or having to leave him behind, caused me a sharp burst of pain. He was recovering his color but at the news of us one day being apart, his eyes fell. I put my hand onto his shoulder, drawing him closer to me so that our bodies were merely inches apart.

"Do not fret. That is in the distant future. I have plans for you in the meantime. Edward, you wear my ring until I choose to take it back. Thirty, forty years down the road, I may still call on you and ask you to kneel. You will always have a way to contact me unless I am in Italy at which point you will have a way to leave a message for me. Now, shower, you're all sweaty from our run and we both have meetings this morning before seeing patients."

My hand that was resting on his shoulder drifted down his arm to rest at the top of his thigh. I used the back of my index finger, the flat space between knuckles, to rub up and down across the sharp point of his hipbone. He let out a sigh and his hips instinctively moved into my touch, wanting more friction.

I smiled and leaned in so that my lips were by his ear. "Soon, but not today. Not when you've been such a bad sub. You cannot touch yourself and I don't want Bella touching you either until Friday after our session. I am not pleased with your transgression, Edward. Just because I am a more lenient master does not make me an easier one."

I kissed the side of his neck, below his ear and let my tongue flick just barely beyond my lips so that I could taste the salt and sweat of his skin. I backed off and slapped him, hard, on the ass. "Shower, now. Then breakfast."

Edward began to wash himself and I left him alone so that I could dress for work. As he dressed, I busied myself in the kitchen, serving up orange juice, coffee, and oatmeal with a handful of brown sugar on top. His hearty laugh made me turn around.

"Are you trying to turn me into a diabetic, Jasper?"

I smiled. "I like sweet things. But you can see that I pay for it in my workouts."

We made small talk about the news and hospital gossip while we ate. Apparently rumor had it that Dr. Grayson, my Tally, was cheating on her husband but no one knew who. One of her nurses had questioned her about why she came in to work with a hickey while Aaron was definitely out of town. Yeah, not my smartest move but she had called, saying she needed me and some "management" as she had codenamed any punishments. After accepting her paddling, Talia had turned to kiss me, asking if she could spend the night.

She cried about her frustrations at not getting pregnant right away and I held her, soothing her with kisses and knowing touches. She and I came together as two people that night, not a dom and his sub. The next morning was slightly awkward but she promptly knelt beside my bed awaiting her next order.

"What happened to your Master or Mistress or whoever it was that did this to you, Jasper?" Edward's voice was steady, too steady for the question he had asked. I looked up from my oatmeal and his eyes went to his glass of juice. "Sorry, sir."

"No, that's alright. I gave you leave to speak with me. I know what you are going through regarding being responsible for Mr. Burns because I killed my Mistress."

* * *

"I was surprised to see that you had requested another appointment. We normally only meet on Thursdays. Are you feeling well, Bella?"

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee, served with extra cream and two packets of sugar. "I wanted to talk about Edward." She held up her hand as I began to interrupt. "I know because he's your patient that you are limited in what you can tell me, but I needed someone to talk to where I know it will be kept confidential. Can I talk to you as my mental health provider, not as Edward's friend or even as his therapist?"

"Of course, Bella. How can I help you?"

Her hands were shaking so I came around my desk and sat beside her on the couch. I set her coffee mug onto the table and then took her hands into mine. My thumbs rose up onto her knuckles and then down into the valleys between her fingers.

"I feel like I'm losing the Edward I married, or maybe I'm just finally finding him. I don't know. There are things that I've asked him to do since the beginning of our relationship and then he came home Monday night and it was as if he was a different person. Edward was confident, strong willed, and he finally lost control."

So I did break through his defenses but he wouldn't show me. Good to know. "How did he lose control? Did he hurt you or himself?"

"No! It wasn't like... that. It's probably too much information."

I smiled at her and released her hand, reaching for my own mug of tea. "There's no such thing in my office as too much information. Believe me when I say I've heard it all."

Bella reached for a tissue and was toying with it, choosing her words carefully. There was a pile of shredded kleenex in her lap when she finally spoke once more. "Edward has always been very careful when we make love. He treats me like I'm a porcelain statue he's worried about breaking. Since he started seeing you, things have mixed up a bit. Edward is no longer so worried every minute.

"Then Monday night came and it was like you unlocked something in him. Or maybe it was just like he said. You took him to the edge. He said he needed something but didn't say what."

I inwardly smiled. Edward wanted to have his control taken away and I did it. I had succeeded in taking down his mental and physical control. Now, I needed to redirect his actions when I wasn't present.

"Bella, I think that with what Edward has been through, a certain lack of control is probably a good thing. I am helping him to develop a mind set where he can put himself above and outside of the the stressors that trigger his flashbacks. Our therapy involves giving him other situations to focus upon instead of the memories and hallucinations."

"Like the ring?"

He was still toying with his ring this morning, it was not likely she ever could have missed it. "You do not approve?"

Bella's eyes darted to mine and she shook her head. "Oh, that's not the issue at all. I'm willing to accept and tolerate anything you need him to do to bring back the man I married. Take as much of his time as you need, just make sure he comes back to me. I need him."

I reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Bella, as his therapist and yours, I can only promise that I will show him the path. He has to walk it himself. As his friend and confidante, I will do whatever is within my power to bring back the man you know and love. He's in there somewhere and I'm going to find him."

Bella's voice was breaking into tears as she spoke again. "You speak with such conviction, it's as if you love him too. I'm so grateful that you're in our lives now, Jasper. I don't know what I'd do without you here. You're holding us together."

Her arms wrapped around my neck and held me close. I let her cry on my shoulder until she had calmed and when she pulled back, her eyes were bright with the last of her tears. Her lips were a deep rose red and Bella's eyes kept moving from my eyes to my lips. I let go of her and moved away citing I had to get ready for my next patient, proud of myself for not kissing her.

I would have Edward first. Perhaps I would even let him have me. Then in the right circumstances, I'd have Bella, but not as cheating. He'll come to me and she will follow.

* * *

**A/N2: ** Don't forget the Hot Bitch contest we're running until April 12th... Go check out our profile and those of you on twilighted- please steal our Cullen for President pic for your banners. The campaign trail is just now heating up and the insider peek at Hot Bitch running for President will be up soon. We'd love to see entries from new authors. It will be an open vote, you can write as many times as you want, although only once per profession please, and if you include Nina as one of the characters and refer to Carlisle as Hot Bitch, you get extra credit. If you haven't read ninapolitan's Bella Swan Diaries to understand why he's called Hot Bitch- get your ass out of my sight, go read it, and then beg my forgiveness. It's hot, funny as hell, and you'll never look at table centerpieces the same way again.

**_Hello my lovely readers. Review and I'll give you a special preview at chapter 12. Edward takes the initiative in pushing his physical boundaries with me. Don't you want a peek at what he does? _**

**_With loving licks of my whip, _**

**_Master J._**

_**Master J is a proud supporter of The Perv Pack's Smut Shack.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12: Late to the Party EPOV

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: Thanks for all of your reviews- we love you and so does Master J. I'm still finishing up the review replies that came in today but please know we read and appreciate them all. Because we're tired of answering it: please fucking trust us regarding the Bella and Edward issue. They're going to have their HEA and except for maybe two paragraphs in chapter 14 that mm1 wrote today, there is no heart fail. They stay together, he tells her everything soon, everyone is pretty happy. Okay? Good, now- read, enjoy, and review for a sneak peek at their Friday night sleepover.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward POV (Chapter 12)**

I was nervous as I drove to Jasper's house Wednesday morning, I couldn't deny it. I had disobeyed him. I knew it, and, if I wasn't mistaken, he knew it too. Not only that, but then my filter malfunctioned and I said what I did at dinner. I had, of course, meant that I hoped Emmett never had to go through losing a patient. I could only hope Jasper wouldn't flay me for thinking I meant being with _him _was the torture.

I pulled into his driveway and I was startled to find that he was already waiting. Shit. Yup, I'm fucked. I gave him a tentative smile as I put the car in park. My eyes lit on the floorboard where I had cleaned the mat twice in hopes of removing my cum. Of course, I had, but I could still see its milky white substance in my mind's eye, the pleasure of the fantasy, all of it.

I stepped out of the car and the first words out of his mouth were, "Edward, did you disobey me?"

My eyes caught his, the blue of his eyes almost turning to ice with the accusation. My gaze went back to the car and I felt my cheeks heat up. He grasped his chin and forced my eyes to his once more. I could not lie to this man. Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't help my recovery. I made myself relax and nodded.

"Say it." He commanded.

I swallowed. "I disobeyed you, sir."

He all but shoved me away. I took the chastisement with my head bowed. Every word he said hit home. I wanted to get better. I needed to get better. And if being his sub was what it took, I'd freely do it. Would I want to be paraded around with a leash? No. And I'd probably buck if he even suggested it. But it hurt, really hurt when he pondered if I was good enough for him.

The next thing I knew he had started jogging to the lake. _No…Jasper. Don't leave me! _I ran after him as quickly as I could, racing past him and then turning so I was running backward to talk to him, make him see how much I needed this, needed _him _to make me better. "I'm sorry, sir. Give me a second chance, Jasper. Sir."

His eyes still had that ice blue look to them and his jaw was hard. But he slowed to a walk before he stopped. That was all it took. I dropped to my knees. If I needed to play the part, if I needed to show him how devoted to this I really was, then so be it. My head bowed and I tried to control my erratic breath as I dropped my head to his feet, showing my neck, my back, showing him that I'd take the beating if he gave it to me. I needed him, needed _this_ and had to get it. I would die without this treatment. I'd be a failure to everyone.

He knelt down, one knee on the ground, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Let's go back to my home, Edward."

"Yes, sir." I said, trying to keep my voice level as the sobs threatened to erupt once more. I heard him turn and start jogging back toward his house. I took a deep breath to calm myself before stumbling to my feet and running after him.

He got there first, _big surprise, _I managed to think with a little bit of humor and I stepped inside. He wasn't waiting in the entryway, but I heard him moving about in his bathroom. I shifted on one foot and then the other before he said, "Come in, Edward. You may wait with my towel until I finish. Then you may shower."

_You want me to what? Focus Edward. You're a sub now. You _will _do what he demands. Even if he asks you to suck his cock you'll do it. You need this therapy. _I shivered as I thought of him. I wasn't…thrilled with the idea of the sexual aspect of what may become of our "relationship", however, I couldn't deny my body's response to the concept, which only furthered to confuse me.

I heard the water running and saw his silhouette behind the glass of the shower door.

"Strip while you're out there. No sense is wasting time when I finish."

My mouth went dry as he turned, but I did as commanded, quickly undressing. I stood and waited quietly, watching him shower. His body was quite nice to look at and it only furthered to confuse me. My cock began to harden and I licked my lips as I watched him. _What is going on with me? Why does he affect me the way he does? I see him, watch his naked body, and mine reacts to him. _I thought back to all the other naked men I'd seen. Patients, coworkers, hell, even peers in the high-school locker room and none of them had done this to me. Perhaps it was just Jasper and the power he conveyed. I supposed I'd never know.

"Towel." He said shortly.

I dashed to the shelf where the clean towels were stored and moved to the entrance of his walk in shower, stretching out the towel to encompass him much like I would Bella when she stepped from the bath. He smiled and gave me a nod. I offered him the terrycloth and he shook his head. "You may dry me now, Edward."

My cock began to twitch and I nodded before stepping into the water. He held out his arms and I made quick work of drying his arms and chest. I then, surely awkwardly, pushed the towel onto Jasper's legs and groin, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Just tie it around my waist, Edward." He stated, I guess putting me out of my misery. I hadn't toweled off another man before. It was…unnerving to say the least. "Thank you, Edward." He said in a throaty voice. It sounded like gravel covered in honey and my cock twitched once more.

He turned around then, showing me his back for the first time. I couldn't help the gasp that leaked out and my fingers moved, seemingly unbidden to outline some of the more prominent markings.

"You may speak your mind," His voice made me jump. "I know you want to." He added.

_What do I say? _"Thank you, Jasper. Sir?" Shit. We were in his house. I wasn't supposed to call him Jasper. Was I? Or was that only during therapy? Fuck. I'm so confused.

"Jasper is fine now, Edward."

I ran my fingers along the longest scar. It wrapped from halfway of his back, up and over one shoulder. "How did you get these, Jasper?" I asked him. "I've never seen such extensive scar tissue outside of burns. I'm a surgeon and I see a lot, Jasper." _Who did this to you? _

"I once had a master far less forgiving in nature than I am." He said bitterly before going into some detail of his time with his mistress. The things they'd done to him made me sick and a love I hadn't realized I could feel for anyone outside of Bella began to grow in my heart. _I'll do whatever it takes Jasper to make sure you'll never go through something like this again. You may be my master, but you'll always be my friend. And Cullen's protect their friends. _

He went on to tell me that while I would be subservient, I would never be lesser than him. That made me smile. It felt…different. I had never been a sub before, but I had the feeling he was bending the rules with me somewhat. It made me feel special.

"Are you still uncomfortable from Monday night?" He asked me. Damn it if my cock didn't grow a bit at the question as I remembered what he had done to me. I shook my head.

He nodded. "Good, then perhaps tonight I will administer another lesson in pleasure and pain after we work on more meditation. We will still have your other therapy sessions as they will be beneficial in continuing your mental health when our time together is finished."

My gaze fell to my feet. I was just realizing what a wonderful person, friend Jasper was and already he was talking about us parting ways? No, I don't think I'd be able to deal with that. Not yet.

He put his hand on my shoulder, drawing me to him. Now our bodies were merely inches apart. "Do not fret." He almost whispered the words. "That is in the distant future. I have plans for you in the meantime. Edward, you wear my ring until I choose to take it back. Thirty, forty years down the road, I may still call on you and ask you to kneel. You will always have a way to contact me unless I am in Italy at which point you will have a way to leave a message for me. Now, shower, you're all sweaty from our run and we both have meetings this morning before seeing patients."

His hand drifted down my arm to rest at the top of my thigh. I managed to hold in the shiver that raced across my nerve endings, but only just. He then used the back of his index finger, the flat space between knuckles, to rub up and down across the sharp point of my hipbone. I couldn't help the sigh nor how my hips instinctively moved into his touch, my body craving more friction.

His smile was predatory as he leaned in so that his lips rested near my ear. "Soon, but not today. Not when you've been such a bad sub. You cannot touch yourself and I don't want Bella touching you either until Friday after our session. I am not pleased with your transgression, Edward. Just because I am a more lenient master does not make me an easier one."

He kissed the side of my neck, just below my ear and I felt his tongue flick to taste me. He backed away and slapped me hard on the ass. "Shower, now. Then breakfast."

I blinked and automatically began washing myself with the bar of soap there. It smelled just like him. Jasper. I was going to smell like Jasper all day long. _Fuck…_and I thought thinking of him was bad enough.

And what the hell? I wasn't supposed to touch myself OR Bella? How the hell is that fair? I…he had awoken something inside of me. A beast, if you will. And I didn't know how I would make it a day or so without feeding that particular monster. I needed it, needed the release. How dare he tell me to…

_But you deserve it Edward. You disobeyed him. Be thankful he didn't break out that thing he smacked you with on Monday night. _My cock surged once more and my hand went to it before I caught myself. _Damn it all to fucking hell. _

I hurried through the rest of my shower and dressed quickly going out to his kitchen. We enjoyed our morning, just two men who were friends, talking about our jobs and the local gossip of the hospital.

"What happened to your Master or Mistress or whoever it was that did this to you, Jasper?" I asked him when the lull in the conversation lagged too long. His eyes cut to my face and my eyes landed on my juice. "Sorry, sir." _Great. The more time I'm around him, the more of Emmett comes out in me. God, I'm such a screw up. _

"No, that's alright." He said finally. "I gave you leave to speak with me. I know what you are going through regarding being responsible for Mr. Burns because I killed my Mistress."

"K-killed her?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I don't like to talk about it." He stood then and grabbed up his bowl and glass. "I need to get going…"

I swallowed down the rest of my juice and took my things to the sink where he had already sat his. "Yes sir, I need to go too. I have a busy morning."

He all but shoved me out the door and I blinked as I sat in my car. _What just happened? _I turned over the engine and made my way to the hospital. My mind was working a million miles a minute it seemed as I thought of what he'd said. He'd killed his mistress. _Is Jasper dangerous? Of course he is, I see the violence just under the surface in his eyes on occasion. You can't be a Dom without a little bit of violence in your nature. But could he hurt me? Bella? Is this a mistake? What _would _happen if I disobeyed too badly? He promised not to ever hurt me in that way, but would he stay true to that promise? _I didn't know.

* * *

I went through my day, Jasper's story not far from my thoughts. His scars were horrid. _I wonder if he's ever thought of having them removed? I'm sure Dad and/or Emmett would be glad to help. We wouldn't have to tell how it happened, it could have been a car accident, anything could have done that to him. No one would be the wiser…_

I smiled as I thought of his back, now smooth because of my connections. I could see him thanking me, pleasuring me, rewarding me for making him whole again and the idea excited me.

"Whoa. Who you Jonesing for?" Emmett asked as he walked into one of the offices we had for residents to do research in.

I shot him a look even as I willed my erection away. "Go away Emmett. I'm working."

He snorted as he plopped his big ass down in the chair next to me. "So I see. What 'cha looking up? Some cool new surgery?" He had already looked at the computer monitor before I could close out the window. "Holy shit man! Domination? Submission? What the fuck man?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. "A…a patient. They live this…lifestyle. I just wanted to understand it a bit…"

He took the mouse from my hand and clicked on a few pages. "Day-um bro. Think Rosie'd be into this shit? Fuck. I wouldn't mind seeing her in a pleather corset and those fucking boots…"

My eyebrow rose as I looked at the picture. Yes, those were the ones, the "dominatrix" I had seen on TV shows and the like. Jasper, however, had shown to be nothing like that. At least, not yet. I shot him a look. "Emmett, if you ever get her into one, _please _don't tell me about it, okay?"

He laughed and slapped me on the back. "I'm picking up dad for lunch. Wanna come with?"

I shook my head. "I have a colonoscopy in twenty minutes."

His lip curled in disgust. "That's nasty bro. See ya later."

"Later Em," I said, already falling back into my studies. I clicked on the link and it brought me to a Q and A page.

**Q: What is a "Submissive"?**

_A: An Individual that will give over control to the Dominant and  
uses it for the purpose of mutual enjoyment and pleasure._

**Q: What is a "slave"?**

_A: A slave is a person who gives up most of their rights to The  
Dominant/Master/Mistress. One bound in servitude as the  
property of a person or household.  
One who is abjectly subservient to a specified person or  
influence._

_Huh. Well, I knew that. _I clicked on another link.

_The submissive doesn't have power to give if he is not self-sufficient and secure in his own ability. It's a form of chivalry. _I rather liked that idea. I had always considered myself chivalrous.

_It's like a powerful knight before his queen. A knight is a noble figure, but he lays those skills down at __the feet of whomever he serves. _I smiled.

_Dominating a man who isn't self-assured and confident in what he's giving is really a futile activity. There's nothing to be gained. There's no satisfaction in breaking somebody who's already broken, or conquering someone who's already weak. _I frowned. If that were true, why was Jasper even bothering with me?

_A submissive's role as a submissive has to come from a place of power, because otherwise there's really nothing for that submissive to lay at the feet of his ruler. _So, in breaking me, in training me to be submissive, he was giving me back my power?

I shook my head. Now I was even more confused than before. Maybe I needed to buy a book. I cleared out the history of the computer's Internet Explorer and stood. I needed to get back to work.

* * *

I made my way home and promptly at six, the doorbell rang. I had been surprised when Jasper called and left me a voicemail on my phone instructing me that our therapy was at mine and Bella's home tonight.

It unnerved me. I hadn't told Bella exactly what our therapy consisted of, but I didn't necessarily want her to find out when she stepped downstairs and found Jasper spanking my ass with his hand. _Though…if she liked it…no. Stop. Bella is NOT like that. Forget about it. Your sexual deviance is not hers Edward. _

Bella answered the door while I grabbed her casserole from the oven. Dinner was a nice, seemingly normal affair. Afterward, I cleaned up the dishes while Bella and Jasper both enjoyed a glass of Brandy. Since my treatment began, Jasper had allowed Bella to put the alcohol back where we normally kept it, and surprisingly, I'd not had any desire to drink anything, though, I had the feeling that being banished from sex for a few days would make me wish for a bottle.

Once the table was clean, I cleared my throat. Jasper grasped Bella's hand and kissed it. "Bella doll, if you don't mind, I'd like to have therapy alone with Edward tonight. Would that be a problem?"

She blushed and shook her head while visions danced in my own of her pleasuring Jasper while I pleasured her. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

She walked over to me and kissed me tenderly. "I'm going to go into the living room and watch some TV while I read. You guys have a good session, alright?

We watched her go and Jasper said, "Perhaps when you have become a decent sub I can show you what it takes to become a Dom. I have the feeling that Bella has a rather submissive personality Edward. She would be only too easy to bend to your will should you want to take that next step in your relationship."

My mouth fell open. "I…um…ugh…"

He laughed. "All in good time Edward. We must train you first. Come, your therapy waits…" I followed him to the front hall where he grabbed his backpack from the floor and together we walked down the stairs to the basement.

He got out his I-pod and hooked it up, this time to some kind of music, no words and with a rather loud beat. My brow furrowed. I watched him lock the door and he said, "Strip Edward."

I swallowed, scared of what he had in store, scared that Bella would come down whilst the door was locked, scared of the fact that my dick was already straining my pants…I obeyed immediately though. I had been barefoot, something Bella and I often were in the evenings, so I slid out of my khakis, boxers and polo, folding them neatly before I walked back to him, my eyes trained on the floor. I knelt before him.

"Very nice Edward. I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

I opened my mouth and shut it quickly. "You may speak." He offered.

I kept my eyes on the floor. I knew I was in trouble anyway. "Sir, I, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I said on Monday night. It…came out wrong. I wanted to mention it today and I…" I felt his hand on my face and he lifted it so my eyes met his.

"Yes, I am most disappointed in you Edward. You think I'm a hard master?"

"No!" I said quickly.

He backhanded me. "Silence. I am speaking."

My head fell once more and he sighed. "Edward, after all I told you this morning, after all I promised…"

"I didn't know," I whispered, so intent on getting this out of me I didn't care if I got punished for speaking out of turn. "I didn't mean you. I meant losing a patient." I took a deep breath. "You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me." I told him. And it was the truth. I wanted to _kill _myself before Jasper. He changed me. Made me better. Made me almost well. And we weren't even done yet.

He sighed again. "Edward…you are so much like me. Come." He moved to his backpack and pulled out a small paddle. He sat on the sofa and motioned me over. I made to stand when he said, "No. You're being punished. You will walk on your knees to me. You have disobeyed and disrespected your master. You can not have possession of your feet until I tell you. Understand?"

I gave him a small nod and walked on my knees over to him. "Bend over my lap." He instructed.

My cock was straining for him and I felt a drop of precum fall from my slit. I held in the shiver as my length brushed the rough fiber of the denim that covered him. I stretched myself across his lap and he whispered, "You must be quiet pet, or Bella will come down here and demand to know what is going on. And we don't want that, do we?"

I shook my head silently. I knew this would need to be shared with Bella, but not now, not yet.

I felt his cool hand travel over my bare buttocks almost lovingly. "Such a lovely ass you have Edward. I'm going to teach you so many things. Do you think you're ready to learn them?"

I nodded again and felt the sting of the paddle hit me. "This is for disobeying me." _Whack. _"I told you not to touch yourself." _Whack. _"You _will _listen to me." _Whack. _"I'm doing this for _your _good Edward!" _Whack. _

I felt hot tears rolling down my cheek. It didn't hurt, not really, but it was horrible feeling knowing I'd disappointed him. I was so unworthy of his affections.

I felt his left hand fist in my hair as he hit me again. "I was hurt by you Edward this week." _Whack. _"You made me regret, almost for a moment that I had agreed to this." _Whack._ The tears continued to pour down my face. I'd hurt him. I was nothing.

"Am I such a bad master?" _Whack. _"Do you regret taking my ring?" _Whack. _

"Nooo!" I sobbed.

_Whack. _"Do not speak until I tell you that you may speak Edward!" He growled. His hand tightened further in my hair. "I do not want to beat you into submission Edward. But I will if I have to."

I was openly sobbing by this point. I had failed him. I'd only had my ring two days and already I had messed up almost beyond repair. I would make it up to him, no matter what. I attempted to remain silent for the rest of my spanking and finally, it was over. "You may sit up now." He said in a strained voice.

I sat back on my heels and he let out a little groan. "Even just thinking about you wanting me, wanting me to spank you again, it makes _me_ hard, Edward."

I groaned unwillingly. He moved his hand to mine and moved it so I just brushed his rather obvious bulge. "This is the power a sub has over his master."

I don't know what made me do it, but the next thing I knew, I'd grabbed his face and fused our lips together.

It was a strange sensation. He was very obviously not as soft as Bella, but his lips were delicious. A mixture of the tea Bella made for him, the Brandy, and something else, which must be the flavor unique to only him. Fuck…

It was over almost before it started though as he pulled away. His eyes were now a dark blue, almost navy, and they fascinated me. He slapped me across the face. "Never. Do. That. Again. A sub does what his master chooses, not the other way around. Do you understand me?"

I nodded as my eyes fell. Could I do nothing right?

"A master tells a sub what to do. It is his power." He smirked. "And it's my power to choose where I will find my own release."

I nodded mutely. I had once more overstepped my bounds. "Get dressed." He demanded.

I quickly put my clothes on while keeping my head down, my eyes trained on the floor. I took a breath and Jasper came closer. "Speak."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Look at me."

I looked up at him. He seemed a bit more…composed. "Edward, you certainly try a man's patience. You need so much…I'm not sure I can do this."

"Please sir." I said, fully realizing I was beginning to beg. "I'll be better. I just…I don't know what I'm doing. I went online to try to find out some stuff and…"

He laughed. "You went online? Wait…let me guess. You googled it, right?" He let out a snort. "Edward, this isn't something you can look up. You can't learn it from a book. It's here." He said as he touched my chest. "The relationship isn't so different than a marriage. It can be, but not with me. I try to respect my subs. I want them to _want _to come to me willingly, not feel they have to out of a sense of loyalty and brainwashing. I don't work like that." His voice lowered as he said, "I'm better than that."

He turned and went to his I-pod. "Session's over." He said quietly.

I thought a moment and said, "Jasper, sir, have…have you ever thought of getting the scars on your back removed?"

His back stiffened. "Damn it Edward! I just got finished telling you…" He stopped and blew out a breath. "No. They are memories. They remind me of what I lived through. I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone else."

"No sir," I said quickly. "I just…some people don't feel whole."

"Do they disgust you? Do _I _disgust you?"

"Never sir." I told him.

He smiled. "I'll be leaving on Saturday. I'm going to visit the…head office, if you will, of our group."

"Head office?" I asked.

He nodded grimly. "Yes. I have to visit _my _master."

"You have a…?"

"And I'll be taking a sub with me."

My eyes widened. _Did he, does he, would I if he…?_ "Sir?"

He walked back to his bag and stowed the paddle. "Yes, I'd like it if you came and took me to the airport on Saturday. My flight leaves at six in the morning. Since it is so early, perhaps you'd like to stay over?"

_Would I? _

"I'll make sure Seth doesn't disturb your sleep. He's quite…eager."

"Seth, sir?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. The sub I'm taking with me."

Oh. He's…got someone else in mind.

"He's earned me." Jasper went on. "You would do well to take a page from his book."

My hands fisted. I have been earning him. I should be able to…

"You can be jealous all you want Edward, but don't let me see it or you'll find yourself at the bottom of my list when I return from Italy."

Was I jealous? Fuck yes I was jealous. I have been working with Jasper. Me. I'd been giving my all to him. _Even you know that's not true Edward. You wouldn't try him so much if you were giving yourself over completely. _

Jasper then smirked. "Oh, and don't forget, you can't touch yourself or Bella until I say so. Don't forget our session on Friday Edward. If you want to take me to the airport, just bring a bag with you on Friday night. Therapy will be at my house on Friday so I can also prepare for my trip. Alright?"

I nodded.

He grinned and said, "See you Friday Edward"

I followed him up the stairs where I heard him tell Bella, "Thank you for being so understanding Bella. Edward is doing quite well, I assure you. But as for what we discussed? Let's give him a little space, shall we?"

"You mean...?" She asked.

He replied, "Yes."

What was that about?

* * *

Thursday was the usual hospital work day. We had plans with Rosalie and Emmett. We got together once a month with them and tonight it was Emmett's turn to pick. "We're going bowling bro!" He all but sang as they walked into our house.

"Joy." I muttered.

He laughed. "I thought so."

I rolled my eyes and we piled into Rosalie's car. First was dinner, also his choice, and we enjoyed wings and things at the local bar. Their food was excellent and I thoroughly enjoyed my cheeseburger. As we were eating, Bella said, "Ali! Alice!"

Alice came up to our table all smiles. "Hi guys."

"Alice, you've met Emmett, and this is his wife Rosalie."

Alice shook her hand and leaned over me to whisper something in Bella's ear when she froze. "Edward…what an…unusual ring you have there." She said, noticing the ring Jasper had given me.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Jasper gave it to him." Bella said.

Alice's eyes darkened. "Is that a fact. Well, isn't that nice. You know what Edward? I just remembered I had a question to ask you about a mutual patient. Would you step outside with me?" She turned to the man with her. "Laurent, care to grab us a table?"

He kissed her hand. "Sure. I'll be waiting while you talk shop."

She smiled as she watched him go. "He's such a sweetie." Her eyes came back to me. "Edward?"

I sighed and followed her outside. I knew what this was about. She knew. "How _could _you!" She asked me as soon as the door shut behind us.

"Alice…"

"NO! Bella is my friend. And I notice _she _isn't wearing one of Jasper's rings. So tell me Edward. Does she know?"

My shoulders slumped. "No."

"You son of a bitch. How could you?"

"It's not like that Alice!"

"You sold your soul Edward! You're…what? A sub? A slave? And what is Bella?"

"My wife."

"You're at his beckon call."

"He's helping me!"

"He's fucking you!"

"Not yet." I growled.

Her eyes grew wide. "I can't believe you Edward. How could you? Really."

"He is helping me Alice. He's the only one that can."

"You don't know anything about him. You don't know what or who he is Edward. What he's done, what he's…become."

"I know that he's got me back in that O.R. Alice. I know that he's made me not contemplate suicide. I know that he's got Bella and I back together better than ever."

She slapped my face. _You know, I'm getting tired of my face being a fucking slap-magnet. _"You need to tell her what you're doing Edward."

"No."

"Edward…so help me. If you don't tell her, I will."

"You can't Alice."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Jasper won't allow it."

She laughed flatly. "I don't wear one of his fucking rings Edward. He doesn't _own _me like a piece of…of…of…whatever the fuck you are. You disgust me." She turned on her heel and stomped back into the bar.

Oh boy…fun stuff.

* * *

Friday went about much in the same manner as Thursday, though, it seemed to go much faster, as I was dreading the session tonight. I'm not sure why. I pulled into Jasper's driveway and sighed. I wasn't sure what would come of our night, and that unnerved me.

I had been a good boy all day yesterday. And I guess Bella must be having PMS or something, because she hasn't pushed for sex, for which I was extremely thankful. I still hadn't come up with an excuse as to why I couldn't be with her. And for some reason, I didn't think the headache thing would work with her.

I stepped onto the porch and opened Jasper's screen door. There, right before my eyes was a rather gorgeous, rather well-built Native American guy – young - maybe 20 tops, on his knees while Jasper is reclining back, his eyes shut as he zipped up his pants.

Jasper opened one eye and gave me a lazy smile. "Hello Edward, sorry you missed the show. He's too good and I just couldn't hold off any longer."

* * *

**A/N: Don't you want that sneak peek at their sleepover now? Master J said I can give a naughty sneak peek.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepover JPOV

**A/N:** We don't own Twilight although we really enjoy fucking with Edward. Robert, if you're reading this- we're sorry for making you the sub. We'd totally let you be the Dominant if you were here with us. Our husbands already know they'd have to share us with you.

Just a note: Fiberkitty is coming down with something that feels an awful lot like bronchitis. DS will not have any delays, but the other story she puts a lot of time into, Lost and Found, will be a little slower than normal as she needs to rest and take care of her kids who are all sick with the same cold/cough that is settling in her chest.

Umm so warnings. yeah... Lose the panties, sit on a towel, and sit back to enjoy the Jasper and Edward love.

This is nearly 10k words and at least 6k are lemony. So please, when you're done reading, send some love. It might make fiberkitty feel better or at least make her smile to know that even though she's miserable, someone else was getting off. :)

* * *

**JPOV**

_Oh God. He's already hard._ I watched as Edward undressed. The brandy was still strong tasting on my tongue as I steeled myself against his naked form. I longed to make love to him all night long. I wanted to show him that I knew he hadn't meant me when he was speaking to Emmett. But, I held my tongue. Watching him grovel was delightful.

I knew what he was feeling, that panic of being left, the self-disappointment that he'd let me down, the knowledge that he needed to move past that and just be. He was becoming more comfortable with me as a part of his life, at least around Bella. At dinner we maintained a nice conversation and I hid my pleasure at Bella's delicate blush as I kissed her hand.

I watched as Edward undressed, folding his clothing neatly. His obsessive compulsive tendencies regarding mess were endearing. Perhaps I should have him tidy the play room after a particularly hard scene one evening.

He looked so scared that I wanted to pet him, rest his head in my lap, and just play with his hair. I wanted him to calm down and remove the fear from his eyes. He should never be scared of me.

"Very nice Edward. I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

He started to speak but closed his lips quickly. Edward was trying to behave and the strain was showing. I granted him the opportunity to voice his mind.

"You may speak."

"Sir, I, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean what I said on Monday night. It…came out wrong. I wanted to mention it today and I…"

I touched his cheeks on both sides and gently lifted his face so that his eyes met mine. So much pain and regret in his emerald eyes. Surely he could read me well enough to know that I knew he hadn't meant it like that. But if he feels guilty, I will help him work through it. I will give him the physical release of his emotions.

"Yes, I am most disappointed in you Edward. You think I'm a hard master?"

"No!" He all but yelled at me. I wasn't finished and I didn't like the tone he used so I slapped him. He knew better.

"Silence. I am speaking. Edward, after all I told you this morning, after all I promised…"

"I didn't know, I didn't mean you. I meant losing a patient." Edward's voice was just this side of breathing, the hint of his voice making it a whisper. "You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me."

With a sigh, I let go of my resolve to be harsh with him. "Edward…you are so much like me. Come."

When Edward moved to stand, I directed him to crawl. I was still displeased with his behavior and he would make it up to me, one way or another. Watching him walk on his knees to me, his cock leading the way, was such a delicious sight that I wanted to burn it into my mind forever. His precum was leaking from the tip.

"Bend over my lap."

His cock brushed my thigh as he stretched out over my legs. When Edward whimpered I leaned down and whispered, "You must be quiet, pet, or Bella will come down here and demand to know what is going on. And we don't want that, do we?"

Edward shook his head. He's not ready to tell her yet and that is alright. I'll bring her in into the arrangement one day.

I stroked his buttocks slowly, his skin hot beneath my hand. It was completely hairless, the faint dark hair of his thighs ending in a smooth line as his ass sloped up and away from his legs. "Such a lovely ass you have Edward. I'm going to teach you so many things. Do you think you're ready to learn them?"

I continued to stroke him while reaching for the paddle I'd brought in my bag. Edward nodded in response to my question. It was time for another lesson. So, I paddled him.

"This is for disobeying me. I told you not to touch yourself." God, how I would have loved to watch you. What were you thinking of, my pet?"You _will _listen to me. I'm doing this for _your _good Edward!"

I wrapped my fingers into his silky locks, loving the rich bronzish auburn shade against my skin. Lifting his head slightly, I paddled him again. "I was hurt by you Edward this week. You made me regret, almost for a moment that I had agreed to this."

He began to shake slightly with his tears. Edward was close to his breaking point and I needed him against the wall. He needed to decide if he was in or out, fully.

"Am I such a bad master?" Spank "Do you regret taking my ring?" I brought the flat of the paddle against his ass again, the skin a bright red.

"Nooo!" Edward cried out rather loudly.

I yanked on his hair. "Do not speak until I tell you that you may speak Edward! I do not want to beat you into submission Edward. But I will if I have to." My voice was a growl against his ear.

Edward began sobbing, his body heaving against my legs as he openly cried. This was the emotion he needed to get out of him. It was a poison slowly eating away at his soul. This wasn't just for disappointing me, it was letting himself down. I hated making him hurt like this but it was good for him. He needed this ctharsis.

"You... You may sit up now."

Edward was even harder than before, and as he leaned up, a trail of his precum led from his tip to my pants where a quarter sized wet spot was showing. Despite his tears, he was enjoying this. He wanted this, wanted me. His cock was so beautiful. I could just reach out and lick up that shimmering cum on his cock. I felt, more than heard, my groan as my cock became painfully hard within my pants.

"Even just thinking about you wanting me, wanting me to spank you again, it makes _me_ hard, Edward."

It was Edward's turn to groan as his eyes fell to my crotch. I reached for his hand and moved it so that his palm just barely brushed my arousal. This was my body's display of his power over me. "This is the power a sub has over his master."

His eyes widened in shock and then darkened to the deepest shades of a forest at night. His hand broke my grasp and his hands were on my cheeks. Then his icy mint breath was on me, his lips against mine. A shock ran through me, he kissed me. He wasn't accepting my kiss, this was Edward kissing me of his own volition. His choice, not yours. _You're his Dom, you can enjoy it later in memory, not now, Jasper._

I pulled away and slapped him. He seemed more hurt from my rejection of his affection than he did from my words earlier. I wanted so badly to just pull his lips to mine once more and fully conquer his mouth with my tongue. I wanted to find out if his tongue was as sweet as his lips.

"Never. Do. That. Again. A sub does what his master chooses, not the other way around. Do you understand me?" Edward's eyes fell from mine, appearing much more meek and apologetic. "A master tells a sub what to do. It is his power." A power you gave me, my pet. "And it's my power to choose where I will find my own release."

Edward nodded, his eyes briefly meeting mine to show he understood. "Get dressed."

He dressed quickly, his eyes on the floor the entire time. He was no doubt fighting his own shame of having kissed a man as well as his shame for disappointing me. If only he knew how dear he had made himself to me.

Edward was tense, staring at the ground before him. My fingers twitched with the urge to pet him, to console him somehow. "Speak."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Look at me." I made my face a mask of contentment. Perhaps I'm getting too close to him and he'd be better with Eleazar. "Edward, you certainly try a man's patience. You need so much…I'm not sure I can do this."

Then he began to beg me. "Please sir. I'll be better. I just…I don't know what I'm doing. I went online to try to find out some stuff and…"

"You went online? Wait…let me guess. You 'Googled' it, right?" That is the term people are using now, I believe. I prefer the tried and true method of the library system. "Edward, this isn't something you can look up. You can't learn it from a book. It's here." I rested my hand over his heart, which was pounding away in his chest. "The relationship isn't so different than a marriage. It can be, but not with me. I try to respect my subs. I want them to _want _to come to me willingly, not feel they have to out of a sense of loyalty and brainwashing. I don't work like that." I won't make you less than you are. "I'm better than that."

I needed out of here before I kissed Edward. "Session's over." My voice was quieter than normal, hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Jasper, sir, have…have you ever thought of getting the scars on your back removed?"

My scars, the scars given to me by Maria and Aro. Images of the past swirled around me. Too many images to push away.

"_You are still mine, Jasper. If I ever catch you without the beautiful marks I gave you, I will see you permanently removed from my program. Do you understand me?" _

_Aro paced back and forth, his cellphone in hand. It was the cellphone he had received a call on the night before from a plastic surgeon I'd contacted about reconstructive surgery on my back and shoulders. Stupid fucking world wide payroll. When the doctor admitted to having agreed to the surgery, Aro put out a hit on him. He'd just received the call that the doctor would not be performing any further surgeries._

I can't let that happen to Carlisle or Emmett, the obvious two choices for Edward to consider. "Damn it Edward! I just got finished telling you…" I stopped and focused on my happy place, my dock at twilight. I instantly regained my calm. "No. They are memories. They remind me of what I lived through. I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone else."

"No sir, I just…some people don't feel whole."

So, I'm less than a man to him. "Do they disgust you? Do _I _disgust you?"

"Never sir." His eyes were clear and honest, his body relaxed. The truth at last.

I smiled as I spoke. "I'll be leaving on Saturday. I'm going to visit the…head office, if you will, of our group." Italy, here I come.

"Head office?"

I nodded, feeling the weight of Aro's chains upon my soul. "Yes. I have to visit _my _master."

"You have a…?"

I have a master you never want to meet. "And I'll be taking a sub with me." Seth. Aro would force you to stay as a tribute and I refuse to be parted with you like that. I refuse to see him break you for his pleasure games.

"Sir?"

I went to my backpack and began packing it with my iPod and paddle. "Yes, I'd like it if you came and took me to the airport on Saturday. My flight leaves at six in the morning. Since it is so early, perhaps you'd like to stay over?"

Depending on his behavior, I may let him sleep in my bed or he can sleep in the play room with Seth. Hopefully Seth won't try to relieve any of Edward's tension without my direction. I would have to give him a direct order to not touch my new sub. "I'll make sure Seth doesn't disturb your sleep. He's quite…eager."

"Seth, sir?" Edward asked with a curiosity rivaling his jealousy at being left behind.

"Yes. The sub I'm taking with me. He's earned me. You would do well to take a page from his book." He submits in every way no matter what asked. Seth is often overly attentive but rarely to a fault.

Edward's face flushed and I saw his knuckles turn white as his hands fisted. He wanted to be the one to come with me. His jealousy was endearing, for now. I wonder how he will be once I've returned. Should he be my first visit or should I make him wait a while?

"You can be jealous all you want Edward, but don't let me see it or you'll find yourself at the bottom of my list when I return from Italy."

I cinched my bag tightly and then shouldered it. "Oh, and don't forget, you can't touch yourself or Bella until I say so. Don't forget our session on Friday Edward. If you want to take me to the airport, just bring a bag with you on Friday night. Therapy will be at my house on Friday so I can also prepare for my trip. Alright?" Edward smiled and nodded. "See you Friday, Edward."

Bella was upstairs, tidying up the kitchen when I rounded the corner from the stairs. She turned and gave me a bright smile and put another glass up on the shelf. Bella mouthed "How is he?" as I walked closer to her.

"Thank you for being so understanding Bella. Edward is doing quite well, I assure you. But as for what we discussed? Let's give him a little space, shall we?"

"You mean...?" She asked.

Bella had called me shortly after our office appointment and wanted to know how she should react if Edward lost control like he had before. She didn't want to make him worse. I had given her the directions to let him come to her for sex, not to take the initiative. It worked in pushing him to the brink and would mean disobedience on his part.

"Yes."

Bella nodded to me and showed me the door. Edward was going to be miserable by Friday evening. By Saturday morning he'd be ready to beg for me. I have yet to decide if I will let him doing anything while I'm away. It would be rather unfair to make him go without any stimulation for a week.

* * *

Thursdays. I still hate Thursday mornings right before a trip to Italy. Aro always calls with my list of what to bring. This time it was the clothing for my trip there, a set for the way home, one suit for the formal dinner, but otherwise nothing. It was going to be one of those weeks where I'm collared and by his feet the entire week like a little dog.

Anything to keep him away from here and Edward. Aro would claim him in a heartbeat. Not only would I have to give him up, I'd have to cover up his disappearance, and Eleazar's and my private subs would be endangered. I think out of all of those, I would be the most upset about Edward's treatment in Italy. He would be worked harder than I was due to his soft introduction to the lifestyle.

The first time he was _kenneled... _God. Just thinking about my first time in his cage room sends shivers down my spine.

"_You're a strong one Whitlock. I know it will take more than just a whip to break you. Into the room you go."_

_Aro tugged on the leash he held, similar to a dog's choke chain, cinching the collar tightly around my neck. The room he coerced me into had roughly hewn stone walls and a smooth sloped floor leading to a shower stall in the corner with a drain. A small toilet sat opposite the shower, a curtain up on a circular track to allow some semblance of privacy. A white line was painted into the grout lines of the flooring leading straight down the center. There were two high tables with cushions and an assortment of bottles near by. _

_On both long side walls were rows of what looked like large dog crates meant to house a fully grown Husky or Alaskan Malamute. There were a blanket and pillow in each one and in a few I could just see a bare tatami mat as padding. They were stacked three high and a step stool was in front of every few kennels so that they did not have to be moved far to gain access to higher kennels._

_I wasn't given long to look around as I was tugged to the wall to our left. Aro kicked the foot stool over in front of a freshly set up kennel, the blankets folded back over the mat and a pillow in a sharply creased pillow case. I didn't want to be put inside there._

"_In you go."_

"_No."_

_A switch came down across my back and I felt two of my scabs open up. I dropped to the ground in pain, the stone icy against my chest and stomach. I'd do anything if he just put that damned willow branch away. Fuck. It hurt worse than nearly any paddling or leather whip I'd felt._

"_In you go."_

"_You're not putting me in that."_

_The switch came down in rapid succession. I could feel blood running down my back already. If he kept this up I was going to weaken and would have to give in._

"_No, I'm not. You're going to climb in of your own volition. Up you go." _

_I crawled to the ladder and began to climb when the collar pulled me back down to the floor with a crash. When my head hit the ground, I begged for an end but Aro's accented voice rang out over the throbbing of my skull. _

"_Is that how you were taught?"_

"_No, Master. Thank you Master." I kissed his feet and felt his clammy fingers play with my hair._

"_Such a good pet. Now rest. The cage is not locked. An alarm will sound if your door is open."_

_Aro watched as I climbed into the second row kennel he had indicated. He grabbed a small cuff that was attached to a bar and slid it onto my ankle, locking it and put the key in his pocket. He smiled and patted his pocket._

"_This is our tracer. Anywhere in the palace you go, I can see it instantly. If you cross the line of the room without an authorized trainer in your presence, an alarm will sound. You may use the toilet every three hours during the day and every four at night. Any more than that and the alarm will go off. You may shower once per day on your time, more if a trainer grants you access. Every thing is keyed to your tracer."_

_Aro's smile was oddly predatory. "Do you remember Jane's technological gifts that Maria had?"_

_I stiffened in my new bunk and curled up as far away from him as possible. _

"_That collar was nothing compared to this. The jolt is specially set to go through your entire body as if you've been hit by lightening. You'll find this one more difficult to remove than your collar was as well."_

I would tolerate being kenneled for a week if it meant Edward's freedom. My thoughts will be on him as I am beaten and I would think of him as I train new slaves in the art of balancing pain with pleasure. At least I would get to see Emily and Isabel again. They would be the highlight of my trip. Aro is too fond of them to stay in the dorms. No doubt they have small couches in his private chamber.

Aro's parting words were that he hoped I was ready for him. I cringed, I could not help it. The man makes my skin crawl. I would spend the next 36 hours mentally shielding off my reaction to him and only see him as my master once more. I will continue to atone for killing Maria with my sweat, tears, and blood if my master deems it necessary.

However, my duty to protect my sub... my subs... overrides my duty as a sub. If Aro threatens Edward or any of them, I will have to do whatever it takes. I owe my lost relationship with Alice that much. I won't see his marriage fail or have him just disappear from his life forever.

But he wants me to be ready for him. Perhaps I could use this time apart to begin getting Edward ready for further explorations. I will pick him up an anal sex training kit before I leave. That will give him a week to slowly adjust to the concept and if he says 'no,' I can end things as they are and see if Sakura can take him on for the off-the-record appointments.

I made it through my Thursday appointments, rescheduling any appointments for next week for a later date or with my colleagues. All of my long term mental health patients were aware that I go away on seminars for a week or two at a time, a few times a year, with little notice as to when I'll be leaving. George always takes the news the worst. I've been seeing him since my first weeks here in Seattle.

"But what if your plane crashes? Who will I see then?"

His anxiety is subdued compared to how it was when we first began treating. The improvement has occurred mostly through the use of a strict schedule with a three week period to introduce a change. I'd given him a better notice than anyone else, letting him know when I just had the inkling that a visit was coming up.

"George, we talked about this. I've been telling you for the past five weeks that I had a training session coming up. I will miss two appointments which you can have with one of my colleagues right here in my office. The only change will be that Dr. Caras will see you instead of me. I'll be back before you can even miss my ugly face."

George laughed and finally set down his coffee cup. Decaf today. I need to get some sleep tonight.

I flipped through my planner to make sure I hadn't missed any appointments. Fuck. There at nine thirty tonight, _Alice and Laurent, the house._ I really wasn't in the mood to play relationship counselor for them as I fucked them both. They both know I'm leaving for Italy soon and both have been vying to accompany me. Until they wear my ring or Eleazar's collar, I will not take them and neither is serious enough in their actions to warrant that commitment on my part.

Only Alice came in at ten. "You're late."

She looked up at me with her big eyes, all rimmed in red, the lower lids puffy. Alice had been crying. The only time I had ever seen her cry like this was the day I came home to her and she saw my scars. I'd spent a few weeks in a government hospital healing up first.

"What did Laurent do?"

Alice began to sob harder and fell down by my feet. I swear I'm going to kill that son of a bitch if he hurt her. She deserves only happiness and joy in her life.

"No, Jazzy. It's what I did. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She broke down into heaving wails as she cried all over my feet.

"What did you do, sugar? I can make it better. Whatever it is. Let me help you, just tell me."

I dropped down to hold her, my arms wrapped around her slight frame. I rocked her and shushed as I tried to calm her down. After twenty minutes she finally relaxed, her breathing returning to normal. When she turned in my arms her eyes were hard.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

This is about me taking Seth to Italy? "If I was going to take you to Italy, I'd give you more than a two day notice Ali-cat. You know that."

"Quit the crap, Jasper. You ringed him. You gave Edward your fucking ring. Damn it all to hell and damn you and him while you're at it. How could you do that to Bella or to him? He knows nothing about you and you're using him in your fucking war."

I grabbed her wrists that Alice had balled up and had near her head. I knew she would start hitting my chest soon. She was altogether too predictable.

"Alice, love, darlin', I'm helping him. I've told him about my past, what he needs to know anyways, and he knows about Maria. I've given him more information than I've given any of my other subs and he hasn't run in the other direction. I've given him plenty of chances to. At any time, he can hand me my ring and walk away."

I took a deep breath and prepared for the second round. It didn't come. She was standing in front of me, just watching and waiting.

"Alice, I'm... he's... He's different. Edward isn't one of the slaves and he's not a regular sub. I don't owe you any explanation over anything. He knew what he was getting into. My primary goal is his mental health. But when the day comes that Eleazar and I can shut down the slave ring- we will need subs to fill those contracted orders. Edward has the ability to be one of the best subs and sub trainers I've ever turned out Alice. He has all of my abilities plus more; he's unmarred.

"If I can break his control without breaking him, he will be everything I could not be. If he chooses, he will be our trainer as we end Aro's hold on the slave market world. Maria took me too far in punishment, not out of her love for me." Alice winced. "You walked away from me, you don't get to wince! Maria cared about me in a messed up way, but she did. Despite the amount of hate and contempt I felt for her, as well as my need of just getting through until my job was over, I had a bond with her. She was my mistress and I hurt her. I killed her, Alice! I killed someone."

I closed my eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall. "Alice, I've been there. I know what Edward's going through. Would you rather he commit suicide like many physicians who inadvertently kill a patient? Would you rather see him wearing a tux while in a casket or alive and happy while wearing my ring?"

Alice's face fell and she looked at her hands, still held by mine. Her empty hands. Things clicked. "You're jealous. I can't believe it. You're jealous that I have a new sub who is wearing my ring and it isn't you." Her eyes filled with fire but I knew I was right. She wasn't arguing the point. "Did you stop and think that this reaction, this determination that you know everything in a given situation, is the reason I won't let you wear my ring? You're not ready for it or what it stands for. I'm leaving tomorrow. Now I need to clean up this mess too. Get your emotions in check by the time I'm home from Italy or don't come back. Play time is over. Good night, Alice."

I walked out of the living room and to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. So much for a quick fuck and bedtime. Time to start planning damage control.

"What's that, Sir?" Seth was eyeing the rather large package on the back seat when he got in. I stiffened before remembering I had given him leave to speak unless told not to.

"A gift for my primary sub. He is feeling rather put out at staying behind. You will meet Edward tonight. I have not yet decided on the sleeping arrangements for this evening but if the two of you end up in the play room together on the mattresses, hands to yourself and speaking is to be minimal but I prefer none at all."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you for informing me, Sir."

Seth buckled his seat belt and sat with his hands in his lap as Eleazar trains his subs to do. "You may sit relaxed and roll down your window if you prefer. While still on duty, you may think of this evening as a little bit of a vacation. Did you pack an mp3 player for the plane ride as I suggested?"

"I did not have one, Sir, so Miss Kasey loaned me hers for the trip. My master let her go home for the week to her apartment. He flew out this morning without waking me."

Seth seemed rather put out. I knew from our weeks of breaking him in to the routines that he truly did feel hurt, left behind, as well as disappointed in himself for not waking up earlier to bid his master good bye. He would be reunited with Eleazar tomorrow evening and Seth's world would be right once more. The more I saw of his devotion to Eleazar, the more I began to worry that Aro would notice the _crush,_ for lack of a better word, that Seth had for his master. Aro did not look kindly upon his doms and subs becoming too cozy outside of the collar.

It would not sit well for me to arrive alone nor would it be good for Seth to arrive with Eleazar so it cemented my decision. Eleazar was taking Sakura, her collar in place along with a meek and mild demeanor, and she would play the part of a perfect sub. She hadn't worn the collar in so long that she played with it and we'd spent the better part of a week laughing at her when she called in complaint. It was only as a ruse and a chance for her to see Italy.

I drove through Renton and picked up a box of Popeyes Chicken, biscuits, red beans and rice, and three catfish po'boys. I planned on making both boys work up quite the appetite tonight. Seth held it on his lap, his eyes huge, and his stomach growling loudly.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, Sir. Master and Lady Carmen are vegetarians and I'm used to a more hearty diet of meat and potatoes."

I laughed and Seth's eyes grew wide. I knew Eleazar was going to punish me later but I couldn't resist. "Your master... a vegetarian? Bull shit." I was laughing so hard I could barely keep from doubling over. "Eleazar orders a fucking slab of rare nearly bleeding cow every time we go out for dinner. When he comes to my house he brings Thai chicken and shrimp. You tell Carmen and I swear I'll leave you so sore you can't sit, boy, but damn, he's feeding you a line of bull shit."

Seth looked at me and then lost it. We were laughing so hard I had to pull over. I drank half of my cherry coke in one gulp, hoping the icy temperature would help me control my system once more. Eventually, I made it back onto the road and to my house. I set the oven on warm and tossed everything inside.

We still had a half hour until Edward would arrive so we settled onto the couch. Seth was antsy and unable to sit still. He's rarely not in training or kept in the dormitory where there are set rules on what is and is not allowed. This gray area was unnerving him.

"Sir, would you like me to rub your shoulders while we wait?"

His shoulder rub quickly turned into us kissing and then him on his knees between my legs with his shirt off. He unzipped my fly with his teeth and popped the snap the same way. Using his lips and tongue, Seth removed my cock from the opening in my boxers and quickly sank down over my length until I was nudging the back of his throat. I could feel the D-ring attached to his decorative collar hitting against my balls now and then.

"Fuck, you're so damn good at this. I'm going to take you into the first class bathroom on the plane and have you give me another blow job there. I want everyone to hear how good you are."

Seth groaned around my cock, his tongue fluttering up and down before he slid me back out to let his tongue trace the bulging vein on the underside of my shaft. His hand cupped my balls as his lips once more met my pubic bone. This boy had talent.

The sound of tires on gravel alerted me to Edward's arrival. He was going to walk in and see, oh god. Thoughts of his green eyes on mine as he sucked me filled my mind and there was nothing I wanted more than to have him watch me come into this boy's open throat.

But Seth had other plans and with a light touch of pressure from his teeth, my head slammed back onto the couch as my eyes closed. My hips lifted up against Seth's face as I came, groans issuing out from behind my clenched lips. Seth swallowed around me, making sure he didn't lose a drop. Just as the door opened, Seth pulled back to wipe his lips on the back of his hand. I tucked myself in and zipped my pants just as he came up on us.

The post amazing blow job languor had set in and I really didn't want to move. Instead I cracked open one eye, to see him there, his cock tenting out his pants, and his jaw a little slack. I gave him a partial smile, the effort of my usual "panty-dropper smile," as Eleazar calls it, not worthwhile.

"Hello Edward, sorry you missed the show. He's too good and I just couldn't hold off any longer."

"I.. uh... Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting."

Edward dropped down onto his knees. I pushed aside my ennui and forced myself to my feet. I stumbled around Seth and walked over to Edward and rested my hand on his head. I let my hand drift to his cheek and tipped his face to mine.

Giving him a serene smile I watched as his eyes went to a brilliant shade of green I'd had yet to see. "Stand up, Edward. You've not displeased me. I would have locked the door if I didn't want you inside. I have our dinner in the oven staying warm, but first, greet your master properly."

Edward looked at me in confusion, not knowing quite what I meant. I let my eyes obviously fall to his lips and back to his eyes and then his did the same. I gave the slightest of nods and he leaned forward closing his eyes as the distance between us lessened.

I held still as his lips met mine and then I moved so that my hands were on his shoulders, anchoring him to me. He tasted like the sharpest mint mixed with honey and a hint of coffee. I parted my lips and drew him into the kiss deeper until his lips moved upon mine. I lowered one of my hands until I grasped his and brought it around to my back and then moved my hands back up into his hair.

Edward responded by moaning and pulling me against his body, his cock hard against my thigh. I flicked my tongue against the soft dent in his lower lip and then up to the Cupid's bow of his upper lip. His touch lessened as if he wanted to pull away but he didn't. Returning my tongue to my mouth, I resisted pushing him any more than I was. He was going to get quite the lesson tonight as it was.

Then, Edward moaned and began to push against my hips with his pelvis. I let him walk us back against the wall and he began to grind against me. _He was getting off on kissing me_. I groaned as my already spent cock began to stiffen against his.

As we fell into a rhythm of grinding, Edward's tongue touched my lip, softer than anything I'd felt. I opened my lips to his tongue and felt my heart trip as his tongue tentatively grazed mine. He was testing the waters.

I made it easier on him and put myself back in the position of power by turning us so that he was up against the wall. Edward pulled at my shirt and belt loops, tugging me more firmly against him. As his cock rubbed against mine, I thrust my tongue into his mouth. It wasn't hard nor was it as deep as I would do to another sub, I didn't want to scare him off, but I did want him to know I was in control.

I teased his tongue with strokes and quick darting flicks before returning to my mouth, entreating him to enter. Eventually he did, his tongue moving slowly as if he was mapping my mouth with the tip of his tongue. Just as he became comfortable and let his tongue twist with mine, I pulled back and kissed him softly once with my lips closed.

His eyes opened, glazed. I gave him a smile. "Thank you, my good little boy. I'd like it if you greeted me like that from now on, when the situation is appropriate of course."

Edward nodded, his eyes hooded with lust. I reached between us to where his cock was sticking out, the fabric tented beautifully. I gave him a quick squeeze and enjoyed the groan he tried to stifle.

"Supper first, then a movie, and if you can both behave, perhaps a little release." Edward's eyes widened in fear as he looked to Seth. "No, no Edward. No one will touch you but me, and you aren't quite ready for that. You haven't earned that yet. But you are doing very, very well. Master does believe that you have earned the right to handle your own cock, for tonight. But only when I say, and I'm going to watch you. Now, both of you, to the table."

I walked away, doing my best to hide my erection until I was in the kitchen and able to adjust myself. I plated up our supper and brought it to the dining room table. Seth was starting at Edward, his cheeks flushed a deep pink over his russet toned skin. I tried to keep the conversation flowing between the three of us but eventually I couldn't take Seth's constant admiration of Edward.

"Yes, Seth, what is it?"

He looked down at his lap and then back to me. "Sorry, Sir. Do you remember Eleazar's displeasure with me last week?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, Edward's the guy I saw at the store."

I blinked and took a drink of my sweet tea, hiding my smile, before looking at Edward who was trying to find out what he was missing out on. I wanted to start saying in a sing-song voice "Seth has a crush on Edward" and totally pull an Alice on the moment. However, I simply nodded and resumed eating.

The three of us demolished all of the chicken, our sandwiches, and all the sides. We sat around and watched one of the games on as we digested. Every now and then, Edward's eyes would raise to meet mine and he'd blush and look away.

After a bathroom trip, I changed into some lounging pants and invited the guys out to watch the sunset on my dock. They both jumped at the chance to leave the sexually charged room and get out into the fresh air. When we came back in after dark, Seth asked permission to go sleep as he knew we had a long trip ahead and he was not certain of the sleeping arrangements in Italy outside of them not being the most comfortable.

I gave him free use of the living room and guest bathroom, folded out the futon, and fetched fresh linens for him. Edward, I beckoned him to my bedroom with me. It was his first time in my sanctuary.

He took in the South Western theme, the black and white photos of cowboys, some pictures I'd taken in Arizona, and the various trinkets I'd purchased on my travels. He lifted a picture of Alice and me out front by the garden. He quickly set it down.

"Sorry, Sir."

I smiled and let him know it was alright. "Make yourself comfortable. The bed, chair, or floor, whichever you prefer. I need to pack. You may speak freely in this room. Your time here will be rare and when inside it is as a guest. When given an order in this room, you have the right to refuse, but be wary of using that right too often or you'll find me much less forgiving out of the room. Understood?"

Edward nodded and moved to sit in my wicker papasan. "Yes, Jasper."

I pulled out the Armani suit Alice had purchased for me a few months ago and placed it in the garment bag along with a pair of jeans, undershirt, and a more casual dress shirt for the flight back. I put several pairs of socks and underwear into a small flat pocket in the bottom. My few toiletries would go into my carry on. Aro would provide the rest that I needed.

"Is that all you're taking?"

I nodded and moved off to my bathroom for the duplicate deodorant, contacts, and contact solution I had sitting on the counter. I dumped them into my traveling shave kit and put that into my carry on. Edward looked at the red folder I slipped into my bag.

"Sub file summaries for my master."

Edward swallowed and eyed the folder. "Don't worry, Edward. You aren't in there. You are strictly off the record. You're extra credit so to speak."

"So you see other subs? You have other subs?"

His eyes fell to his ring where he twirled it around his finger. I knelt down in front of him and kissed his ring. "You are the only sub I see like this. Everyone else is through Eleazar. You will meet him after we returned. No, not like that. As my sub and as a friend invited for a meal at his home. He has rooms with more equipment than I can house here."

Edward gave me a slight smile and I looked into his eyes. "Edward, you make it very hard to not get attached to you. You try so hard yet I can read you like an open book. You wear your emotions so clearly, especially in your eyes."

His fingers toyed with mine until they were woven between them. "What do they say right now?"

They were bright like before but a hint of their earlier lust remained. "This," and I kissed him, releasing his hands to climb up into the papasan with him. He groaned and kissed me back, his lips slightly parted yet no tongue. I preferred it this way, him exploring his own comfort level with me. I drew back after several minutes of making out and took in a breath to steady myself. I moved to my closet and took off my clothing, tossing it into the hamper except for boxers.

"I'm going to bed now, Edward. It's after ten and we have to be at Sea-Tac by four thirty. There is plenty of room in the bed for you otherwise the mattresses in the other room are clean and there is bedding in the closet. If you're going home, please lock the screen behind you."

He pulled off his socks. "I'd like to stay, Jasper. I told Bella I was taking you to the airport. She's having a movie night with Rose."

I climbed in under the cold crisp sheets and watched as he undressed down to straining boxer briefs. He flipped the light switch and then walked to the other side of the bed and slid between the sheets. We laid in silence, listening to one another breathe until finally he turned over and faced me after about ten minutes.

"I can't sleep, Sir. I'm a little worked up and it's making sleep difficult."

I felt my lips pull up into a smile as I turned over and grabbed the lube from the side table, along with the box of tissues that I set atop the headboard for after. I reached beneath the blanket for his hand and pressed the bottle into it. My other hand worked beneath his neck until his head was resting on my arm.

"Tonight, I'll just watch and keep my hands where they are unless you move them or tell me otherwise," I instructed.

In my years as a sub and trainer, I've become accustomed to going to sleep horny. While I have no need to do so now, I would much rather focus on Edward's needs. He relaxed his neck so that his head was on my upper arm and I could feel his breath on my neck and chest.

"Jasper, I've never... with anyone else but Bella. I don't know if I can.. by myself. Maybe if you were... too, I could..."

I laughed against his lips softly as I kissed him chastely. "I'll jack off too if that's what you want. Fold the blanket and sheet back, I don't want to have to change the bedding again."

Edward sat up and very carefully folded the sheet and blanket down our legs so that it was accordion folded. When we were cleaned up, we could just pull the piece nearest to us and be covered. Once finished, I lifted my hips and carefully lowered my boxers up and over my cock and down my legs, tossing them to the floor once my feet were free. Edward eyed my cock and then did the same.

His cock was hard and pointed straight up to his navel. I slid my left arm beneath his head once more and tugged him over until our chests were touching but our hips, and subsequently our cocks, were far enough part for our hands. Edward reached for the lube that had fallen between us as we situated the bedding and his fingers brushed my cock which then twitched and became more swollen.

Edward looked at me and did it again. I fought to maintain eye contact in the moonlight filtering through my open blinds. His thumb touched the head of my cock, smearing pre-cum across the tip. I purred at the contact and he smiled.

His thumb swirled a circle with the shiny droplets and then he pulled his hand back to look. I nearly came, untouched, as his tongue peeked out like a kittens to lick up the salty sweet pre-cum off his thumb. This was much farther than I had expected him to come tonight.

"Is this," he touched my cock once more, "from me?" His eyes were wide and almost _innocent_ as he asked. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Yes, this is all from you and for you. I was already spent but your kiss got me going again."

I curled my hand around his head and coaxed him forward and this time Edward took the position of dominance. Instead of stopping with just turning his head to kiss me, he rolled on top of me and kissed me. His cock was hard against my thigh and mine against his stomach as his tongue went between my lips. Our tongues fought for whose mouth to be inside and we settled for an open mouthed kiss and alternating. I pulled back to catch my breath and he began to nip along my jaw, speaking between kisses.

"You've kept me hard all week, Dr. Whitlock. I can't get you out of my head. It's like you've infected me so that you're in my every thought. But I like it. I like knowing that I can make you hard. I like being able to please you. Jasper, Sir, I'm going to be better now. I'm going to give you everything and be a good sub. When I think of you, nothing else can hurt me. I want to make you feel good. Show me how to make you feel good."

When he moved closer to my mouth once more, I bit his lip and tugged his lips back to mine. I worked my thighs up around his hips and twisted so that we were lying sideways, face to face. "Give me your hand, Edward."

I reached once more for our forgotten lube and poured some into his hand. I moved my body back to give him more room and then with my hand to guide him, wrapped both of our hands around his own cock. He groaned from the contact and from the surprise. He'd expected to pleasure me.

"I want to watch you jack off for me, while you're thinking of me, and watching me get off too."

I pumped his cock once because I couldn't resist. I needed to feel the hefty weight in my hand. But I did it only once because any more and I'd want it between my lips tonight. It was past due for me to go home to my master. I needed to find my place again.

Edward's moan made me fist my hand around him and pump several times more. I couldn't resist the power. I finally broke free when his eyes closed in ecstasy. He groaned and his hips thrust towards me, wanting the connection.

His beautiful eyes opened, the lashes so dark on his cheeks and upper lids. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head and kissed him softly, more of a nuzzle than kiss. "No, my lovely pet, but tonight is not for that. I will let you come, but not from my hand." I poured more lube over his cock and then into my hand which closed over my aching dick.

I watched his fingers wrap around his cock, twisting slight as he went. His eyes were on my cock as I jacked off for him. It felt good but mostly I wanted to watch him. I wanted to imagine being inside him as he came.

"Edward, can I try something? You can tell me 'no' and it's perfectly okay. I know all of this is new to you. But our _activities_ later on will likely progress to me being inside of you. May I put on a glove and use some lube to help you get ready for that day?"

He stopped thrusting through his palm but he didn't lose his erection. His eyes came back up to mine from our cocks and he nodded.

I turned over and rummaged blindly in the dark for the box of gloves I kept in the drawer. I grabbed one and slid it over my hand and then reapplied the lube. I had Edward turn so that he was facing me with his left thigh, the top one, over my hips. He continued to jack off while I began to just run my middle finger around the rim of his puckered entrance. His hips backed away from me and I started to run my fingers through his hair the best I could reach with his head and neck trapping my arm.

I let him kiss me again, using my tongue to distract him as he began to pump in earnest. I slid one finger inside him in time with the movement of my tongue in his mouth and his hand over his cock. Edward moaned my name into my mouth and released my tongue to bury his face in my neck. I began to thrust my finger into him slowly, just fractions of an inch at a time until his body relaxed around me.

I crooked my finger up and he groaned. With the pushing down of his ass against my hand I knew I'd found his prostate and began to massage it. I slid a second finger in along the first and he bucked against me.

He began to bite down on my shoulder as he was taken closer and closer to the edge. His body was tightening, his legs were going out straighter, his toes flexing up and down with each movement of his hand and my fingers. It was heaven to watch and feel.

"Jasper, so close. Please."

I smirked and kissed into his hair. "Do you need to come, Edward?"

"God, please, yes. Let me come, Sir."

Massaging more firmly, I slid a third finger within him, keeping my fingers side by side. He would be sore later. "Now, Edward. Come for me."

"Fuck!"

I felt the warm jets shoot out onto my stomach and chest as he swore and shook against me. I slid my fingers out while he was clenching down. He moaned and I noticed one last dribble coat my skin. I removed the glove and tossed it toward my en suite bathroom. I'd get it later.

I grabbed my own cock and used the lube and Edward's come to masturbate with. It was only mere moments, no more than twenty thrusts before my own come was mixing with his. That was when I noticed he was shaking.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He lifted his face and there were tears upon his cheeks. No, fuck, of course he's not okay, brainiac. You just broke everything he considered true about his sexuality and made him enjoy it. I knew he couldn't weight more than a buck eighty, maybe a buck ninety. I could carry him a little ways.

I slid out from beneath him and started the hot water in the jacuzzi tub and then went back to the bed. He was sitting up, his head in his hands. I put my arm around Edward and carefully pulled him to his feet. I led him to the bathroom, his feet shuffling and then lifted him into the water. He winced as his ass hit the water but then sighed in relief as the heat began to soak into his muscles.

I turned off the taps and moved to get a washcloth and some bath gel. I quickly washed him clean while he sat silently. I took a deep breath and began working on how to piece him back together again.

* * *

**Don't forget about the Hot Bitch contest! We've received a few entries and they are wonderful!**


	14. Chapter 14: Edward's Reaction

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: **We weren't going to post this until Monday. Master Jasper gave you the rules a while ago for getting two updates each week. We've been busting our asses to write this for you and get it out more often. We really don't appreciate PM's asking us when we're posting the next chapter when the messages are coming from people who don't review.

Fiberkitty thanks you for the well wishes. She is still quite sick but she managed to write out another chapter of DS while miserable, because she doesn't want to let down our readers. She was really sad that while the 10,000 word chapter from Monday had more hits than any except the first, it was on the lower end of reviews. Those of you that haven't reviewed it yet, if you go back and leave a note on chapter 13, it might make her feel a little better. A purring kitty is a happy kitty. A happy kitty convinces her wifey mischief to give you more E & B smut.

Warning: (stealing idea from OOE's HOFY) Put on your big person panties as there will be a little bit of heart fail in this chapter. Don't worry- it doesn't last long and the rose colored world is back by the end of the chapter. So- don't get pissed and quit reading halfway through the chapter. Stick it out to the very last paragraph, 'kay?

**Edward POV (Chapter 14)**

**

* * *

  
**

_What just happened? _I thought as I felt the water swirl around me. I…was that all a dream? Did I really…? Did he really just…? Did we…? Shit. Oh my God. What have I done?

"Edward, Edward, say something, please?"

I looked up into his eyes. They were a soft, almost cornflower blue. Gone was the hard master that paddled me, gone also, was the man I'd just been with. In their place was my friend, Jasper. "What did we do?" I managed to whisper. The whole night had been nothing short of torture. Oh, not any type of therapy, no, you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife. Starting with when I walked in that door and found Seth finishing up Jasper's blowjob.

"_Hello Edward, sorry you missed the show. He's too good and I just couldn't hold off any longer."_

_What the hell? Did he just let that boy suck him off? I wasn't sure if I was disgusted or turned on by the fact. _"_I… uh... Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting." I dropped down to my knees, waiting_

_Imagine my surprise when Jasper told me to stand and then proceeded to…well, damn. That kiss Wednesday night, I knew I shouldn't have done it when I did, and I thought he didn't want me to. So I was in shock when he told me to greet my master properly. _

_His eyes fell to my lips and back to my eyes. He wants me to kiss him? Do I? Do I want to? Should I? Is this a test? He gave me a slight nod and I leaned forward, closing the distance between us._

_My lips met his and I felt his hands travel to my shoulders. It was…bliss. The tart of the cherry Coke he'd obviously drank combined with the essence of I'm assuming Seth's taste and Jasper's own flavor created a bouquet that teased and tempted my palate, causing my erection to harden to the point of pain as his hands moved mine and then wound in my hair. _

_Fuck, I'd always enjoyed it when Bella's hands went into my hair and Jasper's hands were no exception to that rule. I let out a moan as his tongue flickered over my lips. I felt myself pulling away, my mind refusing what my body was craving for, but I remained strong. I knew what I was doing. Alice's confrontation with me put that into the forefront of my mind. I would be kissing this man. I would be letting him touch me, we _would _have sex. And as much as that scared me, it thrilled me at the same time. _

_My body pushed further into his, demanding more friction, showing him how willing I was for this to actually happen. I wanted this, wanted him. Now. I needed…I didn't know what I needed, but my cock knew it needed _something. _I walked us back against the wall and ground onto him, smiling slightly as I felt his own cock start to harden. This is me. I'm doing this to him. _

_Our tongues teased one another slowly, gently. I wasn't sure what he wanted, wasn't sure exactly what it was I was willing to give, but I knew that tonight would change everything. _

"Edward? Come back to me Edward."

I felt him shaking me and I blinked. "J-Jasper? Sir?" I asked weakly. I must have passed out. What happened?

He blew out a breath. "Edward. Don't scare me like that again."

"What happened?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I knew it. I fucking knew I took it too far and I…"

My muddled brain was having issues figuring out what he was talking about. "Sir, I…"

"Edward…do you remember what happened when we laid down in the bed together tonight?"

_I slid between the sheets and we lay in silence, listening to each other's breathing. It was maddening. My cock had been hard all evening long. I hadn't had sex in almost a week and needed to get off desperately. I turned toward him. "I can't sleep, Sir. I'm a little worked up and it's making sleep difficult." _

_I felt him moving, what he was reaching for, I wasn't sure until I saw the tube of lubricant. Oh fuck…we're doing this? Tonight? Now? He put the tube in my hand. "Tonight I'll just watch and keep my hands where they are unless you move them or tell me otherwise." He instructed._

_He's going to watch me get off? The thought thrilled me in a disturbing sort of way. I relaxed into him as we drew closer, placing my head on his upper arm. "Jasper, I've never…with anyone else but Bella. I don't know if I can…by myself." Shit, this is embarrassing. "Maybe if you were…too, I could…" Damn, why can't my inner Emmett come out NOW?_

_He laughed quietly against my lips as he kissed me softly. "I'll jack off too if that's what you want." _

_Hell yes that's what I want! I almost screamed at him. I need to make sure this is right with him, that I'm not doing something I shouldn't be. Besides, he's my master, even if we're somewhat informal here. I need to make sure he gets…that I…that he can…fuck. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. _

_I watched as he slid his boxers off and oh fuck…his cock…well, I'd not seen a lot of erect cocks, I had to be honest, but his was…stunning. I wasn't quite comfortable with it though. I was confused enough, but horny as hell, so I slid my own boxers off and lay back down. _

_His arm went under my head once more and pulled me to him until our chests were touching. We had just enough room in between us for our two hands. I grabbed the lube and my fingers brushed his erection. It twitched at me and became more swollen. _

_I looked at him and I'm sure my eyes grew wider. I'm doing this, I thought to myself. Me. I'm making him hard. It was not a startling revelation, as I'd seen it before, but never where he'd allow me to touch it. So, I brushed over him again. Then, doing something I knew I liked, I touched the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum across the tip. He let out a little contented purr and I smiled. Okay, I've not fucked this up yet, let's see what else I can do…_

_I swirled my thumb around him and then pulled away to examine my work. In the moonlight his cock glistened like a shining star. It looked…well, it looked delicious. I couldn't believe I'd thought it, but I really wanted a taste. However, I didn't think either of us were ready for that yet. But I couldn't help myself as I brought my thumb to my mouth and tasted him. I was right. Delicious. _

"_Is this," I asked as I touched him once more, "from me?" I knew I made him hard, but to make him this eager…he looked like if I were to put my mouth around him he would explode. _

"_Yes, this is all from you and for you. I was already spent but your kiss got me going again."_

_Our kisses became fast and furious after that. I don't really remember everything that happened as we made out. I remembered feeling the slight shadow along his jaw, scraping my tongue as I whimpered, I remembered teasing him slightly, I remembered telling him how hard and horny he'd made me all week long, and I vividly remembered asking him to show me how to make him feel good. _

_But he didn't want me to make him feel good. He wanted me to feel good. And that, I believe, is the sign of a good master. Though, I'm not exactly sure since Jasper is my first (and only) master. _

_How long we ground against each other, enjoying the feeling of our hands working our own dicks, I wasn't sure, but then he surprised me and asked, "Edward, can I try something? You can tell me 'no' and it's perfectly okay. I know all of this is new to you. But our activities later on will likely progress to me being inside of you. May I put on a glove and use some lube to help you get ready for that day?" _

_What? I stopped moving and looked at him. Am I ready for this? I nodded quickly before I could change my mind. I wanted him, wanted this, wanted…more. He reached and grabbed something from his drawer then asked me to move so that I was facing him, my left leg, the top one, over his hips. _

_I looked at him again and he gave me a slight nod. I began pumping myself as I felt his finger touching me, touching someplace that had never been touched before by anyone other than Bella, and that had only been that one time. My mind moved my body for me, away from him and he started running his hands through my hair again, calming me slightly. _

_I needed to know that this was okay, that I would be okay. The only reassurance I had was a kiss, something soft, gentle. He complied and started teasing my mouth with his talented tongue. "Jasper," I moaned as I began pumping myself all the harder. He slipped one finger inside of me, little bit by little bit until I relaxed further._

_He curled that finger up and I groaned. What the hell is that? It felt wonderful. I wiggled slightly, relishing in the feeling and he began to massage me. So relaxed I was that I didn't realize he'd added a second finger. I bucked against him and bit down on his shoulder. Oh fuck did it feel good. More Jasper. I need more. "Jasper, so close. Please."_

_He kissed my hair. "Do you need to come, Edward?"_

"_God, please, yes. Let me come, Sir." _

_I felt him moving a bit more, sliding another finger in. It hurt, but at the same time…"Now, Edward. Come for me."_

_Oh God…I was pumping as hard as I could, bucking against the fingers intruding into me and I felt it, I was free, I was flying…"Fuck!"_

"Edward, are you okay?" He asked again.

My breath caught as I began to sob. "Oh my god. I just cheated on Bella…I just…I mean, I thought about it, I wanted it, wanted you, but I just…I…"

"Didn't think it through?" He asked softly.

I looked at him and said, "Jasper…I'm…"

"Shhh," He said, his finger going over my lips. "Edward, you went into this with your eyes wide open. It's only cheating if you don't tell Bella about it."

I hung my head. He knew I hadn't told Bella about it.

"Edward." He said, this time a bit more firmly. "Look at me. Now."

My eyes traveled up to his and I noticed his jaw was set. Master was back. "Edward, you knew we would end up doing this, that we would end up doing more. Have I pushed you? Yes. But not too hard. I could easily take from you what I want, but I haven't. You are more than welcome to give me back my ring if what you feel you're doing is wrong…"

My hand went instinctively to my ring. Did I want that? Could I give him up? What would happen to me if I did? "I…want to stay Master. I…I need you."

His eyes softened. "Come. You're clean enough. Let's get out and warmed up, okay? We'll snuggle a bit and talk."

I nodded mutely as I stood and stepped from the tub. Twice now he has had to look after me. Why does he bother? I remembered what I'd read about subs needing to be strong individuals. "Sir?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked as he handed me a towel.

"Why? Why do you bother? What is it about me that makes you keep trying?"

He sighed. "Edward…what I told you Wednesday, that you reminded me of me, that was true. You were broken, not unlike I was. I was…put back together poorly. I don't want to see that happen to you."

"Thank you Sir." I said softly. I stepped to him and he seemed surprised as my arms wrapped around him for a hug. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "It's my pleasure Edward."

I followed him back out to the bedroom and shivered as I looked at the bed. "I just…I can't believe we actually…"

He smirked. "You do realize there will be more to come than that, don't you?"

"Yes." I stated. "And…I'm not exactly sure what it says about me, but I'm…eager for that, sir."

His face showed surprise. "Edward, I'm at a loss for words. Just when I think I know you, you turn around and surprise me."

It surprised me too. Damn internal Emmett. He only shows up when I don't want him to. Fuck.

I watched him slip back into bed and he smirked again. "Come on Edward. No need to be shy now."

I felt my cheeks warm as I slipped the towel off and stood, thinking. Now what? Do we snuggle like Bella and I do? Do we kiss and make out some more? Do we…?

"Edward. Stop over thinking and get your ass into this bed. I'm tired and have a long flight."

"Yes sir." I said with a slight smile. I climbed in and he tugged me toward him. It felt…nice. His body was hard against mine, not soft like Bella's. We were touching, facing one another. The lines of our bodies fused together. I listened to him breathing for a moment, but I could almost sense some apprehension coming from him, and I don't think I was the cause of it. "Tell me about Italy?" I asked softly. "I've not been there. What are you favorite things to do? Places to go?"

That seemed to do it and he easily slid into the conversation. We talked for an hour or so, bullshitting until we were both sleepy and I managed to fall asleep much like I do with Bella, my leg in between his, snuggled into a pillow while my arm was over his chest.

We awoke to the sound of the alarm screaming at us and we both groaned. I'm _not _what one would call a morning person. My head went under the covers and the pillow as I curled into the fetal position. "It's too early!" I said.

"Too bad Edward. I have to get going."

My head popped up. "Jasper?" I asked. Shit. I had forgotten I'd slept with Jasper. The whole night came crashing back to me in the instant I moved the pillow and looked to find him smiling at me.

"Good morning Edward."

"G-good morning Jasper, sir."

He stood and stretched and I couldn't help admiring his body. "Feel free to relax a few moments while I shower Edward. I'll be out in a bit."

"Sir, if it's all the same, do you mind if I join you?"

His eyebrow rose in surprise. "Edward…after last night…"

"Last night was terrific sir. I want to be what you need. I want to be a good sub."

He nodded. "Very well Edward. But just so you know, there will be no hanky-panky in the shower. I refuse to touch you again until you tell Bella. She has a right to know what you're doing and what you're getting into. I will not be the wedge that comes between you."

I nodded, my head falling slightly. "Yes sir, I know that. And you're right. She deserves to know the truth." I just wasn't sure how the hell I was going to tell her.

Since we were both naked, it was easy enough for us to slip into his huge shower. We kept to ourselves as the water washed us, though, the fact remained that we were both hard as rocks and the small touches that inadvertently happened didn't help matters any.

After we were both clean, we stepped from the shower to find Seth, in only his boxers, waiting with two towels. "Sirs," He said softly.

"You will not address Edward as "sir" unless I instruct you to Seth." Jasper said sharply. He took the towel from Seth, not even allowing him to wrap it around his master. "Thank you though." He added.

Seth, who had momentarily looked chastised, smiled. I took my towel from him, slightly uncomfortable standing naked with another man, well, that wasn't Jasper. I knotted it quickly about my waist and to my surprise, Jasper leaned over and kissed Seth. "You are a very good boy Seth. Go to your room and dress quickly. We must hurry."

"Yes sir." He replied, scampering off.

My eyebrow rose. _Does Jasper want me to act like that? Like a fucking lapdog? And what the hell? He gets _me _off last night, all but fucks _me _and then he's kissing Seth? What the fuck? _

"Something you want to add Edward?" Jasper asked me sarcastically.

I shook my head and dropped my eyes. "No sir."

"Good. I'm glad to see your jealousy and your temper are becoming easier for you to maintain. I haven't punished you like I could. Never forget that I have a slew of other…items that will hurt much worse than that paddle and my hand."

I swallowed hard and keeping my head down, followed him back out into his bedroom.

We dressed quickly and made our way to the airport. Jasper stayed true to his statement. He had refused to touch me in any shape, form or fashion the whole way, even though he sat next to me in the passenger seat while I drove. I glanced at Seth in the rearview mirror and wondered exactly what he had done for Jasper already.

The thought made me angry, though, I knew I had no place. Of course he had been with other men, had other subs. He had told me so. I noticed Seth wasn't wearing a ring, but I did notice he had a necklace on. Was that something different? Did he "belong" to someone else? Was he a "loaner"? Would I be loaned out to others? My thoughts kept me busy all the way to the airport.

He smiled once I pulled his bag from the trunk and said, "Goodbye Edward. Here is my arrival time next week." He handed me a paper printed from the internet, which I folded neatly and tucked into my pants pocket. "I assume that you will be alright while I'm gone?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He smiled, but I noticed it was a bit strained now. Why was that? Was he dreading leaving? Or was he mad at me for something? Would it always be this difficult to know what was going through his head? "Good. Then I'll see you when I return. If you need anything, you have my emergency number. I won't be able to contact you right away, but I'll make sure to get back in touch with you as soon as I can."

I nodded once more. "Yes sir."

"Have a nice week Edward."

"You too sir." I told him.

He winced and said, "Edward, I want us to part as friends, okay? Can we do that?"

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that statement, so I walked toward him and clasped him in a short "guy hug". "Goodbye Jasper. I'll see you soon. I can't wait for our next run. I hate we didn't get to run this morning."

He smiled then, a true smile, not the forced one he'd used only moments ago. "Thank you Edward. And not to worry, I think we got quite a workout last night, didn't we?"

I blushed and nodded. "I think we did," I managed.

He chuckled flatly. "Come Seth, let's go." He turned then and walked away.

* * *

I made it home from the workday tired. I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, and that made my cheeks warm to think about. Luckily I only had to check on a few patients and had no surgeries since it was Saturday and arrived home while Bella was still asleep. She liked to sleep in on Saturday mornings and more often than not we had lain in bed together snuggling, talking, making love…I looked at her lying there so innocently and thought about what Jasper and I had done. How would I ever explain it to her?

"Edward? Are you home?" She asked me sleepily. I smiled. She had always sleep-talked.

"Yes Bella love, I'm home."

"It's Saturday." She said.

"Yes, it is."

"Snuggle with me?" She asked, turning over.

I slipped my pants off and slipped onto the bed. She snuggled into me and giggled. "You smell like Jasper."

I felt my heart plummet, but hoping she meant the soap, I said, "Yeah, I showered at Jasper's. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Mm-hmm. That was nice of you. You're nice."

I smirked. "Go back to sleep love. Did you and Rose have fun?"

"Yeah…dreamed of you."

I kissed her tenderly. "Dreamed of you too love." I told her, which was, a total and complete lie. I hadn't dreamed. I had slept like the dead because my therapist fucked me with his fingers while I got myself off. I closed my eyes in chastisement, but all I could see was him, watching him jack off using my jizz as lubricant. My cock strained at the thought and I shifted slightly.

Bella let out a little hum and her leg, which had made its way between mine bumped my erection, causing me to whimper in need again. "Edward," She whispered softly. "Make love with me."

My eyebrow rose. I guess she wasn't as asleep as I'd thought she was. "Bella, love, you're sleeping."

To my surprise, she rolled over onto me, grinding her hips into me. "I'm awake now." She said as she started biting my chin.

"Bella…"

"Edward…need you…" She said as she lifted my shirt and started attacking my abs.

"Fuck," I muttered as I rolled us. I shimmied my boxers down and slammed myself into her. She had slept in only her night gown. Yummy.

She let out a rather primal growl and her sleepy eyes opened to look into mine. She pulled my mouth down to hers and kissed me tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, swallowing back tears as I tucked my face into her neck. I couldn't look at her, not knowing what I was doing, what I'd done…I was about to pull away when her legs tightened around me. She let out a gasp and I felt her body clench around mine.

"Fuck." She growled. "Edward! Yes! God! Fuck me!"

I pistoned into her, roughly now, nibbling on her neck, trying like hell to get the vision of Jasper lying next to me out of my thoughts. "Bella…"

"Edward."

I flipped us again so she was on top. I looked up at her. Bella. My wife. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm not sure what will become of Jasper and I, but I know I need Bella too. She's my everything. Jasper is putting me back together for her. It's because of Bella I'm alive. It's Bella I want forever. Not Jasper. Bella.

I pulled her down to me and our lips fused together as my thumb found her clit. We kissed and I bucked and she rode me roughly as she came again. "Edward! Yes!" She screamed once more.

I turned us one more time so I was on top and kissed her tenderly. "I love you Bella. Always remember that, okay?"

She smiled at me softly. "Okay." And with that, I exploded, pulling her over the edge of reason.

* * *

We lay in the silence then, just enjoying being with each other when it hit me how horrible a person, a husband I was. And that was when the tears started.

"Edward? Love, what's wrong?" She asked.

I buried my head into her shoulder and sobbed. "Edward? You're scaring me." She said as she pulled away to sit up, her body wrapping around mine. She held me forever before she said, "Honey? What is it?"

I took a breath and looked at her. My beautiful wife. I loved her more than my own life. It was because of her I went to see Jasper in the first place. I could look at her and see my whole future, our children, our lives together…and once I tell her this…all of that may go up in smoke. "Bella, love, I have something I have to tell you."

"What?" She asked softly.

I swallowed hard and sat up, crossing my legs Indian style, facing her. "Bella…I haven't been truthful to you about my therapy."

She blinked. "Okay."

I blew out a breath. "Bella, Jasper…he's not what you think he is."

"He's not a therapist?" She asked confused.

I chuckled flatly. "Well, yes, he is a therapist, but he's…more."

"More?"

_How am I going to say this? _"Love, Jasper is…a Dom."

"Oh my God! Are you serious? Like, with the mob? Is he dangerous?"

I couldn't help the laugh that burst from me. "Bella…no!" I could barely control my breathing. "He's not in the mob. He's a dominant."

"A dominant what?" She asked, still not getting it.

I sighed. "Bella, remember that episode of CSI where Grissom met Lady Heather?"

She looked at me confused for a minute before her eyes widened. "Oh. OH! You mean…"

I nodded. "Very similar."

"And you know this…?"

I sighed. "Because I kind of agreed to be his sub?" I offered.

"WHAT!?"

I winced. "Bella, just, wait, just let me…"

"No. NO! Edward! How could you? What have you done? Do you? Have you? Has he? How does this? What does this? Edward Anthony Cullen! How could you?" She started sobbing then. "How could you do this to me?"

"Bella, this…this isn't about you."

Her eyes hardened.

"What I mean," I started quickly, "is that this isn't about you and I. It's about me healing, getting better."

"And you get that by being whipped and fucked?"

I winced again. "Well, not exactly…it's…I can't explain it."

"Edward. We are _married._ And you're, what? Going to be with Jasper? Oh. My. God. Are you gay?" That was when she got up, started pacing, and started muttering. I caught phrases such as, "Of course he is," and "Mom told me he was too pretty," and "Don't know why I didn't see it sooner," but it was when she said, "Knew I wasn't good enough," that I jumped up and ran to her, falling to my knees at her feet.

"Don't you dare Bella! Of course you're good enough! This _isn't about you_! I love you with everything I am. I want to be with you forever! I want to grow old with you, have kids with you, live our lives side by side until we both meet our maker. But Bella, Jasper…he…I can't explain it. He has this hold over me. And he _is _making me better. He and I are a lot alike. We've both been broken. He's putting me back together. For you. For us. I swear it."

She sighed. "Edward…how can I believe you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "We've been together for how many years now? You can stand there and ask me how you can believe me? Because I tell you, that's how. I could have kept this from you but I haven't." She didn't really need to know that I wasn't planning on telling her. Looking back, clearly that wasn't one of my brighter ideas.

"Edward…I don't…I don't know what to say, how to handle this."

"Trust me." I begged. "Please, just trust me."

She shook her head. "I'm not sure I can." She moved around me then, throwing on some pants and a tee. "I need to get out of here. I need to think. I need…"

"You can't tell." I said suddenly.

She stopped and looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"About Jasper. You can't tell."

"Give me one good reason why?"

"It would mean him losing so much Bella. Don't do anything to hurt him, okay? It's not his fault either."

Her eyes were narrowed. "Personally I really do think it's his fault. But if you don't want me to tell, I won't. I'll be back Edward. Just…give me some space."

I watched her walk out the door and I sank to the floor and cried.

**AN: I sooooo could have ended it right here. And would have…but fiberkitty talked me into continuing it. So show her some love for talking me into it and give your beloved MM1 some love too, will ya? **

I managed to pick myself up off the floor and ran to the shower to get the smell of sex and Jasper both off my body. After that, I slid on some lounging pants, a tee shirt and curled myself up into a ball under the covers.

Hours passed before I finally heard the front door open and close. This reminded me pointedly of the time Emmett told me to basically shape up or ship out when he told me to go see Jasper in the first place.

I groaned. I did NOT need Emmett coming in here and telling me what to do again. I didn't know what I needed to do, but I knew he couldn't tell me either.

I heard footsteps and heard a sigh. "Edward. I don't think crawling under the covers is the answer to this situation."

"Bella?" I asked eagerly, throwing the blanket off.

She shook her head in disgust, confusion, I wasn't sure. "Edward…"

I was up in a flash and over to her. "Bella, please? Just…listen to me, okay?"

She sighed again and nodded as she walked to the bed and sat. She crossed her arms. "Talk."

Shit. Now what? "I, uh…okay, the truth. The whole truth."

"I think I deserve it."

Ouch. I cleared my throat. "Uh, okay. So…truthfully…um…"

"Why don't you start at the beginning Edward? Tell me. Tell me how you went from receiving normal therapy to…" She looked me up and down. "To whatever the hell you're doing now."

I blew out a breath and sank down onto the bed with her. I wanted to hold her, to clasp her hands in mine, but I had the feeling that wouldn't work right now, so I kept my own in my lap, my right hand playing with my wedding ring, a change from my normal nervous tick of playing with Jasper's ring. "When you left me that night…the night before my first meeting with Jasper, and Emmett came over, well, I was broken. Really broken. I had realized that what you said was right. Something finally clicked in my brain. I knew I needed help, even though I didn't want it."

She motioned me to continue. "I…God Bella, I thought I wasn't good enough. For you, for my patients, for life in general. I thought about killing myself." Her eyes grew round and I did reach out to grab her hands then. "I know. It's horrid love, and I didn't want to leave you…but I thought you'd be better off without me." I finished softly.

"Why Edward? Why couldn't you talk to me?"

"Why? I don't know why Bella. It's just…it was something I was going through." I took another breath. "From the first moment I met Jasper I knew there was something about him. What, I wasn't sure, but I felt a spark with that first touch of his hand when we said goodbye to one another that day." I swallowed. "Not long after that, I had my first fantasy."

"Of…?" She asked quietly.

"Him."

She made a sound similar to that of a wounded animal and I squeezed her hands. "It freaked me out. I'd never thought myself…" I wasn't sure what I was. I'm still not. I shook my head. "I'd never thought of another man like that. I was scared of it, but I couldn't deny it. After that, things snowballed."

I looked away then. "That day that I had the meltdown in the O.R., Jasper took me to the sensory deprivation tank. He talked to me, held me, let me just…work through it all on my own."

"Edward, I could…"

"Bella love, you can't. You can't help me with this, not like he can. He's been there. He's…killed a person before." I wasn't going to offer up anymore information on that. One, because that was about all I knew, and two, it wasn't my story to tell. "And he's dealt with the aftermath too."

"Edward, I want to be there. But if you say I can't, if you push me away…"

"No, no, Bella. I'm not pushing you away. I need you for everything else. Truly, I do. You're my wife. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"And Jasper?" She asked sharply. "Do you love him? Do you want to _be _with him?"

I winced at her tone. I knew she came from a very conservative background. She was naïve in a lot of ways, ways that, until recently, I'd been as well. She had met her first homosexual in college, a story that had embarrassed her when she'd confided in me. She had been raised to believe that to be wrong, still did, probably, if the truth was known. Chief Swan was a bit of a homophobe and his ex, Renee, well, she wasn't fussed either way. "How do you want me to answer that?" I asked finally.

"Truthfully." She said flatly.

I laughed. "Truthfully? I don't know. Do I want to please him? Yes. Sexually?" I paused. "Yes. But do I love him? No, not like…" How to describe it? "It's different than what I feel, how I love you. I feel almost like he _needs _me. I can't explain it."

"So…what Edward? You're bisexual? Gay? Do you want me? Do you want other girls? Other guys? I don't know how to handle this." She said, clearly flustered.

I hung my head. I didn't know what I was and I didn't really know what I wanted. I wanted Bella, I wanted Jasper. Anything else? I didn't know. "I'm not sure. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I want you. I want you for forever. And I know that part of me wants him too. Does that make me bisexual? Maybe it does. Maybe I'm wired differently, I'm not sure. But I know that I like giving my control over to him. Bella, I wish you could understand what it feels like to know that you aren't in control of your actions, that you have to rely on someone else to dictate your movements. It's…freeing in a way. I needed that. I needed him to tell me that everything would be okay and mean it. I needed him to tell me that I was not to blame."

"I've TOLD you that Edward!" She shouted at me, tossing my hands away from her and turning her back. "I've tried and tried and tried and now you tell me I'm not good enough to help you?"

"Bella!" I said as I moved to be in front of her again, going to her other side. I grasped her shoulders somewhat roughly and gave her a small shake. "I need you damn it! I need you! You _are_ good enough. You're perfect for me! Don't you understand that I can need both? A wife that loves me and dotes on me and cares for my wellbeing, and then, also, I need another person that's tough on me and kicks my ass and doesn't mollycoddle me?"

"Is that what I do?" She asked, her voice sounding hurt.

I blew out another breath. We were making no progress here. "Bella, you are everything I could want in a wife. You're perfect for me. But there is a part of me, and honestly, I don't know how big of a part, that's a monster, that deserves, no, that needs to be beaten into submission. Jasper's doing that."

"Is that literally or metaphorically speaking?" She asked.

I paused, apparently a moment too long and she said, "Oh my God. That's why you didn't take your shirt off…why you didn't let me see your back. Has he been _beating _you?"

"No Bella. No. Well, not…really?" It ended up coming out sounding like a question.

She made a disgusted sound and turned away again. I moved once more. "Bella, I don't expect you to understand it, really I don't, but I feel better. I feel like a different person."

She sniffled. Damn it. She was crying. "I know you are. You aren't the man I married."

My heart broke with those last six words. "Bella…"

She shook her head. "So, what? You expect me to join in on your games? Be whipped and…"

"No." I said firmly. "You will _not _be a part of this." I growled at her.

She laughed flatly. "Come on Edward. What's good for the goose and all that…"

"You're better than that Bella. I refuse to let you be a part of this."

"But I already am." She said defiantly. "I'm married to you. By proxy I am in this."

"I said no."

"And you control me now? How does your _Master _feel about that?" She asked in distain.

"Bella, please…just listen to me!"

"I am Edward! And damn it if you aren't confusing me more! Do you want him or me?"

"Don't make me choose!" I shouted. "I need you both!" I fell to my knees then. "Please Bella, please don't make me choose. I'll do whatever you want, just, don't."

"If I were to make you chose, would it be me?" She asked quietly.

"Bella…"

"Would it be me?!"

"In a heartbeat." I whispered. "I'll give him back his ring, take it off right now, mail it back to him if I have to choose. I need you Bella. You're my wife. I pledged my undying love to you. I meant the words I spoke in that church in front of our families Bella. Until death do us part."

Tears were rolling down her face. "Are you sure?" She whispered.

I slid the ring from my finger and handed it to her. "Honest to God."

She bit her lip and looked at the ring. "Property of J.W. You belong to him?"

My eyes grew wide. I hadn't noticed what the inscription on the inside said. "Only if I continue to wear the ring."

"And he's helped you…?" She continued.

"I feel…better."

Her hands were shaking as she grasped my right hand again and slid the ring back onto my finger. "Then continue."

"Bella…I don't want to ask that of you."

She shut her eyes and took a breath. "He's helped you. You _are _different, but not in a bad way." She smiled slightly. "And if you promise to stay true to me, even though you are…" She grimaced, "with him, then, I can't make you choose. That would be betraying _my _vows to love you in sickness and in health. You were sick before him. Now you're on your way back to being healthy. And for that I'll forever be grateful to him."

"I owe him a lot." I said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose you do. So…" She took in a breath, steeling herself for the next question, I'm sure. "Have you and he…? Has he…" She bit her lip. "How far have you gone?"

* * *

**A/N2: Review for a sneak peek at what _Bella_ is thinking.**


	15. Chapter 15: My Turn to Talk, Bella's POV

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward. Apparently, so do Bella and Jasper. And then there's you- you like reading about it. Shame on you. Bend over Mistress' lap and let me spank you. Oh wait, you'd like that, wouldn't you?  
**

**AN: We wanted to give Bella's perspective on a few things. Then not to worry. I'm, (MM1) switching back to EPOV after Jasper's Italy trip.**

**Since 155 of you reviewed the last chapter (over 100 by the end of the day) we're giving this to you tonight instead of waiting until morning. Love us? You know what to do for more. :)  
**

**Bella POV (Chapter 15)**

**

* * *

  
**

We lay in the silence after making love, and it was pure bliss enjoying each other. I sighed and snuggled into Edward closer. That was when I noticed him shaking slightly. "Edward? Love, what's wrong?" I asked.

He ducked his head into my shoulder and continued to sob. "Edward? You're scaring me," I said as I sat up, wrapping my arms around him. _Oh God, what is it? Have I done something? _And then the worse thought hit me; _has _he _done something?_ "Honey? What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Bella, love, I have something I have to tell you."

_No, please, don't, please don't, Edward…I don't think I'm strong enough for whatever this is…_"What?" I asked finally.

He swallowed hard and sat up, crossing his legs, facing me. "Bella…I haven't been truthful to you about my therapy."

I blinked. Alright, hadn't been expecting _that. _"Okay."

He blew out another breath, stalling. "Bella, Jasper…he's not what you think he is."

"He's not a therapist?" I asked, more than a little confused. Alice recommended him. Of course he's a therapist.

Edward chuckled flatly. "Well, yes, he is a therapist, but he's…more."

"More?" Surely he was more than _just _a therapist. He was a human being, a man, a rather sexy man, but that was neither here nor there.

"Love," Edward said softly. "Jasper is…a Dom."

_A WHAT?! _"Oh my God! Are you serious? Like, with the mob? Is he dangerous?" Had Edward stumbled onto something he shouldn't know? Was he worried we were going to be killed? Taken out like in some kind of bad mobster movie?

He guffawed loudly. "Bella…no!" He seemed to be having trouble with his breathing, he was laughing so hard. "He's not in the mob. He's a dominant."

Again, I was confused. "A dominant what?" A million and one things ran through my head, but nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"Bella, remember that episode of CSI where Grissom met Lady Heather?"

_What the fuck does that have to do with…_"Oh. OH! You mean…?" Jasper's like, got some kind of weird fetishes in the bedroom? That was…kind of…well…

He nodded. "Very similar."

"And you know this…?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Because I kind of agreed to be his sub?" He stated, though, it came out like a question.

Oh, okay, so he…"WHAT!?" I asked, confused, hurt, outraged, and more than a little bit overwhelmed.

He winced. "Bella, just, wait, just let me…"

"No. NO! Edward! How could you? What have you done? Do you? Have you? Has he? How does this? What does this? Edward Anthony Cullen! How could you?" I started sobbing then. "How could you do this to me?" _How could he betray me like this?_

"Bella, this…this isn't about you."

I shot him a look. How could this _not _be about me? Obviously I wasn't what he…needed. I felt it like a punch to my stomach, like the pain of having your leg snapped in two, which I _had _experienced before. More than once with my clumsy self.

"What I mean," he stated, "is that this isn't about you and I. It's about me healing, getting better."

"And you get that by being whipped and fucked?" I asked him crudely. What little I knew of the practice gave me an inkling as to what would become of their so-called "relationship."

Edward winced once more. "Well, not exactly…it's…I can't explain it."

"Edward. We are _married._ And you're, what? Going to be with Jasper? Oh. My. God. Are you gay?" My mind couldn't wrap around the possibility. I stood and started pacing, muttering all the while. "Of course he is," _if he wants Jasper to do…those things with him. _ "Mom told me he was too pretty," _I just can't believe this. _ "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner," _it all starts to fall into place and make sense now. Of course he was only with me to hide his secret. He was afraid his parents wouldn't accept him for being gay. Of course they will. Carlisle and Esme are nothing if not tolerant, even if they don't know about Rosalie and Emmett's proclivities. _

I felt the sobs building. "I knew I wasn't good enough," _I knew he could never love me as much as I __love him. _

He ran at me then, falling to his knees at my feet. "Don't you dare Bella! Of course you're good enough! This _isn't about you_! I love you with everything I am. I want to be with you forever! I want to grow old with you, have kids with you, live our lives side by side until we both meet our maker."

He sucked in a breath. "But Bella, Jasper…he…I can't explain it. He has this hold over me. And he _is _making me better. He and I are a lot alike. We've both been broken. He's putting me back together. For you. For us. I swear it."

I sighed. "Edward…how can I believe you?" _You've just made me doubt everything I've ever thought about you, about me, about US. _

"We've been together for how many years now? You can stand there and ask me how you can believe me? Because I tell you, that's how. I could have kept this from you but I haven't."

"Edward…I don't…I don't know what to say, how to handle this." I was truly at a loss here.

"Trust me." He begged. "Please, just trust me."

I shook my head. _How can I? _"I'm not sure I can." I moved away from him, grabbed a tee shirt, my favorite sweats, and slipped some flip-flops on my feet. "I need to get out of here. I need to think. I need…"

"You can't tell." He said suddenly.

I stopped then and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"About Jasper." He said quietly. "You can't tell."

I felt my fists clench, my nostrils flair, and for only the second time in my life had the desire to hit someone, to just knock them the fuck out. "Give me one good reason why." I managed through clenched teeth.

"It would mean him losing so much Bella. Don't do anything to hurt him, okay? It's not his fault either."

I narrowed my eyes. "Personally I really _do_ think it's his fault. But if you don't want me to tell, I won't. I'll be back Edward. Just…give me some space." I couldn't even look back even as I heard his howling sobs from behind me.

I grabbed my purse from the entry-table and ran to my car. I let out a sobbing breath of my own as I backed out of the driveway. _What now? How can I…? What should I…? Who to turn to…? _

I blew out a breath and just drove, my mind not on anything but his words replaying through my head. Over and over again my mind drew up images of Edward and Jasper together.

Part of me, the part that had been raised homophobic, had been taught it was wrong. That part of me shrunk away from the images. But the other part, the independent side of my brain, the…sexual side of my brain, _that_ part raised its metaphoric eyebrow and longed to see the real thing, itched to see Jasper's strong body bending Edward's will, thrusting into him, all the while Edward was thrusting into me.

_Gah, what does that make me? A fucking slut? A whore that wants to see more? A dirty being that longs for nasty things? _Truthfully I had no answers to that question. This was wrong. Edward went behind my back. He…disgraced our marriage. If he had only talked to me…

I hadn't even realized I was sitting outside of Alice's apartment building until I blinked and glanced up at the high-rise. _She won't be home Bella, you know she won't. And why are you even here? _

The angry side of my brain growled, _it's _her _fault! If she had not recommended Jasper…she fucking __KNOWS what he's about! _I was out of my car and into the building before I could think about it.

I had only been here once, but I remembered which apartment was hers. I punched the correct floor and crossed my arms, waiting. Once the doors opened, I stalked toward her apartment and banged on the door roughly.

"Coming!" Her melodic voice chimed from the other side. She opened the door, surprise crossing her pixie-like features. "Bella, what…?"

That was all she got out before my hand went across her face. "How _could _you, Alice?! I thought you were my _friend_!"

She rubbed her face delicately. "Edward told you, didn't he?"

I let out a wounded sounding snarl and she grabbed me before I could sink to the floor. "Shhh," She whispered. "Tell me, okay?"

I felt her leading me to the couch, all but dragging me over to it. I heard her asking Laurent to make a bagel and coffee run, and then felt her slight weight sink the cushion beside me. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"You knew!" I accused.

"No," She said softly. "I didn't. Not until that night at the bar."

"You know what he is."

She sighed. "Yes, I do. I know what Jasper is. But I swear to you Bella, I had _no _idea he would want Edward like that."

"Lies!" I snarled.

"You're entitled to your opinion." She said in a defeated tone. "But I'm telling you the truth. I've never lied to you, Bella, I swear."

Her arms circled me and held me as I cried. "What does this mean? Will Edward leave me? Will I be…? Will he and Jasper…?"

"No honey, this isn't about love _or _sex. It's about the shift in power."

"Huh?" I asked, sniffling. Everything I knew about this I'd learned from TV. "What do you mean?"

And so she went into a bit of detail telling me about the balance of power between a Dom and a sub and how it helped both. "I don't want Edward to be a part of that world either." She told me. "But if it helps him…"

"And you aren't?" I asked.

She laughed flatly. "I'm afraid Jasper doesn't want me that way."

"But you have sex with him, still, don't you?"

She paused only for a moment before she nodded. "Yes, I do. And so does Laurent."

I gasped. I hadn't really thought about Laurent swinging that way also, though, I don't know why I was surprised. I should have gotten over the shock when Rosalie told me of her and Emmett's sexual exploits. One would never think of big, manly Emmett being into guys, and maybe that was just my own naïve thinking, but Rosalie had calmly explained to me that both she and Emmett were bisexual. They loved one another, just as strongly as Edward and I, well, as strongly as I _thought _Edward and I loved one another. I didn't understand it at the time, but now… "Do you think that what Edward said was true?" I asked Alice, coming back to our conversation.

She nodded. "I do, but to be sure, that's certainly something you'll have to ask him, Bella."

I took a stuttering breath and glanced at the clock. I'd been here going on two hours already. Edward must think I've left him… "I need to go."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Bella, give him time, give him space, but most of all? Be there for him. I don't want him to be a part of this world, but the choice was his. Let him explain to you why he chose it, okay?"

I nodded and stood. I hadn't even noticed Laurent's return until I saw him sitting at the dining table, working on his laptop. "Sorry to have ruined your morning." I said quietly.

Alice shrugged it off. "I'm always here for my friends."

"Thanks." I told her before turning and heading back to my car.

I arrived back home, surprised when nothing looked different. I pulled into the driveway, not even bothering with parking in the garage and headed into the front door. The house was quiet, eerily so. I made my way up the stairs back to our room. There he was, lying under the covers much like he'd been when this whole thing first started.

I sighed and said, "Edward. I don't think crawling under the covers is the answer to this situation."

"Bella?" He asked, almost sounding eager, as he threw the blanket off.

I shook my head as I looked at him. I needed to let him talk, that much I knew. "Edward…"

He moved to me with almost inhuman speed. "Bella, please? Just…listen to me, okay?"

I sighed again and nodded as I walked to the bed and sat. I crossed my arms. Being on the defensive sounded like a good place to be. "Talk."

He fumbled, so unlike him. "I, uh…okay, the truth. The whole truth."

_No shit Sherlock. _"I think I deserve it."

"Uh, okay. So…truthfully…um…"

Wow. He's really nervous. Odd. I've only seen Edward nervous a handful of times in my life. "Why don't you start at the beginning Edward? Tell me. Tell me how you went from receiving normal therapy to…" I looked him up and down. "To whatever the hell you're doing now."

He blew out a breath and sank down onto the bed with me and started playing with his ring. "When you left me that night…the night before my first meeting with Jasper, and Emmett came over, well, I was broken. Really broken. I had realized that what you said was right. Something finally clicked in my brain. I knew I needed help, even though I didn't want it."

I motioned him to continue. I needed to know more. "I…God Bella, I thought I wasn't good enough. For you, for my patients, for life in general. I thought about killing myself." _No…no Edward! You wouldn't leave me, would you? _He grasped my hands. "I know. It's horrid love, and I didn't want to leave you…but I thought you'd be better off without me." He finished softly.

"Why Edward? Why couldn't you talk to me?" I pled. If only I could understand.

"Why? I don't know why Bella. It's just…it was something I was going through." He took another breath. "From the first moment I met Jasper I knew there was something about him. What, I wasn't sure, but I felt a spark with that first touch of his hand when we said goodbye to one another that day." He swallowed. "Not long after that, I had my first fantasy."

"Of…?" I couldn't believe I'd actually asked that.

"Him."

_Is that sound coming from me,_ I wondered. It sounded like some horrid animal stuck in some bear trap. He squeezed my hands tightly. "It freaked me out." He told me honestly. "I'd never thought myself…" He shook his head. "I'd never thought of another man like that. I was scared of it, but I couldn't deny it. After that, things snowballed."

He looked away, like the next words hurt him worse than the others. "That day that I had the meltdown in the O.R., Jasper took me to the sensory deprivation tank. He talked to me, held me, let me just…work through it all on my own."

"Edward, I could…" I started, but he interrupted.

"Bella love, you can't. You can't help me with this, not like he can. He's been there. He's…killed a person before. And he's dealt with the aftermath too."

Did that knowledge surprise me? Not really. Jasper had this air of danger to him that Edward certainly never had. It was a bit of a turn on. But I wasn't thinking of that now. "Edward, I want to be there. But if you say I can't, if you push me away…"

"No, no, Bella. I'm not pushing you away. I need you for everything else. Truly, I do. You're my wife. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"And Jasper?" I asked, my voice going shrill. "Do you love him? Do you want to _be _with him?"

He winced. "How do you want me to answer that?" He asked after what felt like an eternity.

"Truthfully." I demanded.

He laughed. "Truthfully? I don't know. Do I want to please him? Yes. Sexually?" He paused and I just managed to hold in a cringe. "Yes. But do I love him? No, not like… It's different than what I feel, how I love you. I feel almost like he _needs _me. I can't explain it."

"So…what, Edward?" I asked, bordering on exasperation. "You're bisexual? Gay? Do you want me? Do you want other girls? Other guys? I don't know how to handle this." And I didn't. How was one supposed to come back from this, from your _husband _telling you all of this?

He hung his head. "I'm not sure. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I want you. I want you for forever. And I know that part of me wants him too. Does that make me bisexual? Maybe it does. Maybe I'm wired differently, I'm not sure. But I know that I like giving my control over to him."

I held in my thoughts until he could finish. Hopefully something he would say would start making sense to me because what he'd said so far only confused me further.

"Bella, I wish you could understand what it feels like to know that you aren't in control of your actions, that you have to rely on someone else to dictate your movements. It's…freeing in a way. I needed that. I needed him to tell me that everything would be okay and mean it. I needed him to tell me that I was not to blame."

"I've TOLD you that Edward!" I shouted at him, turning away from him before he could see the new tears in my eyes. Time and again I had tried to get through to him, to let him know it wasn't his fault, to _be _there for him in his time of need. "I've tried and tried and tried and now you tell me I'm not good enough to help you?"

"Bella!" He shouted as he came in front of me once more, shaking my shoulders. "I need you damn it! I need you! You _are_ good enough. You're perfect for me! Don't you understand that I can need both? A wife that loves me and dotes on me and cares for my wellbeing, and then, also, I need another person that's tough on me and kicks my ass and doesn't mollycoddle me?"

"Is that what I do?" I asked, hurt. _Is that what he thinks of me? I'm just here to nag at him? That I'm only good to receive his fuckings and fix his meals? To baby him when he's down? Is that all he thinks I __do? Does he not understand _anything _about me? _

"Bella, you are everything I could want in a wife. You're perfect for me. But there is a part of me, and honestly, I don't know how big of a part, that's a monster, that deserves, no, that needs to be beaten into submission. Jasper's doing that."

"Is that literally or metaphorically speaking?" I asked warily. He paused and all the puzzle pieces fit into place. "Oh my God. That's why you didn't take your shirt off…why you didn't let me see your back. Has he been _beating _you?" _Have you been _letting _him beat you? What is he doing to you? How many ways has he fucked with your head?_

"No Bella. No. Well, not…really?" It ended up coming out sounding like a question.

Ugh. I do not need to know this. I can't believe that Jasper would do this to him. But then, I didn't really know Jasper all that well, did I?

"Bella, I don't expect you to understand it, really I don't, but I feel better. I feel like a different person."

I sniffled. Damn it, I couldn't help myself. "I know you are." I said softly, because he was right. He wasn't the same, not _my _Edward. "You aren't the man I married."

"Bella…"

I shook my head as another idea popped into my head, one that honestly, I wasn't quite as against as my upbringing dictated. "So, what? You expect me to join in on your games? Be whipped and…"

"No." He said flatly. "You will _not _be a part of this."

I laughed dispassionately. _Is this how he wants to play it? _ "Come on Edward. What's good for the goose and all that…"

"You're better than that Bella." He said, his voice strained. "I refuse to let you be a part of this."

"But I already am." I told him defiantly. "I'm married to you. By proxy I am in this."

"I said no." He growled.

"And you control me now? How does your _Master _feel about that?" I asked in distain.

"Bella, please…just listen to me!"

"I am Edward! And damn it if you aren't confusing me more! Do you want him or me?"

"Don't make me choose!" He shouted. "I need you both!" He fell to his knees in front of me. "Please Bella, please don't make me choose. I'll do whatever you want, just, don't."

"If I were to make you chose, would it be me?" I asked quietly. I had to know.

"Bella…"

"Would it be me?!" I demanded.

"In a heartbeat." He whispered. "I'll give him back his ring, take it off right now, mail it back to him if I have to choose. I need you Bella. You're my wife. I pledged my undying love to you. I meant the words I spoke in that church in front of our families Bella. Until death do us part."

I knew tears were rolling down my cheeks as I searched his face for answers. "Are you sure?" I whispered.

I watched in utter fascination as he slid Jasper's ring from his finger and handed it to me. "Honest to God."

I bit my lip and looked at the ring. The outside had some sort of Asian symbol on it, but on the inside there was a script written in plain English. "Property of J.W. You belong to him?" I asked, incredulous.

His eyes grew wide. "Only if I continue to wear the ring."

"And he's helped you…?" I continued.

"I feel…better." He responded.

He felt better. Jasper, through some miracle, was making him better. Would it be so bad? Would this newfound knowledge change things? Did I love him any less than I did this morning before I found out?

I searched my heart and my soul and came up with only one answer. No. Of course nothing had changed. He was still the same Edward. Granted, he was broken, he was on a different path than he had been before, but what was to say that we wouldn't have changed our minds and traveled down this path anyway?

My hands were shaking as I grasped his right hand and slid the ring back onto his finger. "Then continue." I said softly.

"Bella…I don't want to ask that of you."

I shut my eyes and took a breath. I couldn't deny the truth and it was blatantly staring me in the face. "He's helped you. You _are _different, but not in a bad way." I smiled slightly thinking of how his control had slipped when we'd made love. I liked it. That much I couldn't deny.

"And if you promise to stay true to me, even though you are…" I grimaced at the term, "_with_ him, then, I can't make you choose. That would be betraying _my _vows to love you in sickness and in health. You were sick before him. Now you're on your way back to being healthy. And for that I'll forever be grateful to him."

"I owe him a lot." He said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose you do. So…" I took in a breath, steeling myself for the next question. This was one thing I had to know the answer to. "Have you and he…? Has he…" I bit my lip. "How far have you gone?"

His mouth fell open. "I, uh, um…"

I moved my hands to cup his face. "Tell me Edward. I won't be mad." Indeed, I was…curious to know the truth. "You don't have to tell me _everything _that's been going on in your therapy sessions." I wasn't quite sure I was ready for that. "But I do want to know how far out of our marriage you've gone without telling me." I was _trying _not to be mad about that. I was slowly coming to accept this, but the fact that he went behind my back wasn't a betrayal I'd get over anytime soon.

He blushed, a rarity for him. "Uh, um, well, just, see, the thing is…"

"Edward." I had to get him back on track before he embarrassed himself to death, again, something odd for him. "Has he touched you?"

"Yes."

I held in my groan. I was going to have to pull this out of him. "With just his hands?"

"Yes."

I blew out a sigh of relief. Good. "Did he…" _How to ask? _"Get you off?"

"Not exactly." He wasn't looking at me now.

"Did you get yourself off?" _How am I able to ask this? _My face felt like it was on fire.

"Yes."

"With him?"

"Yes."

I swallowed. Now the questions were going to get harder. "Did he touch you…anywhere?" Hopefully he knew what I was trying to ask.

"Yes," He whispered.

I closed my eyes. So, I was going out on a limb and guessing that Jasper had touched Edward, perhaps done like I had done that once while Edward got himself off. "Did that excite you? Did you cum?"

"Yes," Shame now colored his tone.

"Did you…" No, I didn't want to ask. I didn't want to know if he'd thought of Jasper while we made love. I tossed that into a box and refused to open it back up. "Are you going to let him…?" I couldn't finish that thought either.

"Yes," He whispered once more.

My breath caught. I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay."

"Bella…please say you understand this."

I couldn't say I did. I'd certainly never thought of another _woman _that way, though, I know Rosalie had often made small comments. I think she'd like to…well, she knew I was uncomfortable with that discussion, so we avoided it. She and I got along well, like sisters, even though we were polar opposites, and she didn't want to jeopardize that relationship.

Finally, I said, "Edward, I don't _understand _this. I accept it, but don't expect me to understand it. Not yet. The fact of the matter is that you willingly entered into this relationship without my knowledge. What? Were you afraid I'd tell you _no_? Since when have I _ever _been able to deny you _anything_?"

He hung his head again. "I didn't want, I mean, I just…" He sighed, a tear falling down his perfect face.

I couldn't stay mad at him over this. I couldn't deny him this, I couldn't…couldn't refute the fact that I had more than once thought inappropriately of Jasper myself. Our last session came to my mind…

_**Flashback **_

_"I was surprised to see that you had requested another appointment. We normally only meet on Thursdays. Are you feeling well, Bella?"_

_I nodded and took a sip of my coffee. "I wanted to talk about Edward." I held up my hand as he began to interrupt. I knew what he was going to say. "I know because he's your patient that you are limited in what you can tell me, but I needed someone to talk to where I know it will be kept confidential. Can I talk to you as my mental health provider, not as Edward's friend or even as his therapist?"_

_"Of course, Bella. How can I help you?"_

_I hadn't realized I was shaking until he came around his desk and sat beside me on the couch. His thumbs rubbed my hands gently, spurring me on. "I feel like I'm losing the Edward I married." I said softly. "Or maybe I'm just finally finding him. I don't know. There are things that I've asked him to do since the beginning of our relationship and then he came home Monday night and it was as if he was a different person. Edward was confident, strong willed, and he finally lost control." The feel of him fucking me so thoroughly was still ingrained into my mind. _

_"How did he lose control? Did he hurt you or himself?"_

_"No! It wasn't like… that." The feel of him thrusting into me, the cool of the wood beneath my ass… __"It's probably too much information."_

_"There's no such thing in my office as too much information. Believe me when I say I've heard it all."_

_I tried to rein in my rampant thoughts. "Edward has always been very careful when we make love. He treats me like I'm a porcelain statue he's worried about breaking. Since he started seeing you, things have mixed up a bit. Edward's no longer so worried every minute. _

_"Then Monday night came and it was like you unlocked something in him. Or maybe it was just like he said. You took him to the edge. He said he needed something but didn't say what."_

_"Bella, I think that with what Edward has been through, a certain lack of control is probably a good thing. I am helping him to develop a mind set where he can put himself above and outside of the…the stressors that trigger his flashbacks. Our therapy involves giving him other situations to focus upon instead of the memories and hallucinations."_

_"Like the ring?" I'd asked. I had wondered about that ring ever since Edward had come home wearing it. _

_"You do not approve?" Jasper asked me._

_I looked at him and shook my head. "Oh, that's not the issue at all. I'm willing to accept and tolerate anything you need him to do to bring back the man I married. Take as much of his time as you need, just make sure he comes back to me. I need him."_

_He reached up then and brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "Bella, as his therapist and yours, I can only promise that I will show him the path. He has to walk it himself. As his friend and confidante, I will do whatever is within my power to bring back the man you know and love. He's in there somewhere and I'm going to find it."_

_I felt the tears start up again. "You speak with such conviction, it's as if you love him too. I'm so grateful that you're in our lives now, Jasper. I don't know what I'd do without you here. You're holding us together."_

_I grabbed him for a hug and cried on his shoulder for I don't know how long. When I pulled away, I __realized with a gasp just how _long _it had been since someone had held me. I'd been there for _Edward _for so long…no one had held me, cared for _me _like Jasper had, and in that moment, I felt…confused. Conflicted. _

_His lips were a pale pink, the perfect little cupid's bow to them. They were slightly chapped, and I remembered that he often ran outdoors. His face has a slight tan to it and his perfectly curly blonde hair hung in slight disarray. Oh how I wanted to kiss him in that moment, to feel those chapped lips pressed to mine, to lick them with my tongue, to reach over and straddle his waist, take that hair in my hands as I continued my assault on his mouth… _

_**End Flashback **_

But of course, being the good wife that I was, I didn't. I didn't kiss him and now, what? Edward had? Edward had done what I longed to do? How was that fair? Right then and there, I knew, if Edward were going to have Jasper, if he were going to go outside our marriage to be with Jasper, then by God, so was I.

* * *

**A/N:** dun dun dun...

Review and Jasper will send you a sneak peek at what he's going through in Italy. I**'ve been told that if our readers are extra good, he'll bring back a special surprise on his trip home in chapter 18/19.**

**Contests:**

**1. The Hot Bitch Contest** that we're running.. We have some damn good entries already. Go read, go write, go show your vibe some love.

**2. DanBan.E** is running a bad lemon contest called **Jizz... on my Uterus Contest**. All bad smut, but with a good plot. "Must be written in a bad quality way, but look like it was to be written well, but ended up just sucking."

3. There are most definitely more that I'm forgetting. #2 was mentioned on the Perv Pack thread over on Twilighted so I am pimping it a little as it is lonely.

**Other news:**

_Kitty is feeling better, kinda._ She's able to write again and was able to get her house under control today! LaF will be up tomorrow- I know. I know. You've been waiting for this wedding for what 48 chapters now? Well, you'll get it tomorrow. If for some reason the doc manager is being bitchy again- when it's done if I have probs, I'll post a google doc link on my profile page just in case. :)

_Kitty is feeling a little special._ She was quoted on The Lazy, Yet Discerning Ficster regarding taking part in contests. I feel like the cool kid instead of the gamer geek mom who refuses to grow up and sits around writing vampire porn all day. Hey, maybe that is the new cool kid. Go me!

_Mischief has a new story (or two) coming out soon._ Kitty has seen the first chapter of each. They made kitty purr. Go check out mischief-maker1's profile and subscribe.


	16. Chapter 16: Italy, part 1 JPOV

**A/N: **We do not own Twilight, make money off of it, or anything like that. We do enjoy fucking with Edward although this chapter is solely us fucking with Jasper and a handful of OC's. For the sake of time and bad translations, assume that once they are in Italy, everyone is speaking Italian except for Seth.

**DS16: JPOV: Italy**

* * *

Release. I found my release last night and it was the only release I'll ever find from this life. I don't deserve him, not with the terrible things I've done in my past. But perhaps in fixing Edward, I can find some semblance of a salvation.

We parted as "friends," as if that term could ever apply to us. Each time he called me "sir," I was reminded that I would soon be utilizing the phrase "yes, Master" in order to maintain my life. That was in part why I did not ask him to call me "master," but only "sir" when we were together. Master was an honorific I would only use when I had to. I preferred to relegate its use solely with Aro's slaves.

At least I was able to see that faint blush grace his cheeks one last time. If Aro is not pleased with the subs I have ready for presentation, there are two routes for my life. One, is to lose my position as a trainer and become a slave. I have little love of that life and may actually prefer the second option which is a final release of my guilt, my own death.

Becoming a slave, a sub with no chance of release except through sale to a new master, would cause me to seek an end to my life. Aro knew that in taking me back onto his payroll that I would never tolerate that life well. Maria had broken me beyond repair and the glue used to piece me back together expired often. Since gaining Edward in my life, I had found to a degree, that some of the smaller cracks were being fused back together as if he had taken a piece of pottery and smoothed it with slip, leaving the join nearly flawless.

Throughout the entire flight, I checked my phone and pager every few minutes. Perhaps if a _patient_ had dire need of me, Aro would let me reschedule. Who was I kidding? Short of an emergent health issue of my own, there would be no respite from this trip.

Seth slept most of the time and was not the best of company. I forced myself to stay awake despite my lack of sleep last night. Exhaustion was the only way I would sleep in the kennel.

When we arrived, Felix and Demetri, two of Maria's former guards, were there to greet Seth and me. They were surprised by my companion although did not say anything until we were in their car. I knew that Seth did not speak Italian so I worried little of what they would say. From our previous experience, I knew that they would not be allowed to touch me unless I deliberately broke an order from Aro. Their words meant nothing to me except for their jealousy that I was on the outside and they were not.

"Welcome back, _trainer._" Felix's voice was filled with disdain. He had not been happy to be pulled back into Aro's clutches after Maria's death. My first trip to Italy as Eleazar's sub had been filled with Felix and Demetri abusing me every chance they could find until Aro saw and specifically ordered them not to touch me. They both train subs yet each still wears the collar of a slave as Aro would never sell them. They have been with him too long. They were his protectors before Maria and once again after her disposal.

Seth looked at me, his brown eyes so dark that they were nearly black. I nodded and he looked back down. "Sir, will I see Master Eleazar when we arrive?"

"If it pleases Master Aro and Master Eleazar, you may. Be a good sub and our masters may reward you for good behavior."

As the car pulled under the arch of Volterra, I knew that I had exactly three minutes before we entered the underground parking for their towers. The moment we started down the ramp toward the locked gate I turned to Seth and gave him the last order he'd receive from me before we left. "Strip. Place your shoes and clothing in the empty shopping bag beneath your seat."

I stripped down until I was naked, placing everything within the bag. As a medical professional, Aro knew that my pager and phone could not be turned off as it would cause more inquiry into his business than he wanted to deal with. If he could prevent paying off more police or investigators, he would. Instead, Seth's and my bags would be given to Eleazar who would bring them to me in case of an emergency.

Alec was waiting outside the car the moment it came to a stop. He had two robes and he wrapped us each in one before stepping inside. Alec and his sister, Jane, the evil bitch that she is, had been away on a vacation the last time I was in Volterra. As he cinched my robe, his fingers brushed my cock, and he smiled as I looked away.

"Master says if I continue to behave, he'll let me taste you again."

I fought back the shiver. The last time Alec was allowed anywhere near my dick, he'd wanted to see what my pain threshold was involving his teeth and my flesh. After his demonstration, I welcomed the pain of a cock cage and begged for a night in it instead of an hour with Alec. My pleas had amused Aro and he was content to let me whimper on the floor on a dog's bed while my dick throbbed.

He motioned Seth and I forward, signing us in at the front desk. Gianna was seated there, looking bored as she performed some basic data entry. She longs to be paddled but Aro refuses to take her on as a sub. He feels that her dedication is ensured as long as she always desires what she won't receive, in hopes that he'll accept her into the program. Gianna handles the paperwork for their law office, the front for all of their money which is then laundered through the program and their international offices.

I gave her a rather flirtatious smile, causing her to blush. If I ever have to run for it, her door is the one I'd get out of in a heart beat. Emotional manipulation may put me on Santa's naughty list, but it could save my life.

"Bracelets please."

At Alec's request, Gianna reached down and unlocked a drawer, taking out two small metal bands, each with the V logo embossed upon them. I offered out my arm, knowing that resistance would only get me pinned down. Compliance would get me everywhere.

The bracelets were merely identifying us as subs and for cataloging. We were handled as merchandise, each given a bar code, so to speak, and a value. Seth was cheap, around fifty thousand. I knew my price tag. Eleazar set it himself when he bought me as his personal sub trainer. Nine hundred thousand dollars was what he paid for my semblance of freedom.

Aro saw my potential once Eleazar had me under control again. I was not too far gone, although more willful than he liked. Eleazar had spent months working with me at fighting my flashbacks and panic attacks. Eventually I was taught how to shut down everything in my mind and just submit. It's so much easier this way.

As a trainer, I absorb all of my sub's pain, taking it into myself so that they can be numb. Edward has overloaded me, to a degree, and finding my own _tabula rasa_ will be a welcome break. If only I could find my internal peace without the collar and whips. One day perhaps. One day when there are no more subs who need me.

A hand on my lower back propelled me forward to a sliding glass door with a scanner. I slid my bracelet across it, the bar code on the bottom scanning me into the program. It was not my tracking bracelet. That would be put on my ankle later if Aro thought I needed it.

"Down."

Alec pointed to the carpet the moment we were inside and the doors sealed behind us. Seth and I dropped to our knees and crawled, the robes billowing out around our legs. Alec kicked me in the back of my thigh, his boot digging into the muscles. I would be bruised. At least I hadn't given him the satisfaction of a yelp or seeing me fall forward onto my face.

We were directed to the main reception chamber. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting in three large leather wingback chairs, Eleazar seated in a smaller chair across from them. He was dressed in a very elegant charcoal suit and looked much more rested than I'd seen him in ages. Here he was doted on as a distinguished guest as long as he bowed his head and gave in to all of his master's whims. As long as he whipped me as hard as Aro wished, that is.

I could hear Alec take in a deep breath to announce us as well and began to strip off the robe. I left it in a pile at his feet and crawled to Aro's chair, ignoring the smoke from his cigar and rested my forehead upon his feet. Show was everything with him.

"Submissives number three hundred twelve and fourteen hundred seventy six, as you requested, Master. They have just arrived."

Alec's voice was rich with disdain, he didn't like me leaving his side. _Too bad, witch twin._ You and your sister won't get the pleasure of touching me this time. If I behave well, he may grant me a freedom like Eleazar's. As long as I work for him and do as he asks, publicly and to his face at least, I am free.

His cold, dry fingers came down and stroked across the scars he'd given me at Maria's. God, how I wished I'd killed you as well. No, Jasper. For better or for worse, he is your master. You don't hurt your master. He only wants what is best for you, he wants to see you get better. He knows that the collar makes your guilt go away. Aro will take care of your needs. Just let down your walls and he will help you, Jasper.

"Welcome home, my pet. You've been missed. Be a good boy and kneel up. Let me look at you."

Hard. He'll want me hard. My mind drifted to a fantasy I hadn't had in a few weeks. Bella, a short skirt, no panties, bent over my desk. Or on the couch in my office. My cock being milked by her pussy until we're both writhing. Me fucking her over the mattresses where Edward jacked off while he watches. Would he like to see that?

My cock stiffened at my thoughts of taking Bella from behind. Or perhaps I should sit on the couch and let her kiss me like she'd wanted to at our last office visit. I could pull her into my lap and sheathe myself in her hot, wet, tight cunt and listen to her scream my name as I made her come.

Aro took in my hard cock, my well muscled chest, abdomen, and back, as well as the leanly muscled arms and legs he'd often praised in me before. I kept my eyes trained on the floor as he stood up and looked me over. When his hand came down atop my head and patted me as if I were a dog I was equally proud and mortified. Proud that my master was pleased with my physique and mortified that I would enjoy his attention.

"Go greet your other master. He has been beside himself without you this past day."

At his demand, I quickly crawled around the table to Eleazar and rested my head on his knee as he preferred. His fingers curled into my hair as he often did after a difficult scene. He knew that it was comforting. It was as if I was broadcasting my insecurity, my confusion at my reactions and he was trying to give me a chance to balance.

"Seth, go greet Master Aro."

Eleazar's hand clenched around my strands as he ordered Seth across the room. "Strip first, you know better." His voice was hard. I did not envy Seth tonight.

Seth stopped a few paces from Alec, disrobed quickly, and finally crawled to Aro, mimicking my prior position. While Aro looked him over, a touch of disinterest on his face, Alec brought the bags containing our personal belongings to Eleazar. Our clothing had been taken to be cleaned and would be returned to us upon need.

Eleazar's hand stroked down my head to my neck where he massaged lightly. "Go to my room, Jasper. Tower three, room five. It was a long flight for you and I know it must have been difficult bringing Seth here on his first trip. Master Aro was pleased with the progress report I gave on you and has granted you a reprieve until morning. I've left you a gift in my room. When we've finished with Seth, I'll have him sent to you. Show him the kennel and have him prepared for the night. Go."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." I touched my lips to his knee and then turned and touched my head to the floor in Aro's direction. "Thank you, Master."

I crawled, backwards, from the room until I was past the door. Alec closed it behind me. I quickly stood and cracked my neck.

"Bye now."

I gave him a wink and took off at a jog for the North tower. I could find my way in my sleep. I had to wave my bracelet at the door leaving the offices and again as I entered the residential tower. It would not register which room I was in, merely that I was in that segment of "the castle" as the Volturi brothers dubbed their home and compound.

I climbed the stairs to the third floor. The stairs wound up a central stone staircase with a single landing leading to two doors on each floor. Each suite took up half of the tower in this set of rooms.

Eleazar's door was ajar and as my steps sounded on the stone outside the carpet of the room, a soft giggle was heard. I knew that giggle. Shortly after the voice giggled once more, a "shh" sounded.

I let myself in and quietly latched the door. I peeked my head around the corner and saw two blonds stretched out across the bed. They were stroking the side of one another's faces. I couldn't resist and sprinted the length of the room and did a belly flop onto the bed, earning squeals of delight as I landed next to them.

"Master J! You're back!"

Emily pulled me down for a kiss just as Isabel ran her hand down to my cock. I smiled against Emily's lips as she kissed me and then I cupped her cheeks, raining kisses down over her forehead and across the gentle slopes beneath her eyes and down along her jaw. I moved one arm to Isabel and brought her up into our kiss.

"I've missed you, my darlin's. Have you been behaving well for Master Aro?"

Isabel bit her lip and gave me a shy glance. Both of them grinned and then said yes while they looked toward the overstuffed settee in the corner. Emily kissed her way to my ear and nibbled on the lobe.

"The disk you've been looking for was copied and is under the cushion." She moved her lips to behind my ear and said more loudly, "Oh, Jasper! Do you want to see what I've taught our little Izzy?"

I nodded, knowing that sub or not, she was going to show me regardless of how I answered. Once Emily had her mind set on something, it would take a full out order to make her halt. She moved away from me and stretched out on the bed. Isabel quickly climbed on top of her in a sixty-nine, their shaved pussies quickly being teased with tongues and fingers.

I sat back against the headboard and watched, my cock in hand though it went mostly untouched. At my angle, every now and then when Emily's hips bucked particularly hard against Isabel's face I saw a glimmer of silver. I crawled over to them, placing a line of kisses along Izzy's spine, starting at the small of her back and working to her neck.

I bit her ear lobe firmly, tugging it between my teeth. I released it, my tongue flicking along my teeth marks. "Baby, can I take over for a minute? Sit up and let Emily work on your lovely pussy." My voice was a rough purr. Her eyes were dark and half closed with lust as she pushed down on the bed to leverage herself upright.

I flattened myself on the mattress and pushed Emily's thighs wide. There, just above her clit was a piercing. I lowered my mouth to her slit and gave her one long slow lick, ending on her clit. I let out a growl against the piercing.

Emily paused her ministrations, she knew she'd been caught. I dove back in, tongue fucking her until she was moaning against Isabel. I took her just to the edge and then stopped.

Emily pulled back from Isabel, pleading with her eyes and eventually her voice. "Please more. So close."

I leaned over her and nipped at the skin of her inner thigh. I flicked my tongue over her clit again. Her answering groan onto Isabel's pussy sent the blond little pixie into the first of many orgasms. I sat back, enjoying Emily's keening wail as she was yet again denied her own pleasure.

I clucked my tongue at her. "Now, now, Emily. Someone unauthorized by your master was touching your privates. Why should I let you come?"

Isabel climbed off of her and did a cat stretch beside us, her head resting near my thighs. I leaned over and kissed her temple. She was so willing to learn as I broke her in and was such a darling. It was no surprise when Aro chose her. Jane was less than pleased to have another petite blond fighting for Aro's affections. One would think she honestly enjoyed him.

I would guess he was only in his late fifties or early sixties based upon appearance but he has looked the same since I met him at Maria's. The beauty of Botox and other skin treatments. Now if only a dermatologist could do something about Aro's hands that feel as if they belong to a corpse or at least someone three times his age.

Emily looked up at me, holding her arms up to me. I settled my weight down onto her, my cock away from her pussy where I longed to bury it. I kissed her, my tongue enjoying the flavor of Isabel on Emily's lips. She began to grind against me, wanting more.

"Bad girl."

I moved away and sat down, pulling Emily across my lap. I reached above the headboard without looking. I knew the paddle would be hanging there. She cried out as the first sting set in and then quickly regained her composure for the subsequent paddles.

When her ass was a lovely shade of red I had her get up. I slid off of the bed and went to Eleazar's toy cupboard. I grabbed the strap on he had in his collection, as well as a harness. I tossed them to Emily and had her put it on. She gave me a slight pout before her lips curved into a smile.

I laid between the pillows and had Isabel straddle my hips, my cock slowly entering her tight pussy. Emily moved behind her and gently pushed Isabel down over my chest. I reached down and held her hips as Emily lubed up the dildo.

Isabel hissed and then groaned in ecstasy as she was filled. I could feel the dildo sliding against my cock, only a thin layer of skin separating us. How I longed to do this with Bella between Edward and me. She was hot and so very wet. Emily had done a good job getting her ready for me.

After she had time to adjust, I began to thrust slowly, letting Emily settle into the same rhythm. Isabel moved against us, burying me deeper inside her. I reached between us, pinching her nipples as my hand descended down her soft skin to rest at the top of her slit.

She bucked against my hand as I stroked her clit with the tip of my middle finger. I moved my finger rapidly side to side, giving Isabel the slightest pressure as Emily and I fucked her. I fought back a laugh as her eyes rolled up into her head. She began to whimper in between wordless pleas for more.

Having my girls back was heavenly. I have missed their abundant charms. Reaching with my free arm, I cupped Emily's angelic face and coaxed her nearer for a kiss. The change in angle set all of us off in a groan. The pressure of the faux cock against mine was maddening.

Emily began grinding her hips as she thrust, working her clit as she went. Isabel's cunt began to clench down, the stimulation on her clit as well as within her pussy and ass quickly working her to an orgasm. I released Emily's lips and rested my head on Izzy's shoulder, turning to bite her neck. The slight edge of pain started her climax.

"Fuck! Master Jasper!" My name was let out a purr as she came down.

I continued to thrust until she was fully spent and then withdrew, signaling Emily to do the same. I turned her onto her knees facing away from me. I quickly removed the harness and tossed it to the floor. Isabel laid down in front of Emily and I groaned at the sight. Emily's face was buried in her pussy instantly.

I thrust into Emily, taking her roughly. The slap of my hand on her ass echoed off the stone walls. Each time I withdrew, I spanked her soundly. Her pussy clamped down around me as my hand made contact. I could feel my own orgasm building.

"Stop."

Jane's voice issued the command over the speaker installed in the corner. Fuck if I'm going to stop now. It wasn't Aro or Eleazar's voice. I answer to them and them alone. I continued to pound into her. Each thrust pushed her harder into Isabel.

"Finger yourself for me, baby. I wanna feel you come around me."

"But she said..."

I growled and pulled out of her completely, spanking hard enough to make my hand hurt. "I said finger yourself. I am your master and you will obey me. You wear my ring, you belong to me."

"Yes, Master."

Emily's hand moved to the apex of her thighs and I could tell by the way her hips moved back towards me that she was masturbating. I gave her my length once more, relishing the heat of being inside her pussy. She groaned and came the moment I was fully inside her, her cries setting off another orgasm in Isabel.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me as I came with a roar, filling her. I kissed her sweaty back as I withdrew, reaching for some tissues on the bedside table. I quickly wiped my dick and then gently blotted where her pussy was dripping my come.

"Why don't the two of you go shower?"

Within moments of them getting into the shower and the time it took me to get a warm rag and wipe myself clean, Jane, Alec, and Felix were in the doorway with a collar and ankle bracelet. Fuck. I turned my back on them and went to the bed and replaced the paddle where it belonged. I was delaying my sentencing.

"I gave an order and you disobeyed it, slave."

I crossed my arms, my eyes taking in her gray robe. With one eyebrow lifted, I responded, "I'm not a slave and most of all... You. Are. Not. My. Master."

"Bind him. Master wants him brought to the punishment room."

Jane waited until Alec and Felix had my arms tied behind me and the collar and bracelet were locked before she came near me. She tapped a button on a large wrist watch and suddenly I felt my legs go out from under me as pain flooded me. I saw red, literally, as it felt like everything was on fire. I tried to stand up and the pain came again, fading to blissful blackness.

* * *

My head hurt as I came to and my first instinct was to run. I was in complete darkness. I was upright, but no weight on my feet. I tried to move my arms but couldn't. I heard the scratch of Velcro. The web. I was in the spider's lair. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. Dammit Eleazar. You fucking sold me for the night.

I tugged at my feet and found that they were loosely resting on supports but not bound. I pulled on my wrist bindings and a bell sounded as the web shook behind me. I heard the PA speaker click on, the buzz filled my still fuzzy head. A young male voice announced that Master Aro or one of his associates would be with me shortly and to just make myself comfortable.

I hung my head and tried to ready myself for the upcoming punishment. I heard the rhythmic click of heels on the ground and steeled myself. Chelsea. I was in trouble.

A door opened and the room was soon flooded in a pale blue light. "Good morning, three twelve, I was sent by Master Aro to ensure you are thoroughly chastised for not obeying Lady Jane. His personal message is that 'a good pet comes at his master's first call if he wishes to keep his position as favorite. Otherwise, it will go to one who is more obedient.'."

"Now, Sub three hundred and twelve, I have a remote that will activate Lady Jane's little gift. She has become quite inventive and can create much more powerful bursts of electricity than before. I will remove you from the web if and only if you agree to behave. You will not escape your punishment but I would much prefer to leave my art upon your back and pert little ass instead of on your chest and cock. Nod if you agree to behave."

I nodded. She would make it so much worse on me if I didn't. Chelsea moved to me, her legs encased in high boots and otherwise bare except for a crimson red cloak around her shoulders, ending at the top swell of her ass. Her hands released my wrists and I instinctively grabbed one of the bungee cords of the web to steady myself.

"You may step forward and then approach the the bar. You may speak respectfully or vocalize your pain as needed." Chelsea waited until I was at the bar, my hands on the beam, before she stepped in front of me. Her lips met mine and I quickly thrust my tongue into her mouth, causing her to step back with a laugh.

"Oh how I've missed flaying your back until you bleed, my little Southern gentleman. You scar so beautifully. Did you miss me?"

I felt my eyes go ice cold as I lied through my teeth. "Yes, Lady Chelsea. I apologize for causing you displeasure."

Chelsea cooed and then went behind me. I heard her whip crack and she giggled as I tensed. "Don't worry, Jasper, you know it will only hurt a lot."

She cracked the whip beside me and just as it recoiled, the tip flicked my cheek. I felt the blood begin to drip before I felt the pain. I hissed and then tightened my jaw. I would not give her the pleasure of my cries.

The whip came down time and time across my back. It could have been minutes or hours. The pain had overtaken my brain. I shut down, solely focused on withstanding all my mistress gave me. I concentrated on Maria and how she looked in death. The image was fractured as if a jigsaw puzzle. Each contact the whip made with my skin faded out one of the pieces a little further. A few were completely black.

When she finally finished, I allowed myself to feel the pain and had to wrap my arms around the bar, despite the increase in pain, to hold myself upright. I could feel sweat and blood running down my legs. _Forgive me, Mistress. I should not have killed you. I could have escaped without your death._

"To the medical ward. Do you know the way?"

"Yes, Lady Chelsea. Thank you, Lady Chelsea."

She ruffled my hair and then held her tits against my face as if they were going to magically make me better. They were nice but too plastic for my tastes. It didn't stop me from biting down on her nipple as it neared my mouth.

Chelsea yelped and then brought her hand down hard on my shoulder, her fingers hitting several open cuts. I screamed and dropped to my knees. "On your knees you shall go, three twelve." She walked to the intercom and announced, "Sub three hundred twelve from punishment room two to the infirmary for treatment."

"Yes, Mistress. Notation made."

"Off with you. Behave and I won't see you again."

Chelsea's boot met the back of my ass and I scurried forward, away from her. My back was screaming at me with each movement and when I turned my head briefly I could see a few drops of blood along my path. I moved as fast as I could, swallowing down the pain.

_You're here to keep Aro from coming to you. To keep him from Edward._ Edward. His name became my mantra. My mind filled with the light in his eyes as he told me he was looking forward to the day I entered him. I would endure this all to come home to him. He needs my help. This will help me be whole so that I can take care of him. I deserve this.

I made it to the medical wing and was immediately led to a cool water mattress on the floor where I collapsed. The white cotton sheet clung to me. I saw a woman with dark hair and olive toned skin come kneel beside me. She lifted my wrist gently and scanned the bar code on my bracelet. A computer beside her lit up with my name, photo, and medical history.

"Hello Jasper, I am Dr. Cleo Vivaldi. I am now assigned to you. I will be your medical attendant for your stay here in Volterra. I'm going to spray your back with an anesthetic first and then work on cleaning and binding your injuries. Please hold still as best you can."

I heard a slight hissing sound and then a cold wetness spread across my back. Soon after, the pain began to subside, leaving an uncomfortable throbbing in its wake. I tried to relax but the deeper cuts complained as I did so. I felt another layer of cold settle on my skin and then nothing but pressure as Dr. Vivaldi tended to the lash marks.

I must have fallen asleep some time through her ministrations as I was covered in a clean sheet and the room was dark when I awoke. I moved slowly, starting with flexing my feet. The tightness in my back told me I'd slept for several hours. I gingerly lifted myself, the pain flooding my senses.

I saw a glass of water, a covered tray of food, and a small paper cup of pills sitting on the table beside my mattress. I sipped on the water and nibbled at the food but left the pills. I would just hurt worse when they wore off.

When finished, I rose to my feet and walked to the bathroom, holding my torso as still as possible. I used the restroom and quickly washed my hands, turning to look at my back in the mirror. There were ten long strips of bandage taped along my back and a score of red lines that were just shiny with salve.

"I hear you took your punishment well, pet."

I bristled as I heard Aro behind me. He chuckled and walked toward me, appearing to glide across the floor. I held my ground and he put his fingers under my chin and lifted it higher. I could feel my hair brushing across some of the raw yet not broken skin of my collar region.

"Good boy. Master doesn't like it when his playthings are gone too long. I've needed you here to help train one of my subs. He's a willful boy but so pretty. He reminds me of you but not so gentle."

Aro's hand trailed over my back and I was glad that I was still fairly numb. His hand moved to my ass and I forced myself still. He probed me and then moved around to grasp my cock.

"You're not ready for me. Wasn't that lesson one?"

A shock went through me, making my back feel as if it had ripped open once more. I fell down around Aro's feet, my lips pressing repeatedly upon them.

"I'm sorry, Master!" I was sobbing, already.

"On your feet. I want you in my chamber for the night."

"Yes, Master."

Aro chuckled and held down one hand, helping me to my feet. "Am I not a good master? I know you're hurting. Eleazar has been far too lenient. Come now, Jasper. Be a good pet, I've missed you."

* * *

The next three days were spent bouncing between Aro's chamber, his main office where I was permitted to wear a long white tunic to hide my wounds from clients seeking subs, and any number of punishment rooms which were normally followed with a trip to see Dr. Vivaldi. By my fourth trip she just shook her head and got out more gauze. On Tuesday evening, however, Aro had me put on my suit.

"I want you to look nice, pet. Dress sharp, slick your hair back, and shave. I want you to look like a model. Eleazar has your clothes. You would do well to show him proper respect. I believe you hurt his feelings by your choices earlier today."

It would be my first encounter with Eleazar since the night we arrived. His choice of Seth to attend him in his chamber instead of me had pissed me off. When I was granted permission this morning to go visit him, I declined, choosing another session with Lady Chelsea instead of looking into his cold nearly black eyes. Whenever he was here and in this mood, he was not my Elly, he was Master Eleazar and I would do better to plead my case with Aro.

I went to his chamber and let myself in, dropping to my knees as soon as I closed the door. I sat down on my heels, eyes trained on the floor, until he greeted me. Eleazar came over and tapped my shoulder.

"Up, Jasper. Use the shower, and get dressed. We haven't much time. Aro is making a few presentations of subs to new masters, announcing a new trainer, and said that he has something he needs to discuss."

"Yes, sir."

I turned my back on him and went to the shower. I peeled off the bandages I could reach and quickly washed off the smell of the antiseptic. I would take my clothing to the medical ward and have my back bandaged before dressing.

"Oh shit. Jazzy, I didn't know. I'm sorry. As soon as you're finished, I'll take care of your wounds. I'm so sorry, Jasper. How can I make it up to you?"

I turned away and rinsed my hair once more, pointedly ignoring him. I was being petty. I knew that, but I wasn't ready to forgive Eleazar yet.

"Jazzy boy, forgive me, please. Don't act like this. Come here. Let me dry you off, buster."

I cringed. He hadn't called me that in ages. It was always reserved for after a particularly challenging session when he wanted me to feel more comfortable. I forced myself to give him a smile and then soaped up my cock and balls, the slight stubble showing me that I needed to shave soon.

I rinsed slowly and then stepped out of the shower, letting him dry me with the offered towel. He tried to kiss me but I turned my face. My back burned from the water. Until it healed, he would not be happily received. While he was being given blow jobs by Seth and snuggling with Seth, I was being bled and forcibly taken for Aro's pleasure.

"Jasper, behave or you will be collared."

"Yes, Sir."

I forced my face into a mask of servitude and gave him a serene smile, knowing that my blue eyes were showing the storm hiding within. His hand came up and stroked my cheek. I turned into it, kissing his wrist. His answering smile showed me I was forgiven. Manipulating my masters was so easy.

I leaned over his mattress, fighting back several curses as he applied an antiseptic cream to the cuts. His fingers were swift and sure in their touches, never going over a spot twice. Eleazar was doing his best to minimize my pain.

He decided against taping individual bandage strips and bound my entire torso with sterile gauze anchoring some pieces up over my shoulders to cover those wounds as well. The one raw spot on my buttocks he did apply a single strip to, leaving enough give on the tape so that I could sit comfortably.

Eleazar was gentle as he helped me dress, putting my arms through the armholes of the undershirt before sliding it up over my head to minimize my stretching. The dress shirt was easy, I just shrugged into it and then he buttoned it, place a kiss at the hollow between my collarbones at the base of my neck before closing the last button. He held my pants out for me to step in to and he _graciously _allowed me to button them myself.

"You know you're my favorite right?"

I glared at him as he slid my jacket up my arms. He pouted, though his dark eyes danced. How was I his favorite while he had Seth in here? Eleazar went on to explain my unasked question.

"Jasper, Seth is not made of strong enough material to withstand Master Aro's world." Seth turned and gave us both a hard look. Eleazar just shrugged and continued. "I, more than anyone else, am your master. I know what you need and I know what you can take. Jasper, you crave the whip as much as you despise it. You desire the release of the ghosts you harbor in your heart and the only way you let them out is through intense pain."

Eleazar came to me and brought his lips to my ear. "I know how much you've enjoyed Kasey, and how you've been eyeing Lulu, the new Southern belle who I added two weeks ago. I will give her to you if it will make you forgive me. Plus, I've already gotten permission to kennel Seth for just tonight and you're to stay here. I thought you could use a soft bed."

I nodded and whispered, "thank you, Sir."

Eleazar handed me a protein shake to quickly drink before he had Seth style our hair. We would eat after Aro's little show but we were never certain as to when that would be. Once our hair was carefully gelled back as Aro preferred, Eleazar's in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, we stepped into our shoes and descended the stairs to the first floor. We left Seth at the kennel and I handed him a sleeping pill I'd palmed in Eleazar's bathroom after brushing my teeth.

"Use the restroom right away and pretend to cough, tucking the pill into your cheek. When you wash your hands, cup water to wash your face, taking just enough to swallow the pill when you do so."

His eyes shone with gratitude and he nodded as he turned away to go with the attendant. Eleazar questioned what I had said but I just shrugged. Sometimes, a secret between a Dom and Sub was necessary even when the Dom had a master of his own to answer to.

We were ushered into a large stone circular room with three old thrones along one edge. Aro and his brother sat upon them in long robes. They loved their theatrics. This was guaranteed to be a good show. Eleazar and I were each given dark charcoal robes, those of the trainers, so I was thankful that in this I was not being seen as a sub. I would be allowed to sit in one of those plush chairs along the walls on a riser and let my body rest.

As we entered, Aro's eyes flicked over us and he motioned to a set of chairs by his feet. Eleazar's breath caught but I maintained my control and strode across the room forcibly, the hard heels of my shoes sounding against the stone. I dropped to one knee in front of the Volturi and lowered my head.

"Masters."

Aro chuckled and stood up, offering me his hand. "Oh my pet, I knew that you'd eventually break. I've missed you. Give your master a kiss."

I rose to my feet and kissed Aro's papery soft lips, faking a moan as his tongue slid between my lips. I returned the kiss with a forced measure of passion, enjoying his answering groan. If I had wanted, and had the nerve, I could have reached beneath the folds of his cloak and felt his cock hardening. Aro put on a show for no one and if he was groaning, he was turned on.

He pulled back and gave me a small smile. He touched my cheek and I turned to kiss his knuckles. He laughed and pointed to the chair.

"Sit, my pet. Your punishment is over for the week. Now you are my guest and staff."

I sank down onto the soft cushions and was instantly served a glass of champagne by Alec. I gave him a smirk and enjoyed the dip in his smile before he moved on to Eleazar. My back was throbbing as I leaned back into the chair. It would serve well at keeping me focused. What was said was not always what was meant.

The double doors behind the thrones were opened and I heard rusted wheels grating against the floor. Felix and Demetri were dragging in what looked like an ancient guillotine. The only part of it not covered in rust or darkened with age was the blade. It was polished to a shine and the edge, seen from a distance of fifteen feet, was insanely sharp to my eyes.

The hum of conversations around the room stopped abruptly and Aro once more stood, his robed arms open wide.

"Welcome friends and family of Volterra. Tonight is a night for announcements and celebration. Joshua Nesbirin, welcome to our fold. Your donation is most kind and we hope that this is the start of a beautiful friendship. May Caroline fit into your life flawlessly."

Aro then clapped his hands and Felix came out with two bundles of cloth- one over each arm. They were dark gray like the cloaks of the staff. However, these had a ribbon showing in jet black with a hint of crimson along the edge. Felix stopped in front of Eleazar and me.

"I have an announcement to make that brings me great joy. A new position has been created in our hierarchy, that of the _Master Trainer_. The two trainers being granted this honor have turned out the finest subs to have ever graced my program. It is my privilege to bestow the new cloaks upon Jasper and Eleazar, Master Trainers of North America. Their word is as good as mine."

Chelsea, now titled "Mistress of Punishments", stepped forward and removed our current cloaks. With a flourish she shook the folds out of our new ones and pulled them about our shoulders. She kissed our cheeks when finished and then went to kneel on the floor between Aro and Marcus. Her crimson cloak stood out brightly between theirs of the darkest black.

"Now, my friends, for the less than happy news. We have a traitor among us. Someone has begun to set up a private training compound and has not kept us in the loop. Am I not a kind master? Do I not see that you have all of the funds you need to obtain the best equipment money can buy?"

I could feel the tension radiating from Eleazar. He was worried that our plan had been discovered. I longed to reach my hand over and offer him reassurance but to do so would be to show our worry. It would not do for us to show any sign of weakness in this room of sharks.

"Mistress Angelique? Would you please step forward into the center of the room?"

A tall woman in a skin tight pencil skirt and a white blouse came forward. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a severe bun. With her glasses, she reminded me of a naughty librarian fantasy gone wrong. This librarian liked her nipple clamps a little too tight. Isabel had spent a week with her here. When she left, Isabel's pale pink nipples were a dark plum from bruising.

"You can have them all, Aro. I'll give it all up and be your slave here. I never meant any disrespect, I swear to you."

Aro held up his hand, I could see it in the corner of my eye. He came around in front of us, flanked by Demetri and Felix. They moved to Angelique and took her to the guillotine.

"My pets, we all know that treason is met with the swiftest justice. It broke my heart to know that you were plotting against me, Angelique. My little French angel. Now you pay the ultimate price. I shall miss you."

I will hear her scream, followed by the eerie silence when it abruptly ended, for the rest of my days. I focused on the back of Aro's head, his long hair shining in the light from the sconces. A few guests with weaker stomachs were retching.

Aro resumed his place on his throne after the mess was cleaned up and the guillotine returned to the dungeons. His voice rang out through the room. "This is what happens when you forget your place. I gave you your power. Reach for more and I will cut you down."

* * *

**A/N**: We figured after this, you would need a little break from Italy. Next chapter we'll go back to Washington for some time with Bella and Edward. Is she still mad? Has she forgiven him? Review for a sneak peek. Chapter 18 will bring us back here for the rest of Jasper's time in Italy.


	17. Chapter 17: Trifle and Toys Tuesday

**AN: We could have given you another intense chapter like 16 but we changed our minds and thought you needed a fluffy, lemony breather from the tortures of Italy. Enjoy!**

We are very proud to have been called an 'internet perve." Thank you so much katie bella jones for your anonymous review. It is an honor to be considered pervs. We have fulfilled our New Year's resolution to be called pervs. Seeing as fiberkitty is a member of the PervPack, she thanks you with kitty kisses wherever you'd like them.

**Edward POV (Chapter 17)**

* * *

Even now, two days later, I found it hard to believe Bella was being so understanding of my…arrangement with Jasper. She had told me she accepted it, wasn't thrilled with it, but accepted it. I knew this would be something that would require me dealing with, talking this over with both Jasper and Bella at some point, but for now, I was just content that my life, both halves of my life, were slowly coming together.

I whistled as I made my way home from work on Tuesday. Ugh. Tonight was dinner at Casa de Cullen. My mother was making turkey. At least Bella had talked her out of tuna. Not that I didn't love my mother's tuna casserole, but every Tuesday night? My father was a saint.

I pulled into the driveway and hurried inside. "Hi!" Bella said as I walked into the kitchen.

I smiled. "Hi. Is there anything I need to get?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, I made a chocolate trifle."

I groaned as I looked at the dish she was just covering. Everything Bella fixed was divine and her trifle was no exception. "You're going all out with this "T" thing, aren't you?" I asked.

She giggled. "I was going to make a turtle cheesecake, but this was easier."

"There's always next week love." I told her.

I went to grab it and she slapped my hand away. "It'll never make it to your parent's house if _you _take it."

I laughed. That much was true. I would grab a spoon and snarl at anyone that went to touch it. I held the door open for her, locking the house behind me. I watched her as her ass swayed in her sexy little skirt. Most people might find it odd that I could be sexually attracted to Jasper and Bella at the same time, but my desire for her hadn't diminished. If anything, it had grown exponentially.

"Edward? Are you coming?"

_No, but I'd like to, _I thought as I adjusted myself and made my way to the car. I watched her open the back passenger door and put the bowl on the floorboard.

Just then, she lifted her head. "Edward? What's this?"

"What's what, love?" I asked as I dug in my pocket for my keys.

"This." She said, moving my leather jacket on the back seat. She lifted a box out and looked at it.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Here," She said, handing it to me over the front seat.

I took it from her and sat it on the trunk. She came around and looked with me. I opened it up and found a note taped to some tissue paper.

_Edward,_

_I thought you may need a bit of practice before we work up to more…invasive procedures. Please take these gifts with my compliments and make sure you have Bella use them all on you. Feel free to use them on Bella as well. She may come to like it._

_Jasper_

My mouth fell open as I moved aside the tissue. Inside the large box were a variety of items. Each had a note attached.

First off was two bottles taped together called the Soft and Silky duo. The note read: _Yes, this is a women's shaving cream for the bikini area. The spray is for afterward so you don't get razor burn. Until you've had your balls shaved by someone you trust, you can't really trust anyone at all. Let Bella lave your cock and balls with attention and perhaps you may do her the favor in return? You've never had pussy until you've had shaved pussy._

I looked up at Bella and her eyes grew. So did my cock at the image of her shaving me. Fuck…I put those bottles down and quickly went to another one.

Flavored massage oil that doubled as a lubricant was next in a strawberries and champagne flavor. Another note read; _Forgive me if I'm too forward, Edward, but I think this would taste divine on Bella given her obvious preferences of strawberry flavored shampoo. I'm sure you can both have fun with this. _I swallowed hard. It would taste excellent on her.

Next was a small bottle of spray with a note; _Next time you do it on Daddy's desk, and yes, I did hear about that, feel free to spray yourself with this. It leaves you fresh. Not to sound like a girl, but the next time it happens, I really don't want to smell old sex on you Edward. That's an order. _I blushed and continued further into the box.

I next came to a bottle called "Topical Ease" and its note read; _This contains Benzocaine. It works great on bee stings, but if you venture further in this box, it may occur to you exactly why I've included it. _

I had a good idea why it was in there anyway as my ass was still sore from Jasper's…explorations. Not that I was complaining…quite the contrary.

A bottle of "Toy cleaner" was next with a note; _If you need instructions on this, clearly you have bigger issues than I first thought, _which for some reason, made me laugh.

I pulled out a small item and read the note; _Ahhh, my little friend, the bullet. This variety is waterproof and also has a cord on it so first timers don't "lose" it. Please take care Edward. Your father would be extremely embarrassed if one of his sons comes into the E.R. needing a toy removed from his anus. _I felt the blood that was in my face drain away at the thought.

Next, there were five packages wrapped in brown paper. Each was marked with a note on the outside of the plain wrappings. The first said; _Here is something small to start you off with._ I opened it up and read the packaging. A butt plug. Interesting.

The next one read; _If you find yourself lonely, or if Bella doesn't take the news well, I have a solution inside. _I opened the bag and read what this item was. A pleasure sleeve, more often called a "pocket pussy." I blushed crimson at that, as did Bella.

"You won't need that." She said softly. A note fell out of the bag with it and onto the drive. She bent and picked it up, reading it. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of red and then she grinned.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Jasper gave me instructions if we decided to use it together."

My eyes widened. "Can I see?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm to burn it afterward. He doesn't want you to know what I can do with it until after it's done."

I laughed and picked up the next parcel. It was a little thing that looked like an anchor with graduated beads. Anal beads. The note read; _I truly hope this needs no instructions. If you don't wish to use it, try it vaginally or anally on Bella. She'll demand you buy her one. Trust me. And if you can remove it as she or yourself are orgasming, all the better. _

I blew out a breath as I reached for yet another package. It read; _This is what you need to work with Edward. A male g-spot massager. It's contoured for a male's needs. Have Bella experiment on you if you're wiling to move up from the beads. Take your time, but not too much time. _

I sat the unopened package aside with shaky fingers and picked up the last bag. It was larger by far and weighed considerably more. The note said; _My final gift to you, or rather, to Bella. I'm honestly not certain how much either of you will use this, however, if you do, please, think of me as you use it. _

I sat the bag back in the box, almost terrified to look in it. Bella, however, grabbed the bag and opened it. Her face went white with surprise before blushing a million shades of red.

"What?" I asked.

"I…it's…uh, um…" I took the bag from her and peered into it. I'm sure my own face matched hers as I pulled out the strap-on dildo. "Oh fuck."

She blinked and grinned. "Well, I don't think we'll work up to _that _while Jasper's gone, but the rest…"

I couldn't deny my cock was straining in longing. I looked over at her and grinned, pulling out my cell phone. It was answered in two rings. "Hey Mom? I don't think Bella and I are going to make it tonight. She's not feeling very well. She thinks the food she ate at lunch didn't agree with her. We'll see you later." I don't think I even waited for a response before I snapped the phone shut, threw the stuff back into the box and hauled Bella to me. "Grab that trifle love, I think we're going to have a fun evening."

She giggled and ran for the dessert in the back of the car.

I laughed at her exuberance, though, I felt it as well, and together, we all but ran to the house once more. I shut the garage door and then heard her giggling as she ran into the kitchen. "And where do you think _you _are going, missy?" I asked her as I rounded on her.

She bit her lip as she started unbuttoning her conservative top. I counted each button until she pulled it away from her ample bosom and tossed it to the floor. "I thought if we were going to play with our food, the kitchen is the best place to do it."

I laughed and attacked her, biting her neck gently, fisting my hands in her mahogany locks. She purred even as her hands went to work on my pants. "Undress Mr. Cullen. You've been a very dirty boy and I need to clean you up."

I don't think anyone in the history of undressing managed to disrobe as swiftly as I did in that moment. I watched with hungry eyes as she slid the skirt down her hips. Fuck…she had on the white cheekies today. My cock jumped at the sight of her in her silky white bra and matching panties. She wore no hose, only a pair of low-heeled sandals on her feet, which she quickly tossed aside.

My eyes followed her hands as she went to the bowl, uncovering it. What she did next surprised me. She gathered up a handful of the trifle and rubbed it all over her chest. Next, she lay down on the floor. "Come and get me." She purred.

I fell to my knees and crawled toward her. Her eyes were wide and eager as I bent my head. She thought I was heading for her body first, so when I grabbed for her hand, suckling her fingers, she let out a moan of disappointment. "All in good time, love." I told her as I licked her hand clean.

I bent to kiss her lips, but diverted, laving her breasts hungrily. Mmm, damn. Delicious. She squealed and moaned as I pressed my tongue flat and ran it up and over the skin of her chest, flicking her nipples before descending again.

I licked her clean and she sat up on her knees. "Bella…what…?"

She smirked that little devil's smirk. "What do you want, Edward? Do you want me to give you demands? To tell you what you need to do?"

I growled. This was the first time she'd really mentioned my being dominated. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about her using it in this context.

The smirk didn't leave her face and I felt a bit of anger starting. She was fucking _mocking _me. _Jasper _was the only person that controlled me, not Bella, Jasper. With that revelation, I fucking snapped.

"No." I said coldly. "But I'll tell you what _you _can do."

Her eyes widened just a little bit and I swear I could _smell _her arousal growing. "Get on your fucking knees, Bella!" I screamed, getting up as well and heading for the box of goodies from my master. Because that's what he is, he's my master, and that…excited me. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as I started digging through the box. I found what I was looking for and smirked. _She wants to play? We'll fucking play. _

I eagerly ripped the items from their packaging. I then saw a small container of batteries as well in the bottom of the box and with a "thank you Jasper" under my breath, I made my way over to Bella. She was almost quaking with anticipation. I walked around her to the chair at the breakfast nook and turned it around so its back was to her front. I slid the strap-on down onto it, securing it tightly. Thankfully our chairs were quite sturdy straight-back chairs.

"You want to tease me about my life? About my master? You'll never understand it until you've been punished. Until you've been…pleasured at the same time." I put a great dollop of trifle on the cock attached to the chair and walked back over to her. "Crawl. On your hands and knees, over to it."

She looked at me in confusion and I smacked her ass. "Don't question me. Move."

She swallowed hard and crawled over to it, stopping and waiting for my next command. I smiled and picked up my shirt, folding it to give her some padding. "Kneel on this." I told her. She moved so that she was eyeball to fake cock. It was bordering on humorous, but I knew there would be nothing to laugh over once I started fucking her.

I knelt behind her and brushed her soaking wet pussy with my length. "Ahhh, you like this, don't you?"

"Yes!" She moaned.

I slapped her ass. "You are to be quiet unless I've given you leave to speak." I commanded.

She whimpered, but remained silent.

I smiled and teased her clit once with the head of my cock. She shivered, but still remained silent. "Good girl, smart girl, keeping her mouth shut. For that, you get a reward." And with that, I plunged into her.

She cried out and almost climaxed. I slapped her ass again. "Now, I want you to suck that cock in front of you like it's me you're trying to please. Do you hear me?"

She nodded, still keeping up the silence and started laving the cock with attention. My own surged at the sight of her fucking it with her mouth as I rammed into her tight pussy.

My other hand flipped the switch on the tiny bullet I had lubed and ready to go. Hmm…she and I had teased around in this area before. I had fucked it with my finger, but never with a toy. I ran it over her crevice. "Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, you've been such a naughty girl. I wonder if I should get you off or not." I punctuated every few words with rough thrusts.

She whined and made a gurgling noise around the cock in her mouth.

I smirked and tempted the puckered skin. Her hips bucked further into me, egging me on. "I'm just not sure," I went on. "I just don't know if you've been good enough to receive my treat. Have you been good enough?"

She let out a little 'Mmm-hmm' and I smiled. "I'm just not sure…"

She bucked against me once more and I smacked her ass again. "Stop. You will not receive the pleasure if you don't start behaving."

She let out a groan but held perfectly still. I tempted and teased her skin for just a bit longer, holding off her orgasm as long as I could. I kept her close to the edge before I finally slid the bullet home.

She let out a gasp and I felt her clench me violently as she climaxed. It was all I could do to hold on to my sanity as she continued to milk me. I thrust through her first orgasm and straight through her second one as well.

I gripped both her hips, roughly pumping into her, all the while watching her bobbing her head over the cock attached to the chair. I wasn't sure what happened next, but all of a sudden we were on the floor of Jasper's play room. I had Bella bent over the cushions as she sucked on Jasper's cock.

"Yes, my pets." He said as he ran his fingers through Bella's hair. "Oh, you know just how to make your master feel good. You like that, don't you Edward? You enjoy fucking her as she sucks me dry. You want her to pleasure us both, don't you? You want to fuck her ass as I fuck her cunt, don't you? All in good time my sweet boy, all in good time."

I let out a guttural moan as her pussy clenched me once more, pulling me over the edge with her.

Panting for breath, I kissed her back and shoulders. I could still feel the bullet vibrating through the soft membranous tissue and she shivered. "Fuck, Edward!"

My cock started hardening almost immediately at the sensations, yet, I pulled away. I spanked her now red ass. "I told you not to talk." I growled. I stood, my legs tingling as blood ran through them once more. "Get up." I commanded.

She stood, her own knees shaky. I turned her. She shivered. The bullet was still inside her. "Go upstairs and lie down on the bed. I'm not finished with you yet."

She bit her lip and I smiled at her to let her know she was doing well. She smiled back tentatively and hurried up the stairs. I grabbed one more thing from the box and made my way upstairs as well. If we were going to do this, if I were going to prepare for Jasper, I had a job cut out for me. I looked at the toy in my hand. _And this is the tool to do it. _

_

* * *

**A/N2:**_ Next up, more Italy- but I promise- no more Jasper torture. He's going to be reunited with an old friend... Reviews will be rewarded with a mini lemon puff and some info on who the friend is._  
_


	18. The Ghosts of Slaves Past and Present

**Ds 18 Tuesday night- Wednesday afternoon  
**

**A/N:** We don't own Twilight, we merely enjoy fucking with Edward and several other characters. Smut warning ahead- some m/m, m/m/m, and some m/f. I'll try to give a summary in the bottom A/N of things you need to know in case you wish to skip the smut and go straight to the what you would have gotten out of this chapter. But honestly, there's more m/m smut in the chapters ahead, so if that's not your cup of tea, perhaps you should bow out of reading.

Hot Bitch Contest- we are extending it by one week to give a few more authors a chance to finish up their stories... Please read, write, and then come back to vote.

Oh and it's not even Thursday yet in either of our time zones and here we are posting. But you all rocked so much with your reviews that we wanted to be nice.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Master Trainer Whitlock, Master Aro has requested your presence in his chambers tonight once you have finished your refreshment. He also asked to give you this."

The petite red haired boy, not more than nineteen, handed me a black card written on in silver ink. Aro nodded to me over his wine glass as he watched the scene before him. It was the typical debauchery ala Eyes Wide Shut. Guests and investors seeking their pleasure from the slaves.

I flipped open the card, breaking the red wax seal. In Aro's careful hand was printed, _"Isabel has missed you, little pet, come play with her for me. Jane will not stop you tonight. Then, I have a new toy for you to break. A"_

I shivered at the implications. He would see me satisfied with one of my favorite subs and then while relaxed would want to see how hard of a master I could be. A new sub or a new slave, male or female, twenty or older? Hundreds of questions ran through my mind from there.

Subs were people willingly in the program, they were rarely brought in except by Eleazar and me. I was mollified by the knowledge that they knew what they were getting into. Slaves however, were kidnapped by Aro or his other trainers. They were taken most often based upon looks, but sometimes when a bargain was not upheld, as hostage for ransom, and at other times, just because Aro felt like it.

Eleazar and I sat sipping our wine from our spot of honor in front of the Volturi brothers, watching the goings on with mild interest. Alec came in, leading Emily behind him. She was on her knees and wearing a gold ribbon collar and my ring. She laid down near Aro's feet until he beckoned her up and she climbed into his lap. I turned slightly so that I could watch as he discretely parted his black robe over his crotch and moved her so that she was riding his cock.

Her eyes closed as she sank down on him, a faint smile upon her lips. He may be her master, but she ruled his passions. His lips were on her ear, Emily nodding at something he said. He laughed and then summoned Chelsea over.

I drained the rest of my glass and set it upon the tray of a passing slave. Chelsea came over and wiggled in between Eleazar and me.

"Boys, Master Aro's blonde princess wants a show, so he says you shall give her one. Now, give everyone a good presentation and I'll let you have a free pass from the web on your next transgression."

Eleazar shrugged and set his wine aside.

I turned and smiled at my Master. Aro gave me a smirk as Emily bounced upon his lap. I could see him gritting his teeth, trying to hold back. I mouthed, "Who?" to Master Aro, and he pointed to the door where Felix and Demetri were dragging in someone I thought I'd never see again.

"James."

I haven't seen him since my time with Maria. I'd assumed he would have gotten out by now. Eleazar turned and looked at me wide-eyed. He hadn't known either. I stood and shucked off my clothes, minus the cape. I was rather fond of it already.

James was naked, his long blond hair spilling over his shoulders and down his back to his waist. His abs and pecs were still in prime condition, an eight pack glistening from the shower they'd just pulled him from. His hair was damp, waving slightly at the ends.

I walked to him and smirked as his calm facade dropped. He knew what I was capable of. I grabbed his chin with my thumb and index finger, pretending to study his face. In reality, I was soaking up the slight fear in his eyes.

Here, I was in my element. Aro wanted me to wage war on this sub, so I would. His fear gave me power. I brushed my lips against his, enjoying the slight stiffening of his back.

"Oh, not happy to see me, James? That hurts my feelings." My voice was ringing through the room and I could see Aro smiling. "I've missed you sucking my cock. Master Aro wants a show and I think that's a good place to start. On your knees, slave."

James' eyes did not leave mine as he lowered himself to the ground. He sucked my cock like a pro. If it hadn't been from our nights in Maria's dorm where we'd stayed up late talking about the girl we had back home, I'd almost think he enjoyed it.

I withdrew before I came, making Aro raise his hand in question. I turned to Chelsea.

"Mistress of Punishments, would you be so kind as to let me use your lashing frame?"

She gave me a smile and went to fetch it from the hallway behind the thrones. I knew it was always close at hand for these events. She wheeled it in and set the brakes. She hooked the bungees into a recess on the floor I hadn't seen before. I reached up and tugged on the top bar, my buck seventy five wasn't even jarring the frame in the slightest.

"Hold to the bar, James."

I waited until he had grabbed a hold, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach. Eleazar brought me over a bottle of lube from the basket beneath the couch as well as a condom. I rolled it over my cock and applied the lube generously.

I moved up to James, my lips going to his ear. "It's not like you haven't had me do this before, it's just a different master requiring it. You know I won't purposely hurt you."

My lips trailed open-mouthed kisses on his neck before lapping at the water on his shoulder as I flexed my hips and entered him. James whimpered and I held still momentarily as he adjusted. I could only give him a few seconds before Aro would demand more. I grasped his hips and moved him back onto me, watching the muscles of his back, shoulders, and arms ripple as he swung forward and back from the top bar.

Once our momentum was going, I reached in front and grasped his cock, pumping it. He gasped and I took that as my sign to quicken my pace. My thighs met his backside with loud slaps and he began to groan with each thrust.

We'd gathered quite the crowd; men and women in various states of undress. James suddenly bucked against me. The exhibitionist in him was coming out to play. I released his cock and he hissed.

"Patience, James. If you're a _good boy_ I'll let you come." I knew how much he hated to be patronized which made his cock jerking in the air that much sweeter to me.

"Lady Chelsea, when was the last time you got off?"

She stood in front of James, her boots letting her look over his shoulder easily.

"Yesterday, Sir." Her voice was a sexy purr as she ran her red lacquered nails down his chest.

"That just doesn't do for someone as lovely as you. Felix, a chair for Mistress Chelsea."

Felix glared at me but brought the chair as requested. Yes, I think I will enjoy my new cloak and the power it grants.

"Lady Chelsea, finger fuck yourself for me while I fuck our Master's toy." I reached up and grabbed James hands, sliding them down the bars so that he was lowered. "Bend your knees, boy."

With the change in the angle of my thrusts, James' head fell back on my shoulder and he was panting as I fucked him. His hair smelled of cloves, whether it was clove shampoo or clove cigarettes was indeterminable. My hand slid around to his chest and I pinched at his nipples, watching Chelsea pump fingers into her pussy, her eyes glued to us.

I closed my eyes, my own release coming close. The room shifted to Bella and Edward's kitchen. He was holding onto the door frame coming up from the basement and I was standing on the stair below him, fucking him as Bella sat on the kitchen counter working her clit for us. My hand drifted down to Edward's dick and I let him thrust through my palm.

"Master, please."

Edward turned his neck sharply, his lips seeking mine. Our tongues danced in a frenzy until I buried my face into his sweaty neck, my balls emptying within him.

I opened my eyes, back in Aro's room as Chelsea screamed out her pleasure and James groaned, his cock issuing out jets of cum onto the stone tile floor beneath our feet. A sub came up with a tray carrying warm damp cloths, a small disposal basket with lid for the condom, and a silver key.

I withdrew from James and quickly put the condom into the small garbage receptacle. I used a towel on my hands and cock before grasping a fresh one to wipe his cock and then remove the last of the lube from his ass. I held up the key to Aro, who was now stroking Emily's hair as she sat on his knee like a favorite grandchild would for her grandfather. He pointed to his wrist.

I looked my wrist bracelet but the key was not for it. My eyes went down to my ankle before looking to Aro. He nodded so I knelt and slid the key into the latch. The anklet's lock swung open and I removed the unit from me quickly and set it onto the tray. I watched as Jane threw a tantrum and stormed out of the room via the back hallway.

* * *

Later than evening, I went to Eleazar's room to change into more casual clothing. I was not sure how or if I'd be sleeping tonight and I wanted to be comfortable in case it was the floor beside Aro's bed or even in the kennel. I grabbed my phone and checked for messages. Outside of the automated reminders for staff meetings, nothing. No message from Edward.

I made my way to Aro's chamber and knocked upon the door, waiting to be granted permission before entering. Caius opened the door and smirked at my attire, the long sleeved silk shirt in white with black silk pants beneath my new cloak that was pulled back off my shoulders looked out of place compared to his robes. _It's all for their show, Jasper. Just get through tonight and you're more than halfway through your stay in hell._

"Master Caius." I bowed slightly but held my ground.

He held the door back and with a slight flourish of his hand, I was brought into a parent's nightmare. Emily and Isabel were seated on the high bed with Aro as they dined on small cakes and bite size scoops of gelato in a vast array of flavors. Before them was a young man, perhaps twenty two, maybe twenty three, bound to the chair he sat on with cuffs. Between his lips was a ball gag that was obviously uncomfortable. He had dark hair, close cropped with some curl where it was left a little longer on top. His eyes were a deep brown and filled with hate.

"Welcome, Jasper. I see you've noticed my new acquisition. This is Leo. Leo has a bit of a temper. He was doing so well, but then I asked him to please my little Izzy and he refused. It turns out that my new find has never been with anyone before, male or female. We're going to change that tonight, aren't we, Jasper?"

"As you wish, Master."

Leo's eyes filled with fear as he looked at me. I turned my back on him and dropped to one knee before the bed, fighting a groan as one of the cuts on my back pulled. I kissed Aro's hand where it was setting on the duvet.

"I wish to see that you haven't gone soft on me, pet. But first, I want you to make it up to darling Isabel for Leo's transgression. Will you do that for me, for her?"

"Of course, Master. I'm sorry, Isabel, that you were denied. Please let me make you forget."

I winked at Izzy and then moved to the padded table across the room. I removed my cloak and set it upon the hook beside the table and then opened the cuffs on the table. I patted the top of it and motioned Izzy over.

"On your back, darlin'."

I clipped the restraints over her arms, one over her waist to keep her from arching up into me, and then moved to her legs. I adjusted the stirrups that came out from the end to hold her legs, she was nearly eighteen inches shorter than me, a tiny little thing. Her thighs were parted wide and I could see the glistening lips of her pussy waiting for me.

"Sorry, sugar, you're going to have to wait just a moment. Don't go anywhere."

I kissed each of her pouting nipples once as I left her there, spread eagle, on the table. I went to the armoir where I knew various toys and implements were kept. I grabbed the nipple clamps, much lighter than those Angelique had used on her, a dildo that reminded me of Edward's length and girth, and a small bullet.

I moved back to Isabel, my pants tenting out in front where my cock was attempting to lead the way. I laid the toys on the table next to her, stepping into the space between her legs. Her pussy was right at the edge of the table, her legs securely held by the stirrups. She was already aroused from the position.

I started the bullet on a low vibration, bringing it up to tease both nipples before holding it against her vulva with my pelvis. I brought the nipple clamps up to her and she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for the pain ahead.

"Let out the breath on three. One. Two. Three."

The moment she began to blow out the breath, I clamped both nipples. Her breath soon carried a whine as she tried to assimilate the pain. I waited until she was calm before tugging slightly on the chain connecting them.

"Oh Gods, Jasper, please more."

I tugged again and her back lifted as high as the restraint would allow. I reached for the pump bottle of lubricant in the stand beside the table, and lubed the Edward dildo before easing it into her. Izzy moaned, her head thrashing side to side, as I finally dropped my pants, donned a condom, and slid into her pussy.

The dildo was ridged and I could feel it pressing against me through the thin wall of tissue as I filled her. If only Edward and I could do this to Bella. Laurent and I had tried doing this to Alice but she seized up each time, too tense to enjoy it.

I moved the bullet from where it was sitting, above her mound, down to her clit. She jerked against me, my cock going deeper, as I moved the vibe back and forth across the hood of her clit, dropping down to circle quickly, and then back again. I pulled lightly on the chain of the nipple clamps, watching her nipples flush a deeper pink and then white as the chain moved them closer together.

I felt her climax building, could hear it in her kittenish moans, and then flicked the latch on the nipple clamp off, setting her nipples free moments apart. The sudden pain sent her over the edge, her pussy grinding against me, contracting around me.

I withdrew from her, unspent, and unhooked her bindings. I gently picked her up and carried her to Aro's bed, setting her down amidst the mountain of pillows. The room was warm so I did not bother with the coverlet.

"Master, I believe that Isabel is feeling much better. May I proceed with the slave?"

The sooner I finish with the slave, the sooner I can rest and look forward to going home. I stood in place, debating my move. It would have to be impressive to Aro, yet not break the slave.

"Master, do I have permission to use whatever means necessary and to remove the bindings as I see fit?"

"Yes, you may, although we will want the doors guarded. He ran the last time."

I smirked and walked over to Leo, stroking his cheek.

"Oh, he won't run from me, Master. I'll make certain that he loves my cock by the time this night is over."

It certainly doesn't hurt that I can outrun him if he tries. Leo trembled slightly and I moved to unclip his wrists from the cuffs. Aro picked up the phone and I heard more footsteps in the hallway. No doubt Felix was now seated opposite the door.

I removed the ballgag from Leo's mouth and then moved to untie his feet. "If you hit, pinch, scratch, bite, or kick me, you'll regret it, boy."

He swallowed hard and relaxed in the chair. I finished releasing him from the restraints and then tugged him to his feet. I made him turn in a slow circle as I obviously admired his body.

"Who has touched you? You may speak to me, Leo."

"No one... Sir." He added the title a little late but he did add it.

"You've never fucked anyone or been fucked?"

He winced as I said "fucked." Definitely innocent. His voice held a slight lilt. Still the obviously American look to him but he'd been out of the States for a while.

"Where were you _recruited_, Leo?"

"Ireland, Sir."

"What were you doing there?"

He looked to Aro and I cupped his face in my hands. "Ignore them unless he says otherwise. For now, I am your master."

"Studying, Sir. I was in my first year of post-grad on Irish folklore and mythology in relation to present day religions of the country dwellers."

"And do you know why you were brought here?"

Leo nodded, his nearly black eyes locked on mine. "My father is a politician and Master Aro wanted to push for a change in legislation. My father told him that I was still studying in Ireland and to leave him alone. I've been abandoned here to be a slave."

I knelt beside his naked form, my fingers lightly resting on his knee. "But no one has forced you into anything, have they? You've obviously not been whipped or received much more than a spanking. Tonight, you will be gifted with more pleasure than you know what to do with. You'll see what this can bring you. There will be some discomfort and possible some pain, but this is a world of pleasure, as long as you behave."

A blow job while he was fucked would probably keep his mind off of his ass. Izzy and Emily were above this. "Master Aro, will you please have Seth brought from the kennel? He's a sound sleeper though, it might take some effort to wake him."

"You're quite fond of your new sub, aren't you, Jasper? Let him sleep then. James is sleeping next door. We can have him brought in more easily."

Aro lifted his phone once more and just two minutes later, a sleepy faced James appeared, his cock hard as he walked into the room. He dropped to his knees and waited for his command.

The attendant who brought James also had a tray similar to the one from the celebration. I stroked my cock and James crawled to me, applying the condom with his lips. I fought my desire to lose myself within him again. He was too good at this. I would not let him best my control.

"James, you have a rather talented mouth. Mistress Maria often employed it on subs who were not hard. Teach Leo how good you can be."

I sat in the chair Leo had been bound to and wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him down to sit upon my thighs. James was instantly upon him, Leo's cock no doubt nudging the back of James' throat. Leo let out a strangled sounding groan, his libido at war with his morality, no doubt.

I reached down in the gap between our bodies and began to stroke his opening until he moaned softly with each touch. It was time. I nodded to Aro who was receiving a rather impressive blow job from Emily while he fondled Isabel's breasts- the three of them watching us. I could hear her humming around his shaft, making him groan.

James's dark blue eyes met mine and he released Leo's cock to the air, his tongue running in fast circles around the head before his lips opened wide and swallowed Leo's cock again. Perhaps I could play with him before going home to Edward. I could have my needs met a little more fully and give me some restraint so that the moment Edward and I advance to that level, I don't blow my load the moment his mouth touches me.

I pushed Leo forward, James moving without a break in his stride. I positioned my cock and Leo began to tense. James did something that Leo enjoyed as he let out a loud moan and buried his fingers in James' hair.

I used his distraction to thrust slowly and smoothly inside of Leo. He tensed and tried to move away but I grabbed his hips and pulled him down firmly against my pelvis, holding him still. "Relax and enjoy."

I gave him a full minute of my immobility before I lifted his hips and brought him down gently again. He hissed and pulled at James' hair. James sped up, redirecting Leo's attention to his cock. I moved Leo again, faster this time, causing him to moan.

"I told you that you'd like it. I know it's not comfortable at first, but it feels so good, doesn't it James?"

James winked at me, releasing Leo's cock to tease his balls. "Yes, Master. I loved it when you fucked me."

James kissed the length of Leo's cock, his lips gently tugging at the skin. He pressed his tongue into the slit as I sped up my thrusts. James wrapped his fingers around the base of Leo's cock, pumping him as he sucked and teased the head.

Leo began to pant, his body pushing harder against me.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you want me to fuck your ass, Leo. Do you want me?"

He sobbed out, "Yes, Master!" as he violently jerked, coming into James' mouth. His body clenched down as he came, and I let the sensation wash over me, coaxing my own release.

I held him tightly to me as I filled the condom, surprised that I had such an intense orgasm left in me for the night after what I'd done to James earlier. I pushed him up and off of my lap, forcing me from his body in the same movement. My kindness had to be over.

Aro obviously wanted him trained properly so I went with what I considered the bible of my depraved ways. When in doubt, refer to she that did it best. He was no Prince Alexi, but he could endure the same fate.

"Thank you, James. Return to your room."

He glared at me, his own cock having gone unheeded. _Too fucking bad_. "If you come from anyone but me tonight or tomorrow, I will send you to Mistress Chelsea for a turn on the web." James stiffened but nodded as he left Aro's bedroom chamber.

I returned to the armoir, removing the restraints and toys that I wanted. When I came back to where Leo was standing, he began to shake. I set my toys down and took him by the wrist.

"Come with me, little one."

I led him to the bathroom and stood outside the door until I heard the water running in the sink. He was not going to be comfortable tonight and having a full bladder would make it worse.

When he came back out, I had Leo climb up onto the bed. It was a tall sleigh style frame but there were hooks in the ceiling for cuffs to be attached. I stood in front of him, trying to ignore the sensation of Emily running her nails up and down my bare thighs. I cuffed his hands with the cushioned restraints, lacing them firmly so that he would be well-supported.

He tried to spit out the metal ring that I put within his mouth, the strap fitting securely around his head. I slid the more modest sized dildo in the ring, watching as I slid five inches into his mouth. I slowed down to millimeters at a time on the last inch, not wanting to trigger Leo's gag reflex. His eyes were full of tears as he looked at me.

Emily was already behind him, inserting the butt plug until it was up to its base. She then handed me the bulb attached to it and I slowly squeezed air into the plug, making it balloon out. Master Aro slid off the bed sinuously and came around to admire my work. I gave the bulb one last squeeze and Leo let out a muffled sob around the dildo in his mouth.

"Good work, my pet. Now, Jasper, sleep in bed with us. I want you to wake up Leo every half hour so that he can learn to keep ready for me."

In other words, you want me to stay awake or get up every half hour and give him a blow job or hand job if he doesn't get hard right away. Some freaking night of rest for me. I might as well go back to the kennel at this rate.

As Master Aro asked, I retrieved my phone from the inner pocket of my cloak and set the alarm for twenty nine minutes. Some time around six AM, when Aro was still snoring but the girls had snuck down for their showers and breakfast, I reset my alarm for an hour and a half. Aro rarely wakes before eight so it would give Leo and I both a needed rest.

I was determined that the next cock between my lips would be Edward's, so I woke Leo from his slumbers with numerous hand jobs through the night. I removed the cock from his mouth at three am, giving him a sip of water and a soft kiss before replacing it. I laid across the foot of the bed, gently stroking Leo's lower leg as he cried himself to sleep.

By five AM, he no longer required my ministrations and was hard before I could kneel up to stroke him. At nine when Aro woke, and removed his ear plugs and sleeping blindfold, Leo was hard and ready for him. I'd already washed away the lines of his tears, given him another tiny sip of water, and massaged his shoulders. I knew it wasn't comfortable. I spent many a night hanging to sleep for Aro's pleasure.

Aro had me release Leo and then offered me my leave of the castle grounds for the day as long as I was back by seven for another party. This time in honor of Emily's birthday. All he asked was that I pick up a beautiful evening gown for Emily to wear for her party.

"Oh, and Jasper, my pet, here, buy something nice from me as a souvenir."

Aro reached into the table beside him and pulled out his money clip and peeled off a substantial sum. I wouldn't be surprised if it was enough to buy a small home. I put it inside my cloak with my phone.

I made my farewells, kissing Aro gently on each cheek, thanking him for his generosity. With a quick trip to Eleazar's room to change back into jeans and a simple white dress shirt, I made my way to Gianna.

"Aro wants me to go enjoy your beautiful city. He asked me to buy a dress for Emily, for tonight's celebration, do you know where I should go?"

Gianna quickly printed a few store choices and grabbed Emily's measurements from the file. She scanned me out of the building and showed me the discreet scanner outside that would let me back in if she was not at the desk. I kissed her gently, letting my hand drift down to the soft swell of her ass, and I squeezed it gently, causing her to squeak.

Smiling, I told her, "Thanks, darlin'." She blushed in return.

I gave her a wink and headed out into the sunlight. I went to the dress shop first, bought something Alice would approve of, in a scandalous shade of cranberry with thigh high slits up the sides. The shop owner was happy to have it sent back to the offices after I flashed the Volturi bracelet in her direction.

I was outside, admiring the fountain in the middle of the square, when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket, expecting to just forward it to voice mail. I wasn't expecting to see Edward's name on the screen. Flipping it open, I tried to keep my voice in check. He didn't need to know just how badly I missed him in just four days since he dropped me off.

"Hello, Edward."

I just heard heavy breathing on the other end. He was out of breath. Was he hurt? Does Aro know?

"Jasper? I..."

The phone line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter summary for those of you not interested in smut (seriously- wtf are you reading this for then as some of our readers have asked regarding the warnings)**

At the party, Aro asks Jasper to put on a show for the guests. James is reintroduced. Smut ensues.

Jasper goes to Aro's chamber, has some fun with Isabel. She enjoys le petit mort while spread eagle.

Aro brings in a new slave, Leo, and there is some Jasper/James/ Leo fun.

The next day, Jasper is allowed out to do some sight seeing in Volterra.

Edward calls, out of breath. The phone line goes dead right away.

**I had planned on writing more but mm1 wanted me to end the chapter here. So you'll have another BxE chapter back in Washington (Jasper comes home at the very end of it), an Italy chapter as Jasper gets ready to come home and a little more of the last scene in chapter 19.  
**

**So, what happened to Edward? Reviews find out what happened.  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Running to His Shower

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: WHAT the hell happened to Edward? Don't we ALL want to know? Well, here you go… Oh and thanks to the 167 of you that kicked ass with reviewing last chapter!  
**

**Edward POV (chapter 19)**

**

* * *

  
**

I smiled as I looked over at Bella. The sun was just rising and peeking in the window, illuminating her sleeping face. Ahhh…Wednesday morning, time for my run with…_oh…that's right, Jasper isn't here_.

_Don't let that stop you, Edward, run anyway. _I smiled at the thought. Just because Jasper wasn't here, didn't mean I couldn't go for my run. And the two of us had missed the one on Saturday morning, I didn't want to get out of the habit.

I smiled and stood, dressing quickly in my running clothes. I grabbed my gym bag, stowing my wrinkle-free khakis and a button-down to wear at work, plus some clean under things into the bag. I kissed Bella and said, "Love, time to get up."

"Five more minutes?" She asked sleepily. The gravel in her voice went straight to my cock, and I knew if I ditched my run, she and I could have one last tryst before work. But already my body felt better from the maintenance I'd been keeping with Jasper as my guide. I needed to keep this up.

"You can rest a few more moments. The alarm is still set. I'm going for my run."

Her eyes opened. "Jasper isn't here."

I nodded. "I know, but I feel better when I start the morning with my run. Plus, it will be easier for me to keep to my routine if I don't lag while he's gone."

She pouted out her lip sexily. "Okay, I'll miss you, tiger."

I grinned and kissed her again. "I'll miss you too, you little wild animal."

She gave me a sexy little growl and I shook my head. "If you are good, I'll come and fuck you on my father's desk again. You know he'll probably have a meeting this afternoon…"

She laughed throatily. "You're a bad boy, Edward Cullen. I like it."

I winked at her. "I know you do. I'll see you later, alright?"

She nodded, and I grabbed my bag, blowing her a kiss and giving her the American Sign Language sign for "I love you". She returned it and I walked out the door.

My mind seemed to go on auto-pilot as I drove toward Jasper's house. Last night was phenomenal and I re-lived part of it as I drove. My cock was hard and dripping by the time I pulled into Jasper's driveway. My hand itched to travel down to it, to caress it and get myself off with the thoughts of what Bella and I had done, all we'd said, but I took a deep breath and stepped from the car.

I stretched and started with a slow jog. I rounded the lake and smiled. Well, if Jasper and I can't be together for our jog, at least I'll leave him a voicemail and let him know I'm thinking of him. I pulled my phone out of my bag and hit my speed dial number two.

It rang twice before I heard one of the greatest sounds in the world; "Hello, Edward."

I took a breath and said, "Jasper? I didn't think I'd reach you! I figured I'd get your voicemail. How are you?" Pause. Nothing. "Jasper? Hello?" I glanced at my phone. Well, shit, I'd lost the call. Damn it. I dialed it again. "Jasper?"

"Edward! You scared the _shit _out of me! What the hell are you doing?"

_Was I not supposed to call? _All of my "sub" insecurities came back to me in that moment. "I…uh…I'm going for our Wednesday morning run. I'm sorry, I just thought I'd leave you a voicemail and let you know I was thinking about you…I came out to your lake, I hope you don't mind, I parked in your driveway and…" _Fuck! You're rambling, Cullen!_

But to my surprise, he laughed. "Edward. I'm so glad to hear from you, really, I am."

I smiled. "Are you having a good trip, sir?"

"None of that 'sir' crap. We're friends on a phone call, right?"

Okay, that was odd…but I went with it and my smile grew. "So we are. Are you having a good time?"

A pause. "Somewhat. I have to admit, it's nice to hear a voice from home, though."

I slowed my steps a bit. "I'm not interrupting anything…am I?" Not that I really wanted to think of him being…busy with anyone, but I didn't want to be rude or anything.

"No, not at all. I'm sight-seeing right now, doing a bit of souvenir shopping, actually."

"So…you can't take a run with me?" I asked.

He laughed once more, and it sounded like angels singing. To think…I only felt that way when I heard Bella laugh. Now, Jasper had easily wormed his way into my heart. No, it wasn't love, but perhaps it was more than just lust, just…desire. Only time would tell that.

"Well, I guess I can, Edward. Luckily I have on some decent shoes…"

I laughed too. "Race ya?"

He paused. "No, let's just take our time, pace ourselves, okay?"

So, we did. We ran together. I had my Bluetooth with me, and I guess Jasper did too. "I told Bella everything." I said.

"You did?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded, then, remembering he couldn't see me, said, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"And how did it go?" He asked tentatively.

I cringed. "It could have been worse."

"That good, huh?" He teased.

I snorted. "Well, I'll admit, it surprised me how well she _did _take it actually. Oh, speaking of which…thank you for the box of goodies."

"You've tried things out, I take it?"

I grinned. "We didn't find it until last night. Needless to say, we didn't go to my mother's turkey dinner…"

He laughed. "Edward, I'm very glad. So, you and Bella have…what? Discussed this fully? She has _full _disclosure?"

"Yes, I didn't…once I got started, I couldn't lie to her about anything. I didn't give her a lot of information, but I did tell her what may very well come of the future…"

"And she was…receptive?"

"Quite. In fact, she wanted to know when she could…" I couldn't say it. I would never ask her to join in. That is off limits. It was one thing to be with Jasper in this way, but it was quite another to ask Bella do the same. The thought made me a bit angry, anyway. I don't share.

"She wants to join in?" Jasper accurately guessed.

"Yes, and I told her no."

"Why?"

My mouth fell open and my steps faltered. "Excuse me?"

"Why, Edward? Surely you would enjoy that…"

"I will _not _have my wife enter into any…contracts, Jasper. She is an innocent in this."

"I didn't realize we were at war." He said coolly.

"Damn it, that wasn't what I meant. She…she's this sweet, little, naïve, innocent, girl next door. She doesn't belong in this world."

"And you do?" He asked me fiercely. "You have _no _fucking idea what _any _of this really is, Edward. What we're doing? It's all fun and games by comparison to the shit that actually goes down. You're a little boy playing with fire, Cullen. Are you sure you're willing to get burned?"

"I am, _sir._" I emphasized.

He chuckled flatly. "Fine, if you're willing. I think we may need to take things to the next level, Edward, when I return. You have...experimented with the toys I sent?"

I thought back to last night. After our foray with the chocolate trifle, I'd sent her upstairs and grabbed the butt plug. It looked small, practically harmless. And I had enjoyed it immensely. Bella had been very receptive of using it on me, and truthfully? I think it got her all the more excited. After that, she had ran downstairs and returned with a few other things, and we'd experimented with those as well. I hadn't worked up to the largest of the toys Jasper had sent, but I was more than willing to try. "Yes, sir, and I hope to again tonight as well."

"Good, Edward, I'm pleased. Did you enjoy it?"

I felt my breathing get short and my dick hardening with the question. "Yes."

"Did you imagine it was me playing with you?"

I swallowed. "Yes…"

"Did you long for me to be buried, balls deep into you?"

I let out a little whimper. "God, yes."

"Good." And with that, he resumed a completely normal conversation. Damn him. It was rather…difficult to run with a woody.

So, we talked, just bullshitted mostly, like friends would for the rest of the run. There was no Dom/sub in our conversation now, just two men that happened to have quite a bit in common.

Finally, I made my way back to his house. "I guess I need to go…" I said, not able to hide the sadness in my voice.

He sighed. "Yes, me too. But I'll be home in only a few days. You are still planning on picking me up from the airport, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Will…Seth be with you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't have his itinerary with me. He may be coming in with a friend of mine."

I blew out a small breath of relief. Hopefully it will be just Jasper and I…I had missed him. His flavor, the sun tea he always drank mixed with his own unique taste. I missed the hardened plains of his body against my own. I missed the conversations we'd have as we ran, and I missed the spankings, the way my flesh would feel like it was on fire, abolishing me of my sins.

"So, I'll see you on Friday, then, Edward."

"Yes, sir," I said sadly. "I need to go. I need to shower at the hospital…"

"Nonsense. You're already at my house; just feel free to go on in."

"I don't have a key, sir."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Go to the back door, and look for the thermometer. It's a hidden key box. It has a keypad on it."

I made my way over to it and lifted it. I could see the keypad. "Okay."

"The combination is 62778."

I put the code in and opened it. Inside was a key. "Got it."

"Alright. Use the same code to turn off the alarm, then, when you leave, just type the code back in."

"Alright, thank you, Jasper."

"Thank _you_, Edward, for calling. I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait," I whispered before hitting the button, ending the call.

I walked around to the front of the house, grabbed my bag, and made my way back to the door. I unlocked it and put the code in. 62778. Why does that remind me of something? Hmm…oh well.

The house was eerily quiet as I slipped off my sneakers at the door, throwing my socks on top of them. I stretched once more before heading to Jasper's bathroom. Hopefully he wouldn't mind me using his shower…

I laid out my clothes on his bed, gulping when I realized that was the last place we were…together. My mind drifted back to all the touches, the kisses, the feel of his body next to mine and my cock automatically grew.

I shut my eyes and sighed. I stripped naked and turned on the shower. Huh…wonder if I could just look around a minute? Surely Jasper wouldn't mind…

I made my way down the hall to the guest room or the "training room" I guess it was. I noticed the dresser and went to it, randomly opening drawers. In the first drawer, there was the box that I knew held his rings. I wanted to know how many he had, how many he had given out, but wasn't sure I really wanted to know the answer to that question. Instead, I shut that one firmly and opened the next drawer.

And oh, holy shit. There were all kinds of bags, which it only took me picking up one to know what was in them. Dildos, vibrators, all shapes and sizes, colors, some were just plain-Jane, some were ones that had funny little ends on them, some were three-pronged, some were double-sided…I'd hit the fucking mother load. I closed that drawer and opened another one.

This, too, had toys in it, though, they looked to be much smaller, and also, most of them were in bags. I saw a variety of those little bullet things along with butt plugs and a string of beads, which, I could only assume were anal beads. Wow. There were things that looked like clamps too, along with a kit that when I opened it, had needles inside it. Weird. I put that back, closed the drawer and opened the one above it again.

My cock twitched and I thought…_should I? Would he mind if I…? _I picked up one bag, feeling the gadget inside it. It felt like it was roughly the size of a small penis and I thought, _hell with it, I'm surrounded by the scent of Jasper, I'm turned on, horny as fuck…_I grabbed a tube of lube that was sitting on the top of the dresser and a condom from the basket next to it, and carried my supplies back to Jasper's bathroom.

The steam was thick as I stepped inside. I washed off under the spray quickly, lathering myself in Jasper's body wash, washing my hair with his shampoo. Once his scent was all around me, my dick was aching with need even more so than before, eagerly dripping with precum.

I grabbed the small dildo and slipped the condom on it, lubing it up. I sat on the small stone seat he had built into the wall and worked up my courage. _Okay, Cullen, you can do this. _The plastic cock was larger and harder than the plug Bella had used on me last night, but I wanted to do this, I wanted it to be _Jasper _entering me. And the only way he would do that, was if I was prepared for him.

I pumped my cock hard a few times, getting myself prepared. I relaxed my body and imagined myself with Jasper there. He was sitting behind me, his cock hard against me as I rested in his lap. "You like that, don't you?" He whispered into my ear as his hand brushed my cock. His teeth bit at the skin of my shoulder.

"Yes…" I moaned.

"Are you ready?" He asked brazenly.

"Yes!" I panted.

I felt him teasing my entrance, gently probing. I relaxed my body all the more as I felt him tentatively press my entrance. "Jasper…" I whined.

I felt him pressing, pressing, pressing, until he was inside. "FUCK!" I cried, my body almost orgasming from the sensation of being filled.

"Ahhh…my little boy likes that, doesn't he? You're such a good boy, such a good pet, Edward." He moved in and out of me slowly, timing his thrusts as his hand palmed my cock, pumping it.

The steam continued to swirl around us as he pumped into me. I was determined to hold off, though, to be a good sub and not cum like a virgin, though, that's exactly what I was. No one had done this with me before…

He continued to move in and out of me, our movements growing choppy as our releases came quickly. "Ung…Edward…you have the tightest ass…your cock is so hard…"

"For you, Master." I told him. "Only for you. You feel so good fucking me…your cock is hard for me, thank you, Master. Thank you for fucking me…feels so good…"

He let out a long moan as his hand gripped my cock roughly. He tugged just as he cried out, pulling me over the edge as he filled me.

I was panting as I shot my load across the stone, the milky white fluid mixing with the water going down the drain. "Fuck, fuck, shit…" I muttered. My hands were shaking as I came down from my high. _Fuck…_and I knew; knew it deep down, that being with Jasper would be better than _any _fantasy I could dream up.

* * *

Five hours later, I was coming out of my third cholecystectomy in a row when my father caught me in the hall. "Edward!"

I stopped and turned to him, handing the chart to one of the nurses. "Hey, what's up?"

His face was grave, and for a moment, my whole world spun on its axis. "What?"

"Son…come with me, will you? I have a case I need your help with."

I blew out a breath. "Dad! Can you not scare the shit out of me? I thought somebody had died or something…"

He winced and I stopped. "Is everyone okay? God, Mom? Bella? Rose? Em?"

"They're all fine, Edward, but I don't want this getting out, okay? Just, come with me…we're taking a drive."

My eyebrow rose. "A drive? I have a Trichobezoar excision in an hour."

"Really?" He asked, interested.

I nodded. It wasn't often we got a human hairball in, and I was lucky enough to have diagnosed it straight away while I was doing my time in the pit. The other residents were chomping at the bit, but our chief resident had informed everyone that unless I was dead, I was helping her with the surgery. Yes, I was crowing a little bit… "Bailey's having a cow. The other residents are pissed, but they'll get over it."

He laughed. "That chief resident is full of piss and vinegar, but she's a great person."

I smiled. I'd always enjoyed her. She took shit from no one, and gave none back. She was a straight player. "So…what's up?"

Dad shook his head and led me to his car. We drove to Emmett's office and quickly walked inside, heading for the conference room. "Dad. What are you…?" And then I heard the last voice I ever expected to hear again.

"Edward! I've missed you!"

Tanya. Fuck.

I took a breath, glared at my father, and smiled. "Tanya. Hello."

She stood from where she was sitting next to a rather attractive man and pulled me in for a hug. "It's so good to see you, Edward. I heard you got married."

I rubbed my wedding ring and smiled. "Yes, to Bella, she's wonderful."

"Bella? Is she a Disney Princess?" Tanya asked with that obnoxious giggle. Ugh…and to think I gave up my virginity to _this_.

"No, she's not, but she's a princess to me." I responded.

She smiled. "Oh, always the charmer!"

"What are you doing here, Tanya? Aren't you a big Hollywood star now?"

She paused, the smile falling off of her face briefly before it jumped back into place so fast I wondered if I'd imagined it. "Yes, I am. My latest movie just grossed a hundred million and it's still making money."

I nodded. That had been the movie Bella and Rose had gone to see a few weeks ago…the night Jasper and I had watched a movie, the night he touched me for the first time. Sure, it had been innocent, a neck massage…but still, it had…aroused me, even then. I cleared my throat. "Yes, I haven't gotten to see it, but Bella and my sister-in-law, Rosalie, did. They said it was terrific, that you'd done an excellent job."

She giggled again. "Thank you. I'm glad I'm approved by the women. A lot of them feel threatened by my looks…"

Ahhh, good old Tanya. She really hasn't changed. Vain to the fucking core. Just then, I heard, "Well, hell! It's old home week!"

"Emmett!" She cooed as she jumped up one more, diving into his arms quickly. "How _are _you doing? All you Cullen's just look better with age!"

Emmett held her out at arm's length. "I could say the same. Damn, you're beautiful." He eyed her. "You got your nose done, and cheek implants, didn't you?"

She smiled. "I'd heard you were as good as your father."

"You should have let me do it. I did let you have your first taste of beer."

"Yes, but it was your brother that took my virginity." She stated.

Emmett winked. "Only because I didn't get there first."

"She was jail bait for you, Em." I spoke up.

He grinned and sat next to me. "So she was. Too bad. I'm happily married now, got a baby on the way."

"How exciting!" She said. "Oh, this is my husband, Alexander."

I smiled at him. He was built similarly to Emmett, had that same sparkle of mischief in his eye, and I briefly wondered _why _Tanya even went for me, anyway. Huh, maybe she _did _always have a thing for Emmett. It would explain why she hung onto me the way she did.

We exchanged pleasantries before my father said, "Tanya, you wanted this to be informal…"

She nodded gravely. "Yes, I take it you've had a chance to look over my test results…?"

My brow furrowed. "Tests? What are you talking about?"

She swallowed hard. "I have cancer, Edward. Stage two colon cancer. The doctors are optimistic, but I wanted a second opinion. I've gotten one, and your chief resident is going to perform the bowel resection surgery this Friday."

"Tanya…I'm so sorry…" I started.

She shook her head. "I've been dealing with it. I'm young, healthy, I'll be fine, I know that, but I wanted something while I was under the knife anyway, I want breast augmentation. I want Carlisle and Emmett to do the surgery. And I want you to be there as well."

I blinked. "Huh?"

She smiled. "What better way? I trust no one like I trust the Cullen Boys. You _will _be there, won't you? I refuse to let you tell me 'no'."

_Well fuck…so much for getting Jasper on Friday…_

* * *

Friday morning I felt like a ten ton weight was on my shoulders. I was _not _thrilled with being in the surgery. "Bella, are you sure you don't mind picking Jasper up from the airport?" I asked, nervously.

She smiled. "Why would I mind, Edward?"

"Well, this will be the first time you'll have seen him since I…"

She shook her head and walked over to me, taking my chin in her hand. "Edward, I told you, I'm here for you. I'm not what one would call…happy about the situation, but I _am _trying to deal with it. If this is what you want, and you swear to me that you'll not stray aside from Jasper, I really have no choice. I love _you _and I want to be _with _you, and if you want me too…"

I shut her up by grasping her, kissing her roughly. "You know it's you I want." I told her.

She nodded. "Then I'll be on my best behavior."

"He may have…a friend with him. If so…"

"I know, I know, don't like, say, 'Hey, Jasper! Heard you like to fuck guys!' right?"

I winced. "Since when did you become so crude?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Since I started hanging out with Rosalie."

I rolled _my _eyes. "I hate I asked."

Her hand went out, palm up. "Now, are you going to let me drive the Volvo?"

I grimaced. Bella, God love her, but she had a dirty streak in her, and not the kind that was…fun. Her car was proof positive of that. She had books and mail and candy wrappers and water bottles strewn about her car. Her workout clothes may be in there, along with three to five sweaters where she would get cold, and then hot as the day progressed and forget to bring them into the house. My car was always spotless on the inside, the only thing ever staying there was an extra jacket for myself, and a blanket for her when the Seattle weather proved too cold for her when she rode with me.

I sighed and handed her my keys. She, in turn, deposited hers in my hand. "No talking shit about my baby." She said fondly of her car.

I sighed again. "Please try to remove the trash from mine today, okay?"

She shot me a look. "Fine. I've got to run into the office, but not to worry, I'll make sure to be at the airport on time."

I nodded and kissed her again. "I love you forever."

She smiled. "Love you forever, too."

I made it to the hospital with plenty of time to do my rounds before scrubbing in next to my father. "Son, care to tell me why there is a very pissed off secretary in my office?"

My brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Care to explain why Bella didn't know your past relationship to Tanya Denali?"

"Fuck…" I muttered. Great. Just what I fucking need. I took off my rings and looped them onto my chain before grabbing the scrub sponge.

"So," Emmett stated as he walked into the scrub room. I groaned, knowing nothing good would come of his big mouth. "Ready to see Tanya's tits again before I create a masterpiece with them?"

God…this was going to be one long assed surgery.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I don't know why Edward worries so much about me driving his precious Volvo. My car is fine. Sure, it's scuffed up a bit, but it's a relic of my college days. And until we have a family and need an SUV, my car will be fine for my little trips around town. He's just possessive. Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner. Talking shit about my car. Though, I had to admit, driving around in his car _was _nice. It didn't take forever for the heater to warm up, and it didn't whistle as you drove down the road.

I made my way into the office, bringing my breakfast bar wrapper, along with my milk carton in, throwing them into the trashcan and sat down at my desk. I had about an hour before I had to leave to get Jasper.

I sighed. Jasper. Whatever was I going to do about that? I had always thought I had life planned out. What I'd never planned on was him. All six foot, four inches of his Texas charm and sexy, curly hair, talking about what it meant to be a sub for his Dom to Edward, telling him that he needed to be _spanked _to be well…I tried, I _was_ trying so hard to understand this all, but I was still so confused.

But one thing was clear as a damned bell…the attraction my husband felt for Jasper, I felt as well. My own fantasies had drifted since our discussion last Saturday. And when I rode Edward with that buzzing bullet or whatever the hell it was in my backside, it was all too easy to imagine it was Jasper filling me. How odd that now, after five years of marriage, seven years together, my sexual side would come out to play.

I checked my voicemail messages and knocked on Carlisle's door. "Carlisle? Don't forget, you're scrubbing in to help Emmett today, remember?"

He looked up from his desk and smiled at me. "Yes, Bella, I haven't forgotten."

I smiled. "It must be someone important indeed, to have the chief of surgery in on their surgery."

He nodded. "An old family friend."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"As a matter of fact, Edward is going to be in on the surgery as well."

My brow furrowed. "Why would Edward be in on one of your surgeries?"

Carlisle chuckled. "What Tanya wants, Tanya usually gets."

"Tanya?"

He nodded absently as he stood from his desk. "Yes, Tanya Denali, the actress?"

"Tanya Denali is getting work done, _here_?" I asked. I had just watched her latest movie not too long ago. She was famous. Like, _Julia Roberts _famous. _Sandra Bullock _famous. _Everybody _knew her name.

"Yes, her family and ours go way back. She and Edward used to date, actually."

I felt my heart fall once more. "And he's doing her surgery, with you?"

"She has cancer, Edward and Dr. Bailey are doing the bowel resection while Emmett and I do her breast augmentation and I stitch her abdomen. She doesn't trust anyone else to do it but me and refused to have the surgery unless all the "Cullen Boys" were present to wait on her hand and foot." He chuckled, but I found nothing humorous about the statement.

Edward had lied. When he told me he had a surgery he couldn't get out of, he'd said it was _Bailey _that demanded he assist. Not that some Hollywood floozy wanted him to do it. The nerve of him!

"Bella? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked me.

"Peachy." I retorted. "I have to leave and pick up Jasper from the airport, Edward promised him, but that was before something _more important _came up."

Carlisle flinched. "Bella, she's a patient. You know that they come first."

I nodded, somehow managing to hold in the tears. "Of course, just like in customer service, the customer is always right. I just wish your son would have fucking _told me the truth _before he decided to hide what he was really doing today."

"Bella…"

I held up a hand. "I…I've gotta go. I'll deal with him, with _this _later." I stomped out of the room, grabbed my purse off my desk and hurried back out to the parking structure. But once I was sitting in the car, my façade broke and I burst into tears.

First Jasper, now Tanya? What the fuck is going on with him? With us? What were we doing? Simple, I was doing nothing. I was getting used and abused. Sure, I knew that Edward was better than me. I knew I was a plain, simple person, I accepted that, thought he had too. But to find out he's been with little-miss-perfect movie star and _lied _to me about it? Fuck no, I wouldn't put up with that shit.

Today was the day. I'd take Jasper home and show him that I could be what he needed, make him want _me _for a change, show _Edward _I was worth more than to be played and made a fool of.

I sniffed one last time, pulled out my small makeup bag and reapplied my powder. I quickly swiped on some mascara, a little bit of eye shadow, some lightly colored lip gloss, unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt, thanked God I was wearing a short skirt today, and made my way to the airport.

I took a detour, stopping at a convenience store near Sea-Tac. I picked up a bottle of that Lipton Green Tea stuff for Jasper, a Sprite for myself, and a Coca Cola in case he had a "friend" along. I was dying to know what Edward had meant by "friend" but I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

I pulled up to the terminal and saw Jasper's lanky frame along with another man standing next to him, average height, very well built, long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, but there was something about him I didn't like, didn't…trust. He…scared me somehow. I shook it off and smiled as I stepped from the car. "Jasper."

"Bella!" He stated warmly, enveloping me in a hug. "I just got the text saying you were picking me up."

My face dipped into a frown before I said, "Yes, well, Edward had an _important _surgery he had to handle. I hope you don't mind…?"

His smile made me feel better instantly. "Not at all. I'm _very _happy to see you."

I smiled at him and opened the trunk for him to stow his bags. "Bella, James French, James, Isabella Cullen."

The man, James, popped his head up as he eyed me and I had to fight back a shiver. His ice blue eyes looked dead. "H-hello." I told him, holding out a hand.

He took mine and kissed it. "Isabella, charmed."

I gave him a small smile. "Edward said you might have company, Jasper. I brought you some drinks. I wasn't sure if you would be thirsty from your trip."

"How thoughtful of you, Bella," Jasper said as he snapped the trunk shut. "We appreciate it, don't we, James?"

James nodded quickly. "Yes, thank you, Bella."

My eyebrow rose just a bit. Ahhh, so he's one of Jasper's…whatever, just like Edward was. But he wasn't wearing a ring like Edward did. I wonder why?

I moved to the driver's seat and Jasper was waiting for me. "Do you mind? I haven't driven this week, no car."

I shrugged. Maybe he'd be reckless and wreck it. That would fuck with Edward.

"James! Get the door for Miss Bella."

James' head dipped before he smiled at me and again, I resisted the urge to shiver. But I walked over to the passenger side door and let him help me in.

The drive back to Jasper's house was actually quite pleasant. James sat quietly in the back seat while Jasper told me of Italy. I'd always wanted to travel, but with Edward's job, that had been impossible. "Perhaps one day, love." Edward would always say.

"I don't know much about Italy." I told Jasper. "Did you go for business, or pleasure?"

He smiled and James snorted from the back seat. He gave James a sharp look in the rearview mirror and said, "A little bit of both, actually."

I nodded. It wasn't my place to ask, anyway.

When we arrived, Jasper said, "Feel free to come in, make yourself at home, Bella. Edward said you would enjoy the kitchen."

I walked in behind him and he gave me the quote, "ten cent tour" of the house. I heard him instruct James to put his things away in the guest room and Jasper stepped back into the foyer where I was looking at the pictures on the wall. One was of Jasper and Alice. "You still love her." I whispered.

He nodded. "Sometimes, the things you love have to be set free."

I dropped my eyes. Was I doing that? Was I setting Edward free or only trapping him? What to do? Should I…? "Jasper?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

I smiled at his drawled answer. "Do you think what you and Edward are doing is wrong?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as he did so. "Bella…I don't know what Edward's told you. I think that, in the right situation, we need to sit down as three rational adults and discuss…"

"I don't want to be a rational adult." I said as I quickly unbuttoned a few of the buttons on my blouse. "Fuck rationality. I want to be _ir_rational for once in my life."

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "B-Bella…what…what are you…?"

"I want you, Jasper. I want you like I've only ever wanted one other man in my life. I want to be with you. I want to be bound to you. I want what Edward has with you."

His eyes grew wide. "Bella…"

"Fuck it all, Jasper. I want _you, _damn it. And I'm going to good and well take it." I crossed to him in two strides, shoved him against the wall, and pulled his mouth down to mine.

* * *

**AN2: So…who saw THAT coming? Whatever will happen next? **

**Chapter 20: Wednesday - Friday in Italy and then Jasper is home. Kitty is still working on chapter 20 so lots of reviews may keep her writing past where this chapter leaves off. Otherwise, she may just stop here too.  
**


	20. Home is Where Your Sub Is

A/N: We don't own Twilight. We merely enjoying fucking with Edward.

This entire chapter is in **Jasper's POV. **The segments are broken up by day.

* * *

**Wednesday afternoon and evening**

After my run "with" Edward, and having to adjust my hard on several times, I gave up further running through the streets of Volterra. My cock was too distracting. It was one thing knowing he was using the toys I'd left for them, another thing altogether that he was actively thinking of me while using them. His breath had started to come quickly and I knew he was aroused just thinking of me.

Tonight, it wouldn't matter what I was put through; knowing Edward was fucking himself while imagining it was me doing it would have me hard all night. I stopped in an alleyway and stretched out my legs against the side of the building. It was Wednesday. Only two more nights here. Then I would be back home.

I am worried that Edward doesn't truly know what he is involved in. When he sees my back when I get home, he will have a better idea. His concept of my world is skewed by how gentle I have been with him.

I wonder if he will explore the house some while he's inside to shower? As long as he doesn't mess with my rings and picks up after himself, he has free reign to the rest. Which shower will he choose, the main or mine? Mine. He's hard, he's going to want to be close to me. Will he realize that it is Alice's birth date to access the key?

My cellphone buzzed with a new text message. It was Gianna alerting me that the whole "team" was being summoned to Aro's quarters in an hour and a half to discuss Emily's party. At least I'd had my time to explore Volterra and talk to Edward. If I hurried back now, I would have time for a shower and could convince Eleazar to let me borrow Seth for a bit. I need to find a release after all these thoughts of Edward.

I ran as fast as I could, well outrunning any pace Edward could have kept up with. My cock was uncomfortable, still hard while I ran, so I told myself that I was running for my life. Pleasing Master Aro would ensure my last days here were pleasurable, or at least less painful.

I cannot go home bloody to Edward. His physician's need to heal things, to try and make me better, would be detrimental to his progress. If he pries into Aro's business... God! I don't even want to think about that. Goal number one is protecting Edward quickly followed with then protecting Bella.

I swiped in to the building and bounded in to the main area, startling Gianna.

"Oh, Jasper, you're a quick one. Too bad that Aro will keep you busy for the remainder of your stay, I'd love to hire you for an evening."

I pressed my forearms down onto her desk and leaned over it until I was mere inches from her face. "Gianna, you are coming to the party, aren't you?" She nodded, her eyes blank and hooded with lust. "Find me there in the ballroom, and we'll see how quick you can be with the right person."

I moved back, breaking eye connection as I did so, and gave her a wink as I walked around her desk to scan myself through to the compound. Talking to Edward had put me back on top of my game. Now it was time for the manipulation to start. Tonight I would begin to win the affection of the subs and slaves on display. Since Eleazar pocketed that disk last night, knowing that Aro was too busy with me to watch the security feeds until he had time to go in and tamper with them, it was time for the games to commence. The disc was carefully placed in a compartment in the back of my hospital issued blackberry.

Well, it had been hospital issued, it's just no longer functional. I'd bought my own in a nicer model, switched out the SIM card, and then hacked this one apart to hold a small floppy or mini CD/DVD. This disk had the names, former addresses, date and location of their "recruitment," compound, location, and Master/Mistress information for every submissive and slave in Aro's entire organization. There were files on all of the trainers, scanned images of all slaves, subs, trainers, and masters, as well.

I passed by Aro's chamber to check in with him and thank him for allowing my my excursion. The sound of sobs and bare skin being spanked met my ears. When I heard the slightly lilting tone to the pleas, I knew it was Leo.

"Dammit. A little tenderness and he'd have molded any way you wanted."

As I approached, Felix pressed a button beside the door. "Master Trainer Jasper has returned, Master." He turned to me, "Master Aro is expecting you."

I nodded, smirking slightly as I banged my shoulder into his walking through the now open doorway. It wasn't like he could do anything now. Aro was sitting on the settee at the foot of the bed, his robes open over a jet black tux. He had a blood colored towel over his lap beneath Leo ,who was stretched out across Aro's legs.

Leo began to sob loudly, pleading for me to help him. I stood with my hands clasped behind my back, several feet from them. I waited until Aro looking up at me and then I dropped to one knee, my head bowed.

"Master Aro, I have returned from my outing and wished to see if you had need of me before I readied myself for Lady Emily's celebration." I fought to keep my tone even and my body still as he spanked Leo again and again in time with my words. "Thank you again for your generosity, I purchased the birthday girl her dress and a gift. Both I had sent back here to your home."

Aro finally looked up at me and smiled. "Am I a harsh master, Jasper?"

"Only as harsh as you wish to be, Master. You only give us what we deserve or have earned."

Aro laughed, standing up abruptly as Leo fell to the floor. "My new pet hurt my feelings, Jasper. I asked him who was a better master, you or me. He told me you are."

I dropped down onto my other knee at my master's feet, resting my head upon his shoes. Aro's fingers tangled in my hair and lifted my face to meet his cautious gaze. "You are dedicated to me, aren't you, Jasper? You've been, how would I put it, _distracted._ I don't think Seth is good for you. You baby him too much. I know about the pill you gave him the night of the demonstration. You are a good master to him, too lenient, and much too kind, but you are a good master."

Aro turned to look where Leo cowered on the floor, my head moving within his grasp as he did so. I ached to comfort Leo, to rub the salve into him as I had for Edward. Your first punishments were always the hardest. But he needs to learn to be what his Masters and Mistresses want of him. This is Leo's life now. Mainstreaming him after Eleazar and I bring down the slave ring will be difficult. I fear that Leo may be too broken for repair at that point.

"I am dedicated only to you, Master. Seth needs me more than many of Master Eleazar's subs do. I will be harder when we return to the States."

Aro cleared his throat and released my chin from his grasp, only to grab my cheeks and lift me to my feet. "You will be too busy. I don't want you getting attached to any of your subs, Jasper. You are mine first and foremost. I don't want your heart involved. I'm sending one of my well-trained subs to take care of your needs. Focus on being a trainer, break him of his willful streak so that he truly submits. I don't like it when he just plays at being a submissive. I want to see you break him."

He's sending a spy. Aro knows. He has to know. I've got to somehow help Edward just on the record now. Edward is still too new, Aro won't know about him.

"Now, Jasper, James French will be your personal sub. I want you to keep him collared twenty four seven. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, solemnly. "Yes, Master." My eyes studied the edge of the Persian rug, the binding thread frayed in a few spots from constantly cleaning.

"Now, I will have him sent to your chamber, you will be in the floor above Eleazar now that Angelique is no longer staying there."

I tensed, my eyes going hard. I didn't want James in my room, let alone my bed. Aro slapped me.

"You will have him in your room or you will sleep in the kennel."

"I respectfully choose the kennel, Master."

* * *

**Thursday night- 8 pm**

"Was the kennel comfortable for you, Jasper? You have yet to properly sleep in a bed on this trip. A pity when I had an entire suite readied for you. Emily had been looking forward to playing with both you and James as a birthday present and you had to ruin it for her. James is not a bad sub. He will be good for you. You need to break your dependence on Seth. It isn't healthy for a Master to care about his slaves like that. I know that I care about you too much, but that is why I let you have a longer leash and go to America."

Aro had summoned Eleazar, Seth, James, and me to his chamber. When Eleazar released me from my kennel, which had been locked by Aro for defiance of his wishes, we passed Chelsea in her short red cloak wheeling a covered tray. She smirked at me and took the first elevator to the wing shared by Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I knew that look. I was about to be in pain.

Eleazar had brought me a simple linen shirt and slacks, both in a deep gray. They were lighter than the gray of my cloak which Seth set onto my shoulders as I cracked my neck. My feet were bare as I walked the tile. I padded beside Eleazar, the hard heels of his Italian leather shoes clicking slightly as he walked. With the olive toned skin and dark eyes, his hair slicked back, and the expensive suit that was tailored just for him, he looked every ounce a Spanish demon.

"Elly? Will you be able to take James on Friday nights to work him properly? I don't have the equipment at my place that he needs. He would also benefit having a change of handlers. Your technique and mine vary which may assist with the breaking Master Aro has requested."

"That should not be a problem, Jasper. I can pick him up after work on Fridays before you get home, and then you can pick him up Saturday late morning when you come to go through the dorm with me for reports."

I nodded and looked over my shoulder at Seth. He was finally comfortable walking naked here the night before we leave. Now that I was taking James with me, Seth would go home with Eleazar and James would fly with me. I was not looking forward to his first confrontation with Edward. Edward's growing possessiveness of me would buck with James' need to be the best. I must find a way that James will only see Edward as a friend and psychological patient, not a sub.

We'd arrived in Aro's chamber and he informed James that he would be moving to Seattle with me. Something crossed his eyes, just a flicker of knowledge, but he quickly made his face blank. He swore to behave and only answer to me while away from _home._ Aro still considered Volterra as James and my home after our stint here after Eleazar found me. James had already been here when I arrive and since we both came from Maria's compound, we were kept separate. The last I'd heard before seeing him this week was that he was in the States for college.

While I was under Eleazar's guidance, Aro paid for my schooling. He saw to it that I only had the best, including opportunities. He was slightly displeased when I chose my present position instead of one as a VA mental health care provider. Aro wanted to gain another "in" with the government.

Now, after all this, Aro wants to know if the kennel was comfortable? I quietly cleared my throat and looked down at my feet. He was displeased with me and had revoked my ability to speak this morning.

"Jasper, I am your master, and only do things with your best interests in mind. My darling little Maria shattered your fragile mind. All of the therapists you saw put you together wrong. You were a wounded little bird until Eleazar brought you home to me. Have I not filled the void in your heart? Such an ungrateful sub when I went out of my way to ensure the FBI did not follow up too closely on how Maria died."

I slowly lowered myself down the ground and removed my shirt. This was Aro's ritual with me before he'd administer punishment by his own hand. I am reminded of my place and then he will remind me that I am a sub, just like Seth, James, even my dear sweet Edward who knows nothing of what I'm going through to keep him safe.

"Jasper, I am giving you your own personal sub. I ask no payment, yet you defy me. Why can't you just accept James graciously?"

Chelsea rolled the tray up to Aro and I could just barely see the top when he lifted the cover. A whip, flail, strap, the spray anesthetic, liquid stitches, and gauze. I steeled myself for the coming pain. _Take yourself back, Jasper. Back to Maria's compound. Back to the first time you were here and had accidentally let Aro's bathrobe brush the floor as you held it out to him. You know you can take this._

"James, it would please me for you to sit on the settee by my bed. Jasper, crawl to James. James, please hold your new master still while I punish him."

That was when I noticed that James was wearing heavy hide gloves that went up a few inches onto his forearms. I crawled to where he was seated, situating myself between his thighs. Chelsea fitted him with a mask, much like that of a fencer but made of leather and with a yoke that covered his chest.

I rested my cheek on his shoulder, James' clove scent surrounding me.

"Don't worry, Master J., I'll take care of you after. Your scars are lovely, when we are home and you've healed, I'll trace each one with the tip of my tongue, if you wish. Did you go back to your home on the lake like you'd wanted?"

I suddenly hated that when we'd been subs to Maria together, I'd told him about my home and Alice. He would have a slight advantage in digging into my present life. If Aro wanted to hear reports that I was an impartial master, so be it. James would never see me with Edward if I could help it, anyways.

"Your face is hidden by my hair, bite down on the bottom of the leather covering. It will help."

No shit, Sherlock. Biting down helps if you can't withstand the pain. The pain has never been my enemy, not from my master. I refused his gift, I would pay the price. I do not tolerate having someone in my living space all the time. Alice knew that when I was in an introspective mood, it was best to leave me alone until I chose to talk.

I would teach James a lesson in submission. He would never be a better sub that I am. I moved his hair back over his shoulder and made eye contact with Chelsea.

She was seated on the table I'd bound Isabel upon just days ago. Her sister, Heidi, was training here as well. I have not met her but did hear on a few occasions that Marcus is quite enamored with her.

"Mistress Chelsea, if you offered Master Trainer Jasper a gift and he was not appreciative, how long would punish him for?"

She smiled like the cat who got the canary. "My answer would be different than yours, Master. You punish because you are bettering him. I punish him because I want to hear him scream. I would bind him standing, spread eagle, the entire night. I would set the lights to go off intermittently, keeping him awake all night. In the morning, when he's exhausted, I'd lock his cock in a cage, drizzle melted wax over him and then as it hardens and pulls on his skin, I'd begin to whip him. When he was dripping with sweat and a few smears of blood, I'd slip on my harness and fuck him to show that in the dungeon, I am his mistress."

Master Aro laughed and clapped like a little boy. I think his mind becomes more addled with each passing year. I could see his reflection in the gilded mirror next to the bathroom door. He'd chosen the strap. Aro wanted to try and weaken me before inflicting more damage.

I heard the strap crack down onto the tray as he tested its length and the best speed to use. I tucked my tongue up on the roof of my mouth, my teeth lightly closed to prevent biting down on it. The first blow came across my just starting to heal shoulders and I had to fight down a cry. I would not give in. James would see that I am made of tougher stuff than he can dream of.

The strap continued to come down on my back and even a few on my ass, the linen doing nothing to deflect the sting. Eventually, my back became numb, my nerves overloaded with pain. This was when my mind was finally set free.

Aro switched to the whip and other than the sensation of wetness and seeing blood running down my back in the mirror, I felt no additional pain. I could, however, feel anger building in Eleazar and especially in Seth. He had not realized how coddled we kept him outside of some spankings and sexual training. We were gentle yet firm, a combination that made our subs incredibly loyal.

The tension in the room was palpable as the whip snapped in the air. I counted out seven, one for each summons I'd refused to fly to Italy for. He paused and then reached for something under the sheet on the table. I heard Eleazar gasp but my whole back was both numb and on fire, I could feel nothing but a slight pressure.

"There, much better. A for Aro. Now anyone who looks at your back, you do show your partners your back, don't you, Jasper? Anyone looking at your back will know that I was here. Now aren't you appreciative of James?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." I was gritting my teeth through the flames licking up and down my back.

Looking into the mirror, I saw Aro holding a scalpel. He'd connected two of my scars to form the letter A. Edward was going to be horrified. Fuck, I was horrified and I've been through a lot.

* * *

**Friday, Italy, 7 AM**

James had the stewardess bring us two blankets right away and he laid one over the back of my seat. He leaned in and whispered, "There you go, Sir. As long as you don't carry much and rest, the liquid stitches should hold. I had Gianna call to your employer and request an extra day off of work. You will need it. I'll prop you up in bed and take care of you while you heal, Sir."

I nodded slightly. It hurt too badly to move, even with the pain medications Dr. Vivaldi had loaded me up on. When the stewardess came through with drinks, I paid for a few selections from the mini-bar. James happily downed a shot of dark rum while I took a double dose of painkillers with the small bottle of Jack and then sucked on the ice from the cup she'd given us.

"Lesson one, James. Never ever dilute my liquor unless I ask you to."

He smiled and unfolded the other blanket over my body, tucking my pillow from my overnight bag between my head and the window. I breathed in and could still smell Edward. I hadn't had the chance to remove my pillow the entire trip. It was comforting to smell him on the way home.

James put on his iPod and tuned the rest of the world out although I know if I needed anything, he was just a slight shifting of my fingers away. I could hear faint strains of Aerosmith escaping around James' ear buds. I looked down at the ocean below and quickly fell asleep, the clouds keeping me company as I drifted away.

James woke me gently, whispering into my ear when we landed in New York for our changeover. The short notice change in flight had required a slight layover, no direct flights to Sea-Tac had been available. We would be getting in around noon Seattle time. He carried our carry on bags through the airport terminal and walked slightly behind me to the side. James was making sure no one bumped into my back.

Perhaps if I kept our contact solely as Aro wished, the time would pass quickly and Aro would call him back before I knew it. James was being extremely gentle with me and pro-actively caring for my latest _reminders_. All I can do is make the best of my sentencing, much as James as. He admitted, while cleansing my back last night, that this was the closest he could ever expect to a vacation and he was grateful for me taking him.

"Sir, can I get you a slice of pizza or anything?"

I looked back towards the terminal where there was a small food court in sight. "Actually, if you could go to McDonald's and get me a sweet tea, easy on the ice, and a Southern style chicken sandwich, I'd be quite happy."

James nodded and ran off. Aro had lined both of our pocketbooks heavily before leaving. Despite my stubborn nature in taking James, my master was pleased with my other demonstrations while in Italy.

While James went to get our food, I carefully verified that I still had Emily's disk. All was in order. If I just wait out James, I'll hand Aro's head on a silver platter to my old coworkers in the FBI. Eleazar has been working with his own contacts with Interpol who are loyal to us, not Aro. We still have not shown our entire hand, to do so would be sudden death if the contacts were bought.

"Jasper, sir, I got what you wanted and an extra large pack of fries. Didn't know how hungry you were. I got me a Big Mac. The McDonald's in Europe just don't make them the same."

We ate in relative silence, both of us watching people pass us by. He smirked as a woman looked over at us a bit too long before asking her college-aged daughter if she thought we were "together, like that."

How little do they know.

The desk attendant made the first boarding call so James quickly ran our trash to a bin. I slowly stood, giving my body time to acclimate to the pain once more. I should take a half pill so I can get through the flight. I can sleep all afternoon and evening if I desire to.

Running tomorrow is going to be a bitch. I doubt Edward will mind a slower pace. Although, with a night of sleep I might be able to run without much pain. I can use it as a test of my endurance.

James shouldered our bags and walked behind me as I did my best to take even paces. I would not show my growing discomfort. At one point, James fingers gently rested atop my belt as we waited to show our boarding passes. I looked over at him and he smiled sweetly before turning an icy glare on the airline representative.

After we were seated in first class, he leaned over me. "Sir, I didn't like how she looked at you. You're _my_ master."

"And you are my _sub._ I will not have you scaring off my friends, male or female, nor the subs I work with at Master Eleazar's. There are those that I have relationships with that you will not be a part of. If you behave well, there may be some that I invite you into. My personal life is outside of our arrangement. Do you understand?"

James' eyes filled with fire before looking down at his lap. "Yes, Master. I understand."

* * *

**Friday, 12:30 PM, Seattle, Washington.**

When James and I stepped off the plane, I turned my phone back on. I had two texts waiting for me. The first was from Edward yesterday afternoon saying something came up and Bella would be picking me and my _friend_ up. The second was from Edward getting ready to go in on a surgery he was asked to assist on. He wanted to be the first to welcome me home. Silly, sweet boy.

James and I would have to purchase new clothes for him here. His Volterra clothing would not blend well. At least with the money we were given, that wouldn't effect my budget. James would need something to do though. He couldn't just sit in my house all day, every day.

We stepped out in the Seattle smog. With the coming of summer, it seemed like we were already hitting a smog watch day. I would be glad to be out of the city to my home.

"Don't worry, James. My home is out of the city limits. The air is much more clear there."

He nodded and adjusted to more comfortably hold my garment bag and both of our carry ons. We were standing under the sign directing to the terminals for just a minute when I saw the silver Volvo pull up. My heart skipped a beat, even knowing he wasn't the driver, just knowing that he was no longer an ocean away from me. I didn't like leaving him when we aren't even halfway through his treatment.

Bella stepped out of the car and my pants tightened immediately. Fuck. Edward must have been a very good boy this morning. She was wearing a rather short skirt, shorter than any I'd seen her in before, and her blouse was unbuttoned to something Alice or Emmett's wife, Rosalie, would approve of. Bella looked like a poster for a naughty secretary. Part of me, mostly my cock, envied Edward taking her on Carlisle's desk.

James was staring at Bella, and I could see his wheels turning. Something was bothering him. I whispered, "Be nice," as Bella approached.

"Jasper."

"Bella!" I carefully wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to pull on my back. I squeezed her to me, her arms caught against her body so they didn't inadvertently grab one of my wounds.

She tensed in my arms and when I released her I saw that she was frowning. I'd have to ask her what was bothering her. I know from seeing her as my patient that something has her upset. No, not upset, pissed. Perhaps she wasn't taking the news as well as Edward thought she was.

"Yes, well, Edward had an _important _surgery he had to handle. I hope you don't mind…?"

I tried to use my smile to reassure her. I needed to diffuse her anger before Edward came to the house. An angry Bella was a loose tongued Bella. I didn't need her tipping James off.

"Not at all. I'm _very _happy to see you." When Bella opened the trunk, James quickly tossed them in. I was pleased to see that he was keeping his head down. He was well trained in being an inconspicuous submissive. He was quiet, kept his eyes down, and did not utilize any titles where others could hear.

"Bella, James French, James, Isabella Cullen."

His eyes met Bella's and she looked as if someone walked over her grave. James' eyes ranged from his lusty dark blue to an icy blue that pierced straight to your heart. No matter what the color, he made an impression.

Bella's voice was shaky as she greeted him and offered out her hand. James, always the gentleman, kissed the back of her hand.

"Isabella, charmed."

I kept my eyes on James. It appears he's made a new target.

"_I want Victoria."_

_James plopped down on his bed in Mistress Maria's dormitory, a handful of baby carrots in his lap. He'd had his eyes set on wooing her. James was certain he had found a way to escape and wanted to take Victoria with him._

"_But what if you're separated?"_

_James shrugged and laid back on his bed. "When I want someone, I'll stop at nothing to find him or her. If I can't leave here with Victoria, I'll track her wherever she ends up."_

This could be problematic. I would have to minimize any contact he had with Bella and Edward, even with them over just as guests. Perhaps I could pair him off with Keira, one of Eleazar's subs who has long since been given her freedom. She comes back once a month or so for a weekend with Eleazar and then goes back to her life as an author in Portland. She might be James' type.

I looked into the car and saw that Edward had a wooden bead seat cover on the passenger side. That wasn't going to do at all. Perhaps she'd let me drive.

"Edward said you might have company, Jasper. I brought you some drinks. I wasn't sure if you would be thirsty from your trip."

I closed the trunk, stretching up on my toes so that I didn't have to reach very high. "How thoughtful of you, Bella. We appreciate it, don't we, James?

He nodded and returned his eyes to the ground. "Yes, thank you, Bella."

Bella finally put it together. She finally realized James' position in my life. While she stood watching James, I made my way to the driver's side door. Bella nearly walked into my chest, absently walking to the car.

"Do you mind? I haven't driven this week, no car."

Bella shrugged, her mood suddenly going despondent once again. Then, her lips curved up and she had a malicious look in her eyes. She shrugged once more and handed me the keys. I watched her pert little ass move beneath her skirt as she walked around to the passenger side. Sorry, Edward.

"James! Get the door for Miss Bella."

James nodded and then smiled at Bella. He opened the door for her and closed it once she was inside. He climbed into the backseat and fastened his seat belt. I fastened my own quickly, it burned but I worked through it.

I told Bella some of the good memories I have of Italy but mostly of its beauty. James let out a strangled laugh when Bella asked if it was business or pleasure that had taken me to Italy. I caught his eyes in the mirror and silently admonished him. He knew better than to reveal our arrangement.

The drive went quickly. I could feel my smile growing as I neared home. I could see my smile in the rear view mirror without turning as I pulled into my drive.

"Feel free to come in, make yourself at home, Bella. Edward said you would enjoy the kitchen."

Outside of an awkward conversation involving Alice and my continuing affection for her, it was a rather beneficial conversation. James was putting what little belongings he had away in the guest room. Carmen had let herself in yesterday to change all the linens and set out a pack of steaks to thaw.

If it had just been me, I wouldn't have bothered her. She had enough to worry about with Eleazar slated to take on at least ten new subs in the upcoming six months. Becoming a master trainer brought on higher output expectations.

"Jasper?"

Bella was finally opening up to me.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

She turned and gave me a bright smile, the first "Bella" smile I'd seen from her today.

"Do you think what you and Edward are doing is wrong?"

I rubbed at my neck, the pain my shoulders getting harder to ignore as my medications wore off completely. This was the question I really didn't know how to answer. To some people, homosexuality and bisexuality are wrong. To some people, domination and submission is wrong.

Edward knew, fundamentally, what he was getting into when he agreed to be my sub. I would not have crossed the line from therapist into Dom if he had not so readily accepted and sought that interaction from me. If he hadn't been able to get off, with me, I would have walked away and found another therapist who could work on control with Edward.

Was I wrong for wanting to help Edward? Only Edward, and time, can tell.

"Bella…I don't know what Edward's told you. I think that, in the right situation, we need to sit down as three rational adults and discuss…"

Her good mood suddenly vanished, leaving pissed Bella in its wake. Rationality or talking must have been her trigger.

"I don't want to be a rational adult." She unbuttoned more of her blouse, the pale silk of her bra clearly visible along with the creamy white tops of her breasts. My cock was twitching at her display of sexual dominance, or at least her attempt at it. "Fuck rationality. I want to be _ir_rational for once in my life."

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my response to her in check. I had to maintain my rationality since she had obviously thrown hers to the wind. "B-Bella…what…what are you…?"

"I want you, Jasper. I want you like I've only ever wanted one other man in my life. I want to be with you. I want to be bound to you. I want what Edward has with you."

"Bella…"

"Fuck it all, Jasper. I want _you, _damn it. And I'm going to good and well take it." Bella closed the distance between us and forced me back into the wall. My back felt as if the paneling behind me was on fire as she pulled me down into a kiss.

I could feel my cuts from this morning open, my bandages re-soaking through with blood. The skin bond was not holding, the non-lacerated tissue ripping free of the adhesive. Then, Bella kissed me. Her lips were warm and demanding on mine. Her kittenish whimpers went straight to my cock as our lips moved together. I tried to push her off, but her weight, slight though it was, was too much for my torn muscles. Aro had done too much damage. I might actually have to get Edward to stitch me up.

The sound of tires on the drive and the soft closing of a car door let me know that Edward was here. No one drove as fast down my street as he did. I had twenty seconds before he would come jogging up the steps into my home.

I fought to keep my face impassive as she kissed me. It was obvious that she was working out her own internal demons through her assault. If I rejected her, not only would she take it to heart and consider it an affront to her attractiveness, but it may prevent future playtimes. While I know that Edward has said "no," Bella most certainly has said "yes." But I will not take her without his permission. I will not let her cheat. I won't have him cheat. That's why I refused to touch him again until he came clean.

Bella's tongue pushed past my lips and I tore my head back. "Bella, we can't. Not like this. Whatever is bothering you, we will sit and talk."

She growled against my lips, her hand going down to palm my growing cock. "Your dick doesn't want to talk. You want me. You wanted to kiss me in your office that day but you didn't. You don't talk to Edward, you get him off. Why am I any different?"

She thrust her tongue into my mouth again and shoved me harder into the wood paneling. I groaned, a sound she took as me acquiescing. I could see blood seeping down my arm.

My whole back felt wet. The liquid stitches had torn open on all of them. Bella had unknowingly added at least seven more scars to my collection. I heard the door open as the world began to tilt slightly. The blood loss plus jet lag was catching up to me.

She grabbed at my crotch again, her thumb tracing the head of my cock. I moaned softly and tried to push her away. I was too weak to do more than lodge my hand on her shoulder and gain a precious few inches between our bodies.

"Bella, what have you done!? Get off of Jasper!"

I felt Bella move back and I began to slide down the wall. Edward's scent mixed with hospital antiseptic flooded my nose. "My God, what happened to you, Jasper?"

"My master. I was not appreciative of his gift."

Edward's arms went around me, one at my waist, the other under my legs.

"No, stop, the blood! Your clothes."

"Fuck my clothes, Jasper! You're my master and you're hurt. I'll take care of you."

Edward staggered slightly while carrying me down the hall into my room. He set me down on the blanket at the foot of the bed and carefully peeled my shirt from my body. Here, his surgeon's hands were sure and steady. Edward worked with blood every day, it would not frighten him.

"Jazz, this is a lot of blood. I think we need to get you to the hospital."

I shook my head, the room spinning as I did so. "No hospitals, Edward. Just fix me up here, please." I could hear the pleading in my voice.

"Jasper, sir, I am a doctor and I say you need to go to the hospital."

I took a deep breath and sat straight up to look into his worried emerald eyes. "I am your master and I say I'm staying here. Either stitch me up or I'll find someone who will."

Edward visibly paled and nodded. "Let me get my bag from the car."

"No need. I have everything you'll need. Someone with access to what I needed already stocked me a medical bag. It's in the linen closet in my bathroom. Top shelf on the right."

I wasn't going to tell him that it was one of his coworkers, my lovely Talia, who gave me my emergency kit. This certainly counted as an emergency. Edward's talents in the operating room would come in handy.

He came back quickly, two extra white sheets from the closet in hand. He spread them out on the bed beside me, and helped me lie face down on one. I turned my head to face him as I was lowered, wanting to watch him work.

"You don't have any anesthetic in the bag, this is going to hurt."

I gave him a gentle smile. "It won't hurt worse than getting them. The good news is that I hurt so badly, I probably won't even feel the needle."

"Oh, you'll feel it. I'll be quick though and attempt to minimize the scarring." He paused and touched where I knew the "A" had been carved. "Who did this to you?"

"My Master."

Edward let out an inhuman growl. "Wasn't whipping you enough? He fucking cut you. Can't I please take you in to the hospital? I need more than you have here. I need to get that glue off so I can do clean lines."

"I'm already damaged goods, a few more scars don't matter. Just stop the bleeding."

A knock on the door made us both turn. "Master, I don't know where your washing machine is."

I felt Edward bristle as James called me his master. Then he moved away from me. James was wearing a pair of jeans, worn low on his hips so that you could see the well-chiseled "v" leading down his pelvis. I could not see Edward's face in this new position, but I did hear a sudden intake of breath.

"James? James French?"

* * *

**A/N: **You can go back to chapter 6 for more information on how Eddiekins and Jamesypoo know one another. Do you think they will have issues?


	21. Is That a Medical Degree in Your Pants?

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: Skip the panties and grab a towel, seriously. The boys ran away on MM1 a bit while writing and ended up in a compromising position.  
**

**Edward POV **

**

* * *

  
**

"Good surgery, Edward." My father said. "I think she'll be fine."

I blew out a breath as I washed my hands. "I hope so. We're too young to be thinking about death."

Carlisle chuckled. "Son, it happens."

I shook my head. I knew it happened, but that didn't mean I was thrilled with the concept of being face to face with someone my age dying. I glanced at the clock. Bella had no doubt picked up Jasper by now. _Wonder if he'd mind if I came by? I'm sure not…I wouldn't want to not be there. Today would have been a therapy day for me anyway…_I was all but giddy with the prospect of seeing him again. I could only hope Seth wouldn't be there.

"Whoa. Woody alert!" Emmett said with a grin as he shoved me aside.

I shot him a look, willing my erection to go away. "There are three sinks in this room, Emmett. Must you act like a child and steal mine?"

"Yes, I must. So…Tanya get that engine revved up? Cuz, damn, bro, I hate like hell I didn't tap that shit."

"Maybe once she recovers…if Rosalie wouldn't have your balls for breakfast." I told him with a sly smile. My sister-in-law was a force to be reckoned with when she was pissed off.

Emmett's face broke into a killer grin. "Oh, I think Rosie's view on the subject would surprise you, bro. Anyway, I gotta get back to the office. See you guys later."

"Bye, Em," I said as I slipped my rings back on.

"Now, Edward," My father said and I blew out a breath. I had the feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Care to explain to me _why _you didn't tell Bella about Tanya?"

Fuck…I ran my fingers through my hair. "Dad, look, it's…complicated."

"Explain." He stepped out into the hall. "Come on, Bella's left already for the day, let's go to my office and talk a bit."

I ran a hand over my face, but I knew he wouldn't let me skip away from this discussion. We made our way back across the hospital to the offices and he shut the door behind us. "So," He said as he sat down behind his desk, still in his scrubs from earlier. "Tell me, why did you feel it would be right to lie to Bella? Surely you're not _that _stupid."

"Damn it, Dad. I was just…I…" I blew out a breath. I knew there were a lot of things I couldn't tell him. About me, about Jasper, but he did need to know _some _of it. "I…I did something, not stupid, but…hurtful to Bella, not long ago. Well, maybe it was stupid, but it was for the right reason, I don't know…"

I ran my fingers through my hair again. "Anyway, after that, I decided I'd never hurt her again. So…when Tanya came and told me what she wanted, I decided I'd keep that from Bella, keep her safe, out of the loop." I shot him a look. "And then _you _have to tell her…"

He held up a hand. "Do not even _think _about pinning this on me, son. Lying is wrong, especially to your spouse."

I slammed my fist down on the desk. "Damn it, Dad!" I repeated. "I was trying to _save _her feelings, not hurt them!"

"And in doing so, only hurt her further." He said softly. "Look, go, get out of here. You finished your rounds this morning, correct?"

I nodded.

"Then, go home, apologize. Make love to her, show her that you're an idiot, but you love her. Understand? Bella is too good a woman to be treated like this, Edward. You know this. No more lying."

I hung my head. It seemed as though that was all I had done to Bella lately, treat her like shit. Why was she continuing to put up with me? "Thanks, Dad." I said as I stood.

He smiled. "Everything you think is out of control now will work itself out. You've got your own issues you're coming out of. But remember, while you were in the dark pits of despair, Bella was in them with you, feeling your pain."

Great. As if I could feel worse. I nodded and walked out the door. I glanced at my watch. Well, I guess I have time to do something nice for my wife…

I ran and got her car detailed, cleaned inside and out. Then, I stopped and grabbed a bouquet of flowers, all her favorites, along with a box of truffles for her. I glanced at my watch again and decided she was probably still at Jasper's, I'd surprise her there…while I got to see my master, of course.

Excitement coursed through me at the thoughts of seeing him, though, I was terrified of what Bella had said to him. She hadn't let this thing go about wanting to join me and Jasper. And…truthfully? I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I mean, on the one hand, the thought was…well, to quote my brother, "fuckhot" but, at the same time, I didn't want my sweet, innocent Bella up to that kind of debauchery. _Wow, Edward. Double standard? _I sighed.

I hurried down the road to Jasper's house and smiled as I saw my Volvo sitting in his drive, looking as if it belonged there. _What? That's not right…_I shook my head. I think I need my head examined.

I picked up the small box, the gift I had gotten Jasper. Inside was a small wind chime for his porch. I knew how much he enjoyed his peaceful evenings, and this would help to relax him some. I saw it in the hospital gift shop and knew he had to have it. It was decorated with stones in greens and blues and had a very nice sound to it as the metal cylinders would strike each other.

I practically leapt up the steps and what I saw just beyond the screen door made my heart fall. Bella…Jasper…kissing…

In the two seconds my mind registered it and I saw red. But that was before I saw red of a different kind…blood, seeping down Jasper's arm. What the…? "Bella, what have you done!? Get off of Jasper!" I pulled her away and watched in horror as he sunk to the floor. "My God, what happened to you, Jasper?" I asked as I sank next to him.

"My master. I was not appreciative of his gift."

_What kind of sick fuck is his master, anyway? _I moved now, pulling him to me. I had to get him to his bed, had to see what was wrong with him. _Oh God, don't let him die on me…_I felt a bit weak at the thought.

"No, stop, the blood! Your clothes." He said weakly.

"Fuck my clothes, Jasper! You're my master and you're hurt. I'll take care of you." I lifted him, not effortlessly…he weighs almost the same thing I do, and carried him down the hall to his room. I put him down on the bed and carefully peeled his shirt from his body. I couldn't quite hold in the gasp as I saw all the red, open welts bit into the flesh of his back. "Jazz, this is a lot of blood. I think we need to get you to the hospital."

He shook his head. "No hospitals, Edward. Just fix me up here, please." He was begging. My master was begging me. And with good reason, I suppose. If I took him to the hospital, it would more than likely be reported to the authorities. However…"Jasper, sir, I am a doctor and I say you need to go to the hospital."

He took a deep breath and looked at me. I could see the pain warring with the determination in his sapphire eyes. "I am your master and I say I'm staying here. Either stitch me up or I'll find someone who will."

The order came swift and strong, leaving me no place to argue. So I merely nodded. "Let me get my bag from the car."

"No need. I have everything you'll need. Someone with access to what I needed already stocked me a medical bag. It's in the linen closet in my bathroom. Top shelf on the right."

I didn't want to know who had done it, honestly, so I dashed into his bathroom. It looked so different now. When I had been here by myself I was so caught up in my lust as I showered and played…but now it seemed so white, so bright…so…clinical, even.

I found the bag, grabbing some sheets as well. I spread them out next to him on the bed and moved him, ever so gently, so that he was now lying face down. He turned his head to face me.

I pilfered through the bag, finding the cat-gut sutures I would need. I gathered some sterile pickups, still in their autoclave packaging, along with some forceps. Next, I gathered some bandages and looked in the bag for some Xylocaine or Lidocaine, coming up empty handed. "You don't have any anesthetic in the bag, this is going to hurt."

He smiled, but it came out as more of a grimace. "It won't hurt worse than getting them. The good news is that I hurt so badly, I probably won't even feel the needle."

I winced. "Oh, you'll feel it. I'll be quick though and attempt to minimize the scarring." I ghosted my now glove-covered hand over him. The lashes were horrible, that much was true, but it was the "A" carved into his flesh that disturbed me the most. "Who did this to you?"

"My Master."

I growled at the response. _Damn it, Jasper. Why do you let them do this shit to you? You're the strongest fucking person I know! You don't have to take this! _"Wasn't whipping you enough? He fucking cut you. Can't I please take you in to the hospital? I need more than you have here. I need to get that glue off so I can do clean lines."

"I'm already damaged goods," He said softly. "A few more scars don't matter. Just stop the bleeding."

I felt the tears prick my eyes. Jasper deserved better than this. Was this how I would end up? Did I want that? No, I didn't. But I knew I couldn't walk away from Jasper, even if I tried. Was that how Jasper felt? Was he as loyal to his master as I already was to him? I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to that question. Just then, a knock sounded at the door.

"Master, I don't know where your washing machine is."

I bristled at the voice. _Damn you, Jasper. You just _had _to bring someone home with you, didn't you? _I pulled away from Jasper and looked up. The man was wearing a pair of low-slung jeans and no shirt. _What the hell were they doing? Have they and Bella…? _But then I got to his face and sucked in a breath. "James? James French?"

He smiled, a slightly cold, somewhat sinister smile. "Edward. It's been a long time. I was so surprised when my master said he knew you. Are you one of his subs, too?"

I blinked and almost as if I could read his mind, could hear Jasper pleading with me. _We're just friends, please, please say we're just friends…_I smiled at James. "Jasper and I are good friends. We run together. He's also my therapist." I would take his secret to the grave. I was to tell no one outside of Bella about mine and Jasper's…arrangement. And I wouldn't.

I saw Jasper's muscles relax as I said, "James, as much as I would enjoy catching up, and it really _has _been a long time, I think I need to take care of my friend now. If you could give us some space…?"

He bristled visibly. "He is _my _master and I will look after him."

It was _my _turn to bristle. "Well, he's _my _friend and _my _patient, so, unless you have a medical degree hiding in those pants, my suggestion to you is to get the hell out of here and let me fix him as best I can."

James stood there, his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

"James," Jasper said softly. "Go. Feel free to explore the lake and wooded area about the house. Give us some space. Please see if Miss Bella needs anything, she's very sensitive to blood. Perhaps she needs something to drink? Be a good host in my stead."

James bowed his head, and for some reason, that just pissed me off. "Yes, Sir." He said before turning on his heel and marching back out the door, shutting it behind him.

I blew out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, only to find Jasper chortling. "What?" I asked.

His chuckling only grew. "Oh, my…I thought one of you was going to piss on me and mark your territory."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Was I wrong to tell him we're just friends?"

He turned his head again to look at me and now I saw something new in his eyes, fear. "No, Edward. You were right. Under no circumstances is _anyone _other than Bella to know of our true relationship. Do you understand? That's an order."

I bowed my head. "Yes, Sir. I understand completely."

He smiled at me. "I'm so glad to see you, Edward. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

I felt my heart warm. "I've missed you too. So much has changed, it seems, and in such a short time too. This week has gone on forever." I glanced at his back. "But I believe it went on much longer for you…"

Jasper made a scoffing sound. "It could have been a lot worse."

I paused before going to clean his wounds. "Have you had it much worse than this?"

"You've seen the old scars." He said dispassionately. "Surely you can guesstimate if they were worse than this."

"Why?" I asked as I continued with the antiseptic. The hard part was going to be removing the liquid bandaging. I hate the adhesive. It was fine for kids that come in with scalp lacerations, but for anything else, it's a right pain in the ass.

"He is my master."

"Jasper, Sir, if you were to do this to me, I would never come back."

He sighed. "That's the difference between a true sub and one that pretends to be one, Edward. If you were my true sub, you would know that what your master does is for your own benefit."

I let out an indignant snort. "And _this _taught you something? Whatever can fucking up your back teach you?"

He sighed again. "I don't expect you to understand…" His words were starting to slur.

"Jasper? Sir, I need you to stay with me, okay? Do you have _any _pain medication?"

"In…in my carry-on."

I snapped off the gloves and made my way to the door. "Bella?"

She came running down the hallway to the bedroom door. "Edward? Oh my God, how is he?"

I sighed. "He'll be fine."

"Did I…?"

I shook my head. "He had the wounds. You probably didn't help them, but he came home with them."

"I should have noticed, but I was just so mad at you and I just…"

I shook my head. "Can we not discuss this now?" I noticed James lurking by the door to the kitchen. "I need Jasper's carry-on bag, okay?"

She nodded and sprinted off. I turned to look at Jasper and saw him wincing slightly. "Bella's bringing your meds."

Now, with some effort, he managed to say, "Thank you."

I wished like hell I had something I could knock him out with. "James!" I called.

He appeared at the end of the hall again. "Get me some alcohol. Strong shit." I was about to do what they warn you not to. Bella and James returned moments later almost simultaneously and I saw a look cross over Bella's face. I'd seen that look before. She was afraid of this man. Why, I wasn't sure. I gave her a warm smile. "Let me get Jasper situated, love, you go on home, okay? I think Rosalie wanted you to join her for a Tupperware party or something, didn't she?"

Bella's face lifted into a small smile. "It was a 'Passion Party', Edward, and yes, as a matter of fact…"

I pulled her to me for a gentle kiss, whispering in her ear, "Go, I know he's making you uncomfortable. We'll talk later. I love you."

Her eyes flashed momentarily. "I'm still mad at you." She said loudly, so James could hear it. "But I love you too."

I smiled. Her kittenish anger was cute, and sexy as hell. "I'll see you at home."

She nodded and her hand slipped into my pocket, digging out her keys. "The keys to the Volvo are on Jasper's entry table."

"Thank you, love." I told her once more.

She bit her lip, looking past me at the man on the bed. "Edward…"

"Later." I said, a bit stiffly. "Much later."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay. Bye, Jasper." She called softly before turning and walking back down the hallway.

I watched her for a moment before I grabbed the bottle of booze out of James' hand and shut the door in his face. I gave the now-shut door a little smirk and made my way back to Jasper.

"Bella's…pissed." Jasper said.

I snorted. "I think we're all going to have to sit down and discuss what I walked in on."

"I'm…sorry, Edward. She…she attacked me."

"Rest, my friend." I said as I poured him a large shot from the bottle James brought. "Drink this and take your pain meds."

He lifted his head and I saw a grin flit across his face. "Don't they counteract each other?"

I shot him a look. "Well, if you have no numbing medications, and you refuse to let me take you to the hospital, I at least want you doped up."

"Ahhh…" He said before he downed the pills and the shot. "Just so you know," He said as he handed me the glass. "If I die because of this combination, I'm coming back and haunting your ass."

I grinned. "Is that literally or figuratively?"

He laughed. "Both."

"Good. I've been working up to that, you know." I said softly as I donned another pair of gloves and began the stitching. The wounds were deep. I only hoped I had enough sutures to do them all up.

"You have? Tell me about it."

"Jasper, you're lying on your stomach. It will become uncomfortable for you…"

I heard the humor in his voice as he said, "So, you think you talking about sex will excite me?"

I smiled. "I hope so."

"I'm a big boy, Edward. I can take it. Please, regal me with your misadventures while I've been away."

And so, I did. Not because he really wanted to hear them, though, he may have, but because it kept his mind busy while I did my work.

After what felt like an eternity later, I finished the last stitch. "All done, Jasper." I looked at him and saw that he had dozed off. I checked his head, no fever, that was good, and his breathing was normal and steady. So I peeled off my gloves and made my way to the bathroom to clean up.

I scrubbed my hands and arms vigorously, but looking down upon myself, knew that was a lost cause. I was covered in Jasper's blood. Only now, did I start to feel nauseous. It was _Jasper's _blood on my clothing. I immediately stripped out of my bloody clothes and into his shower.

I let his smell surround me once more, but instead of it making me feel better, it only made me feel worse, and I sunk to the tile floor, sobbing. This was horrible. He shouldn't have to go through this. And then, as the hurt began to dissipate, I began to feel anger. Anger at this monster that hurt my Jasper.

_My Jasper? Where did that come from? _But it was true. Jasper was my master, _mine. _And he could have James, or Seth, or a million other subs, and that was fine, but if it came down to protecting him, _I _would be the one to do that. Hmm…maybe I need to get back in with Emmett's trainer…I had long since given up karate, but perhaps I needed to give it another go.

I stood, my new resolve firmly in place, and stepped from the shower…only to come face to face with James. "James…hey, man."

His ice blue eyes raked over my naked body. "Hello…Edward. It's been a long time."

I swallowed. "Yeah, yes it has."

"You know…you're not his sub."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're not his sub. I am. And I look after my master."

My eyes narrowed. "Well, Jasper is _my _best friend and I _always _look after my friends. Not to worry, your master will be returned to you in excellent health."

"You aren't surprised by his title?" James asked, yet, it didn't sound like a question.

"Jasper and I have a very…open relationship."

His eyebrow rose. "How open are we talking about?"

I smiled then. "I don't believe it's your place as a sub to ask these questions, is it?"

He let out a little growl. "I was sent here for Jasper. And I will look after him."

I nodded, though, I did notice the way he phrased the comment. He had been _sent_. Hmm. I would have to ponder that a bit. No good could come from that, could it? "Of course you will." I said, and, yes, I'll admit, it came out sounding a bit condescending. "_After _I've gotten him well. As I said, _I _am the one with an M.D. behind my name. You, however, are not."

His jaw clenched and I stared him down. Finally he smiled, though, I could tell it was forced. "Fine. I just wanted to check on my master. I'm tired. I think I'll go to my room and rest a bit. If he needs me…"

"I'll be sure to call for you." I said coolly.

His eyes traveled over my naked form one more time, but I refused to move or clothe myself. Not for him. I would show him that I back down from _nothing, _my Cullen genes were too strong for that.

With a slight incline of his head, he left then, closing the bedroom door behind him. I blew out a breath, slung a towel over my lower-half, clicked the bedroom doorknob locked, and made my way back to Jasper.

He was sleeping comfortably now. I slipped off his shoes and socks, then moved my hand under him to unfasten his pants, tugging them gently down his body. His underwear unwillingly came with them and I gasped at the lashes on his buttocks. They were healing, some scabbed over, others just red. Clearly he'd gotten these on some of his first days in Italy.

I went back into the bathroom and grabbed the salve he used on my wounds that first time he punished me and worked it into his injuries. I then covered him with a blanket and sat down in the chair, picking my cell phone from my pants.

I dialed Bella's cell. She answered on the second ring. "Edward? How is he?"

I blew out a breath. "He's fine. Look…I know we need to talk, but…I think I need to stay here tonight, look after him. If his fever spikes or his pulse rate drops, I'll have to take him into the hospital."

She sighed. "Okay. I'm…sorry I overreacted earlier. You're right. We do need to talk."

"Bella, I'm sorry. After everything I've told you lately, I don't expect you to trust me, but I just…I didn't tell you about Tanya because I didn't want you to think I ever cared enough about her. I didn't. She was one of the most annoying people I've ever had the horror of dating."

She let out a shaky laugh. "Now you're just saying that to make me feel better…"

"No, it's true, love. All it would take is you visiting her once and you'd know what I mean. You know how I am about exasperating people and she is one of the worst. I think part of my issues stem from her."

She giggled then. "Edward…why do I put up with you?"

"I don't know. You shouldn't. I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't."

I smiled. I had the feeling I wasn't the only one that was changing. "I love you."

A sigh. "I love you too, Edward. I'm going out to dinner with Rosalie after the party. She wants a cheeseburger. Apparently the penis shaped finger sandwiches aren't doing it for her. Emmett's going out to dinner with Tanya's husband, oddly enough, so I'll call you later?"

"Bella, love, I…I want you, Jasper and I to sit down and talk. I…" God, this was hard. "I don't want you to enter into this life, seeing Jasper's wounds only reaffirm it."

"Edward…"

"I'm not finished. But…if you want to…what I mean is…I don't want you to…" I blew out a breath. "It's not fair of me to deny you something when you're freely giving it to me."

The silence reached on for a little while. "You mean…?"

I took another breath. "If you wish to be with him…like I will be, I have no right to stop you. But, I beg you, please, if we're going to do this, going to open our marriage, we have to both be in agreement of who, what, when, where, and the like."

"Edward…"

"Bella?"

Another sigh. "Edward, are you sure about this?"

"No. But I can't take this away from you. I can't say _I _can do something but you can't. That's unfair and clearly me being nothing but an asshole."

"I don't want to be with anyone but you…and him. For now."

I swallowed hard as I could easily see a new chapter in our lives starting. "O-okay."

"We'll talk about this more when you get home?"

"I don't know when that will be."

"Take care of him, Edward. He has no one else, and I don't trust that James character."

I laughed nervously. I didn't trust James either. There was something about him…it unnerved me. No longer was he the boy I played with as a child, competed against in track as a teen, no, he was…hard, almost…cruel? It didn't seem possible, I hardly knew him, had only seen him today after God, fifteen years or so? "Okay, I'll sleep with one eye open, alright?"

"You do that. I love you."

"I love you more," I said softly before I heard her line disconnect.

"So, you _are _going to be generous." Jasper said softly.

I looked up. It was dark in the room, now, but I'd left the bathroom light on. "I can't be a bastard about this. Not knowing what I'm going to do with you. It's a double standard. And I abhor those."

He chuckled as he moved slightly. "So, you're going to take care of me?"

"Yes, Sir, I am."

"Good." He moved his blanket aside. "Then, care to take care of me now?"

I blinked and moved over to the bed. He had turned onto his side, and it was clear to see his prominent erection. "Sir? How can you…?"

He smiled sadly. "Many years of getting whippings and having to be at the ready while blood dripped down my back, Edward. Would you help me?"

I swallowed hard as I reached for the bottle of lube. I put some in my hand and slipped down into the bed with him, grasping his cock tightly.

"Fuck…" He muttered as I began to work him. "Yes, Edward. Just like that…" He was whimpering now as I continued to stroke him, my own cock growing rapidly.

I felt his hand fist in my hair as he pulled me to him for a kiss. Ahhh, how I missed that flavor. "Jasper…" I whispered against his lips.

His hips bucked and his cock touched mine as I moved on an upstroke. I shivered. "I'm close," he told me softly. I picked up my pace, eager now to get him off. It wasn't so much different than doing this to myself, but all the more satisfying.

With a low groan, a rough kiss, and a tug to my hair, he exploded all over our stomachs, drenching my cock in his cum. His hips stopped moving and his eyes opened. He smiled at me as I took my other hand and gathered up a fingertip full of his fluid. I sucked my finger into my mouth, reveling at the taste. He groaned a bit and I asked, "Do you mind?" As I gestured to my own need.

He shook his head. "As long as I can watch."

I moved my hand to my stomach, gathering up his cum before lubricating my cock fully. My eyes rolled back in my head as I growled. "God, Jasper. Feels so good…"

"Yes, my pet, it does, doesn't it? Do you like knowing you got me off? Do you like knowing you're jacking off in my cum?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

"Ahhh, I have a dirty boy on my hands, don't I?"

I thrust my hips forward and gasped as I felt his hand rub my balls. "Do you like that, Edward? Do you like me touching you?"

"Yes!" I cried again. I knew it wouldn't take me long, not after such a long week without him.

"Did you think about me? Did you fantasize about me? Did you get yourself off in my shower when you came in after our run?"

"Ungh…" How did he know that? "Yes," I whimpered. "God, yes, Jasper. I washed myself in your shampoo and your body wash and I played with one of your toys and imagined it was you entering me."

I felt him shiver next to me. "Tell me about it. What did we do?" I felt his hand moving atop mine now, his semi-hard cock brushing me.

"You…we were showering together. We were sitting together on your stone bench. You were…damn…you were rubbing me, jacking me off just like you are now, but then you moved me to sit on your lap…I took you inside me. We were connected like I've only ever experienced with Bella…you came inside of me, filling me with your seed…"

I didn't realize we had moved until I felt his hot breath sucking at my neck. He was now over me, in a dominant position, our cocks brushing as we continued to rub them. "Fuck, Edward…you make this so hard for me to go easy on you…"

"Then don't," I whispered.

"Edward…"

"No, Jasper." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Please? I want this."

His eyes closed, though, I could see the battle waging in his mind. "Edward…"

I reached up and grabbed a condom from the table. I opened the packaging, slipping it onto him before he could even think. He was now rock hard again. I smeared his cum onto the condom. "Jasper…"

"Fuck…Edward…"

I sat up, pulling him to me for a kiss. "Please?" I whispered again.

"No."

I kissed his neck, biting it slightly. "Please?" I whispered as I laved his ear with attention. My hand palmed him once more. "Please?"

He groaned. "Fuck…Edward…this won't be easy."

"I know, but I need you. Make my fantasy a reality."

His eyes flashed open. "On your knees, slave." He ordered.

My cock twitched as I moved to my hands and knees. His hand went around my chest and tugged me up to a kneeling position with him behind me. I could feel his hardness brushing me. I grasped my cock, tugging it as his fingers moved to me, stretching my opening. The sensation caused me to almost lose it, but I knew if we were going to do this, I'd need to hold out for just a bit longer…

"Edward…you're so fucking tight…this is going to hurt…"

"I've been practicing." I said as his teeth bit into my neck roughly. "Please, Jasper, please? I need you, so fucking bad…"

I felt his fingers slip away from me and I grasped my cock harder, tugging at my balls with my other hand.

"Put your one arm up around my neck." He commanded. I nodded and did as I was told, threading my hands in his curls.

His one hand traveled to my left nipple, his right hand going to my cock. "Is this how you envisioned it, Edward?"

I felt him, long and hard, poking me gently. "Yes," I moaned.

His teeth latched onto my skin as his hand traveled behind my back. "Get ready, Edward," He whispered.

I felt him, probing, probing, pushing, pushing, until he was fully seated inside me. "Ahhh…" I cried out, in pain, in pleasure, as his teeth clamped onto me roughly, taking some of the pain from down below, transporting it higher. His hand went back to my nipple, teasing, taunting, pinching, and his other hand started moving my cock as he too, began to move.

"J-Jasper!" I cried out, grasping the headboard firmly with my one hand, his hair with my other.

"Do you like this? Is this what you wanted?" He muttered, now licking the skin behind my ear.

"F-f-f-fuck yes." I murmured.

"Edward…you're so fucking tight…your ass is the sweetest I've ever had. Do you know how long I've wanted you?" Each word was punctuated with a tiny thrust, causing my cock to twitch with each movement.

"I…I've wanted you since before I knew I wanted you." I told him, tears leaking down my face. It felt so good, it hurt, but that too, felt good. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

"Edward…I'm not going to last long. You're so tight…" He whimpered.

"Jasper…oh, Jasper!" I cried. "I'm coming…" I said as I felt my orgasm start.

"Me…too…" He said, and with a few more thrusts, we let out joint cries of ecstasy.

My legs were weak as he pulled away. "Edward…oh, Edward…"

I could barely move. The sheets were covered in my cum, his cum, our sweat…I could only hope he hadn't pulled any of his stitches. And that was when I realized what I'd done to him. "Oh, Sir…I shouldn't have…are you alright?"

I turned then, forgetting my own pain, my own weak limbs, as I turned back to him. I found him reclining on his side, tugging the condom from himself. He tossed it to the wastebasket and smiled. "I honestly don't know when I've been so alright. Are you…"

I swallowed, it now occurring to me exactly what we'd done. I blushed and he chuckled. "Edward, you are too cute for words. Come, let us get up and cleaned up a bit." He stood with some effort and moved toward the bathroom.

"Sir, your stitches…"

"You do excellent work, Edward. I don't even feel them."

I followed him dumbly into the bathroom. Indeed, I had done excellent work. His back looked much better already. He turned to me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Edward, thank you. I hadn't…well, I wasn't planning on going there, not yet."

I smiled shyly. "I'm sorry Sir, but I'm afraid I seduced you."

His face was shocked for about a moment before he began to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews will convince fiberkitty to have them act out Edward's shower fantasy in the morning.


	22. The Morning After JPOV

**Dark Salvation **

**Chapter 22: The Morning After**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, we merely enjoy fucking with Edward, as does Master J apparently. **

**A/N: This chapter is split- half James POV and half Jasper POV. **

**Jasper POV=M/M SMUT WARNING  
**

* * *

**James POV**

The door to Master's bedroom was closed, as was the bathroom door. Walking into the living room, I found no one out there. Master and his guest, Miss Bella, must be _busy._ She certainly is a hot piece of ass. I wouldn't mind hitting that. I hadn't thought Eddie would do so fucking well for himself. I wonder if Emm ended up with a guy or girl?

Emmett. I haven't thought of him in years; I've been too busy living the life he forced me into. After our drunken night of lovemaking, he told me the next morning that he didn't want me. I couldn't stand to look at him with another brain-dead, plastic tits and ass, blond. So I ran and ran until Maria found me.

I saw Bella's wedding ring right away. The carat emerald cut diamond was at the top end in quality and from Tiffany's, if I know my settings. The Cullen boys wouldn't shop anywhere else. I wonder if her husband knows that she and Master are having a fling?

When Master introduced her as Isabella Cullen, the link to my past that I'd been hoping to avoid was made. I didn't want anything linking me to James French, abused son of a drunk mother with an asshole for a step-father. Aro's whip had nothing on Gary's belt or fist.

I'd taken his beatings and the verbal abuse from Mom because I had hope in my heart that Emmett would want me. I liked girls just fine, but there was always something about Emmett that drew me in. When I caught him noticing another guy our Junior year of high school, I made my move. With a bottle of Gary's Jim Beam and a bottle of Jack a guy gave me for giving him a wank through a porn shop glory hole, I showed up on Emmett's doorstep after he'd called to tell me his latest bimbette had dumped him for not remembering her birthday.

We had a party with Jim and Jack that ended with us in bed together. I let him rut on top of me and work out all the demons he was keeping inside of him. Meanwhile, I stroked his arm and chest, doing my best to show him how I felt. I was in love with one of my best friends. It was the only way I could show it, by letting him fuck me while I made love to him.

Emmett and I passed out sometime around one or two in the morning from the alcohol. I woke him up just after dawn, my lips and tongue wrapped around his pole. He didn't open his eyes until after he'd spilled his cum down my throat. He let out a strangled sound and shoved me off of him, asking what the fuck I was doing. His hands had just been tangled in my hair moments before, so it is not like he didn't know what I'd been up to.

I don't cut my hair because of him. He liked his girls to have long blond hair. I always hoped he'd come back for me. After a while, the long hair just became my thing. I don't really think about him anymore but I've kept my hair closer to what he'd want. When I beat the guy outside of a club in Albuquerque, I used a piece of glass from his broken beer bottle to carve "EC + JF 4ever" onto his ribcage. Funny, I never realized that it could be Emmett or Edward.

Edward was always a piece of work. His holier than thou attitude made me want to take him down a notch. I wanted to use Gary's belt and tie Edward down on my bed while I fucked him. I wanted him to beg for more with every inch I gave him.

Yeah, as a teen I was a pretty sick fuck. Maria taught me to channel my rage into perfect submission. Every crack of the whip flays open my back while my heart still lies shattered at my feet. Emmett's harsh rejection, telling me that he would never want me, broke something in me. He cut away my humanity, leaving a monster in its place.

Bella will be the key to getting even. She fears me, something that always gives me a quick thrill. The subs who instinctively knew to be scared of me were much sweeter when Aro finally let me take them. He'd promised me Leo. He was such a frightened little cub when he was captured. It angered me at first that Jasper, he wasn't _my_ master then, got to fuck him first while I gave him a blow job. I wonder if Master knows that Master Aro gave me Emily for the night when he refused to let me sleep in his room?

I walked through the living room once more, looking out the door. A new car was here. I must have missed the approach when I was putting the few articles of clothing I have away. My much being so loud is a bad habit I must break myself of here. Master Jasper is not fond of me, yet, and I must prove myself indispensable to him. I can't be sent back to Italy. I need to get even with Emmett. I need to make him want me. I'll eliminate anyone in my way. But I mustn't let Master find out. He'll order me to let it all go. What fun is life without a blood riddled hunt?

Walking past the windows, I saw a few streaks of oxidizing blood on the wall. I knew what it was immediately from cleaning Mistress Chelsea's rooms. Master's blood. That bitch hurt him! I must get to Master Jasper and take care of him.

I started back down the hall when I heard retching coming from the main bathroom. Master must be sick in there. I opened the door, but it wasn't my master. Bella was standing by the toilet, her hand wrapped in a towel while she dry heaved into the toilet. The sink was stained pink with blood. Master would want me to take care of her first. Guests always come first. I guess she and Master aren't having a fling.

"What can I help you with, Miss Bella?"

She jumped and paled further as she looked at me. "I... I... blood. Blood... bad. Jasper's back... I didn't know... I'm so stupid... Edward saw..."

Bella broke down into sobs between her words, the towel unraveling from a blood covered hand. She began to gag again. I pulled her toward the sink, wanting to wash off the blood. It was obviously the source of her upset.

Bella tried to jerk free from my touch in her panic, smearing my chest with remnants of Master's blood. I was the only one of them worthy to touch his blood. I belong to him; I am the one chosen to take care of him.

But Bella and Master, that I would love to watch. Or Bella without my master. I could take her right here, pull her down to the floor and have her ride me while her hands are still bloodied.

"_Oh God, James."_

_Reaching for her breasts, I tease her nipples into hardened peaks. Bella whimpers and throws her head back, the dark locks of her hair teasing her back. Sliding a hand between her legs to stroke her clit, Bella drops her hands to my chest to steady herself, the blood from Master leaving handprints on my skin. _

"_Bella, you needed this, didn't you? You needed someone who wouldn't betray you, someone who only wants you."_

_I'll make her want me and only me. Hurting Edward will hurt Emmett. Causing him even an ounce of the pain he caused me will make having this mahogany haired goddess even sweeter. Yeah, fucking this tight cunt until I tire of her would be a fine retribution indeed._

"James, don't you pass out on me, too."

I shook my head to clear it. Getting lost in a daydream would only hurt me here. Master Jasper loves me, he's so kind to me, but if I am not attentive to his guest while he is otherwise indisposed, I can expect the strap or worse when they leave.

I finished washing her hands and forearms and then gently dried them. Bella was staring at my chest as I did so, making me suddenly glad that I have worked so hard to stay perfectly chiseled. Making Leo lick honey off of my eight pack and my happy trail the other day was lovely. Once Master Jasper had been sent away, Master Aro wanted to play with Leo again. Master Aro delighted in watching Leo suck my cock, even if he did use a bit too much teeth. He has time to learn. Hopefully I won't be the one to teach him.

While Master Aro sent me here to ensure that we're not having another Mistress Angelique issue, or worse that Master Jasper is trying to retire out, I hope that I can convince Master Jasper to let me stay. I will be the best sub he has ever had. He has always been gentle with me, as gentle as the situation would allow, and I owe him everything for that. I won't let anyone stand between us. He is _my_ master, not theirs. They weren't given to him like I was. I was chosen for him.

Bella thanked me in a gentle voice before leaving the room. I ran one finger through the bloody hand print and then licked my finger clean. The metallic saltiness of it made my cock even harder than Bella's proximity had. Her scent, floral strawberries, was innocent and demanded corruption.

I knocked on Master's door, the pressure enough to open it. The door hadn't been fully closed as if it had just been nudged back with a foot. Master was lying on his stomach while a bronze haired man hovered over him. Edward had certainly grown up into a fine specimen. He'd grown into his long limbs beautifully.

He turned to look at me, anger on his face until he registered who I was. It's been what, fifteen or twenty years at this point? "James? James French?"

I smiled at him, not wanting him to be afraid of my plans. But he should be. I don't want him touching _my _master. "Edward. It's been a long time. I was so surprised when my master said he knew you. Are you one of his subs, too?"

He smiled at me before responding. "Jasper and I are good friends. We run together. He's also my therapist."

He must have given Master some medication as he began to relax upon the sheets. Edward turned to me with a fake smile, "James, as much as I would enjoy catching up, and it really _has _been a long time, I think I need to take care of my friend now. If you could give us some space…?"

I will not stand for Edward Cullen challenging me. "He is _my _master and I will look after him."

"Well, he's _my _friend and _my _patient, so, unless you have a medical degree hiding in those pants, my suggestion to you is to get the hell out of here and let me fix him as best I can."

My fists were clenched and I wanted to beat Edward into a bloody pulp. I'd bound Master's wounds just fine with what I was given. It's not my fault one of _them _did something to rip them open. I could clean and bind them again.

"James," Master said softly. "Go. Feel free to explore the lake and wooded area about the house. Give us some space. Please see if Miss Bella needs anything, she's very sensitive to blood. Perhaps she needs something to drink? Be a good host in my stead."

Oh, she needs something alright. I have something better than a medical degree in my pants, Edward. I've fucked every female sub or slave and at least ninety percent of the male subs and slaves in Master Aro's compound. I can use my cock better than you can dream about. But Master would not be pleased if I confronted a friend. Maybe they are just friends, even if Edward is too possessive of him. He must still be bad at making friends, leaving it to Emmett to get them close. How did he ever win Bella's affection? It will be easy for me, I know it.

I bowed my head. "Yes, Sir." I turned and left without a second look, closing the door behind me. Master's gentle laugh could be heard through the door and then sounds of them talking but I could not make out the words.

After tossing Master's towels into the washing machine to be washed later and pouring a glass of ice water for Bella, I went to the kitchen entrance and listened to their conversation as Bella ran down the hall, having heard Penny-head call her name. When he yelled for me, I considered just walking out the door but since Bella was getting Master's bag, I assumed it was important.

"Get me some alcohol. Strong shit."

I brought him the best stuff I could find, a bottle of Ruhm. If that didn't count as "strong shit," nothing in this cabinet would. Bella showed up at the doorway with the carry on bag at the same time I did with the liquor. Edward looked between us, obviously jealous of how close his wife was to my bare torso.

He wanted her away from me, it was easily seen in his face. "Let me get Jasper situated, love, you go on home, okay? I think Rosalie wanted you to join her for a Tupperware party or something, didn't she?"

She's been polite to me. I won't let Edward take both Master and Bella from me. They're the only ones who have been kind to me. I will take them from him and enjoy them both. I left them to their goodbyes, smiling as Bella told him that she was mad at him. Whatever he'd done, I would have to find out. I would never make her mad. I would make her sore, and probably cause tear stains on her cheeks as I spank her before fucking her, but I would never make her mad.

Edward shut the door in my face. That I did not like. He will pay for it all. He could have come after me when Emmett left. I had my cell phone still. He could have called.

After Bella left, I put some meat out to thaw for supper. When Master wakes up, he'll want something to eat. I went out for a walk, leaving the number to the phone Aro had given me on the kitchen counter.

I came back at six and the lights were out in the house so I went about making supper. I knocked on the door, expecting Master to answer or at least Edward to come see what I wanted. There was no response. But I could hear the shower running. I let myself in to ask about supper.

Master was sleeping peacefully, snoring slightly. Perhaps tonight I can come sleep on the floor beside his bed to keep an eye on him. I can't have him getting sick. I need Master to want me if I am to have a chance of staying in the States.

I could smell Master's shampoo so I knew it would be a while. The light filtering from the bathroom was enough to illuminate Edward's pants on the floor. After a quick peek that Master Jasper was still sleeping, I swiped Edward's wallet.

A picture of Bella in a midnight blue tank top holding a white rose was tucked inside with an assortment of twenties and tens. I pocketed the picture. It would make a wonderful focus later when I took care of my own cock. Master never said I couldn't touch myself while here.

Edward's drivers license was behind the plastic, I didn't want to mess with it. But his address was clearly visible. With that, I could go see Bella any time I wanted.

A quick visual search of the room showed a few pens and a note pad atop the dresser. I hadn't been in Seattle for so long that I would need a little help to remember it later. I heard the shower stop so I returned the wallet to Edward's pants and walked into the bathroom. I didn't like him showering in Master's bathroom. He should go home to Bella and leave Master's care to me.

Edward stuttered slightly, he hadn't been expecting me. His eyes seemed a little red. Edward must have gotten some of that herbal shampoo in them. "James…hey, man."

I took in his lean torso and rather healthy sized cock. It was longer than mine, but not thicker. He wasn't built like Emmett, but not unpleasingly so. "Hello…Edward. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, yes it has."

"You know…you're not his sub."

Edward simply blinked in response. "Excuse me?"

"You're not his sub. I am. And I look after my master."

His body tensed and I could see fire filling his eyes. "Well, Jasper is _my _best friend and I _always _look after my friends. Not to worry, your master will be returned to you in excellent health."

Your best friend? I thought he was your therapist and running buddy. I'll have to keep an eye on you. I don't want Master having a best friend. I will be his everything and leave you with nothing.

"You aren't surprised by his title?" You know about his secret life?

"Jasper and I have a very…open relationship."

Edward must be sleeping with him. That will stop now. "How open are we talking about?"

Edward gave me a cocky smile. "I don't believe it's your place as a sub to ask these questions, is it?"

I couldn't help my growl. "I was sent here for Jasper. And I will look after him." Master Aro wants me to take care of him properly.

Edward's condescending Cullen tone emerged. "Of course you will. _After _I've gotten him well. As I said, _I _am the one with an M.D. behind my name. You, however, are not."

His green eyes were on me and I had to grind my teeth to avoid snapping his neck. It's your damned brother's fault that I came on this path. I still had my education, just not until after Master Aro had me under his thumb.

Edward continued to glare at me so I decided to let him win this battle. The prize would be handed to me on a silver platter once he lets down his guard."Fine. I just wanted to check on my master. I'm tired. I think I'll go to my room and rest a bit. If he needs me…"

You can find your own damned food. I'll reheat Master's dinner when he's hungry.

"I'll be sure to call for you."

I can't wait to slap that smug grin off his face. I looked up and down his body one last time, nodded slightly- he is Master's _best friend_ after all, and then left, closing the door behind me. I heard it lock and growled. Another stupid fucking Cullen messing everything up.

* * *

**A/N: James is a bit of a sick fuck, isn't he? Every now and then we'll probably give you a peek into his mind. Now on to Jasper. Wow, this chapter is gonna be long.**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I awoke at 6 am when my phone started beeping. Saturday morning. I wonder if Edward would mind missing out on our run. Last night had hurt more than I had let on and the ache had turned into a throbbing. I wasn't running a fever so I was fairly certain that infection had not set in.

I slowly moved from my stomach to my side, looking at the beautiful man sleeping beside me. Last night was not just about the sex at all. Edward was providing me with a balm for the wounds he couldn't see, healing me in a way I could never repay him for. His need for me was a bigger turn on than even his touch.

But God, that touch! When he wrapped his hand around my cock, I thought I was going to explode immediately. But his hand had nothing on his ass. When I told him it was the sweetest, I meant it. I'd never had someone quite that tight. Edward's desire for me to fuck him, his pleading and begging, broke something inside me. I've never had a sub beg for me like that.

Even Talia, the only other sub that I have any level of fondness for outside of the arrangement, has never begged for me to fuck her. She has asked for "more" at times when our coupling was more light hearted, yet in the end it was always me claiming her for my pleasure, no matter how good I could make her feel. This, with Edward, was something different. I was giving in to his wishes, biting and sucking on his neck while I plowed his ass.

While I plowed his ass using my semen as lubricant. Fuck. For the first time in over seven years I'd failed to offer completely safe sex. The entire situation had been much more of two lovers and not a master with his sub.

I'd had other subs in my bed, but none that I enjoyed waking up to the next morning and certainly not one who I wanted to serve breakfast in bed. We'd gotten up around midnight, starving after our earlier work out and shower. Our touches were innocent in the shower, both of us exhausted after an emotional and painful day.

Edward turned over, a few locks of wayward hair falling into his eyes and his face twitched. I brushed it to the side and gently kissed his forehead. Edward stretched and then moved closer to me. He whispered my name sleepily and smiled before falling back into deep sleep.

"Edward, you need to wake up. It would be best for you to get home to Bella soon, perhaps take her out to breakfast."

I adjusted my position, my muscles complaining. I was doing remarkably well compared to yesterday morning but still sore, as expected. Master Aro's lesson would give me time to absorb it mentally as well as physically. If I asked my subs to provide perfect compliance, I could offer no less to my master.

"Don't wanna. It's comfy here and you aren't going to yell at me."

Edward's voice was sleepy and he carefully put an arm over my hips where my injuries had not been opened. "Master, thank you for last night." He tucked his head in under mine, snuggling against me.

An unusual warmth spread through me. I haven't felt this since the last night I held Alice before leaving for Maria's. I was falling for Edward in a dangerous manner. I could not help him if my heart got in the way. His affection for me would cloud his judgment.

"Edward, I'm going to tell you something and I need you to listen carefully. I'm not saying this because I want to hurt your feelings in any matter but because I am your master and it has to be said. Last night was amazing and thank you for wanting me. Thank you for letting me take you like that. I know you underwent a lot of changes to get to this point and I want you to know your sacrifice is appreciated. I appreciated it more than you will ever realize."

I took a deep breath. "After today, it will not be like that ever again. You are my sub. Yes, you are my friend as well, but you are my sub first. We cannot let the lines blur if I am to help you. First and foremost is your mental health. Because of that, Friday nights you will be here, all night if possible. Monday nights I will come to your home and will work with you there, with Bella as well. Monday will be our first group discussion after work. I'll bring pizza and we can have full disclosure over what can and cannot occur."

Edward nodded and waited for me to continue. "Edward, when it comes to Bella, as long as you are behaving yourself, I will conform to whatever wishes you have regarding my relationship with her. You have given her permission to be with me and if I condoned cheating, I could have had her at least four times by now, including when you walked in this afternoon. After you leave here, I am your Master. Our friendly conversations will be limited to work and our runs."

For just a moment, Edward looked almost ready to cry. "What about Wednesdays, Sir? Are you going to only see me twice a week now?"

Edward was panicking, his breathing nearing hyperventilation, tears freely flowing down his cheeks and onto my naked chest. I brought my hand up to his neck, coaxing him to look up at me. His eyes were shimmering with more unshed tears.

"Don't cry." I kissed both eyes. "Wednesdays will be here but will be more traditional therapy so that James can see us having the relationship we claimed. I'm not going to abandon you when you need me. What kind of Dom, therapist, or person would that make me be?"

"Now, kiss me Edward. Kiss me like you did last night one more time as you can't do that here again until James is gone."

Edward's tongue traced my lips so I opened to him. His tongue was burning hot as it tangled with mine, his body gently curving around mine. His natural dominant nature sought a position more suited to his power. His cock twitched and I could feel it swelling against my stomach. He'd lost his morning wood about two hours ago, a naughty dream waking him slightly as he whimpered Bella's name and mine intermittently.

He'd stroked himself in his sleep, coming with a low groan into my pillow, his semen coating the sheets. I'd laughed softly as he turned over, spooning up to me so that his back was against my chest and began to grind his ass into my cock.

I forced myself to ignore my need. Edward was no doubt uncomfortable from me last night and I would not cause him more discomfort while he could rest comfortably. Now, however, when he so obviously wanted me, I would gladly take him again. He would do well to acclimate to the intrusion although I have no worries that he will soon be able to accept my cock with only momentary discomfort.

Edward broke the kiss and looked at me, questions weighing down the sparkle in his eyes. "This is about Italy isn't it? You're worried they'll find out about me. I'll be careful Jasper. We can have something different. Fuck, we are different."

I waited for him to say the three words that would force me to walk away, sending him to Eleazar for further treatment. I will not let him throw away his marriage and his entire life for this. While Bella may be willing to share his body with me, she could never share his heart. Could she? Could I share his heart? I could give him today and then Monday night he'd see my Dom side firmly in place once more. I would lock away my heart again, the way it needs to be.

"Forget Italy for now. Just think of me and the shower."

I brushed my lips against his and rolled out of bed, ignoring the protests my skin made. I looked back over my shoulder from the bathroom doorway. "Are you coming or should I call James in here to shower with me?"

I smirked as he jumped up and sprinted the distance between us, growling as he fell back against the sink, pulling me into his hips. "I want you, Master. Any part of you that you are willing to share with me."

"What if the only parts available are broken ones?"

His tongue thrust between my lips, conquering me. I groaned, fire filling me from head to toe, as his hands drifted to my ass, forcing our cocks against one another. I was already tight, my balls tingling at just this touch. He would be my undoing.

"Shower, Edward. You wanted me to take you in the shower."

He followed my lips as I tried to speak against his, succeeding in a mumbled phrase where only shower and take were intelligible. I backed us to the shower, glad that it was a walk in, and sat down on the seat while kissing Edward. He was bending in half and at the angle, I could have easily forced him to his knees and had him suck me while here.

I had already broken form last night in my behavior, no reason in pushing the envelope today. We have plenty of time for me to properly break him in. I reached for the lube and condoms, wrapping up my cock. There would be no additional foreplay. He was hard, I was hard, and I wanted him now.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Edward. Are you ready for me?"

He nodded, his hips jerking forward to brush his erection against my leg. I reached for his cock, stroking him lightly until he moaned. I turned him around so that he was facing away from me.

"Turn the water on."

He did as commanded and then backed up to me. I thrust two lubricated fingers within his entrance, lubing and stretching him for me. Edward tensed and held his breath so I reached around to palm his cock.

"Breathe, Edward. It will hurt more otherwise. Let your body relax for me. Prove to me that you want my cock in you."

My fingers massaged his inner walls, making my own ass ache with need. Master Aro was never gentle with me. It was always hard and fast, for his own desire. Master never fucked me to let me enjoy it.

I scissored my fingers apart, earning a keening wail from Edward. I rained kisses up and down the muscles across his shoulders, lapping at the sweat beading up and the occasional bead of water running down his neck. Sliding my cock between my fingers, Edward yelped as I pulled my fingers back, leaving me just inside him.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes, dammit!"

I withdrew just slightly, leaving just the tip of my cock within him. "Ah ah ah, Edward. That's not how you talk to me, is it?"

I reached around and rubbed a dribble of his precum over the head of his cock, teasing the sensitive flesh. "Are you saying that you want your master's cock inside your ass?" I gave him an inch and held him still so that he could not drop further onto me.

"Please, Master. I want you. I need you."

I licked at the toned flesh of his back and let my tongue trail up his spine as I shoved him down onto my cock, using his weight to make me fill him. Our combined moans echoed off the glass walls. Edward began to pant, his body adjusting to my size.

I reached around, palming his cock to distract him. His slit was oozing copious amounts of precum that I smeared across his cock. I wasn't going to last long this morning. I had no reason to. I would provide him his pleasure this morning afterwards.

"So fuckin' tight, Edward. Your ass was made for fuckin'. Made just for my cock."

My words were accompanied with deeper pulses inside of him. His body began to tense so I bit down on his ear lobe. "Don't come yet, Edward. Our fun isn't done. If you shoot now, I won't let you touch my cock for a month."

He whimpered and I could see him biting his lip. His nails dug into my thighs where he was balancing his weight. He was so very close. His ass was clenching down on me as he tried to stave off his orgasm, each tightening pulling me a little closer to falling over the edge.

"Master, I want you to fill me. Please come in me."

His arm came up over his head and pulled me by the hair so that our lips could just barely meet in a rough kiss. The change in angle set me off, my balls tightening to the slight edge of pain before releasing within him. I held him to me as my cock continued to thrust within him; waiting until I was fully spent before withdrawing.

Carefully pushing him up to his feet, I withdrew, holding the condom on until I was free and then tossed it into the garbage can outside the shower. He was holding his own cock as he stood in a half crouch, his body throbbing with need. If I was going to blur the lines, I might as well make it worth it. I'll set things right tomorrow.

"Edward, sit down on the bench. Reach above your head and clasp the towel bar. Do not come until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

He nodded, his hips rocking on the bench. I lowered myself to my knees on the floor, the hot water hitting my lower back. My tongue peeked out, licking my lips.

"Oh shit. Jasper, Master, Sir, no no no. I can't take it."

I arched an eyebrow and locked my eyes on his as I lapped at the salty sweet fluid on his cock. "Shit."

His head slammed back against the wall, but his eyes never left mine. "You didn't think you could take my cock either but you've had me twice now. Consider this is a lesson. James can withhold until I tell him. You want to be better than he is, don't you? I've seen how jealous you are of him. Make me want you more. Show me that you're the one I should have in my bed."

Edward grasped the bar above his head and took a deep breath, forcing his breathing to be even. I hummed around his shaft, taking him in until his cock nudged my throat. He made a sound that was a garbled mix of "more," "please," and "evil."

I licked the head of his cock again, the tip of my tongue poking at his slit. I'm a greedy bastard, I know, as I wanted every last drop he had to offer. A part of me wanted him to come just for me. If I had met him before Eleazar found me again, could Edward have saved me back then? Could he have prevented this whole life for me?

When my tongue pulled back, a strand of his precum trailed between his cock and my lips and he groaned, closing his eyes at the sight. I wanted to see him lose control, for me. I took him back in until my lips were on the smooth skin covering his pubic bone. I'd have to ask him what he thought of shaving now.

I tugged his hips forward and thrust my fingers within his still lubricated ass. "Gah!" He cried out and tensed around me while pumping his cock down my throat. I almost had him, he was so close.

"Come for your master, Edward. Give me everything you have." _Give me your heart._

He roared as he came, an inhuman sound that was undoubtedly going to bring James in here if we didn't finish soon. In our other times together, he had never let loose like this. Edward sat down on the floor of the shower with me. He kissed me softly, his tongue sweeping through my mouth to gather the taste of his come on my lips.

"You already have everything."


	23. Chapter 23: Group Therapy

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: If this chapter doesn't make you realize that Jasper will not break up Edward and Bella, Kitty will resort to drastic measures involving a naked Hot Bitch, Master Jasper, and pancake syrup in a manner you will not find hot and enjoyable.  
**

**Edward POV (Chapter 23)**

**

* * *

  
**

I walked out of Jasper's house with a spring in my step. Yes, I knew I was going home to a sleeping dragon, so to speak, especially after last night and this morning, but I couldn't help but be happy. Jasper had welcomed me. With open arms. Oh, I knew we all had a long road ahead of us, but still…he was my master, I, his sub, and we would figure things out.

I worried about leaving Jasper with James, but then, I knew Jasper was a grown man, probably more capable of handling himself than I myself was, if the truth was known. So, with a whispered, "Goodbye, Master," to Jasper and a smirk and wave to James, who was down by the lake, I left and traveled back to mine and Bella's house.

I let myself in and found her standing at the sink, rinsing out a coffee mug. "How is he?" She asked as soon as she saw me.

I sighed, thinking of all that had happened since I'd last seen her. "Fine." I said softly.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Maybe he needs you to stay with him longer, oh, do you think he'd like it if I fixed him some soup? I had thought of fixing my Southwest Chicken soup, you know he'd probably love it…"

I stepped to her. "Bella, love, stop. He's fine."

"I hurt him, Edward! I couldn't stop thinking about it! It took three margaritas and Rose doping me up with something to make me sleep."

I pulled her to me for a hug. "Bella, love, you didn't do that."

"But I…"

I shook my head. "No, love, you didn't do that to Jasper. He went to Italy to see his master this week."

Her eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her mouth. "Edward! He…that…you mean…?"

I nodded. "Jasper has to answer to someone too, a rather sick fucker…" I said, the last bit under my breath.

"Oh, Edward! Do you think that you'll…Jasper would never…"

My mind automatically went to hearing Jasper say to me, "_That's the difference between a true sub and one that pretends to be one, Edward. If you were my true sub, you would know that what your master does is for your own benefit." _

It still stung. I sighed. "No, Bella, Jasper's…not like that."

"But you have been whipped by him before." She stated.

I shook my head. "Not…like that. What was done to Jasper was sadistic. Jasper's not like that."

"That you know of." She stated flatly.

"Like you care." I retorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked huffily.

"You're willing to fuck him."

"So are you."

"That's different."

"How?" She asked as her eyebrow rose.

"He's _healing _me."

She snorted. "Come on, Edward. You aren't that stupid, are you? Sure, I know he's helping you, but really? What he's doing with you is no different than what the doctors did to the women in the early nineteen hundreds. Giving orgasms and or shock treatments as therapy?" She rolled her eyes. "You're getting orgasms and treating it as therapy."

"You wouldn't understand." I whispered. She would never see what Jasper does for me.

She sighed, obviously thinking the same thing. "How is Jasper this morning?" She asked again.

"He's fine."

She bit her lip and looked at me. "What?" I asked her.

"Wh-where did you sleep?"

I winced and she had her answer. "I see. So, what? I'm sure he wasn't well enough for…" Her eyes grew wide as she looked at my face. "Edward? Did you and Jasper…?"

"Yes." I managed to eek out the answer.

Her mouth fell open for just a moment before she said, "And?"

This time _my _mouth fell open. "You want details?"

"I think I'm entitled. I mean, if I have to sit through Rosalie telling me all the ins and outs of her and Emmett's sex life, then I should certainly know what my husband does in _his _sex life."

Ouch. Yeah, sweet, innocent, angelic Bella had taken a backseat. I'm not sure yet what title I'd give this one. I thought of a way to salvage this and not turn it into an argument. I thought back to all the things she'd said to me over the past week while Jasper was gone and I had an excellent idea. I smiled.

"What?" She asked.

I grinned. "Well, would you like me to tell you…or would you like for me to _show _you?"

Her eyes grew infinitely wider. "Sh-show me?"

I smiled and pulled her to me, suckling her neck. She did taste lovely. It would be all too easy to imagine her and Jasper together with me now. Jasper entering me from behind as I pounded into Bella…yes, it would be wonderful…in due time, that is. I certainly didn't want to do anything of the sort _now._ "You always say you're eager to try new things…" I purred into her ear.

"Edward. Fuck," She whimpered as I pulled her head back by her hair.

"Do you want me to tell you every fucking thing we did as I plow into you?"

"Fuck…Edward, yes!" She screamed. That was all it took for me to lift her and carry her up the stairs to our room. I tossed her to the bed and said, "Get your ass undressed. Now."

I saw her swallow hard before scrambling out of her pajamas. She had slept naked, I assumed last night, and I wondered if she pleasured herself in her haze of alcohol and medications. A glance at the bedside table gave me the answer as one of her large "Edward size" dildos sat, looking forlorn by himself. Normally if she drank, she got horny. I wonder if she even remembered doing it.

It took me only a moment to slip off Jasper's jeans and t-shirt, my own clothing had been ruined by his blood, not that I cared. All that mattered was that he was well.

Bella laid back on the bed, her bare pussy glistening with her juices. Ahhh…no matter how pissed off she may be at me, she had gotten excited, either by the idea of what I would do to her, or the idea of Jasper and I together, I wasn't sure. I moved beside her and kissed her violently. I pulled away and asked her in a gruff voice, "Do you want me to tell you everything that happened last night?"

"Yes," she stated.

I nodded and moved her hand to my erection. "The first thing I did was I lay next to him. He asked me to help him…relax for the evening. So, I did." I moved her hand up and down my shaft. She got the idea and began stroking me as I started kissing her chest, her neck, her face.

I felt myself close and said, "I got him off…he sprayed my cock and stomach with his cum…" She moved faster now and it only took a few more jerks of her hand for my release to arrive and my cum to jet out onto her waiting body. My eyes rolled back in my head. "Fuck…"

"What happened then?" She asked me softly.

I smiled and leaned over to grasp the vibrator. I turned it on and swirled it around in the cum that covered her. When it was wet, I slipped it toward her clit. "He returned the favor." I shoved it into her and her hand grasped my hair roughly.

"Edward!" She screamed and I knew I had gotten her close, if not had gotten her off, just from the motions. I fingered her clit, rubbing her furiously as I continued to plunge the cock in and out of her. She cried out again and I smiled. "What happened next surprised him."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What?" She asked, her voice but a whisper.

"I asked him to fuck me."

Those doe eyes grew wide. "And?"

I kissed her neck softly before my lips traveled up to her ear. "And he did."

I pulled away and said, "He didn't want to, he wanted to wait, but I needed him. He was hard and ready for me again already." I said as I rubbed my once more hardened length against her. "And when he finally gave in, he said, 'on your knees, slave' and I got on my knees."

She looked at me and I nodded. She moved on shaky legs until she was kneeling in front of me. I moved behind her and slipped a condom from the nightstand on. We'd been using them on the anal toys to help aid in the cleanup.

"E-Edward." She said uncertainly.

"Shhh," I said into the skin of her neck as I slipped a finger into her pussy. Once I had gotten it wet enough, I plunged it into her puckered hole. She moaned and I added another finger. She was close now, and I watched with satisfaction as her hand traveled down to her clit, working it furiously while the vibrator worked her pussy.

"Edward, oh, fuck, oh, fuck," She moaned and I smiled as I nipped her neck. She came with a low whine and I pulled my fingers away.

I moved my hand to her front and did as Jasper had, gathering up some of my cum and rubbing it onto my erection. "This will hurt, love, but it will feel so good…"

"Edward?" She asked hesitantly, but my fingers found the dildo, plunging it gently in and out of her, working up a rhythm before I began my descent into her. My God did it feel good. No wonder Jasper enjoyed it so much when he fucked me. It was unbelievable. So tight, almost painful it was so tight. Was I that tight? My ass was still sore, so I had to say yes.

She cried out and her hand reached behind her to violently pull at my hair. It hurt and I bit her neck. She screamed and I felt a bit more wetness seep out of her, dripping onto the sheet. "You like that?" I whispered into her ear.

"Fuck. Yes. Edward. More. Harder."

"Grip the headboard, love, I'm about to take you on a wild ride."

Both her hands grasped the iron headboard and I pulled her hair back, letting it fall down between us. It was so long, it tickled my pubic bone and that, too, felt delicious.

I worked the vibrator in and out of her again, upping the pace of the rhythm until I felt like I was going to explode. "Bella…"

"Ungh…Edward…more, harder, faster…"

I was moving rather quickly now, my balls slapping the hand under her that worked her pussy and clit and I felt her tighten around my cock. "Shit," I muttered as she continued to tighten around me and I said, "Bella, not…gonna…last…much…longer…"

She grasped my hair once more, pulling all the harder and I felt her hips rocking against me as she screamed one last time, coming so hard the vibrator slid out of her from the violence of her orgasm.

My cock was still seated deeply within her and I tightened my grip on her, my fingers working her clit, determined for her to stay on that high as I came. With a roar of my own I felt myself let go and I bit her collarbone savagely as she cursed, her fingernails digging into my scalp.

"Fuck, holy shit," I muttered as I pulled away.

She fell limply to the bed and moaned. The doctor in my sprung into action. "Bella, love? I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

She moved her head and looked at me. "Did it hurt you when Jasper fucked you, Edward?"

"Yes," I told her honestly. "But it felt terrific."

She nodded. "Then there is your answer."

"He's coming here, Monday, for our therapy session for the three of us to talk."

She nodded again and yawned. "And when Monday comes, I'll be ready with a slew of questions."

"But until then?" I asked.

She looked at me with loving eyes. "I don't want to fight, Edward. Let's just…pretend this isn't coming for a few more days. Your mom wants to have Sunday brunch tomorrow. We need to go. Let's just pretend none of this is happening for the rest of today and tomorrow, okay?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Bella…"

"I know, okay? I know that isn't the answer, but please? For me?"

I nuzzled into her neck. "Bella, I want this, I want _us _to be okay."

She sighed. "We will be. Eventually."

I blew out a breath. I knew avoiding the issue wasn't helping either of us. I'd already learned from my master that I needed to let things go and not let them fester. But if Bella refuses to talk to me about it, what could I do but wait for Jasper to help us. Together.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure how we managed to make it through Saturday and Sunday. It was as if a dark cloud was just on the horizon and both of us were too scared to comment on it. We walked on eggshells around each other during the day, but at night we fucked like animals. She was violent, and so was I, both of us exorcizing the demons in us, the demon that waited just below the surface of our relationship. I could only hope Jasper could help us when the time came.

Monday went about its usual manner, nothing exciting ever really happens in the world of Gastroenterology, and I was quite thankful of that fact. My mind had been running on autopilot anyway.

I smiled at Dr. Talia Grayson, who had been working with me on our latest patient, a victim of a hit and run. "Well, we did what we could. Good job on that leg, Talia."

She beamed as she stripped out of her gloves and moved to the sink. "Thanks, Edward. I really thought we lost him before you found that bleeder."

I paled. It had been bad. I couldn't find where he was bleeding from and it reminded me too much of what started all of my troubles. But I had remembered the ring under my scrubs and soldiered on. "Yes, well, thankfully we managed to get it under control."

She looked up and at the poor kid still lying on the gurney as the neurosurgeon completed his work. "Do you think he'll make it?" She asked softly.

I looked into the room. It was so hard to see such young children struck down. And this one was but six years old. "Well, it won't be for a lack of "McDreamy" trying. The man refuses to give up."

She nodded with a giggle. "You're right about that. Can you believe the nurses and interns gave him that awful nickname?"

I chuckled. "Better that than "Hot Bitch," which is what they call my father."

She laughed once more. "Well, that's true, though, no offense, Edward, but your father _is _a hot bitch."

I groaned. "Don't, Talia, please don't go there."

We finished cleaning up and she lifted a necklace from her shirt. She pulled three rings from it and promptly dropped all three. "Well shit." She muttered.

I chuckled and bent to help her find them. I felt along under the sink and said, "Aha, here's the little bugger." I lifted it up and couldn't quite hold in my gasp. The kanji was eerily familiar, as was the silver colored metal. I swallowed hard. "Th-that's an interesting ring you have there, Talia."

She smiled. "Yes, a very dear friend gave it to me."

I nodded. "You're a very lucky girl then, to have been given such a precious gift."

She took it gingerly, as I would do with my own and slipped it onto her right ring finger. "I like to think so." She said softly. Then she giggled. "I guess I'll have to get a bigger size soon or have it stretched."

"Why is that?" I asked, out of sheer politeness.

She was beaming as she said, "I just found out that I'm pregnant."

I'm sure all the blood drained from my face and I had to grip the side of the sink as my head swam and my knees went weak. "Th-that's lovely." I managed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go…do some rounds."

She nodded, not even paying attention to me as one of the other surgeons got her attention. I felt weak, I felt sick, I felt…betrayed. In that instant my head cleared and my blood pressure spiked and my fists clenched and I knew exactly what I had to do.

I dialed Jasper's cell phone, though; I didn't really want to do this over the phone. He answered on the first ring. "Hello, Edward."

That calm, cool façade almost did me in. "Are you…available?"

"Are you alright, Edward?" He asked me, sensing my mood, no doubt.

"Yes, Sir, I just wondered if you had a moment." _Observe the niceties, Edward, _I thought to myself.

"I'm in the office catching up on some paperwork. Feel free to come on by."

I didn't respond as I snapped my phone shut and hurried across the hospital. It took me five of the usual fifteen minutes to get to his office. His secretary, Juniper? Julia? Jessica? Whatever the fuck her name was, looked at me with a bored expression and said, "Do you have an appointment?"

I growled, "We're friends. Edward Cullen. He told me to come by."

She sighed and punched the intercom button. "Dr. Whitlock? An Edward Cullen is here to see you. Says you're friends and that he was to come by?"

A pause, and then, "Send him in."

I didn't wait for her to get up. I marched in, slamming the door behind me. He glanced up at me, bored looking also. Clearly the paperwork before him wasn't holding his interest very well. "Hello, Edward. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Could you not wait until tonight?" He chuckled.

"You motherfucking piece of shit. You gave _her _one of your rings? And now you got her _knocked up_?!" I was seething.

His eyes widened just a fraction before a cold look settled on his face. "_Who _I choose to collar and _what _I do with them is _my fucking business._ You are my _sub _and a poor one at that. I knew it; I knew I was wrong…" He stood, wincing slightly, and began to pace. "I knew it was a mistake to do this with you. I knew I couldn't let myself…" He stopped and turned to me. "To whom are you referring?"

"You mean you have more than just me and Talia Grayson as subs in this hospital?"

"You talked to Talia?" He asked, anger evident in his voice.

"She didn't say a fucking thing about your precious secret, Jasper. She has the ring! She dropped it when we finished our surgery. I helped her find it. Imagine my surprise when I find that it's one of _your _rings. How could you? You son of a bitch!"

His hand shot out and slapped me, hard. "How dare you, Edward. You know nothing of my life, my decisions, _nothing._"

He slapped me again. "Do you think you're the only man I've ever fucked? Do you think that you're the only one I _want _to fuck? You're not. And furthermore, my decision to be with anyone, _or _who I collar is my _own _decision. I've had a many a sub in my day. There are quite a few that wear my ring. And let me be perfectly clear on one thing…there _will _be other subs _after _you leave me, Edward."

"I would never…" I started.

He snorted. "Please, Edward. I'm not stupid. Of course you will. Our time together is but a vapor, it will be gone before you know it."

"No…" I said, shaking my head vigorously. "No, Jasper, please, say that it's not true…" I fell to my knees before him. "I'm sorry I'm so bad at this. I'll try to be better, I'll try…"

"Enough." He commanded roughly. "We will discuss this tonight. You want Bella to have full disclosure? Then it's about time she knows _exactly _what I do to you."

I felt my mouth go dry and my eyes widen. He smiled. "Ah, I see. You aren't really ready, are you? You aren't ready for her to know everything."

I shook my head. "No, Master," I said, slipping back into his proper name. "She knows. I even told her what we did Friday night and Saturday morning…"

His eyebrow lifted. "Is that a fact? And how did she take the news?"

"She grew quite excited." I whispered.

"And what happened then? Did you talk about this? Discuss it?"

I hung my head and he had his answer. "You two are acting like petulant children. I am _not _a toy for you two to fight over, Edward. I will _not _play into any games between the two of you."

He sighed and stepped away from me. "_This _is why I don't get involved in married people's lives."

"Talia is married." I said, before I could control my tongue.

His eyes narrowed at me. "I didn't say you could speak. However, I will answer. Talia is married, but she was mine first. When she grew…attached to Aaron, I made sure she was certain that she wanted him and then proceeded to tell him of our secret. He knows she belongs to me. I allow her a life outside of our…arrangement, but she knows who her master is. I gave her my blessing for her to become pregnant by her husband. They have been trying for months."

"So…you and she…" I started and his eyes grew colder.

"You aren't proving to be a very capable slave today." He said stiffly.

"Sorry, Sir." I said.

He blew a calming breath out. "Yes, she and I have been together. No, the child is not mine. Of that, I am certain. I wish no child to have my bloodline. It would be highly unfair."

I didn't ask what he meant, though, the longing to know was burning a hole in me. I stayed where I was, on my knees, waiting for him to finish.

"Edward, go. I'll deal with you later. I only came in to sign some paperwork and see what my week is like. I have no patients today…" He looked up at me. "Well, except for the special ones."

I felt my heart warm and my cheeks stain pink. I widened my eyes as I looked up at him and he chuckled. "You really are a shitty sub, Edward. I don't know what it would take to truly break you. The thought boggles the mind. You may speak."

"Th-thank you, Sir, truly. I'm so sorry I'm so bad at this."

He motioned me over and I made to stand. "On your knees." He instructed. I bit the inside of my cheek and walked on my hands and knees to him. His eyes were hard as I approached him. He was…_oh fuck, _he was unfastening his khaki pants. "I've changed my mind. If you're going to cause me troubles with that mouth, then clearly I need to tell you exactly what you can do with it."

My eyes grew wide as I stared at his lap. _He wants me to…well, um, okay…_I'd never really given that part of it a lot of thought before. I licked my lips and I watched in fascination as his cock twitched.

His hand went under my chin and lifted my eyes to his. "Edward, this is not a punishment, merely a lesson in how I control you. I hope that in time you come to enjoy this. But when I want you to suck my cock, I mean it. If you do a poor job you will receive a whipping. Are we understood?"

I nodded and licked my dry lips again. I tried to remember how it was I liked for Bella to suck on mine, tried to remember how it was I would tongue fuck her and tease her clit, sucking it into my mouth, but all of that seemed very foreign by comparison. I guess I'm going in blind…

I kissed his member, softly, just a little peck and I was rewarded with his fingers fisting gently into my hair. I took just the tip of him in my mouth, licking the precum from his slit. His breathing hissed, but he remained silent.

I slowly took in his whole length, my nose brushing his pubic bone and I automatically gave myself an inner high-five, thanking Emmett for teaching me how to rid myself of a gag reflex with the beer bong in high school.

His hand tightened in my hair slightly as I moved slowly back before plunging onto him again, sucking roughly. This wasn't nearly as bad as I thought. Perhaps it was because it was Jasper, but it was quite rewarding. His hips were moving just slightly now, little bucks as I continued my ministrations. I pulled back, deciding to go all out here, and suckled on his balls, first one, then the other and he let out the tiniest of moans. Hmm…I stored that information for later before I sucked him in once more.

I moved my tongue back and forth while I was suckling, something Bella did that drove me crazy, and his hips bucked harder. Just then, I heard a knock on the door. My eyes flew to his, but he just grinned and motioned me under his desk. "Don't you stop sucking my cock, Edward. If it's the fucking President of the United fucking States of America you are not to stop. If your own mother comes in here and sits down and stays a motherfucking hour, you are not to stop. Understood?"

I made an "mmm-hmm" sound in my throat which caused him to moan as it vibrated him. I grinned at the moan and we moved in unison so I was hidden under his desk.

"Come in," He said, his voice devoid of emotion. But I knew better, I was causing him to become all the more excited at the prospect of getting caught.

I nibbled on his head momentarily before plunging onto him again, sucking and swallowing around him. "Fuck, Edward," he murmured before I heard the door open.

Well, it wasn't my mother, but it was almost as bad. "Hello, Jasper."

"Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise." Jasper said.

Oh fuck. My dad? Really? Could this get worse?

"I just wanted to stop by and remind you of the meeting this afternoon."

Jasper sighed, though his hand tightened in my hair as I nibbled his shaft once more. "Budget cuts in the mental health department. Where else will they try to cut money from, Carlisle?"

Dad sighed. "I don't know, Jasper, I really don't know. I'll see you later."

"See you then," Jasper said before he blew out a ragged breath.

I heard the door click and felt Jasper's other hand fist in my hair just as I grasped his balls, pushing on his "taint" with a knuckle and with almost a whimper, he came down my throat.

I swallowed him greedily, drinking down every drop of him he offered to me. He was delicious. I pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes were half closed and a serene smile was upon his face. "My, my, Edward. You constantly surprise me."

I smiled at him and he patted my head much like one would a dog. And I was a sick fuck for admitting to myself that ate the praise up like it was Milk Duds at the movie theater. He smiled at me. "Good boy. I just have to remember as long as it's something _you _want to do, you're all for it."

His smile turned grim. "Unfortunately, you don't always get to do what you want, Edward. A lesson you need to remember."

I hung my head once more.

"Get up," He commanded. "Go finish your day. I'll be over to your house later. I have some work to do, and as you know, your father and I have a meeting with the planning committee."

I crawled out from under the desk and felt a sharp swat to my ass. I turned back to look at him over his shoulder. He was smirking. "I'll see you tonight, Edward."

I nodded. "Until then, Sir."

* * *

I was nervous. Bella was nervous. We'd spoken ten words to each other when we got home.

"Hi," I said.

Her eyes dropped to her shoes. "Hey."

"6:30, right?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I made tea."

I nodded. "Alright, good."

And that was the extent of our conversation. I had the feeling Rosalie had drilled Bella for information yesterday as Rose looked at me like I was Satan incarnate, but I'd just shrugged that off. It was none of their business, though, my dad and Emmett both had asked me what we were fighting about. It was…complicated. We weren't actively fighting, just…avoiding. If we talked, we'd inevitably bring up Jasper and that would only lead to another argument and neither of us wanted to pretend like that was an issue, so, yep, back to avoiding.

I decided to get cleaned up, so I went upstairs, showered, changed into a tee shirt and jeans and walked back downstairs. Bella then walked upstairs and must have done the same, because she came back down in some yoga pants and a tiny tank. She looked sexy as hell in it, as I'm sure she wanted to. The top was tight, almost as if she were going to work out and my cock twitched as I looked at her.

She walked past me and picked up a book, pretending to read while I watched a rerun of "Monk". Finally six thirty rolled around and the doorbell rang. I sprinted up and Bella sighed as she stood and went into the kitchen. Oh to be a mind reader…I'd love to know what she was thinking. I heard her banging plates about. On second thought…perhaps not. I opened the door and smiled at Jasper.

"Hello, Edward. How are you this evening?"

"Fine, Sir," I said softly.

He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I said with a small nod.

He handed me the two pizza boxes, taking off his shoes before following me into the living room. "Good. I came prepared. You are, after all, a growing boy."

I heard Bella snort from the opposite doorway and Jasper eyed me. "Do I want to know?"

I shrugged. "If you can get her to talk, I'd be amazed." I told him glumly.

He sighed. "Fine. Let's get started, shall we?" He raised his voice and said, "Bella? Could you come here?"

She walked into the room with a slight huff. "Yes, _Sir_?"

Even Jasper winced at her tone. "Okay, time out. Edward, take the pizza into the kitchen. We'll be waiting right here."

I looked from her to him and dashed to the kitchen, returning only moments later. It didn't look as if they'd spoken. It was odd, Bella had been so worried about Jasper's health and now she was staring a hole in him. "I, uh, I'm back." I said.

Jasper's eyes flickered to me and he nodded. "Okay. If you'll both come with me to the basement, we need to discuss this like three grownups." He led the way to the stairs, noticeably flicking the front door locked on his way past.

Once we were downstairs, he said, "Bella, couch, Edward, you sit next to her."

We both nodded and took our seats. He sat down on the coffee table facing us. I noticed that he'd winced and I said, "Sir, do you need something more comfortable to sit on?"

He shot me a look. "I'm quite capable, Edward, thank you."

The ice in his voice caused me to shiver and I sat back vowing to say silent until he asked me to speak. He sighed once more. "Bella, I think I need to start out with an apology. I'm very sorry for what Edward and I have done without your blessing."

I chanced a glance at her. She seemed surprised. She nodded minutely and he went on. "It was wrong of me to ask this of Edward without your consent. I know that what I can do for Edward will help heal him, but in my haste to make him better, I left you out of the loop, and for that, I will forever be sorry."

He sat up straighter. "Having said that, I feel it prudent to remind you of the fact that Edward has already entered into a contract with me by taking my ring. He wears it with pride, and that is nothing to sniff at. I don't expect you to understand it, Bella, but I do except you to respect it."

"Respect?" She said softly. "You expect me to respect this…abomination?"

Jasper blinked and I cringed. "What are you referring to, Bella? The fact that I'm fucking your husband, or the fact that you wish to join us?"

Her mouth fell open and Jasper chuckled. "Bella, Bella, Bella, you can't play that card with me. Edward thinks you as innocent, but he doesn't know you very well, does he? He doesn't know of your dark fantasies. But I do. I can see them plain as day in your eyes. You long for the rough and tumble, long to be as…adventurous as the romance novels you read. And you can be. All your dreams will come true. In due time."

He stood and moved to his backpack. He pulled out a paddle and…oh shit, another ring. "You wanted to join as a sub, didn't you, Bella?" He asked her.

I longed to shout 'no' but knew I would be punished for it if I did.

She nodded, her head tilted defiantly.

Jasper smiled. "I have a ring, right here. But I'm not going to give it to you. Not yet. You two are an exception to almost every rule I have. And that disturbs me greatly. I will hold this ring for you, Bella, until you fully grasp the situation you wish so fervently to enter into. But be warned, it comes with a price. Edward. Come."

I moved forward, sensing what he needed from me and sank to my knees as soon as I moved off the couch. I crawled to him and he smiled. "Yes, Bella, a sub does as I ask all the time, no questions asked. Now, unfortunately, Edward disobeyed me today, and spoke out of turn against me. Shall I show you what I do to him?"

My gaze traveled to her. She was watching Jasper. She swallowed and nodded once more. His eyes traveled back to me. "Edward, strip."

I stood and hastily took off my clothes, folding them and sitting them aside quickly. Once finished, I fell back to my hands and knees in front of him.

He took in my appearance with a guarded expression. Before I realized what was happening, his paddle came down hard upon my ass. "You aren't ready for me, Edward. Rule one, both of you; the sub must always be ready for the master. In a woman, it would mean being panty-less and have a wet, ready cunt, but in a man, it means his cock is to be rock-hard and at the waiting for whatever I may ask him to do." He sat the paddle down, and in a move that surprised me, slipped his shirt and pants off. He had already removed his shoes at our front door. He was now standing before us naked.

I noticed he kept his back from Bella's view, but the fact that his glorious cock was hard and on display in front of me…_and my wife_, made me hyperaware of everything in the room. I could hear the TV from upstairs still playing, could smell the pizza wafting its way to us, could hear Bella's now ragged breathing, and Jasper own controlled breaths.

"Do you enjoy looking at me, Bella?" He asked softly.

"Yes," She answered immediately.

"And what do you wish to do with me?"

"Fuck you." She responded.

His eyebrow rose. "Are you stating that you want to fuck me or are you insinuating that you want me to go fuck myself?"

Her lips twitched despite the heaviness that hung in the air. "I wish to fuck you, Jasper. Right here, right now."

He chuckled. "Not tonight, sugar. This is merely a lesson. Go ahead, undress as well."

I felt my fists clench into the carpet. _Surely he wouldn't fuck her in front of me now, tonight, would he? _I realized he'd just said not tonight, but still, I was terrified of the answer. I watched as she slipped off her pants and top, now only clad in a pair of cheeky panties, emerald green, my favorite. She crossed her arms in front of her breasts, the lovely shade of red blooming across her exposed chest.

Jasper sucked in a breath. "Bella, darlin' you are beautiful. Please do not cover up on my account."

Her blush grew as he held out a hand for her and she took it. "Now," He said softly. "I'm going to kiss you, and Edward is going to watch."

I swallowed hard as Jasper bent and Bella stretched up on tiptoe until their lips met. My two sides warred. On the one side, I wanted to get up and punch him for kissing her, _mine, she's mine._ But the other side of me was turned on and my cock swelled at the sight of the two of them. Jasper's hands traveled down to Bella's, and he pulled them to circle his neck before his own moved down to cup her ass. How long they kissed, I wasn't sure, but I was now bordering on pain for two completely different reasons when they finally parted, a small sigh escaping Bella's lips.

Jasper smiled. "I now know why Edward wanted to keep you all to himself. Honey, you are divine."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you," She whispered.

He chuckled. "Oh no, sugar, thank _you._" He turned to me then. "You see, Edward, I can have anyone or anything I wish. I'm the master."

He turned back to Bella and said, "You may sit again, darlin, but please stay undressed. I love the image of you in those panties. They're the very color of Edward's eyes, aren't they?"

She nodded. "Yes, they are."

He gave her a curt nod and turned to me while still keeping his back to her. "Alright, Edward. Now, you are conflicted, are you not? You see her and I and it causes you to war with yourself."

"Yes," I replied gruffly, my breathing hard as my chest tightened. I was confused, so confused. I wasn't read for this, not yet. He came over to me and moved the paddle along my ass again. By now it was starting to sting just slightly, making my cock drip. "I didn't say you could speak, Edward. It was a rhetorical question." He turned back to Bella. "You see, Bella, I am, in fact, Edward's master. He can do and say as he wishes when not in my presence unless I demand he not do something. I could, for example, demand he not touch you for the next week and he would have to do as I say or he would suffer the consequences."

He ran the paddle over my skin, just brushing it and I whimpered slightly. It stung me again as he hit me with it. "Silence!" He commanded and this time I remained quiet. "Now, Bella, I want to assure you, I do not want to break up your marriage. I want to help it. By helping Edward deal with his darkness, it will make your marriage all the better. By casting out his demons, I return him to you healed in mind, body and spirit."

"But he will be changed," She said, not fearing my master's wrath. She was not his sub, she could talk back to him.

Jasper nodded. "Changed he will be. But for the better. The darkness, the horror of what he went through will reside in him for a time yet, and if he wasn't treated properly, it would only be too easy for it to happen again. And we don't want that, do we?"

She shivered, remembering, I'm assuming, as I was, the weeks I sat cowering under our blankets, eager to end my own life. "No, I want him well," She told him. "But, Jasper, what you're asking, what you're doing…it isn't right. Marriage is supposed to be sacred."

"Marriage is what the two parties make of it. I know of many successful non-monogamous marriages, some are more give and take than others, but they do give and take. And that is what you will have to do. I am very disappointed in Edward's behavior as of late, and I assure you, he will atone for it. He has treated you unfairly, Bella, and I'm afraid I was too enamored with him to see what he was doing to you. But no more. He will not treat you like that again. He will treat you with the utmost respect befitting a lady such as yourself. He will worship your mind and body and fully realize what he has. And do you know why he will do that?"

She shook her head, and I, too, was curious as to how he would do that. I mean, I knew I had treated Bella like shit, but I didn't know how he would change what had already happened.

His smile was evil, less like a mischievous angel and more like a calculating demon. "Our Edward, and yes, he is _ours_, has a competitive streak in him, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course he does. You yourself have seen that."

He nodded sharply. "Indeed I have. And I'm going to channel that competitive streak in him."

"What are you competing for?" She asked softly.

His grin only grew. "You."

* * *

**A/N: A couple of things- **Please read so we can avoid the PM's later****

1. Chapter 24 may be a day or two late. The birthday party curse struck again in FK's house. Mistress Kitty is on lovely painkillers after one of the babies smashed into her nose on Saturday. The cartilage is in a less than intact state and has Kitty a little loopy on meds so that she can even function. Otherwise, Kitty was hurting from her forehead to her chin and cheek to cheek.

2. The ring Jasper brought to group therapy: please wait until you've read Jasper's POV to pass judgment on Jasper.

3. The competition: same as with the ring. You don't know what's going through Jasper's head at the moment and are not getting the entire picture, only Edward's POV.

4. If we continue to receive comments yelling that Jasper is breaking up Bella and Edward despite our numerous A/N's about it and the FAQ on our profile page, we're going to break them up out of spite. *cheerfully bounces out of the room in a pain killer induced fog*


	24. Chapter 24: She Likes to Watch

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Mistress Boo Boo Kitty Fuck is back on her feet and back to writing. However, due to real life time constraints, she's writing two Jasper chapters. One of them you're getting now which goes over Monday at Bella and Edward's from Jasper's POV. Monday's chapter will also be Jasper's POV and goes into a few weeks after.**

**We still don't own Twilight but we still enjoy fucking with Edward. That's good enough for me.**

* * *

I looked at the two of them sitting on the couch and shook my head. I sat on the coffee table, some of the stitches on my lower back pulling uncomfortably. I took a deep breath and assimilated the pain.

"Sir, do you need something more comfortable to sit on?"

Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts on how to proceed with this discussion. I did not want him thinking me weak. I needed to regain the control in our relationship.

"I'm quite capable, Edward, thank you." He shivered and I sighed. This wasn't going how I wanted, at all. "Bella, I think I need to start out with an apology. I'm very sorry for what Edward and I have done without your blessing."

She nodded but was wary in her acceptance of my apology. "It was wrong of me to ask this of Edward without your consent. I know that what I can do for Edward will help heal him, but in my haste to make him better, I left you out of the loop, and for that, I will forever be sorry."

That was the end of my apologizing to her for anything. Edward made his decision and she will abide by it or I shall ensure that he is sorry for it. I took another breath and pulled myself up to my full height while seated.

"Having said that, I feel it prudent to remind you of the fact that Edward has already entered into a contract with me by taking my ring. He wears it with pride, and that is nothing to sniff at. I don't expect you to understand it, Bella, but I do except you to respect it."

He wears it with pride and jealousy, but she does not need to know about the earlier session in my office unless he chooses to tell her. Having her upset with me about Talia would not help Edward control his temper. Although I could use her anger to put Edward on his knees a few more times.

"Respect?" She echoed my words. "You expect me to respect this…abomination?"

I fought back my laugh. I'd seen how she looked at Edward and me. "What are you referring to, Bella? The fact that I'm fucking your husband, or the fact that you wish to join us?" She gaped and this time I could not withhold a small chuckle.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you can't play that card with me. Edward thinks you as innocent, but he doesn't know you very well, does he? He doesn't know of your dark fantasies. But I do. I can see them plain as day in your eyes. You long for the rough and tumble, long to be as…adventurous as the romance novels you read. And you can be. All your dreams will come true. In due time."

She longs for me to be the other man, while her virtuous husband is at work, sneaking around so that she has the adrenaline rush of cheating without the guilt. Bella wishes for me to teach Edward how to properly love her, how to just let go. While I had intended to keep their relationship therapy to office work, perhaps this is what they need as well.

I stood and walked to the end table where I'd tossed my bag when we came down. Retrieving my paddle and the fake ring I'd packed, I noticed Edward wince slightly. I will never ring or collar Bella. Not that I don't want her, she's beautiful and more than willing, but I know that this is not what she truly wants. She wants to strike back at Edward for hurting her and taste the forbidden fruit. I will gladly allow her both as otherwise, they will not find their way back to one another.

The marriage they had was not one of equals. Edward took care of her and she ran the house and was the recipient of his desire in return. He never accepted her thoughts and feelings as the equal of his. They needed help to avoid falling into a rut ending in one of them straying.

"You wanted to join as a sub, didn't you, Bella?"

Edward tensed as if to speak but he bit his lip. He _is _learning. I won't go so hard on him tonight once we've finished with our group therapy and supper.

She nodded to me, her head tilted defiantly. I would have to break that part of her spirit if this was going to work. Even without a ring, I would be the one in charge. Bella would not push me to my knees. I will only bend for my Masters and now Edward. I will bend to heal him.

"I have a ring, right here. But I'm not going to give it to you. Not yet. You two are an exception to almost every rule I have. And that disturbs me greatly. I will hold this ring for you, Bella, until you fully grasp the situation you wish so fervently to enter into. But be warned, it comes with a price. Edward. Come."

This lesson was for all three of us. It would give me the distance between Edward and myself, show Bella what this softer part of my world means, and give Edward another hard lesson in unquestioned submission. I watched as he slid off the couch and crawled to me. I rested one hand in his bronze hair and petted him affectionately.

"Yes, Bella, a sub does as I ask all the time, no questions asked. Now, unfortunately, Edward disobeyed me today, and spoke out of turn against me. Shall I show you what I do to him?"

While I'd rather show you what we can both do to him, this is just part two of his punishment. Part three will be private. You're not ready to see that yet, Bella darlin'.

"Edward, strip."

Unlike the first time I'd ever asked him to strip, there was no hesitation. He was quick and efficient in ripping his clothes from his body, folding them to be set aside. He dropped back down onto his knees. Normally, this would have been enough for me to expect from him. But I had to be as hard with him now as I was with my other collared pets. He wasn't hard. Time to rework his lesson plan.

I tested the grip of the paddle and brought it down upon his ass, hard. I knew it stung by the sound and watched as the skin became a fiery red. He winced but held back all sounds of complaint. It was nothing compared to what I'd been through yet most likely provided more emotional distress than any physical discomfort.

"You aren't ready for me, Edward. Rule one, both of you; the sub must always be ready for the master. In a woman, it would mean being panty less and having a wet, ready cunt, but in a man, it means his cock is to be rock-hard and at the waiting for whatever I may ask him to do."

I hated to use the word "cunt" in front of someone as delicate as Bella but the shock value would do her good. Should I fuck him in front of her, or have him fuck me in front of her? What would she say to either action? For tonight, I'll just amp up the tension a bit.

I sat the paddle down and stripped down to my skin, showing my erect cock and careful to keep my back from view. Edward grew tense and by his breathing, I knew he was not taking this well. He would learn or it would make the learning all the harder on him.

Bella was aroused, I could smell her through her clothes. Her breathing was ragged as she looked at my cock. Edward was wary, but the sight of my naked form was stirring him. He was finally recognizing Bella's feelings of betrayal when he was with me. It was creating an internal war as he struggled to find his balance in submission to me and love for his wife.

The truth of the matter is that if he had not lied to her, there would be no issue. I am healing him, albeit with an unconventional therapy. I would not offer this to just any patient and have not done so with any before him.

Now I have the chance to bring them closer together. I can make them relearn what they love about one another. And me, well, I get to enjoy the physical benefits of it. I had thought having Edward watch James give me a blow job would be a great way to entice his competitive nature. If Edward knew that his good behavior would keep James from my bed, he'd be more likely to act according to my wishes. But this had the chance of helping all of us.

"Do you enjoy looking at me, Bella?" I kept my voice quiet and soft yet firm. I didn't want to scare her away.

"Yes," she answered, in a shy tone.

"And what do you wish to do with me?"

"Fuck you."

Excuse me? Or not. Her response could be taken in a multitude of ways and her tone was ambivalent. Either way, I'd make her spell it out. I want Edward to hear exactly what Bella wants and I want her to ask for it.

"Are you stating that you want to fuck me or are you insinuating that you want me to go fuck myself?"

"I wish to fuck you, Jasper. Right here, right now."

A small snort erupted. She could be down right fiesty little thing when she was horny. "Not tonight, sugar. This is merely a lesson. Go ahead, undress as well."

Edward's fists clenched and I could tell that he was angry with me. He thought I was going to fuck Bella. I won't, not yet.

Bella undressed before me, her arms crossing over her bare breasts once she'd stripped down to a pair of green lacy underwear. Her sudden shyness was endearing but had no place in the situation. I held my breath for a moment as my cock twitched in her direction and then reached for her hand.

"Bella, darlin', you are beautiful. Please do not cover up on my account." I pulled her closer to me so that my cock could feel her body heat. "Now, I'm going to kiss you, and Edward is going to watch."

I bent over her, the foot difference in our height causing some pain in my back, and let our lips meet. I brought her arms up to my neck and then cupped her ass, pulling her up and into me so that she could feel how hard I was. I swept my tongue across her lips and she opened for me without hesitation. I wanted to fuck her on the lounger in my office, have her ride me while I kissed her like this. All while Edward sits next to us jacking off. Then, once I've recovered, I'll plow into him while he fucks her.

It was only when I heard a slight whine from Edward that I released her mouth from mine, smiling at the soft sigh she released. Her eyes were starry and lips swollen, just the way I liked to leave a partner after a first kiss.

"I now know why Edward wanted to keep you all to himself. Honey, you are divine."

We exchanged thank yous and I turned back to Edward. "You see, Edward, I can have anyone or anything I wish. I'm the master." I am your master despite how thoroughly you've mastered me. I will regain my control so that I can help you.

I returned my attention to Bella. "You may sit again, darlin, but please stay undressed. I love the image of you in those panties. They're the very color of Edward's eyes, aren't they?" Honestly, I just wanted to continue to allow my eyes to drink in her body.

Once she agreed, I turned back to Edward. "Alright, Edward. Now, you are conflicted, are you not? You see her and I and it causes you to war with yourself." His body was tight, ready to spring. He looked ready to cry and destroy me in the same breath.

"Yes." His voice was tight and higher than normal as he tried to maintain control. I needed to take his control away so that he could relax and just go with the flow. I stroked the paddle over his sweet little ass. He moved away slightly as it brushed the place I had paddled. I pressed in more firmly.

"I didn't say you could speak, Edward. It was a rhetorical question." I turned back to Bella. "You see, Bella, I am, in fact, Edward's master. He can do and say as he wishes when not in my presence unless I demand he not do something. I could, for example, demand he not touch you for the next week and he would have to do as I say or he would suffer the consequences."

My idea however, is far more devious. She will enjoy having some sense of power in the situation. Edward's whimper as I ran the paddle over the rising welt went straight to my cock and I could see the precum leaking out of my slit.

I smacked the paddle down, the crack making Bella jump. "Silence! Now, Bella, I want to assure you, I do not want to break up your marriage. I want to help it. By helping Edward deal with his darkness, it will make your marriage all the better. By casting out his demons, I return him to you healed in mind, body and spirit."

She lifted her chin in defiance, her eyes blazing. "But he will be changed."

Part of me wanted to say, "duh." Instead, I tried to act like the adult I am. "Changed he will be. But for the better. The darkness, the horror of what he went through will reside in him for a time yet, and if he wasn't treated properly, it would only be too easy for it to happen again. And we don't want that, do we?"

Her face paled as she no doubt remembered the weeks of Edward's zombie like state. I do not wish to see him returned to that mentality again either. "No, I want him well. But, Jasper, what you're asking, what you're doing…it isn't right. Marriage is supposed to be sacred."

Your decisions and life together are what make a marriage. The rest are just paper and fanfare.

"Marriage is what the two parties make of it. I know of many successful non-monogamous marriages, some are more give and take than others, but they do give and take. And that is what you will have to do. I am very disappointed in Edward's behavior as of late, and I assure you, he will atone for it. He has treated you unfairly, Bella, and I'm afraid I was too enamored with him to see what he was doing to you. But no more. He will not treat you like that again. He will treat you with the utmost respect befitting a lady such as yourself. He will worship your mind and body and fully realize what he has. And do you know why he will do that?"

Because if he doesn't, Edward won't receive any release whatsoever. He is an incredibly sexual creature and the denial would destroy his resolve. I could feel my smile growing.

"Our Edward, and yes, he is _ours_, has a competitive streak in him, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course he does. You yourself have seen that."

"Indeed I have. And I'm going to channel that competitive streak in him."

"What are you competing for?" She was playing into my hands. This would be too easy.

"You."

They both looked at me like I'd grown a second head. I beckoned for Edward to come over and he rested his head in my lap while I stroked his hair.

"You're a good boy when you want to be, Edward. We'll deal with your transgression later. First, Edward, go fetch the pizza and some plates. They are still in the boxes and should still be hot."

When he ran upstairs, I turned my attention back to Bella. She blushed bright red when I caught her staring at my body. I stood up and moved closer.

"While your blush is incredibly lovely, you'd best get used to my presence, darlin'."

Reaching down, I stroked my cock twice, the precum beading up more heavily. She watched, her lips parting slightly. I flicked my thumb through the fluid and then brought it to my tongue. Her eyes were locked with mine as I lapped at the salty sweet droplet. She let out a whimper and I smirked.

"Oh, did you want a taste? How selfish of me. There will be other days for that."

Edward came running down the stairs, his hard cock sandwiched between his stomach and the pizza boxes. He had plates, napkins, and silverware on top of them. I waited until he had set them on the table beside me before I grabbed him by the back of the hair.

"Since we didn't have a chance earlier, greet me properly."

Edward shot a glance over at Bella and I reached for the paddle, my arm going behind him to smack him. "I said greet me, not 'look at Bella.' Greet your master."

His hands went up into my hair as he looked deeply into my eyes. There was a softer light within them, one of submission. Edward's lips pressed what felt like a thousand chaste kisses around my mouth, teasing me before his tongue joined in on the game. With little flicks against my lips, I opened to him, awaiting his tongue to enter my mouth. I sucked on it the way I wanted to suck his cock again. Saturday in the shower had not been enough.

Fucking James this morning had not been enough. The impromptu office blow job was not enough. I don't think I'll ever get enough of Edward and I know that our time together is diminishing. He is learning to release his control and that is what he requires the most.

I lowered my arm with the paddle so that I could allow it to slide down the angle of my leg to hit the floor with only a soft thump. I moved to cup his head, the force of his need overwhelming me. I backed him to the couch with the gentle pressure of my thighs against his.

We continued to kiss as he sat beside Bella and I climbed up into his lap to straddle him. My eyes were open the barest of slits and I could see Bella watching us, her fingers slid beneath the lace working her clit. I broke the kiss and turned to face her.

"I didn't tell you that you could touch yourself, did I?"

"Well, um... No, sir."

Edward's eyes flashed open and then narrowed at Bella. He did not like her using that title with me.

"You are not my sub and have not earned the right to call me 'sir.' You will however, obey me, or Edward's punishment will be even harder than he has earned. Since you've distracted me from my greeting, we should have supper now before it is cold. Let us go wash up at the sink by the bar and then we can eat before I discuss the competition."

We ate and I talked while they listened in silence. Edward was hard, achingly so by the way he moved, and was going to very well dislike me by the end of the night. Bella was distracted by having two hard cocks and I often noticed her staring off into space and then blushing profusely as she looked at one of us.

In an effort to help them reconnect, Edward would no longer be sleeping in Bella's bed but in the guest room unless he was specifically invited that night. They were however, not allowed to go to bed angry or hiding anything. Their homework as a couple this first week of our relationship therapy was to work on honesty. Honesty both in experience and activities but also, more importantly as I believe, in their emotions. They both hide a great deal behind the motivation that they are saving the other from some great harm. Instead, they need to work on creating an open pathway of communication and relearn that level of trust that started their relationship.

Every other Wednesday evening after I had some one on one time with Edward for more traditional therapy and continuing our work on his PTSD, they would go out on a date and attempt to rekindle some old fashioned romance. Dinner, dancing, or even just a movie night at home.

Likewise, in an effort for Bella to see me as Jasper Whitlock, friend, confidante, potential lover, and master, she and I would go out on Sunday evenings when our schedules and interests aligned. She needed to see me as more than her husband's lover if this was to work.

* * *

After we'd all ate our fill, I pulled Bella aside for a brief conversation about what Edward had done, but not who he had found with the ring. Talia's affiliation with me in that manner is not something that would ever willingly leave my lips. I hold her in complete confidence that she feels the same about me.

While she was reluctant on letting him go for the evening, she agreed with me that it would be a great time for her to freshen the linens on the guest bed and to run to the store and buy a notebook. We'd also discussed both of them keeping journals for them to discuss among each other and with me both privately and with the three of us. Bella was going to call Jessica in the morning to recommence therapy sessions with me three times a month and once a month she would have an appointment with one of my female colleagues who could offer a different perspective on Bella's self-esteem and tendencies to bury her emotions. I was too close to offer her advice that she could take objectively.

With all three of us dressed, she kissed us both gently before we left. After Edward was securely buckled in, I blindfolded him with the fabric kept in the glove compartment for that reason. He squirmed lightly in his seat but I think it was more from anticipation than any discomfort I may have provided him. I did have the donut in the trunk in case he needed it for the drive back.

I popped a few pep-o-mints so that I would have the caffeine to sustain me through the evening. I'd called Eleazar on my way and had him prep the training room in the dormitory so that I could give Edward a better taste of what my world meant. My hand would still be light but I would work him thoroughly.

I pulled into Eleazar's at half past nine and drove past his home and down the long drive to the dormitory. I took his rings from him, stringing them onto a leather cord about my neck.

"Close your eyes, Edward. I'm going to change your mask. Your rings are safe around my neck. Once inside, I will not use your name but that does not change your requirement to heed my commands."

After switching his mask to one that would allow him to see but keep his face covered, I put the blindfold back on over it. I wanted him to have the full effect of a real playroom. I helped Edward out of the car and into the building, using the private entrance only Eleazar and I have codes to. We walked into the room as he clung to me awkwardly.

I left the lights off, the dim red glow of the night light along the display case giving me enough for my task. I led him to the less extensive version of Chelsea's web and slipped his shirt from his shoulders. I turned him to face the web and cuffed him out high and wide so that the muscles in his back were rippled.

I circled around him, letting my heels click on the tile floor. Moving to his front, I kissed his chest between the bands of the web, nipping at his skin where I could. Reaching through, I lowered his zipper and pulled his mostly engorged length through the web so that it was accessible to me. I returned to stand behind him, my tongue tracing the outer shell of his ear, as I pulled his pants down and helped him step out of them.

I shackled his legs to the the frame and smiled at his position. I pulled off the blindfold and then moved to the light switch. The lights came on gradually, giving his eyes a chance to adjust. When he saw where he was, his whole body went rigid.

"Time for your first real punishment, my pet."

* * *

**A/N2:** You'll see some glimpses of Edward's punishment in Monday's chapter, also a JPOV. Since the bulk of this chapter overlapped with the last, we thought it was only fair you are given a little extra.

This chapter was originally going to be part of Monday's so the teaser you received in the last review replies goes with it. There will be a new preview in reviews to this chapter.

**Contest, Story, and Blog Pimpings**

1. Voting is open on the Hot Bitch contest until probably Wednesday. No earlier and hopefully no later than that.

2. Your Mistress Boo Boo Kitty Fuck (aka fiberkitty) was asked to write for a contest being held by the Peenaters. Sadly, Kitty just doesn't have the time to write, let alone try to force out something canon from my Jasper/Bella brain. The stories have to be Alice/Jasper which my brain had a hard enough time writing once with Playing Cupid. Please go check their contest out though!

3. MM1 has a new story up, Bloody Sexy Boys, that is just fuck awesome. Jasper with tatts and a tongue ring? Isn't that enough- and then she makes him sing! Oh and kitty may have broken his heart, leaving Alice to pick up the pieces.

4. Kitty has the first seven chapters of the Bella and Jasper Song Saga out- they are part of She Sang The Wrong Song. Once finished, the Jasper and Edward versions, Song of my Heart and Blood Song, will be posted. Where else can you find Bella sleeping with Jasper less than a week after she met him, Alice is happily with James, and Edward is the vampire morality police aka Priest-ward? Yes, he's truly a priest.

5. Umm... let's see... I need new batteries after reading my homework for the Perv Pack's Smut Shack.

6. This story has a FAQ on our profile page and a Twilighted Forum thread. If you prefer to read on Twilighted, we currently have chapter 16 in for validation.


	25. Chapter 25: Jealousy JPOV

**A/N:**** We don't own Twilight but we do enjoy fucking with Edward, a lot. **

**JPOV**

* * *

_**Sunday early afternoon**_

"Bella, has Edward been treating you better these past two weeks? If he has not, you must let me know. I will rectify it immediately. You have been more than generous with sharing him with me, the least I can do is ensure that your needs are being met."

"Jasper, he's been more like the Edward I married, perhaps even an improved version. He's much more thoughtful of what I want instead of assuming I'll go along with what he desires."

I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see me through the phone. Edward has made a vast change in his outlook over the past fourteen days since we had our first group therapy session. He is a better sub _and_ husband.

"Are you ready for our date tonight?"

Bella let out a slight giggle at my question. It was only fair that I give her a night of romance before tomorrow's discussion on Edward and Tanya. She had sought to evade numerous topics in therapy, from her feelings on Edward and me, why she forced herself on me at my house, her refusal to speak with Edward regarding his reasons for lying about the surgery, and even on little things such as the steps she could take to help Edward when my time with him was over.

Bella was stubborn and made many of her decisions out of spite after being told 'no.' Yet, when given a chance to aid in the decision making process, she clams up or gives the answer she knows will not be accepted. As a result, I have cut my in-office therapy sessions with Bella to twice a month and the other weeks Bella sees one of my female colleagues for help with learning to assert herself.

"Yes, Jasper, I think I am. You said just casual clothes, right?"

"That is correct, darlin'. We're having dinner at my place and perhaps a movie before I take you home again."

She let out a frustrated sigh. I knew why she was upset. Edward, while knowing he couldn't make demands of me, did politely make a request last week during our Wednesday morning run.

"_Sir, can I talk to you about something and be completely honest?"_

_I nodded to Edward and slowed my pace to walk. We walked as our hearts slowed until we stopped at the gazebo some three hundred yards from my house. Edward sprinted the last few steps and dropped to his knees inside. I sat in the wicker papasan and let my hand fall into his hair._

"_Sir, I am working on my jealousy issues regarding you and Bella. I am trying to take your lesson to heart. But, I'm not ready to process you and her being intimate. Can that please wait for a while, Sir?_

_"Honestly, I don't even like the concept of you dating her. She's _my_ wife, not your girlfriend. But, I know that she needs this, that we need this, in order to move past her anger with you and me, and for me to learn to appreciate her more."_

"_Are you appreciating her more?"_

_Edward lifted his head to look at me and nodded before setting his cheek upon my thigh once more. I ran my fingers through the unruly locks as I considered my options. He had spoken politely and was learning his lesson regarding voicing his jealousy in a non-productive manner._

"Yes, Bella. I know you are disappointed that you won't be in my bed tonight. That will happen all in good time, I promise. Tonight is for me to learn more about you, your dreams, interests, hopes, and fears in a setting outside of therapy. There is more to you than just being Edward's gorgeous wife, just as there is more to me than being Edward's master. Until I have reached that part of you and you can see me as a man, not just as a way to get back at your husband, you will not be invited into my bed nor will I accept an invitation into yours."

I'd had this discussion with her before, in front of Edward, on Friday night when she dropped him off. He had waited until last week's mid week run to bring it up so I could not deal with it during a group session. Looking to the clock, I saw that I only had a few more hours to get everything prepared for our date, including some time with James. I owed him that much since he was being uprooted from Italy to babysit me.

"I need to get going now, Bella. I will pick you up at six for our date."

We spoke our farewells and then I put my cellphone back on its charger and went to find James. He was in my study, his legs draped over the arm of the chair as he reclined back, reading a book on architectural design. As I entered, he began to move. He was always ready to drop to his knees in a sign of obeisance.

"That will not be necessary, James. I was coming to see if you would like to accompany me to Eleazar's for some one on one time."

His face started with confusion and then moved to elation before he crawled over to me and rested his forehead upon my feet. There wasn't anything there that I didn't have in my own playroom for my intentions, but it would do him good to escape the house. James started looking for a part time job last week and with the current economy, has not had much luck. Aro's monthly stipend is more than generous but I understand James' desire to not just sit on his hands all day.

Stepping outside, I realized what a nice day it was and turned back to James. "Grab your running shoes, James. You're taking me for a ride."

I knew that he hated that role in Italy and he would despise it even more here. I really had no interest in a twenty four hour seven days a week sub living in my home. I preferred my alone time, and James was going to suffer for it.

When we arrived at Eleazar's, I pulled up besides the converted barn instead of the dormitory. James scrambled to get out of the car and ran around to open my door. His eyes went to the ground and he awaited orders.

"You may walk. The gravel here is not exactly kind to knees."

James stayed right behind me as I went to the barn and unlocked the doors. He faltered slightly as I led him to the palanquin Eleazar had modified for just one human "horse" to pull. The back posts had been attached to large wheels. I hooked James into the front harness and then climbed up into the elaborately decorated and draped palanquin. He started slowly and moved into a jog as he circled the yard.

I let him run until his shirt was clinging to his lower back. I could see several of the subs standing near the windows, watching us through them. They wanted a show and their master would provide one.

"Faster."

"Yes, Sir."

James picked up the pace, his legs and chest pumping as he ran. I could hear his labored breath and smiled. This was good for him. On the third lap at this new pace, he began to tire so I had him slow; the show was just about to begin. He slowed to a walk and when we neared the barn, I tugged the reins, and he turned, going to the dormitory instead.

He stopped and began to stretch out his legs and arms. A fine sheen of sweat stood out on his forearms and his ponytail had loosened, causing some stray hairs to begin to curl around his face. I climbed down from the cushioned seat and released the harness. He straightened from shock as I pressed my lips against the side of his sweaty neck.

"Strip for me... and our audience."

James' head jerked up and he looked at the windows and then slowly pulled the shirt from his body. He turned to flex his back as the shirt came up over his head and he gave me a small smile. James lowered his pants slowly down over the round swell of his ass and I could see several of the young women in the dorm slipping their hands down their pants or up under their shirts. Unless they were "in use", they were permitted clothing in their rooms.

Once he was naked and the women were working themselves up over the sight, I led him out of view and into the playroom. The last time I'd been in here was with Edward. He had quite the lesson on jealousy that night.

_I looked at Edward as he tried to relax within the bondage. He was fighting his urge to yank and pull but I could sense the slight fear as if a tangible force in the room. I turned my back to him and pressed two call buttons. My assistants would arrive shortly._

_I returned to Edward and kissed him softly through the mask, only a shadow of his eyes and lips visible beneath the mesh. The rest of his face was covered completely. No one would be able to tell who he was. _

_I reached down and stroked his cock, bringing it back to full attention. He whimpered when I stopped, his hips thrusting toward me. I slapped his cock, making him yelp. Edward was not used to this side of me. A soft knock sounded, gaining my attention._

"_Come in."_

_Two young women walked in and dropped to their knees. "Good evening, Master."_

"_Lu, Keira, it is a pleasure to see you tonight. Thank you for coming so quickly. I have a new pet and need your assistance."_

_Both women turned to look at Edward and let out small squeals. They were anticipating bringing him to the brink over and over again, but that was not their purpose. I needed to get him used to the fact that I will fuck other subs and he is not the only one receiving my attention._

"_Lu, my dear, I have something for you."_

_I went to the toy rack and pulled down the feeldoe, a strapless strap-on, and inserted the vibe bullet. Lu's eyes drifted to Edward, thinking she was going to have the pleasure of fucking him, when I asked her to insert it and lie down on the mat. I watched as she inserted it, an intense look of pleasure coming over her face as it pressed against her walls. I started the vibration and she whimpered._

_I parted her vulva and ensured that the grooved portion, the saddle, was against her clit and then moved to Keira. Reaching between her legs, I toyed with her entrance, her arousal coating my fingertips. _

"_I want you on top of her, baby." _

_I left them to get into position and returned to Edward. His cock was nearly dripping with precum as he tried to avert his eyes. My lips hovered over where his ear was and my voice was a husky whisper._

"_Watch them and learn. You are not the only one I fuck. Jealousy has no part in our relationship, as you will soon see." A sigh of pleasure distracted us and we both looked as Keira sank down over the dildo portion of the toy. "Watch me fuck Keira and realize that your ass is just one of many that belong to me."_

_I stripped and tossed my clothes onto the table, not bothering to fold them. I gripped Edward's cock and stroked him until his head fell back. I felt the veins begin to surge and stopped just as his hips started to jerk. With a strangled moan he tried to find more friction so that he could come. _

_I backed away and grabbed a condom and lube from the table before dropping down to join Keira and Lu. I pushed Keira forward so that I could see the dildo separating her lips where it slid into her pussy. She was getting the fuck of a lifetime tonight. I wrapped up and lubed myself and then applied lube to her other entrance. I pressed forward slowly, my left arm curled around her waist while my right slid to her clit once I had entered her._

_She let out a moan and began to pant as her hips pushed back onto me. I smirked at Lu who was close to her first orgasm from the feeldoe's vibration. Her hands were on Keira's breats, pinching and pulling at the nipples. _

_She let go with a loud scream and her hips bucked up into Keira. I thrust all the way into her before withdrawing until I could see the rim of my cock's head between her cheeks and then pushed back in. Edward was groaning, the frame of the web shaking as his cock swelled with more blood. He was going to have the world's worst case of blue balls by the time I was ready for him._

_Keira worked herself on the dildo and against me, her body filled to the brim. The vibration could be felt through the thin membranes separating the silicone toy and myself and I could feel it against my balls as well. I nibbled on her neck, licking along the top bumps of her spine, as she rocked between Lu and me. I pinched her clit and set off the fireworks that I let sweep over me as well._

_Edward moaned as I came, a pained sound. Part of me longed to comfort him and promise that he would be my only. For all of our sakes, I had to silence that part and ignore my urges. I withdrew from Keira and disposed of the condom, washing up at the sink. I had them clean up and then bring two of the bean bag chairs over and replace the mat. I tossed the toy into the dishwasher reserved solely for cleaning and sterilizing the toys and grabbed two vibes._

_I tossed one to each of the women and then grabbed another condom. I moved behind Edward who was still bound by the cuffs. The sight brought my erection back and I stroked myself until I was ready for him. I lubed Edward and my latex sheathed cock and then thrust within him without any fuss or my previous gentle touches. His answering groan caused my dick to swell within him._

"_Who is your master, my pet?"_

_His answer came out as a strangled sob. "You are, Sir."_

"_Whose ass is this?" I reached down to squeeze both of his cheeks._

"_Yours, Sir."_

_I smiled and nipped the side of his neck lightly with teasing bites. "Good answer. You will be rewarded. Now, whose cock is fucking you?"_

_He was silent, not knowing the answer. _

"_My cock belongs to my master. He wants me to create the best subs and that's what I do." My answer was loud enough for Keira and Lu to hear but then I softened to a whisper as I gave him the answer I longed to. "But you, I choose to fuck you because you need me and I want you. My cock belongs to me when it comes to you. Don't forget that it is not yours. I am the one who chooses where to put my cock. When you behave, you may get a larger share of it. Show me your jealousy again and you'll find yourself without access to my cock."_

_I reached through a gap in the web and grasped his cock in my still greased hand. I fucked his ass in time with his thrusts through my palm and he came in just six pulses as he slid in the circle my fingers created. I withdrew without coming, my cock still rock hard. I peeled off the condom and tossed it while I went to fetch some rags to clean Edward up._

"_You didn't come, Sir."_

_I slapped his ass hard enough that both girls jumped. They'd both climaxed while I fucked Edward. I walked over to Lu and grabbed her by the pigtails. Her mouth latched around my cock and sucked me dry, my cry of release sounding loud in my ears._

"_Thank you, my little Tallulahbelle." I stroked her cheek fondly and then waved her and Keira off._

_I walked back to Edward and got right in his face so that our noses were touching. "You have to earn making me come or I'll seek my own release elsewhere."_

"Are you okay, Master?"

I shook my head, pushing away the memories. "Yes, James, thank you. Please go to the center of the room and grasp the hanging bar."

* * *

**Sunday 6:30 PM**

James and I had returned home to shower, separately, and then I started preparing supper while he set up the table and candles as I'd requested. He made himself scarce in his bedroom while I was away getting Bella and there was no sight nor sound of him in the house upon our return. Bella relaxed visibly that he was not around.

It was a warm night so I had her leave her jacket inside and then led her out to the dock where James had outdone himself. I wheeled the tray out with us and had to swat her hand away a few times as she tried to peek at dinner. She smiled when I pulled out her chair and then sighed as I kissed her hand before serving our dinner.

I'd made curried shrimp fried rice, fresh rolls, and had a slightly chilled bottle of plum wine to enjoy with them. Bella ate with many smiles and appreciate comments, even asking me to show her how to make the fresh rolls. I made a note in my PDA to teach Edward how to cook them.

"Bella, for our next date, I want to take you to a cooking lesson. Your food is amazing, so please don't think I'm saying anything about you needing an improvement. I think that with your passion for food, taking a class on a different cuisine or technique would be enjoyable. It would be fun for me to take a class with you."

"Just you and me?" Her voice was hopeful and her eyes bright.

I drained the last of my wine and smiled at her over the glass. "Yes, darlin'. Just you, me, and the rest of our classmates. After, we can come back here and practice in my kitchen together. I know that there is a French desserts class coming up. If you want, I can try to pull some strings and get us in."

She shrieked and grabbed for my hand, obviously excited. She mumbled something about "trifle" but refused to explain it when questioned, instead turning a bright red. I lifted her arm, inviting her to come around the table and then sat her down in my lap, her cheeks still flushed in the dimming sunlight.

"So, Bella, am I as awful as you expected?"

She shook her head before burying her face in my neck. I laughed as her hair tickled me while the warmth of her breath started other sensations in me. Bella noticed my arousal and tried to move against it. Stilling her hips with my hands I leaned back in the chair, giving our bodies some space.

"Not yet, sugar. I promised Edward some time and you owe it to yourself and to me, not to rush into intimacy just because you're upset. I understand your feelings and have apologized for not ensuring that you were in the loop and having your needs met- all of your needs, not just sexual ones."

Bella went to move away but I kept her on my lap. "No. We're going to talk about this or you will not move past the anger. I agreed to take on Edward as my patient because I have first hand experience with his PTSD and guilt. My treatment plan with him did not become more than strictly therapy until several visits in and he had his breakdown. I was not aware of the lack of open communication between the two of you. Your visits with me prior to Edward becoming my patient did not give me that impression."

She twisted in my arms so that her legs went to either side of mine, her skirt pushed up to show creamy white thighs. She pressed her lips against mine hesitantly, no doubt some glimmer of fear over our first kiss still running through her psyche. I caught her upper lip between mine and sucked softly and then repeated the motion to her lower lip. She moaned and opened to my tongue, letting me conquer her mouth. Bella moved her hands gently to my shoulders, her eyes opening to ensure she wasn't hurting me. I nodded and resumed kissing her, my tongue seeking out all traces of the plum wine mixed with her natural sweetness. I released her lips, kissing them softly one last time, before I moved to kiss the tip of her nose and then onto her forehead.

"Is that what you wanted?"

My grin was cocky as she reached to touch her swollen lips and then fell as her eyes filled with tears. "You were mine first! I found you. You should have had me first, not him."

* * *

**A/N: Aww. A sad and jealous Bella. Poor baby. **

**The next chapter will be on Thursday, most likely in the normal late Wednesday night/early Thursday morning time frame. Thanks for bearing with us as fiberkitty got her domestic crap back under control. Voting ends on the Hot Bitch contest on Wednesday. Erection Day's first chapter should post tomorrow or Wednesday. :)**


	26. I Would Mean It

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**AN: Chapter 26 is here a little early because **

** 1. We love you **

**2. Kitty is tired and wanted to go to bed **

**3. Kitty refused to go to bed without giving boo and kaia their fix. **

**4. We're hoping you won't yell so loudly because it's a wee bit earlier than normal. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

I smiled as I dressed. These last few weeks have been…interesting. Great, but interesting.

First of all, Edward isn't allowed in my bed unless I ask him. But truthfully? I ask him most every night. I love the fact that I have to allow it. However, I don't sleep well without him next to me.

Next, Jasper and I were going on "dates" like the one we were going on tonight. That in and of itself was different. And exciting. All the thrill of cheating, without actually doing so. I also had a date night with Edward, on Wednesdays after his personal therapy time with Jasper. That was terrific. He had taken me out to eat and we'd walked along past a dance studio. I had always been in love with the Latin music and I saw they were just starting a Salsa dancing class on Thursday nights. Edward had called right then and there and signed us up. True, I kind of sucked at it, but Edward was being so patient with me, teaching me all the moves, it was really making me see what a wonderful man he actually was.

I sighed. That led me to the next big change in my life; Edward and I were actually communicating. We sat down every night and talked, really talked, about everything. Well, everything except Jasper. It seemed as though him and his relationship with either of us was somewhat taboo. But everything else…from where we wanted our lives to go, to our dreams, to our fantasies…he was shocked by some of mine. Well, I read a lot of romance books, some were _really _racy…and I liked the idea of some of them. That was when he got the idea to read them, together, and then "act out" some of my favorites. And oh, my _God, _did he ever deliver…our sex life had never been better.

I think it would shock most people that I a) wanted the man fucking my husband, and b) let said man _fuck _my husband in the first place. And I probably would have been one of them…if not for the fact of Rosalie and Emmett. Ever since she told me about their relationship and their marriage, my mind has been more than a little open to the concept of sharing, polyamory, bisexuality and the like…I smiled. My dad would have a heart attack if he knew, but then, well, my mom had always been somewhat open minded. Not that I think she'd…God, I didn't even want to think of my mother having sex…that was just…ugh. Though, thoughts of Carlisle and Esme having sex have never bothered me. Maybe it was because Carlisle was such a beautiful man…he and his sons were more than a little gorgeous.

I blinked. _No more thoughts about Daddy Hot Bitch, Bella. Bad girl. _I was as bad as all those nurses drooling over him. But it was somewhat…disconcerting having a father in law that looked like _that. _

My thoughts traveled back to Edward…and the man I was going to see tonight. Jasper and Edward's…sessions seemed to be going well. I hadn't been thrilled when Edward left with Jasper after our first group therapy session. I was horny as hell after watching them kiss. When Jasper told Edward to "greet his master" I almost came at the tone of his voice. It dropped lower, husky; with that southern timbre to it…I shivered just thinking about it. And watching them…oh hell…I couldn't help but to touch myself. I wanted in on that, damn it! Why? Why wasn't I?

_No, Bella, you said you were going to act like a grown up, not a child stomping her foot. _But I wanted to, oh how I wanted to. Jasper told me I needed to see a female therapist to "learn to assert myself" and I hated to admit that it had helped me, and I'd only seen her once. She told me a few techniques, and told me to not just bow down to everything and everyone, that I didn't _have _to please everyone. That was one lesson that was easier said than done. I was an only child, and typically, only children tend to over-compensate in the pleasing people department.

I had come to a few decisions about myself as well. First, I was a smart, semi-independent woman. And as such, I needed to start _acting _like it. Edward didn't want or need a sheep for a wife. Second, if two men were going to pursue me, then damn it, I was going to dress the part. So, without telling her why I wanted it, I went to Rosalie and asked her to help me find some more flattering clothes and give me a small makeover. She had jumped at the chance, and now, after only a week, I'd noticed that quite a few men were looking at me as I walked the halls of the hospital. And it felt good, really good to realize that I wasn't just Edward's wife, I was a woman, one that got a second look. Even…dare I say it? Was desirable?

I sighed as I heard Jasper's car drive up into our driveway. I was a woman, yes, I was becoming assertive, certainly, however, I was still meek, mild, shy Bella. And this Bella was still somewhat hurt. I had been deceived, by my husband and also by a man I had become to think of as a friend. And that was something they would _both _have to make up to me. I wasn't stupid. I realized we all had some issues to work through. I just didn't see why we couldn't work through them _after _I'd had sex with Jasper. I didn't see what their problem was. And if it were _Edward _that was telling Jasper no, I would be _more _than a little bit pissed.

I dashed down the stairs, smoothing down my crème colored jacket that covered the short burgundy dress I wore. It was somewhat form fitting, shorter than I used to wear, showing off my legs, and it, along with my three inch heels accentuated one of my greatest assets. Even _I _knew I had good legs.

I smiled at the sight before me. "Jasper," I said, somewhat breathlessly.

His eyes roamed over me somewhat hungrily. _Hmmm…maybe tonight I'll break his resolve. _I had wanted him from the first time I'd seen him. He had treated me with respect, with kindness, and had looked at me with that look, the one that clearly said, _yes, I know you're forbidden fruit, but I sure would love a taste…_ "Bella, you look exquisite." He handed me a single rose, a coral one.

I smiled, wondering if Jasper knew that coral was the color of desire, but figuring he did know that, I accepted it, sniffing it. "It's lovely."

"It pales in comparison to you, darlin'."

I felt my blush heat my face and willed it to go away before I looked up into his eyes. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and took his arm as he led me to the car. I was for once, glad that Edward had agreed to work today as well as last Sunday afternoon. How confusing would it be to have a man pick you up on a date when your husband was home? The thought made me giggle.

"Something funny, sugar?" He asked as we made our way to his house.

I shook my head. "No, something just popped into my head."

His hand traveled to mine and he squeezed it. "Share."

_How can anyone keep anything from him, _I wondered. "I, um, I just wondered how confusing it would be to have you pick me up for a date when Edward was home."

He shook his head. "Darlin', you'd better get used to that. Edward too, for that matter. You do want to be with me, as he is, correct?"

I held in the shiver, but only just. "Yes," I whispered.

He smiled. "Do you not think Edward will be there watching us?"

My mouth fell open. Of all the times I'd thought of watching the two of _them _the thought of me being with Jasper while _Edward _watched hadn't occurred to me. I snapped my mouth shut and swallowed hard.

Jasper chuckled and turned on the radio to some light, soothing music for the remainder of the drive. When we arrived at his house, I stepped out of the car, looking this way and that for signs of James. There was just something about him that was creepy. He looked at me like I was a piece of meat and he was a rabid dog or something. I tried to shake off the feeling, but I was terribly thankful he wasn't around.

Jasper instructed me to leave my jacket inside and then he led me out to the dock where a beautiful table was set for us. I watched, transfixed as he wheeled a tray out with us and he had to swat my hand away more than once as I tried to peek at what was hiding beneath the silver domes. I smiled when he pulled out my chair. It was so odd, to be treated this way by someone other than Edward. I couldn't quite help the sigh as Jasper kissed my hand before serving our dinner.

He had made shrimp fried rice. It was delicious with a slight Thai curry edge to it. He also had fresh rolls, and had a slightly chilled bottle of plum wine to enjoy with our meal.

"This is fantastic, Jasper." I said. He was quite gifted in the kitchen. Poor Edward could barely boil water without burning it. And yes, that was, in fact, possible. He had destroyed one of my nice pots trying to 'help' once when we were first married. Hmm, perhaps that was part of our problem. Instead of me teaching him how to cook and what to do, I'd just assumed all the duties. Now I did all the cooking and all the cleaning, effectively becoming a servant, a housemaid, a sexual outlet rather than a wife, a partner. Oh yes, changes were on the wind around our house.

While I was off in la-la land, Jasper had pulled out his PDA and made a note in it. "Bella, for our next date, I want to take you to a cooking lesson. Your food is amazing, so please don't think I'm saying anything about you needing an improvement. I think that with your passion for food, taking a class on a different cuisine or technique would be enjoyable. It would be fun for me to take a class with you."

"Just you and me?" I asked in surprise. Wow. Whatever did I do to become this lucky? Between dance lessons with Edward and cooking lessons with Jasper, I'm afraid I may become spoiled.

He polished off the last of his wine and smiled at me over the glass. "Yes, darlin'. Just you, me, and the rest of our classmates. After, we can come back here and practice in my kitchen together. I know that there is a French desserts class coming up. If you want, I can try to pull some strings and get us in."

I couldn't help the shriek as I grabbed for his hand. "Damn, as if the trifle wasn't enough, think of what we can do with Crème Brule…"

"What did you say, darlin'?" He asked me.

Oh crap, did I say that out loud? I'm sure I turned bright red. "Nothing," I mumbled.

He lifted my arm, slightly tugging me around the table and then he sat me down in his lap. "So, Bella, am I as awful as you expected?"

I shook my head before burying my face in his neck. He smelled so good. I wanted to lick along that jaw line, up and down, under his shirt to tease his nipple. I felt him laugh lightly and felt something else…something that made me want to groan as it poked into me. I tried to move against it but he stopped my movements by putting his hands on my hips.

He leaned back. "Not yet, sugar. I promised Edward some time and you owe it to yourself and to me, not to rush into intimacy just because you're upset. I understand your feelings and have apologized for not ensuring that you were in the loop and having your needs met - all of your needs, not just sexual ones."

Rejected. Again. _You knew you weren't good enough for either of them. They're just stringing you along…just placating you while they fuck one another. How much longer will they play with you before they both just up and leave? _

I tried to get up, to move off of him but he kept me still on his lap. "No. We're going to talk about this or you will not move past the anger. I agreed to take on Edward as my patient because I have first hand experience with his PTSD and guilt. My treatment plan with him did not become more than strictly therapy until several visits in and he had his breakdown. I was not aware of the lack of open communication between the two of you. Your visits with me prior to Edward becoming my patient did not give me that impression."

Yeah. I did go see Jasper first. My OB/GYN had some concerns over how I felt about how Renee raised me versus how I was feeling about being able to be a mother in the first place. I had found it strange that I would be going to a man for what I'd dubbed "mommy issues" but Jasper had eased my nerves about that. Then Edward's patient died and he went on the downward spiral…Jasper had been the only one I could really voice my worries to…That was when it occurred to me…I moved in his arms so that my legs went to either side of his. "You were mine first! You should have had me first, not him."

He sighed. "Bella, darlin', just…"

"No," I said as I grasped his hair, forcing my mouth on his. It was his idea for me to be more assertive. Well, now he was going to get a fucking taste of it.

I heard him moan and he tried to push me away, but then his arms tightened around me as his tongue plundered my mouth. I whimpered and sank a tiny bit more onto his denim clad erection, rubbing my satin panties against him.

He pulled away and we were both gasping. "No, Bella. I promised Edward that I wouldn't…"

"Edward? You promised _Edward _you wouldn't touch me?"

I shoved myself away from him. "That's great! That's just fucking _great, _Jasper! I thought _you _were supposed to be the one in charge of your 'relationship'. Guess he's got us _both _by the balls, doesn't he? He gets to fuck you, he gets to fuck me, and what do we get? The short end of the motherfucking stick!"

"Bella…"

"No. Take me home. I'll deal with him when he gets there."

Jasper looked at me wide eyed and stood. "Bella, you have to understand. Edward's confused, he's trying to find himself…"

"_Fuck _finding himself, Jasper. That's total and utter bullshit and you _know _it!" I screamed at him. "He's just using us both! Don't you see that he's playing us?"

"Edward is _broken_!" He snapped back at me.

I laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You're delusional, Jasper, if you think he's…"

He grasped my hands. "Bella, sweetheart, you have to calm down. He's not playing us. He's confused. He's hurt and just…trying to find his way."

"And that way is through telling _me _what to do? I'm _not _a fucking _sheep, _Jasper! Maybe I was at one time, but no more. I can't take it anymore! I can't…" I took a breath as the sobs started. "I can't do this…I can't let him…I told him to choose once, he swore he'd choose me. But…I don't think he really would."

Jasper seemed somewhat surprised by my revelation, and a small part of me felt vindicated that Edward had lied to him too. "Please, take me home, Jasper. I'm sorry I've ruined our beautiful dinner."

He sighed and his hand traveled up to my face. "Edward did this, Bella. Not you, Edward. I'm not saying that to make you angrier, but this whole situation got out of hand because he wasn't thinking. Of you, of me, even, just himself. Or rather, with his cock, either way."

I gave a small giggle and he smiled. "That's my girl. And you are my girl, too, aren't you?"

"I want to be," I whispered.

He bent to capture my lips with his. It was a small kiss, a soft one, full of promise and…even though I knew it wasn't love, I felt compassion in it. He lifted his head and said, "In good time, my sweet. I don't want you as a pet, not like Edward. I want you as a lover. There's a difference. Remember that for me, will you?"

I took in a breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll do that."

"And don't go too hard on him. You and I are re-inventing the wheel here with the work we are doing with Edward. He has a lot of issues to work through yet. Please give him some time. Just…cut him a little slack, okay?"

"I make no promises," I said softly.

He chuckled. "Well, I suppose I can't say anything about that. Just as a courtesy to me, alright?"

"His ass is sleeping on the couch tonight. The guest bed is too good for him."

Jasper laughed and put his arms around me, walking me back down the dock and to his car once more. The ride was silent as we went back to mine and Edward's house. I was still mad at him and his damned double standard, and I would talk to him about it at length before I slammed the door to my bedroom and made him sleep on the couch. Thankfully, our house had been retrofitted with old-fashioned locks on all the doors and the skeleton key to the guest rooms were on a single key ring. It would be all too easy for me to just lock that room and bar him entrance. I cackled inwardly at my devious side coming out to play.

We pulled up and I sighed. "Bella, remember, give him a little bit of slack."

I looked at Jasper. "I will. But he will get a stern talking to."

He smiled. "I expect no less. I'll see you both for your joint counseling session tomorrow night, alright?"

I nodded and he walked around to open the door for me. Ever the gentleman, just like Edward. Though they were very dissimilar in some things, they were a lot alike, too.

I took his offered hand and stepped out of the car. He pulled me to him and kissed me soundly, stealing my breath before he let me go, that smug smile on his face. Once he walked me to the porch, he kissed me again, though, this time it was just a smattering of sweet kisses all over my lips before he tugged my bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth pressing on me for just a moment longer before he pulled away. "Until tomorrow, darlin."

I stood on shaky legs as I watched him leave before I turned back to the door and stepped inside. I heard the piano immediately and my anger only grew as hot tears fell down my face. "Edward Anthony Cullen!"

* * *

**Edward POV**

Two weeks. Two blissfully wonderful weeks had passed since our group therapy session and I was more than a little pleased. I had the best of both worlds and I knew it. So I was a bit smug as I drove home from work. The last date Jasper and Bella had, Bella had come home extremely sexually frustrated and I reaped the benefits of it. She had practically attacked me as soon as she walked in the door. Yes, I was truly blessed with this arrangement. Though, I had been more than a little uncomfortable with the idea of him taking her out on dates. So, when I told him, well, asked him, really, not to do anything untoward with her…for now, and he agreed, I was all the more accepting of their evenings.

Of course, I realized that was me being a total ass, but there you go. A man didn't change overnight, it just didn't happen. But I felt better about things. I finally was able to learn things about Bella that I hadn't known, and also, things I had forgotten. We had talked and talked and talked about everything. Well, everything except for Jasper, that is. He was one topic that was off limits. And that was okay too. I knew we'd get around to that eventually.

But the other things…damn, we had learned a lot about each other. For instance, I never knew she took Ballet lessons until we discussed the Salsa classes. She hadn't been a natural, but she had taken them for a few years before her mother had asked if she wanted to do something else. That was how Bella had learned to play the violin, and she did play it beautifully. I had forgotten. So, naturally, I went out and bought her a brand new Stradivarius Violin. She had complained about how much it cost, but she had eagerly started playing, and before long, we were doing duets, she on the violin and me on the piano. It was wonderful. She practiced it daily. I couldn't wait until she was comfortable enough to play in front of my family. Everyone knew Rosalie could sing beautifully, but Bella couldn't. Well, this was something Bella could do that Rosalie couldn't. It was petty of me, but I did enjoy showing my wonderful wife off.

And she _was _wonderful! Why had I not seen it? There were so many things I had done wrong, not just lately, but within our whole time of being together, our marriage, even when we dated, I just…I didn't listen to her, didn't appreciate her like I should. But no more. I would be everything she needed and do everything in my power to prove to my wife that I was what she needed. Because the path I'd been on? Not a great one for her. She should be inducted for sainthood having putting up with me and my shit all these years.

I glanced at my watch, knowing it was time for her to be home shortly. I was lucky, I would get home before she did. I raced in, showered quickly, and hurried back to my piano. Perhaps she would enjoy playing with me for a bit before we go on to more…interesting activities?

I smiled as I thought of our new nighttime habits. Jasper had instructed that I not sleep with Bella unless she asked me, but that had only happened a few times in the past two weeks. She loved having me in her bed. And the nights we read from her romance novels, I don't think wild horses could have dragged her off of me as we began acting out certain scenes, even going so far as to visit "The Painted Flower" and getting some props for our games. She enjoyed role playing, and who was I to argue with that? She was a terrible actress, but the fact that she got so into it endeared me to her and the character she was attempting to portray.

At those thoughts, my cock grew impossibly hard. The beast was insatiable lately. Between her and Jasper, one would think that I would want a break from it, that "Mr. Man" as Bella called it, would need a break. Nope. I supposed it was like exercise; the more you did it, the more you wanted to do it. The thought caused me to grin as I contemplated Jasper's and my morning run yesterday morning. We'd gotten about halfway through our run when Jasper had commanded me to stop…

"_On your knees, Edward." He said, barely winded._

_I dropped, eagerly and waited. I was getting better at this submission thing. _

_He patted my head and leaned against a tree, dropping his gym shorts. His cock was hard and all but dripping as the precum oozed from his slit. I licked my lips hungrily. "Suck it." He commanded._

_I crawled on my knees over to him, ignoring the leaves and bark that dug into my skin as I made my way to him. I looked up at him, our eyes connecting as I took him in my mouth whole, sucking and swallowing around him. _

_He groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as his hands fisted in my hair and he muttered, "Fuck, Edward." _

_I didn't manage to hold in my grin as my hands came around to grasp the flesh of his ass, tugging him to me all the tighter, taking him in even further. My nose brushed his pelvic bone and my tongue wiggled over him, just like Bella did to me. He moaned and his eyes opened. I kept mine on his as I massaged the muscles beneath my hands. _

_He smiled. "Edward, I do believe you're the most natural cocksucker I've ever encountered. _

_I chuckled and the vibrations caused his hands to tighten in my hair even further. "Edward…" He whimpered, bucking his hips into me, fucking my mouth. I loved it. I hummed a song I heard in the car a few days ago and he said, "I'm not going to last much longer…"_

_I quickened my pace and after a few more bucks of his hips, he came down my throat. I licked him clean and bowed my head, waiting. I watched as he pulled his shorts back up and he put his fingers under my chin to lift my head. I looked back into his eyes. "Edward, Edward, Edward, whatever will I do with you?"_

_I smiled, realizing we were no longer Dom and sub, but two friends. "I guess you'll have to just put up with me, Sir."_

_He laughed. "Indeed I will. Shall we run some more?"_

_I nodded and stood. We got back onto the path and he said, "You know, I meant it, you are quite natural."_

_I laughed. "I'm good with my mouth, Sir?" _

_He nodded. "More than a little bit. If you were in the military, I think it might have to be registered as a lethal weapon."_

I was grinning and my cock was hard as a diamond when I heard the door open. I was still playing the piano, but stopped when I heard Bella yell, "Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Fuck. What have I done now?

She was fuming, that much was easy to see. I swallowed hard. Huh. What did Jasper _do _to her? And _why _was I left to clean up his mess? See…this is why a man didn't have two wives. Two men can barely handle _Bella. _I felt sorry for the men that lived in a true polygamous relationship.

"How _dare _you, Edward? How dare you do this to me?"

I winced. "Love, perhaps if you would explain what it was I supposedly did…?"

Her eyes bore into mine and I winced once more. "Bella, honey, talk to me."

"Don't you _honey _me, Edward! You told him not to do anything with me! I thought _he _was in charge of _you, _not the other way around!"

_Fucking Jasper! He told her that? I'm dead. She'll kill me. _I fought the urge to cover my cock, to protect it from the Swan temper that surfaced so rarely and said, "Bella, baby, I just meant…"

"You do _not _get to call me 'baby', Edward! So…it's fine for _you _to fuck him, but he can't fuck _me_? Wow. That's _really _fair, there, Eddie."

Damn it, she _knew _I hated being called 'Eddie'. And I was at least smart enough, or rather, had my inner Emmett tramped down enough not to call her on that _or _the fact that technically, Jasper fucks _me. _"Bella, love, really, you need to just see my side of it…"

"Oh, I see it perfectly, Edward. It's crystal fucking clear! You want him for yourself, you say you'll let me have fun, but you deny me again. And again. And a-fucking-gain! And I'm _tired _of it, Edward! I'm tired of you and your double standards!"

I wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but I was still somewhat afraid of her. "Bella, I didn't…"

"DON'T! You DID!" Yup, she was royally pissed. Wow. Now I see why Emmett looks afraid half the time. If _Bella _acts like this, I can only imagine how horrible _Rosalie_ must be when she's pissed off…

"You want him, he wants you, and I'm just the one left out of the loop once more."

"It's not…" I started.

She sighed. "You know, I was jealous of you, of the relationship you have with him, but I'm not now."

Huh? Color me confuzzled. "You…you aren't?"

She smiled. "No, I'm not. Because you are his _slave, _Edward_. _But me? He looks at me with _true _desire. He doesn't want to conquer me like he's Cortez on Mexico. No, he wants me for _me, _wants me as a _lover, _not a sub. And that's something you'll never know if he really wants from you."

My mouth fell open. _Is that true? _

She smirked. "I'm going to bed and locking the door to the guest room. You want to sleep? You can either use the couch or the floor, the choice is yours." And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked upstairs.

I stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before I followed her. I was too slow, though, and she had already shut and locked the door. "Bella! Jasper says we're not supposed to go to bed angry!" I yelled through the wood.

"Well fuck Jasper, Edward, because I'm pissed at you, and come hell or high water, I'm not opening this door!"

"I'm _not _sleeping on the fucking _couch, _Bella!"

"Go on over to your 'Master's' house then, Edward." She said with a snarl through the door. "Because you _sure _as hell aren't sleeping in here with me!"

I blew out a breath and stalked down the stairs. She had a point. Jasper needed a talking to. How dare he? I grabbed my keys, slipped on my shoes and stomped out to the Volvo. _Stupid fucking…motherfucker…can't believe…_my thoughts were all over the place as I drove to his house.

When I arrived, I pounded on his door. Jasper answered looking somewhat ruffled. _Did I interrupt anything? Do I give a fuck either way? _"I need to talk to you."

He winced. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I know she was…slightly unhinged when I left her there. I thought perhaps you weren't home. I tried to call you, to let you know, but obviously, I didn't want to leave you a message…"

Well, that effectively took the wind out of my sails. I sighed, walking to the porch swing. I sat. "Is there anything I _can't _fuck up, Jasper?"

He came over and sat next to me. "Edward, she's still figuring this out. You have to give her some space, you know."

"I know that, but she…she said…" I wasn't sure I could say it. Now that the anger dissipated, all I could feel was the hurt. Did he only want to use me? Was that all I was to him?

"What, Edward? What did she say?"

I sniffed, hating the tears that fell down my face. "She said, she said that I would always be your slave, but that you looked at _her _as if she were a lover, and that there would always be a distinction there."

"She told me that you told her that you would choose her. Is that true?"

I winced, because, actually, it was true. At least, at the time it was. That line was slowly blurring all the more, each passing day it seemed to grow fainter.

He sighed as he turned his head to look out upon the lake. "This is the very reason I refuse to get in the middle of marriages, they're so complicated."

"So it's true? You want her, like that, but not me? You just want me under your thumb?" It hurt like hell to even get the words out. It felt like he was stabbing me right in the heart.

He grasped my hands in his, tugging me slightly to look at me. "Edward, I want you to listen, and listen well. I told Bella that I want her as a lover, because I do, but not quite for the reasons you think. True, she is exquisite, and Edward, I could have had her in my office time and again, but I didn't, remember that as well. But the reason I told her that is because I do _not _want her as a sub. You can barely handle being a true sub, there's no way that Bella could. This life is not for her, that much you were right about. Unfortunately, it isn't for you either, but I'm powerless to stop the wheels. They are already in motion."

I nodded, silent tears still pouring down my face.

His voice was soft as he said, "The reason I'm so lenient on you? Is because I think of _you_ as a lover. I shouldn't. I should only see you as a sub, but I can't." He sighed again. "That night? The night I took you for the first time? When I came back from Italy? I made _love _to you, Edward. I didn't fuck you, I couldn't. Not because of a physical limitation, but I…"

I shook my head and took his face in my hands. "Don't, Jasper, you don't have to say it, okay? Let's just…we won't name it."

He chuckled flatly. "Why is it you're the one that had to stop me? What power do you have over me, Edward?"

I searched his eyes. "Do you believe in fate, Jasper?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'd like to think so."

"Then, don't you think that perhaps, while fate led me to you, to heal me, perhaps fate also led you to me, so that I could help heal you?"

His own eyes were slightly watery as he smiled. "Have you ever considered a career in psychology, Edward?"

I shook my head. "I only shrink the people that I lo…um, care about." I couldn't even process what I had started to say. Not yet.

He nodded. "Come, let's take this inside, shall we?"

I followed him in. "Edward, I realize I should send you home, make you work through this with Bella…"

I paused, waiting.

"But I can't." He said, just moments before his lips crashed to mine.

I whimpered as his hands roamed over me, and mine roamed over him. "Bedroom," He murmured against my mouth.

He turned us, and while we were still fused at the lips, he backed me down the short hall toward his bedroom. We fell to the bed in a tangle of arms and limbs as we quickly stripped each other. We rolled, fighting for dominance. I knew I should acquiesce, but he wasn't demanding it of me, so I continued to enjoy this while the getting was good.

He whimpered again as I grasped his cock, and I did the same as he copied me. Our mouths were still busy and I briefly wondered how a sixty-nine would work with two guys when he stopped and pulled away. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked, coming out of my Jasper-haze slightly.

"Take me."

"T-take you?" I asked. _Does he mean…?_

He nodded, reaching over to hand me a condom and the bottle of lube. "Consider it an apology for settin' Bella on you."

I wanted to smile at the comment, but shook my head. "No, sir, not…it's not…"

"Not tonight, Edward. We aren't Dom and sub. We're just us. You and I. Just like we were that first night, okay?"

I bit the inside of my cheek before I took the items from him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "More than."

My hands were shaking as he took the condom back from me, opening it and rolling it onto my length. His eyes met mine. "I have faith in you, Edward."

"You'll…get pleasure out of this, won't you?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Immense."

I nodded again, took a breath, and grabbed the lube. He lay down on his back on the bed and my eyes grew wide. "You mean…you want me to…?"

He nodded. "I'm used to this enough that I'll find extreme pleasure of being face to face with you, Edward, to watch you as you cum…"

My cock twitched as I lowered myself to him, kissing him soundly. "I…"

His fingers landed lightly across my lips. "No declarations, right?"

I nodded. "Right. But if I could say it, I would mean it."

I watched his Adam's apple bob. "If I could say it, I would mean it as well, Edward."

I lubed him, grasping his cock with one hand while my fingers gently probed his entrance. He sighed as his hips started bucking against me. It took me only moments to stretch him and we were ready. I swallowed hard once more and lowered myself into him.

It was…unbelievable. Of course, it was quite similar to making love with Bella, and that was what it made it so incredible. It felt…the same. The love that exploded through my body was indescribable. I could say it to myself, even if I couldn't to him. I _loved _Jasper. My heart had grown, split in two, so it was equal now between Bella and Jasper. I knew then exactly what I felt. I loved them both exactly the same, but it did not make me love her any less. I could live forever as long as they were both by my side.

The realization threw me, but I maintained my strokes, strong and sure as I grasped Jasper's cock and pumped in time to my thrusts. Something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I faltered for just a moment. James was standing at the doorway, watching us.

Shit! Shit! Fuck! Why didn't I lock the fucking door? I looked at Jasper again. He was completely relaxed, enjoying every sensation that ran through him. I leaned over him, kissing his lips slightly. That got him to open his eyes and my own darted toward the door. I smirked, and said, hoping it was the best course of action, "Jasper, care to tell your sub to fuck off? It's distracting me from enjoying your sweet ass fully."

Jasper's eyes held humor at my comment as he put his hand on my chest to stop my movements. "James, back to bed. You aren't allowed to watch, private showing only. I'll deal with you in the morning."

He let out an indignant little "humph" before closing the door and I heard his footsteps heading back down to the playroom.

Jasper pulled me down to him. "You and he have got to stop this pissing contest, Edward. James is dangerous."

"But you are _more _dangerous." I reminded him.

His eyes held surprise, but he nodded. "That's true, very true."

"And I'm not your sub right now, am I, _Sir_?" I asked him.

He smiled. "No, as a matter of fact, you aren't, Edward."

Our eyes stayed locked as I pumped him, keeping it in time with my thrusts once again. When I felt like I was close, I leaned down further, my mouth attacking his, my tongue mimicking the movements of my cock and he groaned at the same time I did, my cum spilling into him just as his shot out onto our stomachs.

I kissed all over his face, bathing him with the love I couldn't say until at last I pulled away, tossing the used condom into the trash on my way to grab a warm, damp washcloth from the bathroom. I wiped myself off before grasping another one, wetting it and taking it to him. He was still lying in the same position I left him in. I bathed him with attention, licking the cum from his stomach as I washed his lower area with the soft, wet terrycloth.

"I assume Bella was true to her word and kicked your sorry ass to the sofa?" He asked me after I had finished, taken the washcloths back to the bathroom, and came to lie next to him again.

I nodded. "Unfortunately."

He sighed. "Very well."

He rolled over and kissed me once more. "Edward, I hate to do this to you, but you have to go back tonight. She's probably home crying."

"She was pissed off when I left." I said defensively.

He chuckled. "She's hurting, Edward, regardless. I'll bring this up at our meeting tomorrow night. Go home, grovel." He stood and beckoned me follow him down the hall. I was apprehensive going out naked when James might be about, but I followed him determinedly. He walked out onto the back porch and grabbed some of the flowers he had growing there. He thrust them at me. "Here, Edward." He shook his head. "You have been married to her for how long? I've known her for a few months now and I realize what it is she needs." He rolled his eyes. "Jackass. Go home, take care of her."

I snapped to and saluted him, which he must have found humorous, as he laughed out loud. I must have looked utterly ridiculous naked, saluting him. He clearly was thinking the same thing as he said, "You look like a poster for the naughty military, Edward."

I laughed along with him before we walked back into his house. I gathered my clothes and picked up the flowers. "What should I say to her?"

He thought a moment. He looked delicious dressed in just a pair of sweats, barefoot. He should always dress like that. His wounds on his back were healing quite nicely and though he had that horrid "A" scarred into him, it still didn't detract from his looks. "Just…tell her I gave you some punishment for treating her without care."

I swallowed. "Are you going to, Sir?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Edward, you are a very smart man, but you're stupid. I can work wonders, I can bend you and mold you, but to quote my favorite comic, 'you can't fix stupid'. So, no, I won't punish you for being an insufferable asshole. That's a personality quirk. We'll just have to work on it."

I smiled at him. "One kiss for the road?" I asked pleadingly.

He rolled his eyes as he grasped my neck, pulling me to him. "As I said," He said against my lips. "Insufferable."

* * *

**Next up will be another split chapter- part James and part Jasper. Jasper's will cover this lemon, his thoughts, and the following day with their group therapy.**


	27. It is Always Darkest Before the Dawn

We had how many fricken pages of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn before Edward got his head out of his posterior? Well, it won't take quite that many in Dark Salvation. He is flawed. They're human, they fuck up. Jasper isn't perfect and as you'll see below, he admits it and is trying to fix things.

**Jake is going to be introduced in the next few chapters**, for those of you who have wondered. Fiberkitty just cranked out a 9500+ word Jasper POV and then a thousand word James POV at the end, all in one day while spending most of the morning alternating tears and anger. 11,224 words before I wrote this sentence. That's a lot for a person to write in one day, let alone a person with three young children at home to care for.

**Remember, it's always darkest before the dawn...**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I dropped Bella off at home and tried calling Edward but he must not have been home. I thought his car had been in the driveway, perhaps he went out for a run or was in the shower. I wasn't going to leave a message and have her walk in on it, so I let it go with a quick prayer that he'd forgive me for the hell I'd unleashed.

I do understand Bella's anger and in her shoes, I'd be upset too. Edward gets us both, I could have them both, and she's left with our leftovers. It isn't fair and we're going to address it at group therapy tomorrow night. My head hurts too badly to deal with the both of them tonight. Where the hell is my therapist when I need one? I can't even just go home and sleep it off, James will be waiting for any further instructions for the night.

My mind drifted to what I'd do if Bella couldn't forgive him. I should never taken it beyond strictly Master and Submissive. I tried not to, I fought against my feelings. Feelings? Yes, they've been growing for Edward and I cannot deny my affection for Bella. If it wasn't for their inherent jealous natures, a triad relationship might actually work. I should just back out now, have Eleazar work with Edward off the record, and perhaps I could just leave the area and move to Italy. I could be a Master Trainer there and not fuck up anyone else. My heart ached at the thought. I don't want to leave Edward a moment before he asks me to go.

The moment I pulled in, I did the stupid thing. I called Alice. Even though we aren't together, she's still the one who holds the bulk of my heart.

I'd called the house so I was accustomed to leaving a message before she'd answer. When she and Laurent finished their cutesy minute of him repeating her sentences in French, I left my brief message. "Ali-cat, I fucked up."

She picked up before the machine clicked off and I could hear the television on in the background.

"Took you long enough to realize it. What did you do this time?"

"I love him."

I heard the springs of the couch give as she stood up. "I'll be right there, baby. Just wait for me."

I went inside and told James to just finish putting away the clean laundry but otherwise to call it a night. Grabbing a beer, I went out to sit on the tire swing. Alice and I had hung it flat so that we could both sit with our legs down the center or she could sit on my lap. She'd know where to find me.

I climbed up and sat with my ass in the center, my beer in hand. I drank about half of it when I heard gravel flying as she came down the road. Even in the dark, I could see the brilliant yellow of her car. She skipped the driveway and pulled into the yard. The engine was still purring as she jumped out and sprinted to me, using the rope to pull herself up to sit facing me, her legs on either side of my body as she sank down to sit on my lap.

She was in a pair of Sponge Bob pajama bottoms, I think that they were actually mine, and a yellow tank top that clung to her. I rarely got to see Alice without all the designer clothes and makeup. It was nice to see _my_ Alice once again. The girl she was before I left on that damn job.

"I love him, Alice."

She moved to lay down with her head on my chest, her body curling to the side so that she was riding sidesaddle.

"I knew that you would. Have you told him?"

I took another sip of my beer and then she took it from me and had her own. She wrinkled her nose and muttered "cheap ass shitty beer."

"No, and I can't. I can't do that to him or Bella."

"Do you love _her_?" I could hear the strain in her voice. Alice could take me being with other men just fine but she could not fight her feelings that I belonged to her when it came to sharing my heart with another woman.

"No. I am attracted to her and care about her, but it is not like what I feel for Edward or you, my darlin'."

Alice sat up and looked at me sadly. "You still love me? You haven't said it in ages."

I finished the bottle and tossed it down into the grass. "You're with Laurent, it's not my place. I can't give up my lifestyle, even for you, and I'd never ask you to accept it. I make the best of the moments I get with you. You're still the love of my life, Mary Alice Brandon."

She smiled sadly and kissed me chastely before settling back down against my chest. I could feel her fingernails toying with a loose button on my shirt. She was thinking and I probably didn't want to know about what.

"Jazzy?" I hummed in response. "What are you going to do about it? Loving him, I mean."

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" I pulled on the ropes while leaning back and then forward so that we'd start swinging a bit.

"I won't break them up and I know that they would never do well in a sustained polyamorous relationship. Honestly, I don't know if I would either. They have too many issues to work through between the two of them and I'm additional baggage that they don't need. I love him but I can't tell him. If he left me because I vocalized my feelings, I'd understand but it would hurt. I've failed them, Alice."

She reached up and stroked my hair back from my face, just letting me hold her like that. We sat in the swing for about a half hour when her phone vibrated. She opened it and then sent back a text reply.

"I've gotta go, Jasper. You've always been one to wear your heart on your sleeve. Just follow your heart now. The only way you can fail them is to give up on them now. Just tell me how I can help you, and I'll be here."

She kissed me, her lips tasting of her vanilla lip balm and my beer. Alice then slid off the edge of the tire and turned to face me. She was just barely taller than I was in this position and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Don't stay out all night. James is in the kitchen window watching. He's creepy but not a bad guy. Let him distract you from Edward."

Alice started to walk away and then turned to look at me over her shoulder. "I love you, Jasper. We'll all be happy one day."

I listened to her car pull away and was just on my way back to the house when I heard another car come down the road. I jogged up the steps into the house just in time to hear pounding on the door.

"Just fucking great. Is Laurent pissed at me now?"

He, understandably, does not like it when Alice comes over here without him, especially since he now wears my ring but she doesn't. I've only been going to their house lately, not wanting to bring more confusion to James.

I waved James off as he came down the hall and he nodded, going back to his room. I ran my fingers through my hair and prepared myself for an onslaught of French expletives. I opened the door, my eyes closed as I tried to figure out the best way to apologize for having Alice out earlier.

But, it wasn't Laurent. Edward was standing there, pissed as all hell. His eyes were wild, his jaw tight, and hands in fists. A glimmer of fear went through me. He was faster than me now from our running and a return to a decent eating plan.

"I need to talk to you."

I winced. I really should have kept calling back. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I know she was…slightly unhinged when I left her there. I thought perhaps you weren't home. I tried to call you, to let you know, but obviously, I didn't want to leave you a message…"

Edward let out a sigh and trudged over to the porch swing looking like a broken man. He put his head in his hands and I could feel the impending tears from where I stood in the doorway.

"Is there anything I _can't _fuck up, Jasper?"

I walked over to join him on the swing. I longed to hold him and tell him it would be alright, but I couldn't. He's not mine in that way. I'm just here to give him the tools to make his life better.

"Edward, she's still figuring this out. You have to give her some space, you know." She needs space to cool down.

"I know that, but she…she said…"

His voice was shaking and tears were falling down his face. Did she ask him to leave? My brain was going a mile a minute as I worked on ways to fix this. I have to fix them, that's what I do. I fix people.

"What, Edward? What did she say?"

Edward sniffed, but let the tears fall for once, not wiping them away. He refused to look at me. "She said, she said that I would always be your slave, but that you looked at _her _as if she were a lover, and that there would always be a distinction there."

I closed my eyes and focused on shoving my anger to the back. Anger had no place here. I let her put me in the middle and I have to rectify it. That she told him what was said in private showed me the depth of her jealousy. She was hurt and going to strike out with any weapons possible. She'd tried to hurt me by telling me that he'd always choose her.

"She told me that you told her that you would choose her. Is that true?"

Edward tensed up but did not answer. He was confused in our relationship and while the man in me, the part of me that loves him, was rejoicing that he felt something for me as more than his therapist, Dom, and friend, I was also hurting. Edward was hurt by both of us and unsure of how to proceed. No one was going to walk away tonight unscathed.

I turned to look out over the lake, my body sinking further into the swing as I sighed. "This is the very reason I refuse to get in the middle of marriages, they're so complicated."

"So it's true? You want her, like that, but not me? You just want me under your thumb?"

He was radiating pain and I longed to just pull him into my lap and tell him that I love him. Instead, I settled for grasping his hands and tugging so that he would look up at me. His tear-filled green eyes broke my heart.

"Edward, I want you to listen, and listen well. I told Bella that I want her as a lover, because I do, but not quite for the reasons you think. True, she is exquisite, and Edward, I could have had her in my office time and time again, but I didn't, remember that as well. But the reason I told her that is because I do _not _want her as a sub. You can barely handle being a true sub, there's no way that Bella could. This life is not for her, that much you were right about. Unfortunately, it isn't for you either, but I'm powerless to stop the wheels. They are already in motion."

Even if your mental state was strong enough for me to walk away now, I don't know if you'd let me. I'm scared that you love me just as much as I do you and I don't know what that's going to do our already messy situation. He looked at me, tears pouring down over his cheeks. I had to stop myself from kissing them away.

"The reason I'm so lenient on you? Is because I think of _you_ as a lover. I shouldn't. I should only see you as a sub, but I can't."

It was time for me to admit my affection. He has to know so that he can ask me to step aside and let Eleazar fix this. I'm just going to make it worse.

"That night? The night I took you for the first time? When I came back from Italy? I made _love _to you, Edward. I didn't fuck you, I couldn't. Not because of a physical limitation, but I…"

He stopped me, his hands on my face as his eyes implored me to silence. He shook his head side to side repeatedly as if he was fighting his inner demons.

"Don't, Jasper, you don't have to say it, okay? Let's just…we won't name it."

I let out a wry laugh. Yet again, the Sub stops the Dom. But he's admitting that there are reciprocated feelings. Is that the power he has over me? Love?

"Why is it you're the one that had to stop me? What power do you have over me, Edward?"

He blinked away his tears, breaking my heart all over again. "Do you believe in fate, Jasper?"

The need in his voice made me admit to it, even if it wasn't something I like to accept. "I'd like to think so."

"Then, don't you think that perhaps, while fate led me to you, to heal me, perhaps fate also led you to me, so that I could help heal you?"

He echoed the thoughts I'd had the other night, my own eyes prickling with unshed tears. "Have you ever considered a career in psychology, Edward?"

"I only shrink the people that I lo…um, care about."

He loves? My heart leapt in my chest and I fought back the joy it started. So much pain was going to come from this.

I simply nodded. A cold breeze blew in off of the lake. "Come, let's take this inside, shall we?"

We went in to sit on the couch and my mind started going into overdrive. I should send him back to Bella before either of us says something we regret. "Edward, I realize I should send you home, make you work through this with Bella…" But if I have to walk away tomorrow and seal up my heart yet again, I'm going to taste you one last time.

"But I can't."

I crashed my lips to his, my tongue already past his lips to twist with his. My cock jumped to life immediately, aching to be released. I ran my hands down his back, squeezed at his ass before scratching my way up his sides to pull on his shoulders.

Edward whimpered into my mouth and slid his hands into my back pockets, sealing our bodies together. I refused to break the kiss as I directed him back to the bedroom, my voice muffled by our tangling tongues and lips.

I backed him down to my bedroom, barely of mind to close the door behind us and fell to the bed. We stripped each other in a flash, underwear coming up and over our tumescent cocks. Edward rolled me onto my back, his teeth biting at my neck. I moved back on top of him, our cocks grinding together.

Edward rolled me onto my back once more, his hand sliding between us to grip my cock. I let out a sound in my weakness. I should stop this, but I can't. I need tonight so that I can let him go tomorrow.

I grasped his as well, the shaft harder than I'd ever felt on him. His tongue stroked my lips before claiming my mouth again and I relished the love I felt pouring from his every touch. I couldn't repay him for all the pain I've caused, but I could give him this night. I pulled away from his lips.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" His voice sounded drugged in his lust.

"Take me."

"T-take you?" He stuttered, unsure exactly what I meant although I was certain that he had an idea.

I can only hope that Bella will forgive me one more transgression against their relationship. Nodding to Edward, I reached to the beside table and grabbed a condom and lubricant. I considered leaving out the lube, I deserve any pain he would inflict upon me. Edward would never do that though. Despite his anger when he arrived, I doubt he could ever find it within himself to hurt me, to hurt anyone.

"Consider it an apology for settin' Bella on you." Even I knew it was merely an excuse and was asking him to make love to me. Edward and I were close enough that I knew he could read between the lines as if reading my mind. He knew what was happening and that unless something changed, it would be our last time together.

His head shook violently. "No, sir, not…it's not…"

"Not tonight, Edward. We aren't Dom and sub. We're just us. You and I. Just like we were that first night, okay?"

His cheek hollowed as he contemplated the items I had set in his hands. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "More than."

He was shaking so badly that I took back the condom and rolled it onto him, a small bit of lube going inside the tip. I met his eyes and smiled gently. "I have faith in you, Edward."

"You'll…get pleasure out of this, won't you?" I fought back a laugh at his innocent question.

"Immense."

Edward let out a held breath as I laid down on my back, my legs drawn up. "You mean…you want me to…?"

I want you to make love to me. I don't want you to fuck me. "I'm used to this enough that I'll find extreme pleasure of being face to face with you, Edward, to watch you as you cum…"

He lowered his body to mine and kissed me the way no one has but Alice. There was love in that kiss and in his eyes. "I…"

I pressed a finger across his lips. Don't make it harder for me to say goodbye. "No declarations, right?"

Edward nodded. "Right. But if I could say it, I would mean it."

I fought back a tear and swallowed hard. "If I could say it, I would mean it as well, Edward."

He lubed my cock and then my entrance. It was unfamiliar territory, for the most part, to him. I closed my eyes against the beauty that was Edward's body above me as he tried to enter me as gently as he could. I bucked against him, taking him in to the hilt.

If I thought I was making it easier on myself, giving me one night to love him, I was mistaken. Letting go was going to be hell, but I'd do it. One happy memory to lock into my heart and then I'd leave for Italy as soon as I turned in my notice to Carlisle. Eleazar can handle the subs here. He has the disk now and verified it has all that we need. He can shut down Aro from this side while I work there. I can help the slaves and subs there mainstream once more or put them with new masters and mistresses if they cannot rejoin the real world.

Love pulsed in every vein as he thrust into me. The awe on his face when I finally opened my eyes, made me forget all but Edward. Something startled him and he lost his rhythm, his eyes seeking out mine, and then he started once again. I closed my eyes to the pleasure coursing through me.

No one but Master or Elly had taken me before and they did not do it out of love. In many ways, I felt like a virgin, being taken for the first time. I fought against my own orgasm, thankful for years of restraint. I wanted to make this last.

Edward leaned back down, kissing me lightly. I opened my eyes to see his shining brightly. He looked toward the door and then smirked. I could see James in my peripheral vision and swallowed down a cry. He knew better than to open my door without an invitation.

What had he overheard, what had he seen? His master being fucked by his competition, that was more than enough. Why the hell didn't I lock the door? Did I even close it? Yes, I remember closing it. Why the fuck did James have to come back with me? Oh yes, because Master knew you were falling in love with someone and wanted it to stop. Master Aro knows me better than I do myself. I should have clung to James like the gift he is and not let myself fall deeper in love with Edward.

Edward smirked once more and then spoke what he's undoubtedly wanted to say since my return from Italy. "Jasper, care to tell your sub to fuck off? It's distracting me from enjoying your sweet ass fully."

I put a hand on his sweaty chest to halt his thrusts. "James, back to bed. You aren't allowed to watch, private showing only. I'll deal with you in the morning."

He closed the door, stomping away as he left. I waited until I heard the door to his room close. I pulled Edward down to me, my hand sliding up his chest to cup his shoulder and tug.

"You and he have got to stop this pissing contest, Edward. James is dangerous."

"But you are _more _dangerous." He spoke like he knew more than I'd told him.

"That's true, very true."

"And I'm not your sub right now, am I, _Sir_?" His voice lilted at the end, teasing me.

I was smiling once more as I responded. "No, as a matter of fact, you aren't, Edward."

I lifted my hips to him once more. His eyes were on mine as he stroked me, thrusting into me as we moved closer to what we both needed. His body began to flex farther into me and then he kissed me, his tongue mimicking his thrusts.

Edward let out a groan as he twitched within me and I let myself go. The orgasm was intense and draining. The emotions behind it were taking too much from me.

As we came down, he kissed me all over my face, bits of his five o'clock shadow rubbing against me. He withdrew slowly, holding onto the condom and then went into the bathroom. When he returned with a washcloth, I had to fight back a groan as he licked up some of my come from my stomach.

When he came back to lie beside me once more, I stroked the side of his face. It was time to start saying goodbye.

"I assume Bella was true to her word and kicked your sorry ass to the sofa?"

He nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Very well." I kissed him chastely, to soften the approaching blow. "Edward, I hate to do this to you, but you have to go back tonight. She's probably home crying."

"She was pissed off when I left."

I couldn't help my laugh. No shit, Sherlock. For a surgeon, you're not that wise. "She's hurting, Edward, regardless. I'll bring this up at our meeting tomorrow night. Go home, grovel."

I beckoned him to follow me and we went out back and I grabbed some flowers. I broke off the bottom of the stems and handed them to Edward. His cock was flaccid, resting against the top of his thigh and I could see a small hint of his come shining in the moonlight. I shook my head to clear the gutter-driven thoughts.

"Here, Edward. You have been married to her for how long? I've known her for a few months now and I realize what it is she needs." I rolled my eyes at him. "Jackass. Go home, take care of her."

Maybe you'll be able to think with your larger brain instead of you dick now that you've come. He stood upright and saluted me, making me laugh. He looked like a naughty military pinup boy.

I could barely choke out my words through my laughter. "You look like a poster for the naughty military, Edward."

We walked back to the bedroom where I threw on a pair of sweats and watched him dress. He looked up at me while he slid his shoes back on. "What should I say to her?"

Something that won't make it worse until I'm there to help you both. "Just…tell her I gave you some punishment for treating her without care."

He seemed worried about any impending punishment. "Are you going to, Sir?"

"Edward, you are a very smart man, but you're stupid. I can work wonders, I can bend you and mold you, but to quote my favorite comic, 'you can't fix stupid'. So, no, I won't punish you for being an insufferable asshole. That's a personality quirk. We'll just have to work on it." _If I'm still around to help you. _ If James has heard him calling me sir, I'm going to join Angelique soon.

He gave me a flirtatious smile and then pleaded with me. "One kiss for the road?"

I rolled my eyes but could not resist. I cupped his neck and pulled his head up to me. "As I said," I whispered against his lips, "insufferable." I kissed him gently, my lips saying goodbye if this was it. There wasn't a way I could fix this properly, could I?

I swatted Edward on the ass as he walked away and then made a rash decision. I had to give fixing them one last try. "Edward, I'm coming back with you. We need to tackle this head on. Especially after what happened here. Things are messy and we need to clean it up or we'll never have a chance to discover what could be."

I took a breath to steady myself and started, "What we couldn't say in there, I would say it if you wanted and I'd even say it in front of Bella. It is not what I intended or wanted to have happen. I did not expect any feelings to get in the way of your treatment."

Edward nodded, confusion on his features. "So, what happens tonight?"

"Do you have any patients in the morning?" Edward shook his head. "I knew you'd worked a lot this weekend so I assumed you'd have the day off." I checked my watch. "It's late, get the car started and I'll grab a bag and be right back."

I ran into the house and grabbed my bag. I left a message on my audix at work so Jessica would reschedule my one afternoon appointment. We could call Carlisle in the morning if Bella wasn't up to coming in.

I popped my head in on James who was playing with some piece of paper and sitting up in bed. He put the paper face down on his bed as he sat up straighter when he noticed me. "Sir."

"At ease, James. I am going to be out for the night. We will deal with you barging in on me tomorrow. Feel free to take my car into the city tomorrow if you like. I'll call you if I need a ride back tomorrow. Be to Eleazar's by three if you haven't heard from me."

He lifted his chin to me, smiling sweetly. "Yes, Master. I apologize, Master. I thought your _friend_," he spoke with much venom in his voice, "had already left and you needed my assistance with something."

I closed my eyes to avoid saying something I'd regret and then walked away, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Edward drove in silence, not even turning on his beloved music. We pulled in to his and Bella's home just before midnight and he unlocked the front door and headed for the closet off the kitchen where they kept the extra bed linens.

"I'll get you a blanket for the downstairs couch. It will be more comfortable for you."

I shook my head and pointed him over to the kitchen counter. "Make some coffee, Edward, it will be a long night. I'm going to go wake up Bella."

He started to argue with me and I lifted one finger in response. "From now until I leave, I am your master and you will respond as such or you will be punished."

I climbed the stairs and listened for any sounds. I could hear muffled sobs from one room and let out a sigh. I knocked on that door and was met with an angry, "Go away, Edward."

"He's in the kitchen making coffee. He came to see me and then I decided we should all sit down and talk. You're welcome to join us in the den, or I can have the hinges off this door in about three minutes and we can join you."

"I have work in the morning." Her voice was defensive and going to get us nowhere.

I tucked my feelings for the both of them away and assumed my "Dom voice." It was time to cut the crap and put everything on the table. If she wants in, while I won't collar her, I'll let her in if that's what it will take to stop the games.

"Bella, you weren't sleeping so don't you fucking dare to give me the I was sleeping and have to work excuse. I will call Carlisle himself in the morning and tell him that you are staying home if I have to. No one is leaving until we've talked through everything. I've had enough of the games between you two and I'm not going to play into them any longer. Now, get your ass downstairs in two minutes and fifteen seconds or we are coming in."

I spun on my heel and went back downstairs to a rather shocked Edward holding a tray of mugs with shaking hands. "I... I put cream and sugar in the mugs already. The coffee is just about finished, Master."

"Thank you, Edward. I will take the tray down. Bring the coffee when it has finished."

He nodded and then turned around. I moved the furniture out of the way and pulled the cushions onto the floor so that the three of us would make a triangle. I ensured that there was enough space between each of us so that we were not crowded, yet close enough to reach across and grasp hands if warranted.

I set the coffee mugs in the center of the triangle and then went to the secret candy stash Edward kept behind the bar for any late night sweet tooth attacks. I grabbed a box of hostess cupcakes and a few packs of Reese's Pieces and set them on the tray. Maybe chocolate, flowers, coffee, and talking will help. If not, I'll super glue their asses to the floor until we're done.

Footsteps on the stairs came shortly after I'd finished. It was Edward, alone. I looked at my watch and then turned to Edward. "Edward, strip down to your boxers and sit on one of the cushions. I'll be back with Bella shortly."

I stomped up the stairs and waited in front of their bedroom. I could hear her pacing, the floorboards squeaking slightly in two spots. "Bella, it's time to talk. Please join us."

"No."

She sounded like a petulant child.

"We're not going to work through this if you don't talk to us."

Bella opened the door and glared at me. Her robe was open over a navy silk chemise and shorts. "I don't want to fucking talk to you. You're fucking my husband and you're both fucking me over."

"That's why I'm here. We're going to talk about this like rational adults and determine what we can do to fix things."

"Fuck me and then things will just be peachy."

I grabbed Bella by the waist and tossed her up on my shoulder, smack her ass as I descended the stairs. "If you want to fucking act like a child, I'll treat you like one."

She screeched and clawed at me as I took her down to the basement. Edward was staring, wide-eyed, at the scene coming towards him. I smiled and set her down beside him and Bella tried to scramble back to her feet.

"You will sit, or I will make you sit."

Bella glared at me and then settled down onto the cushion.

"Thank you, Bella. I am glad you have decided to join us."

Her eyes were icy as they narrowed at me and then on Edward. I stripped down to my boxers, folding the rest of my clothes and setting them beside my bag. I grabbed a paddle, stack of condoms, and lubricant before sitting down. I tossed them all into the center pile beside the tray.

"It is well past time for the three of us to have a chat. I'm through apologizing though. I apologized last time and all the two of you have done is play ping pong with me in the center as both the ball and prize. Now, the logistics. Bella, you want me to fuck you. However, you're not doing it as any part of therapy or affection, solely lust and a desire to throw it in Edward's face. Am I wrong?"

She turned her face away.

"Am I wrong!?" My voice was raising and I was itching to pull her over my lap. "You will look at me, Isabella."

She turned to look at me and I could see her wanting to stick her tongue out in childish defiance.

"Fucking me like that would be an affair, not therapy. I already told you, I would not allow you to cheat on him with me. If I did, I would have taken you in my office when you were considering kissing me." Bella paled. "Yes, I knew that you wanted me and I even contemplated the ramifications of succumbing to your desire. But, I care about Edward and would not do that to him."

I looked to Edward and he nodded, giving me a half-hearted smile before it fell and his eyes fell to his shaking coffee mug. Swallowing, I steeled myself for her next outburst after what I had to say. "Bella, I told you that my feelings for Edward had clouded my judgment. I thought I was past that and I could compartmentalize my feelings into those for my sub and those for Edward, the man I've fallen in love with."

Both looked to me in shock. "Yes, I've fallen in love with Edward and it has ruined my objectivity. I am incredibly fond of and attracted to you Bella. One day, it could possibly turn into love if given that chance. However, after this last session where we set out all of our cards for everyone to see, I'm leaving. Edward, I will set you up with Master Eleazar who while not as lenient, will be able to help you. I've given you the tools and he can help finish getting you well. I've inadvertently fucked the two of you over but I'm not going to leave until I know that you'll be well again. But I can't stay and make it worse."

Edward started to silently cry once more and Bella shook her head. "No." She turned to Edward. "Eddie, you can't let him go."

"You can't leave him. He needs you, we need you. We'll figure it all out. I'll talk. I promise. I'll stop pushing you both so hard. Just don't go. Make him better. I blew up, I'm sorry. You're right."

Her last words were a whisper.

"What was that, Bella?"

"You are right. I was just using you to get back at Edward. I..." She stopped and started picking at the wrapper on a cupcake. Edward reached to help her and I slapped his hand.

"Edward, she's a big girl, she can do it herself. Bella, you were saying?"

I grabbed a cupcake for myself and peeled off the frosting. I ate the rubbery sugar and oil as her teeth worried her bottom lip. I'd wait her out as long as it took.

"I..." She broke off and looked to Edward and then back to the now open wrapper, blushing slightly. "I chose to see you on Alice's recommendation but only after she'd shown me a picture of the two of you. I was attracted to you." Bella paused, stealing a look toward Edward, shame apparent on her face and in her body language. "He and I had drifted so far apart in our work, personal life, and it was a chore to be together. Before the accident at work occurred, we were rarely together except to try and make a baby when the ovulation tests indicated it was time. I thought that flirting with you might make me feel better."

Edward was tense but watched Bella with nothing but remorse.

"Edward, I wouldn't have slept with him then. I promise. I just... I just needed someone to make me feel pretty again. I wanted someone to look at me the way you used to."

He shuddered and started sobbing. Bella climbed to her knees and reached to pull him over to her. She held him as he cried and whispered "I'm sorry" constantly. I took his mug from him and moved behind him to stroke his back.

After he calmed down, I kissed the back of his neck and the top of her head and then took my seat once more. I refilled my mug and decided that jumping to the next hard topic was going to be best done quickly, like ripping off a Band-aid. Trying to pussyfoot our way in was not going to work.

They each reclaimed their cushions and took a bite of chocolate. I bit into mine, a dab of the cream filling dripping onto my chin. Edward had me pinned before I knew what was happening, his tongue dragging across my stubble to lap at the whipped cream. Bella let out a surprised, "oh!" I laughed and pushed him down onto my lap.

"That was not asked for, Edward, no matter how much it was appreciated. Please keep your hands to yourself unless told otherwise."

I reached across him and grabbed the paddle, bringing it down upon his silk-covered buttocks repeatedly. He groaned and twisted away from the first few smacks but then relaxed against me, only tensing with each crack. On the tenth, I stopped and had him resume his spot. Edward tried to sit on the cushion but quickly adjusted to sit on his knees instead.

"No, Edward. I want your ass on the cushion. You've hurt Bella, me, and yourself. You can deal with some discomfort."

Bella's head spun and where I'd expected amusement there was only anger.

"What would you like to say, Bella?"

"He's hurting now."

I nodded. "He is still _my_ sub. He acted out of turn and has been a stupid asshole for way too long. He needed a good spanking and so I gave him one. Edward, up on all fours."

Bella's eyes were questioning but Edward did nothing but obey. He moved immediately and turned so that his ass was facing us. I handed Bella the paddle.

"He's hurt you the most in this situation. Paddle him."

She gave him a weak tap. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, adding the strength and speed to give him a good smack. He moved forward slightly before freezing his legs in place.

"Did that make you feel better, Bella?"

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Punishing Edward does not effect me unless it is for my enjoyment. It does not me less angry with him over a transgression and it doesn't allow me to work out my pain. I do not get some sick pleasure out of it like my master does with me. I physically punish him instead of adding up each hurt in my heart to then let it poison me. Edward, sit again please."

I set the paddle down and resumed my place. "When you hold everything in, the anger becomes a poison that eats away at you little by little. Instead of shoving it under the rug, expose it, deal with it, and then move on. Don't let things like Tanya break up what could once again be a happy marriage. Bella, you love Edward and he loves you."

"But he loves you too."

I turned to Edward. "I'd like to think so."

His voice was soft as he whispered, "I do."

"Then, that's part of what the two of you need to figure out later, what it means to the two of you. But right now, we're going to talk about Tanya. Edward, you start."

He reached over and took Bella's hand in his and then reached for mine so that he was holding both of us. I squeezed his hand lightly.

"Bella, you have these long standing issues with your self-image that boggle me. You are smart, beautiful, and talented. You are worth more than a thousand women like Tanya. I love you, and while I can't say I only love you as Jasper also has a part of my heart, I could never love someone like her. I know you well enough to know you'd be jealous of her and would read more into it than there ever would be. When I was asked to be a part of her surgical team, she did not give my father or I a way out of it."

He looked to me, his hand squeezing mine for strength. I tightened my grip and tried to offer as much energy as I could to aid for what he was about to say. He was going to admit having done wrong and that would be hard on him.

"I chose to lie to you about being requested for the surgery. I was wrong to offer less than one hundred percent honesty. I am sorry and hope that one day you can forgive me."

"She's more interested in Rosalie anyways, oops!" Bella flushed and pulled back.

We both looked at her. Tanya Denali likes it both ways? That was certainly an interesting piece of news to ponder some late night when I was alone.

Edward went to speak but Bella shook her head. "It is not my secret to tell, sorry."

I nodded and squeezed Edward's hand, indicating he should relax. "So, Bella, are you willing to accept your husband's apology?"

She was quiet and drank some coffee. "Only if we can be one hundred percent honest from here on out."

"Absolutely, love. Anything you want."

She looked to me and then back to Edward. "Take away your restriction on me and Jasper."

"Bella, no. I will not be a pawn in your game. Forgive him or not, but don't put me in the middle."

"Yes, I forgive you. But I don't think it is fair for you to sleep with Jasper but say I cannot."

Edward let go of my hand and began to absently stir his mostly empty coffee cup. "Bella, I can't give him up. If you want him, I won't stop you."

She smiled at him and nodded before crawling over to hug him. I felt like I was intruding. Her "I love you, Edward," went straight to my heart like a dagger. I needed out of the room for a bit.

"Now, Bella, you've said that you want me to stay. In what part of your life together are you wanting me to stay in? I can have him assigned to Eleazar, whom I trust, for his Friday night sessions. I can strictly be his master and therapist. I can shove those aside and we can try to make something more out of this. The two of you need to make this decision together. I'm going to go wash the mugs and coffee pot while I leave the two of you to talk."

I put the mugs, coffee pot, and wrappers on the tray and went upstairs. I busied myself in the kitchen and then sat in the dark on the couch, watching the clock tick by. I must have fallen asleep, sometime around a quarter after one, as I soon felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Come on, Master. Let me carry you up to bed. We'll all talk more after some sleep."

I tried to nod and Edward just laughed and lifted me up into his arms. He stumbled slightly, but managed to get me up the stairs despite my half-hearted protest he put me down. I fell asleep, emotionally and physically exhausted as soon as my head hit the pillow. The last words I heard were, "I love you, Jasper," as Edward kissed my forehead and tucked the blanket in around me.

* * *

I awoke around eight AM and was in Edward and Bella's bed, alone. I walked down stairs and they were both in the kitchen making breakfast. I tried to sneak down to the basement to get my clothes but Edward caught me.

"I already confirmed with Jessica that you're off today and your clothes are in the washer. I have a robe in the bathroom down here if you want to wear that. Or you can stay in your boxers." He flashed me a saucy wink before kissing Bella's neck and handing her the chopped ham he'd diced.

I noticed that he was only in his boxers, clean ones, and she was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Both were relaxed and had damp hair from a shower. _What the hell_. One breakfast in my boxers wasn't going to make a difference in the world. I sat down at the kitchen table and Edward set a coffee cup and glass of juice in front of me.

We ate in relative silence, although they both would look up and blush as their eyes met or looked at me. My lips continued to twitch with my effort to fight a smile. I was glad to see that it appeared they'd made up. Apparently, by the lack of their desire to talk with me, I was out of the picture though.

I cleared my plate and cups, rinsing them in the sink. "Edward, I'm going to go get dressed. If you could please call to the house and request James to pick me up at the entrance to your subdivision, I'll get going."

Both of them looked as if I'd wounded them somehow. Edward came over and dropped to his knees, taking my hands into his own. He pressed his lips to them and then looked up at me.

"You don't want to stay?"

"I... I didn't think you wanted me. The two of you seemed so happy this morning. I don't want to intrude. I can get my things and go. We can have an easy goodbye and I'll have Eleazar contact you with everything else."

His eyes filled up with tears yet Edward continued to smile. "We want you to stay. You're my master and I love you. Bella and I stayed up talking until three and then came up to sleep. You were sound asleep when we slid in next to you."

"You both slept in the bed with me?" My mind was reeling. They want me, with them?

Edward nodded and then lifted up to kiss me. "I love you _and_ I love Bella. She loves me enough to share, to a degree. She made some requests and I thought they were fair. Hopefully, you will as well."

Bella cleared her throat. "One, no more sleepovers every week. Every other Friday night, you're either here with us or I'm there with the two of you after any of the training room, play room, whatever you want to call it stuff has occurred." She paused and waited for me to nod. "Two, I want to know everything about your past and whatever you can tell us about Italy. Three, I want the three of us to go upstairs, right now, and resolve the sexual tension."

Edward looked at me, beseeching me to agree. "Please, Master."

"Get your asses upstairs."

Both of them ran, sprinting the stairs. I could hear by the footfalls that she was running on each of them while Edward took them two and three at a time. I stood by the sink and let my tears fall now that I was out of sight. I wiped them away quickly and splashed my face with cold water. I ran by the bathroom on the main floor and found a travel sized bottle of Listerine in the cabinet. I swished it around my mouth and then spit it out.

I climbed slowly and was honestly a little scared of what was going to happen.

I shouldn't have been. Edward met me at the door and pulled my boxers from me. He kissed me, his tongue sliding into my mouth. His eyes opened, silently asking if this was okay. I inclined my head and closed my eyes, trying to find my balance in domination and love making. This was new territory for me. Even with Alice, it was never love making anymore.

Here, I would be making love to Edward and sleeping with Bella. I couldn't give it the designation as love-making as I do not actively love her. But it is more than a cheap fuck and will not be a domination. This is figuring out how we'll all work together, if we can at all.

I backed Edward to the bed where Bella was already naked. He broke our kiss to climb up onto the higher framed bed and then pulled me up once I had my knee resting on the mattress. I reached for Bella and brought her into the kiss, passing around the kiss between the three of us.

After several minutes, I broke the kiss and gently pushed Bella down onto the mattress. I moved beside her and then directed Edward to the spot between her legs.

"Prepare her for my cock, Edward. Make Bella come only using your tongue. I want one hand supporting your weight and the other stroking my cock. Do you understand?"

He gave me half of a smile before burying his face in her pussy, his left hand reaching out for my cock. I purred as his fingers wrapped around me. "Damn Edward, you're so fucking good at that."

He stroked me, sometimes just holding me while I thrust through his palm, all the while never stopping with his tongue. Bella reached up to pull on her nipples and I shoved her hand away to do it for her. "No need for that when I've got a free hand, darlin'."

I tweaked and pulled at her nipples, cupped and massaged her breast and then leaned forward to suckle one, dislodging Edward's hand. I reached down and rubbed the back of his neck, letting him know silently that it was okay. Bella began to writhe against him, her hips arching into his face. If he was even half as good at eating pussy as he was at sucking my cock, this had to be good.

Her chest was flushed, the pink of her normal blush working down her neck and breasts. I bit down on her nipple, while my hand slid beneath Edward's face to slide three fingers into her pussy. With just a few thrusts of my hand while he worked her clit, she let go with a scream, bucking into him repeatedly.

"You can stop now, Edward."

He'd continued to lick at her until I stopped him and then he sat back on his knees awaiting an order. I licked my fingers once and after enjoying her sweet musky scent, I offered him my hand and he sucked my fingers clean. Edward then moved into a push up position, his mouth level with my cock. I nodded and he opened up, taking my cock down to the pubic bone.

Bella sat up on her elbows, still panting from her orgasm, and watched in awe, fascination, and lust as her husband sucked my cock. "Bella, my dear, your husband is a born cocksucker. He knows just... how... I like... it." I paused between words to let out soft moans as his tongue flicked up and down my length while he bobbed his head.

I pulled him off before my release became imminent and then turned to Bella. "Do you still want this?" I gestured to my erect cock that was coated in her husband's saliva. She swallowed and nodded before looking to Edward. He nodded to her and then to me.

"Edward, move behind Bella to hold her on the pillows please. Bella, lay back against Edward's chest."

I waited until they complied and then moved between their legs.

"Edward, pull her legs up and back for me."

I leaned over Bella and kissed her gently. "Thank you, darlin', for sharing Edward and yourself with me. Your generosity and patience is a great gift that I can only hope to one day repay you for."

She nipped at my lower lip and then reached down to my cock, tugging me to her. I shivered and reached for a condom beside the bed. Edward must have brought them up as they were my brand. I slipped it on and then reached to touch her pussy, she was soaking wet from Edward so I would not need any further lubricant.

I looked up to Edward and met his green eyes that were filled with love. _Are you sure, Edward?_ I asked him silently, hoping he would know. He mouthed "I love you" and nodded, pulling her knees back more firmly.

I brushed my cock against her folds and pushed into her slowly, enjoying the heat surrounding me. She whimpered and then froze as her body adjusted to my size. I held still until her hips rose to push me deeper. Edward released her legs and they folded around me, his hands going to her breasts. He lifted one rosy nipple and I laved it with attention while my cock thrust within her.

Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as her head fell back on Edward's shoulder. I reached down and worked her clit as she moved in small jolts as the pleasure coursed through her. She jerked so hard at times I couldn't tell if she was coming or just overly sensitive.

"Go faster and she'll really scream... Master."

He added the title after but I couldn't fault him. His eyes were glazed with lust as he watched us. I increased my pace until Bella was moaning and her hands clawed at my back, Edward's thighs, and the bed.

He leaned down and whispered, "Come for us, love." And she did.

* * *

**James POV**

I slammed my door behind me. How dare Cullen tell me to fuck off? That rich bastard is going to rue the day he messed with me and my master. He's my master, Cullen. Not yours. You're not good enough for him to collar. Just me. But, I'll take Bella away from you soon. I know where you live. I've been watching your house and you'll never know until it is too late.

I'll start leaving flowers and notes for her next week. She'll like that, girls do. Once I can gain her trust through those, I'll show up a little later with them so she sees me leaving the flowers. Bella will invite me in for coffee before I drive back home. By then, she'll be in love with me.

I heard Master's groan as Edward fucked him and I couldn't help but palm my cock. I stroked in time with their moans that were loud enough to hear through the wall. I looked at the picture of Bella as I masturbated, imagining her pink lips wrapped around my pole. I wonder if I could fuck her in their bed so that Edward walks in that afternoon and sees her riding me?

I'll take them both away from him and then I'll make myself known to Emmett. Edward won't tell him about me, not yet. He'd be too worried about outing his friend. Master Aro wouldn't be pleased if Jasper's secret life was discovered. Edward better be careful or I'll tell Master Aro that others know. Then he'll pull Master Jasper back on the invisible leash we all wear. We'd all be together again.

Maybe I could even get Master Aro to bring Alice and Bella back. They know to much and would be worth more as a slave than dead. Alice is a little spit fire and just the scent of her perfume makes my body thrum. When she showed up to see Master, I wanted to sneak out but all I could was watch her sit on his lap in the old swing.

He loves her, but that is okay. He loved her before we met. I won't make him choose. I'll play with her too. I can bow and scrape my knees for Alice.

My fingers ran up and down my shaft faster as I heard Master's moans get louder and sharper. He was close. Twin groans released down the hall and then I made my own soft moan as my come covered my hand.

I stayed there in bed, recovering until I heard Edward leave, his engine starting up. I wiped my hand off on the sheet, I could wash it tomorrow. I was looking at Bella's photo when Master knocked once and then opened my door.

Quickly setting it down I slid back against the headboard, keeping my lap covered by the sheet. "Sir."

Master waved me off. "At ease, James. I am going to be out for the night. We will deal with you barging in on me tomorrow. Feel free to take my car into the city tomorrow if you like. I'll call you if I need a ride back tomorrow. Be to Eleazar's by three if you haven't heard from me."

I smiled at him, there was nothing else I could do. "Yes, Master. I apologize, Master. I thought your _friend _had already left and you needed my assistance with something."

I wanted to assist in cock-blocking Edward but apparently, I was too late. You let_ him_ take _you_. He's not your master but you let him take you. First Seth and now Edward, why can't you love me the way Master Aro intended?

Master opened his mouth and then closed it, walking away without a word. I listened as he grabbed a bag, made a call or two, and then left. Dressing quickly, I grabbed my camera and house key from the desk and then went to where Master keeps the spare car keys.

I waited until they had been gone for ten minutes before climbing into Master's car. By now, I knew the way to Edward and Bella's without a map and drove slowly so that they would not be able to see me. I parked down the street and walked to the side yard. The privacy fence and trees blocked most views of the house unless someone parked directly in front of their home. I snuck down the side path and found a vantage point up on a tree limb that would let me directly through the kitchen window and through one of the basement ones. I couldn't hear, but I could see.

I stayed up in my tree all through their weird kumbaya underwear screaming and hugging. When Master came back upstairs I moved down to the ground, waiting for him to call me and bring him home. But then he went out of the room and I couldn't see him.

I went to the front of the house, behind the hedges and peeked at the edge of the curtain. Master had fallen asleep on the couch. I was contemplating the value of calling him and being a good thoughtful sub or leaving him be until morning. My desire to get him out of there was winning just as Edward walked in. He sank down into the couch beside Master and kissed him gently. I wanted to scream and punch something. _He's my master, Edward!_ _I can take care of him._

When he picked him up, I had to walk away. I circled the block for over an hour and eventually came back. I crept to the back of the house and climbed the stairs to the back deck and then to the higher deck off of the master bedroom suite. The curtains were open, allowing the pale moonlight to glow on their features. All three of them were in bed, Edward in the middle.

"Mark my words, Cullen, you're going to lose it all, starting with Bella."

* * *

**Kitty is exhausted after writing so much today and is off to bed. Hopefully tomorrow will bring back some of the joy she had for writing fanfic. **

In response to an anonymous review since we can't reply via a message: constructive criticism is not bitching and belittling the authors about what you like and don't like. It is actually offering up something about the writing. If you think there's a plot hole, let us know via PM. If you find that we're consistently making a problem in tense, let us know and give us an example of how it could improve. Telling us that we're ruining our story because it doesn't go the way you want is not constructive criticism. We're not saying you have to butt-kiss in reviews. We're glad that you care about our characters. However, we do not appreciate reviews telling us that we're ruining things, that it's a shitty story, and that you were just looking for the final reason to stop reading. We're people with real lives away from fanfic and little by little, you're taking the joy out of writing it.


	28. What a Girl Wants is What a Girl Needs

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**AN: Well, let's see what ole Eddie Boy has to say! I think you'll all be QUITE happy with this!**

**Six hours of writing and 11, 475 words later, Mistress Mischief proudly presents…Chapter TWENTY EIGHT!!!**

**Two really damn big chapters in a row. I guess that means we love you. :)**

**Warnings: Panties- off. Towel- beneath you Inhibitions- leave 'em at the fucking door. **

**Edward POV (Chapter 28)**

* * *

**  
**

When Jasper told me he was coming back with me, you could have knocked me over with a feather. I didn't realize he felt as guilty about all of this as I did. I don't know why. I was the one that fucked up…the one that continued to fuck up. But…it just goes to show what a good man he is. And he is. One of the _very_ best.

We drove in blessed silence. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I was worried. She _had _to know where I'd gone, and, after glancing at the clock and seeing the late hour, she _had _to know what we had been doing…and that was…damn it. I fucked it up _again_! I can't do anything right. They should both leave me. I don't deserve either of them. I'm screwing around on Bella. I'm having an affair with Jasper. The realization made my breath catch. It had never really occurred to me before. But it was true. She was right, it was an affair. And now? Now I loved him too. Fuck…

But where did that leave Bella? I loved her more than life. I'd never really realized how much I _do _love her until recently. She's wonderful. And I'm unworthy. Period. She should leave, run away, join a convent, find some hot stud and fuck his brains out…anything to get back at me for what I've done to her. I had to swallow back a tear. I wanted them both, wasn't sure I could be _whole _if I didn't have them both.

We arrived back at our house and I tried to get some blankets for us, but Jasper told me that this was being settled. Now.

"Make some coffee, Edward, it will be a long night. I'm going to go wake up Bella." I wanted to tell him how that wasn't a good idea, how we needed to let her blow off some steam…something, but he held up a finger. "From now until I leave, I am your master and you will respond as such or you will be punished."

I felt the thrill of the command race down my spine as I eagerly went about in the kitchen. I might not be able to cook, but damn it if I can't make a pot of coffee. I kept an ear on them though as I heard Jasper climb the stairs.

I got down the mugs, saucers and spoons, plus the carafe and sat them on a tray. I didn't know what was going on until I heard Jasper's loud voice; "Bella, you weren't sleeping so don't you fucking dare to give me the 'I was sleeping and have to work' excuse. I will call Carlisle himself in the morning and tell him that you are staying home if I have to. No one is leaving until we've talked through everything. I've had enough of the games between you two and I'm not going to play into them any longer. Now, get your ass downstairs in two minutes and fifteen seconds or we are coming in."

Oh shit. Maybe he doesn't know Bella as well as he thinks he does. Bella doesn't take it well being told what to do. At all. I hurried out to find him just coming down the stairs. I swallowed. He had his "serious" face on. The scary looking one. In that moment, it occurred to me just how dangerous Jasper really was. "I... I put cream and sugar in the mugs already. The coffee is just about finished, Master."

"Thank you, Edward. I will take the tray down. Bring the coffee when it has finished."

I nodded and headed back to the kitchen. It took only another minute or two for the coffee to be done and I hurriedly poured it into the carafe so it would stay warm. I had the feeling we were in for a long assed night. When I arrived in the basement, I noticed Jasper had moved the furniture around a bit and had some cushions on the floor. He had put some of my candy stash on the tray. I hadn't realized it, but I'd missed supper, having eaten a late lunch in the cafeteria at the hospital.

Jasper looked at his watch. "Edward, strip down to your boxers and sit on one of the cushions. I'll be back with Bella shortly."

That didn't sound good. I stripped rapidly and sat, waiting. Only a moment later, I heard her screaming all the way down the stairs. Jasper had her thrown over his shoulder and she was flailing about. And, was it wrong that I found the whole thing fuck-hot?

He plopped her ass down onto the cushion next to me and she tried to get back to her feet when he commanded; "You will sit, or I will make you sit."

Her glare could have melted the polar icecaps. _I _shivered from the look.

"Thank you, Bella. I am glad you have decided to join us." He started. Her glare traveled over to me, but I was watching Jasper. Her eyes followed mine and I watched as they grew round as he, too, stripped down to his boxers. He picked some things from his bag and tossed them into the center of our little triangle. His paddle, a bunch of condoms, and a bottle of lube. Again, I swallowed. _What does he want to do tonight? Does it matter? _

"It is well past time for the three of us to have a chat." He said, his deep voice causing my cock to twitch. _Bad Edward! What the hell? You're here to get all your shit straightened out! Not play with Master's junk! _I tried to pay attention as Jasper asked Bella exactly _why _she wanted a piece of him. I have to admit, the answer to that was one I wanted myself.

"Fucking me like that would be an affair, not therapy." He was saying. "I already told you, I would not allow you to cheat on him with me. If I did, I would have taken you in my office when you were considering kissing me." Bella paled and I'm sure my own eyes grew wide. _What? _ "Yes, I knew that you wanted me and I even contemplated the ramifications of succumbing to your desire. But, I care about Edward and would not do that to him."

Oh shit. He's going to tell her…that he, that I, that we…he looked at me and I gave him a small smile and nodded. The truth needed to come out. We'd deal with it either way. "Bella, I told you that my feelings for Edward had clouded my judgment. I thought I was past that and I could compartmentalize my feelings into those for my sub and those for Edward, the man I've fallen in love with."

I just looked at him in surprise. He…_loved _me? I mean, I knew it went on further than just Dom/sub, but _love? _He loves me back? He answered my unasked question. "Yes, I've fallen in love with Edward and it has ruined my objectivity. I am incredibly fond of and attracted to you, Bella. One day, it could possibly turn into love if given that chance. However, after this last session where we set out all of our cards for everyone to see, I'm leaving. Edward, I will set you up with Master Eleazar who while not as lenient, will be able to help you. I've given you the tools and he can help finish getting you well. I've inadvertently fucked the two of you over but I'm not going to leave until I know that you'll be well again. But I can't stay and make it worse."

He loves me? But he's leaving me? No! I can't! I need them both! I felt the tears running down my face. I'll never be fixed if I don't have them both to help me. Can't they understand? I _need _them!

Suddenly, Bella's soft voice resounded. "No." I lifted my head as she turned to me. "Eddie, you can't let him go."

She was the only one I'd let call me Eddie. I remembered the first time, our first date. I normally hated the nickname, but it sounded so cute coming from her mouth…

She turned to Jasper. "You can't leave him. He needs you, we need you. We'll figure it all out. I'll talk. I promise. I'll stop pushing you both so hard. Just don't go. Make him better. I blew up, I'm sorry. You're right." Her last words were a whisper.

"What was that, Bella?" He demanded. I wanted to be angry at him for talking to her in that tone when she was…it wasn't her fault! It was mine! All mine! Didn't they see that? I don't deserve this! I don't deserve either of them!

"You are right. I was just using you to get back at Edward. I..." She stopped and started picking at the wrapper on a cupcake. I could see the tears in her eyes. I reached over to help her open it when Jasper slapped my hand.

"Edward, she's a big girl, she can do it herself. Bella, you were saying?"

I rubbed my hand. Ouch. Well, that was wholly uncalled for…

"I..." She broke off and looked to me and then back to the now open wrapper, blushing slightly. "I chose to see you on Alice's recommendation but only after she'd shown me a picture of the two of you. I was attracted to you." Bella paused, looking at me again. Oh. So _that's _why she was so gung-ho about therapy. I'd thought it was a sham her doctor was putting her through. Anyone could see that Bella is a very nurturing person. Of course she would be an excellent mother. That was ridiculous to assume otherwise. The shame was terribly apparent on her face and in her body language and I longed to hold her, comfort her...

"He and I had drifted so far apart in our work, personal life, and it was a chore to be together. Before the accident at work occurred, we were rarely together except to try and make a baby when the ovulation tests indicated it was time. I thought that flirting with you might make me feel better."

When we tried to make a baby? But…wait. What? I mean, I knew we were _thinking _of it. Ovulation tests? What the hell is she talking about? We were _discussing _having a child, not actively trying for one.

"Edward, I wouldn't have slept with him then. I promise. I just... I just needed someone to make me feel pretty again. I wanted someone to look at me the way you used to."

This is what I've become? What I've reduced my wonderful wife to? She had to go to a male psychologist just so he might _look _at her? I couldn't hold in my shudder as I began to sob. Here I thought I'd only fucked up _me, _but I'd fucked up everyone. _Everything _I'd ever touched. And it went back to long before Mr. Burns died. What had happened? _How _had I allowed this to happen? My wife was wonderful, beautiful, and I'd just tromped on her.

Bella pulled me over to her, stroking my hair, my arms, whispering "I'm sorry" constantly. _What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one that fucked this up, Bella, not you! I'm the one that made you feel worthless! I'm the one! Me! Me! _I felt Jasper take my mug from me and start stroking my back. _You don't deserve them, Edward, you know you don't. You're worthless. You should have just killed yourself when you had the chance…you should have…_

I don't know how long I sobbed for. I was so fucking worthless…but eventually I calmed down and I felt Jasper kiss the back of my neck. It made me feel a little bit better. I was loved. Bella loves me, Jasper loves me. Why, I'm not sure, but they do. They _love _me. Again, I felt it building up in me. I was loved. I didn't deserve it, that much was evident, but I was loved!

We settled back down onto our seats and each took a bite of our snacks. I watched, transfixed as Jasper bit into his. A bit of the cream filling dripped out onto Jasper's chin and all I could think of was that morning he sucked my cock and drank my cum and before I knew it, I'd attacked him, lapping up every bit of that white goodness from his skin.

I did register Bella's little sound of surprise when Jasper laughed, moving me across his lap. "That was not asked for, Edward, no matter how much it was appreciated. Please keep your hands to yourself unless told otherwise."

To my surprise, I felt the paddle rake across my ass before I could prepare for it. Shit! Jasper! That hurts! That…you deserve it, Edward. Let him take away a bit of your pain. Each smack is abolishing one of your lies, one of your sins…I relaxed into it, welcoming the pain.

It was over really before it began, and he pushed me away, motioning me back to my seat. It hurt. My ass was on fire now and I knew there was no way I could sit…I tried it, wincing, before I sat on my knees. "No, Edward. I want your ass on the cushion. You've hurt Bella, me, and yourself. You can deal with some discomfort."

I nodded and sat down, seething out a breath as I did so. _You deserve it, never forget that. Your punishment will only help you in the long run…_

"What would you like to say, Bella?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"He's hurting now." She said angrily. Huh. I'm surprised she's mad about that. Maybe she wishes it had been her to spank me instead.

"He is still _my_ sub." Jasper said icily. "He acted out of turn and has been a stupid asshole for way too long. He needed a good spanking and so I gave him one. Edward, up on all fours."

I did as commanded, turning my ass to face him. I knew I was getting off too easily before.

"He's hurt you the most in this situation. Paddle him."

My eyes grew round, though, no one could see them. So…this is what it's come to? Well, she's earned the right, even more so over Jasper. I resigned myself waiting for the lash, but she merely tapped me. _That's it? _I relaxed, only to be hit again, this time with a lot of strength behind it, and I knew Jasper had assisted her in it. I couldn't help moving slightly before I locked myself in place. _Do it, Bella! I need this! Punish me! _

"Did that make you feel better, Bella?" Jasper asked.

She didn't respond that I could see, but I heard Jasper say, "Punishing Edward does not effect me unless it is for my enjoyment. It does not make me less angry with him over a transgression and it doesn't allow me to work out my pain. I do not get some sick pleasure out of it like my master does with me. I physically punish him instead of adding up each hurt in my heart to then let it poison me. Edward, sit again please."

I held in the groan as I sat once more. Jasper sat as well, continuing his train of thought. "When you hold everything in, the anger becomes a poison that eats away at you little by little. Instead of shoving it under the rug, expose it, deal with it, and then move on. Don't let things like Tanya break up what could once again be a happy marriage. Bella, you love Edward and he loves you."

"But he loves you too." She said softly.

Jasper turned to me. "I'd like to think so."

My heart was full as I whispered, "I do."

"Then, that's part of what the two of you need to figure out later, what it means to the two of you. But right now, we're going to talk about Tanya. Edward, you start."

_Oh, great. Thanks, Master, _I thought drolly. I looked at Bella, her tear-stained face making me feel an inch tall. I grasped her hand, then, needing the courage to say everything right, grasped Jasper's as well.

"Bella, you have these long standing issues with your self-image that boggle me. You are smart, beautiful, and talented. You are worth more than a thousand women like Tanya. I love you, and while I can't say I only love you as Jasper also has a part of my heart, I could never love someone like her. I know you well enough to know you'd be jealous of her and would read more into it than there ever would be. When I was asked to be a part of her surgical team, she did not give my father or I a way out of it."

I took a breath. "I chose to lie to you about being requested for the surgery. I was wrong to offer less than one hundred percent honesty. I am sorry and hope that one day you can forgive me."

"She's more interested in Rosalie anyways, oops!" Bella flushed and pulled back.

We both looked at her. Tanya's a carpet muncher? But…she likes cock, doesn't she? How the hell did Bella find that out anyway? What the fuck is going on here?

I started to ask her about it when she shook her head. "It is not my secret to tell, sorry."

Jasper squeezed my hand, probably telling me to keep my mouth shut and my inner Emmett in check. "So, Bella, are you willing to accept your husband's apology?"

_I don't know why. She shouldn't. I'm not sure I would in her shoes. _

_But, she's better than you, Edward. She always has been. She's got this light in her, and you've always had this darkness that surrounds you. _She was quiet and drank some coffee. "Only if we can be one hundred percent honest from here on out."

_Really?! _It was all I could do not to jump up and shout for joy. "Absolutely, love. Anything you want."

She looked to Jasper and then me. "Take away your restriction on me and Jasper."

My heart fell, but Jasper said quickly, "Bella, no. I will not be a pawn in your game. Forgive him or not, but don't put me in the middle."

She turned to me. "Yes, I forgive you. But I don't think it is fair for you to sleep with Jasper but say I cannot."

I let go of Jasper's hand. I…I couldn't, could I? What if they both realize the _real _reason I don't want them together? The fact that I'm terrified they'll find out how wonderful the other is, that they'll realize they don't need me in their triad…But…I couldn't continue doing this to my wife. She ought to have better than me. "Bella, I can't give him up. If you want him, I won't stop you."

She smiled at me and nodded before crawling over to hug me. "I love you, Edward," She kissed my neck. "Thank you," She whispered into my ear.

Jasper's voice broke my thoughts of making love to Bella right now. She shouldn't have to give herself to me, she shouldn't _want _something as broken as I am, but yet, she does. And she would have waited until I'd given her the okay. I really am a fucked up individual. "Now, Bella, you've said that you want me to stay. In what part of your life together are you wanting me to stay in? I can have him assigned to Eleazar, whom I trust, for his Friday night sessions. I can strictly be his master and therapist. I can shove those aside and we can try to make something more out of this. The two of you need to make this decision together. I'm going to go wash the mugs and coffee pot while I leave the two of you to talk."

We watched as he put the mugs, coffee pot, and wrappers on the tray and went up the stairs. Bella started to pull away, but I held her tighter. "No, he's right. We need to talk. Please, sit right here with me?"

Her arms wrapped around me tighter. "Okay."

We were both quiet for a moment when I started. "What did you mean, we were trying? Did you…? I thought we agreed to _think_ about it. Were you already off your pills? You were already taking ovulation tests? Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, and I felt tears dampen my chest. "Edward, you don't understand."

"Then help me to."

"You know how I am. I've always been somewhat impatient. I wanted one, right then. We were drifting apart. I thought maybe…if there was another person involved, maybe we had a chance?"

"But you know babies don't fix things, they only make them worse." I had seen too many marriages messed up because they felt a baby was the answer to all their problems.

"I know…but…"

"Remember Charles and McKenna?" I asked, remembering some of our college 'friends'. Well, not really friends, more like acquaintances. "She wanted a child, he wasn't ready. She got pregnant anyway and now they're stuck in their marriage all because of a kid. I don't want that to be us. I want_ us_ to have a baby. I want _us_ to have our own fairy tale ending, Bella, but when we're not communicating, when we're not in sync, it's not going to be the right time."

"You're right, Edward. I should have…we should have gone to couple's therapy then, when I saw the downhill slope we were on. But I just wanted to bury my head in the sand and pretend it wasn't happening…"

I smiled. "Well, it's nice in the sand. It's dark, it's cool…"

She swatted my chest and we both laughed. I felt the mood shift again as she said, "You love him."

I nodded. "Yes. I do."

"You love him, he loves you."

I sighed. "You know, my mother once told me that you _can_ love two people at the same time. You shouldn't put yourself in that situation, but it is possible." I searched out how I wished to explain. "It's like children, Mom loves Emmett and I the same. Why, I'm not sure when I'm so much smarter than him…" Bella rolled her eyes. "But the point is that it _is_ possible and I love you both.

"But then, why? You love him, he loves you, where does that leave me? Out in the cold?"

"No, of course not!" I said, my voice rising a bit.

"But it does, Edward. I don't understand how you sit there and say that I'm not the leftovers. Because I am."

"But…I love you too, Bella."

"I understand that." She said quietly. "But I fail to understand how you could even want me when you have each other. I'm nothing to him, just a face in the crowd."

I grasped her face, pulling her eyes up to meet mine. "I can't live without you, Bella. I need you. I need him." I sighed and put my head in her neck, breathing in her soft freesia scent. "You are the one that doesn't understand." It was time to come clean once more. "No more secrets, no more lies?" I asked her.

Her arms tightened around me. "No more secrets, Edward. No more lies."

I blew out a breath. "I didn't want you with him…because I knew…I knew he'd…Bella, you're so wonderful, you're terrific. You're too good for me. You're sweet and whole and I didn't want him to see that, to find out how great you were. Because he's better than I am too, and if he's better than me, and you are better than me, how long would it take the two of you to realize that you'd be better off without the albatross around your necks?"

She pulled away. "Edward! How dare you say that?! Don't you get it? You talk about loving two people, yet you fail to see that Jasper and I could easily do the same. It would be too easy to fall in love with each other, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't love you too, because we would. As long as you quit being such a dick…of course we'll continue to love you. You aren't the only one that can love more than one person."

I smiled at her. "Can this work?" I asked her.

"If we continue being honest, then, yes, it can."

I hugged her to me tightly. "I love you, Bella Cullen. I swear to show you that every day from now on. I promise I'll be what you need me to be, be the man you want me to be. From now on."

She smiled. "And I promise to try and stop acting like a spoiled child when I don't get my way. If you say that you and Jasper won't leave me aside, then I have no choice but to believe you."

I moved to kiss her when she stopped me. "I do, however, have a few ground rules."

"Okay."

"I want to know about Italy."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Bella…I don't know much. There's some serious shit that went on while he was over there, Bella. Stuff I don't know, stuff I can _only _imagine!"

She nodded. "I figured as much. I've been thinking about this. And that's why I think we need to be there for him." She added compassionately. "I've…become attached to Jasper, Edward. Not just because I wanted him to get back at you. I like him as an individual."

"You're right. He's…almost as broken as I am. He holds it together better, but he needs someone, something to help him get through it all." I was surprised she and I were on the same wave length with that. After all, wasn't it the same thing I'd thought earlier tonight? If fate had led me to him, maybe it was to heal us both. "What else?"

"I'm insecure, Edward. We know this." I hesitated, but I nodded. "So…" She bit her lip.

"Spit it out, Bella." I said softly.

"The sleepovers, on Friday nights…I don't…mind them, but, for now, do you think I could be invited? Just every other week. He can either be here or we can be there. You two can do your…Dom/sub stuff, but then I can be there for the night. I realize you'll need some…alone time, so the other weeks can be just for the two of you…"

I put my fingertip to her lips. "You're demands are more than fair, Bella. I promise, we'll never leave you out of the loop again. And if we do, it will be unintentional and you'll need to just knock our heads together, alright?"

She smiled at me and hugged me tighter. "Okay," She whispered.

I moved my lips to hers, kissing her passionately and she moaned into my mouth. "Bella…" I whimpered.

"Edward…I need you. Now."

I laid her back amongst the other cushions and kissed her deeply. My now-hardened erection was pressed into her pajama clad bottom. "Bella…" I whispered, brushing the hair from her face.

"Edward, love me." She begged.

I slipped the cloth from her body and easily sheathed myself in her. "I do," I said as I thrust.

Her fingernails dug into me as she moaned. This, tonight, this wasn't about how many times I could make her cum, or how hard and fast we went at it, this was us joining our souls once more.

I kissed her as I stroked, laving her body with attention, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "I love you, Bella, so much, I want you, forever. I need you, forever…"

Her eyes were shining with tears and a few of my own fell out of my eyes as she said, "I love you too, Edward. Forever. I'll always need you, always want you. You're never too broken for me."

I sobbed as I hid my face in her neck once more. Her hands wrapped around me, holding me to her. Her legs wrapped around my waist, bringing me even closer and we moved, ever so softly, ever so slowly against each other. Our kisses weren't frantic, but they were passion filled and both our faces were wet when we finally came together.

I kissed her one last time and said, "We need to go upstairs. He's waiting."

She smiled and put her hand on my face. "We'll face everything else, from here on out, just like we were now, together. It may be just the two of us, it may be Jasper with us, but we'll never part again."

I shook my head. "Never, my love. It will always be us." I kissed her one last time before I pulled away and we both righted our clothing. We stole up the stairs and found Jasper sound asleep, sitting up on the couch.

"He looks so young, so innocent, when he sleeps, doesn't he?" She asked softly.

I nodded with a slight smile. "Will you go unlock the guest room door?"

She shook her head. "No."

I held in my sigh. He couldn't sleep here, it wouldn't be comfortable for him. And while I knew that Bella and Jasper were both tied for first place in my heart, I didn't want to have to pick sides against them. But to my surprise, she said, "Take him to our bed."

I blinked. "_Our _bed?"

She smiled. "Where else should a master sleep unless it's in the 'master suite', correct?"

I grinned. "Smart ass."

She giggled and shook said appendage as she moved to the stairs. "You know it."

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my Master. "Come on, Master. Let me carry you up to bed. We'll all talk more after some sleep."

He tried to nod and I just laughed and I lifted him. Crap, I forgot how heavy he was, but I was determined to make it. I slipped him onto the bed and Bella quickly covered him up, tucking him in. "I love you, Jasper," I whispered as I kissed his forehead.

"Come on, I'm not sleepy, are you?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "Not really."

She smiled. "Care to go downstairs, talk some more?"

I smiled as well. "I like that idea."

I followed her back downstairs and we sat on the couch this time, where Jasper had just vacated. "Love? What are you thinking?"

She smiled. "Just that. Love."

"I don't understand."

She sighed, picking at a piece of lint on her shirt. "We're coming clean, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Well…uh, tonight, when you left…I kind of …did something."

_How much heartfail were we going to go through tonight? _"Okay…go on."

She bit her lip. "I, uh…I called Alice."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Well, uh, see…when you told me…that first time, what you and Jasper had…well, I went to talk to Alice. Because, see…she knows, and I knew she had to know, so I talked to her."

"Bella…" I groaned.

"She already knows what he is, Edward."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She told me that she had just come from there. She came over here and we talked."

I sighed. "Okay."

"She still loves him, you know." She said softly.

"What?!" I asked, dumbfounded.

"She still loves him. And…by the pictures in his house, he still loves her."

"But…but…okay, wait. Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

She smiled. "Because, it isn't all about you, Edward. There are other people involved in this that have the potential to be hurt." She paused. "Are you jealous?" She asked me softly.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Are you jealous that Jasper might still love Alice? Are you afraid she'd take him away from you?"

_Was I? Was that what this was? _I searched my heart, but I couldn't find jealousy in there. No, she was here first. And while I knew he loved me, I knew that she was like Bella was to me…there would always be that spark there. She would be the sun in his universe, even if he didn't admit it to himself. "Bella…"

"You're not, are you?" She asked in awe. "Wow. I'm surprised."

"He…loves her, much like I do you." I said finally. "I can't stand in the way of that, no more than he could between you and I."

"Edward, I'm impressed. You really are growing as an individual."

"Ha, ha." I said dryly. "Despite popular belief, I'm not quite the egotistical jackass most people think I am."

"Yes you are," She said with a giggle. "But I love you anyway."

I was still trying to wrap my head around what Bella had said about Alice and Jasper. "But…isn't Alice with that black guy? French accent? Dreadlocks?"

She nodded. "Laurent, yes, but she doesn't love him."

"How do you know that? You don't even _know _Alice."

"Of course I do, Edward. She and I have lunch at least once a week."

"Really? Well, why are just now telling me this?"

"You weren't interested in who I was friends with before." She said quietly, her head down.

And bang, just like that, I felt an inch tall all over again. "Bella…love…"

She lifted her head. "Edward, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just saying that there are more important things on the horizon."

"Such as?" I asked.

She smiled wickedly. I knew that smile. It was the one that had talked Emmett into a dare that resulted in him almost getting kicked off the football team in college, it was the look that had gotten Lauren Mallory a suspension at work for flirting with Emmett, Dad and I…and it was the look that had drawn me to her that first night, the first night we'd ever made love. It was evil. "What do you have planned?" I asked.

We went upstairs shortly after that and I smiled as she gestured me into the bed. It looked like I was heading for the middle. Right between my two loves. I'm entirely too blessed. I snuggled into Bella and whispered, "I love you," to her.

"I love you too, Edward, so very much."

We fell asleep just like that. Sometime in the night I felt Jasper's arm go around me and I sighed in contentment. Yes, I could see staying in this very spot for the rest of my existence.

Morning dawned bright and sunny and I smiled as I kissed the face I was looking at. Jasper smiled in his sleep, but remained there. I knew all of our drama had worn us all out, and I was more than willing to let him rest a bit more. I turned over, surprised when Bella wasn't in bed. I heard the water running and heard her electric toothbrush whirring. I yawned and stretched as I stood, slipping my boxers from my body. I guess a shower was in store.

I walked in and she smiled at me through the mirror. "I was just about to hop into the shower." I told her. "Care to join me?"

She giggled and turned the water on for me, slipping out of her pajamas with a speed I didn't realize she possessed. I felt and made sure the water was the right temperature before I stepped inside the stall, pulling her with me. My lips attacked hers hungrily as my hands roamed her body. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

She whimpered as my mouth descended to her rosy peaks, laving them both with attention. My cock was hard and ready once more as it brushed her folds and she shivered. I smiled into her breast as I bucked against her. She was so sensitive now that she and I had started shaving. She loved it when I had a five o'clock shadow and went down on her. She loved the burn of my stubble against her pussy as I ate her. As a matter of fact…

I dropped to my knees on the tile, throwing her right leg over my shoulder as I backed her against the wall and plunged my tongue into her. My eyes rolled back in my head as my hands gripped her ass tightly. Fuck, she tasted divine. Her flavor was sweeter than Jasper's, more like honey than sorghum, but still delicious. I knew I was good with my mouth. Sure, Jasper had commented on my abilities, but I knew I was just as capable with pussy as I now was with cock.

I nibbled on her clit as I plunged three fingers into her and she cried out, grasping my hair as she came. I pulled away and kissed a trail up her body to attach myself to her neck. "You've come already, darling?" I asked her.

She let out a growl and attacked my mouth with her own. I grinned into it, grasping the leg she'd had over my shoulder. I hitched it up over my waist and entered her in one fluid motion.

She bit her lip and I watched in pleasure as her head fell back. I loved to watch her come unhinged. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it. How much I'd _missed _in general. But no more. I would never take this for granted again.

My fingers found her clit and I massaged her sensitive nub until I felt her inner walls clamp on me, dragging my orgasm from me. She fell against me limply and I chuckled as I kissed her hair. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too," She said breathlessly.

I pulled away and began lathering up the shampoo in my hands. "Let me wash you, love?" I asked.

She nodded weakly and I smiled as I turned my attention to her hair. The scent of strawberries filled the air and made my cock twitch once more.

We bathed one another, lovingly, tenderly, until we were both clean. We slipped from the shower and dried each other before we slipped into some clothes and down the stairs to start on breakfast.

"Edward?" Bella asked me softly as she handed me the cheese to shred.

"Yes, love?"

She bit her lip. "Do you, I mean, well…"

I sat down the grater and the cheese and took her hands in mine, pulling her closer to me. "Say it, Bella."

"Do you think that today, this morning, since we're not going to go in…?"

I took in a breath. I knew what she was going to ask. I just wasn't sure I wanted to…but I did…but there was still some nagging doubts… "Let me call Dad, tell him you won't be in. Then I'll call Jasper's secretary, okay?"

She bit her lip. "Okay," She said, her voice just over a whisper.

I went to the phone and dialed Dad's cell. He answered it on the second ring. "Cullen."

"Hi, Dad. Listen, Bella ate something that didn't agree with her last night. She and a friend went out for some dinner, and, well, you know how sensitive her stomach is…"

He sighed. "Yes, my poor daughter-in-law. She doesn't have the cast iron stomach like you and Emmett do."

I chuckled. We did have that. I think I'd thrown up four times in my life. "So, I'm home with her anyway, I just wanted to let you know."

"That's fine. Take care of her, will you?"

"I promise." I said, with feeling.

I punched the phone off before dialing Jasper's work number. His secretary answered and I repeated the spiel about how he had gone out to dinner and had gotten sick, that he would call in when he was awake. She acted like she didn't care, so I didn't worry over it too much. I stepped back into the kitchen and Bella smiled at me, handing me the cheese again. "Omelets?" I asked hopefully.

She grinned. "Mmm-hmm."

My stomach growled and she laughed. "I put Jasper's clothes in the washing machine. I hope he doesn't mind…" She said with a blush.

I kissed her lips. "Bella, love, I'm sure Jasper will be thrilled to have someone laving attention on him."

Her blush deepened. "Are we really going to do this?"

"What?" I asked, feinting innocence. "Am I going to watch as Jasper fucks you? I sure am, love. And…" I said as I pulled her tighter to me, brushing off any stray worry. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." I said as my lips descended to hers once more.

She giggled and swatted me on the arm. We worked in a comfortable silence for a little bit. After the cheese, I chopped ham. I had wanted onions and green peppers in mine, but she's just blushed and said, "Not if we're going to…you know onions cause bad breath…" I think I might have blushed then as well.

Just then we heard footsteps on the stairs. I watched as Jasper tried to sneak down to the basement. "I already confirmed with Jessica that you're off today and your clothes are in the washer. I have a robe in the bathroom down here if you want to wear that. Or you can stay in your boxers." I gave him a wink and kissed Bella on the neck. I could feel the heat rolling off of her in waves.

He seemed surprised, but sat down at the table. I sat a mug and a glass of juice before him. It took only moments for Bella to get the omelets finished and we were sitting down as well, all of us eating in silence. Occasionally Bella would catch my eye and blush, as did I. _This is happening, this is really happening…_

After he finished eating, Jasper stood and took his plate and cups to the sink. "Edward, I'm going to go get dressed. If you could please call to the house and request James to pick me up at the entrance to your subdivision, I'll get going."

Bella looked at me, hurt apparent in her eyes. I acted fast, sprinting to him and dropping to my knees as a good sub should. I grasped his hands and kissed them. "You don't want to stay?" _Did we do something wrong?_

"I... I didn't think you wanted me. The two of you seemed so happy this morning. I don't want to intrude. I can get my things and go. We can have an easy goodbye and I'll have Eleazar contact you with everything else."

I felt my eyes fill with tears. Was that what he wanted? It wasn't what Bella and I wanted though, how do I make him see? I smiled at him. "We want you to stay. You're my master and I love you. Bella and I stayed up talking until three and then came up to sleep. You were sound asleep when we slid in next to you."

"You both slept in the bed with me?"

I nodded and tentatively stood to kiss him. "I love you _and_ I love Bella. She loves me enough to share, to a degree. She made some requests and I thought they were fair. Hopefully, you will as well."

Bella cleared her throat. "One, no more sleepovers every week. Every other Friday night, you're either here with us or I'm there with the two of you after any of the training room, play room, whatever you want to call it stuff has occurred." She paused and waited for Jasper to nod. "Two, I want to know everything about your past and whatever you can tell us about Italy. Three, I want the three of us to go upstairs, right now, and resolve the sexual tension."

I looked at him. "Please, Master." _Bella wants this. Please? Let's give this one gift to her. _

"Get your asses upstairs."

I looked at Bella and she giggled as she took off, me hot on her heels. She ran up the steps and I leapt up them, taking two at a time. Once there, I told Bella, "He'll want you naked, love, he'll want you at the ready."

She looked nervous, so I kissed her. "This is what you want, isn't it? If not, it's your decision, Bella. I'll stand by your side no matter what. I want it to be for you, not in spite of me."

A few tears lingered in her eyes. "I want this." She whispered.

I kissed her again, lifting her tank over her head. I slipped her shorts down and off of her and instructed her to lie in wait for my master. I slipped my own from my body and waited.

As soon as he arrived in the doorway, I pulled his boxers down and off of him. I kissed him, my tongue finding its way into his mouth. My eyes closed at the taste of him, but I opened them, making sure this was okay. He gave me a short nod and I felt my heart trip. _This is happening, this is happening…_

He backed me to the bed. I broke our kiss to climb up next to Bella and pulled him so that his one knee was resting on the mattress. He reached for Bella and brought her into the kiss, passing around the kiss between the three of us. It was, at that point, the most erotic thing I'd ever done.

After what may have been an eternity, he broke the kiss and pushed Bella down onto the mattress. He moved beside her and then directed me to the spot between her legs. "Prepare her for my cock, Edward. Make Bella come only using your tongue. I want one hand supporting your weight and the other stroking my cock. Do you understand?"

_My pleasure, _I thought with a smile as I dipped down into her. I grasped his cock and Jasper purred as my fingers wrapped around him. "Damn Edward, you're so fucking good at that."

I stroked him, sometimes just holding his cock while he thrust through my palm, all the while never stopping with my tongue as I took Bella to the brink. I heard him whisper to her, but I was too into my jobs to hear what he said. All I could do was concentrate on the two of them, even denying my rock-hard cock in my need to please them both.

I felt Jasper move, and realized he must be playing with Bella's nipples. She loved it when I did that. I lost my grip on him, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. I felt his hands on the back of my neck and I relaxed, devoting all of my attention to my wife.

I felt Jasper's hand join my mouth on her pussy and felt him slip his fingers inside of her. She whimpered and I felt his thrusts. One, two, three, four, five, and with a scream, she let go, bucking her hips into my face. I grinned as I lapped at the tantalizing juices that poured from her around Jasper's fingers. Fuck…this was terrific already.

"You can stop now, Edward."

I sat back on my knees then, awaiting my next order. I watched in lust as Jasper licked Bella's cum from his fingers once and after enjoying a taste of her, offered me his hand. I sucked his fingers clean. I glanced at his cock, already dripping and moved to lean over it. I looked at him and he nodded. I took him in all they way and he moaned as his fingers tightened in my hair. Fuck, I loved that.

I heard Bella gasp as I went down on him, but I couldn't concentrate on her now, I had a job to do. I heard Jasper panting as he said, "Bella, my dear, your husband is a born cocksucker. He knows just... how... I like... it." He moaned and I grinned.

I felt him getting close and he pulled away slightly, stopping me from dragging his release from him. "Do you still want this?" He said, gesturing his cock at her. She swallowed and nodded before looking at me. I nodded to her and then to Jasper.

"Edward, move behind Bella to hold her on the pillows please. Bella, lay back against Edward's chest." I scrambled over to her and moved as he instructed. _This is it, this is it…_I wasn't sure what I should be feeling. Disgust, remorse, something, but all I could see was the beauty that was my wife and the beauty of my lover, and all I felt was love for them. This was a momentous occasion. One that should be recorded for posterity…or perhaps my viewing pleasure later…

I watched in fascination as he knelt between her legs. "Edward, pull her legs up and back for me."

He leaned over her and my cock grew even harder as he kissed Bella ever so tenderly. "Thank you, darlin', for sharing Edward and yourself with me. Your generosity and patience is a great gift that I can only hope to one day repay you for."

She nipped at his lower lip and then reached down to his cock, pulling him forward. I groaned slightly as he shivered and reached for a condom beside the bed. I had brought them up when we came to bed. I knew Bella would want this, and I wanted her to be happy.

His eyes met mine and I saw the question in them. I mouthed "I love you" and nodded, pulling her knees back more firmly for him.

His cock brushed her and he pushed into her slowly. She whimpered and then froze as her body adjusted to the intrusion. He held completely still until her hips rose to buck against him. I released her legs and they folded around him. My hands traveled to her breasts, showering them with attention as he rocked into her.

Her eyes were closed in ecstasy as her head fell back onto my shoulder. Jasper reached down and worked her clit as she moved in small jolts as the pleasure coursed through her. I couldn't keep my mouth shut as I said, "Go faster and she'll really scream... Master." I added the last bit on almost too late, but I couldn't help it. I was about to cum from the friction of her rubbing against my hardened member.

Bella started moaning, grabbing at anything she could touch. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Come for us, love." And she did. She fell apart, calling out both of our names and I almost lost it. Jasper rode out her orgasm and grinned, leaning further as she quaked under him to pull me in for a kiss.

"What do you think, Edward? Do you think your wife would like to see me fuck you?"

I gasped. "Y-yes sir," I managed.

He smiled and pulled away from Bella. "Let me see that ass in the air, Edward, or I'll go downstairs and get my paddle."

It took me only a moment to be on all fours next to Bella, thankful we had a king sized bed.

She looked over at me, her eyes wide as Jasper came up behind me. He smacked my ass and I closed my eyes in ecstasy. I felt him still so hard and ready against me. I knew he was properly lubed because of Bella's cum and he said, "You may kiss her, Edward, while I pleasure you.

My mouth latched onto hers, kissing her passionately, but she pulled away. I looked at her, I'm sure hurt was resonating through my eyes but she grinned. "I want to watch my two boys."

I felt my chest puff with pride. I wasn't sure how Jasper felt about it, but then he said, "My pleasure, darlin'," Before he grasped my hips. I felt him teasing my entrance, pushing in just slightly, before pulling away. I had the feeling he was putting on a show for Bella, and I could truthfully say I didn't mind. He reached over and plunged two fingers into Bella. "You don't mind, do ya, sugar?" He asked.

She moaned and her eyes grew wide as he used her lubrication to slip those same two fingers into me. I moaned in pleasure as his other hand grasped my cock. "You like that, Edward?" He asked me.

I panted and he bit my shoulder. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, Sir!" I shouted.

He continued working me a moment longer before I felt his fingers ease out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but only for a moment before I felt him at my entrance again. "Are you ready, baby?" He whispered in my ear and I almost lost it.

"Yes, Sir," I panted softly.

He kissed the back of my neck before he entered me, slowly, softly, stretching me as he went.

I looked over at Bella, to make sure she was alright, but to my surprise, she was working her clit furiously and had grabbed her "Edward" dildo out of the drawer. I smirked and heard Jasper say, "Oh, no, sugar, you don't want that. Don't you want the real thing?"

She let out a strangled sound and he said, "Lay down, again, Bella. I'll get you off with this and Edward at the same time. Then, when we're finished here, maybe we'll do something else you might like."

I watched in awe as Jasper leaned over, pressing into me all the harder, while he grasped her vibrator, thrusting it in time with his thrusts into me. I cried out, feeling my orgasm approaching. "Bella?" He commanded. She looked up at him. "Grab Edward's cock, I'll get you both off. Would you like that?"

She nodded, unable to form a legible response and grasped me. I hissed. Her hand felt like a velvet glove as it rubbed me. "Master…" I whimpered. "I'm not…gonna…last…"

The visuals, the sensations, the smells in the room…they were all setting me off.

"No, you will wait." He commanded.

I let out a small growl and his left hand smacked my ass. "Enough. No more lip from you, Edward, or I'll pull out now and leave you hard and hurting."

I held in my whine and just concentrated on batting averages of the Seattle Mariners to calm myself. That didn't really help as I kept seeing Jasper wielding a bat in my head, and that was _not _a vision I needed to help me contain my load.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I heard Bella scream again, tugging my cock almost painfully. Jasper growled over me and said, "Now, Edward." And that was all it took.

The power of the orgasm was too much and I felt almost faint as I let go, gushing forth, soaking the linens. I was panting for breath and seeing stars as I shivered. Bella was still teasing my cock, just like I knew she would. Even through her own orgasm she was granting me the most from my release.

I fell limply to the bed, pulling her tightly to me as Jasper's weight lightly fell onto me. "That…that was…" Bella started. "Fuck. That was terrific."

I looked over my shoulder at Jasper, who was grinning. "We aim to please, ma'am." That damned southern drawl made me want to suck on his tongue. Hmmm…not a bad idea. I pressed my lips to his and his tongue flicked into my mouth. I hollowed out my cheeks, sucking for all I was worth and he let out his own little sound. He fucked my mouth a few moments more before he pulled away and grinned.

"You keep that up and I'll be ready for round two before we've recovered." I panted.

He looked at Bella, who smiled. "Oh, I think we can handle that." He drawled.

Oh yes, it looked like today would be quite fun day after all. I looked at Bella, who was basking in the afterglow and I looked at Jasper, hopefully conveying the urge to speak. He nodded and I said, "Bella, love, would you like a bath? Perhaps I could draw one up for you and Master…together?"

She beamed at me. "Only if you were joining us." She replied.

Jasper nodded. "I need to make a phone call, change an engagement. Edward, go fix us up a lovely bath, will you?"

_Hmmm…rub-a-dub-dub, here we cum in the tub._ I nodded and hurried to my feet, slipping over Bella and into the bath. Luckily our tub was quite large, and had wonderful jets in it. We didn't use it all that often, but it sounded like a brilliant plan to me today.

I took my time puttering about, putting in the bubbles, lighting candles, which cast lovely shadows upon the walls since the sun of this morning had already hidden behind the usual Seattle cloud cover. I returned back to the bedroom to find Jasper kissing Bella. It was beautiful. They were so beautiful. And they were mine. I watched as he whispered in her ear and she giggled as she threw a leg over him, as carefree as she had been when we were dating. It warmed my heart.

I stayed back, watching, not wanting to intrude on their time, but Jasper's eyes caught mine and he smiled at me. "Is everything ready for our princess, Edward?"

I smiled. "Indeed."

"Well then," He said as he stood and scooped her up. "Let us bathe her in attention as well." He carried her past me and gently sat her into the tub, grabbing one of her hair clips and piling all of her mahogany curls on top of her head.

"You boys are going to join me, aren't you?" She asked throatily, and it went straight to my cock. I looked at Jasper and he smiled, clearly thinking the same thing I was…_we've created a monster. _

We slipped into the water as well, and then…we talked. Really talked. Jasper opened up to us about Italy, not telling us everything, I'm sure, but he told us of his master, A, was all he would say, and how cruel he was. He told us that he'd come into the Dom/sub world because he had gone undercover in the FBI, and he also told us that he had once dreamed of owning a restaurant, like his great-grandfather had, back in the day. We talked until the water got cool and Bella shivered before giggling about how she was turning 'pruny'.

We got out and I dried them both by turn before Jasper led my by my once more hard cock out to the bedroom. "Come, Bella. We're going to do something quite fun."

She bit her lip and walked over to him. "Lay down, darlin'. This'll be something you won't soon forget."

"I won't forget anything of today. It's been like a dream for me."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Well, then, not to worry, you'll have many more dreams come true by the time _we're _finished with you."

She giggled and lay down on the bed. Jasper whispered his instructions to me and I smiled as the desire washed through me again. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "The first time was about Bella. This time it's about you."

"And what about you, Sir?" I asked.

He looked at me and grabbed another condom. "Don't you worry about me, alright?"

I shook my head. "It's my place, Sir." I whispered as I knelt before him.

"Rise, Edward. It's quite all right. There will be a time where I can be the 'middle man' and there will be times Bella will be as well." He looked at her and we both watched as she flushed pink. Oh yes, she knew what that would entail. "Not to worry, darlin, all in good time. But for now…let's show Edward how much we love him, shall we?"

She nodded eagerly, holding out her hands for me. I rose above her and started kissing her softly. She whimpered into my mouth as Jasper joined us on the bed. He stole her lips away for a kiss and I took that as my opportunity to plunge into her. She cried out and I saw her bite Jasper's lip. He growled and palmed her breasts roughly. "You want it rough?" He asked. "One day, sugar, I'll show you some really fun rough things. Do you think she'd enjoy the web while we both pound into her, Edward?"

My cock twitched inside of her at the thought. "Yes, Sir," I whispered.

He chuckled and pulled away so he could come up behind me. I felt him kissing my neck as I sat on my haunches, rocking slowly into Bella. "Do you want me to fuck you, Edward? Fuck you _hard _while you fuck Bella?"

"Yes…" I hissed. He pulled my neck back roughly by my hair and I let out a little gurgle of pleasure at the pain.

"I hope you're ready, Edward." He said. He let go of my hair and grasped my hips. I didn't even have time to tense up before he'd slammed into me.

"FUCK!" I cried out, plunging forward into Bella.

She screamed in pleasure, her fingers reaching for her clit as she watched Jasper take me.

Damn, did it feel good. It was all I could do to hold back. It hurt, but I had been stretched from earlier, so it only stung for a moment. And too, the warm water had helped in the tub…

Jasper started rocking and I moved off of him and into Bella, setting up a rhythm. I finally got it, and we all started rocking, moving in tandem.

"J-J-J-Master!!!!" I managed.

He bit my neck. "I know, this first time it will be too much for you. But you must concentrate on Bella. You have to get her off before you can cum, do you understand?"

Ungh…as if I could…I took a deep breath through my nose to calm myself. I watched Bella. Her eyes were open, locked on, I assume Jasper's as he continued to kiss my neck, his tongue darting out to lick the sweat that formed there. "Do you like that, Bella?" I heard him purr. "Do you like watching me take your husband as he takes you?"

"Yes!" She whined, working her clit furiously.

"How is her pussy, Edward? How does it feel as I pound into your ass?"

"Amazing!" I cried.

"Good, good, I love watching the two of you. I feel so special being included in your love making. Do you like me making love with you?"

My eyes locked with Bella's and we shouted out in unison, "YES!"

"Good," He growled. "Bella, your husband's ass is so sweet…he's so tight. How do you like his cock in you? Does he feel big? Hard?"

"Yes…" She was crying in pleasure, now and I felt Jasper's smirk into my shoulder.

"Take her up and over, Edward. Let's all cum now, do you think we can cum together again?"

I nodded as I shoved against him before plunging into Bella again. We continued, him fucking me roughly, and me stroking just as roughly into Bella. I grasped her legs, putting her ankles up on my shoulders and she screamed. Her pussy clamped onto me even as she flooded my cock.

That extra lubrication was all it took for me to let go and I clamped my ass as tight around Jasper's cock as I could. He let out a guttural moan and came as well. "Mother_fuck_, he moaned as I continued mini-thrusts as the spasms wracked my frame.

Finally we all slowed and Jasper blew out a breath. "Damn, what a rush."

I looked at Bella and we both started laughing. I leaned over to capture her lips, and Jasper leaned in to share the kiss with us once more. He pulled away first, disposing of the condom in the bathroom before coming back and lying next to us on the bed. Once more, I was in the middle. He kissed me and then leaned forward to kiss Bella once more. "Thank you, Bella." He whispered against her lips.

"Thank you for giving him back to me," She whispered in return. I felt my heart tug once more as I looked at the two loves of my life. This was how it was supposed to be.

Jasper sighed as he looked at the clock. "I need to get ready. James will be here shortly." I looked at him in alarm and he said, "I had to call him. I had a meeting scheduled almost an hour ago. I didn't want to miss out on this."

I wanted to whine that I didn't want him to leave, but I had the feeling I'd get another ass pop for saying anything, so I just managed to keep my mouth shut.

He stood and walked downstairs, grabbing up his boxers as he went. I kissed Bella one last time and saw her yawn. She had to be tired. "Take a nap, love. I'll call and order Chinese tonight, alright?"

"Oh…kay…" She said, yawning through the word.

I smiled and stood, slipped into my boxers and grabbed a tee-shirt as well. I slipped down the stairs and found Jasper in the laundry room where a few items of his clothing were sitting on the top of the dryer. "I was wondering where that shirt went." He said.

I blushed. It was the one I'd worn home that first night…the night we watched that stupid movie and ate popcorn and pizza together. "Yeah, I seem to be borrowing a lot of your clothing, Sir."

He chuckled. "Well, then," He ripped my shirt from my body. It came up and over my head with lightening fast speed and my tired cock leapt at the action. "I suppose it's only fair that I take yours, then, isn't it?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, Sir, I suppose so."

I heard a knock at the door and growled. "James?"

He sighed. "I suppose so. Thank you, Edward."

I shrugged. "Don't thank me, thank Bella."

He nodded. "I'll have to do that. Give her my love, will you?"

"Would that be an option one day, Sir?" I asked him suddenly.

He turned back to me. "Loving Bella?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "I don't see how I could stop it."

_Hmm…maybe Bella's plan _will _work, _I thought as I followed him back to the foyer, now clad in only my boxers once more. I watched as he opened the door and James was standing there, looking just a tad angry. "James." I said with a tilt of my head and a smirk.

"Cullen," He snarled.

Jasper shot him a look. "Manners, James. Edward is my friend. Show him some respect."

James' head fell. "Yes, Sir."

My grin grew. "Let me go get your bag, Jasper." I said, gesturing to the basement.

"That's okay, Edward. I'll just leave it here. Everything I have in it can just stay here for my next…overnight visit."

I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. "I'm not the only one that will be thrilled by that, Jazz." I told him.

His lips quirked. "I know. Since I stayed over last night, got you guys through the rough patch, perhaps I'll skip out tonight? Let you two spend some time alone? Then we'll take up our usual meeting on Wednesday. I'll see you for our run in the morning, and then you be at my house for your therapy session."

I nodded. "Can do." I told him, being careful not to use any labels around James. James glowered at me and I smiled. "See you later." I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him as his eyes narrowed at me.

I shut the door behind them, whistling as I headed back upstairs to take a nice, long nap with my wife.

* * *

**AN2: Mistress Mischief is tired. Mistress Mischief needs to now get off…Because those lemons make me HORNY! LOL. **


	29. Chapter 29: Chocolate Bells

**A/N: We still don't own Twilight. Some of you still do not like our Bella so mm1 wanted to add that we are writing Bella much like she was in the canon books. She is self-sacrificing, loyal to Edward (regardless of his faults), and eager to jump up and forgive at the drop of a fucking hat. Love can make us blind and much more tolerant than logic should normally state. **

* * *

**Wednesday**

The agitation between James and Edward seemed to grow infinitely over the past few days after my first sleepover at Edward and Bella's. I am fairly certain that if I cannot keep them separate, fists may soon fly. That James would so openly show hostility in my presence proved he needed a firmer hand.

_I opened the door in my pants and Edward's shirt and smiled at James. He looked positively feral as he glared at Edward. _

"_James." Edward's voice was cocky and I barely held back a sigh. Their competition needs to end._

"_Cullen," James snarled out and the tension in the room was amplified._

_I gave James a look, letting him know he was in trouble. __"__Manners, James. Edward is my friend. Show him some respect."_

_He looked down at the ground, obeying my command. "Yes, Sir."_

_As we left, James gave Edward one last look. I slapped him when we reached the car. "You will not disrespect my friends. That is an order."_

I've spent more time at the private dormitory in the past week, making more and more demands of my subs who had fallen to the wayside during my enamored period of time with Edward. Now that our feelings are out in the open, it is much easier for me to put them up on the shelf in a tidy little box, letting the inside contents remain messy.

My run this morning with Edward had not happened, mostly due to the fact that he and James were making me feel like a cat in heat with two toms fighting over me. The claws were out in force. When Edward taunted him but James stood there, merely glaring, I immediately sent James outside to tend the garden, and I showed Edward that I meant business.

_He looked so beautiful with his arms bound behind his back, his torso wrapped in the intricate knots __Sakura had so painstakingly taught me. He'd flinched when I hooked a harness rope up over the hook and then retracted it so that he was actually off the floor. It wasn't comfortable but not painfully so. I've had it done to myself and know how to equalize his weight in the bindings so that his only complaint is the indignity of the position, embarrassment over his need for punishment, and the minor discomfort of the position. _

_I sucked him until he was hard and then applied a cock cage, smiling as he whined behind the ball gag. The pain was more than he was used to receiving from me, but it was time to prove my point. I _am_ his master and he will obey my rules. It was not as intense of a cage as those I've had applied to me, the prongs dull and shorter. It was a lesson in submission, not in pain. _

"_You will obey me, Edward. You are just as much my sub as James is. I love seeing you like this but I am disappointed that I had to do it as punishment. I really wanted to tie you up and then make love to you. But you haven't earned my cock today, Edward. I will have to find another sub to take care of me. Or perhaps, the better punishment would be for you be forced to watch James and me?"_

_I mused over finding a way to force Edward watching me fuck James without James realizing that Edward was a sub. Everything from a special one way viewing mirror to a video recording passed through my mind. Or, baby monitors. Those I do have. I left Edward hanging in the dimly lit room and went to the front room's closet and grabbed the sound monitors that I sometimes used when I had a sub sleeping on the play room mats to ensure that if he or she was getting off, I would know._

"_Edward, I'm going to leave you hanging here, alone, and you will find yourself receiving a worse punishment than the one I'd planned on. But first, your original punishment._

_I grabbed the riding crop and brought it against the tight swell of his ass repeatedly until he had reddened lines going across. When one began to lighten and turn into a welt, I stopped, and then knelt to kiss each cheek. _

"_I'd have loved to grab a step stool and make love to you this morning before work, but you just aren't learning your lesson. You have a place when we are together and that is my sub. You accepted my ring and all of the rules and regulations that come with it. I will be speaking to Bella later, and neither you nor she will be allowed to touch your cock today. Perhaps if you are a good boy at our therapy session tonight, I will let her choose if you are to find a release tonight. Now, enjoy your radio show, Edward."_

_I turned on the receiver of the monitor and set it on the table. His eyes grew large as he saw the monitor, and he began to whine as I moved to the door. "Silence, Edward. You wouldn't want James to hear you and come investigate, would you, my love?"_

_I closed the door and then went to set up the monitor in the hallway bathroom, hidden on the shelf __behind a photo of Alice and I riding horses. I stripped in my bedroom, closed the door so that James would assume Edward was in my shower, and then went to the back door to call James in. He stood up, wiped his hands on the gardening apron, and came to the door promptly._

"_Yes, Master?"_

_I'm sorry, Edward. I don't really want to do this, but you have to learn. "James, I want you to tend to me in my morning ablutions. Come in." _

_I turned and walked quickly to the guest bathroom and turned on the shower. James entered, undressed, and was already hard for me. I nodded and he entered the shower, quickly rinsing off some of the dirt clinging to his hands and knees from weeding the patch he'd been working on._

_I stepped in behind him and sat on the bench. "Stroke yourself for me, James. Show me what a good boy you can be and come for your master."_

_His cock surged, the blood flowing faster and making his erection slap against his stomach. His hand wrapped around his cock and I watched as the head turned purple, his fingers twisting and tugging at his shaft. It was easy to tell when James was close, he began to pant, his pace slowing just a little, waiting for that final permission. His eyes met mine, silently asking permission._

"_Ask Master your question, boy."_

_His eyes flared slightly and then he nodded. "Please, Master, may I come?"_

"_No, you may not. Turn around and grab the rings on either side of the shower head."_

_I unwrapped a condom and rolled it over my length and reached for the lube. James whimpered slightly, his hips bucking back towards me._

"_Do you want your Master to take you?" He nodded. "I'm glad. I'd have done it anyways but it is so nice to know that you're always ready for your Master. You were already hard for me and here you are with your slutty boy pussy just waiting for me. Do you want me to fuck your ass, James?" _

_He panted and rested his head on the shower tiles. _

"_Answer me."_

"_Yes, Master, please fuck me." His voice was broken, somehow, I'd finally gotten through to him. He was here, not just playing the part. _

_I coated myself in lubricant and then entered him in one hard thrust. He moaned and then bit back the sound. I withdrew until barely inside of him and then bit down on his shoulder._

_Nipping at the skin, I worked up to his ear, and tucked a few strands of hair that weren't in his ponytail back out of my way. "No withholding on me, James. I want to hear your beautiful groans as I fuck you. Make me know that I'm your master."_

"_Oh God." His arms tightened on the rings until his torso was fully supported by them. I gripped his hips and began to sway his body forward and back, so that his ass was coming back hard on each thrust. I leaned back so that I could watch his body move upon my cock, the ends of his dishwater blond hair swinging between us._

_James continued to moan as I adjusted our position and then groaned aloud when my body tilted to stroke his prostate with my thrusts. "Shit... Sir... God... More, please...Master..." _

_His litany pleased me and I could just imagine Edward writhing in jealous agony. I continued my thrusting until my movements were hard and deep with little withdraw so that my cock stroked his sweet spot each time. His cock was brushing the shower wall each time and was going to explode soon whether I gave permission or not._

"_Come for me, James. Come while Master fucks you."_

_James groaned as I dragged his ass up and down my cock hard and fast now, his body arching between me and the shower wall. With a loud wail, he spasmed against my body, his ass clenching around me as he coated the wall tiles and his stomach with come. But I wasn't done with him yet, and told him as such as I withdrew. _

"_Turn around and grab the rings with your back to the wall."_

_He nodded, legs shaking slightly, but did as asked. "Support yourself." When he had a firm grip on the textured metal rings, I lifted his legs up to my waist and thrust inside his reddened entrance. I paused and reached for the lube, pouring a generous squirt where we were joined and then worked it into him with short thrusts._

_I pounded into him until my ass and thighs were burning from the exertion, my own orgasm building rapidly. "Do you want me to fill you, boy?"_

_He moaned, his cock already reawakening. "I asked you a question, James."_

"_If it pleases you to fill me, Master."_

_I smiled and kissed him gently. "My friend wasn't very nice to you this morning and you took it in silence. I was very impressed. You've earned my come this morning for your restraint."_

_My mind drifted to my threesome with Edward and Bella, fucking him as he fucked her, and then a future scene of perhaps him taking me as I slid inside her. Oh,God. My stomach began to coil, my balls pulling tight as my orgasm built. I'll have to take her shopping at a "toy" shop after our cooking lesson and then when I drop her off, I'll insert the first of the plugs to start stretching her more gently so that she can take both Edward and me at the same time. Thoughts of feeling his cock against mine with only that thin layer of skin between us sent me over the edge._

"_Fuck, James!" My body unleashed a torrent inside of him. As my body came down, I kissed him softly. "You're so good to your Master."_

Edward had not taken the punishment well at all.

_After I left James in the shower to finish cleaning up, I went back to the training room and locked the door, turning off the monitor as I entered. Tears were leaking down his cheeks and I licked them away. I removed the ball gag and carefully unhooked him from the cock cage._

"_Don't make me punish you like that again, Edward. You will not like the ramifications."_

"_I'm sorry, Master."_

_I slapped him across the face, my own hand stinging from the blow. "I did not give you permission to speak, Edward. I am not pleased with your behavior today."_

_I lowered the hook so that Edward was standing once more. I slowly removed the ropes and then pushed him toward the stack of mattresses where it had all started for us. I retrieved a tub of cream from the armoir, I kept it in here now with James and Edward both needing use of the room. I grabbed the paddle and then sat down. I pushed Edward over my lap and brought the paddle down on his ass._

"_Count."_

"_O-One." _

_I brought it down again and again._

"_Seven."_

_He was sobbing softly with each number. I stopped and grabbed the cream, rubbing it into his wounds. Then I had an idea._

_I stood up and then had Edward lean over the mattress. I rummaged through the drawers until I found what I wanted, a set of silicone beads with a smaller anchor end so that they couldn't slip all the way up in. I lubed them up and then went behind Edward, resting my hand on his lower back. I slid my finger up inside him and he sighed, thinking I was going to take him._

_I stretched him slightly, added a second finger, and then slid the beads in between them. I set the base vertically so that he could sit unobstructed and then turned on the tiny bullet that was inside the base and bottom bead. Edward moaned and tensed, trying to fight his body's response to apply friction to his cock. _

"_That's a good boy. Keep this in until you get to work. You may take it out for work and wash it at that point, regular soap and water is fine. I'm going to send a trial sized packet of lube with you. I want you to reinsert this before you leave the office and wear it until we are together again tonight. Do you understand? You may speak now."_

"_Yes, Master."_

_I handed him his clothes and then got myself dressed for work. I checked to make sure that James wasn't lurking outside the room and then brought Edward into my room. I pushed him down to the bed and kissed him soundly, my tongue fucking his the way I'd longed to fuck his ass. As our hips met, I could feel the slight buzz of the beads within him and he groaned, his cock trying to rub against mine._

_I pulled away and smirked. "I love you, Edward. Now, get your ass to work."_

_He smiled and leaned up on his elbows to kiss me once more. "I love you, too. Have a good day, Jasper."_

So now, here I sit with Talia over my lap. Her stomach is barely rounded and with my legs spread, she is kept comfortable. When I called her this afternoon to see what time her shift at the hospital ended, I was pleased to hear that she was actually only working half days now. Her obstetrician had recommended Talia not be exposed to so many illnesses and avoid being on her feet as much. So that left her to half days on rounds or surgeries and three days a week she went the full day spending a few hours doing her charting.

"Jasper?"

Eleazar walked in to the dormitory with his PDA out. It was rare that he came over to this dormitory; he was busy enough with the one Aro knows of. I continued with Talia's punishment. She had forgotten to check in with me last week. While I understood the nature of pregnancy hormones and how busy she is preparing for a baby, it would not do for me to be a lenient master.

"Yes, Master Eleazar?"

"You've been requested for a paying client. Level two with some instrument usage."

Level two and a half as I call it, is a fine balance between "rent a dom" and actually taking them on as a sub. The client is requesting that the Dom punish as the Dom sees fit for any transgressions or even just so the temporary sub can find his or her absolution. No sexual contact is allowed yet with the addition of toys, I am allowed to penetrate him or her with a dildo or plug.

"The client is offering twice the normal fee specifically for you and another thousand on top of it if you come today. Are you available?"

I looked down at Talia. Her ass was a lovely shade of red and tears were clumping her lashes together. "Stand and redress, Talia. Do not forget again or you will spend a week at my home for every hour your call is late. I cannot imagine your husband would be pleased with that. It would serve a good reminder for him too. You chose to serve me and accepted my ring. You belong to me, Talia. I _allow_ you to be with him and I _allow_ you to carry that sweet little baby. You owe me but a single call each week yet you failed in that. Perhaps I should take my ring away and find a new sub to wear it."

She began to silently sob, her teeth biting into her lip to hold back any sound. "Go to my house. I will have James let you in. Have him help you with a shower and then tuck you into my bed. I will be home after my appointment. You will be ready for your master."

Eleazar had already explained to Talia about James when he first came to the dorm after our trip to Italy. To James, Talia was another one of my open-minded friends, although she had permission to leave her rings in the car or on a string around her neck. James had assumed her child is mine and I did not deny it to him. If he thought I had a secret relationship with her, it would be easier to hide my activities behind that masquerade. His question asking if Edward knew that Talia was pregnant made James seem smug, almost as if he liked thinking Edward and I were less solid than he'd thought.

Following the sleepover, James had tried to pump me for information on my night there. Other than telling him that Edward always bought Bella blush roses while I know her favorite flowers are hyacinths and daisies, I was fairly closed lipped. I wasn't exactly sure why he was interested in the rose bushes around the house or even when that led into him asking if I knew what her favorite flowers are. Perhaps he wants to grow some at my home for her. I know that he asked about Alice's the same day and then planted some orchids in the cold frame I'd built a year ago to provide fresh greens all winter long.

He'd taken to the gardening quite easily. I think he enjoyed being outside after years of captivity. Even when allowed shopping trips outside or excursions with your master, having partial freedom to play in the dirt was sitting well with James. He was blossoming into a promising sub. Perhaps one day he could be mainstreamed into the real world and be trusted to come back when called.

After Talia left, Eleazar gave me the address and went to confirm the appointment. I quickly dusted my legs with powder and then slid into the leather pants. It was warming up and the leather could quickly become uncomfortable if I began to sweat. After I buttoned the last closure on the black satin shirt, I pulled on my boots. I hated trading in my perfectly comfortable cowboy boots for the steam punk modified combat boots, but they completed the image our clients pay for.

I hopped on the Ducati and plugged the address into the small GPS unit and checked the route. I tucked it away and then drove the seventeen miles to the subdivision. I pulled over on a cul de sac and memorized the last few turns and then pulled up in front of the large white structure.

"Fuck."

I contemplated backing out on the deal and sending another Dom with my apologies. The door opened before I could restart the engine. My client was wearing a plush cranberry colored robe as he stood in the doorway sipping a glass of white wine. I crossed the sidewalk to him, my boot heels clicking on the pavement.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle."

* * *

**Sunday**

Eleazar called and begged off of our morning meeting, no doubt worried that my temper would get the best of me. He knew that I would not ask who the client was in front of Talia and is well aware of my relationship with Edward. Fucking hell. He was lucky I didn't crash my motorcycle through his window Wednesday after I left my two hour session with Carlisle.

I'll never know how I made it through work and the staff meeting where Carlisle discussed the budget cuts in mental health and sleep studies forcing him to either choose to cut staff, hours, or to force pay cuts I opted to halve my hours and take the pay cut. My home is paid for, I make a nice stipend from Aro, and with the tip I earned yesterday for leaving Carlisle's ass covered in welts, I don't need the money from the hospital. Work was simply something to keep me busy.

I showered and dressed in khakis and a long sleeved pale blue tee shirt. If Bella and I were going to try our hands at making dessert tonight, I wasn't going to do it in dress clothes. It was a beautiful night, so I opted to grab my spare helmet and pick her up on the Ducati. We could take the Mustang or Chevelle another night.

She was dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a white tank top, a navy shrug keeping her arms warm. I had her bring a jacket too, just in case the temperature dropped. While she tucked her few items into the side bag I had reattached on the bike, I went in to check on Edward.

"Hello, Jasper."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "We'll be back soon. Why don't you go enjoy that tub, play with some toys, and jerk off while thinking about Bella and me teasing you. The hours will pass in no time at all that way."

He kissed me softly. "I'll be fine. This is what she needs, what we all need. I am actually going to get to work on a gift I'm making for Bella. I think she'll like it. Now, if that's an order, I'd be glad to obey."

I smirked against his lips. "Or you can wait and see what the three of us do after my date with Bella."

He swatted me on the ass and then tugged my pelvis into his. "I like the sounds of that, love. Now get out there before you make my wife jealous."

The drive into downtown went pretty quickly and I found Chocolate Bells without any fuss. A large chocolate bell with a wolf howling at a moon stamped into it was on a stand in the window. The door was unlocked and sign pointed to the kitchen. I'd had to pull some strings to get us in to the class. A small local pastry chef had opened up this French dessert cafe a few weeks ago and was already a hit. He'd left a coveted position at the UW's culinary arts program to fulfill his dreams.

Now, he was offering a small class on making desserts to bring in a little extra money. Today's class is on chocolate mousse with promises of éclairs next week, and crème brulee the following. The room was chilly and Bella shivered slightly as we walked into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as the chef walked towards us and then ran to him when he opened up his arms.

"Jake!"

He kissed the side of her cheek and swung her in a circle. "It's so good to see you, Bells! I didn't know if you were still in the area or not. I kept hoping you'd come to my place."

Her eyes went wide as he set her back on her feet. "Your place? You're the chef? My Jake, is a pastry chef?"

He laughed from deep in his chest. "That's what my degree and training tells me. I've gotta start class. Here are your hair nets and aprons. Wash up at the sink and then find a table."

He came over to me and sized me up before offering out the net and apron with one arm, shaking my hand with the other. "Welcome to my kitchen..."

"Jasper."

He smiled a huge toothy grin. "You've got yourself a great girl. Bells and I go way back. Hopefully the three of us can chat a bit after class. Go wash up and we'll get started."

I didn't like the way he looked at her, like she was something to eat. The way his hands had drifted to her ass to hold her against him when he twirled with her in his arms showed a level of intimacy that made me jealous. She's ours. Edward won't like this one bit.

Bella and I scrubbed up and took the open marble slab at the back of the room. All of the ingredients we would need were in front of us, already measured out. At first I was insulted by his assumption of lack of intelligence. Then I remember my own rudimentary cooking skills and looked at the post-grad frat boys with their arm candy fiancées, trying to do something to get out of the doghouse.

Jake quickly washed his hands and then dried them on his apron and then went to the front of the class. "I'm so glad that you all could make it. We're actually a little early but there's no reason to wait since you're all here. Welcome to Chocolate Bells. I'm Jacob Black, the chef here. It's my kitchen and boy does it seem crowded to me. The only person back here besides me is my business partner, Leah. She does a lot of the day to day work for me like the small pots of crème brulee or chocolate mousse topped with raspberries that you'll often find in the front cafe section. I make the pastries fresh daily and any leftovers are split up with anything more long lasting like croissants going to a homeless shelter while the rest goes into a day old bin at half price. The college students flock here in the mornings for those. You will never find our mousse in the half price case. We typically sell out of it within an hour of opening. I'm not exactly sure it counts as a breakfast food, but our customers love my chocolate croissants, a cup of mousse, and a mug of fresh hot coffee in the mornings."

A cute little red head piped up in the front. "Chef Black, how did you come up with the name of the restaurant?"

Bella tensed beside me and buried her face in my shoulder, peeking out at the front before hiding once more. Jake laughed and then pointed back at Bella. "That's actually an easy question and I'm glad that my inspiration is here. Bells, come on up front."

She shook her head and he came back and tugged her around the counter, half dragging her until they were before the class. "Everyone, this is my Bells. Bells, this is everyone. Bella was my best friend and first girlfriend. We spent our high school years cooking and baking together. Well, she cooked and I ate what she made. Over time, she tricked me into helping more and more until I was able to make a really mean lemon tart. I still make it when I can get fresh lemons. I won't use the store bought ones that ship from who knows where. I have friends drive up a few crates full when the lemons are ready in California."

"Those of you who had my class at the college already have had my lecture on fresh lemons versus ones that have sat in a store for weeks so I won't go into it. But, anyways, she is the Bells portion of my store. Do you want to explain why?"

Bella flushed a bright red and he put his arm around her, setting my teeth on edge. "Well, then I guess I'll tell it. After a summer of playing on cliffs at the La Push Reservation, my already darker skin tone had deepened to the point Bells joked I looked like chocolate milk. We tried our hands at making chocolates that day and ended up making chocolate bells, the only candy mold we could find being in the shape of a bell. We decided it was fate for us to make chocolate bells. I couldn't think of a name more fitting for my first restaurant than to name it after the lovely woman who inspired my love of baking."

He let her return to her seat without much further ado, kissing her hand before she came back. Jake began the lesson and we whipped our egg whites as instructed and folded all of the ingredients together. I must have been pouting as Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Jazzy, you look like someone broke your toy. Please don't act like Edward. Jake is just a friend. A friend that I haven't seen in years. Please, don't let him ruin our fun date."

I nodded and dabbed some melted chocolate onto her lips before kissing it off. My tongue lapped at the warm chocolate, licking it off of her lips. She sighed and opened to me, not caring who was watching. When I pulled away, she was flushed, her brown eyes sparkling. Then she blushed when one of the beer gutted twenty somethings gave a wolf whistle.

"I promise I'll be good. I'll let you spank me later if I'm not."

Bella giggled and then bit her lip. "Can we let Edward watch?"


	30. Chapter 30: Sugar, Roses, and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. But we do enjoy fucking with Edward.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: Holy fucking shit. Thirty chapters already! And we're not done!!! Whoot! This story is going to go on forever…seriously. Nah…the good ones are always over before you know it. **

**Edward POV (Chapter 30)**

**

* * *

  
**

I had just finished watering Bella's flowers by the dining room window when I heard a sound behind me. I smiled. "Hello, Jasper."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "We'll be back soon. Why don't you go enjoy that tub, play with some toys, and jerk off while thinking about Bella and me teasing you? The hours will pass in no time at all that way."

I kissed him softly. "I'll be fine. This is what she needs, what we all need. I am actually going to get to work on a gift I'm making for Bella. I think she'll like it. Now, if that's an order, I'd be glad to obey."

He smirked against my mouth. "Or you can wait and see what the three of us do after my date with Bella."

I couldn't help myself and swatted him on the ass and then pulled his body flush with mine, our semi-hard cocks brushing through our clothing. "I like the sounds of that, love. Now get out there before you make my wife jealous."

He laughed and kissed me once more before he walked back out to find Bella. I blew out a breath and got to work. I'd been thinking about this whole baby thing ever since Bella told me she'd been off her pills for a while. And I realized…once we got me fixed up, I…I wanted one. I really did.

So, I thought I'd do something really nice for her. I had gone online and found a pattern for a bunch of baby toys and had started working on assembling them. I enjoyed working with my hands, building things. Most people thought that was Emmett's forte, but in actuality, I was the one that liked to play with wood.

_Boy, THAT'S a loaded statement, _I thought with a snort. Wood indeed…I did enjoy playing with wood…Jasper's wood. I chuckled and turned back to the pull-duck I was currently making. So far, I'd built a truck, a boat, made a few short stacks of blocks that inter-locked, and was hoping I could get a new, more intricate saw to make this little lamb I saw. Bella had this thing about lambs. Go figure.

Time passed quickly and before I knew it, they were walking back in. My eyebrow rose as I took in their appearance. Jasper looked…well…he looked pissed off. He let out a little 'huff' and plopped down onto the couch. "What's wrong?" I asked, coming from the piano. Jasper and Bella and what we now had seemed to be fueling my desire to compose and I'd had this same song stuck in my head for the past few days.

"He's being melodramatic." Bella said with a 'huff' of her own.

"Am not," He said with the cutest little pout. "She's got a new sweetie."

"I do not!" She growled. "He's…not…" She turned toward me. "Jake is our teacher."

"Jake? Jacob fucking Black is your teacher?" I let out a grumble and sat down next to Jasper.

"He knows I'm married."

"And knows that you were there with someone who is definitely not your husband." I added.

"Good point." Jasper said softly

Bella blew out a breath. "If you two are going to gang up on me, I need to even the odds. Maybe I need to go out and find us another girl to level the playing field."

I sucked in a breath. She was being bold, toeing this line. I opened my mouth to say something when she said, "Or maybe…" She put her finger to her chin. "Maybe I just need to tie one of you up."

I grinned, turning to Jasper. "Well, I don't know about you, _Master, _but _I _think Bella needs to be punished."

His eyebrow rose. "You do, hmm?"

I nodded. "She was flirting with him, no?"

He caught on to what I meant and his face turned to a wicked gleam. "Oh, yes, terribly."

"I was not!" She stated indignantly.

"Well…" I said, standing. "Maybe you and I should teach her a lesson. I just happen to have some rope…"

Bella's eyes grew wide as Jasper shook his head. "No, a few of your neckties should be sufficient, Edward. Perhaps a few spankings might help as well. I'm sure her ass would look lovely pinkened from our blows."

My cock came to a point at warp speed and I stood. "Well, then…"

He stood and together we walked toward Bella. "What do you say, Bella, sugar?" Jasper asked sweetly. "It's about time you paid the piper…"

She shook her head, backing up. She continued backing until she reached the wall. Then, with grace I didn't know she possessed, she took off, running up the stairs. Jasper and I shared a look before we pounded up after her.

She started giggling and stumbling as she ran. We caught up with her just as she breached the bedroom door and we all fell into a tangled heap on the bed. "Ties?" Jasper asked as I held her down.

"The closet door on the right." I stated.

He nodded and dashed into the closet while I started taking her clothes off. She was panting and giggling and half-heartedly screaming uncle, but I wouldn't listen.

Jasper came back lightening quick and said, "Turn her over, Edward. Let me see that lovely bottom of hers." I pulled her so she was on top of me while I held her flush against my chest. Her eyes grew wide as his hands ghosted over her.

"Don't worry," I whispered as I kissed her lips. "You'll like it."

She swallowed hard and I heard a WAP as his hand came down on her flesh. She let out a whimper. I looked at him and he smiled. "I won't hurt her," He mouthed to me. I nodded. He popped her other cheek and she moaned and I felt her drip out onto my still-clothed cock. She was getting aroused by this! Fuck…that got me even harder than I thought possible.

He popped her twice more, once on each cheek before he instructed me to turn her back over onto her back. He then showed me exactly how to tie her hands to the headboard and her feet loosely from the headboard as well. Her legs were spread, stretched up close to her body and her pussy was on display for us both.

I eyed him from one side of the bed and Bella was looking from him to me and back again. "Oh, I almost forgot," Jasper said, picking up two more ties. "I believe Miss Bella needs a blindfold."

My cock twitched and I said, "Well, if we're going to blindfold her, perhaps we should gag her too…" I remembered all too well the ball gag he'd used on me. While I was still smarting from the lesson I'd learned, I was trying to let it go.

He nodded. "Indeed. She needs to be taught that she can only flirt with the two of us."

I smiled and nodded. "She's our girl, Master."

"Yes she is. And she will stay ours and no one else's."

I shivered at the implications of him, me, her, all of us together, for a long time, and loved the idea of it. Once we had her bound, gagged and blindfolded, Jasper removed his clothes. I followed suit quickly. We communicated without words so Bella wouldn't know what we were doing and we both moved onto the bed at the same time, each of us taking one of her breasts. She let out a whimper. I watched his movements, mirroring him. His hand traveled up her leg, mine traveled up her other. He squeezed her thigh, I did the same. But when his hand dipped into her pussy, mine traveled to her ass. She cried out through the gag and bucked her hips. We continued torturing her until she fell apart at the seams.

Jasper pulled away and licked his fingers, offering me a taste. I let out a moan and Jasper smiled as he took the blindfold off of Bella. "Bella, we've tortured you and pleasured you at the same time. Now it's time for your punishment. You'll be gagged still, but you will have to watch everything I do to Edward and you will not be able to participate."

She let out a whimper, and, hell, so did I. Jasper smiled slightly and said, "Edward, come."

I moved to the other side of the bed and saw that he was lying down. "Edward, I changed my mind. We need to really torture her. I want you to fuck Isabella, but I don't want you to let her cum, do you understand? Get her just to the edge first."

I smiled and moved over to her. Her eyes were so wide and expressive. She loved every minute of this. I teased her opening with just my tip…she was dripping. I stopped and said, "Sir?"

Jasper was palming his cock as he watched. "Yes?"

I licked my lips. "She, well, she likes it when I talk dirty to her, sir, maybe that would aid in the torture…?"

He let out a dark chuckle. "As you wish, Edward. But remember, do not let her come, understand?"

I nodded as I leaned over her once more, kissing her mouth over the gag. "I'm going to fuck you, love, I hope you're ready for my hard cock…"

She whimpered and I dove into her. She let out a scream and I pulled all the way out before slamming into her again. Her head was tossing to and fro and she was screaming against the cloth in her mouth. "You like that? You like it when I fuck your tight little pussy, Bella?"

I nibbled her perfect breasts, teasing each one into a hard peak. "Your breasts are just divine, love. They are perfect in every way." I bit the fleshy underside, leaving a mark behind and she groaned. "I'm going to fuck you until you want to scream my name and then I'm going to pull away. I hope you're ready."

I started really just fucking her as hard as I could, letting myself go, somewhat, in the process. She loved it hard. "Fuck! So tight! So wet! You like this, don't you? You like Master directing me, you like Master watching, don't you?" Finally, I felt her muscles clenching around me and I pulled away quickly, _just _staving off my own orgasm.

She growled at me and bucked her hips, trying desperately to find some friction. "No, settle down, Isabella." Jasper commanded and she stilled her movements. My cock dripped at the authority in his voice. "You are to watch us now. If I see you close your eyes, I'll stop and neither of you will get off tonight, do you understand?"

She nodded and he said, "On your knees on the edge of the bed, Edward."

I did as ordered and I felt him move behind me. I'd gone out and bought a box of the condoms, as well as the lube he liked and he knew they were in my bedside drawer. He brushed his length against me and I whimpered. "Do you want this?" He asked.

I nodded and he smacked my ass. "Answer me."

"Yes, sir!" I cried out.

He drizzled some of the cold lubricant on me and I shivered at the sensation. "I hope you're both ready." He said, just moments before he pulled me to him and pushed inside.

"Fuck!" I moaned. He hadn't prepared me, assuming, I supposed, that I had played with myself as he mentioned while they were gone. He stopped his movements immediately and began caressing my back. "I'm sorry, Edward, I thought you would be ready for me…"

"I'm sorry, sir," I said, barely holding back a tear. "I am supposed to be ready for you, my apologies…"

I heard his sigh before his hands trailed over my ass and around to grasp my cock. It had gone just a tad limp from the pain, but stood proud once more as his lubricated hand moved over it. "Do you like that?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"You may answer. And speak dirty, you said Bella likes it…"

I held in my smile as I looked over and caught her eye. "Oh, Jasper, you feel so good fucking my ass…your cock is so hard and big inside of me."

I watched as Bella's eyes grew wider and her fingers wiggled even as her pussy clenched at nothing.

"Oh, sir, please fuck me, please, get me off, get yourself off…cum in me while she watches us. I love it when Bella watches us."

Jasper let out a strangled breath and I felt him pump harder. My eyes rolled back in my head as I put my head down and enjoyed the feelings. Jasper slowed his movements and said, "Isabella! Do you want me to leave you unsatisfied tonight?"

I lifted my head and saw her rapidly shaking her head no. Jasper's movements stopped all together and he said, "I promise you, if your eyes are not glued to my cock in your husband's ass, I will stop this right here and go be serviced by one of my other subs."

She made an 'uh-uh' sound and her eyes grew wider. He chuckled flatly. "Do you like watching, Isabella? You are a dirty girl. You enjoy watching us fuck, don't you?"

She 'hmm'ed' in pleasure as she nodded, her eyes not leaving us this time. I was getting close and I wondered if Jasper was as well. "Edward," He said, and I could tell he was trying to hold back now as he panted. "Please, lick Isabella's pussy. I do enjoy watching you lick her as I fuck you. She may come only after you and I have both come, understand?"

I nodded and moved ever so slightly to reach her. She was dripping and her clit was blood red and swollen beyond belief. I took a sniff of her and she moaned. "Quiet, darlin," Jasper instructed. "I don't want to hear you, I want to watch you. You have to try to be quiet. After all, that is why I gagged you, to keep that smart mouth shut."

She nodded once and Jasper tapped me lightly on the bum. "You may proceed, Edward."

I lowered my head and took one, slow lick up her slit. Her hips bucked and I said, "Sir, she's just not working with us."

He sighed from behind me. "Isabella, you must lay still if you want to get off. I will not have you abuse Edward while he tries to please you. So you must remain as still as you can. If you can not, I'll have no choice but to finish Edward off and forbid him to do the same for you."

Her eyes grew round once more and she shook her head, clearly indicating she would be good. Jasper resumed his strokes and it was all I could do to concentrate on my task at hand, but I knew if I didn't do my job, I'd be left hurting and unable to cum. His hand continued stroking me and I let out a 'hmm' of pleasure as I lapped at Bella.

I felt Jasper quicken his pace once more and I knew it would take only moments more. Sure enough, it was only about ten strokes later, his hand tightened around my cock and he let out a growl. His cock surged inside of me and that was all it took for me to clamp down on him and cum, covering the sheets in my own jizz. "Now, Edward," Jasper managed to say, and I clamped my teeth on Bella's clit, curling my fingers into her to hit her g-spot. I felt her hold her breath, a sure sign she was about to come from my fingers and tongue and then I felt the fluid pour from her. She let out a sigh of breath as she came down and I was panting as Jasper pulled away. I felt a kiss to my butt cheek and he said, "Well, I believe we've done our job, Edward. Do you think she'll want to flirt with another man again?"

I looked at him and grinned. "I think if this is the punishment she's going to get, she'll flirt with anything whether it has a cock or not."

Jasper laughed.

* * *

The next day I got home to find a huge bouquet of chocolate roses sitting on our kitchen countertop. "Bella…who…?"

She pointed to the white chocolate "card" stuck inside them. There was a miniature chocolate bell on it with a wolf and moon inscribed on it. It was signed with a fancy "J". I growled. "Bella…"

"It's not my fault, Edward! He's just a friend!"

I sighed. That "just a friend" wanted to make forever with Bella before she met me. They had grown up together for the most part, and had been quite close…it was unnerving to realize. Maybe she didn't want what Jasper and I could offer her? Maybe she _wanted _the monogamy back…But I had tasted paradise. I'd seen the Promised Land and I couldn't go back to what we had before, I just couldn't.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

She smiled and moved closer to me. "Edward, I'm not the one with a boyfriend, you are. Shouldn't _I _be the insecure one? And yet, I'm not. What you and Jasper have given me lately…I feel like a different person."

She looked like one too. She and Alice had started taking a belly dancing class to work on her coordination for our Salsa lessons. The dedication to the class was showing, too. Her tummy, which had always been just a tiny bit soft, was now flat and hard and her legs were toned and fit. She looked excellent.

I pulled her to me and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry, love. You've been so patient with me, putting up with all my shit, I don't know how you've done it."

"I love you." She said simply. "And when you love someone, you put up with a lot from them."

I chuckled and kissed her lips. "And you've had to put up with a lot, love. I'm not good enough for you."

"Stop, Edward. Jasper says that we aren't to down each other to each other or to ourselves, okay?"

I nodded. I did remember that. "Okay."

She smiled. "Now, forget about the flowers. They'll make some great dessert. I need to get the soup finished for Jasper's arrival."

I helped her by cutting the bread bowls for her famous "Southwest Chicken Soup" and had just finished setting the table when we heard the doorknob followed by, "Honey, I'm home!"

I looked at Bella and she grinned. It seemed as though she and I had been good for Jasper, too.

It was easy to fall into a routine between the three of us now. On Mondays we had our group therapy, Tuesday was "T" meal night with my family, Wednesday was one on one with Jasper while Bella went to belly dancing class, Thursday was mine and Bella's Salsa night, Friday was "sub" training, Saturday Bella had belly dancing in the AM and then Sunday nights were her "dates" with Jasper.

Our lives were now jam-packed and we couldn't have been happier if we tried. Everyone started to notice. We were finally back to the "Bella and Edward" we were supposed to be, and I slowly began to fall in love with Bella all the more. It scared me, in part, because, while I loved Jasper, it was almost as if it was ever-so-slowly becoming overshadowed by my love for Bella.

On Wednesday morning, I was preparing for work, late, since my first surgery wasn't until ten, when the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door. "Is there a Bella Cullen here?" A voice said behind a giant vase filled with flowers.

"I'm her husband." I said.

He thrust a huge bouquet of hyacinths and daisies at me.

"Thank you…?" I said as he strode away. I took the bouquet into the house and sat it next to the empty container that had housed the chocolates. I looked at the card, half wondering if it was from Jacob again, and wondering if I was going to have to go downtown and kick his ass, but it said, "These made me think of you, sugar, J".

_Sugar? _Only Jasper calls her 'sugar'. If my memories about Jacob were correct, he only called Bella, "Bells". I smiled, but then, I got to thinking, my overactive imagination going into overdrive. _Why did he only send Bella flowers? _

I couldn't help it, my mind drifted back to Bella's declaration; _Because you are his slave, Edward. But me? He looks at me with true desire. He doesn't want to conquer me like he's Cortez on Mexico. No, he wants me for me, wants me as a lover, not a sub. And that's something you'll never know if he really wants from you. _

I gasped, a hole ripping into my chest. No, it wasn't true, was it? My thoughts immediately went to that morning that he fucked James while I had to listen…

_**Flashback **_

_I'd gone for my morning run with Jasper, but thanks to James and his fucking jackassedness, and yes, that was a word in my book, I'd somehow found myself being suspended in midair being punished for quote, "treating Jasper like he was a cat in heat". _

_He'd tied me up somehow so I was bound, arms behind my back, dangling up off the floor, a ball gag in my mouth. He then sucked on me until I was hard and shoved some kind of cage thing on my cock. It hurt, but I had the feeling he could have made it a hell of a lot worse on me. _

"_You will obey me, Edward. You are just as much my sub as James is. I love seeing you like this but I am disappointed that I had to do it as punishment. I really wanted to tie you up and then make love to you. But you haven't earned my cock today, Edward. I will have to find another sub to take care of me. Or perhaps, the better punishment would be for you to be forced to watch James and me?"_

_I'm sure my eyes grew round_. No, not James, please, master, please don't…he doesn't love you! He doesn't care for you, about you like I do!

_He stepped out of the room, returning only moments later, carrying something, though, from this angle, I couldn't make out what it was. _"_Edward, I'm going to leave you hanging here, alone, and you will find yourself receiving a worse punishment than the one I'd planned on. But first, your original punishment._

_He reached for a riding crop and smacked my ass with it until it was burning like the flames of hell were licking at it. I'm sure it wasn't quite as bad as it could have been, again, because he loves me, and that makes him…not weak, but certainly more sensitive to my plight. But still, I was hurting by the time he kissed each of my cheeks. _

"_I'd have loved to grab a step stool and make love to you this morning before work, but you just aren't learning your lesson. You have a place when we are together and that is my sub. You accepted my ring and all of the rules and regulations that come with it. I will be speaking to Bella later, and neither you nor she will be allowed to touch your cock today. Perhaps if you are a good boy at our therapy session tonight, I will let her choose if you are to find a release tonight. Now, enjoy your radio show, Edward."_

_I know my eyes grew large as I saw…it was a baby monitor. _No! What are you going to do, Jasper! _I let out a whine as he moved to the door. _

"_Silence, Edward. You wouldn't want James to hear you and come investigate, would you, my love?" and with that, he shut the door behind him._

_A moment later, I heard Jasper say, "James, I want you to tend to me in my morning ablutions. Come in." I felt nauseous as I heard two sets of footsteps trail down the hall to the bathroom. I heard the water start in the shower and my heart fell. _He's going to do this, he's really going to fuck him while I have to…

"_Stroke yourself for me, James. Show me what a good boy you can be and come for your master."_

No…Jasper…please…_I felt a tear leak down my face. _

"_Ask Master your question, boy." I heard him tell James._

"_Please, Master, may I come?" _

"_No, you may not. Turn around and grab the rings on either side of the shower head." I groaned as I heard the command. Oh how I wished it were me in there with him…his hard cock inside of me…_

"_Do you want your Master to take you?" I didn't hear a response, but I'm sure the answer was yes. What did Jasper expect us to say? "No thank you?" _

"_I'm glad. I'd have done it anyways but it is so nice to know that you're always ready for your Master. You were already hard for me and here you are with your slutty boy pussy just waiting for me. Do you want me to fuck your ass, James?" _

_I whimpered, my cock was hard, and even though I didn't want him fucking James, the thoughts of him fucking _me _were at the forefront of my mind and the porno I was listening to was _not _helping me in any shape, form or fashion. _

"_Answer me."_

"_Yes, Master, please fuck me." His voice was broken in pleasure, much like mine would be by now if it were me…. _

_I heard James moan and Jasper said, "No withholding on me, James. I want to hear your beautiful groans as I fuck you. Make me know that I'm your master."_

Jasper! You sick fuck! You're doing this to him on purpose! You want him to scream in pleasure for me! _God, how I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. This was part of the punishment…_

_The moans and groans were getting to be too much for me and I started whimpering as James started growling out his words. "Shit... Sir... God... More, please...Master..." _

Me, Jasper! It should be ME you're fucking! _If only I could get out of here…if I could, I'd rip myself down from here, run in there, wrap my hands around James' neck and squeeze ever bit of life from his body, then I'd dump him in the fucking lake…or maybe I'd drown him in the lake…that could work…_

"_Come for me, James. Come while Master fucks you."_

_I was sobbing now. James groaned and Jasper said, _"_Turn around and grab the rings with your back to the wall." Their grunting continued until I heard Jasper growl out, "Do you want me to fill you, boy?"_

_James groaned. "I asked you a question, James."_

"_If it pleases you to fill me, Master."_

No…no…please…

"_My friend wasn't very nice to you this morning and you took it in silence. I was very impressed. You've earned my come this morning for your restraint."_

_He did. James deserved it and I didn't. I'd acted out of turn and Jasper had to punish me while James got rewarded._

"_Fuck, James!" _

He called out his name…not mine, his…_it felt as if my heart had broken. _Why, Jasper? Why did you do this to me? You love me. Don't you?

_It was all I could do to control my sobs as Jasper said to James, "You're so good to your Master."_

_I think I must have just drifted into despair at that moment. However long later, I heard the door open. Tears were poring down my face and Jasper licked them away. He removed the ball gag and carefully unhooked me from the cock cage._

"_Don't make me punish you like that again, Edward. You will not like the ramifications."_

"_I'm sorry, Master." I whispered. _

_He slapped me across the face and I felt fresh tears at the pain and the shame of his hand having to come down on me yet again. "I did not give you permission to speak, Edward. I am not pleased with your behavior today."_

_He moved me so I was standing once more and removed the ropes. He then pushed me toward the mattresses and I was reminded of our first time, the first time he spanked me. He grabbed the cream and the paddle and sat down, pulling me over his lap. He spanked me. _"_Count." He growled. _

"_O-One." I said uncertainly, tears clogging my voice box. He brought it down again and again._

"_Seven." I counted finally, still sobbing. I felt Jasper rubbing the cream into my wounds._

_He then stood up and had me lean over the mattress. He rummaged around and came back with a toy that looked like a small beaded anchor. He lubed it and then went behind me. He fingered me and I sighed. _Thank you, master, _I thought. He added a second finger, and then slid the vibrating toy in between them. I moaned and tensed, trying to apply friction to my cock. _

"_That's a good boy. Keep this in until you get to work. You may take it out for work and wash it at that point, regular soap and water is fine. I'm going to send a trial sized packet of lube with you. I want you to reinsert this before you leave the office and wear it until we are together again tonight. Do you understand? You may speak now."_

"_Yes, Master." It was more than I deserved and I knew it. We dressed in silence before he led me into his room. He pushed me onto the bed and kissed me roughly, his tongue fucking mine like I wanted him to fuck me._

_I groaned, rubbing against him, and he smirked. "I love you, Edward. Now, get your ass to work."_

_I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you, too. Have a good day, Jasper."_

_**End Flashback **_

No, Jasper wouldn't do that to me. He loves me. I'm sure he just thought…maybe that I wouldn't like flowers. Yeah, that was it. I wouldn't like flowers because they're girlie, right? Even though that sounded more like Emmett than me…hmm…maybe…maybe Jasper doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does.

* * *

**AN2: Poor Eddie-Teddy! Aww…don't you just want to give him a hug? He's so friggin' confused…show him some love in the form of a review on your way out, won't you? **


	31. Chapter 31: Tire Swings and Swimming

**A/N: Sorry for the couple hours of delay you had to tolerate. Real life's a bitch for getting in the way of kitty's writing. It's a longish chapter to make up for it. Leah- the panty/towel warning is in effect. :) Oh and we still do not own Twilight. Kitty does own a ton of migraine medication at the moment. *whispers so MM1 can't hear* - I'll gladly trade a copy of our story outline for a free chiropractic adjustment and a full acupuncture system tune up. :)**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

**Three weeks later, Saturday.**

Edward stormed through my door and stomped his way to the couch. For the second week in a row, he'd been pissy with me. I'd given him some leeway, I know that the chocolate roses from Jake had set him off on a bend of jealousy as it had done to me. For Bella's sake, I mostly kept my mouth shut. She claimed they were just friends, and I would trust her. If I could not, this relationship the three of us had going would not work.

"Are you ready for our run, Edward?"

His green eyes met mine with hurt evident in them. "No, sir. I don't feel much like running today."

Sighing, I put my shoes on anyway. "Well, that is the best reason to go running. I am, with or without you. James will probably be out soon to make breakfast, just give him your request. I'm fine with anything."

I took off at a slow jog, hoping Edward would come around and join me. I stopped by the tire swing to stretch out after my warm up. I was in a squat when the snap of a fallen branch was the only alert I had before finding myself up and close and personal with the dirt.

James knew better than to attack me, so I just sighed and let Edward sit on my back. Counting in my head, I reached seven before my ribs became uncomfortable. Taking a shallow breath, I flipped sideways, knocking my "attacker" to the ground.

"What the fuck, Edward? Is that anyway to treat your master or your lover? What the hell has gotten into you?"

I climbed to my feet and dropped down slightly, lowering my center of gravity. If he rushed me again, I'd be ready for it. Edward sat up, tears building in his eyes.

"You want _her_ more than you want me!"

What? "I want who more than I want you?"

Edward yelled out, "Bella!"

"Where would you get that idea, Edward? I love _you_. You have my heart. Yes, you are my sub, but you are also my lover."

I reached for his hand and placed it on my chest. "Do you feel my heart beating? You have helped bring me back to life, instead of just existing, Edward. My heart beats for you and for Alice."

Edward began to cry in earnest. I pulled him up to his feet and gave him a hug, kissing the slight stubble along his jaw. Stepping backwards, I walked us to the tire swing and then climbed in, helping Edward up after me. Our combined weight made the branch creak but it held as I moved us slowly by shifting my body forward and back.

"Why would you think I want Bella more than I do you?"

"She isn't broken..." He paused as he tried to calm his breathing down. "And you've been sending her flowers every other day for the past two and a half weeks."

I was completely, utterly, and every other word I could think of, confounded. "I swear to you I haven't." He was hurt, thinking I was sending her flowers? My train of thought was blindsided by my own jealousy starting in. Who was sending _our_ girl flowers?

"But the cards always call her 'sugar' and are signed with a J. Why are you lying to me?"

My hand twitched to slap him for implying that I was a liar at the same time my heart was breaking. I may be a lot of things, but I would never directly lie to my sub, or lover. "If you believe that I'm lying to you, you may leave and not come back. If you cannot trust me, there is nothing between us. I can hand you off to another master and be done with this entire mess."

My voice cracked as I told him he could leave and understanding dawned on his tear-streaked face. "You d-didn't s-s-send them?"

I shook my head and wiped away his tears with my thumbs. "I swear to you I didn't. I wouldn't have sent her flowers except for a special occasion without sending you something as well."

Edward leaned forward, kissing me softly. "I'm sorry."

I stroked the messy bronze locks from his forehead. "I know. Next time, just ask me. Is this why you've been so pissy lately?"

Edward nodded and then shifted so that he was in my lap. "I... I just felt so hurt. I was scared that I was losing both of you. It took everything to just get out of bed each morning. I had to double my medication just to function. You haven't seen her face each time the flowers arrive."

I thought back on the past few weeks and how happy Bella has been to see me for our dates.

"_Jasper!" She lunged out the door and wrapped her arms around my neck. I chuckled and embraced her, carrying Bella into the house. She'd kissed me with wild abandon, while Edward pounded on the piano keys._

_At our group therapy sessions, she was much more willing to talk about life, smiling readily at all of my suggestions. She seemed more in tune with Edward, yet he was shutting me out. When I attempted to cajole him into an exercise, he would force a tired smile and comply. We hadn't connected, sexually or emotionally in over two weeks. _

It all made sense now. I tugged him as close as possible so that we were lying in the swing, his head beside mine. I kissed his cheek, wishing that my love could physically soak into him and assuage his fears.

"I love you, Edward. I wish you'd realize that my feelings are forever. You're stuck with me until you ask me to go."

His whispered "I love you" made my heart swell. The bottom hem of his shirt was raised, allowing my fingers to slip beneath. As one fingertip trailed along his spine, Edward sighed, relaxing into me.

"I've missed you, Master. I... I was wrong to keep my feelings inside. I should have come to you right away. For what it is worth, I appreciate you not pushing me for sex when I was in such a mood."

I nodded my head and then leaned back, pushing the swing a little faster at the shift in my weight. The change in motion startled Edward and he sat up on my lap, holding onto the ropes. He moved so that his legs went to either side of me, a soft smile upon his lips.

"I missed you as well. I've missed having you mentally present with me instead of just going through the motions."

"There is a certain _motion_ I missed with you, Jasper."

To emphasize his words, Edward shifted against me, his ass rubbing against my cock. The sun was just peeking up over the trees, the light picking out the red highlights in his hair. His eyes sparkled as I looked at him, his face softening when he smiled at me.

"You're beautiful." My voice was soft, reverent almost, as I let my fingers examine his face in a way I'd yet to truly take the time for. His forehead was smooth at the moment, all stress lines having relaxed away after his outburst. When I reached his lips, they parted beneath my touch, kissing my fingertips gently.

"Jasper, make love to me."

I nodded and moved to lower my legs. "Let's go inside."

He pouted slightly, rubbing against me again. "No, right here in the morning light. I want you to make love to me on your swing."

Edward reached between us and into the pocket of my shorts, grabbing the condom he knew would be there. It was habit to always be prepared on our runs, even if he'd been upset with me the past few weeks. His fingers quickly worked the hidden snap on my running shorts and released my cock to the morning breeze. I was not quite erect, but his fingers soon had me standing at attention.

Impatient with his own need, Edward ripped the wrapper with his teeth. He was lucky to have not torn the condom in the process. I watched as he checked it before rolling it over my length. The sight still moved me to desperation. The warmth, lust, and love were rampant.

The morning breeze from the lake tickled the base of my shaft below the rolled edge of the condom. Turning my head, I checked that the kitchen curtains were closed, smiling to Edward as I looked back to him. He was scooting closer, the leg of his nylon basketball shorts drawn up for my access. As discreetly as possible, I spat into my hand and then lubricated the condom.

Edward grasped my cock, and positioned me at his entrance, his hands then going to the ropes to lift a little higher. I reached between our bodies and held my cock, the tight heat squeezing me as I entered him. Inch after delicious inch, he sank down upon me, the creak of the swing as much a part of our coupling as the moans we both released.

Using the ropes as leverage, Edward lifted off of me. My cock was released until the head was lodged at the ring of muscle once more, earning a gasp as he lowered himself. The slow pace was going to drive me mad yet I did not wish to speed up. I wanted this to last forever.

His skin was warm beneath my touch as I worked his shirt up. I arched forward, licking a path along his upper abs to his chest where I nipped and sucked across his collarbone. When my tongue flicked his nipple, his ass clenched around me in response.

I repeated the motion on his other side, my fingers plucking at the other, my eyes on his face. He was in ecstasy; his eyes closed, head thrown back. The faint sheen of sweat from the sprint he'd made to come after me, and then his exertion to work himself over me using the ropes, was glinting in the growling light as if he'd been covered in some of Alice's pixie dust. Edward glittered as if he was a celestial being made just to please me.

I laved his skin, working to his neck until Edward tilted his lips to meet mine. Our tongues danced in the air, no fight for dominance today, they only moved in the revelry of being together. Our bodies drew apart and then came back together as if by magnetic force. We were slow yet uncontrolled, his movements upon me made to draw out our pleasure.

His arms began to tire so I began to lift to meet him, shortening the space he needed to rise above our joining. Wanting him to come with me, I tugged at the drawstring waist until it released. The dusky rose head of his cock peeked above the waistband. Unable to reach it with my tongue, I dipped my finger along the slit and gathered up his pre-cum, licking it off as he watched.

The salty taste was lost as his tongue plundered my mouth, seeking out all traces of himself on me. He growled at me, nipping my lower lip until I tasted blood. "I fucking love it when you taste me, Master."

I palmed his cock, my fingers gripping firmly to stroke while he rode me. Hearing his use of fuck had brought me close to the edge, my balls tightening in response. Edward felt the shift in my body and leaned forward, the heat of his tongue leaving a wet trail along my ear. His whisper was my undoing.

"Make love to me, fuck me, take me, Jasper. I want you to fill me."

His teeth tugged at my earlobe and I buried myself, balls deep, filling the condom as my hips pumped into him repeatedly. Edward wriggled against me, his ass massaging my overly sensitive and spent cock. I whined, my body giving a half-hearted thrust.

"Master, I know you can get hard again. I want to come with you inside me."

His words made me swell slightly, but I was spent from a night serving Eleazar while Seth was away visiting his sister in the city. I could make myself get hard, but I chose not to, continuing to just barely rock my hips into him while pumping his cock through my hand.

I raised my hand to his neck, tugging him down to me. "I love you, Edward."

Kissing him softly, I caressed his lips with mine, coaxing moans and a purring sound from his chest. Twisting my hand as I slid near the head of his cock, Edward groaned, his body gripping me as he rose up the peak to his own climax. Tugging at the hair along the base of his neck, I waited until he aquiesced, his head falling back, mouth open in a silent cry to the sky above.

My lips parted and covered the pulse in his neck, sucking at the flesh. Edward's shaft surged beneath my fingers, urging me on. I bit down firmly, increasing the suction until he let go, covering my hand with his come. His outcry scared a robin who had roosted in the tree, our union not chasing her from the nest.

I chuckled at the ruffled feathers as she flew to a higher branch, slipping my messy hand between us to grasp the condom and gently remove myself from his tender flesh. Edward collapsed against me, sending us off balance and to the ground in a tangled heap. After ensuring there were no injuries, we both laughed as he snuggled up next to me once again.

"Playing doctor is more fun when we're not already spent or worried of actually being hurt."

I smacked Edward in the arm weakly, not rousing myself to make the effort of a full hit. "I think I'll add playing doctor to tomorrow night's group therapy session. We should certainly have you check us over to ensure we're healthy."

Edward smiled into my chest, his lips drawn up before he kissed my cloth covered nipple. "Master? If you didn't send Bella the flowers, who did?"

I thought of the possibilities and my mind kept coming back to Jake. The chocolate roses were extravagant, as was naming his restaurant after her. I can take care of his advances tomorrow night after class.

* * *

Tuesday

"Jasper, Esme and I would be pleased to have you and your house guest come over for our family dinner tonight. It's been too long since you were over."

Carlisle smiled at me broadly as he slid his suit jacket onto the chair across from me in the board room.

"I was just over a few weeks ago, if I recall correctly."

His cheeks were suffused with pink as he coughed. "Yes, well, this is a different visit altogether. Esme and I heard about Bella's new found interest in French desserts and she's agreed to make a fresh berry Napoleon for everyone. Esme and I thought it would be nice to have you as well since you were taking Bella to the classes while Edward was busy."

"Yes, well, I'm not certain if James is available."

Carlisle waved his hand as if to say it didn't matter. "Pish posh. It's tangine Tuesday. Rose is coming over to make curried lamb tangines, a type of meat pie it sounds like, along with a roasted almond couscous. Bella's making two or three of the Napoleons to feed everyone. You and James will be there. Edward said that your companion doesn't work out of the house so I see no problem with you being at my home by seven."

No problem except your daughter-in-law slapped me Saturday night and probably doesn't want to see me yet. My mind was saying no, yet my lips formed the word "fine." Damn Cullen men fucking with my responses.

_Bella and I took my cherry red Mustang to class, detouring on the way by a secluded little spot. I fucked her on the hood, the back of her dress getting damp from the mist that had collected in droplets on the car. I dragged her up and down my cock, watching her work her clit until she came a second time before finally letting myself go._

Look back, we really should have just fucking skipped the last session of our class. Yeah, our Napoleon was incredible but all I really did was grate orange zest and try to lick cream off her nose when she splattered herself. My mind was focused on how best to defend myself if the Quileute Hulk decided to jump me when I told him to back off Edward's and my girl. I made it until after class when we were all sampling the made desserts and the other couples had packed up their leftovers to go.

_Jake was running his finger through a bit of the leftover orange cream. We'd made the homemade puff pastry easily and used it all but had made way too much filling. Jake stuck his finger back into the bowl and then offered it up to Bella. She licked at it and I watched his eyes visibly darken with a hint of lust before he pulled away._

"_We haven't gotten to talk much since the first class. You guys have sped out after each session. Am I that bad of an instructor?"_

_Bella laughed about having to get home to Edward before it ended up too late._

"_Your dad said you'd gotten married to a rich doctor here in the city. Does he know about you and...?" _

_Jake drifted off, gesturing to me. I sighed and nodded, hoping Bella would give me a chance to answer. She blushed and looked down at her hands so I prepared myself for some bullshitting._

"_Yes he does."_

_I was getting ready to explain further but Jake cut me off with a raised eyebrow and a shake of the head. "Treat my girl right. She deserves the best." He turned away from me, ending our conversation as he smiled at Bella, boyish charm evident on his face._

"_So, Bells, did you like the flowers? I remembered how you used to enjoy them."_

_I didn't even have to ask and he confirmed my suspicions. "You son of a bitch! You knew she was married yet you've been sending her flowers three times a fucking week?"_

"_I thought they were from you." Bella looked between Jake and me, confusion and anger at war in her voice._

"_Do you think I'd do that to Edward?"_

_Bella's hand snapped against my cheek, the sting making me wince. "So, he's good enough to receive your flowers and everything else, but I'm not? At least Jake cares."_

"_Woah there, Bells. I have no idea what you guys are going on about. I sent you the chocolate roses but am clueless about the flowers. Leah would cut off my balls, dip them in chocolate, and put them out front in a case if I sent another chick flowers."_

_Leah? Why would his business partner give a damn. Jake reached beneath his shirt and apron, pulling out a leather cord with a simple gold band on it. _

"_I can't wear my wedding ring when I'm baking. Leah'd have my ass if I lost my ring in a batch of mousse."_

_He's married. He didn't send the flowers, and I know that I sure as hell didn't send the flowers, so who the fuck did? _

_Bella did not invite me in that night and I wasn't going to impose or put Edward in the middle so I walked her to the door and apologized for the thousandth time. She had yet to speak to me after we left Chocolate Bells, me having made a heart felt apology to Jake for my accusation. He'd shook my hand, said we were cool, and then whispered that he'd sneak a box of Bella's favorite mint truffles into the delivery truck tomorrow signed from me._

Carlisle reached for the phone and called Bella's desk, telling her to send in the rest of the committee as they arrived. Once he hung up he smiled at me. "It will be okay, Jasper. Bella is stubborn, but you and Edward are more so."

* * *

**James POV**

I slid the shirt up Master's arms and fastened the buttons quickly. I kissed the cotton covering his cock and I drew the pants over his thighs and zipped the fly shut. He absentmindedly patted my head.

"James, do behave tonight around Edward. His father is my employer and I enjoy my job. The entire family is getting together tonight and we've been invited as Edward's friends."

I nodded, dropping to kiss Master Jasper's feet. "Yes, Master. I will behave properly. Master, how shall I address you when we are there?"

He smiled down at me. "Jasper is fine, if you must get my attention. I'd prefer if you were as quiet as possible, to avoid tempting Edward. He is jealous of my time with you, even though he knows that you are my sub, not my partner."

"Master?" I spoke softly, in hopes he'd allow me to speak.

"Yes, James? You may ask your question." Master tugged on my hair slightly until I was looking at him.

"I know it is not my place, but, do you love Edward?"

Master's eyes went hard. "You're right, my personal life is not your place."

"I just don't want to see you hurt, sir." If I wasn't planning on taking you away from him, he'd leave you eventually. Cullen men always leave. I'm protecting you by stealing you away for myself. I won't leave you. I know what that pain feels like. With your help, we'll make all of Emmett's family pay for what he did to me. His fingers turned into a fist, my scalp burning as my hair was pulled. Master took a few deep breaths and released me, stepping away.

"You are a good sub, James. Be a better sub and keep your fucking nose out of my personal life. It does not effect my time with you or my other subs housed at the dormitory. Just because our master saw fit to let me have a life outside of his program does not give you the right to meddle in it. Keep away from Edward and Bella. They are mine."

Not for long, _Master._ She'll be mine. He's already blaming you. I heard him slam the door Saturday morning to take off after you. I watched from the kitchen window as Edward caught up with you. After Cullen attacked my master, I retired to my room to laugh. No one messes with Master Jasper. I highly doubt that Edward is in Master's favor at the moment.

"Yes, Sir; sorry, Sir."

"Thank you, James. You've been incredibly patient as you've adapted to my lifestyle. I know that you miss Master Aro but I hope that you have not been unhappy here with me."

"Never, Master. You are more than kind to let me stay with you, Sir." I bowed down to rest my head upon his feet.

"Let's go, James. I do not wish to be late. Please grab the basket with the wine."

* * *

The house looked the same as it always had. Esme may remodel the inside every two to three years but the outside always looks the same yet brand new. How many times did Emmett, Edward, and I watch new siding being put on?

A large Jeep pulled in behind us and I felt my heart lodge in my throat. "Hey, Jazz!" Emmett's voice was as loud in life as in my memories.

Master got out of the car to greet the loping form of my former lover. If I broke the wine bottle in the car, I could get out and slit his throat in a matter of seconds, no one could stop me. But _his_ pain would be momentary and mine would continue. I want him to watch his family suffer before I turn to him.

Taking several breaths to calm myself, I swung my legs out of the leather bucket seat and stood, tucking the back of my shirt in once more. I grasped the basket and stood, flicking my loose hair back off my shoulder as I did. Master began to introduce us.

"Emmett, this is my friend, Ja..."

"James?" He doesn't deserve to say my name after what he did to me.

"_She left me, James. I missed one fucking birthday and she dumped my ass for Rick."_

_Emmett's voice sounded broken. Neither of us should have been too worried about some bimbette walking off. Emmett is rather good looking and has had no problem in the past finding a place to bury his dick. Sadly, I doubted it would ever be in me. _

_I've been a closet bisexual since the first moment I realized I was attracted to one of my best friends. Edward was too pretty, his body type too frail for my interest. Emmett, he was powerful. His frame was large, as was his personality. _

_Emmett and I had gone to a porno showing in the city. Fine, they called it erotic art but damned if it wasn't a live action porno in front of us. The guy at the door didn't even ask for our fake ID's after I smiled. Sure, I ended up in the back with him for a quick blowjob during intermission, but Emmett never missed me. _

_In the second act, the show had a pair of gay lovers, one of the men was tall with shoulder length blond hair. Emmett had more than a passing interest in him. As the bear of a man palmed the blond's cock, I watched Emmett's pants tent out. It was then that I realized I had a chance with my dream lover._

_But I didn't attempt to make a move until today. "Emm, you don't need Lacey. She was nothing but a pussy to fuck and a constant nagging voice to ignore. We can go out this weekend and find you another girl in ten minutes."_

"_Yeah, whatever. I'll talk to you later, man. I'm gonna go watch the game and take my mind of things. Sorry for buggin' ya with my shit."_

"_No probs, bro. That's what I'm here for. Later."_

_I hung up the phone and grabbed my leather jacket. The smell of the leather always made me feel invincible. Mom and Gary, my step-dad, were both out at work so I grabbed the mostly full bottle of Jim Beam from the cupboard. He had two more behind it, so he'd never know the difference. If he did, what would another crack of his belt against me do?_

_I hopped in the beater my job at the drive in paid for and went to the porn shop. As long as I didn't try to buy anything, the bored looking girl behind the counter wasn't going to ask my age. A Friday late afternoon is pretty much a guarantee for me to trade a hand job for a bottle of booze. I wanted to get Emmett a bottle of Jack Daniels, his current favorite way to forget the problems in life. It would be nothing to go to his dad's bar and steal a bottle of Carlisle's, but I wanted to provide for him, even if it was just some liquor._

_I picked through some of the movies, and then Mr. Newton caught my eye. He handed me a few tokens for the viewing booth and slipped into the one beside me. A wank and serious handwashing later, and he let me follow him to the store where he came out with a large paperbag. _

"_Thanks, Jimmy. You're a good boy."_

_I smiled and tucked the bag inside my coat before getting in the car. I broke the speed limit by over twenty miles as I flew down the highway to the Cullen Mansion. I let myself in the side door and climbed the stairs to Emmett's room. He was sleeping, his arms behind his head, looking every bit a modern day Atlas. He was only in a pair of cut offs, the frayed denim showing the taught muscles beneath his legs._

_Carefully, I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched my secret love sleep. He looked so peaceful at rest. Leaning forward, I kissed him, our lips brushing softer than a butterfly's wings. I moved back before he woke, his blue eyes fluttering open behind dark lashes._

"_James, what are you doing here?"_

_I lifted the two bottles from the floor. "I brought us a remedy for your broken heart. Get your movie stash. Nothing like porn and booze to forget a cunt."_

_Emmett laughed and slapped me on the back, his hand lingering as he used me to pull himself to a seated position. He swiveled his computer monitor around and reached around me to the keyboard, finding a video he wanted._

_Hours later, when we were both nearing alcohol poisoning from drinking so much with nothing in our stomachs but some little bagel pizza bites. We were both horny from the porn, hands pressing down against our erections. If I was going to make my move, it had to be now. I stripped off my shirt and then unbuckled my belt, letting the weight of the crap in my pockets drop my pants to the ground._

"_What are you doing, James?"_

_I wrapped my hand around my cock and stroked it. "I'm horny as fuck, Emm. I gotta get off and it looks like you do too."_

_I scooted back against his pillows, my hand still tugging as he watched. He muttered something and then stripped down to his birthday suit as well. His cock was huge, thick with the veins prominent along the shaft. My mouth watered to suck him but I denied my own desire. _

_Emmett took another shot, straight from the bottle, and then switched the chapter on the porno to one of two guys and one girl. You could see her pussy and ass stretching from their cocks. Emmett hissed, he'd grabbed the lube from under the bed and squirted it onto his cock before tossing the bottle beside me. I was smarter and put it on my hand first, still jumping slightly from the cold as I slapped my hand against my cock._

_My mind drifted to imagining some leggy brunette like the porn star between Emmett and me as we shared her. I reached for a tissue, knowing that I was about to cum. Emmett sighed and stopped jacking off._

"_I can't. I'm so used to being buried in a tight pussy that watching the video is just making me realize what I'm missing out on tonight."_

_His words were a little slurred. It was now or never. I reached behind his desk for the plastic bag I knew he'd have hanging on a small tack. Blindly fumbling, I grabbed a condom and then sat up. _

"_Then fuck me. My ass is tighter than any pussy you'll find, Emm. You'll get off, I can finish getting off, and then we'll sleep until noon, waking with massive hangovers."_

_He shook his head all while getting up on his knees. I opened the package and then reached down between us, unrolling it over his cock. He was hot and hard, his precum leaking out as he looked at me._

"_I've never... I'm not..."_

"_Neither am I. It's just the booze, Emm. We're horny and drunk. Just blame it on Jack and Jim." I love you and if this is the only way I can have you, that will be fine. We can still be friends tomorrow but I'll have this memory to hold in my heart. Maybe one day you'll realize your bisexuality and we can be more._

_I squirted plenty of lube onto his cock and then applied some to my ass. It hurt like a son of a bitch when he entered me but I kept my countenance calm. If he saw the pain he was causing, he'd stop. I should have told him you have to enter a little more slowly than with a pussy, but it was too late for that. He was buried in me, his balls slapping against my ass. _

_The pain let up as I bore down against him, the fire giving way to an ache that duplicated in my dick. I looked up at Emmett, his hands on either side of the headboard as he began to thrust. His eyes were tightly closed, his jaw tense._

_His hips began to slam into me, Emmett's sweat dripping from his chest onto me. I tentatively rested my hands at his waist, expecting him to stop at my touch. His face relaxed but his eyes remained closed. I started to rub his skin, my hands exploring every inch of his body that I could reach. If I could vocalize my feelings, I could show him with my touch._

_Emmett's thrusts became rougher, shorter, faster, and punctuated with tiny grunts as he worked himself even deeper into me. Even though it meant nothing to him but a cheap fuck, my love for him was growing even more. He was so beautiful in the glow of his monitor against the dark of the room. As he neared the end of our time together, his hands moved to my ass, lifting me up against him as he pounded into me. _

_With a groan, Emmett dug his fingers into the muscles of my thigh, his body quaking. Once finished, he grabbed the condom and went to the bathroom, not giving me a second glance. I heard the shower run and quickly grabbed my cock, replaying the past handful of minutes as he claimed me. I came silently, not wanting to alert him of my release. Wiping my hands with the crumpled and forgotten tissues, I tossed them into the garbage and slid my boxers on._

_I ran downstairs, grabbed two bottles of sports drink from the fridge and hightailed it back to Emmett's room before anyone could see me. I was back on the bed where he'd left me when he turned off the shower. Emmett came out in a pair of wrinkled shorts, no doubt from the top of his dirty clothes bin in the bathroom. I looked over at the tv, his Super Nintendo hooked up and waiting. _

_I tossed him a bottle of the iridescent green juice and grabbed a controller. "Wanna play Final Fantasy three while we rehydrate?"_

_After passing out sometime after one, we both crashed on the bed. It was a king, so it wasn't like there was any lack of room. I woke up to Emmett spooning me, his hard cock pressed against my back. His arm was heavy wrapped around me, his hand cupping my chest as if I had a rounded breast._

_I knew I was pushing it, but I had to have my lips around his cock. Sliding out of his arms, Emmett turned onto his back, a soft snore coming from his throat. I popped his cock out through the fly of his shorts and lowered my mouth to it. I've lost track of the number of cocks I've sucked in the past few months, but all of them were readying me for this one._

_My jaw soon tired from holding open around the meat I was sucking but when his hands tangled in my hair, my strength was renewed. I swallowed, taking him down to the base, Emmett's cock nudging my throat as I bobbed down his length. He came in only a matter of minutes, his cum thick on the back of my tongue as he let loose his torrent. _

_Emmett shoved me off of him, throwing me the floor as soon as he finished. "Gah! What the fuck, dude?! Seriously. What. The. Fuck? Get dressed and get the fuck out of here."_

"Hello, Emmett. It has been a long time." I kept my tone even so that Master would not be upset with me.

I stood next to Master and shook Emmett's hand when he offered it, my heart re-breaking. I kept telling myself he would lose his good looks or get fat, but he didn't. The time we'd been apart had just made him even more handsome. The dimple on his right cheek popped in as he smiled at me, and I had to break eye contact, looking to the ground.

It's your fault, Emmett, that I have to live this life. I love you and I hate you. You'll rue the day you threw me out. A little kindness, and you'd have spared us so much. Their pain is on your shoulders.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I shoved James into the car roughly, speeding home. I slapped him the moment he got out. This was unacceptable.

"How the hell could you do that to my friends, James? You threatened Edward for touching me, threw wine in Rose's face, and called her a whore for no reason at all. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

James snapped and shoved me to the ground. The gravel dug into my backside on impact.

"You don't know anything." His voice was a hiss as he spoke.

I grabbed his leg and wrenched it sideways, bringing him down beside me. "Inside now. I am your master and you will not act like this to me. You will treat me with respect, no matter what is going through your fucked up head."

The entire dinner was a disaster. Emmett, normally loud and boisterous, was quiet and withdrawn. Rose picked at the meal, which was delicious if not odd. The pear and lamb combined was an interesting taste, one that paired well with the sparkling white wine.

After dessert, Emmett asked James to play a game of pool down stairs and they were gone for not five minutes when they both started yelling. Edward and I nearly broke the door frame going through it together to break up the fight. James had Emmett on the floor, a pool queue at his throat. We pulled James off of Emmett and I told him to go to the door and wait for me. James shoved Edward for stroking my back, his whispered "stay away from my master, or you're next," having not gone unnoticed by any in the room.

Edward and I checked out Emmett who, outside of a scratch on his shoulder, was fine. I made my apologies to Emmett for James' behavior, promising to get to the bottom of it. He told me not to bother that it was a personal misunderstanding best left alone. Edward let out a sharp laugh, silencing when I turned my eyes on him.

"_You ruined everything! I hope that you don't lose that precious baby you're carrying. Is it even Emmett's? I doubt it, you skanky, plastic tits, Barbie wannabe, whore."_

We walked back into the room just as James grabbed his wine glass and threw the remnants at Rose. The red liquid dripped down her face and onto the white baby doll shirt she wore to hide the slight baby bump. No one outside of the family, and me, knew she was pregnant. That'd he'd figured it out in his unstable mindset was a danger to her safety. Rose's past with Royce King left Rose needing the protection of a bodyguard if she went anywhere without Emmett.

If James made a call to the wrong people, Rose would be in even greater peril. Losing their baby would destroy Emmett. I tied James to the wall and paddled him, following up with my own belt. Normally, I avoided such painful measures, but he had pushed me past my limits. I left him hanging, sobbing, and went to the phone.

I dialed the main office and Gianna answered.

"Gianna, it is Jasper. I need Aro, now. I don't care what you have to do, get him on the phone."

"Sì, signore."

The hold music played for less than ten seconds when Aro picked up the line. "Jasper, what is the meaning of this? I was in a meeting."

"I'm sorry, Master, but this was too important to wait. James needs to go now. He attacked my friends and employer while out to dinner. He is jeopardizing my entire future in Seattle."

I heard the rustling of fabric, some meeting indeed, and then a muffled laugh as he covered the phone's mouthpiece. "I trust that you've punished your sub for his behavior?"

"Yes, Master."

"He's your problem until I choose to take him back. He is a sub and you are the master. Prove it. I will put some additional funds in your account to pay for any damages and to properly apologize to your friends in his stead. Break his will. Until you do, you are stuck with him. Ciao."

The call ended with no resolution on my part. If I couldn't send him back to Italy, I would at least take him to the dormitory for several weeks. I was done with him living in my home.

Grabbing a suitcase from my closet I went to James' room and emptied the top drawer, putting his clothes in roughly. He could fold them later. At the bottom of the drawer were two large sealed manila envelopes. They hadn't come here with him. I tossed them to the bed and finished packing his bags.

When finished, I sat down on the bed and broke the seal on the lighter of the two. It was filled to the brim with receipts from local florists. The earliest one, dated three weeks ago, had Bella and Edward's address on it. I reached for the second envelope and tore it open, photos of Bella naked in their bedroom came out onto the bed when I dumped it.

There were photos of Edward and I, pictures of the three of us, but mostly just Bella. The ones with Edward had a dagger drawn threw his chest, a rope around his neck, or otherwise mutilated. He was going to hurt them.

Something in me snapped; my military training, strength in strategic planning, and desire to protect my mates coming to a pinnacle. I would eliminate James. If I killed him, it would have to look like an accident. Aro would smooth it over with the police and the paperwork would be lost in the shuffle.

The lake. No one uses the lake but me on this side. The wood planks on the dock are slippery near the end. If I made it look like he slipped and fell, falling into the water after a head wound, it would not be pinned back on me. In hand to hand combat, we're fairly equal in strength, I'll have to get the upper hand by using surprise to my advantage. I put the envelopes back, to be burned later, and took his suitcase to the front door. I would take it to the bus station or airport later and abandon the bag along with some tickets to another city.

I sat down on the floor of the living room and calmed myself, meditating to find my center. Maria's face, pale with death, kept accusing me of murder. She would be reunited with her pet at last. Sorry, James, you're not going home. I'm doing this to protect Edward and Bella. I'm doing this for their loved ones. His life is not worth theirs. It will be a fast death, not like what Aro will do to me if he figures it out.

I went to my bedroom and put on a pair of old white jeans and a tee shirt, clothes that Alice would gladly burn if she ever saw them. The peroxide used to take out the blood would not hurt any design this way. I left my feet bare, easier to wash off the blood that way, if there was any.

I let myself back into the play room and looked at James. He was whimpering pathetically, his hair matted to his cheek with tears. I went and put two wash cloths into the sink, soaking them in warm water. Releasing his bonds, I helped him to the mattress.

"Master is sorry for being so angry, but you really must be a better sub."

I worked salve into the reddened welts, treating him as if it was any other day. I carefully washed his face and wiped his neck and chest. His hair was even brushed back off his shoulders with care by the time I'd finished. I handed him the dark blue shirt he'd worn earlier and the pants of mine he'd borrowed for the dinner.

I gave him his wallet and keys, even helped him with his shoes. "Let's go for a walk, James. We could probably both use the fresh air."

We stepped outside into the warm light offered by the setting sun. The last rays tinted our golden hair with a red cast and I looked into James' blue eyes. I reached for his hand, hoping to hide my intentions, even if he could read me too easily.

"Why did you want to bring me out here?"

"You always seem at peace out here, I thought it would be a fitting place to make our goodbyes. I've already called Master and told him it isn't working out. He's having a plane readied tonight. I thought leaving now would be best to avoid further hardship between us."

I would do this. I wasn't going to lose everything now. He nodded, a few blond waves blowing in the cool evening breeze.

"Goodbye then."

He held out his hand and I extended mine, grabbing his forearm for leverage. I flipped him to the ground and he didn't fight back as he was dazed from the fall. I dropped to my knees beside him and smashed his head into the wood beam. His eyes rolled back as the blood began to seep out of a gash.

I rolled him off the dock, his body sliding beneath the surface. A few bubbles rose over the following seconds and then were gone. Using the fishing pole tethered to the dock, I pushed his body under the planks, hidden from my view.

I lost balance as I tried to get up, my feet sliding on the wet boards, and my hands went down into the blood. I was sitting there in the dark, staring at my bloody hands when a light swept across me and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Stay where you are."


	32. Chapter 32: Working the Night Shift

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. We just enjoy fucking with Edward. **

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: You guys get a little treat today! Emmett's POV on what went down at the infamous Cullen dinner last chapter! Thanks to kitty giving me an ego stroke on how well I write Emmett…and you ALL know how much your Mistress Mischief loves Emmett…so, without further ado…**

**Emmett POV (Chapter 32)**

**

* * *

  
**

"But baby…" I pouted as I watched Rosalie slip into some sexy pants and a top. Her little baby bump was just beginning to show really well and I knew she flushed with pride every time she saw it in the mirror. We hadn't told anyone, we didn't want to spread the worry, but with her past, or more appropriately, what that fucking asshole Royce King had done to her, the doctors had been concerned about her body rejecting a pregnancy. So I stayed close, kept an eye on her at all times…I knew she was probably tired of me smothering her, but I couldn't help it. She was my life. Her and this little one…they were my everything.

She smirked at me. "Come on, Em. You know I'm the one cooking tonight."

I moved up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "But, I'd much rather see you in just a sexy apron…"

She giggled as I suckled the sensitive flesh below her ear. "Emmett! We made rules, and those rules were that your family wouldn't see me naked!"

I snorted. "Doesn't stop you from flirting with Bella."

She shot me a look. "Bella…needed to be shown how beautiful she was. Edward was doing a shitty job of it."

"But now?" I asked.

She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now, I think between you and this little one, I'll be quite busy."

"Not _too _busy, I hope."

She rolled her eyes. "If your parents knew we had couples that came over and…"

"One couple. Well, okay, we've had more than a few, but we've only got the one serious…"

"And Tanya didn't qualify?"

"Tanya's a fly-by-nighter, babe, you know that."

"Is she prettier than me?" Rosalie pouted softly.

I shook my head and took that lower lip into my mouth. "No one is prettier than you, babe."

"Good answer." She said before pulling away from me.

I grabbed her tighter. "And just _where _do you think you're going, missy?" I asked her.

"Em…I have to…oh fuck…"

My hands dipped into her pants. Now that her body was changing, taking on some kick-ass curves, I've got to admit, she had started buying some maternity clothes. She despised elastic waist pants, but I loved them. I could get into them a hell of a lot easier than the ones with fifty fucking million buttons or those 'skin tight, looks like they're painted on' fuckers. I flicked her clit with one hand, rubbed the globe of her ass with the other.

"Em, we can't, I need…"

I suckled her neck. "Please, baby? I need you so bad." I ground my erection into her.

She whimpered and if my cock could have high-fived me, it would have.

We were only about forty minutes late. Rose called Mom and told her I'd had a patient that ran behind, and Mom, having been married to a doctor for over half her life, had said she'd started doing…whatever the hell it was that needed prepping for the meal. Since Rosie had gotten pregnant, her tastes had changed. She had lately been craving lamb. Which was really funny since she often cried while she was quote, "eating Mary's little lamb". I had a hard time not laughing my ass off every time she did that.

I made myself scarce once we arrived. I didn't want to get stuck cutting vegetables or some shit. I found Dad and we played a few games of Wii bowling before I heard a car pull up. It was Edward and Bella. They were all snuggled up on each other. I was glad. I'd worried about Edward for a long time. He'd always been a bit of a dick, and Bella put up with it. But now? Now it looked like he was appreciating her. I paused the game and went to open the door for them. "Hello you two love birds. Think you can keep it in your pants, Eddie, until dinner's done?"

He shot me a look. "I'd say something, but we're in the presence of a lady."

I looked at Bella and smiled. "Oh, I think Bellaboo could handle a few curse words, don't you, Eddie-poo? I'll just bet she loves saying words like 'cock' and 'fuck' don't you, Bella?"

She blushed crimson. God, I loved making her blush. Just kinda made my night. "Well? Bella, I'm waiting."

And to my surprise? She looked up at me and said, "Fuck you, Emmett."

I grinned and pulled her to me, picking her up in the process. "YES! I did it! I finally corrupted you, little sis!"

She rolled her eyes. "Put me down, you big oaf."

I let out a little snort and sat her back on her feet. "You know I love ya."

She nodded. "I know. And you know I love you too, right?"

I winked at her. "You ever get tired of Eddie and want a _real _man, well, I think Rosalie would work with us."

And then she blushed again and I chuckled all the way to the kitchen for a beer. I walked back into the family room to find Edward had taken my place, kicking Dad's ass. Dad sucked at bowling. Baseball? Yeah, that he was good at. Bowling? Not so much.

I heard another car pull up then. It must be Jasper. There was something about that dude I liked. Not in a sexual way, though, I'd seen Rosie licking her lips at the sight of him, but I just, I don't know, I felt comfortable with him or something. I opened the door and stepped outside. "Hey, Jazz!" I jogged over to him.

"Hello, Emmett. How are you today?"

"Great, man. I tell ya, I sure am glad you fixed my brother. He's been like a totally different guy. I mean, I don't know what you did to knock that stick out of his ass, but keep it up, because it sure as hell is working."

For some reason, Jasper blushed. I guess he wasn't too used to accepting compliments.

Just then, a man walked over from the passenger seat of Jasper's car. "Emmett, this is my friend, Ja..."

"James?" I asked in surprise. I hadn't seen him since…shit. Since that day I kicked him out of my room. I had been dealing with my own issues, had a half-broken heart, a hangover from hell and I wake up to find my best friend sucking my cock.

I mean, I'd always suspected I might have enjoyed playing for both teams, but…not with _him. _James was a friend, but he was…well, I wasn't attracted to him. Not like that. But still, I'd acted like a royal asshole to him.

I'd gone to apologize to him, but he was already gone. I felt horrible about it. I'd stewed and worried about it, about _him _for years. He'd never deserved half the shit I'd done to him that day. I'd seen the way he would eye me. Sure, most people think I'm a dumbass, and half the time I act like it, but I keep quiet so I can observe. Not because I'm a simpleton.

His was the first ass I'd ever tapped. And hell, it felt good, but still, I didn't want that from him. I wanted my friend. The guy I'd get drunk with, the guy I played touch football with, not someone _else _that wanted to attach themselves to me.

"Hello, Emmett. It has been a long time." His tone was even, but I could see the barely restrained rage simmering in his blue eyes. He was still pissed. I hated it, hated it like hell, but still, shouldn't we have gotten past this by now?

I held out a hand for him and he took it, but I could tell he really wanted to deck me. And that was fine too. Hell, I'd probably want to deck me too. Just then I remembered the first fight we'd gotten into. I'd talked shit about his game as he talked to some girl, he clocked me in the eye. I busted his lip. We'd both gotten detention and had become friends just like that. We were eight. Even as boys we were both total douches. I smiled at him and he looked away, down at the ground.

We went inside and introductions were made. Rosalie, who, God love her, knew about my first…dalliance with the same sex, could sense my guilt over my actions as a teen and James' blatant hostility. So, needless to say we were both pretty quiet. Dinner was good. Strange, but, hey, I'll try anything once, and for Rosalie? I'd eat the whole damned sheep if she asked me to.

After dessert, feeling like James had something to say, and wanted to say it to me alone, I asked him to head downstairs to play a game of pool. We no more than stepped off the steps and he said, "I see you got you nice little trophy wife. Does _she _know you like to fuck guys too?"

My hands fisted at my sides but I lifted my head a little higher. _He's hurting, Em. Do Rosie proud and be the bigger man. _"As a matter of fact, Rosalie knows _everything _about me, Jamey."

He winced. "Don't call me Jamey, Em. You lost that right the day you kicked me out of your room!"

"I was a kid, James! What the fuck did you expect? Me to admit my fucking undying love to you or some shit? We got plowed and got stupid."

"It wasn't just a fuck for me, Em!" He said, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

Shit. How did I not see that? I knew he had a _crush _maybe, but still. "Jamey…"

"No. NO! You can't go all sweet and sexy and expect me to just fall at your feet, Emmett. It doesn't work that way. You've got your hot cunt to fuck and I'll bet you go to the damned porn store and get sucked off by some teenage boy in the back alleyway!"

That was it. One, I was not a pervert. Only sick fucks messed with teenage boys, and two, he was _not _calling my Rosalie a _cunt _to my face and getting away with it. I lunged at him but he sidestepped me. Little motherfucker was fast.

I lunged again and got him on the floor. We were trading body punches and shit, acting like two girls. I got my hands around his neck when his fingers grasped a pool cue, cracking me with it. I fell to the side and he was on me in an instant, the thing pressed into my windpipe. "You fucked up my life, Emmett. And now I'm going to fuck up yours if it's the last thing I do I swear to GOD."

Just then, I felt him being lifted off of me as Jasper and Edward grabbed him. "James! Go stand by the door. NOW." Jasper shouted. It was the first time I'd ever seen anything but calm coming from him. But right now, he looked just as pissed as I was.

I heard Edward muttering to Jasper, rubbing his back, I guess to calm him down when James shoved Edward. Even though he attempted to whisper it, I could hear James plain as day say to Edward, "Stay away from my master, or you're next." My mouth fell open and Jasper looked…anxious.

Jasper sent James upstairs and then he and Edward looked me over. I had a scratch on my shoulder, but nothing that would kill me. My tetanus shot was up to date, so it was all good, but I was still fuming. What the hell did he mean by that? I fucked up his life so now he's gonna fuck up mine? What the…?

"Emmett, I'm so sorry, James isn't the most stable of people. I promise I'll get to the bottom of this. I knew I shouldn't have brought him here tonight…"

I held up a hand. "James is mad at me for something that happened when we were younger, Jasper. It's a personal thing. If he's got a problem with me, he needs to deal with me, not get our friends involved." I grinned. "Besides, you know me…I'm a Cullen. We piss off most people."

Edward let out a laugh, but he strangled it shut when Jasper looked at him. Just then, we heard James screaming.

"You ruined everything! I hope that you don't lose that precious baby you're carrying. Is it even Emmett's? I doubt it, you skanky, plastic tits, Barbie wannabe, whore."

We didn't walk, we _ran_ back into the room just as James grabbed his wine glass and threw the remnants at Rose. The red liquid dripped down her face and onto the white shirt she had on.

I let out a roar, but this time my father, along with Edward, held me back. "I never want to see your fucking face again, James French! The next time I see it I swear to God I'll kill you! Stay away from me, stay away from my wife and stay the hell away from my fucking family!"

James looked like he was eager to say something else, but Jasper pushed him out of the room and we heard the front door slam. I shook Edward and Dad loose from me and went to Rose, who was shaking like a leaf. "Baby…?"

"Em…take me home, please? I can't…I need…"

I didn't even let her walk. I just picked her up and carried her out to the car. Luckily Jasper had left, taking that son of a bitch man-whore with him. Good riddance.

* * *

**Edward POV **

We all watched as Emmett carried Rosalie out the door and I turned to look at Bella. She was white as a sheet. "Bella…?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward!" She cried, running toward me. I grasped her tightly as she now sobbed into my shirt.

I looked over her head at Mom and Dad who were both standing there dumbfounded. Dad gave Mom a little poke and cleared his throat. "I think we'll just go put these leftovers away. Esme…?"

She blinked and looked down at the wine that was staining the rug. "I, I'll have to get someone to get this stain out…"

Dad put his arm around her and led her down the hall, saying, "Oh, I'm about tired of that color carpet in there. Why don't we just replace it?"

I had to fight the chuckle. Good old Dad. He could always get my mother to relax…just by mentioning home furnishings. I led Bella to the family room and sat her down on the sofa. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"I don't like him, Edward. He terrifies me. I think…I think that…if Jasper wasn't the one sending me flowers, and Jake wasn't the one sending me flowers…I think…I think James is stalking me."

My eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean?"

She swallowed hard. "Well, for a while now, I've felt like I was being watched. I always assumed it was some guilt in the back of my mind from doing…what the three of us are doing, but now I'm not so sure." She sniffled. "I'm terrified. I think…Edward! Edward, you need to go over there. Now. If James _is _dangerous, then I think…I think he could hurt Jasper!"

My mouth fell open. "Bella…"

"Don't, I'll be fine. Leave me here with Carlisle and Esme. But please, protect Jasper, at least be there for him. He's…I don't know, James may be his…" She lowered her voice, "Sub, but he's still a man, and a slightly deranged man, I think. I don't know what Emmett ever did to him, but it didn't warrant threatening Rosalie and the baby. That takes a sick person to do something like that."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll go. Are you sure…?"

She nodded and pulled me to her for a searing kiss. "Be careful."

I kissed her once more and hurried out to the car. I dialed Jasper's cell number, but of course he didn't answer it. I didn't really expect him to. I had to do something to keep my worry from controlling my mind, so I drifted back to two nights ago, when Bella and Jasper came back from their date.

"_Grr!" I heard, followed by the slamming door. _

_My eyebrow rose as I stood from the piano bench. "Bella?"_

_She came into view then, cheeks stained pink, in anger no doubt, and glared at me. "Jasper is being an asshole!"_

_I held in the laughter as I looked at her in all of her kittenish anger. It never did well to laugh at her when she was being serious. "What happened?" I could enjoy the fact that Bella had more freedom with Jasper than I did, though, I knew I had much more freedom because of his love for me than most subs he had. _

"_He…oh!" She let out another little growl and stomped her foot, clearly agitated. "Well, Jake started talking to me right after class finished. He asked if you knew about me and Jasper and Jasper said yes."_

_I nodded, motioning her to continue. I was fine with whatever people wanted to think. At this point, I really didn't care. _

"_Well, Jake was all like, 'T__reat my girl right' and stuff and then he asked me about the flowers."_

_I stiffened. So…Jacob_ _had been the one sending the flowers? I felt my teeth clench._

"_Then Jasper just starts yelling at him! I mean, I thought Jasper was the one that had been sending the flowers, so, I was a little hurt, but, I always knew Jake had a thing for me…"_

_The urge to tell her "no shit" was strong, but I held it in._

"_So, well, that pissed me off because Jasper was like, 'Do you think I'd do that to Edward'? And I knew, of course, I was once more left out in the fucking cold. Son of a bitch. Why is it I'm always the one left out of the arrangement? I know Jasper doesn't love me, but still…" She shook her head. I started to speak, but she said, "So, I slapped him."_

"_You slapped Jasper?" I asked, surprised._

_She chuckled coldly. "I damn sure did. It turns out, though, that Jacob didn't send the flowers. In fact, he is married to his business partner."_

_My mind was reeling, but one thing was glaringly evident. "And you're still pissed off at Jasper, I assume?" I asked, seeing that he had obviously not come in for any 'extracurricular' entertainment tonight._

"_Not just no, dearest husband of mine, but hell no."_

_I bit my lip to hold in another chuckle, but it quickly turned into a moan as she launched herself at me and we fell into a tangled heap onto the carpet. Her hands were everywhere and my cock sprung up to attention. Her mouth moved to my neck and Adam's apple and I said, "Bella, love…what…?"_

"_I'm pissed off and horny as fuck, Edward. I need you. Now." _

_Well, who could argue with that? I rolled us so she was under me and I started kissing her face all over even as her hands worked her clothes off. She pushed me away to undress and I eagerly stripped out of my own clothes. _

_I had no more than dropped to my knees again when she pulled me to her once more. I lost my balance again and toppled onto her. "Ungh! Edward! Fuck me!"_

_That was all it took for me to thrust into her, hard. She growled and her fingernails bit into my flesh. "Fuck!" I moaned. I put my hands flat on the carpet just above her shoulders and began plowing into her. _

_She screamed and came with surprising speed. I suckled her neck and her hands dove to my hair, pulling it roughly. "Edward…I want you behind me. I want you to fuck my pussy doggie style."_

_My eyebrow rose. Her new therapist had been teaching her to say what she wanted, and I have to admit, hearing those dirty words coming from my sweet wife's mouth got me all the harder and I had to fight not to bust a nut then and there. I pulled out of her and sat up on my haunches. "Then, my suggestion to you is to get your ass into the air, love."_

_She whimpered, but easily got onto all fours. "Do you want me to fuck you dirty?" I asked._

"_Yes!" She panted. _

_I pushed her down so her ass was in the air but her face was against the carpet. "You move one inch and I'm going to take this…" I brushed my cock against her folds, "upstairs and finish myself."_

_She whimpered once more and tried to move backwards onto me. I gripped her hair, tugging gently. "No. You will do as I say, do you hear me?"_

_I felt a little bit of her juices drip from her. I raised my hand and popped her little rounded ass. She squealed, but didn't shy away. "Dirty little girl. You like it when I spank you, don't you?"_

"_Yes, Edward!" She screamed. _

"_Do you want me?" I asked teasingly._

_She made a little noise._

"_I said, do you want me?"_

"_Yes!" She cried._

"_Do you want me to…fuck you?" I asked, still teasing. _

_She whimpered again. _

_I popped her ass again. "Answer!"_

"_Yes!" She screamed again. "FUCK ME, EDWARD!"_

_I slammed into her pussy and I could feel her muscles clamping around me already. I leaned over her, my body aligning with hers as both my hands planted themselves on either side of her head once more. I thrust rapidly, knowing it wouldn't take either of us long. She cried out low and long and I felt her fingernails scratching at my cock. She was fingering her clit. The sensations were killing me. I licked the shell of her ear and said, "Come for me, love." And she did, taking me over the edge with her. _

We somehow managed to drag our asses up to our bed and flopped down like two dead fishes. The next morning we both woke up with rug burns from hell. Both my knees were torn up and hers were as well. I felt bad…she had a nasty little rub mark on her face that she somehow managed to cover with makeup. I told her I was sorry, she said next time she'd make sure she had one of the satin pillowcases under her head. I fell to worship at her feet, even on my sore and raw knees. I shoved her into the wall and ate her pussy until she came all over my face.

The next day a delivery came for Bella. Some Mint Truffles from "Chocolate Bells" with an apology note from Jasper. Not ten minutes after that, he arrived with dinner for us, including some of my favorite, chocolate cheesecake. Bella had _not _been pleased, either by the fact he was placating _me _with chocolate, or that he only gave her a box of truffles, even if they were her favorites. What was funnier was that all the while she was very loving and attentive with me, she gave Jasper the cold shoulder most of the evening, and it had continued into this evening as well.

Now that Jasper and I had worked through our shit, or rather, now that I'd quit making an ass out of _my_self, we were back to normal. Bella, however…well, I'd begun to wonder if women just weren't equipped to handle more than one man at a time.

So, now, here we were, two nights later. I just couldn't believe my father had opened his big mouth and invited not only Jasper, but _James _to the damned dinner! I loved Jasper, but having him and Bella arguing, while around my family? Someone was bound to notice something. But, they were both quite civil.

And now Bella wanted me to dash over there like I was some knight in shining armor. I let out a snort. Jasper could probably kill me with one hand. The man was lethal. But because I, a) loved him, and b) was his sub, I wanted to make sure James didn't go crazy on my master. Besides, James was going to get my fist in his gut for doing that to Rosalie. Emmett was a big boy, he could handle it, but Rosalie was a woman that had been through horrors no one should have to face.

I let out a curse as I saw flashing lights in the distance. I had just turned onto Jasper's road and saw a swarm of Police, fire trucks, and ambulances. _What the hell happened? _I slowed to a stop. It was my duty as a doctor to help. I rolled down my window. "Officer, I'm a doctor. Do you need any assistance?"

He just shook his head. "Nah, got one on the way to the hospital, two DOA's, one with minor injuries. Thanks for the offer, doc, but we're good."

I looked past the lights to the two vehicles; an SUV and a car that looked to be the same make and model as Bella's. It was quite obvious who had been killed as the small car was all but under the mammoth Ford. I shivered as I thought of how easily that could be Bella and I swore that she _would _have a new vehicle whether she wants one or not.

The officer motioned me through and I hurried down the road toward Jasper's place. I stepped out of the car, barely putting it into park as I turned the ignition off and ran into the house, yelling as I went. "Jasper? Jasper!"

No one was there. I looked out the window and saw two figures on the dock. I dashed back out the door.

I saw everything happen in slow motion. One of them held out his hand. The other grabbed his arm, then, in a move that went too fast and at the same time, all too slow, I saw him flip the other to the ground. I saw the attacker fall to his knees and start ramming the other's head into the wood.

I was running now, my feet pounding on the damp grass. I watched in horror as the attacker rolled the other, now limp body off the dock. He grasped a pole of some kind and started poking at the water.

My mind went into overdrive. _Oh, God, please, don't let it be Jasper, don't let it be Jasper, don't let it be Jasper. _Over and over the mantra played in my head as I ran full out, faster than I ever did in track in high-school and college.

The person tried to get up and slid back down to the wooden decking. Dark had now surrounded us and I couldn't see for shit as I approached. "Stay where you are." I commanded.

"Edward."

My heart leapt. "God, Jasper!" I said as I fell down next to him. "What the hell happened?"

"James…blood…Maria…"

I felt his forehead. It was beaded with a clammy sweat. He was going into shock. "Jasper? Look at me."

His eyes came up to me and they looked vague. "It's okay, Jasper."

"Stalking…couldn't let him…have to protect what's mine…what I love…"

I pulled him to me. "Shhh, it's okay, Jasper, baby, I'll take care of you." I stood and grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. "Let's get you to the house…"

"The body. He has to be dead. He can't live…not and go back to Aro." He shivered.

Aro? The sick fuck that carved the A into his back? What the hell kind of name is _Aro_? I shook those thoughts away for another time. "Jasper, it's okay, really. I'll…I'll make sure he's dead, alright? Just stay there."

He nodded blankly. I pulled out the penlight I just happened to have in my pocket and shined it into the water. I flinched. There, floating just under the surface was James. His dead, blank eyes stared back at me. A pool of red surrounded him and I could only assume he bled out. His pupils were blown, that much was evident. I dropped back to my knees again and grabbed his body. I felt Jasper's hand grab my ankle, so I whispered, "I have to make sure he's dead, Jasper."

I touched the body and felt for a pulse. I couldn't _feel _anything, but still, just to make sure…I grabbed the pole Jasper had flung to the dock and pushed on the body. I held it down, thinking in my head, _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I'm an accessory to murder! _ But Jasper was my…fuck, forget he was my master, my lover, he was my friend, my _best _friend outside of Emmett and Bella. I would do anything for him, just like he was family. And he was. When my heart accepted him, it accepted everything about him. No questions asked.

I waited for a good five minutes, just to make sure that son of a bitch wasn't breathing before I took the pole, broke it into three pieces, wiped it off with my shirt, and flung the pieces far into the water.

I turned back to Jasper. He was just staring at me. I gave him a tentative smile. "I've watched quite a few cop shows."

He rewarded me with a small smile and I held my hand out for him. "Come on, Jasper. Let's…let's go into the house, okay?"

I put his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. As we walked, I picked my cell phone from my pocket. I dialed Bella's cell number.

"Edward! Oh my God! Is Jasper okay?!"

"Jasper's fine, Bella, love. James…got mad, he…walked out, Jasper said he left. Jasper's kinda…torn up about things. He feels really bad. Do you mind if I stay a while?"

"Oh, of course not. I'll have Carlisle run me home."

"No, I'd rather you not." I said, thinking on my feet. "If James decides to come after you…just stay there, for me, please?"

She blew out a breath. "Do you think we should call the police?"

"No," I said, just managing to hide the hysteria in my voice. "I think this will all just go away. Have you talked to Rose? Em?"

"Em gave her a pill, said it was strong enough to calm her, but mild enough to not hurt the baby. She didn't want to take it, but he said her blood pressure was up and he…I didn't know, he's worried about miscarriage."

I cringed. "Does he want me to go over there?"

"He's a doctor, too," She reminded me.

"Right…you're right. It's just…the whole thing…this is so, I just…"

"Look after our Jasper, Edward. Come and get me in the morning?"

"I will. I'll come get you before work, alright? We'll just run home, change, then we'll be right on schedule."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." I told her before snapping my phone shut.

"You're a very good liar, Edward." Jasper said softly beside me as we walked into his house.

I shrugged. "On occasion. I hate blatantly lying to Bella, but I can't tell her this. It has to stay between the two of us. If this is ever found out…"

"We'll leave him tonight. In the morning, I'll call it in, say we found him when we went for our run. He hadn't gone anywhere, just slipped and fell into the water. He'd had a few glasses of wine. The tox screen would show that."

I nodded. Now that he was _thinking _instead of thinking about what had just happened, he was starting to come around a bit. I looked and saw a suitcase at the door. "Is this James'?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, but it has all his stuff in it."

I nodded and wiped off the handle with my handkerchief. "If we put it down on the dock, we can say that he went out to cool down before he left. You were distraught, you stayed in the rest of the evening after you got home. I came over, found you disturbed over your "lover's quarrel" and yes, that is what we'll say to the police, alright?"

He nodded. "That…that makes sense. It won't be hard to fake the rest. A…uhm, my master will handle anything else as long as _he _believes it was an accident."

"I didn't see anything." I said quickly. "I only saw you on the dock. So, what we are going to say is that I didn't do anything, didn't see anything but find you in here crying in the living room. Understand?"

He nodded once more. I pushed him down onto the sofa and went into his kitchen. I found a pack of instant cocoa and made him a mug full. I returned a few minutes later and handed it to him. "What? No marshmallows?" He asked teasingly, but his heart wasn't in it.

"What is it with you and refusing to eat healthy?"

"I like to live dangerously." He deadpanned.

I didn't say anything as I watched him drink from the steaming mug. Finally, he sat the cup down on the coffee table. "I think…I think I've had enough excitement for the night."

I nodded. "Let's get you to bed, Jasper." I wasn't sure why, but I just had the feeling he wouldn't want to be called 'master' right now.

He stood on shaky legs and I helped him down the hall. I stripped him out of his slightly bloody clothing and dumped him into bed naked. "Edward…"

"Shhh," I said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take care of some things."

"Be careful." He instructed.

I nodded once and strode back outside. I quickly dropped Jasper's clothing into the charcoal grill he had out on the back deck. I then ran back through the house, grabbing one of Jasper's tea pitchers and the suitcase.

I deposited the luggage onto the end of the pier where it could look like James had sat it. I wiped down the handle once more, just in case, and dug out the penlight again. I shined it into the water and saw a foot peeking out from under the wooden planks. I shivered and felt the bile rising in my throat.

I dunked the pitcher into the water and washed some of the blood from the dock so that only a little bit, consistent with hitting your head on the way into the water would look. I then strode back up to the house.

I walked into James' room to make sure nothing else was out of place. I started riffling through drawers when I happened upon two large manila envelopes. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened them. The bile did come up then and I had to run to the trashcan to vomit up the awful dinner I'd eaten.

There were pictures. Of me, of Jasper, of Bella, some naked, sometimes we were just cuddled, some of them were innocent looking candid shots, but most of them were extremely intimate. "Fucking son of a bitch!" I growled and was very glad Jasper had already killed the motherfucker or I would have done it myself.

I opened the other envelope and found a ton of flower shop receipts. Well, there was Bella's proof. I scooped everything up, and not waiting to see what Jasper wanted me to do with them, took them outside.

I threw the pictures onto the grill, then tore off my own clothes and added them to the pile. I doused them in lighter fluid and flicked a match onto them. The cotton erupted in a ball of fire and was quickly engulfed in flames. I added some charcoal to make it look authentic and shut the lid. The charcoal would burn off in the night and no one would be the wiser.

After that, I walked through the house, locking every door, checking every window. Once that was done, and seeing as I was already naked, I took a nice, hot shower and brushed my teeth with Jasper's toothbrush. I hoped he didn't mind, but the man has fucked me in the ass and I have reciprocated. So, I think we're past any intimacy issues.

I went back into his bedroom and slid under the covers next to Jasper, scooting close to him. He let out a tiny whimper and I tugged his body to mine. I knew he had all but superhero status with his strong will to be a Dom and a sub in this fucked up game he played, but right now he was my friend, and he was hurting over what had to be done.


	33. Chapter 33: Conflicting Auditory Input

**A/N: Jasper has gone a little off the deep end. Some of his thoughts are not pleasant, especially towards himself. He is not mentally stable at this point and needs more help than Edward, or anyone in the story can provide. If any of you have similar thoughts regarding your personal health and state of being, please seek help from a medical professional. **

* * *

**JPOV**

"You think you can kill me off that easily, do you, _Master_?" James' voice called to me from my subconscious as I tried to wake. An arm fell over my side and I panicked. Was I on the dock? Where was James? I thought Edward had come? Edward. I could smell him behind me. It was just Edward.

My heart slowed down until memories of what I'd done crashed over me. I didn't fight the sobs as I began to shake. I'd killed, again. I should just turn myself in to Aro before I destroy everyone around me.

Edward pulled me back against his chest, just holding me, loving me, doing the only thing he could for a monster like me. I have to leave him. He'll never understand that I'm doing it to keep him safe, safe from me. He should never have seen me like this.

"_God, Jasper! What the hell happened?" _

_Edward kneeled beside me on the swaying dock, his weight dropping us lower so that James was fully submerged once again. James' face blurred with Maria's in my mind. Only this time, there was blood on my hands._

"_James...blood...Maria..." She didn't have any because I strangled her. I knocked him unconscious and then drowned him. I'm a monster. I shouldn't be allowed to live. I need to go to my Master. He'll make it all go away and then he'll punish me. The pain will all go away again. I'm sorry, James. You just wanted to be loved. So do I. I had to protect my mates. You were going to hurt everyone I care about. You had to go away._

_A warm hand pressed against my head. Edward, my beloved Edward, called my name He wanted me to look at him. Why did he want to look at a murderer? Does he want me to see the hate in his eyes? There was so much blood, I'm probably covered in it. I should have drowned myself in it before Edward found me._

_I raised my chin, looking into his eyes, his forehead wrinkled with worry. "It's okay, Jasper."_

_No, it will never be okay for you again. He was going to hurt you. I had to stop him. Tears began to flow, my body quivering with silent sobs. I'd killed to save you. __"Stalking…couldn't let him…have to protect what's mine…what I love…"_

_Edward pulled me against his chest, my bloody hands still hanging uselessly at my sides. "Shhh, it's okay, Jasper, baby, I'll take care of you."_

_I felt him pull me to my feet, trying to lead me to the house. Doesn't he understand? I have to stay and make sure James is dead. I can't have him come back. He'll destroy them all and turn the pieces of their broken lives over to Aro._

"_The body. He has to be dead. He can't live…not and go back to Aro." I'd spoken Master's name. Now Edward will know. He might try to go after my master. I'll have to protect Edward twenty four seven. I just want to make it all go away. I should have just stayed with Mistress. She made all of the hard work go away. As long as I listened, I was pampered. I can't go back to her. I killed her too. My legs began to buckle beneath me and Edward took all of my weight onto him._

"_Jasper, it's okay, really. I'll…I'll make sure he's dead, alright? Just stay there."_

_Edward had a light and before I could warn him about the family across the lake, he shone it on the water. James, my beautiful but deadly James, was floating. His skin was pale, like Maria's had been, his eyes wide. I couldn't even close them. Blood floated on the water, swirling like a piece of art. _

_Edward reached down, knocking me from the state of hypnosis watching the water had created. I tried to stop him, my hand connecting with his ankle. Don't touch him, Edward! My mind screamed but no words would come out. He'll pull you in. I can't lose you too._

"_I have to make sure he's dead, Jasper."_

_I watched, dumbly, as Edward felt James for a pulse. He did not respond but grabbed for the fishing pole I'd used and held James' body under the surface long past any chance for an air bubble to surface. He's gone. He is dead. _

"_No, I am not. But you will be soon enough."_

_James' voice spoke from beside me. I saw him there for just a moment, and then it flickered back to the dark dock._

_Edward began to panic and then calmed himself, his breath patterns following those I'd taught him. If only I could recall them and use them myself. I have to stop Edward. He can't do this. They can't pin this on him. Just me. I'll accept any punishment to save Edward. _

_I couldn't help but stare as Edward broke my favorite fishing pole into several pieces, wiped them off with his shirt and then using his shirt sleeve to grab them, tossed the pieces out into the lake. Where did he learn this? What have I done to him? I should have protected him from this. He shouldn't have followed me home._

_He smiled at me, as if reading my thoughts. "I've watched quite a few cop shows." Edward offered me his hand and I took it, numbly letting him lead me to the house. I heard the sound of ringing come from his phone and began to panic. He's not going to turn me in, is he? He wouldn't do that, would he? Edward's hand stroked my side lightly as we walked, reassuring me that it was fine._

"_Edward! Oh my God! Is Jasper okay?!" Bella's voice was audible through the phone._

"_Jasper's fine, Bella, love. James…got mad, he…walked out, Jasper said he left. Jasper's kinda…torn up about things. He feels really bad. Do you mind if I stay a while?" He's going to lie, for me? I should make him go and forget all about me. I never should have told him that I love him. He's going to get in trouble, all for me. He can't. I can't let him ruin his life, their lives, for me._

"_Does he want me to go over there?"_

_No. No, you can't go. But you can't leave. I don't want to be alone but you have to stay safe. Safe is away from me._

"_Look after our Jasper, Edward. Come and get me in the morning?" Our Jasper? Bella still considers me their Jasper. She won't when she finds out what I've done. I need to leave, I need to go away. Or maybe I should just end it all as soon as he leaves. A lovers' quarrel is what the police would deem it. Master would know but he'd never tell the authorities anything._

_Edward snapped his phone shut, pulling me from my thoughts. "You're a very good liar, Edward." _

_He shrugged beside me. "On occasion. I hate blatantly lying to Bella, but I can't tell her this. It has to stay between the two of us. If this is ever found out…"_

_No one can ever find out! I have to protect you. I can call it in and take the blame. You'll be long gone by then. But what can I tell Edward? "We'll leave him tonight. In the morning, I'll call it in, say we found him when we went for our run. He hadn't gone anywhere, just slipped and fell into the water. He'd had a few glasses of wine. The tox screen would show that."_

_We made it to the house and Edward indicated the spot I'd left the suitcase. "Is this James'?"_

"_No, but it has all his stuff in it."_

_Edward nodded and wiped off the handle with a piece of cloth. It looked like the handkerchief I'd lent him after one of our sessions when he left in tears. "If we put it down on the dock, we can say that he went out to cool down before he left. You were distraught, you stayed in the rest of the evening after you got home. I came over, found you disturbed over your "lover's quarrel" and yes, that is what we'll say to the police, alright?"_

_He's coming to the same lie I did. Perhaps it is plausible. "That…that makes sense. It won't be hard to fake the rest. A…uhm, my master will handle anything else as long as he believes it was an accident."_

_Edward grasped my side tightly, pulling me to him. "I didn't see anything. I only saw you on the dock. So, what we are going to say is that I didn't do anything, didn't see anything but find you in here crying in the living room. Understand?"_

_He pushed me down onto the futon and went to the kitchen. The microwave dinged a minute and a half later, and I heard a spoon dinging on the sides of a ceramic mug. Edward brought me out a cup of instant hot chocolate, most likely the dregs of a long forgotten box before Alice bought me the espresso maker. I tried to tease him but it came out sounding flat. "What? No marshmallows?" _

"_What is it with you and refusing to eat healthy?"_

"_I like to live dangerously." I took a sip from the mug and then quickly downed it, relishing the burn it made. Feeling anything was good, even the pain. It meant that I was alive for however long my Master or I decided to allow._

_The mug was empty except for some clumps of unmixed chocolate when I set it down on the table before us. The heat relaxed me and suddenly I felt overwhelmed. It was all too much and I just wanted to fade away. I wanted it all to leave me alone. Why couldn't I just live happily in my bubble with Edward and Bella? That world is easy. This one is hard. _

"_You think your life is hard? Just wait for your death, Master." James' voice was a low whisper, causing me to shudder. At least Edward is safe from him._

"_I think…I think I've had enough excitement for the night." I'll sleep and it will all be over. Master will make it all go away. I'll be back in cuffs by tomorrow night and he'll strap me until the pain is gone. _

"_Let's get you to bed, Jasper." _

_I let Edward assist me down the hall. I could barely stand. He should have just left me on the futon. I can take care of the mess in the morning. Edward undressed me gently, his hands barely touching my skin as he stripped the blood smeared and wet clothes from me._

"_Edward…" I needed to thank him, for everything. _

"_Shhh," He silenced me with a kiss. His lips were soft and tasted of the wine at supper. "I'll be right back. I'm going to take care of some things."_

_He picked up my clothing and then it dawned on me. The evidence. He was going to take care of everything. He was a better master than I was. He could still think under the pressure. Edward doesn't need me anymore. _

"_Be careful." His face twitched, the stone facade cracking slightly. He went back outside, leaving me to get comfortable on the bed. I wanted to shower, but my legs wouldn't work. I was slowly dying from the inside out. The door closing was the last thing I heard until the dreams started._

It was still dark when I opened my eyes and turned to look at Edward. He was naked, the sheet pulled down below his waist. His cock was hard, morning wood not true arousal, against my thigh. At my movement, Edward leaned in against me, whispering my name.

Pain, like glass in my soul, ricocheted through me at that one simple word, at the simple act of his trust in me. Edward had watched me kill someone, had disposed of the evidence, and then came to hold me all night. He still loves me. .

"Edward, you need to wake up and go home. Bella will be expecting you soon."

"I'll call in. I'm staying with you, Jasper. You need me."

I brushed the hair out of his still closed eyes and kissed Edward's forehead. The wayward bronze strands tickled my nose as they flopped back down, forcing a smile from me when nothing else could.

"You're smiling."

Edward turned his face up to look at me, his eyes seeking mine sleepily.

"Your hair was tickling me."

He brought a hand up to brush it back, moving to cup my cheek. "Sorry, it has a mind of its own. How are you, love?"

I closed my eyes and wished that the world could just leave me be. "History has often told us that everything looks better after a night of sleep. Who ever decided that must have gone blind by morning. I have, we have, calls to make, if you are going to be here?

Edward nodded, his eyes hardening. "We have to call it in, don't we?"

"Yeah. Let's get our jogging clothes on. I've got a spare set of shorts and a shirt you can wear. Do I want to know about your other clothes?"

He shook his head infinitesimally. "They're taken care of along with everything else the sicko had in his room."

The pictures. "You saw?"

"I saw everything. You saved us, Jasper. He would have hurt Bella."

I rolled out of bed and quickly showered while Edward stripped the bed and made it up again with fresh linens. He'd tried to join me in the shower but I'd stopped him with just a shake of the head. I couldn't have him touching me. I don't deserve any kindness, especially from him. I don't deserve his love. I only deserve the pain. Master will come for me soon once he finds out.

I went through my morning routine, frowning that my toothbrush was in the wrong slot on the holder. I peeked out of the bathroom with my brush in hand and watched his naked form smooth the comforter down the bed. My cock began to stir, brushing against the terrycloth, when Edward leaned, his ass clearly visible in the morning light creeping over the horizon and through the windows.

"Did you use my toothbrush, Edward?"

He jumped and then turned to face me, fear coming over his features. "I... I didn't want to go to bed without brushing my teeth and I hadn't planned on staying so I didn't have my brush and then I figured since you've fucked me in the ass and I've sucked your cock, what did a few more exchanged germs mean and..."

I held up my hand, silencing him. "It's fine, Edward. I don't mind. I just... I don't know. I was trying to be funny. I can't do anything right."

I felt tears falling down my cheeks and against my chest right before his arms enveloped me. Safety and warmth surrounded me. These were the gifts Edward brought and the gifts that would see me through. I could do anything with him at my side, even leave him. Perhaps Master will let me say goodbye so that Edward does not look for me.

Edward let go and returned quickly with my track shorts and my favorite blue tee shirt. It was worn and the faded letters of "Country Boy" across the front. It was one of the few shirts Alice had kept after I'd gone on assignment. She was wearing it the day I left.

"She didn't leave you, I took her away, just like I will them."

I shook my head, clearing James' whispered words from my mind. "Are you going to be okay, Jasper? I can handle the calls, you stay inside. I can do it."

"No. I just need to get moving. Let's do this. But, Edward, I need you to promise me something. If it comes down to it, you let me take the fall. My master will protect me from the law. I will not let you and Bella be destroyed because I made you fall in love with me."

Edward's eyes flashed with fire and he argued that I hadn't. If I hadn't come into his life, he never would have been in the position to grow feelings for someone besides his wife. I stopped his argument with a finger against his lips. Verbally sparring with the one person who loves me is not what I needed before we went outside to face the nightmare I'd created.

Edward dressed me and then quickly threw on a pair from the laundry basket. He took out two sets of dress clothes and set one across the bed and I listened as he stored the other in the guest bathroom along with his loafers. He'd started keeping his running shoes here so they were already in my bedroom closet.

"Ma-Jasper, let's go for our run. It will clear your head some. Come on."

I slid my shoes on and followed after him, flipping the switch on the coffee pot as we walked through the kitchen out of habit. I would need the caffeine later. The land line began to ring so I grabbed the phone on the wall.

"Whitlock residence, Jasper speaking."

"Ahh, good, you are home, my pet." Aro's voice was a silky whisper through the phone.

"Good afternoon to you, Master. How may I help you, Sir?"

Edward stopped in his tracks, looking at me wide-eyed.

"Jasper, James was supposed to call me last night and didn't. Did you tie him up?"

"Jazzy, come on, it's time for our run. Whoever it is, can wait." Edward pitched his voice so that it sounded as if he called from the door not just eight feet away.

"No, the call can't. Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you." Edward opened and closed the screen, still watching me closely. "I'm sorry, Master. My friend is impatient. No, I did not tie James up. We had a fight last night when I told him he had to stay. He took off for a walk to cool down and I went to bed. I left the house unlocked but his bed looked like he hadn't been back."

"You had a fight with James yet you're going out for a run with a friend?"

"Yes, Master. I run every morning. Some times, my friend Edward comes along."

Master Aro chuckled. "I take it that Edward is your _special friend_ James spoke of? The one who is married..."

"We are intimate, yes, Master."

"Oh, you have been a naughty naughty boy, my little Jasper! Tell me, is this friend beautiful?"

"He is, Sir, but not more so than any of the slaves you have claimed before." I was blatantly lying and hopefully only Edward could tell.

Master let out a sigh. "It is a pity. I was hoping you could add some fresh blood to my stock. I'll be coming in the next month or so to bring James home and to collect more subs. We have an order for two male subs. Fill the order for me, will you, pet? I will send Eleazar the request."

"Yes, Sir. I will get on it right away for you. Thank you, Master."

"Have James call me whenever he has cooled off and comes home. He is not to run off on you like that. James should have known better. Take care of yourself my pet. I would like some time with you when I come to visit. Your subs could use a proper show and you know how you crave my touch."

"Always, Master."

"Ciao." Master ended the call, leaving me to focus on not passing out. Aro, coming here? I have enough cash in reserves that I could get Edward and Bella out of the area for a while. Carlisle would accept my word without question about giving both of them paid or unpaid time off.

"That was your master?"

I nodded in response to Edward's question. "James was supposed to check in last night and didn't. I've fucked up, Edward. I don't know what to do."

He crossed the distance in a mere three paces, his long legs toned from our runs. He brushed the tears from my eyes and kissed me softly, leaning into me. "I'll take care of it all. He was your lover, you fought, I found you inside after a quarrel. That's all you need to know. You kept up the story with Aro just fine. We'll go out for our run, we'll run by the lake, see the suitcase, and call the police. If they question you about any bruising, you refuse to answer until you've spoken with a legal representative and then you call to Italy."

I scrubbed at the tears with the back of my hand. "You're right, Edward. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled and kissed me, his tongue coaxing my lips to part. I returned Edward's sudden passion with a stroke of my tongue against his, earning a slow growl. His hand slid between us, cupping my cock. I shook my head, breaking free of the kiss.

"No, Edward. Not now."

He kissed me again. "Let me make you forget, just for a minute or two. You saved my life and Bella's. Let me do this to distract you from what is coming."

Edward's fingers teased the smooth skin beneath the waist band, following the heat to where my cock began to pulse in anticipation. Hooking his other hand in the elastic, he lowered my shorts and kneeled, his face level with my cock.

"Edward, no, it's not... You don't."

"Shh. Just feel."

Edward leaned forward and nuzzled my cock, placing a thousand soft kisses along my shaft. Butterfly kisses with a flicking tongue across the head as I swelled at his touch. He took me into his mouth, still soft, and gently sucked while stroking with his lips and tongue. I stiffened with each pass of his lips until I was hard as rock from his ministrations.

Edward's hands cupped my buttocks, squeezing as he worked up and down my length. "Fuck, Edward. It's not right when..." I broke off with a groan as he hummed around me. One hand slid down my ass and thigh to the bottom hem of my shorts, traveling up to tease my entrance. His finger slid back and forth without pressure, making me want more, as his tongue fluttered deliciously along me, bringing my passions to a boil. I was going to come too soon.

"Come for me, Jasper."

Maria's voice filtered through my unconscious, my eyes flashing open to see Edward's emerald eyes looking up at me, sometimes switching to James' blue. I imagined the rough rake of her jeweled nails across my nipples and came with a gush down Edward's throat.

"Fuck, Edward!"

"It's not Edward, pet. You're stuck here with your mistress. Didn't you miss me, Jasper? I've missed you. You were such a bad little pet wanting to kill my Jamey. Apologize to him."

I felt a warm hand snake up my stomach and then grip my hand, hard. "Come back to me, Jasper. I'm here. Your memories can't hurt you here."

I looked down at his precious face and gave him a smile. Traces of my seed were on his lips and I reached down to wipe across them with my thumb. His tongue caught my thumb, licking the drops he'd missed.

"I love you, Jasper." Edward stood and kissed me, our lips meeting for just a moment before he pulled away. "I'll race you to the gazebo."

His lighthearted voice was forced, trying to make the next ten minutes easier. I could do this, right? I took a deep breath, tucked my spent cock back into my shorts, and moved through the living room to the door. With a last glance at the house, I stepped outside. If Master cannot save me, this may be my last look.

* * *

George left our therapy session and I laid my head down on my desk. After a call to Aro, Edward and I were told not to leave the city but otherwise the police were more than happy to let us go on Aro's word that we were not involved. A lover's quarrel and then an accident are their current theories although Edward and I were both told we could expect to be questioned in depth later. It didn't hurt that the detectives assigned to the case were both on Aro's payroll.

I explained James' prior history with Edward's brother, as best as we could determine it, and Master Aro apologized. He claimed that he was not aware that a ticking time bomb had been sent back with me. If I'd called Aro first, and Edward not been here, there would have been no questioning what so ever.

As it is, Aro has to come and claim the body. I am not looking forward to having my master here. I would much rather go to him, taking the coffin with me.

"Jasper, can I come in?"

Edward's voice called to me from the door, the timbre warming me despite my apathy. "Hello, Edward. Of course, please come in. I'm done with patients for the day. I have some dictation to do and then I was going to head home. I think it is a good night for tequila after the morning we had."

He let out a forced laugh, putting his face into his hands. "I actually... Master, I actually have us an appointment at the tank. I thought some quiet space away from all stress would help. I had set it up last week and karma just happened to be with us when the nurse called to remind me. Normally tonight is our therapy night so I didn't see there being a problem. I know I should have asked you first, but well, I just thought it would be nice."

I rested my head on the cool paper of my desk calendar once again, my face turned to see Edward. "It's fine, darlin'. I am not really up for doing much in the line of helping you tonight but if you want to talk, I am more than happy to listen. I've gotta run home before then. I want to shower and then Detective Mauwer wanted me to check in."

"It is all going to be okay, Jasper. Your master said so. Just trust him on this. What he can't take care of, I will. Let me be there for you, Jasper, the way you've been here for me while I dealt with Mr. Burns."

Edward came around my desk and knelt beside me, rubbing my shoulder. "I have a patient in a half hour so I should go review the chart one more time. I'll see you tonight at six thirty, Jazz. I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward leaned down and kissed my temple before walking away. "See you tonight."

I waved my hand from beside my head and continued to just stare at the door as he closed it. My cellphone buzzed some time later, looking at the clock, it was going on three o clock. I opened the phone, sighing softly to myself.

"Hello, Master."

"I understand that you've been told to stay in the city but otherwise this morning went smoothly. The police agree with you that James slipped and hit his head. A pity. I would have enjoyed forcing you back here and strapping you for costing me one of my best toys."

You're going to have me soon enough, Master. I can't take the guilt. "Master, can I come home with you after you come to collect James?"

He was silent for a moment, taking a few drags off of a cigarette it sounded like. "If that is your desire, I will gladly welcome you home. How long of a stay do you desire?"

"Master, I want to stay permanently. I failed you, I failed myself. I need to come home."

"Then home you shall come. I will be there in the next week some time. It is the soonest they are willing to cut the tape for me without gaining attention. Gianna will forward Eleazar the information. Be packed and ready."

"Yes, Master."

"Make your goodbyes. We won't tarry after I've come to pick you up. Until then, my pet."

"Farewell, Master."

Master Aro ended the call and I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I powered off my computer and locked my drawers. I forced myself to stand and shuffled one foot after the other.

The drive home went slowly, stopping for a sandwich on the way. I was just going to get a po'boy but then decided some comfort food was in order. Southern fried chicken, mashed potatoes, buttered corn, cole slaw, and hot biscuits with honey butter covered my seat along with two huge cups of tea. I had the girl at the window give me sugar packets that I pulled over to dump into the plastic glasses.

I drank both glasses and had eaten most of the food by the time I got home. The rest I carried in and put on the counter. I'd finish it later tonight before it went bad.

"Do you miss me, Jasper?"

I turned around at the sound of James' voice but couldn't find him. The house was empty except for me. I walked back to his bedroom and the mirror showed his face beside me, yet he was gone when I turned to leave his rom.

"You can't get rid of me, Master. I'm a part of you now. Come with me, it would be easy. Just a swallow of water with those pills you keep in the bathroom cabinet. That would be the easiest on your precious Cullen. He'll be the one to find you, you know. Alice won't come out for weeks, but Edward will come tomorrow."

I was standing in front of the bathroom counter, James standing next to me. He had set out several types of pills, my straight razor, as well as the hand gun I kept in the cabinet. I looked at him through the mirror and he smiled sweetly. "Come with me, Master. Just let the world fade away like you want."

I reached for the water and splashed my face. _He's just a figment of your imagination, like Maria was after..._

"I'm here too, my pet. Let James bring you back to me, my pet. I promise you won't be punished. I know it was a mistake. I hurt you too deeply. I forgive you for lashing out at me. Please, Jasper, just listen to James."

I looked up into the mirror and saw James smiling beside me. Reaching for the gun, he stroked the back of my head. "It will only hurt for a moment."

"I know."

Lifting the gun, I emptied the cartridge at the mirror image of James, shattering it into a thousand pieces. I grabbed my phone, dialing the only person who knew how to help me. "Elly, I need you. Help me. Make the voices stop."

"I'm on my way, Buster. Just hold tight and don't do anything stupid."


	34. Chapter 34: Things Fall Apart

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Twilight. We just enjoy fucking with Edward. **

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: Ten more chapters to go...  
**

**Edward POV **

**

* * *

  
**

I stayed with Jasper most of the day, helping him through the conversations with the police, before Jessica called and reminded him that he had a long-standing patient that had an appointment. I really needed to go in and check on some of my own patients as well, so we parted ways in the driveway.

Something seemed…off with Jasper. Of course, killing a man might do that for you. I, myself, wasn't feeling up to par either. My phone buzzed as I drove toward the hospital. Bella. I hated lying to her. She shouldn't be lied to…but fuck, if we told her this, she'd be an accessory to murder, same as me. This way, at least she had deniability. I pulled the phone from my pocket. "Hello, love."

"How is he?" She asked softly.

I hadn't spoken to her since this morning before… "He'll make it." I said flatly.

"Carlisle told me that you two found the body…" I could hear the shiver in her voice.

"Yes…we did."

"Oh, Edward!" She was sobbing now. She had always been so sensitive. Me? I was…edging toward numb. I didn't feel sorry for his death. He was a screwed up, sadistic fucker that was going to hurt my family. Jasper said that there was some hate directed toward Emmett as well, and that, I didn't understand. Maybe I would get to the bottom of it, eventually.

"Love, I'm heading in to the hospital. I'll be there in just a few minutes to see you, alright?"

"O-okay, Edward." She said softly.

I snapped my phone shut and headed into the parking garage to my space. I had just stepped into the hospital when my phone rang again. I sighed and opened it, not even looking at the number. "Cullen." I said shortly.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Janelle, I just wanted to remind you of the appointment with the sensory deprivation tank you scheduled…"

I wracked my brain…oh, yeah, I remember. I'd scheduled that as an apology for acting like a douche to Jasper when I thought he was the one sending Bella flowers. A small shiver found its way down my spine at the thought of _who _it was that sent the flowers. "Thank you, Janelle, I appreciate the reminder."

"Tonight, six thirty, Dr. Cullen." She said sharply before I heard the phone disconnect. I hated the thoughts of what she'd do to me if I forgot it. It seemed that she guarded that tank like it was her baby or something.

I headed for my father's office. I had called him after we 'found' James, told him what had happened, and to look after Bella. I knew, as nervous as I was, waiting for the police to get there, if I talked to her, I'd spill my guts. She just had that hold on me. And now that the bond between us was even stronger, I really didn't know how I'd be able to lie to her about this, even if it was for her own good.

But, if the tables were turned, would she do the same for me? I certainly hope so. Though, I doubt my wonderful wife had many occasions to kill a man. I let out a little hysterical laugh at the thought and ran my fingers through my hair. The elevator doors opened and I walked down the hall to the chief of staff's office.

I didn't knock on the outer office, just opened the door. Alice was sitting there with Bella. "Edward!" Bella said, jumping up from the small sofa and all but tackling me. My arms wrapped around her and I picked her up bridal style and sat back down on the sofa, burying my nose in her familiar scent. The scent of home. The strawberries, the freesia, just…_Bella. _

"Are you alright?" Alice asked politely.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's…I'm okay."

"Jasper?" She asked softly.

I nodded. "He's having it tough. He's blaming himself." _If only they knew. _"But, I think with some TLC he'll be fine."

Alice frowned. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll just…"

Bella's hand snaked out to grab Alice's. "I'll call you, okay? Can we have dinner tonight? Comfy clothes, pizza, movie? Edward has therapy tonight…unless Jasper doesn't feel like…?"

"Actually, as a doctor, myself, I think he would benefit from sticking to the routine." I told them, not wanting to mention the tank. I would tell Bella, later, but Alice…didn't really need to know.

Alice nodded. "That…seems like it would be good for Jasper."

"He's in his office." I said quickly. "He had a patient he couldn't back out on."

She smiled at me. "Okay, thanks, Edward."

"My pleasure." I told her with a true smile. Jasper had me, but, in light of this situation, I think the more the merrier is the way to go. I thought back to Bella asking me if I would be jealous of Alice, and again, my thoughts were still 'no'. She loved him as much, and truthfully, perhaps _more _than I did. And that was something I could respect.

After she left, Bella said, "Edward, tell me what happened?"

I took a breath and recounted mine and Jasper's story we'd concocted. "Jasper and James had a fight because of how James acted at Mom and Dad's house. James said he wouldn't stay if that was how Jasper would treat him. So, he packed his stuff and left. I got there shortly after and found Jasper crying."

"But James was Jasper's…sub, wasn't he?" She asked the last part in a whisper.

I winced. I hadn't even thought about Bella knowing the true nature of their relationship. "Even a sub can say enough is enough, Bella." I said softly. It wasn't necessarily true, but, since he wasn't an actual slave, he _could _have run away. Of course, judging by the scars on Jasper's back, Master Aro would never allow it. I had the feeling once you cast your lot in with the Italy crew, you were in until _they _decided you were out. And that was more than likely with a bullet to your head. Or worse.

"So, how is Jasper, really, Edward?" She asked as she snuggled into me, clearly relishing the feel of me as I was of her.

"He's really shaken." I said truthfully. "And I'm going to try to talk him into making tonight about him instead of me. I…I think I'm stronger than him, mentally, right now. And that's scary."

She hugged me tighter. "Edward, Jasper has almost healed you, healed us. And you need to now heal him."

I smiled and breathed in her scent. "How is it you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

"I'm your wife. It's my job." She said cheekily. I swatted her bottom slightly and she giggled. But then she stopped. "I shouldn't laugh. Not after…"

I silenced her with a kiss. "I think laughter might be a good thing." I glanced at my father's door. "Where's Dad?"

"The chief of staff is currently out of the office. Meeting, I believe…"

I smiled at her, running my hand along the edge of her skirt. "Is that a fact…?"

"Edward," She chastised, but then she whimpered when I dipped my hand further down between her legs. "We can't!" She whisper-yelled.

"Tell me why." I said as I began nibbling on her ear.

"We might get caught?" I smirked. The last part of that came out as a question. I had her right where I wanted her. I moved her around so she was straddling my waist. My cock was already hard due to the fact that I didn't get a release this morning, not that I minded. Jasper came first. He needed it more than me. But now I needed to be connected to my wife.

"Please?" I asked her. I nuzzled into her neck further. "I need you."

She let out a little whine and I knew I had her. I shifted slightly, slouching down onto the couch a little bit. She bit her lip for about a half a second before she attacked my belt and undid my pants. I pulled a condom from my pocket. I had put it in there thinking I might need it for Jasper, that he might want to take his aggressions out on me before or after the police were called, but, I think I could find an even better use for it now. She eyed it and me and I said, "It will make clean up easier."

Her eyes grew wider before she smirked. "I like the way you think, Doctor Cullen."

She took the package from me and opened it, rolling the condom on me. But what she did next made me even hotter. She bent down and took my condom covered cock into her mouth, sucking just a little bit before she sat back up. I looked at her and she smiled. "Lubrication."

I ran my fingers around the edge of her panties. "Love, I don't know how to tell you this, but as wet as you are, I don't think that will be necessary."

Her mouth came down on mine roughly and I claimed it as I pulled her panties to the side and thrust into her. My hands clamped around her ass and hers grasped my shoulders. "Edward!" She cried out softly.

I bit her nipple that was straining through her shirt as I continued to rock into her, pulling her into me. "Bella…" I ground out. "Oh, love, I needed this, needed _you, _so badly…"

Her hands fisted in my hair. "I'm here, Edward. I'm here for you, only you."

My emotions were going haywire. I helped kill a man, I'm a murderer. I'm everything I always thought I was when Mr. Burns died. And in that moment, it hit me how I really wasn't to blame for his death, but for James', I was partially responsible. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I felt something hot run down my cheek. I tightened my grip on Bella and fucked and cried and she kept murmuring sweetly, softly into my ear, as if sensing something more was going on then I was telling her, and accepting the fact that she didn't want to know. _Please, don't, Bella. Don't ask me. Don't make me lie to you any more. Please, just love me. I need your love…_

I felt her body clench around me and I couldn't stave off my orgasm any longer, coming with a cry and she silenced both our moans of release by clamping her mouth to mine, her tongue wrapping around mine aggressively.

I sat there, spent, in every way possible as she pulled away and began to kiss my neck. "It will be okay, Edward." She slipped me out of her, readjusting her skirt and panties before she gingerly pulled the condom from me and balled it up in a Kleenex. Then, she did something else that surprised me. She dropped to her knees and licked me clean. My eyes must have been huge because she smiled again. "The mess, remember? Just wanted to return the favor."

I couldn't help the smile as I pulled her to me, knocking her off her feet and onto my lap once more. "I love you, Isabella." I said, tasting the slight flavor of my cum on her lips.

"I love you too, Edward." She laid her head on me and I pulled her all the tighter to me. I hadn't slept worth shit last night between worrying the police were going to bust down Jasper's door and half terrified that James wasn't really dead and he'd come in and kill _us _in our sleep.

So it was really no surprise when I was jarred awake by the sound of my father's voice… "…no surprise he's exhausted. Do you think he needs some medication?"

Bella's voice said, "No, I think he's fine, he's just…it took a lot out of him, seeing that, I'm sure. Plus, he said that Jasper was really torn up, they must have stayed up half the night talking."

"Well, I hate to say it, but good riddance. That James French was an awful young man. Neither I nor Esme was pleased when the boys made friends with him. We heard rumors about the boy, that he…did things. Not that they're wrong as an adult, but as a young boy, then teen, it was…I didn't want them to be friends, but still, though she didn't like him, Esme said we should always be nice to the boy. His home life was horrible. So, we took him in, treated him like one of ours, even if he did come from the wrong side of the tracks."

I winced and could practically _hear _Bella bristle. "Need I remind you, father-in-law; _I _came from the wrong side of the tracks? My family has nothing. And Rosalie…her parents might be rich, but she gave up all of that just so she could get away from that fuck her father was trying to marry her off to."

He sighed. "Bella…"

"Don't 'Bella' me, Carlisle."

He paused. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to insinuate…"

"Of course you didn't _mean _to." She blew out a breath. "I'm going out for lunch. I…when Edward wakes up, tell him I'll see him later tonight, will you?"

He didn't respond, so I assume he nodded because moments later, I heard the door shut. I opened one eye. "When will you learn not to put your foot into your mouth, Dad?" I asked him.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Edward, how much did you hear?"

"Enough to realize you acted like a snob, even if I did understand what you meant. I think Bella probably did too. This isn't something that is easy on anyone."

He looked at me, really looked at me. "How are you, son?"

I took a deep breath. "I'll live."

"And Jasper…?"

I nodded. "He's well enough." I glanced at my watch. "In fact, he should be finished with his meeting, so I think I'll see if he needs a pick me up, maybe some coffee or something."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll see you later, Edward."

I stood and stretched, thankful to see that Bella fixed my pants back after I'd dozed off. I quickly left my father's office and traveled down the path to Jasper's.

I smiled at Jessica. "Is he in?"

She nodded. She was used to seeing me now. I peeked in the half-open door. Jasper had his head on his desk. He looked so defeated. I took a deep breath. He is my master, my lover, my friend. I'll bring him back from this. "Jasper, can I come in?"

His head rose slowly and his tired eyes penetrated mine. "Hello, Edward. Of course, please come in. I'm done with patients for the day. I have some dictation to do and then I was going to head home. I think it is a good night for tequila after the morning we had."

I forced out a laugh at his attempt at humor remembering how he'd cried this morning when he tried and failed to joke. "I actually... Master, I actually have us an appointment at the tank." I moved closer to the desk. "I thought some quiet space away from all this stress would help. I had set it up last week and karma just happened to be with us when the nurse called to remind me. Normally tonight is our therapy night so I didn't see there being a problem. I know I should have asked you first, but well, I just thought it would be nice."

His head went back onto the desk, but he turned his face to me. "It's fine, darlin'. I am not really up for doing much in the line of helping you tonight but if you want to talk, I am more than happy to listen. I've gotta run home before then. I want to shower and then Detective Mauwer wanted me to check in."

"It is all going to be okay, Jasper. Your master said so. Just trust him on this. What he can't take care of, I will. Let me be there for you, Jasper, the way you've been here for me while I dealt with Mr. Burns's death."

I went around the desk and knelt beside him, rubbing his shoulder. He needed me to be the strong one this time. That's what a sub does. He lifts up his master when he needs it. But a friend does the same thing. "I have a patient in a half hour so I should go review the chart one more time. I'll see you tonight at six thirty, Jazz. I love you."

"I love you too." He said softly. His voice was strained.

I leaned down and kissed his temple before walking away. "See you tonight." I walked out, thinking about him. He just…I realize he did most of the actual killing of James, but…well, maybe Bella is better at comforting than I am, but I was handling this much better than Jasper was.

Perhaps it was because he'd killed before. In self defense, of course. But maybe that made a difference? He killed James in cold blood. Even _I _realized that. He _murdered _the man instead of taking him to the authorities. He could have easily showed the police proof of what he had planned for Bella, for me, but instead, he took it into his own hands. And I…I enabled him. I stopped dead in my tracks. I really did this.

My hands began to shake. I walked faster, out into the rain. I grabbed my phone, calling my brother's. "Emmett. I need to talk to you."

* * *

I met him at the bar across from the hospital. "It's a little early in the day for a drink, isn't it?" He asked me as he slid into the booth.

I held up my Coke. "Non alcoholic. I have a patient."

"And you're here?"

I blew out a breath. "Emmett, what the fuck happened between you and James?"

He paused when the waitress brought over his drink. He must have ordered it when he walked in. "What do you mean?" He asked when she walked away.

I shot him a look. "I'm not an idiot, Emmett. I've known for a while now that something happened between the two of you. I…when I was at Jasper's, I found…stuff."

His eyes grew wide. "What kind of stuff, Ed?"

I swallowed hard. "Pictures."

"Of?"

"Me…and Bella. James was stalking Bella."

"No! But, wait, why?"

"She was the one that picked him up from the airport with Jasper."

"Do the police know?" He asked, his voice dropping.

"No. I destroyed them."

He blew out a breath. "Edward, did you…?"

I shot him a look. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

He ran his hands through his curls. "Fuck, no, I don't want to know. That shit stays right where it is. I have a baby on the way."

I sighed. "I know, Em. I just…I needed to talk to someone."

"So, what? Where does that…? What does this mean?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. But what happened between you and James, Emmett? He was so angry with you. Looking back, now, I don't understand. There was no reason. It should have been me he was mad at for having Bella. Not you, and certainly not to threaten Rosalie like he did. How is she?"

"She's fine. Mom's with her. She's resting today. My orders. She's joking about it now, blaming Carlisle for opening that bottle of red wine after dinner." He smiled, but it was forced. "She's trying to play off my worry."

"Because she knows what happened between you and James when we were younger, doesn't she?"

He looked at me, surprised. "Come on, Em. It had to be when we were younger, for him to go off like that. What, did you steal his girl or something?" I laughed flatly.

"Or something," He muttered under his breath. "Look, James is dead and gone, let's leave it that way, okay? He can't hurt you, he can't hurt Bella, he can't hurt Rosalie, it's fine."

I nodded. "Okay. That's…that makes sense."

"Go, Edward. Go to your patient. And look after the Jazz man, okay, I like him. He's cool."

My eyebrow rose and he smiled. "Edward…from one bisexual to another, I know what he is to you."

My mouth fell open, but he slid from his seat. "Gotta go, talk to ya later, bro."

_What the fuck just happened? _

I managed to make it through the rest of the day. I had a few surgeries, checked on some patients, called Bella twice just to hear her voice, which she must have liked, because she was giggly the second time I called and I made a note to start talking to her more often throughout the day.

Six thirty rolled around and I found myself standing, waiting for Jasper. The nurse looked at me with hawk eyes. "I'm just waiting for Doctor Whitlock." I stated defiantly. She looked at me again before she picked her paperback book up and continued reading it. I recognized it. It was one Bella had read before. I think it was a vampire love story or something. I let out a snort. Why women are attracted to vampires is beyond me.

I glanced at my watch again. Six thirty-seven. Jasper was never late. I dialed his cell. It rang five times before it went to voicemail. "Jasper, it's Edward. I was just worried about you. You were supposed to be at the tank by now. Call me?"

I flipped through a magazine for a few more minutes and checked my watch. Six forty-three. Shit. Where is he? Did…did something happen?

My leg was twitching and I tapped my foot against the floor. My watch read six fifty-one and I stood. "Janelle, I'm sorry, I guess he's forgotten our appointment. I'll have to call back and reschedule."

She sighed. "This is valuable time, Dr. Cullen."

"I realize that, and I apologize. I'm really sorry."

"Very well. Tell Dr. Whitlock he can call me later and make it up to me."

I didn't want to know what she meant by that, so I hurried out to my car, dialing Jasper's number again and again all the way to his house. I got there and saw his car in the driveway. I gasped out a breath as I threw the car into park and ran up the steps, fearing the worst.

When I got there, nothing. Jasper was no where to be found. I stopped dead when I got to the bathroom and saw the broken mirror. It was then that I noticed several types of pills, a straight razor, as well as the hand gun I knew Jasper kept in the cabinet.

I felt fairly sick and ran back out toward the kitchen, calling his name, even though I knew he wasn't here. I saw his cell phone on the countertop and I picked it up. All the incoming calls were from me. But the outgoing calls…the last one was from late this afternoon. I dialed it without even thinking. A woman with a soft Spanish accent answered.

"Hello! My name is Edward. Jasper called this number. I'm terribly worried about him! Have you seen him?!"

She paused a moment. "Yes, I…he's here, with Eleazar."

I blew out a breath. His friend. The other Dom. "Can…can you give me directions there? I have to see him. It's important. He's…he's not right. El-Eleazar needs to know what's going on with Jasper."

She paused a moment more. "Alright. I can do that." She gave me the directions and I wrote them down on a note pad near Jasper's land-line phone. "Thank you, what was your name?"

"Carmen. I…I think it would be good if you come. I've not seen Master Jasper like that before."

I swallowed hard and snapped the phone shut. I would help him through this. I had to.

I drove like a man possessed to the address Carmen had given me. I pulled up and a small woman met me at my car. "Carmen?" I asked.

She looked down at my right hand, where Jasper's ring was shining from the dim light of the security lights around the perimeter of the yard. She nodded. "I helped bring Master J into the training room. He's a mess, Edward. Can you and Elly help him?"

"I hope so," I said softly as she led me down a pathway to a large building.

"Me too. Elly said he found Jasper with a gun…"

I cringed. After all he helped me with, helped me see that suicide wasn't the way out, he was thinking of taking his own life? That made me as mad as it did hurt that he would even consider it.

Carmen took me up to the door and said, "I'm not allowed in while 'training' is going on. I shouldn't let you in either, but I'm sure Elly would want to see you…"

"Thank you, Carmen." I said with feeling. She reached up to touch my cheek. "You are what has healed him up until now, Edward. I've heard Elly talk about you to Jasper. He…wasn't happy that Jasper chose to treat you as more of a lover than a sub, but he has accepted how much you and your love have helped Jasper."

I smiled at her. "And I'll continue to help him, to love him, as long as I live."

She nodded. "Then go." She motioned to the door and walked back, the shadows swallowing her as she headed back toward the main house.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. It was the same room Jasper had taken me to before for one of my 'punishments'. I should have realized that this was where he had chastised me for lying to Bella and for the whole mess that had become of our lives for a few short weeks.

I looked through the room and saw them. Jasper was tied down to a large table on his back. There were clamps on his nipples and a rope was knotted around his balls and cock, effectively making a cock ring/cage that also held him down to the table so he couldn't lift his hips if he wanted to buck them.

I must have made a sound, because both their eyes came up to mine. Jasper's showed shame, horror, but Eleazar's showed only hate. "Look what you've done! Look what you did to my lovely creation! You've broken him! It's all your fault, Edward!"

I didn't hear the body come behind me until I felt strong arms clamp around me, forcing my own arms behind my back. Fuck. What now?

* * *

**JPOV**

The door clicked open and Eleazar turned off the machine that was sending shocks through the nipple clamps. Seth must have come back. Master would not want Seth to see him treating me. The pain makes me forget. He'll make it all go away like I need. Master Aro will take care of James and Master Eleazar will take care of me. I'm broken, he can mend me again.

Anguish, for there is nothing else I could call that sound, alerted me that it was not Seth. Searching through the fog, I opened my eyes, meeting the only ones I both wanted to see and detested seeing me this way.

"Don't look at me! Go away!" I shouted behind the ball gag but it came out unintelligible. I didn't want his pity. I want him to remember me strong. Come on, Elly, make him leave. Just piece me together enough to go home and smile. I can be his master one last day and then Master Aro will come take me back to Italy. Let me leave him with a fond memory, not a broken master being punished.

Eleazar looked down at me, his face twisting into a demonic visage. "Look what you've done! Look what you did to my lovely creation! You've broken him! It's all your fault, Edward!"

I returned my gaze to Edward who was now being held by... Felix? No, no, Jasper. That's not right. The pain is getting to you. I blinked and refocused my eyes, the bulky form of Seth holding Edward's arms behind his back. Not my Edward. "Let him go!" My roar came out as a loud groan when Eleazar amped up the charge again.

I arched my back to try and escape the pain, but it followed my every movement. Fire flooded my veins as Eleazar leaned down and bit the outside edge of my hip, his finger nails raking at my flesh. "You look so beautiful like this, my little Jasper. Edward, don't you see? He was made for this life in a way you never were. He can accept anything I do to him, except tolerate you watching him. He's embarrassed for you to see him that way."

Eleazar came back to my chest, squeezing the rubber tips of the clamps to release them. I closed my eyes as more pain erupted in my pectorals, blood and sensation rushing to the surface. This is my retribution to James. I will not scream out no matter the cost. He didn't scream when I killed him, I won't scream now. I deserve this for listening to James' voice. Edward needs me. I can't end my own pain and hurt him more.

"Don't worry, Buster. Edward will be too busy to watch what I do to you. Seth, strip our guest and tie him to the cross. Twenty lashes, to start with, should soften him up."

"No!" I thrashed on the table, pulling at my cuffs to break free.

Eleazar lovingly stroked my face. "I'll be as gentle as he deserves. I know he can take it, but can you? You've coddled him, Jasper. Does he truly wear your ring or do you wear his?"

Edward's form was blurred by my tears. I watched as Edward gritted his teeth, not making a sound while Seth hastily undressed him. I couldn't make out his face and could not turn my face to wipe my eyes against my upper arm.

"Now you finally cry for what you have done!? It takes me threatening to whip your precious little Edward before I can break you? Should I remove the gag so I can hear your pitiful pleas?"

Eleazar reached behind me and popped free the clasp holding the gag. I tried to push it forward with my tongue but was too weak. Eleazar drew a line with his fingertip down my cock, up my stomach and chest, over the line of my throat to the gag and slowly removed it. I worked my jaw, relieving the pain in the muscles from being held open so long.

My eyes shifted to watch Edward, my tears still blurring my vision. I could tell that Seth was binding him facing me so that I could see Edward's face through the punishment. Eleazar roughly blotted my eyes with his tie, the silk feeling rough against my skin from the brutal swipes.

"Seth, I want you to kneel in front of our guest and lick his cock and balls until they are completely wet with your saliva."

"Yes, Master."

"No, Eleazar! Leave Edward alone. He's not yours!"

"Tut tut, my dear Jasper. You haven't a say right now in what I do to anyone. If Edward wants you released any time soon, you'll be silent and Edward will accept whatever I give him."

Edward's chin lifted haughtily, his eyes filled with a cold green glow. He was pissed. Seth's tongue lapped at Edward's balls, I could see Edward fighting the sensation. His cock lengthened only slightly, still remaining soft against his thigh.

"Pleasure him, Seth. Make it good so that Jasper knows what he would have missed out on had I not taken him out of the bathroom. Edward, did you know that I found your master standing in his bathroom surrounded by broken glass? Did you know that this isn't the first time he's killed in cold blood? You are in love with murderer."

The back of Seth's head blocked my view and I watched as Edward bit his lip, eyes now locked on mine. _Just pretend it is Bella or me, Edward. Don't look at Seth, just keep your eyes on me. _His head inclined slightly before returning to the original position. It was as if he'd heard my thoughts.

"But, Jasper's going to be well again soon. You're going to take him home and then stay far away from your Master. I'll be your master now, Edward. Our master, Aro, will be here soon enough and he's taking Jasper with him back to Italy."

Eleazar had given me a mild sedative, making me miss out on his phone call to Master Aro. That I'd been discussed worried me to no end. Yet, in the forefront of my mind were the tears running down Edward's cheeks. This wasn't how I wanted him to find out.

"Yes, Edward. Your beloved master is so fucked up, because he had to protect you, that he'd rather go back to Italy than stay here with you."

No, no, he can't do this. "No! That's not it at all! Edward, don't listen to him."

Eleazar turned and cuffed me in the jaw. "I didn't give you permission to talk, slave. Yes, Jasper, you'll be going back as a slave until you've worked off the money James would have brought in. Even then, you've been stripped of your title Master Trainer. You'll be a sub and work your way to the top once again, Jasper, if you can even make it through the slave training."

"My Jasper is a willful boy and doesn't do well with being told what to do." Eleazar came over to me and fisted my hair until my head was propped backwards, my chin jutting in the air.

"I'll break him again and get him pieced back together. He'll be good as new again, no thanks to you."

His eyes returned to Edward who was biting his lip so hard that a faint line of blood grew across it. "Just let it happen." I mouthed to him while Eleazar was moving to the wall. Edward nodded and soon began to subtly pump his hips to Seth's mouth. "I love you." I mouthed my words again.

"I love you too." I read his lips and the faint light in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Edward shook his head, mouthing 'no', just before he came down Seth's throat with a soft moan. Even in his despair and worry for me, Edward looked like an angel hanging upon the cross. His hair fell forward onto his forehead that was coated in a light sheen of sweat. Edward's lips were bloodied and pulled back in a snarl as Eleazar walked over with another set of clamps.

Eleazar circled Edward's nipples until they beaded and then pinched and tugged before applying the clamp on each side. Closing my eyes against the discomfort I saw on his face, I replayed the earlier events with Eleazar in my mind.

He'd walked into the bathroom while I sat on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He took the handgun from me and set it down after verifying it was empty. Visibly checking for any wounds, Eleazar then offered me a hand to my feet and took my clothes off of me. He walked me to the shower and shoved me roughly inside so that I fell down on the tile, silently crying. I was too tired to make a sound.

My Elly stripped and climbed into the shower with me, lifting me up again and holding me upright beneath the spray. He'd whispered that I had cuts from the shattered glass and then bent me over to wash my hair, letting the water rinse out a few stray shards.

It was when he walked me back to my bedroom and began pulling out clothing that his face hardened. I'd heard the chirp of his cellphone but had not overheard any conversation, so I assumed it was just a voicemail or text. Eleazar slapped me across the face, the blow knocking me off my bed to the floor. He'd kicked me in the hip, the bone bruising from the force.

"You lying sack of shit! The cause of death was a blow to the head, not drowning. You know, and I know, that James was too strong to be killed that easily by a fall. Tell us the truth and Master may go easy on you."

I broke down like a baby in his arms. Eleazar sat on the floor beside me holding me as I sobbed and spilled everything from the day I realized that I was in love with Edward through my hallucinations. I told him about what I'd found and that James had threatened everyone I love. I had to protect them. I had to stop the monster by becoming one.

He dressed me simply in comfortable clothes that he could just pull on and off of me, and was gentle as he half carried me to the car. Eleazar had to help me buckle the belt, I was shaking too hard with my sobs to find the clip. That was when I felt the slight scratch of the needle.

I awoke trussed up in knots that Sakura would have scolded Eleazar for. They were not made properly and my weight was not distributed equally. But, they did do their job. His first words were that Master Aro understood but was displeased. I would be punished severely once we returned to Italy but I would not be killed. My feelings on that had been mixed until I looked into Edward's eyes. He loved me and I needed to fight for him. One day, I'd be well enough to look him in the eye and deserve his love. I can no longer offer him the salvation that was within our reach. But I can get well for him, Edward will be my dark salvation.


	35. Pain, Pleasure,and Everything Between

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: We are honored to have been one of the first recommendations from the twislash blog and fiberkitty is listed as one of their top slash fic authors.  
**

**Edward POV (Chapter 35)**

**

* * *

  
**

I endured a lot tonight. Oh, nothing horrid, but watching your lover being tortured while someone sucks you off isn't what one would call 'easy'. The lashes didn't bother me all that much, Seth went as easy if not easier on me than Jasper would. But when Eleazar circled my nipples, pinching and tugging them before clamping them with the nipple clamps…THAT shit hurt.

But I endured, keeping my eyes locked with Jasper's any time he would look at me before finally, Eleazar said, "You know, Jasper, you really do have quite nice taste in men." He circled around me and I swallowed hard. "It's a shame you claimed him for yourself already." I felt his hands traveling over my back and I hissed as he hit a particularly sensitive bit of flesh. "You redden so beautifully, Edward."

I closed my eyes for just a moment as his hand moved to my ass. _Please…it's one thing to be made love to, even to be fucked by Jasper, but for you to do…_that _just to mess with Jasper's head any further, with my own…_

I felt a pop to my ass cheek and Eleazar said, "Oh, though I would love to just fuck you right here and now to see the look in Jasper's face, I'm not going to."

I blew out a breath.

"However…I _am _going to fuck _Jasper _and make you watch, Edward."

I groaned and Jasper let out an uncharacteristic whimper. My eyes popped open to look at him. _I'm sorry, _my eyes said to him.

He shook his head minimally. _I've had worse, _he seemed to reply. I'm sure he had.

I watched in fascination as Eleazar stripped out of his clothes. "Seth, you may go, now."

I had forgotten he was in the room. After he'd finished… 'servicing' me, he'd bowed to his master and sat, silently against the wall. I watched him stand, bow, and move to the door. From what I could see outside, the night was settled in and I wondered how late we'd been here.

My eyes drifted back over to Eleazar, who was truly a beautiful man. His caramel skin was marked in much the same fashion as Jasper's, though, his scars weren't as deep, nor as numerous as my master's. My master. He wouldn't be my master for much longer. No, I refused to believe it. Between my father, brother and I, we had more than enough money. We would buy Jasper from Aro first and then grant him his freedom. And if my only option was Eleazar, I _would _give my ring back. Eleazar would _not _rule me. Only Jasper does that. And it's with love, not whips and chains.

Eleazar caught me looking and his cock twitched. "Ahh, so you enjoy looking at other men. I'd often wondered if Jasper was a fluke, but no, you enjoy it, don't you, slave? You may speak."

"I may enjoy it, _Sir,_" I said stiffly. "But it is _my _master I make love to."

"Love? Did you hear that, Jasper? He _loves_ you. And how do you repay his love? You kill your gift from Master, forcing him to come _here. _Here, Jasper! Where you and I have worked so hard to protect! What the fuck were you thinking?! You weren't thinking. You made the cardinal mistake…you fell in love with a sub."

"So did you, you son of a bitch." Jasper spat back at him, earning another slap to his face.

"Fuck you, Jasper. Yes, I did. But at least with Carmen I had the sense to not do something foolish like kill _one of Aro's most precious pets. _How stupid _are _you, Jasper?!"

I saw tears running down Jasper's face and knew my own were traveling down mine.

"I…Buster…I've tried so hard with you. Where have I gone wrong?" Eleazar was talking quietly to himself as he flipped Jasper over, not kindly, and Jasper bit his lip to keep from crying out as he was turned face down onto the table. I couldn't turn away as Eleazar slipped on a condom. "What happened to you, Jasper? Did you just finally break for good? Or can you really help me to do this? Can you really help me? Did I seek allegiance with the wrong person?"

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I did know what was about to happen. And seeing as Seth has tied my head down to the top of this fucking cross, I couldn't move my head. But I could shut my eyes. And did, as I heard Eleazar moan. "God, Jasper, you're just as tight as I remembered…"

I knew I was sobbing now as I heard slaps and moans and all the things that were going on right in front of me. I wasn't sure if it was worse or easier with my eyes closed, but even that wasn't an option as I heard Eleazar shout, "Open your eyes, Edward! Open them, watch me fuck your master. _See _who he truly belongs to and I'll let you take him home."

I felt sick to my stomach as I opened my eyes. My cock betrayed me once more and stood proudly as I watched Eleazar kneeling between Jasper's now spread legs. His hands were pushing down on Jasper's head and shoulders, forcing them down to grind upon the hard table as he thrust.

Eleazar's brown eyes met mine and he snarled. "Ahhh, perhaps you have the makings for a decent sub yet, Edward, if the sight of me torturing your master has you aroused. Perhaps you would make a better Dom than Jasper."

"No!" Jasper choked out and Eleazar slapped Jasper's ass roughly.

"No talking, slave!" He snarled once more. His eyes moved down to my erection and he licked his lips. "Yes, once I send Jasper back to Italy you and I will have some lovely times, won't we, Edward? Your ass will never be the same after I've fucked it."

Jasper was sobbing uncontrollably now, as was I. It didn't really bother me what Eleazar was saying. He could do to me whatever he wanted, I just didn't want him to send Jasper back to that place, to be tortured and…he would die if he went back there. I knew it. He almost died being over there the last time…

"Please?" I said, my voice small in the large room. "I…I'll do whatever it takes, Master Eleazar."

"No, Edward!" Jasper sobbed.

"Shhh," I said. "It'll be okay. Please, Master Eleazar, I'll do whatever it takes. Just…please don't let Jasper go back to Master Aro, please don't make him."

"You'll do whatever it takes? Anything?"

I nodded, tears still pouring down my face, soaking my naked chest. "Anything at all. Leave my work, my family, my wife…I just don't want him being tortured and/or killed by that sadistic motherfucker. I'll do anything you wish."

Eleazar paused in his thrusts. "I see. And what do you have to say to that, Jasper?"

He was crying so hard it took him three attempts to start speaking. "N-no deal, Elly. H-he deserves to have a h-happy life."

"And you deserve a life at _all, _Jasper!" I shouted back. "That's no way to live! He'll kill you! You go back to that place and he'll kill you! At least if I stay here, and you're semi-free, you can look after Bella and live! It would be worth it!"

"My life is _not _worth it, Edward!" He screamed back at me.

Eleazar slapped Jasper's ass again. "Silence, both of you." He bent down, whispering something into Jasper's ear. Jasper visibly relaxed and I swallowed. _Were they making deals now? Do I need…? _But I kept my mouth shut.

Eleazar started moving again, but now I noticed that his thrusts seemed to be kinder, almost…not loving, but with some compassion instead of the roughness I'd seen only moments before. His fingers tightened on Jasper's shoulders and I could tell Eleazar was climaxing. His head dipped back down again to kiss Jasper between his shoulder blades before he pulled away and hopped off the table.

He walked over to a trash bin and tossed the condom into it, grabbing a towel from the rack next to it and wiping up. We were all silent as he re-dressed in his three piece business suit, knotting his Windsor knot to perfection before he walked back over to Jasper. "You know what you have to do." He said softly as he untied Jasper.

Jasper nodded and said, "Thank you, Elly."

He stood, shakily and walked over to me. "Come on, Edward. Let's go home."

My eyes grew wide as he untied me. I helped him dress, finding his clothes in a cubby-hole next to the door, then hastily slipped back into mine.

"Remember, Edward. You could easily be mine." Eleazar warned as I put Jasper's arm over my shoulder and guided him out to my car.

I dashed around to the driver's side and turned it on, putting the heat on full blast to stave off the Seattle dampness and looked at the clock. Eleven PM. We'd been in there over three hours, well, I had been, I could only imagine how long Jasper had been there. "Are-are you okay?" I asked softly.

He was shaking, I noticed, and I grabbed the blanket I kept for Bella from the back seat, tossing it onto him. "Th-thank you. J-just take me home, please?"

He _sounded _broken. "Okay, master. I will."

"N-no, no 'master' tonight. I-I need a f-friend."

I smiled softly. "You already have one."

I traveled back down the drive and out to the highway before I picked up my cell phone. I had four missed calls from Bella. I dialed her back quickly. She picked up on the first ring. "Edward, where the _hell _have you…"

"Bella!" I said, interrupting her. "I need your help."

"Is it Jasper?" She asked quickly.

"Yes. Please, come to his house, okay? We'll meet you there."

"Meet me? But where are you?"

"Very long story," I told her. "Can you come?"

"Of course, Edward. I'm home now. Alice and I went out for dinner and a movie since you boys were going to be busy."

I swallowed hard. "Thank you, Bella, we'll see you in a few minutes."

I looked over at Jasper. He was pale and still shivering slightly and I briefly wondered if Eleazar had given him some kind of medication. "Jazz? Did Eleazar give you anything?"

"A…sedative, I think."

"Is that all?"

He nodded. "I _think _so…"

I dialed Bella once again. "B, can you bring those meds I took to help me sleep? I think Jasper will need them tonight, okay?"

"Alright, Edward." She said. "I'm in the garage. I'll run back in."

"Thank you, love."

I snapped the phone shut once more and we made our way quietly back to Jasper's house. I helped him out of the car and into the structure. He stopped, though, on the porch. "My house. Mine."

My brow furrowed. "Jasper, look at me, okay?" I grabbed his face and our eyes met. "NO one is going to take you away from us. I swear it to you. I'll do whatever it takes. We'll buy you back from Aro if we have to, do you understand?"

He started laughing hysterically before he collapsed into sobs on the porch floor. I picked him up and carried him in to the couch, sitting down with him in my lap as he sobbed.

Bella came in only moments later. "I called Alice. She's on her way."

My eyes grew wider and she said, "She's dealt with Jasper before, Edward, when he came back from…that first place."

I wondered then how much my wife knew. Did Jasper share with Alice? Did Alice tell Bella things? It made a man wonder.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I glanced at my watch. "Ali, I need to get going. Jasper and Edward's therapy session should be over soon." I'd already called him a few times, just wondering how they were both doing, and received his voicemail each time.

She smiled at me and hugged me. "Thanks for going out with me tonight. When I got to Jasper's office today…I just…I couldn't go in. He looked so sad."

I hugged her tighter. "It will all work out." I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "But at least you have Laurent."

She blew out a breath. "Not for much longer."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He…doesn't understand me and Jasper. He wears Jasper's ring, but Jasper refuses to put one on me. He has to do as Jasper asks and I just…he's…it's just complicated."

_What that includes Jasper, isn't? _I thought to myself. But to her, I said, "Well, all of this will get straightened out eventually."

"You think so?" She asked.

I nodded. _Jasper still loves you. _"Give him time. Things will all work out in the end."

"I hope so. I love him so much still." She started crying softly. I held her for I don't know how long before she sucked in a breath. "Okay, you need to go, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Ali."

"About what?" She asked.

_That I have him and you don't, even if it's not exactly like how Edward does. _"That he didn't see how much he really needs you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Bella. You always know just exactly what to say."

I winked at her. "I'm good that way."

"And modest, too." She said with a laugh.

I smiled. "Yes, well…"

"I'm teasing, Bella." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "You're one of the best friends a girl could ask for. I'm so glad we started hanging out."

"Me too," I said warmly. "Me too."

We kissed, probably earning a look from the passerby outside the theatre, but that was just something Alice did, kiss. And it felt…nice. It was just a, well, not _quick _peck on the lips, but certainly closed mouthed, before she danced away from me, now singing one of the songs from the movie we'd just watched.

I made my way back into the house at almost eleven o'clock, surprised that Edward wasn't home yet. But after this morning, well, I knew Edward had needed the connection, the sex, the love, I'm sure Jasper needed the same if not more. It stung a bit that I wasn't asked to participate in that, but at the same time, I was coming to understand their relationship. And their connection had brought mine and Edward's closer together also, so I couldn't say much.

I slipped into my comfy pajamas. It was cool outside, damp, as was usual for Seattle, so the flannel pants and Edward's tee-shirt felt good as I curled up in my chair with my book, waiting for Edward to arrive.

But he didn't arrive, instead, he called me. I picked it up and said, "Edward, where the _hell _have you…"

"Bella!" He said, interrupting me. "I need your help."

"Is it Jasper?" I asked, dropping my book as I stood.

"Yes. Please, come to his house, okay? We'll meet you there."

"Meet me? But where are you?" I asked, confused. Weren't they at Jasper's house?

"Very long story," He said. "Can you come?"

"Of course, Edward. I'm home now. Alice and I went out for dinner and a movie since you boys were going to be busy."

"Thank you, Bella, we'll see you in a few minutes."

I ran up the stairs, threw on one of Edward's sweatshirts and a pair of my blue jeans right over my pajama pants, shoved my feet in my sneakers and dashed out to the car. My phone rang once more. "Hello?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

"B, can you bring those meds I took to help me sleep? I think Jasper will need them tonight, okay?"

"Alright, Edward." I said, dropping my purse into the front seat. "I'm in the garage. I'll run back in."

"Thank you, love."

I dashed back into the house and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills. I also found the anti-anxiety meds we had in there and decided that since I didn't know what the fuck was going on, that I'd grab Edward's medical bag. I'd made fun of him when he had bought the bag that looked like an old-timey doctor's house-call bag, but he'd said you never knew when a doctor, a surgeon, might need it.

I ran back out to the car and jumped in. I think I remembered to close the garage door. Oh well, if not, there was some nice silver and china that could be stolen.

On the now somewhat-familiar drive to Jasper's house, I thought of one thing, or rather, one _person._ I knew Edward thought he was helping Jasper, and maybe he was, but I knew someone else that needed to be there.

I didn't hesitate as I dialed her number. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Alice! Thank god!"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Alice…I don't know, all I know is Edward called me to come over, said something is wrong with Jasper."

She let out a curse and said, "I'm on my way." She hung up on me. I tossed my phone into the cup holder and wished I could get there all the faster, and for the first time in my life, my little car got up to ninety miles an hour and I just prayed I wouldn't get stopped.

Luck was with me as I tore into Jasper's driveway. I grabbed everything from my car and dashed into the open door. The sight that met me ripped my heart out. Edward was sitting on the futon with Jasper on his lap, much like he would hold me. Jasper was sobbing and Edward had silent tears running down his face.

"I called Alice." I said softly, trying not to disturb Jasper any more than I had to. "She's on her way."

Edward shot me a look and I added, "She's dealt with Jasper before, Edward, when he came back from…that first place."

Edward looked like he wanted to say something, but Jasper's head lifted and he looked at me. "How much did she tell you?"

My breath caught but I knew I had to be truthful. "Everything she knows."

He let out a groan and his grip tightened around Edward's neck. I walked over to them and sat on the coffee table, rubbing Jasper's back. "It's okay, Jasper. We're here, we love you. Alice loves you."

"I don't want her seeing me like this."

"Too late, Jazzy," She said softly as she walked in and sat next to me. She looked like crap. She was wearing ratty clothes, similar to mine, and her mascara was smudged up under her eyes and she had black streaks running down her cheeks from her tears. "I've seen you like this before."

"Don't, Alice." He said softly.

"Maybe…maybe this time you'll accept me."

"You turned from me." He said coldly.

She shook her head. "You pushed me away. I didn't want to see you like that. You weren't my Jazzy anymore."

"I _couldn't_ be that Jazzy anymore." He clarified.

"It doesn't matter now," She said. "With Edward…and Bella's help, maybe now we can get you back."

"He can't come back." Edward said stiffly.

Alice and I both looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Eleazar is sending him to Italy!"

I gasped, as Alice groaned. "He can't! He can't go back to that monster!"

"That's what I said," Edward said with a sob.

"It was a lie." Jasper said quietly.

We all gasped at that and Edward pulled him away to look at his eyes. "What?"

"That was what Elly whispered to me. He didn't really call Aro. It was a scare tactic, one he's used before, but it's damned affective. He did find out that James cracked his head and that it didn't look like an accident, but…"

My eyes grew wide. "What do you mean, 'it didn't look like an accident'? Wasn't it an accident?!"

Jasper and Edward both drew in a breath. "Well…see, the thing is…" Edward started.

"No, Bella, it wasn't. I killed him." Jasper said dispassionately. "And it's not the first time I've killed a person."

"Maria was self defense!" Alice and Edward both exclaimed.

I blinked, recalling what Edward had once told me about how Jasper could be violent if the need arose. So, he had killed before in self defense, but this…I turned to Edward. I had known something wasn't right with him this morning. "And what of you, Edward? What did you do to help?"

Alice looked at me in surprise before looking back at my husband. "I destroyed the evidence of the crime." He said, his eyes cast toward the floor.

My heart stopped for just a moment before I said calmly, "So…neither of you will be implicated for this?"

Jasper laughed flatly. "Even here, Aro has police in his pocket. It won't be an issue."

I nodded. "Good."

"That's it?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and said irritably, "Well, I can't un-kill him, now can I?"

Alice looked at me and burst out into giggles. And I don't know what it was, if it was the absurdity of the situation, or the gravity of it, but I started laughing as well. Jasper and Edward looked at us in alarm before they started laughing too.

We laughed forever it seemed before Jasper started sobbing again. Then all our laughter turned to tears. "Come on," Alice said softly. "We need to get more comfortable."

Edward looked at her in surprise. "Trust me," She mouthed to him. He nodded and picked up Jasper. I'd noticed Edward's arm muscles were getting all the more defined and his strength was clearly noticeable as he carried Jasper toward the bedroom.

"Lock the door, Bella. We're staying in tonight." Alice instructed as she followed behind the men.

I looked after them, wondering briefly exactly _what _my friend had in mind, but I just went with it and checked all the doors and windows to make sure they were locked before I too made my way to the bedroom.

I paused in the doorway when I got there. Edward and Alice were lovingly undressing Jasper. I noticed Alice had slipped off her jeans and sweater, wearing a pair of lace boyshorts and a shirt that must have been Jasper's once upon a time. Edward, too, had stripped down to his boxers and undershirt.

I just watched them for a moment until Alice said, "Bella? Would you like to come closer?"

My eyebrow shot up. "I don't want to intrude…" It was quite obvious how much they both loved him. And while I didn't love him, I did care about him.

"Nonsense." Alice said.

I nodded and took off my shoes, jeans, and sweatshirt, coming closer to the bed. Alice's hand shot out to reach for mine.

I grabbed it and to my surprise, she pulled me flush against her, our bodies aligning. "Oh!" Was my brilliant response.

She smiled. "Hey, Jazzy? How much would you like to see me kiss Bella right now?"

Jasper, who looked tired beyond belief, gave her a small smile. "Kitten, I don't know how much Bella would…"

"I didn't ask Bella, I asked you," She said with a small pout.

Jasper looked at me, and with a slight smirk, I bent to Alice, grasping her lips with mine. She was surprised for about a second before her lips conformed to mine and she let out a little groan of pleasure. I wrapped my arms around her for a hug and hers came around me.

I opened my eyes and caught hers as I felt her mouth curve up into a smile before I felt her tongue ask permission. I opened my mouth and the tips of our tongues touched, just for a second before she pulled away. I blushed and she giggled. "I think the boys liked our little show."

I looked over at Jasper and Edward who both looked dumbfounded, cocks at half-staff already. I smiled. "If I had known all it would take is me making out with Alice, I'd have done that before now."

Edward smiled and grabbed Alice and I, pulling us both onto the bed with Jasper. Edward kissed me tenderly before giving Alice a quick peck on the lips. "Let's get to sleep, shall we? Perhaps tomorrow things will look better."

I nodded and we all settled in.

* * *

**Alice POV**

I shifted in my sleep, being the smallest meant I often got squished in the bed between two men when I had them, but add another woman, and I had like, _no _room. So, I did what I had to. I found a body and climbed on top of it. There. Much better.

I awoke to fingers brushing my hair. I opened my eyes to find daylight had arrived and Jasper was smiling at me. But whose fingers…? I looked down at the body I was on. Edward. "Oops," I giggled.

He just smiled. "S'okay," He said sleepily before letting out a slight snore once more.

I looked over and saw Bella slumbering still as well, tucked into Edward's side. She had a leg threaded between Edward's; Jasper had a leg on top of Edward's, and subsequently, mine. My eyes lit back on Jasper once more. "You okay?" I whispered.

He nodded and I moved off of Edward. He let out a little snort and turned into Bella. Jasper's arms circled me and I sighed as I breathed him in. This was where I was supposed to be. Not with Laurent and his stupid dreadlocks and his simple minded attitude. I sighed as I thought about last night…

_The phone rang just as I was slipping out of my clothes. Of course, Laurent had waited up for me and that had put me in a foul mood. There was only one person I would willingly have sex with every night and he was very much off limits. "Don't answer it," Laurent had said in that sexy voice of his, the French accent still prevalent, even though he'd spent his whole life in the US. _

"_It may be an emergency." I said as I pulled away from him and his lips. I traveled over to my purse. I dug through the Prada bag until I found my bejeweled cell phone. Bella? What could she want? "Hello?"_

"_Alice! Thank god!"_

_I felt my heart drop. "Bella? What's wrong?"_

"_Alice…I don't know, all I know is Edward called me to come over, said something is wrong with Jasper."_

"_Fuck," I muttered under my breath. "I'm on my way." I snapped the phone shut and ran for a pair of my jogging pants that were lying over the chest at the foot of the bed._

"_What is it?" Laurent asked me._

"_I have to go, it's Jasper…"_

_He let out a snort and I stopped. "What?"_

"_Of course it is."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I asked._

"_You know exactly what that means."_

"_No. I don't." I said as I pulled on a sweater. _

"_It's Jasper. Of course you'll drop me, your boyfriend of three fucking years, Alice."_

_My mouth opened and closed. "Look, Laurent…"_

"_Save it. I'm tired of this shit. I pledged my loyalty to Jasper, but not to you. I'm his sub, I accept that, but I will _not _be treated like pond scum, Alice."_

"_What are you…?"_

_He sighed. "Look, you love Jasper. That's fine. I get it. I always knew it was him first, but I…I can't do it anymore. I need a break, Alice. I can't keep playing this game with you."_

_I sucked in a breath. "What do you mean?"_

"_I'm out, Alice, I'm leaving. I'll clear out my things tomorrow."_

_I went to the bed. "Laurent…"_

"_Don't. We both know it was but a matter of time, Cherie…" His hand traveled to my face tenderly. "Don't you cry over me. We both know the tears aren't for me anyway. Go, be with him."_

"_I'm sorry," I whispered. _

_He nodded. "As am I."_

"Alice? Are you alright?" Jasper asked me quietly.

I nodded, biting my lip. "I must look a mess…" I said as I tried to move over his body to get out of the bed.

He tightened his grip on me. "Like a beautiful mess." He corrected me. "Alice…"

"Don't, Jasper. I was wrong, okay? It wasn't fair of me to give you an ultimatum those years ago."

"I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. There are a lot of things you don't deserve."

"I…" His hand ghosted over my face, wiping at the smudges from my makeup. "I…love you, Alice. You know that, right?"

"Took you long enough to tell me again, Jasper." His eyes filled with tears once again before I tacked on, "I love you too."

"I'm fucked up." He whispered.

"I know, baby. Edward, Bella, and I will make you well, okay?"

"I need Elly…"

I shook my head. "Elly is the reason you're still fucked up, Jasper! Don't you get it?! This Dom/sub lifestyle has fucked you up! If you had let me…if you had…" I was sobbing now.

His grip tightened on me and he kissed me, really kissed me, for the first time in too long. "Jasper…"

His hips bucked into me, his morning wood tempting me. "Jazz…"

"Please, Ali? I need…"

"Shhh," I said into his mouth, slipping out of my panties. Edward and I had stripped Jasper bare last night, not knowing what he would need as the night went on, but luckily, I think he slept fairly peacefully. I kissed him even as I sank onto his cock.

"Fuck," He muttered.

My eyes rolled back into my head. There was nothing in the world like the feel of Jasper inside of me. "You feel so damn good, baby," I whimpered.

His hands tightened around my hips as he moved me up, down, up, down. Our mouths never left each other as we continued to softly make love. The whole world dissolved as we continued to move. I had tunnel vision, only seeing Jasper, only seeing to his pleasure.

His hands moved; one to the globe of my ass, one to my clit as mine traveled up to cup his face as I kissed him. We were both whimpering as we continued to move. "Jasper," I whispered against his lips.

"Alice…sugar, I'm going to…"

"Cum with me, baby," I purred.

He buried his face in my neck as his hips bucked wildly up into me. I took every bit of him into me, hoping against hope that even if I couldn't have him, I could have a child to share with him, even if he didn't want me. If I did become pregnant, I could always run away. I had enough money from my family, I could easily find a place to hide and raise my child, my little Jasper…all on my own.

We lay there panting, sated, and he stiffened. "Shit, we didn't…"

"Birth control," I said calmly. "Got 'cha covered, babe," I lied smoothly. If he ever knew…well, yes, it was a lie, one I would come clean with if the timing was right.

He smiled and kissed me. "I love you, Alice." He said again.

I bit my lip as I smiled. "I love you too, Jasper."

I felt movement on the bed and felt my little bubble of happiness burst. Of course, we weren't alone. To my surprise, Edward and Bella were…I turned to Jasper. "Have you watched them before?"

He nodded. "They are beautiful."

I snuggled down onto him. "Then, let's not miss the show."


	36. Chapter 36: The Show Isn't Free

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: Lemon warning. Do I really need a warning on that after the last chapter?  
**

**Jasper's POV (chapter 36)**

* * *

I was trapped in my memories all night. Sobbing on the table while Eleazar fucked me in front of Edward. That Edward loves me enough to sacrifice everything, to save me, is mind-blowing. I do not deserve him.

I tried to talk Elly out of it.

"_N-no deal, Elly. H-he deserves to have a h-happy life."_

"_And you deserve a life at all, Jasper!" Edward shouted back. "That's no way to live! He'll kill you! You go back to that place and he'll kill you! At least if I stay here, and you're semi-free, you can look after Bella and live! It would be worth it!"_

"_My life is not worth it, Edward!" I screamed at him. He didn't understand, I'm not worthy of his devotion. He should throw my ring on the ground and walk away while he can. _

_Eleazar spanked me into submission. "Silence, both of you." His cock pushed further into me as he leaned over my back. _

"_Relax, Buster, I'm not going to hurt your Edward. I didn't call Aro. I just had to break through your walls. You know that I'll do whatever it takes to get through to you, and this was what it took. I'll lie to you about anything if it brings you back to me, Jasper."_

_Eleazar grunted in between many of his words, his fingers clenching my shoulders painfully. His forehead dropped down to rest on my back and his hips were grinding into me before he tensed and subsequently melted against me._

_He kissed my back before withdrawing, my ass on fire from my earlier spanking and the rough treatment he'd given me at first. It was all a carefully crafted facade to break me. I was relieved that I would not be returning as a slave, but still worried of how Master would receive me as a sub once again. _

I never should have called Master. I should have gone to Eleazar and let him handle it. But, I'm broken and Master will take care of everything. That's why I'm going back. I can let it all go, all the responsibility, all the worry, all the guilt. I can just be Jasper Whitlock, Master's favorite sub.

Edward and Bella will become happy again, I've given them the tools to create an amazing marriage. Their family will support them as Edward pines for me. He'll get over me soon enough, I can keep in touch with Bella and offer her ways to help him without Edward knowing. I'll make sure that he knows how much I love him when I leave, but that my life isn't for him. Perhaps I can make a new ring for him so that he knows my heart belongs to him. No one has ever been so gentle with me as he was last night.

_Edward reached behind the seat and grabbed a blanket to wrap around me. The sedative Eleazar had given me was leaving me cold and shaking as it fully worked out of my system. He'd given it to me before and the shakes always came three hours after I woke up._

"_Th-thank you. J-just take me home, please?" I just wanted to lie in my own bed, with Edward beside me, and pretend today didn't happen. _

"_I won't let him take you from me, Master." James' voice was a whisper directly into my ear. "Come home where you can see me again. I'll be waiting."_

"_Okay, Master. I will." Edward's voice overlapped with James'._

"_N-no, no 'master' tonight. I-I need a f-friend." I need my lover to hold me._

_Edward patted my leg softly and smiled. "You already have one."_

_How he could still consider me a friend after what he went through tonight was mind-boggling. If I hadn't snapped, he wouldn't have had someone sucking his cock. If I'd held it together, he would not have seen me like that. He'll never look at me with love again._

I opened my eyes and saw Alice sleeping on top of Edward. He was still asleep, his fingers playing with the short raven locks as he often did to my hair if I fell asleep on his chest. Her makeup was smudged, she didn't bother washing it off before bed. Mascara was on her cheeks, a trail down the side of her face. Knowing I'd caused such pain in another person ate away at me.

Seeing her lying on my other love, a part of me healed; a part of me that hadn't healed after killing Maria. This was right, the four of us in bed. My two loves and someone I know I could love if I wasn't going back to Italy in a handful of days.

Edward sighed in his sleep, his thigh muscle tensing beneath my leg that was thrown over his. Alice's breath hitched and her eyes opened, slowly focusing on me. I couldn't help but smile as she relaxed having seen my face.

Confusion marred her beautiful face, and she looked down at Edward. "Oops," she giggled. Edward mumbled something sleepily and began his soft snoring once again.

Alice's eyes met mine, holding them, not allowing me to look away. "You okay?" She whispered huskily, her voice still heavy with sleep.

When I nodded, she reached for my arm and pulled herself over onto my chest. Edward rolled over and pulled Bella against his chest. Wrapping my arms around Alice, I held her tightly, willing her to feel my love. She sighed sadly, making me wonder if she didn't really want to be here.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I whispered so that I wouldn't disturb Bella and Edward.

She nodded, her teeth pulling at her lower lip. "I must look a mess…" She tried to slide off of me to the floor but I gripped her more firmly.

"Like a beautiful mess." After everything she said last night, I had to tell her. I had to let her know that she was still the holder of my heart. She was in my soul. "Alice…"

"Don't, Jasper. I was wrong, okay? It wasn't fair of me to give you an ultimatum those years ago."

I couldn't be whole for her then, just like I can't now. I'm not the man she fell in love with. "I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. There are a lot of things you don't deserve."

"I…" I don't deserve you. If I told her that, she'd just knee me in the jewels and lay into me. So, I went for putting my heart on the line. "I…love you, Alice. You know that, right?"

"Took you long enough to tell me again, Jasper." My exasperating pixie-pie. "I love you too." She still loves me?

"I'm fucked up." You shouldn't love me. I'll bring you down into my darkness, honey.

"I know, baby. Edward, Bella, and I will make you well, okay?"

They can't fix me with love. "I need Elly…"

She shook her head, her nails digging into my skin. "Elly is the reason you're still fucked up, Jasper! Don't you get it?! This Dom / Sub lifestyle has fucked you up! If you had let me…if you had…" She was sobbing to the point of making herself sick. Alice's whole body shook with her tears.

I kissed her hard, shocking the tears away. Our lips molded together as they always have, her full lips turned up at the corners. "Jasper…"

Her voice was a purr that reminded me of all the mornings she woke me up by sliding down onto my cock. Lifting my hips up to her, she whimpered out my name.

"Please, Ali? I need..." I need to be in you; I need to feel your love all around me. I need to be connected to you.

"Shhh," she whispered against my lips, lifting her hips as she reached down to lower her panties down one leg and then the other. She and Edward had stripped me last night so each movement pushed her pussy into my cock, making me even harder. Given that he was worried I'd need an IV bag of fluids to up my blood sugar since I refused to eat, he wanted me naked so that he could treat me without worry of clothing.

Alice's slim legs slid down on either side of my hips, her knees barely clearing my waist. She was tight, as snug as the first time I entered her. "Fuck," I wasn't going to last long.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as I filled her, her cunt clenching around me. Having her riding me, with nothing between us, was blowing my mind.

"You feel so damn good, baby." Her voice was a whimper as she rocked, taking me even deeper. I was going to bruise her at this rate.

I grabbed her hips and lifted her up and down. She was so light that it took no effort at all. We kissed as we hadn't kissed in years. Our lips reacquainted themselves as I slowly dragged her off of my cock and then slid her back onto me. We made love as if the rest of the world disappeared. Part of me knew Edward and Bella were next to us and that we should let them sleep, but fuck if I cared. I was where I needed to be, inside my Alice.

From our years together, I knew what she needed. Sliding a hand from her hip to her front, I cupped her sex, my finger tips ghosting over her clit in the side to side motion that would make her come unglued. "Jasper."

She whispered my name as clearly if she had yelled. Alice tightened around me, a smirk on her lips as we kissed.

"Alice... sugar, I'm going to..."

"Come with me, baby."

That was all it took. I let loose my control and snapped my hips into her, giving her everything I had. She came over the edge with me, a few last flicks of my finger setting her off. She bit her lip as she came, trying to not disturb Edward and Bella.

I breathed in her perfume and the crisp sweet scent that was just Alice. She was like a Honeycrisp apple on a September morning. Her body settled into mine and then lifted, a trickle sliding down over my balls. A trickle of come. "Shit, we didn't..." Again, I forgot to keep my lovers safe. I can't... I need to be more responsible. I'm too fucked up to bring a baby into this world, even if I wanted to, which I don't. Not right now. Not with my life in the balance, not when I can't be here to raise him or her.

"Birth control. Got 'cha covered, babe," Her voice was soft, almost too smooth as she slid up off of my cock. No little Jasper's or Ali-cats. I felt relieved. She'd be alright. I wouldn't doom her to being a single mother. Laurent wouldn't take her back now. Edward would take care of her, though. I know him. He and Bella would take Alice in if she needed a place to stay. That's just how they are.

Alice noticed that I was far away and nuzzled my neck. Smiling at her, I brushed my lips against hers. "I love you, Alice." It felt good to say it aloud.

She smiled around her bitten lip, and then the corners of her mouth lifted into a full smile. "I love you too, Jasper."

The bed dipped and I turned to see Edward on his knees, sliding into Bella. Their eyes were locked as if we didn't exist. Perhaps they had found the same world we had, a world just for lovers.

"Have you watched them before?"

I nodded, fighting back a laugh. I've done more than watch them, darlin'. I've fucked them. "They are beautiful."

"Then, let's not miss the show."

Edward turned to me with a cocky smirk set upon his lips. "Jasper, I don't give free shows, you know that." He tilted his head toward the basket of condoms and lube. "Just let me change position here."

I watched as he leaned over and whispered into Bella's ear, his hips stilling their movement. She looked over at Alice and then back to Edward, nodding slowly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Edward. But just today, for now." He kissed her gently, smiling as he sat up and withdrew from her pussy.

I rolled over and attached my lips to his cock, sucking at the skin, tasting Bella and Edward mixed together. He groaned, the shaft hardening even more in my mouth. "Shit, Jazz, I don't wanna..."

I slid him out with a pop, a trail of his pre-cum mixed with my saliva trailing from cock to lip. Alice pulled me to her and licked my lips clean. Edward turned onto his back and had Bella straddle his waist. He handed me a condom, one of the ribbed ones I noticed, and the lube. Viewing their intimacy had already hardened me, having Edward offer himself to me, turned me to stone. I needed to be inside him.

Alice watched me, mesmerized, as I rolled the condom on and lubed up. Her fingers moved to her clit, gently rubbing as I inserted one, then two, fingers into Edward's ass. He groaned, bearing down as he pushed back against my hand. Both women let out mewling sounds as they watched. Alice's wide set eyes flickered up to Bella while her hand moved towards his cock. Bella nodded with a soft smile for Alice.

I watched, contentment filling me, as Alice slowly stroked Edward, her tiny hand barely closing around him. My mind drifted unbidden to thoughts of Alice with Emmett. His overtly large frame in comparison to her tiny one is erotically amusing to ponder how they would fit together.

"Are you going to fill me or not, Master?" Edward's tone was light, teasing me to pull me from my thoughts.

I reached over and grabbed a pillow, lifting his hips to slide it beneath. Pushing his feet up so that his pelvis was tilted, I smiled down at him over Bella's shoulder. I worked a third finger into him, our eyes locked as he groaned in pleasure.

"I love you."

His voice was soft as he echoed my sentiment. "I love you, Jasper. We'll save you."

I removed my fingers and carefully pushed into him. "You already have."

He was tight around me, his muscles both pulling me deeper and trying to push me out. I thrust slowly and he dropped his head back. Alice continued to work his cock as I slowly moved within him. I reached for Bella's waist and tugged her backwards until she was sitting over his cock.

I nearly came as I watched Alice reach between the three of us. Her nails traced up Edward's length and then she kissed Bella's shoulder before gently stroking Bella's entrance. She brought her finger back to her lips and licked, smiling at the three of us. Moving to rest her head on Edward's stomach, Alice guided Edward's cock inside of Bella, and then shifted to straddle his shoulders so that she could lap at Bella's clit. Her head was tilted sideways so that she could reach.

I wasn't sure how I expected Bella to react, but wrapping her fingers in Alice's hair and pulling her harder was not what my mind concocted. Although, my mind was pretty well gone at this point.

"No, Master, I'll tell you when your mind is gone."

I saw James' face smiling at me from the mirror on the headboard. I closed my eyes, thrusting into Edward more firmly.

_"Fucking Cullen isn't going to make me go away. You killed me, Master, and all I ever did was want to protect you. He'll leave you one day, and then you'll join Maria and me. We'll be waiting."_

James' voice faded away and I opened one eye cautiously. He wasn't there anymore.

Bella began to moan in time with Edward's thrusts. I lifted my hands from Edward's hips to Bella's breasts, rolling her nipples between my fingers and tracing circles around the sensitive flesh. Her head fell back onto my shoulder, panting for breath. I sucked on the hollow behind her ear and worked down her neck.

Alice let out a moan and I looked down to see Edward fucking her with his tongue. The four of us together was just right. Edward's eyes met mine and lowered before raising again. He felt it too, or was reading my mind. This was it. This was the healing I needed. Sadly, it came too late for me. But, I will take the memory of this morning with me to Italy. Aro can't take this moment away from me.

Alice's cries set off Bella's orgasm and she rocked hard against Edward. I growled out that he could not release yet and he nodded, his legs tensing as he fought for control. Alice sat up, Edward using the change in position to reach up and tease her clit while his tongue fluttered around her entrance, dipping inside and back out again.

Bella leaned forward, reaching for the back of Alice's head. Pulling her into a kiss, I groaned watching them. Bella peppered soft chaste kisses across Alice's face before her tongue crept out and began to lick up the remaining taste of her fluids that were around Alice's lips.

"Fuck. If the two of you do that, there's no way I'm gonna last."

Bella turned to look at me and they both smiled devilishly. They looked back at one another and then began to kiss in earnest. I watched as Alice's tongue swept across Bella's lips and then was gone from sight, their lips moving across one another. Now and then, I saw a glimmer of tongue as the kiss passed from mouth to mouth.

In synchronized movements, their hands came up and gently cupped one another's breasts, thumbs brushing across hardened peaks. Alice began to writhe on Edward's face, moaning into Bella's mouth. She was close and it was going to be explosive. I slid my hand down to Bella's clit and began teasing her to another crest while I lengthened my strokes into Edward.

I was suddenly glad that I'd already come once. I was barely holding on as it was. Alice let go with a sharp cry, her hips bucking wildly against Edward as he fought to hold onto her. She slid off of him with shaking legs and collapsed beside us, her hand idly trailing on all three of us.

Bella began to whine in between her moans, she was almost there. "Come for us, Bella. Show us how good we make you feel."

I bit down on her shoulder while I let my thumb roll across her clit harder. Within a few passes, she fell forward against Edward's chest, his hand stroking her hair back as she came. His eyes pleaded with me to let him come and I nodded, his hips lifting with me still attached as he began to move Bella on top of him.

His face tensed, jaw muscles popping near his ears as he got closer. When he began to squint his eyes, I pumped faster, wanting to follow soon after. Then the moment happened. He tightened around me, impossibly tight. Edward's whole body stilled, and then his face went slack as he groaned in pleasure. The sight of him coming was enough and I let go, my thrusts hard and short as I came.

I withdrew quickly after, sliding off the bed to dispose the condom. I washed up at the sink and then looked up at the shattered mirror. It all came back to me. The delusions, the pain, the wrongs I've done, they all hit me at once and I fell to the ground.

Bella was the first to reach me and she pulled me into her lap. "It's going to be okay, Jasper. We're here."

"I just want to get better."

She shushed me, rocking me like I was a small child. "You will be. Let us help you. We'll find a way to bring you back. I'm not going to let you go now that we have you. You're a part of us. We need you."

She kissed my cheek. "We love you." Her words were barely audible, no more than breathed against me.

~*~

The next few days were spent mostly in bed. Edward refused to let me do anything more than walk to the porch swing. He said that we could resume our routine on Monday, but he wanted me to rest. Bella cooked in the kitchen for us all. Alice moved some of her clothing back in, making Edward take all of my clothes to the closet in the playroom.

Then Monday came. Edward and I returned to work, with the promise that I'd come to their house as normal for therapy. Only this time it was going to be the three of us each working. They were no longer the only patients during our group session.

I was sitting down to lunch when my cellphone rang. It came from an unknown number, so I assumed it was just Edward calling from a hospital extension somewhere.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, my pet. You are around. Come get me at the airport. Ciao."

* * *

**Aro POV**

Very little surprises me any more. I've seen it all, done it all, or paid to have it done for me. In my three conversations with Jasper, it was easy to see that he was hiding something. I made my travel arrangements after that first call.

_The intercom buzzed, interrupting me from enjoying Leo's mouth. Caius and Marcus were discussing a new slave they'd had picked up in Egypt, a promising young lad with silky smooth skin. My hand tightened on Leo's neck and he held still, my cock nudging his throat while he struggled to breathe around me._

_I pressed the button. "Yes, Gianna?"_

"_Master Aro, Jasper Whitlock is on line two for you." Ahh, my Jasper. I miss him already. Perhaps I should call him home over the summer for a holiday, just the two of us. _

_I let him wait as I counted to six and then connected through his call. "Jasper, what is the meaning of this? I was in a meeting."_

"_I'm sorry, Master, but this was too important to wait. James needs to go now. He attacked my friends and employer while out to dinner. He is jeopardizing my entire future in Seattle."_

_Did he finally introduce James to the Cullens? How marvelous. I pushed Leo down to the ground, Jasper was more interesting than my cock being serviced._

"_I trust that you've punished your sub for his behavior?" Please tell me you've learned well from me over the years. No one can punish like I do._

"_Yes, Master." Good. Good. _

"_He's your problem until I choose to take him back. He is a sub and you are the master. Prove it. I will put some additional funds in your account to pay for any damages and to properly apologize to your friends in his stead. Break his will. Until you do, you are stuck with him. Ciao."_

_I called back to Gianna's desk. "Gi-gi, get me a flight to Seattle in about a week, please. I feel I will have business to attend to."_

_My Jasper is loyal to a fault. If James attacked this Edward fellow, James can kiss his own ass goodbye. Even I know better than to push Jasper to the breaking point. My Jasper is deadly. I prefer having my head attached. I will need to make arrangements to have James' body retrieved from whatever Jasper does to it. Farewell, James. You will be missed._

When I called back the following morning and heard both Jasper and Edward, I was confused. Surely, they hadn't done something to James, together? Perhaps I should "invite" this friend back for a visit. If he's special enough to capture my Jasper's attention, he would most certain garner mine.

I promised him that I'd come next month, not letting Jasper know that I was aware of any disturbances in our power balance. I even gave him an order to fill. I'd hoped to use James as one of the subs, but perhaps I can send Leo instead. I think he would do well with a Domme for a while.

Then the police called me. I'd been waiting for that one. James apparently had slipped on the wet dock, hit his head and the blow managed to kill him. He subsequently fell into the small lake and lost all chance of survival. I have to admit, Jasper works fast. Perhaps I should utilize those skills instead of keeping him on his knees.

If only I'd been there to witness it. I would love to see my pet in action. One day, I'll hand this all over to Jasper. He understands the needs of a sub better than anyone. Keeping him partially broken has been an asset. When he asked to come home with me, after that third call, I finalized my plans. I'd re-break him, and build him back up, the right way. I'd find a way to give him back his natural strength and self-assurance that Maria had taken away.

Then he'll be ready to rule by my side. Marcus and Caius are expendable. The moment Jasper sets foot on Italian soil, regardless of circumstances, the paperwork will be finalized. Gianna has it all coded to him scanning into our system upon arrival. No signature necessary, his identification number is linked as his approval of my demands. Felix and Demetri have their orders, my brothers will die within the hour of Jasper's arrival. Then, I'll turn over the keys to the castle when I'm ready.

They'll all learn soon enough. My legacy is fleeting, it was all too perfect, and now I'm dying. The doctors say I have a year, that will be enough. Jasper will take over, my perfect protegee.

My brothers are useless, my children are a bust. Oh, she thought I didn't know she bore them in secret, but they will come into their own power on their eighteenth birthday. But they will not have my power, that will go to my pet. If I must leave this world I created, I'll go out with a bang. They'll be talking of me for years.

My laughter turned into a cough and I downed more of my pills. The doctors gave me the option of more invasive treatment, or staying out of pain and working to keep the mass from spreading. I preferred that option. Becoming weak would cost me everything. This way, I could pass on the torch while it blazed brilliantly.

My plane landed with just a small bump to alert me we'd touched down. I tucked my newspaper into my briefcase and stretched my legs out. After we came to a stop, I crossed to my coat rack and slid my suit jacket back on. I released Leo's chain and told him he was free to roam in the cabin as he wished, could even take a nap or shower if so desired, but was not allowed off the plane. I keyed in the code to his collar, if he tried to cross the threshold without the emergency alarm overriding the system, he would be shocked into unconsciousness.

My cellphone did not have reception here so I went into the terminal and grabbed the phone from the desk, dialing my pet's number. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello?" Jasper sounded confused, but then he wasn't expecting me to call.

"Oh good, my pet. You are around. Come get me at the airport. Ciao."

I hung up the phone and then went out to sit on the bench. I watched the people coming and going from the airport, their loved ones clinging to them out of desperation, the ones going, or out of happiness, the ones arriving. It was almost charming in the way that no one noticed me. I was invisible to them, just another man in an expensive suit.

Jasper arrived within a half hour. Given that I had called him, most likely from a patient, I was more than pleased with his arrival time. He had not kept me waiting, and it was a fair day, if not more cloudy that I was accustomed to.

His eyes were hollow as he came to greet me, taking my brief case from the bench. I had an extra shirt and pants neatly folded inside, and could undoubtedly buy a new set from anywhere in the city should I have need. Jasper was dressed in a black dress shirt and cream slacks. I liked seeing him so well dressed.

"Greet your master, Jasper. I've missed you."

I held out my arms and he stepped into them, already beginning to cry. Jasper pressed his lips against my cheek and then began to shake while he tried to get his emotions under control. I held still as he fought against himself, waiting until he took a deep shuddering breath. I kissed him softly and he sighed.

"I'll make it all better, Jasper. I know you're sorry. No need to tell me anything. It doesn't matter. He would have snapped eventually, you just saved me the paperwork. I was planning a visit here anyways."

His eyes widened in shock and I chuckled. "Oh yes, Master knows everything, my pet. I know all about this Emmett and what he did to James. Maria had coaxed the tale from him. I wish to meet these friends of yours. I want to see the man who sent James into my ranks and find out what makes him so special.

"I also want to meet his brother, the one who has won your heart. I could hear it in your voice, my pet. Your 'special friend' may as well have ruined you for me."

Jasper stiffened and I realized that I was pushing him too hard on a sensitive subject. "I just want to make sure that he's good enough for my pet. If he's a good boy, and you behave well when we go home, I may let him visit. You'd like that, wouldn't you pet? Answer me."

"If it pleases you, Master."

I laughed and ran my fingers through his wavy hair. "And what of your pleasure, Jasper?"

"I live to please you, Master."

I smiled and kissed his temple. "Take me to your house, Jasper. We can determine which pieces of your implement collection will come with us. I'll stay with Eleazar and Carmen tonight. Tomorrow, we can tour the dormitory and fill the order. I have one with me, staying on the plane, and I haven't decided yet if he'll stay here with Eleazar, stay in the castle, or if he'll be sent out. He's almost ready. Are you good to drive or do you wish me to?"

"As you wish, Master." I waved him on to the driver's side and I climbed into the passenger seat.

Jasper's hands trembled as we drove, his hand barely able to grasp the gear shift. "Relax, my pet. Master is not angry with you. I am disappointed in your lack of control, but I know that you are loyal to your loved ones. If James had hurt you, I never would forgive myself."

~*~

Later, many hours later, I helped Jasper to forgive himself. He had lifted his arms so gently into position, waiting for me to cuff him. I kissed my way down each arm after locking him into place, spreading his legs wide and slightly bent so that I could easily take him if or when I chose.

Snapping the whip against him, I watched as the blood rushed to the surface of his skin, the line of red turning white and raising into a welt before tinging pink again. He did not so much as whimper. I brought it down again, this time letting the edge double over the first hit. His groan was sweet, the best music for my soul.

"It wasn't your place to act against another of my subs, Jasper. But I'll forgive you. For each lash that breaks your skin, I'll take a month off of the time you will be kenneled. You do want your own room, don't you Jasper? I could give you the room next to mine."

I already had Gianna ordering new décor that was more fitting of Jasper's tastes and removing James' personal effects. Jasper would be my personal attendant until I was ready to hand over my crown. Perhaps I could fly in Sakura. Jasper would like to see her again. I would as well. I would very much like to claim her one last time. Then I will give her leash to Jasper. He's longed for her sweet depths since the first time she tied him up.

Eleazar will be more problematic. He will not like what I'm doing to Jasper's back, at all. I had made a crisscross of lines, leaving a diamond pattern across his flesh. At the intersections of the lines, small beads of blood were welling up.

One began to drip and I couldn't stop myself as I leaned in. My tongue caught the crimson drop, the metallic salt of it sweet and heavy on my tongue. I wanted more. I grabbed my briefcase and unrolled the small kit. A number of instruments were in there, my favorite being the larger lancet.

Jasper shuddered as he realized what was about to happen, but then hung his head, accepting his punishment. I went to his bathroom and grabbed the peroxide as well as a candle. I heated the lancet over the flame once lit and then let it sit on a sterile sheet of gauze atop a blanket on the mattresses. I folded the lid under the kit, raising up the instruments for my grasp if I needed more. I'd sterilized them all after my last use. Leo would never again ask for a different Master. His cock had bled for hours that night, but my name was etched upon it forever. The scars were only just visible, I had barely touched the sharpened blade to his skin, creating a fine line. I had even numbed him first with a spray anesthetic.

Jasper however, loved the pain. He craved my approval and would seek out further ways to appease me. I wiped down his back quickly with a cotton pad soaked in peroxide and then found a scar free space on the shoulder opposite the A from last time.

I scratched in the V without much pressure, watching the skin split around the blade. I didn't carve nearly as deep as last time. The scar would be superficial, not noticeable in most lighting. But he would know it was there.

I examined the A more closely after I finished the T. Someone had stitched the A closed. It was not scarred like I had hoped for. I quickly cut it again. Blood was dripping onto the floor by now. Eleazar would have to send someone over to clean it up.

"I'm almost done, my pet. Then the whole world will know that you belong to me."

Jasper whimpered, he must have passed out from the pain during the first cuts. I finished carving an R and O beside the A and then moved back to complete V O L T U R I where I'd started it. The front door rattled and I heard a panicked male voice.

"Jasper, love, are you here?"

Jasper's head tried to lift from its limp angle but he hung it back down in frustration, or weakness. He was losing a bit more blood than I had anticipated. My feet were now standing in a sticky mess.

"Ed...ward." Jasper's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Ed...ward." A little louder.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, feet slapping against the floor before the door to our sanctuary burst open, slamming against the wall. A tall, slim, red haired, god stood there, panting. By appearance, he was in his mid-thirties and I began to appraise him. If he's Jasper's friend, and was trained properly, I could sell him off for more than Jasper could ever dream of earning.

Green eyes searched out Jasper and when the god before me saw my sub's beautiful bloodied form, they darkened in anguish for his lover.

"You're Aro." It was a statement, not question, from a voice dripping with venom and hate.

"That would make you Edward, I suppose. I'm very pleased to meet you." I paused to set my lancet down and wiped my hands off on the towel. "I am glad that my Jasper has been speaking of me if you are as important to him as James has led me to believe. When I take Jasper back with me, please come visit him. It will make his stay in the kennel more bearable."

Edward moved toward Jasper, his fingers going to Jasper's face and then to his neck, no doubt searching out the carotid pulse at the same time his other hand went to the radial artery in Jasper's wrist. "It's okay now, Jasper. I'm here. I can sew them all shut tonight and you won't scar."

"I want him to scar. Jasper needs to know who he belongs to."

A growl erupted from his chest, rousing Jasper from his pain-induced fog. Edward crouched and sprung. His hands went around my neck as I fumbled for one of my blades.

"He belongs to himself, you sick son of a bitch."


	37. Chapter 37: A Vision Destroyed

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: fiberkitty leaves Saturday morning for her vacation, and wants you to be kind to Mistress Mischief in her absence. I really want to see a lot of reviews when I come home to welcome me back.  
**

**Edward POV (Chapter 37)**

* * *

Monday. I was terrified to go back to work. Jasper had been balancing on the knife's edge for days. Thursday morning after we all made love and he sank to the floor crying, my heart broke. Watching Bella rocking him, my two loves, I was torn to pieces. Hearing him saying how he wanted to be better, hearing her tell him that we loved him…it was too much and not enough at the same time.

The doctor in me reared his head, even over the 'protective lover' that I was. I refused to let Jasper do anything other than rest. It was as much for his mental health as it was for his physical health. He had forgiven Eleazar for how he'd treated him, but I still hadn't. Jasper had implored me to understand that it was just Eleazar's way of breaking him, but I was not pleased. To fuck with his head any further had been downright negligent of Eleazar. And if it wasn't for the fact I was slightly scared of the man, I probably would have gone back over there and given him a piece of my mind.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking deck. Monday. Let's get this over with.

I had five surgeries back to back, including two that were rescheduled because I refused to leave Jasper's side Thursday or Friday. I wondered what Bella had told Dad, because he asked me how Jasper was in that tone that told me he knew more than he was letting on, but I just let it go for now. I didn't need to be answering any stupid questions about what Jasper means to me and shit.

I scrubbed my hands over my face. I blew out a breath and sighed. My mind drifted back to Thursday morning…

"_Have you watched them before?" Alice asked._

_I held in my grin as my lips continued their assault on Bella's. Of course he has, he's fucked us both, hell, made love to us both. It warmed my heart when he said_, "_They are beautiful."_

"_Then, let's not miss the show."_

_I smirked at him. "Jasper, I don't give free shows, you know that." I nodded toward the basket of condoms and lube. "Just let me change position here."_

_I turned back to my wife. She was looking at me curiously, but not with jealousy. "Bella, love? Would you want to…broaden our horizons even further?" _

_She looked over at Alice and then back to me, nodding slowly._

"_You're sure?" I asked, somewhat taken aback. I didn't expect her to go for it. Fuck. As if I wasn't hard __enough already…_

"_Yes, Edward. But just today, for now." I kissed her gently, smiling as I sat up and withdrew from her._

"Shit! Can you put that thing away, bro?" Emmett said as he stepped into the on-call room.

I jumped, my semi-hard erection melting at his voice. "You fucktard! You scared the shit out of me!"

He snorted. "Hey, if a gay couple and a lesbian couple raced around the world, who would win?"

Oh, my, God. Is he seriously going there today?

His grin grew as he responded, "The lesbians. Wanna know why?"

I groaned. "I have a feeling you're going to tell me whether I want to know or not."

"Because the guys have to pack their shit, but the girls moved lickety-split!"

I looked at him and my mouth fell open for just a brief moment before we both burst out in laughter.

I don't know how long I laughed for. It felt so good to just…let go…of everything. I wiped my now laughter-tear stained face and rolled my eyes. "How long have you wanted to tell me that joke?"

He grinned. "Since I saw the way you looked at Jasper's ass that day in the diner."

My mouth fell open again. "But…but I didn't…I mean…I…"

His grin grew and he plopped down onto the bed next to me. "Bro, look, I've known for a long time about myself, I just guessed about you. Besides, you're too pretty to be only interested in chicks."

"Dick." I said lovingly as I gave him an elbow to the ribs.

He smiled.

I blew out a breath. "So…you weren't shitting me?"

"The fact that I like cock?" He asked and I winced. "What? Edward…you're such a fucking prude."

"Excuse me." I said haughtily. "I haven't been bisexual for very long, Emmett."

He snorted.

I sighed. "I'm sure Mother and Father would be thrilled."

His eyebrow rose. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about the freaks that bore us. They've got some kinky shit up their sleeves."

My mouth fell open for the millionth time it seemed. "What?"

He grinned. "Dude, have you ever gone _into _their closet and found the fake door in it?"

"No! You're lying!"

"Honest to God, my man. Scout's honor."

I snorted, remembering our failed attempts at the Boy Scouts. "You know, they'd throw us both out if we were Boy Scouts now."

He looked at me for a moment and we both burst out laughing again. The levity felt so good. I heard the page and groaned. I had to be in the pit for a few hours and my time started…now. "I've gotta go, Em…by the way, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to come check on my little brother. You weren't home this weekend, so I figured you were with Jasper…figuring shit out."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "You have no idea."

He winced. "That bad?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. Just…complicated."

"Hey, you'll get shit figured out, right?"

I hoped so…

* * *

I went back to my locker at the end of a really long day. I changed back into my regular clothes and hurried out toward the car. Bella was meeting me at home. We had invited Alice over also, but she said she had to go talk to Laurent, to at least smooth over some things with him. It didn't sound like a bad idea.

I got home and Bella was all smiles. Since she and I had done nothing but sit around and talk while Jasper rested, it was a good chance for us to communicate about anything and everything. She didn't regret what we'd done with Jasper and Alice; in fact, I think that was her ultimate goal. To make them see how much they still loved each other…when they said it, aloud, I thought Bella was going to sob buckets. She still managed to cry a little bit before I…distracted her.

"What time is Jasper coming?" She asked me, after I thoroughly ravaged her mouth.

"Soon, I think."

"Good. Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm going to shower, love, okay?"

She nodded and swatted my ass with the dish towel. "Hurry!" She called up after me. I smiled and hurried up the stairs.

I showered quickly and got back downstairs just as Bella was pulling the pork loin from the oven. "Mmm…it smells delicious, love." I told her, coming up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "And so do you."

She moaned lightly as her head fell back to my shoulder. My hands traveled up to her beautiful breasts. "Edward…Jasper…might come…"

"I'm sure if he watches us long, he will indeed come."

She let out a little snort, but it turned into another moan as my hand dipped between her legs. She had changed into her yoga pants and a tank. It was all too easy for my hand to slip under the fabric. "Bella? No panties?"

She panted. "I didn't think…well, if we were going to…I didn't know…"

I shushed her by reaching my mouth around to grasp hers. She whimpered. "Do you want me?" I asked against her mouth.

"So much you have no idea." She said against my lips.

I muttered an oath and plunged my tongue inside of her as I turned her and slid her pants down to the floor. "Edward," She whined.

"Shhh," I said, dropping my own pants. I sat her up on the countertop and she squealed. "Sorry, love, I know the granite is cold."

"Warm me up then," She whispered, tugging my underwear down. Her hand grabbed my already hardened shaft and guided it to her entrance.

I slipped her pants off her feet and wrapped her legs around me. I thrust into her and said, "God, so tight…"

"Edward! Oh! Edward!"

My hands gripped her ass, pulling her tighter to me as I thrust hard, time and again. I kissed her mouth, remembering how it looked to watch her kiss Alice, how it felt to see Bella and Jasper softly kissing…the beauty of my wife as she came, tasting Alice on my lips…I felt my release coming soon and was surprised when I felt Bella's nails scratch at me as she rubbed herself off. "That's it," I growled. "Get you some. Cum for me, Bella…"

She let out a purr and I felt her inner walls clench me. I suckled her neck and felt myself pulsing into her. She gave a shout and gripped my hair tightly with her one hand as the other rubbed her clit furiously.

I watched her with a slight smirk and kissed her softly as she came down from her high. "Mmm," She said, licking my lips. "That was way better than what I could cook for dinner."

I chuckled and put my forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." She all but whispered back to me.

I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Shall we clean up and get ready for our guest?"

Her eyes lit with something, what, I wasn't sure, but it was gone in a flash and she nodded. "Of course."

I helped her finish getting everything ready, and before I knew it, the time had passed for Jasper to be here.

"He didn't think we were meeting over at his house, did he?" Bella asked me.

"No, I demanded he come here, told him that he needed a change of scenery and that he should come here tonight."

She bit her lip worriedly. "Should we call him?"

I nodded. "I'll do that."

I hurried to the phone and dialed his number, trying not to panic. "Edward…I'm sure he's fine." Bella said softly. "He probably fell asleep."

Yes, of course, that was all, right? I waited two rings, three rings, four, then got his voicemail. My heart fell. "Bella…"

She bit her lip. "Edward…"

"I need to go over there, don't I?" I didn't want her to think I was leaving her out. Never again would I do that. She meant too much for me to lose.

She nodded. "If he's…you don't think he has…"

I glanced at the clock. Seven fifteen. "If you've not heard from me by eight thirty, call the cops."

"But, Edward…"

"Just do it." I commanded. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please…? I would ask you to go, but if he has…" I couldn't say it.

Her hand rested on mine. "I know, if something has happened, you wouldn't want me to see it."

I pulled her to me for a hard hug. "I love you. You always know the right thing to say and do, you…you understand."

"It took me a while, but now, I find that I'm not jealous of what you two have. It's a bond, and that's okay by me. Most people would think I'm crazy…"

"Most people weren't fucked by three people over the course of the past few days."

She blushed. "True."

I kissed her hard on the forehead. "Okay, I'll call you, alright?"

"I'll be waiting nervously." She told me honestly.

I looked at her once more before I sucked in a breath and hurried to slip into my shoes and head out the door.

It was like a bad scene of deja vu as I drove over to Jasper's house and I feared the worst the whole ride over.

After an eternity, and having to sit through a license check, thankfully, I _had _grabbed my wallet; I made it to Jasper's house. His car was in the drive and I hurried up the steps, calling out his name. "Jasper, love, are you here?"

I didn't see him in the living area or the kitchen. Next, I ran into his room and heard a faint, "Ed...ward." Jasper's voice was a hoarse whisper. "Ed...ward." It was a little louder and I knew where it came from. The playroom.

I rushed down the hallway, my feet echoing loudly in the silence. I burst through the door and it resonated against the wall with a sharp CRACK. My eyes opened in shock and it was all I could do not to retch at the sight before me. An older man in impressively expensive suit pants, shoes, and a now blood covered crisp white shirt was hovering over Jasper as he was hung from the same ropes I'd hung in just…God, how long ago was it when I had to listen to Jasper fuck James?

I saw the pool of blood under Jasper's almost limp body and I felt disdain for the man behind him.

"You're Aro." I said flatly, my anger beginning to bubble up to the surface. Oh, how I hated this sadistic son of a bitch that stood before me, torturing my friend, my lover.

"That would make you Edward, I suppose. I'm very pleased to meet you." He paused to set something down and wiped his hands off on a towel. "I am glad that my Jasper has been speaking of me if you are as important to him as James has led me to believe. When I take Jasper back with me, please come visit him. It will make his stay in the kennel more bearable."

I moved over to Jasper quickly, my fingers touching his face softly, so softly. He looked at me with glassy eyes. My hands traveled down to his neck, checking how strong his pulse was. My other hand moved to his arm, checking for the pulse there as well, to see the amount of damage this fucking…"It's okay now, Jasper. I'm here. I can sew them all shut tonight and you won't scar."

"I want him to scar. Jasper needs to know who he belongs to."

I couldn't help the growl as I snapped. I fucking lost it and snapped. I saw Jasper jump, but I couldn't help it, so blind was my rage. I crouched and sprung, my hands easily going around the old man's neck.

"He belongs to himself, you sick son of a bitch."

I squeezed a moment more before I felt something sharp puncture my side. _He stabbed me! _I let out a sound of pain as we began grappling for dominance, and control of the blade. This man was _strong _to be as old as he was!

His strength was waning though as he said, "Edward, you are not stronger. You are merely a child. And I've been doing this longer than you've been alive."

"Unleashing hell on countless victims, no doubt!" I shouted.

He chortled, even though we were still locked in battle. "You think they are victims?"

"I _know _they are!" I growled. "You and your sick fucking rules and domination and punishments!"

I gained a bit of levity, but he grunted and moved, giving himself the edge. "You will not best me, Edward. You are a weak human being. You are broken, you _will _be broken further!"

With a burst of strength I hadn't realized he possessed, he managed to twist the blade into me again. I cried out and fell to the floor as he pushed me. I landed on my side, curling into the fetal position as the pain rocked me. _It's fine, Edward, you'll be fine, he didn't hit anything major…_but it fucking hurt like hell.

I heard him and looked up just in time to see him moving toward me. I had to time this just right…I groaned and rolled onto my back.

"Oh, poor Edward…so beautiful, so…you really are gorgeous. You will be the crowned jewel in my legacy…" He walked forward a bit more.

Jasper shouted out, "No! Master!" at the same time I gathered my strength and kicked Aro backwards.

His face showed surprised for just a moment as he landed before he went slack. My eyes grew wide as I scrambled to my feet, edging over to him.

"Edward…" Jasper started.

I held up a hand and shushed him. "No, Jasper, just…wait…" I moved over to Aro. He was gasping for breath.

"Never…thought…a…whip…like you would…be the death of me…"

"Edward," Jasper implored. "We…we have to get him some help!"

I looked at Aro and all the hate I'd felt earlier came back ten-fold. "No, Jasper! This sick fucker destroyed you!"

"Edward…don't. You…you're better than this." Jasper pleaded.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Jasper." I looked at Aro again and snarled. "You'll never again hurt anyone, you old pervert." I grasped the pillow that was on the floor by the mattress where it had fallen.

I moved to him. "Go to hell…back where you belong!" I pushed the pillow into his face, holding it there. He tried feebly to fight me off, but I could tell that he was bleeding out. He had landed on a kit full of knives. One must have punctured an artery. Good. Now his back would be just as fucked up as Jasper's.

He went limp but still I waited. "God, Edward! He's dead!" Jasper cried. I shook my head. I had to be sure. I had to make sure this demon didn't come back from the dead. Jasper would be free…free to love me, to love _us _now.

A sudden vision popped into my head…me, Jasper, Alice, Bella…a large house somewhere near here…or maybe we bulldoze this one, where so much pain resided. Yes, I could see a large house right here. Two wings. One for me and Bella, one for him and Alice…a play room in the middle for our…times together…I could see Bella and Alice, both of their bodies swollen with mine and Jasper's children…we were happy, we were whole, and I smiled as I finally lifted the pillow away and saw the slack, glassy-eyed look on Aro's face. My hand dipped automatically to check for a pulse. None. Good. I moved off of him and slipped in the blood, his and Jasper's that now coated the floor. I went down and hit my head, but I got up quickly enough. I knew what I needed to do. I dialed Bella's number.

"Edward!" She said, picking up on the first ring.

"He's fine. I'll be home in a little while. We're calling off the therapy tonight." I said calmly.

"Do you want me to…?"

I resisted the urge to shout, 'no' at her and said evenly, "That's alright, love. I'm just going to see that he gets something to eat and then give him a sleeping pill, okay?"

"If you're sure…" She said softly.

"We're fine, Bella, love. I'll see you in just a bit." I snapped the phone shut and reached over to Jasper, finding the knots that would loosen him.

"I did it, Jasper. You're free now…" I said as I finally managed to get him down. I set him on his feet and he grasped my shoulder, finding his inner strength. "It'll all be okay now."

He looked disdainfully at Aro's body for just a moment. "What did you do, Edward?"

"What had to be done," I said simply. "Just like you did with James, I neutralized the situation."

He looked at me in bewilderment before he slapped me in the face. "And who asked you to?"

I blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You…God…Edward…you fucking _killed _him!"

I resisted the urge to say, 'no shit, Sherlock', but only just barely. "He was going to kill you…he would have killed me…"

Jasper's eyes grew wide. "You…I…" He looked at me and shook his head. "I'll call Elly…he can help me clean this up."

"Your back…" I started.

He held up a hand. "Go shower; get all of the blood off of you."

"Come with me, I'll clean you up…" I started softly, but he shirked away from me. "Jasper?"

He was shaking his head now, grabbing his hair lightly with his hands. "No…stay away from me. You…you aren't my Edward anymore."

"But…but, Jasper. I did this for you, for _us_, so we can all be together…" My vision of only moments before was slowly fading away. He…I did this for him! Not because I wanted to _murder _someone…

I went to move toward him again and with a surprising agility, especially with his wounds, he said, "No, Edward, I mean it, stay away from me. Go. Shower. Now. We'll…deal with this."

I looked at him dumbfounded before I managed to make my way to the shower in a daze. I briefly remembered taking off my clothes, somewhat remember turning on the water as hot as it could go, my body falling against the wall. I slid down to the floor, where I sat, naked, as the hot water accosted my body, and I cried. I'd just lost everything and at that moment, I knew, whatever Jasper and I had, whatever we meant to each other had just shifted, and broken apart.


	38. Chapter 38: The Hardest Thing To Do

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Fiberkitty's AN: fiberkitty is still away, she'll be back late Sunday night. Send Mama Mischief some lovin' since kitty isn't here to fill my inbox.  
**

**Mischief's AN: Holy crap, guys. Wow. I've never posted a DS chapter. I kinda feel bad about it now. I miss my kitty!!! She's only been gone a full day and already I's a sad mischief. However...this sad mischief has been busy! I'm writing like you wouldn't believe for my stories over on my own profile page. Plus, Kitty and I have worked hard this past week and I'm working on the last chapters of DS! It's going to be sad when it's over. BUT! We have a few tricks up our sleeves! Not to worry!**

**

* * *

**

Dark Salvation: Chapter 38: The Hardest Thing To Do

**Jasper POV  
**

* * *

The growl Edward made caused me to jerk against my bindings. In the periphery of my vision, I could see Edward lunge for my master.

"He belongs to himself, you sick son of a bitch."

Aro's hand sliced through the air, there was a glint of metal, and then Edward gasped. I pulled on my cuffs, trying to slip free despite knowing they were on too tightly. The blood loss and emotional damage were weakening me but this gave me the adrenaline rush I needed to stay alert.

Master's voice sounded as if he was focusing for a last attack. He was tiring but was going to try and hurt my Edward again.

"Edward, you are not stronger. You are merely a child. And I've been doing this longer than you've been alive."

"Unleashing hell on countless victims, no doubt!" Edward retorted.

Master's laugh was icy. "You think they are victims?"

"I _know _they are! You and your sick fucking rules and domination and punishments!" But I need those rules, Edward. They're the only things holding me together right now.

Master grunted, a man in his condition should not be fighting like this. Edward, just leave him alone, go back to Bella, and leave us. Master will make me better and when he dies, I'm going to be in charge. Eleazar and I will win, without having to fight. It's all going to be mine and then I can let all the slaves go, the subs too if that is what they wish.

"You will not best me, Edward. You are a weak human being. You are broken, you _will _be broken further!"

No, Master! You can't hurt him. I tried to yell out, but my lips wouldn't move. I was locked in my mind, hearing James whisper that Edward would die and then Master would kill me next. I'd be with Maria and James soon.

Master's arm twisted and Edward went down. I managed to sob that time and Master looked up at me as he moved toward Edward. His face shimmered from the overhead light and I saw James standing beside me, a syringe in hand. _"This won't hurt a bit, to me."_

"Oh, poor Edward…so beautiful, so…you really are gorgeous. You will be the crowned jewel in my legacy…" Master stood before me again, looking down at Edward. He wanted to take Edward back.

"No! Master!" You can't have him. Just take me, we'll go silently, tonight after I call Eleazar to come take care of Edward's wound. Edward rolled onto his back and used his legs to shove Master back. He was going to land on his blades. I tried to shout but was frozen in my horror. The moment went in slow motion as sixteen blades went into Master's back.

Master's face hardened in shock and then sagged. Edward climbed to his feet and stood over my Master.

"Edward..." If he'd let out of the cuffs, I can take care of this. I have to take care of my Master.

He silenced me with a hand. "No, Jasper, just...wait..."

Master was trying to catch his breath. He was already weakened from the cancer and now he was bleeding out all over the mattresses. Master Aro whispered something but I couldn't hear his words.

"Edward," I begged him to hear me. "We…we have to get him some help!" I have to be the one to kill him. You can't do this to Bella. She needs you.

Edward looked down at my master with murder in his eyes. He looked how I must have when I protected them from James. "No, Jasper! This sick fucker destroyed you!"

"Edward…don't. You…you're better than this." Don't get sucked into the darkness with me. Just walk away. You can't be like me. I need you to be my light in the world.

Edward shook his head, wisps of hair floating down to land in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jasper." He let out a snarl as leaned over Master Aro."You'll never again hurt anyone, you old pervert."

Edward shoved one of the positioning pillows over Master's face, the room going quiet as his gasping was muffled by the fabric and padding. "Go to hell... back where you belong!"

No, Edward. Hell is my life without you in it. I have to take the fall for this. I can't see you hurt. I have to do what it takes to protect you, my love.

"God, Edward! He's dead!" Move away from him, Edward. I have to be the one to kill Master. You can't. I'll have immunity as self-defense; you'll be charged with murder.

Edward's eyes focused on some far away place, much like Alice's have done in the past. He smiled faintly and then shook himself from the daydream. His hand, smeared with blood from the wound on the side of his upper hip, pulled back the pillow and then checked for a pulse. By the look on Edward's face and the dead eyes of my Master, I knew there was not one.

Edward stood up and slipped in the blood that was dripping over the side of the mattress. Master's blood and mine were mingling in the center. His head hit the ground, coating his face and chest in blood. He reminded me of a young Christopher Lee, covered in the blood of his victim. Only in this case, there were no double puncture wounds at the neck.

Edward took out his phone and I soon heard Bella's voice yelling for him.

"He's fine. I'll be home in a little while. We're calling off the therapy tonight."

No, no, no. You need to go home now, Edward. Eleazar and I will clean up the mess and make the appropriate calls. It will go smoothly.

His face tensed and then relaxed as his tone shifted slightly. "That's alright, love. I'm just going to see that he gets something to eat and then give him a sleeping pill, okay?"

I had plenty to eat with Master before we came in here. I asked him to punish me, but not to cut me. That was Master's choice. He would have bound my cuts and then left for the night. I would have packed my bag in the morning and we'd have left for Italy. Edward would have loved me when I left that way. Now, I have to make him hate me so that he'll go. It has to be this way.

"We're fine, Bella, love. I'll see you in just a bit."

Edward closed the phone and then walked slowly to the wall, careful to not slip in the blood. "I did it, Jasper. You're free now… It'll all be okay now."

You'll be okay, that's all that matters. This would be my greatest act. I have to destroy every shred of love you feel for me. I have to pretend that I don't love you any longer. As much as I need you to believe me, I have to hope that somewhere, your heart knows I'm lying.

I looked down at Master's broken form. No, I'm the Master now. I have to act like it. _I am the Master __of Volterra_.

I forced myself to look at Aro's body with disdain. "What did you do, Edward?"

"What had to be done, just like you did with James. I neutralized the situation."

Forgive me, my darling boy. Some time in the future, forgive me. I unleashed an icy glare and slapped him, _hard_, across the face. "And who asked you to?"

Edward merely blinked in response. "Excuse me?"

"You…God…Edward…you fucking _killed _him!"

His eyes flashed with fire, his lips pursed to respond with something sarcastic. He fought against his tongue and then looked at me, sadness prevalent in his visage. "He was going to kill you…he would have killed me…"

I could have lost Edward at which point I would have transferred everything I owned to Bella and Alice, and joined Edward in the hereafter. "You…I…" I need to keep you safe. This is the only way. "I'll call Elly…he can help me clean this up." Eleazar will know what to do. I'll lie to him, tell him that I did it in self-defense and that Edward came in and was attacked.

"Your back…"

Isn't that bad. They're shallow but bloody. I'll live. I help up a hand to silence him. So soon he's forgotten who is the master in our relationship. "Go shower; get all of the blood off of you."

"Come with me, I'll clean you up…" I pulled away from him. If I let him hold me, he'd see through my emotional block. He'd see the little boy inside of me cowering in fear now that I've had to be put back in control of my life. I will take control of it all to save you, Edward. "Jasper?"

I just want to hold you, Edward. I want to kiss you and thank you for saving me. Tears were prickling at my eyes and I shook my head to fight them away.

"_It's okay, Master Jasper. Aro and Maria are here with me. You'll join us in hell soon."_ James' voice called to me from the other side. I pulled at my hair. I couldn't take the hallucinations now. I needed to focus. How can I make him leave so I can do what I must? "No…stay away from me. You…you aren't my Edward anymore."

"But…but, Jasper. I did this for you, for _us_, so we can all be together…"

I want to, Edward. I can taste it, that's how badly I just want to fall into your arms and weep for everything I'm losing. But I can't. I have to be stone.

I dodged his arms as they reached for me, his heart tugging at me. "No, Edward, I mean it, stay away from me. Go. Shower. Now. We'll…deal with this."

Edward went to my bathroom and started the water. I stood in my bedroom, my head leaning against the door, tears running down my cheeks, as I heard him sobbing. I'd just ruined one of the best things to ever happen to me. But I had to save him from the darkness and this was the only way. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces and I left the shards there at the door. This would be the moment that haunted me for the rest of my life. I could kill a thousand people, but never would the guilt reach me like it is eating at me now.

Bella would help him get over me. They'd be fine again, better than before they met, and a thousand times better than they were while I was in their lives. He needs her now, in a way he never has before.

* * *

Eleazar and Seth showed up twenty minutes after my call. Seth picked up Edward in my shower, dried him off, and with Eleazar's assistance patched up the cut. He'd want to get it checked out, probably by Emmett to avoid questions, and take antibiotics, but Edward would be okay. They dressed him, and Seth took him home in Edward's car.

Eleazar rubbed my shoulder, nodding at the expression on my face. "You did the right thing, Buster."

I shook off his hand. I couldn't deal with this right now. There was a job before me to do, one last act. We had to get Aro back to Italy before anyone figured it out. There were safeguards in place there.

We gently washed our master's body and I wrapped his torso in gauze, seeing the discoloration where the cancer had started to spread. If Edward had just stayed home, if he'd... not been my Edward.

Eleazar reached up and tapped my bottom lip, his finger coming back with droplets of blood. I quickly opened my mouth, having not realized I was biting through the skin. I deserved the pain and the scar it would leave. My scars marked me as the monster I was on the inside.

"Jasper, your lip is bleeding. You need to stop this. Edward loves you and you love him. Last week proved that. Pull yourself together. We have to get Master Aro home and wait to see what Marcus and Caius have to say."

Master had told me to not say a word to Eleazar or I'd find myself shackled to the web without any safety words or conditions set up. He said that I was the only one who would use the harsh hand he has. Little did he know I'm going to destroy his empire and see that no one else is hurt the way I was. No one will face what Alice did and have a changeling sent back home in the guise of a loved one.

Eleazar's phone rang and we both jumped at the sound. I moved to the puddle of blood and began to soak a sponge with it and scrub the floor.

"Mi querida?" Eleazar went silent after answering, nodding as he listened.

"Please pick Seth up from the Cullen residence. No, I am not certain what time I will be home. Please ready the room beside ours. Jasper will probably be coming with me."

No, I have to be here. I need to pack my clothes so that Alice can have the house without everything of mine here to remind her of me. I shook my head and Eleazar raised one eyebrow, daring me to contradict him. I turned my head once more and went back to sponging up the blood.

~*~

Hours later, we had gained clearance to drive straight to the Volturi's private plane. With a flash of Master's identification, we were ushered through to the private airstrip our jet had been moved to. With the help of a wheelchair and a blanket over his lap, Eleazar and I moved our "sick master" onto the plane.

Leo had been pleased to see me and shed no tears for our departed master. He helped us situate Aro beneath the bed's blankets and then I removed his collar with the key and list of combinations I'd grabbed from Master's pocket before calling Eleazar. I gave Leo a pair of silk pajama pants I'd found in the wardrobe and then went back out to Eleazar's car to get the first boxes of clothing I had chosen to bring back. The rest would come with me in the morning.

Leo volunteered to stay with Master's body and keep anyone out of the back room until our return. He would give us his decision on the future when we returned in the morning. After being abandoned by his father, Leo wasn't sure he wanted to go back to his old life but wasn't sure what he wanted to do with a clean slate and the promise of enough cash to get him where he wanted to go. I would open the vaults of the castle and wipe them out if need be to set things right.

If only I could set things right with Edward. No, it is better this way. It has to be this way.

Eleazar dropped me off at home after I made several promises that I was alright and would not do anything foolish. For his own peace of mind, Elly took the gun from the cabinet with him. "Get some sleep, Jazz. Call me in the morning when you get up and are ready to go. Carmen and I can box up anything else if you want us to."

I nodded and moved numbly through the house. I grabbed a file box and started putting clothes I couldn't take with me into it. Alice may want them as a remembrance one day. I put the photo of us into my suitcase as well as a picture that Bella had taken clumsily of Edward, herself, and I a few weeks ago. We were all slightly out of focus, but you could see the love in Edward's eyes as he smiled for the camera. As tears dropped down onto the photo, I wiped my eyes.

"If you didn't love him, you wouldn't take the photo and you sure as hell wouldn't be crying."

I turned to see a rather pissed off Bella standing in my doorway. "Go home, Bella. He needs you."

Her bare feet slapped against the floor as she ran to me. I wasn't prepared for her as the smack sounded throughout my bedroom. Cupping my cheek, the skin was throbbing from her slap.

"What the fuck? What was that for, Bella?"

She stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know what all happened here earlier but I know that Edward came here to check on you and then returned home two hours later, crying harder than I've ever seen him cry. When I threatened to call Carlisle to come sedate him, he finally told me that you had made him leave."

Her hands came up and Bella attempted to shove me backwards, only succeeding in pushing me off balance so that I staggered back a step.

"Jasper, things were finally looking up for us over the weekend. Yes, everything was dark but we, the four of us, made our own light. I thought everything was damn near perfect when the four of us all woke up together. Yes, we needed a bigger bed, but otherwise, we were all happy, Jasper! Why would you throw that all away? You get what you wanted- you have Alice, you have Edward, and you even get me! You love him, why would you make him go?"

I turned to look at her and shook my head. There was nothing I could say that wouldn't make her push back harder. So I gave her what I could, the truth. I unbuttoned my shirt and she paled, thinking I was going to do something to her, no doubt. I stayed silent, waiting until the last button was free before shrugging it out of it and then carefully peeling up my undershirt. It stuck to some of the scabs, ripping a few spots open, but I was numb to the pain. My heart ached more than the cuts.

"This is why I made him go."

I turned around and showed her the new carvings in my back. Bella murmured an "oh, God," and then ran to my bathroom, whatever she'd had for dinner coming back up. I waited until she was done and then went to get her a paper cup full of water from the bathroom tap. I handed it down to her along with a wet washcloth and then went back to my bedroom. I packed one of Edward's dirty shirts that was in my hamper. I could still smell him on it. She walked in as I was folding it.

"You still love him."

I didn't bother to give her answer, just grabbed a few pair of underwear from the drawer and tossed them into the bag. Bella grabbed me by the top of my arm and squeezed as she pushed me around to face her.

"Answer me. Do you still love Edward?"

"Bella, don't." Tears blurred my vision and I blinked them away. "You don't want me here."

She raised her hand and I stopped it with the gentle touch of my hand. "I've been through enough today without you hitting me again. You would be better off without me. Just let me go."

Tears began to well up in her deep chocolate eyes. "We want you here, always. You have to know that, Jasper."

"Bella, go home to Edward. I need to know that he's being taken care of. I'm leaving in the morning for Italy, for good."

"Then take us with you." Bella begging was making the wound in my chest open up again. "We can find jobs there, I can be an office assistant anywhere. Surely Edward can be a surgeon there. It'll be okay. Just tell me you still love him."

I shook my head. "My world isn't for the two of you. Edward almost died tonight. I can't worry about protecting the two of you. You're both too soft."

"If this is about the cut, he's fine. It had stopped bleeding and Edward even said that it was superficial. He's current on his tetanus shot and he knows what to watch for. But he needs you. You're a part of us now. We need you, Jasper. I need you here, with us. You taught me to ask for what I wanted and that's you. I want you here with us. Please."

"Bella, I'm leaving in a few hours. It will be as if I never existed. The two of you can go on with your life together without any more interference from me and my lifestyle. Edward is strong now, he'll be fine."

Bella stood on tiptoes and looked me in the eyes. "Tell. Me. You. Don't. Love. Him."

I shook my head and she reached up, grabbing my hair and pulling until I couldn't see anything but a dark splotch of her hair through my tears.

"Just say it, Jasper, and I'll leave. Tell me that you stopped loving Edward."

I collapsed into a heap at her feet, my body wracked with sobs. She wrapped her arms around me and stroked the back of my head as I cried.

"Bella, he's got to let me go. I'm bad for him. I'm not safe. He was going to give this life with you up, to save me. I have to save him from me."

She simply nodded and started wiping my tears away with the cuff on her shirt. "I know. He told me everything about that day, with the other Dom. I... I have to admit, it hurt, to know that I almost lost him. But I also realized in that moment, that I would have done the same thing, Jasper. I've grown to love you. You are a part of my relationship with Edward, even when you do stupid things like mouth off to an old friend. If Edward had done anything less, he would not have been my Edward."

"Jasper, if I'd been there instead of Edward, I would have made the same choice. Edward was worried about how I would accept his decision. But like I told him, saving your life by becoming a sub is not choosing you over me. You would have died had you gone back. Neither of us could have dealt with that outcome."

I shrugged. "My life wasn't worth Edward's servitude. I would rather die in pain, knowing that the two of you are safe, than live out a long life, worrying every day about what sort of master or mistress he has been given. I love him, Bella. I love you both too much for him to have that life."

"You don't have the right to make the decision about what I do with my life."

Edward's voice rang out from the hallway, his green eyes dark from his tears. He walked into my bedroom and knelt beside me. "You lied to me."

"I had to make you leave. You both need to go. I'm flying out in the morning."

I stood up and moved toward my suitcase. Edward reached down into it and took out one of my shirts.

"Don't take this one. It makes you look pale. Take the green one."

"I can't. It's at your house."

His smile, when it appeared, was watery. "I know. Spend your last night with us."


	39. Loving, Leaving, Longing and Levity

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: Is it wrong that I love it so much that you guys were all sobbing by the end of the last chapter? Maybe I'm an evil mistress after all. Kitty's still on vacay, so you're stuck with me again. Love you all!**

**So...because I'm tired...and I'm planning on going to bed...and I know of one person that's staying up waiting for me to post, I decided 'what the hell?' and am posting a whole HOUR early! Go me! Whoot! **

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I looked up from my haze I was in. It was like a really bad headache/hangover/medicine head all rolled into one. I blinked and saw the red numbers on the clock beside the bed. Why the fuck am I in bed? Where is Bella? Suddenly a rush of everything hit me. Jasper, his back bleeding, killing Aro…oh God, I killed someone…I forced my mind from that thought and delved back into remembering. A rush of Seth dressing me, bringing me home, Bella…one look at me and she knew something horrible had happened. I fell into her arms and sobbed.

She dragged the truth out of me and the fury in her eyes wasn't one I'd seen a lot. She told me to come up here and lay down. That was…that was at least twenty minutes ago. I dragged myself up and walked back downstairs. "Bella? Bella, love? Are you here?"

I walked around downstairs and found a note on the countertop. "Damn it, Bella!" I turned and ran out the door to my car, tossing my old 'mow the lawn' sneakers that were in the garage. Tears were rolling down my face. "Why, baby?" I asked myself. The note had said she was going to Jasper's to straighten this mess out. _What part of 'you're not my Edward' anymore' didn't Bella understand? He doesn't want me anymore! I'm a monster! I'm not worthy of him…_

I made it to his house in record time. I don't even want to think of how fast I'd been going. I pulled up and dashed inside. I could hear them talking. "…also realized in that moment, that I would have done the same thing, Jasper. I've grown to love you. You are a part of my relationship with Edward, even when you do stupid things like mouth off to an old friend. If Edward had done anything less, he would not have been my Edward."

My heart warmed, hearing my love telling him these things. I couldn't help listening in further. "Jasper, if I'd been there instead of Edward, I would have made the same choice. Edward was worried about how I would accept his decision. But like I told him, saving your life by becoming a sub is not choosing you over me. You would have died had you gone back. Neither of us could have dealt with that outcome."

It was true. She had been nothing but understanding when I told her all of this. And I knew I was not worthy of her love either.

Jasper spoke then. "My life wasn't worth Edward's servitude. I would rather die in pain, knowing that the two of you are safe, than live out a long life, worrying every day about what sort of master or mistress he has been given. I love him, Bella. I love you both too much for him to have that life."

He loved me? So…wait…he was _lying _to me? My heart swelled even as I grew more pissed off at him. "You don't have the right to make the decision about what I do with my life." I told him. I walked in and knelt next to him. "You lied to me."

"I had to make you leave. You both need to go. I'm flying out in the morning."

My heart clenched and broke once more as I watched him stand and go to his suitcase. I peered into it and took out the salmon colored shirt. "Don't take this one." I said softly. "It makes you look pale. Take the green one."

His eyes lit with surprise. "I can't. It's at your house."

I smiled, even though I was dying inside. I realized now, maybe he was right. Maybe…maybe he and I weren't meant to be. I loved him, would love him for eternity. But maybe we weren't meant to be right _now. _Maybe we had a future _in _the future. "I know. Spend your last night with us."

His eyes, so deep blue right now, they looked like the bottom of the ocean. I saw tears well there and he whispered, "I want Ali to move in here."

I nodded. "I know."

"You…you gotta keep up your runs and stuff…keep yourself healthy."

I nodded again. "I know. Come on."

He bit his lip, and I noticed it already had a worn place on it. He'd picked up that little habit from Bella, and I almost smiled as I saw it. He was leaving, but we had both left marks on him. Not any like Aro, but good marks, marks that filled him with a bit more light.

Bella started sobbing as she watched us, but she, too, helped. She sensed the change on the rise, and I almost hated I had ever started this thing with Jasper. Almost, because, like it or not, he had a corner, if not half of my heart. And…finally, I figured out that we should just accept things. I should accept things. Change. It was a dirty word to me, but it was what it was.

We made it back to our house and collapsed, exhausted into our bed. We slept, I'm not sure how long we slept, but to my surprise, I was awoken by the feeling of warm lips upon my cock. I looked down, and saw Bella and Jasper both licking at me. I moaned and my morning wood hardened even further.

They looked at one another and continued their ministrations. I moaned once more and Bella's lips wrapped around me, her tongue flicking out to graze Jasper's mouth. It was too much and not enough all at once. "Fuck…" I muttered.

"Sit back, enjoy it," Jasper said softly.

"But, Jazz…I…"

"Shhh, baby," He whispered. "Let us love you."

I nodded and laid my head back once more, reveling in the sensations. Hands moved over me, tongues, lips, I couldn't control myself as I whimpered and bucked and cried. Yes, there were tears too. I was just about to cum when everything left me. I opened my eyes to find Bella hovering over me, her pussy poised to take me in. "Jasper and I have been thinking."

"Oh, God," I muttered as she teased my cock with her pussy lips.

"He and I have talked and played while you slept, Edward. And we think that it's time things were…explored."

My eyebrows both rose into my hair as Jasper came up behind her. His eyes locked on mine. "Bella wants both of us. Then we'll both love you. Would that be alright, Edward?"

I think I nodded, I'm not sure. I remember her sliding onto me and her head going back onto his shoulder. Then…I saw her eyes widen in surprise as she melted. I felt…God, he moved, and I could _feel _him inside of Bella. "Fuck, Jazz…" I moaned, even as I reached for Bella's breasts.

"I know," He moaned. "It feels so good. Do you feel good, Bella?"

She screamed just then and came all over me. It was as if a dam had broken and she gushed forth. I smirked and sat up, still softly stroking into her, fastening my lips upon her nipple. "Do you like it, love? Do you like us both being in you?"

"Yes! God! Yes!" She screamed. Her hands were busy, one was raking up and down my chest and the other had Jasper's hair, tugging his mouth to hers. The sight, the sounds, hell, even the smells were going to take me over the edge.

"I…love…you…" I managed before I pumped my seed into Bella. She screamed and came, clenching around me. Jasper's eyes grew wide as she squeezed him for all she was worth and her ass milked him of his orgasm as well.

She fell limp from the pleasure and I smirked as I caught her. My eyes met Jasper's over Bella's shoulder. He bent to kiss me softly, murmuring his love to me. Funny, it didn't feel like 'I love you'. It felt like 'goodbye'.

We made love that morning, just as dawn broke, the three of us, twice more before we all dressed and somberly made our way to the airport. That memory will hold me. It has to.

**

* * *

**

Eight months later

I smiled sadly as I made my way home. Eight months. So many things had changed since Jasper left us. We asked Emmett to help us move Alice into Jasper's house. Emmett and Rosalie had a bouncing baby boy they named Sage and in a surprise to us, Bella found out she was pregnant as well. It turns out it happened that weekend before Aro died. Bella's birth control had failed.

Luckily, we didn't have any…as Emmett would say, 'baby daddy' drama, as Jasper had not been with her in that way that weekend. Besides, that, he always wore protection when he was with us, only Alice seemed to be the exception to that rule. When she found out of Bella's pregnancy, though she was happy for us, it was easy to see she was upset about it, no doubt wishing Jasper were here.

It seemed oddly appropriate that it happened when it did. He fixed me and brought Bella and I closer together. Then he left us. I tried to understand, but some days were worse than others in that respect. Bella then decided that the baby would be named Jasmine if it was a girl, and Whitley if it was a boy, a living homage to our friend, our lover.

I pulled into the garage, unsurprised to see the little yellow sports car in our driveway. I smiled, this time a real one. I hoped I wasn't late for the show…

I walked up the stairs and found Alice and Bella upon the bed. Who knew my wife ever had it in her? The bond that was started the morning before Jasper left had cemented Bella and Alice's relationship. They were best friends now and Alice was often over the nights when I was working late. How odd that I was never jealous of Alice over Jasper, but I was extremely possessive of Bella…to the point that, five months ago, I was told to either accept Alice as another part of our marriage, much like Jasper had been, or for me to get out. Oh, how times have changed. My wife was a timid little mouse no more. And I loved every minute of it.

I opened the bedroom door and sure enough, I was rewarded with a treat. Apparently they had gone to dinner first, as they were just now getting down to business. They were kissing softly upon the bed. I propped myself on the door jamb. "And how are my girls this evening?"

They both looked up at me and smiled. "Fine, Edward." Bella said with a smile.

"We're gr-r-r-reat!" Alice said, doing an impressive imitation of 'Tony the Tiger'.

I sauntered over to them. "Is that a fact? And how about this little one?" I asked as my hand fell to Bella's stomach.

"Giving me hell." She answered honestly. She was now in her third trimester and rather large. I was worried about her and was fervently glad I had once more gotten my head out of my ass and acquiesced to Alice's presence. It made life much easier on me, and much better on Bella. For once she had someone that had her at the forefront of their mind.

Mine was on her, but on occasion, I'd drift off…back to Jasper.

Alice…she loved him, but her love wasn't as all-encompassing as mine. Either that, or she was one hell of an actress. And after seeing her alone, broken down that day that he left, I'd have to go with option B. No one can change tack that quick. She's good at hiding things. Better than I.

My eyebrow rose. "Continue, then. I'll just be over here…watching." I never interrupted them unless they asked me to join, and I had never been with Alice other than pleasuring her orally on occasion. She seemed…not frigid, but…cautious of another man. After Jasper and everything that had happened, I could understand why. Though, she had begun to tell me that she loved me, and I her. We had slipped easily enough into the role of friends, almost best friends. She was a meddlesome little pixie, but she often put me in my place better than even Bella could.

"No, Edward. Come join us. We want to talk to you." Bella said.

I took off my shoes and shirt and slipped into the bed. "Yes?" I asked as I spooned up behind Bella.

"Edward, we've been thinking. Tell him, Alice."

She cleared her throat, and for once seemed nervous about something. "Uh…well…see…I…uh…"

"Oh for God's sake!" Bella growled. I hid the smile. She'd been quite short-tempered during her pregnancy. Rosalie told her it was about time she channeled her inner bitch. "Edward, Alice got a postcard from Jasper. He's in Tokyo. We already bought you a ticket. We want you to take your miserable ass over there and go bring our boy home."

My mouth fell open.

* * *

And that was how I ended up on a flight heading toward Japan. I've never even wanted to _visit _Japan and now I'm going to try and bring Jasper back? Are the women crazy? Probably. Alice has always seemed a little crazy and Bella's pregnancy crazy…so…yes. They'd even researched and found where his hotel is and had gotten some hotel employee in on the action to get me a key to his room. What if he wasn't there? What if he'd met someone? What if… _don't think 'what if', Edward. Concentrate on the here and now. _

Easier said than done when I had ten plus hours of flight time to think about it. I blew out a breath and thought back to the conversation Bella, Alice and I had;

"_But, Edward! You have to go!" Alice cried. "He sounded miserable!"_

_I read the postcard again. _

"_Alice, hope you are well. Miss you. I'm in Tokyo and met a girl that reminds me of you today. She made me smile and I had to let you know. _

_Remember. I love you. Jasper_

_I looked at Alice. "And?" Honestly, I was hurt that he'd sent _her _a postcard, told _her _he loves her. And what did I get? Nothing. _

"_And? And?! Edward, get hold of yourself! He's lonely! He needs us!" _

_I didn't want to go and face him. Clearly he'd forgotten all about me, probably fucking anything that walked without a thought about me. "Alice, I can't leave." I turned to my wife. "Bella, love, the baby…"_

"_Will still be here when you get back in a few days, Edward. I'm healthy as a horse. As big as one, but that's neither here nor there…"_

"_But…but…" I looked at them and knew it was no use. They'd only win. "When do I leave?"_

_They looked at one another. "Tomorrow night." _

I sighed and glanced down at my lap, trying to concentrate on the book Bella had tossed into my bag. She said it was really good, a love story, to put me in the mood. I was in a mood alright. Why would they do this? Didn't they think…didn't they know? If he wanted to be found, if he wanted to come home, don't they think he would have done it in the eight months since he left? And why the fuck was he in Tokyo anyway?

I blew out a breath as we continued along…

I arrived dog tired and more than a little worn out. I trudged off the plane dragging my small rolling carry on and hurried out to the terminal. I made it down to the entrance of the airport and saw a chauffer holding a card that read, "Cullen."

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said.

"Hello." He said in a thick accent. "I will take you to hotel."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He led me to a town car and my eyebrow rose. I guess when Bella and Alice put their minds to something, they don't hesitate to do it right. I arrived at the hotel and was immediately accosted by an Asian Alice in all her short, energizer bunny-esque ways. "Hello! I'm Megami, Mr. Cullen! I've been waiting for you!"

The thought terrified me, but I smiled and said, "Thank you. I'm very tired."

She nodded, her pink hair bouncing. "I have you in a room one floor down from Mr. Whitlock. I was told to get you settled for some sleep and then to see you in a few hours to plan your night, okay?"

All this was said in a rush. "O-okay." I told her with a smile. "That will work…"

"Of course it will. Now, follow me."

I followed after the pint sized anime-looking creature and she led me through a rapid check in, muttering to herself in her native tongue before she finished everything and handed me my keycard. "There. We are not like an authentic Japanese hotel, though, we do offer it. Mr. Whitlock requested a Western room, so that is what I have given you. Is that alright?"

"Does it have a bed?" I asked warily. I was exhausted.

"Yes."

"Then it's good enough for me."

She nodded and walked back around the desk, leading me to the elevator. Wow. Talk about service with a smile. I walked into my room and all but fell to the bed in my exhaustion. "Thank you, Megami, I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Mr. Cullen. Anything for you, anything for Master Jasper."

I raised my head to look at her, but she had already walked back out. Hmm…apparently Jasper's arm was far reaching indeed.

After a long nap, I was awakened by the sound of a knock at the door. I shuffled over and was met by the bundle of energy again. "You could have just come right on in, you know." I told her.

She giggled. "Yes, but I didn't want to overstep…"

I snorted. "I wouldn't worry about it. This whole thing is an overstepping, so it really doesn't matter anyway."

She frowned but then smiled as she said, "Well, I have you a suit here, and I'm to get you ready for dinner…"

"Hold up, dinner?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course. You're to make your grand gesture in the dining room. Mr. Whitlock is scheduled to be dining alone this evening…"

"As opposed to…?" I asked warily.

She shook her head. "No, sir, he has been alone his whole stay here." She smirked. "Well, let's hurry up then! Shower! I'll be waiting to help you!"

She pushed me toward the bathroom. "No, no overstepping here, are we?" I teased her. She grinned.

The shower made me feel human again. I draped the towel over my hips and made my way out to my suitcase. Megami was waiting for me, perched on the bed. She already had a suit, shoes, socks, shirt, everything out. Everything except… "Where is my underwear?"

"Oh, you will not need those."

"I'm naked under here!" I said.

She giggled. "Naturally. One would hope you didn't shower in your under things. No, Miss Alice said you needed to be…what was the words? Ah, yes, 'at the ready' for whatever may come your way tonight."

"Meddlesome pixies and their fucking ways…" I grumbled as I grabbed the pants from the bed. I looked at her. "Well? Aren't you going to at least turn around?"

"You are shy? Surely your ring suggested otherwise. I'm sorry. I will leave…"

_My ring. _I looked down at it. I hadn't forgotten my promise to Jasper. I still wore it, taking it off only for when I did surgery or showered. "Yes, well, I'm a rather oddball case." I told her.

She smiled and promptly closed her eyes, putting her hand over them for effect. "Better?"

"Much." I said with another little growl. She giggled, but didn't look until I had on my pants and undershirt. At least, I don't think she did.

I finished getting ready, cologne, deodorant, shaving, all the usual things men do to prepare for a 'date'. Which is what this felt like. A date. And I couldn't have been more excited. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Sugoi-desu... ah... beautiful." She said with a slightly awestruck voice and a brief stumble in her language. I blushed a little bit. Not many people called me beautiful.

"Thank you." I told her.

Megami then reached up and put a red rose in my lapel. "For love." She said softly.

I brought her hand to my lips. "Thank you, Megami. For everything."

She smiled. "You are more than welcome."

I turned around and she said, "Your things will be moved to Mr. Whitlock's room while you are at dinner."

"But he may not want…" I started.

She winked. "Miss Alice commands it."

"Naturally." I said with an eye roll. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. I went down to the main floor and looked for the dining room. And there he was…his back was to me, he was chatting with someone, an employee of the hotel, I assume. I felt my heartbeat accelerate. My mouth went dry and I was very glad in that moment, I had put on my antiperspirant. I knew I'd need it. I was metaphorically sweating bullets already. I watched in slow motion as he turned.

Slowly, ever so slowly his eyes grazed the room before they landed on me. His eyes lit with shock, disbelief. He blinked and then a small confused smile graced his visage. "Edward?" He said. He was still about thirty feet from me, but I could hear him as if I was standing next to him.

His voice slid over my frayed nerves like a balm, relaxing me immediately. "Jasper." I said.

His eyebrows knit. "Edward?"

"Jasper!" I said again, quickening my steps that were taking me to him. I stopped before him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I couldn't be hurt. He couldn't hurt me anymore. I needed him too much. So, I didn't think of hurt. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Alice." I said softly.

He pulled away. "Is she…?"

"She's fine, but she and Bella…they…well, they cooked this up."

I saw his face fall for just a moment before he smiled. "Well, it's very nice to see you. I was just on my way to dinner."

I nodded. "I know. And I'm your 'date' for this evening." I told him.

He chuckled. "Yes, that's Alice, isn't it?" He gestured toward the dining room. "So, shall we?"

I nodded and followed him in. We were led to a table immediately and Jasper ordered a bottle of Sake. I'd had some before at our local Japanese restaurant, but this…this was excellent.

"So, Edward, what have you been doing these last few months?" He asked as he lifted his glass.

_Few _months? Almost a whole fucking year! I wanted to shout at him. But I took a deep breath. "Oh, not much. I'm an attending now. Bella's eight months pregnant, you know, no big deal."

He spat out part of his wine and choked on the other half. "Excuse me?"

"I made attending." I said with a slight smirk.

"No…the…ah…other part."

"Oh, yes, Bella's pregnant. The little stinker wouldn't give us a view between its legs. It already has Bella's stubborn streak."

"And…ah…do you…I mean…is it…?"

My eyes narrowed. "It's fucking _mine, _Jasper. Don't worry about it. You know how careful you are. It was…" I couldn't help the shiver, "the weekend before you left. The two of you weren't intimate in that way, if you recall."

He nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

I sighed as well. My heart couldn't take much more. I could kill Alice and Bella for this. They were meddling in something that should have been left alone. I looked at Jasper. He didn't _look _happy, but at the same time, he certainly didn't look the worse for wear. "Look, I'm really tired of this, Jasper. You said you love me. I love you. You left anyway, I dealt with it. Does it hurt? Yes. Does it matter? No. Because, no matter what I do, no matter what I say, you won't come home. Not yet. You have other things to deal with."

I grabbed my ring and pulled it off my finger. I looked at it and I noticed he was eyeing it as well. "One little ring. It holds so much power. But why? Why does it?" My eyes met his. "I never saw you as a master, not really. You never saw me as a sub. I loved you, wanted you, enjoyed the pain and the pleasure you gave me, but I never really saw you as a lord over me, not once I got well enough to realize what we were doing."

I sat a bit straighter. "Not once I realized I'm stronger than you. Physically, mentally…Jasper…I love you, man. I really do. But you're completely fucked up. I hope you realize that."

His eyes grew wider and then they grew colder. I slid the ring across the table to him. "I don't need this anymore, Jasper and neither do you. Go finish this fucked up mess, get your head on straight and come back to us. Come home to us for good." I stood and walked out.

I felt as though every weight on my shoulders, on my chest, had lifted. I loved him, but I'd let him go. No longer would I sit and dwell, no more would I think about him. If he were to come back, fine. I thought about my clothes by now in his room, and I didn't give a fuck. My passport was in my pocket, so was my wallet. I didn't need much else. So, with my head held high, I marched out of the hotel.

**AN2: *ducks* Yeah...that's about how kitty felt when she read it too. LOL. The cliffie...it just...well...it was just too perfect NOT to do. Not to worry, Monday will be here before you know it. I'll probably be posting because Kitty will probably need a day or two to recuperate. In other news, we've now written all but the last one and one half chapters of Dark Salvation. We are planning on taking a small break, probably for the summer, outside of doing a few fics here and there, one-shots perhaps, but we DO have plans for another story. As of now, we're keeping them tight to our chest though. Just know that it WILL be awesome enough to take over DS's place in our line-up. **


	40. Chapter 40: Consequences and Concourses

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: Kitty is home early. Please read the A/N at the bottom.  
**

**Jasper POV (Chapter 40)**

* * *

Eight months. I hadn't planned on being away this long. Everything was supposed to be tied up in neat little packages, but they weren't.

"Master Jasper, you've received correspondence from Lady Alice. I left it unopened as you requested. If you check your email, you'll see it is still there waiting."

Megami set my laptop down in front of me and grabbed my Tanqueray on the rocks with a fresh lime from my hand. "Emily said you don't need to drink and I'm holding you to that." Why did I ever let Emily talk to Alice and then to Megami in the first place? This business trip would have been much more relaxing had I been able to have more than a look at a drink.

"I'd rather you held yourself to me." It was a long standing agreement between us. Megami pretended to be my personal sex slave, would not tell Sakura or the others of my lack of interest, and I would barter with Sakura to give Megami her freedom.

"Every time I've tried, you can't get it up, _Master_. You don't want this life and I'm just a sub playing at secretary until you go home. Mistress Sakura will be here this afternoon to take the rest of the Italy group off your hands, then you're free. Smile, for me?"

I waved her off and suddenly had two thin arms wrapped around my neck. "I said smile, Master."

I laughed and pulled Megami off of me. She truly was like my Alice. "I don't know how to 'smire,' Megs." Whenever I didn't want to comply with her, or rather Alice's, demands, I pretended to not understand her. I spoke Japanese so it wasn't as if her accent bothered me at all.

Megami kissed my cheek and danced away, shouting at me to read my email.

I started up Thunderbird and sure enough, at the top was an email from Alice, sent from my computer at the house as my name was still in the sender information.

_Jazzy,_

_I received your postcard a couple of days ago. It'd be so much easier if you'd just answer my emails or talk to me. I get that you are busy trying to close things down, but please, just tell me you're okay. I spoke to Megami, she sounds like fun. If I ever come to Tokyo, she's agreed to take me shopping._

_Edward is a mess, still. He's going through the motions of being okay, but he's not. You fucked up, Jasper. We need you._

_I still haven't told them anything. But then, you haven't given me much to go on. I saw Seth at the chocolate shop. He said that Eleazar came home. Does that mean you will be soon? _

_Love Always, even when you're stupid,_

_Alice_

I know she has been keeping tabs on me through Emily when I was in Italy. Izzy had opted to go with Chelsea out into a country estate. Emily was running the office in Gianna's stead. Gianna had left with Felix and Demetri, living out their own happily ever after in Rome. They each went with my blessings along with four hundred thousand euros awaiting them in private bank accounts, as did all of the staff who agreed to leave in peace, not picking up whips or cuffs again.

_Eleazar and I took Aro's private car from the airfield to the castle. It was nighttime when we arrived so there was no one at the main desk. I used his keys to unlock Gianna's desk and there on top was my bracelet. _

_Do I want this? I was about to become the "king" of Volterra. By swiping my keycode across the scanner, I was sentencing two more men to death. _"But you're saving Edward."_ I heard Maria's voice in my ear. _"You'll always do what you feel is right, darling pet. You wanted to shut me down, now you can shut it all done. Show me you have the strength."

_For Edward. _

_I ran my wrist across the plate. The line of red lights went yellow and then green. I touched the wall and let the blood of all the subs and slaves soak into me. This was for them._

**~*~**

Marcus, Caius, and Aro were all lain to rest the next morning in a private ceremony in the decrepit cemetery and mausoleum. Felix and Demetri piled the bodies inside, filled it with old files that I would not need, doused the building in oil and tossed in a match. I called all of our subs and slaves into the main hall and emancipated them. I gave them each three months to prove they were mentally stable and could live outside the walls. I spent an additional three removing the worst of the equipment and having it dismantled and shipped off to various contacts who wanted it for the cost of shipping.

Selling the castle to the city to become a museum of Volterra's history was a bold and surprising move that gained me much respect from the citizens. They had their suspicions of what went on inside and called me their savior. Parents no longer worried their teens would be kidnapped by the Volturi although there were stories of three male ghosts lurking in the streets.

Only two more weeks and I'll be free of it all, especially the last bandages. Edward will be proud of me. I found, with Sakura's help, a woman who put me through very rigorous mental therapy so that while I still long for someone to make everything go away, I am able to cope with the outside world without my collar. I'm turning into the man I need to be for them. I'll go home to my three loves, whole and free.

Edward used to call me daily, then it was every other day, weekly, and eventually he stopped. I had to let him go. I couldn't focus on getting well if he was there to accept me scars and all. I have had my physical scars removed for the most part, only a hint of pink flesh remaining in the largest areas. I would abolish all remaining traces of Volterra from my body so that my only darkness was in the deepest recesses of my soul.

I could be his sunlight as he was mine.

~*~

My meeting with Sakura went well. I declined her invitation to be tied up, much to her dismay, and even refused her attentions that night. I'd wanted her for so long but now, with the numbness that had filled me, I did not gain pleasure from physical acts. I needed to be home with the holders of my heart.

With the last of the subs removed from my hands for Sakura to continue mainstreaming, I only had to worry about the sale of the castle and to get my personal items shipped home. Aro had a room decorated for me and in it, he truly showed his love and understanding of me. The room was in warm sienna brown and terracotta shades with blue accents. A painting on the wall depicted a field of bluebonnets against a clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. It felt like my home more than any other place had. Emily was taken down all of the artwork today to ship back to Seattle. What couldn't fit in the house could go to Eleazar's.

Talia took the news hard when I told her. She'd longed for the day to repay Aro for my scars. However, she told me that she was proud to wear my ring and would do so until I took it back, even though I doubted I could do more than spank her again.

Cracking open the vault, as Aro had dubbed it, the room that held photos and information on every sub to have entered the doors of the Volturi's compound, had broken me. I found pictures of Aro when he was only twenty years old, cuffed to a wall by an older man dressed in black, looking every bit the vampire of Volterra legends. One of Aro, bound naked to a bed while his master sat beside him with a smile, was in a dust-covered and tarnished silver frame on the lone desk in the archive.

His master was responsible for my breakdown. He trained Aro, who trained Maria, who broke me. They knew I wouldn't be fixable as I was, yet Eleazar had orders to let me go. I ran from my nightmares, one therapist after another, until Eleazar and Aro brought me back into the fold. A bullet to the brain would have been kinder.

I threw the photo the ground, the shattered glass scattering across the floor. In the front of the room, a red and black tabbed section held files on all the current staff, Eleazar and I included. In my folder, was a simple purple sheet of paper, silver ink indicating my file was now with Aro's in the locked desk.

Walking back over, I saw a piece of paper sticking out of the photo's frame. It was old, yellowed with age. The creases were beginning to crack as I opened it carefully.

The lamp turned on with a humming complaint, the bulb flickering before finally staying lit.

_My dearest Aro,_

_My daughter has informed me that the two of you are to be wed. How little did I know when I took you on as my sub that you'd become my son-in-law. Be happy and know that wherever I have gone when you find this, I am your master always. Even in death, I will rule your heart. The secrets of Volterra will be yours, use them for your pleasure. May your life be long and your submissives be bountiful._

_Baldassare_

But I brought down Baldassare's legacy. It will end with me.

~*~

Sakura had insisted on coming back to the hotel with me in order to release Megami from her collar. She accompanied me to the bar and was waiting for the invite to join me. Sakura was still adjusting to her change in hierarchy in regards to our relationship in every day friendship. We'd had an easier time of it when I had to answer to her.

Her eyes drifted to the doorway and I saw a spark of interest in them.

"He's a catch. Must be some American businessman with that hair. I've never seen such an odd shade of brown, almost iridescent with red tones."

My breath caught as I thought of my Edward at home. I turned to see who she was talking about, planning on telling her that her find was nothing like the lover I have back in the States. My eyes traveled over the bar seating...and then I saw him. His face was gaunt in the light, his eyes having lost a little of their sparkle. It couldn't be my Edward. I blinked and shook my head. He wouldn't have come to Tokyo.

"Edward?"

Sakura took a few steps back with a smile on her face, fading into the background as I watched one of the loves of my life whisper my name.

"Jasper."

What was he doing here?

"Edward?"

He ran to my table, closing the distance between us.

"What are you doing here?" I was stunned. What was one of the loves of my life doing here, in Tokyo?

His arms locked around me and he whispered my other love's name into my ear. Was Alice hurt? What happened?

"Is she?" I broke off, unable to voice my concern.

"She's fine, but she and Bella…they…well, they cooked this up."

Oh, you didn't really want to see me. You were sent. I understand, I'm too broken for you to love. You only came because Alice made you. I won't let you see how badly that hurts. I'm stronger now. I'll be fine without you now that I'm unwanted.

"Well, it's very nice to see you. I was just on my way to dinner."

"I know. And I'm your 'date' for this evening."

Stupid, meddling, Alice. "Yes, that's Alice, isn't it? So, shall we?" I waved him on into the dining room to where my usual table in the private nook now had two chairs and the curtain drawn for privacy.

I ordered us a bottle of sake, warm, and enjoyed watching Edward's eyes light up as he took a sip. Since holding him in my arms was out of the question, I made small talk.

"So, Edward, what have you been doing these last few months?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "Oh, not much. I'm an attending now. Bella's eight months pregnant, you know, no big deal."

P...pre...pregnant?

"Excuse me?"

"I made attending." He smirked at me

"No…the…ah…other part."

"Oh, yes, Bella's pregnant. The little stinker wouldn't give us a view between its legs. It already has Bella's stubborn streak."

"And…ah…do you…I mean…is it…?" You haven't said that it's yours and you're ten times more stubborn. Am I going to be a father?

Edward spat out, "It's fucking _mine, _Jasper. Don't worry about it. You know how careful you are. It was the weekend before you left. The two of you weren't intimate in that way, if you recall."

His hostility towards me broke what little bit of my heart I had left. I was coming home to him, to Bella, to Alice... now they don't want me. He has a baby coming, they don't need me. Maybe I should just stay. I sighed as my eyes threatened to fill with tears.

Steaming bowls of miso soup were brought to us and I took a sip as Edward watched me. He sighed and then it was almost like a tension rippled between us. His fingers drummed on the table and I looked up into his eyes, green like cat eyes.

"Look, I'm really tired of this, Jasper. You said you love me. I love you. You left anyway, I dealt with it. Does it hurt? Yes. Does it matter? No. Because, no matter what I do, no matter what I say, you won't come home. Not yet. You have other things to deal with."

I watched in horror, in shock, as he pulled my ring off. I am coming home! My mind screamed but I couldn't form the words, paralyzed with what this meant. He was leaving me. I was right, I'm not worth it.

"One little ring. It holds so much power. But why? Why does it?" Our eyes met and I saw such pain in his that I wanted to cry. "I never saw you as a master, not really. You never saw me as a sub. I loved you, wanted you, enjoyed the pain and the pleasure you gave me, but I never really saw you as a lord over me, not once I got well enough to realize what we were doing. Not once I realized I'm stronger than you. Physically, mentally…Jasper…I love you, man. I really do. But you're completely fucked up. I hope you realize that."

I do, that's why I was getting better for you. I wanted to come home whole. I wanted to be strong and worthy of all the pain I caused. It's all lost to me now. He should have let Master kill me. Edward slid the ring across to me and I felt a part of my soul break. It was too much. I wasn't strong enough to take this. It would all end tonight. I'm sorry, Alice. I'll just disappear, it's easier that way.

"I don't need this anymore, Jasper and neither do you. Go finish this fucked up mess, get your head on straight and come back to us. Come home to us for good."

Come home? That's what I've been trying to do. He wants me to come home, to them?

I was on my feet running after him, but I hadn't been keeping up with my runs, too busy with shutting down a slave ring empire, and he had. He was already in a cab when I made it to the glass doors. I pounded against them, the glass rattling in the frame.

"Master, you're making a scene. Let's go upstairs."

"No. Call the airport. I want my jet readied by the time I arrive. Landing at Sea-Tac International. Call Emily if you need anything else. I... I have to go."

She pushed my briefcase into my hand. "I know. Be well, Master."

She bowed to me before shoving me through the doors.

There was a traffic jam ahead and I could see several taxis stopped as they waited for their turn around the corner. If I run... I didn't complete the thought, I just took off in my expensive silk suit, the pants no doubt ruined by the puddles I ran through. It was still misting, the rain moving inland, and my hair was curling around my face.

I reached the traffic jam and dodged slowly moving cars, ignoring the drivers' protests. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Edward!"

I looked in all of the cars around me and was met by dark hair and eyes, not those of my beloved. I had to find him. Fear rushed through me. I wouldn't make it in time. He thinks I delayed coming home because I wanted to stay in Italy. I've got to set things straight.

"Edward! Where the fuck are you?!" I screamed out into the darkening sky.

My cellphone began to chime with his ringtone. "Where the hell are you, dammit."

"In front of the bus at the light."

I ran, fumbling for my phone as it fell through my fingers. I didn't stop to pick it up, I just kept going. The light changed and I heard the bus's engine begin to rev. I wasn't going to make it in time. My feet pounded on the asphalt as I wove my way back to the sidewalk and continued to run.

I reached the crosswalk just as they rounded the corner. Edward's pale hand pressed against the glass and the car was gone from my sight.

"Matte! Matte!" I yelled 'wait' at each car that went by until finally one of the taxis slowed to a stop. His light was green, on night rates, but I didn't care.

"Kuukou made onegai shimasu. Hayakushite-kudasai." (**Take me to the airport, hurry please.)

I pulled out my wallet and grabbed the remaining cash and threw it into the front seat. It was easily eight times what the fare would be. The driver cut back into traffic with a nod, his eyes casting glances as the money on the seat next to him.

I caught sight of the bus several blocks ahead and pointed it out to him. He tried to catch up but a light halted his efforts. The Volturi jet, now mine, was in a private international strip but Edward would not know that. I had the driver drop me at the International Terminal. I could easily look over the heads of most the travelers, looking for that glimpse of auburn in amidst shades of dark brown, black, and the occasional pink or blue.

"Jazz!"

I heard his voice from a distance and started my apologies as I moved against the flow of several passengers just coming off a bus. I rounded a support pillar and there he was. His suit jacket was off and over his arm, his hair a disheveled mess, and his eyes were slightly red from tears.

I ran to him, folding my arms around him, my briefcase slapping against his back.

"Sorry."

He shook his head and pulled me tightly against him. "You listened."

"And you jumped the gun. I was coming home in a few weeks. It is over."

Edward leaned back, his eyes searching my face. "It's over?"

I nodded. "The compound is being sold off as a museum. I gave an acquaintance the remaining _staff members_ who were not ready for finding other jobs. Eleazar has the others at home. My plan was to be home by the end of the month. But then you said that Alice made you come and I thought you didn't want me anymore."

Edward's eyes filled with tears and he buried his face in my neck. "I'll always want you, Master of my heart. I need you and the Mistress to keep me in line."

"And Alice?"

He nodded. "And your damn meddling Alice."

I tucked my face into his neck and inhaled the warm musky scent that was _my_ Edward. "Jet. Now."

He looked up at me in confusion. "Fuck the regular airplanes, you're coming with me, now. We're going home in style, baby."

~*~

"This is yours?" His eyes were wide as I gave him the tour once we were up in the air.

"Uh, yeah, job perk. I've kinda grown attached to it though and am keeping it."

I followed Edward back into the bedroom portion and he looked at the bed. "I suppose that bed has a lot of memories."

I shrugged. "It's new; I didn't want Ma... Aro's bed in here. If you're asking about me, I haven't had sex with anyone since you and I were last together with Bella."

He looked at me with shock. "You haven't?"

"You, Bella, and Alice are the only people I want. I don't even know if anything still works down there. Outside of the random shower wank, I haven't gotten off since I left. I haven't had any interest."

I found myself hitting the bed, hard, as Edward lunged at me. We collapsed in a pile of giggles as he kissed me. Our teeth smashed together as we sank into the mattress, making our laughter come out from hands held over our mouths. When the pain subsided, I kissed him again.

His tongue thrust between my lips as his hand slid between my legs. The warmth of his hand on my cock was torture. Edward squeezed me lightly.

"I think you're interested now." His words were mumbled against my lips, his tongue barely leave my mouth long enough to speak.

I rolled us until I was on top and his hands came up to my buttons and began fumbling to undo them. "Do you have more shirts here?"

I looked over to the closet and nodded. Edward's fingers folded around the lapels of my shirt and rent the button placket in two. His eyes dropped from my face to my chest and then his hands came up to touch.

He ran his fingers over my now smooth skin in disbelief. "How? When?"

"The past six months, roughly... I wasn't going to come home until they had all healed. I still have two larger spots on my back to be finished. The deeper spaces will probably take another surgery."

Edward pulled my shirt my arms and flipped us so that he was sitting across my hips. His fingers explored the silky skin, tracing the pale pink edges. When he lowered his tongue to them, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Heat, pleasure, wetness, and then.. oh God- his teeth... There were so many sensations running through me at his touch. Edward moved off of me and began tugging until I turned to lie on my stomach. His fingers, followed by his lips, kissed my back. There was still a faint line from the "A" and one of my first lashings, but the rest were now smoother and less visable.

"This will take some getting used to. Now you're as smooth as Bella. I won't know who I've grabbed in the middle of the night." His hands drifted down to my ass and squeezed, earning a groan that made him chuckle.

"Oh, I think you'll know." I rolled over within the confines of his arms which were pressed down on either side of me. Pulling him down on top of me, I could feel the hard contour of his cock where it pushed into my hip.

His mouth teased mine, his tongue flitting against my lips, leaving just as I opened to him. He was playful, loving, and everything I needed. "I love you," I whispered against his mouth.

Edward smiled and leaned up to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt and then pulled it up over his head. I arched up into him and teasingly bit at one nipple and he sighed, his hands coming back to rest in my hair.

"I've missed this, Jazz. I love you. I want you, now."

I nodded and moved my hands to his belt, pulled the leather through the buckle, and then lowered the zipper. His cock sprang free. I raised an eyebrow as I smiled at him.

"Megami. She insisted that I skip the underwear, just in case."

I shoved his pants down his legs until he stood to step out of them. I already had my zipper undone as he reached to pull them off me. He covered my body with his own as soon as we were both naked, savoring the skin-to-skin contact.

"You're never fucking leaving again. Got me?" Edward growled against my neck before nipping at my skin.

"Yes, Master," I replied teasingly.

"Master? Hmm... I could get used to that."

I lifted my hips up against him, our cocks grinding against one another. While our bodies rocked harder and faster against each other, our eyes and lips were loving. His lips caressed mine, our tongues gliding against each other. Eyelids fluttered open and closed, green eyes meeting blue, lashes brushing against cheeks.

"Edward, make love to me."

He moved off of me, lying back against the pillows. I shook my head and his eyebrows furrowed infinitesimally. "I want you inside of me, Edward." I unlatched the drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a condom and lubricant. He looked at me, questions in his eyes.

"Just because I haven't, doesn't mean Eleazar hasn't," I said on a laugh.

I opened the condom and slid it down over his shaft after taking a quick lick at the precum beading up on his slit. His hips bucked up and I stroked him a few times before switching places with him. Edward reached for the lube, coated the condom and then gently worked some into me. He wiped his hand off on the duvet cover before leaning over me.

Edward pressed his cock against me and we both let out a groan as the head slid inside. It hurt, a good hurt, but uncomfortable at first.

"You're even tighter than last time."

I nodded. "The Master of Volterra typically isn't taken from behind."

Edward kissed me softly. "I'd take all those memories away if I could." Tears fell down his cheeks and one landed on my nose before he kissed it away. His hand moved between us to cup my cock, stroking it.

"I wouldn't want you to. They made me who I am, good or bad, they're a part of me, just like my love for you."

Our words stopped as he moved within me, a dance between our bodies as we arched together and drew apart. I clung to his back, a sheen of sweat making him hard to grip. His head fell forward onto my shoulder as he grunted through each thrust, shorter ones now as we got closer.

Edward's hand pulled harder and the combined sensations of his cock inside me and his fingers sliding along my shaft pushed me higher. "Come for me, Jasper. Let it all go and just be here with me. Show me that I can still make you feel better than anyone else."

I felt as if I was exploding. All of the pain that was hidden within me, all the emotional scars, were obliterated by the love I felt for and from Edward. He groaned and withdrew from me as I climaxed around him. Edward continued to stroke my cock as I came, milking the last of my seed from me.

"I'm not done yet. Can you stand up?"

I tried to move my legs but found they couldn't even bear my weight to shift me over. Edward looked over his shoulder at the two large rings mounted to the paneling.

"That's fine, you can hang onto those. I'm sure that was why they were installed."

He lifted me as if I weighed nothing, and honestly, I had probably lost twenty pounds in my stay overseas. I was too busy to eat and when I did have time, I wasn't hungry. I grasped the rings with the padded finger grooves and lifted my weight up on them to wrap my legs around him.

Edward supported me with a hand around my waist, the other positioning his cock before he moved to thrust into me again. My legs tightened around him and his now free hand ran up and down my thigh. He was panting with each thrust, groaning as I used the rings to raise and lower myself upon him.

"You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good."

I grunted in agreement with him, his hips slapping against me now. From the stretched position, my head was higher than his, and I could watch his angelic face as he thrust into me. No, he's no longer an angel. He fell to save me, my dark salvation.

Edward looked up at me, his eyes darkened with lust and he smiled at me, warm and tenderly, before closing his eyes to rest his head on my chest. "So close, I'm so close."

I released one of the rings and stroked his face, my fingers gently tugging at a lock of hair, gliding over his strong shoulders, and down an arm.

"I love you, Edward. Love me, Edward. Fill me."

He growled into my chest and I felt his cock harden even further, swelling inside of me, as his body shook. I continued my gentle caress as he relaxed. He whispered, "let go of the ring, Jazzy," into my chest and began staggering backwards until we fell on the bed. He slipped out of me along the way and reached down to pull off the condom, tied a knot in the end, and then tossed it into the garbage canister.

We pulled the blanket up over us and I slept curled up in his arms, his fingers trailing up and down my spine on occasion. We woke a few times during the flight across the Atlantic and made love again, switching roles as we pleased. Other times, we awoke and just lay there quietly, absorbing one another in our gazes. He whispered more about Bella and their baby, his fears of becoming a father, and how they want me to be the child's godfather. We cried at times, silent tears leaking out a few at a time before we kissed them away.

In the evening, the pilot announced that we needed to return to the chairs soon and we reluctantly let go of one another long enough to use the bathroom and dress. We stopped in New York to refuel and we went into the airport for food while the pilot took a nap. Edward pulled me into the handicapped stall of a public restroom and proceeded to blow me like a born cock-sucker.

We laughed like love-struck fools as we ran through the terminal, following our noses to food. After a year of pain for both of us, we were finally free to love. Neither of us could wait to get home to our other loves. Edward called them from his cellphone while we ate; I could hear their squeals from across the table. He handed the phone to me, mouthing 'Bella' as I put it up to my ear.

"Well, hello there, little mama. How's the baby bakin' business goin'?"

After much excitement from both women and the promise that we'd be in later tonight, they let us go to make arrangements for Emmett to come pick us up. Alice didn't want to leave Bella alone, with only a few weeks left to go in the pregnancy, and Rose was busy with their own little Sage.

Our flight to Sea-Tac was not spent in bed but we did sit as closely as possible on the couches in the front. Edward asked more details about what all I'd done in my time in Italy, and I told him everything, down to the letter I'd found from Aro's master.

His fists clenched and then relaxed. "But it's over now. You're coming home?"

His words were meant to be a statement but came out as a question. "My home is with Alice, Bella, and you. I will have more trips to make. The subs are still my responsibility, I need to ensure they are all put back out into the real world with a smooth adjustment. But, I'm back. I am not that monster anymore."

Edward nodded and stroked my hair. "Just so you know, now that you're back and all, Alice threw out all of your clothes."

* * *

**A/N:**

_**forgive kitty if the translation isn't exactly right, she hasn't had to speak Japanese in quite a while._

**You could finish the story this week.**

**ch 41: Monday** if we get 175 reviews on chapter 40  
**ch 42: Tuesday ** if we get 200 reviews on chapter 41  
**ch 43: Wednesday** if we get 225 reviews on chapter 42  
**ch 44: Thursday** if we get 250 reviews on chapter 43  
**  
Let's send this story out with a bang. Otherwise, chapter 41 will show up in your inboxes Wednesday night/Thursday morning and we'll resume our original posting schedule, your decision.  
**

**Also, in appreciation/incentive, ala TFR, for every 1000 reviews upon the posting of the final chapter (44) we'll write an outtake. Do you really want to know what happened between Carlisle and Jasper? Or perhaps a Bella/Alice scene is more your taste... We'll put up a poll and the top outtakes will be written in order of the number of votes.  
**


	41. Chapter 41: Reunions and Introductions

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Dark Salvation**

**AN: Yay! 175 reviews came in and I am posting right away. See, that wasn't so hard and you didn't have to wait until next Saturday for this chapter. In response to a PM. We are not holding them hostage. That would imply that we aren't going to post them until we received x number of reviews. We will post them on our original posting schedule, weekly, or when we received the requested #, whichever comes first. **

**Also, Edward does NOT love Jasper more than he loves Bella. He's been separated from Jasper for 8 months with no real contact. If you were separated from your significant other for that period of time, wouldn't you be glad to see them and have a rather involved reunion? We can separate Bella and Edward for a year just so you can see their reunion if you'd rather have that than the following chapter. Just let us know. :)  
**

**Edward POV (chapter 41)**

**

* * *

  
**

It was unbelievable…just like it had always been. To have my other love back in my arms…it was indescribable. We slept, snuggled together on the large bed. We would wake on occasion and talk.

He told me of how he managed to free the slaves, though, a few stayed on, some just couldn't be mainstreamed…and I, in turn, told him about Bella, how wonderfully beautiful she was, round with my child, and how terribly afraid I was that I would screw this up.

He whispered soft words in my ear as I cried out my fears, and then made sweet love to me. This was how it was supposed to be. Him, me, Bella, Alice, the four of us, interconnecting, weaving in and out of each other's lives…

He slept through our pit stop in Italy, and it was all I could do not to shiver as I tightened my grip on him. So much hurt, so many horrid things had happened to him here. I wished that he would never have to return here, but I knew that wish was in vain. He would have to come back on occasion. There were still subs around, still people under him that had to be monitored, looked after, but in between times, he would know how much we loved him.

"Would you be the baby's godfather?" I asked him after he awoke, somewhere over the ocean, as we snuggled together.

"What?"

I smiled. "I love you, Bella loves you, though, I have the feeling she'll want to smack you upside your head, as she's been threatening to do, but we both want you to be the baby's godfather."

"Edward…I…I can't…"

I put my finger over his lips. "No. You are not allowed to use the word, 'can't', Jasper. It no longer exists. You're your own master, you _can _do…anything you like."

He smiled at me. "I am, hmm?"

I grinned and pushed him down, hovering over him once more. "Yes. Unless it's for fun and games, no one dominates you any more."

I felt his cock twitch, and mine did in response. "I don't know…I rather like you dominating me, Edward."

I let out a growl and bit his neck gently as his hand closed around me. I moaned and he whispered, "Show me, Edward. Show me how you can dominate me. I'd willingly be your slave…forever."

"No, not slave, lover, friend," I panted.

There were tears in his eyes once more. I kissed them away and gasped in surprise as I felt the condom roll onto me. "Again?" I asked.

He smiled. "I love you. I need you. Please?"

I moaned and slipped into him. He was already stretched wide for me, but I felt his muscles clamp down, sucking me in. I gripped his shoulders as his arms wrapped around me, tugging me to him. I could feel his cock, hard, seeping precum between us, and I reached a hand down to grasp him.

"Edward…" He cried. I kissed him as we rocked, silencing him. No words had to be said.

We moved together slowly, softly, making love, rather than a frenzied fuck, taking our time to kiss and sigh and pant and moan and hands roamed. I pulled out of him and he looked at me in surprise, but that was before I smirked and dropped down to take him in my mouth.

"FUCK!" He cried as his hands fisted in my hair. "Edward…oh…more…please…"

As if I'd let go…I thought as I continued to suckle him. I took him right to the brink, I could _feel _his orgasm start, but I pulled away and slammed into him once more.

He let out a howl of relief and covered us both in his cum. My head fell to his shoulder and I felt him kissing my ear. "I love you," he whispered.

I looked into his eyes. They were brimming with tears again, as were mine. I smiled. "I love you too, Jasper."

"Forever?" He asked softly, almost shyly.

I nodded. "Forever."

When darkness began to descend, the pilot announced that we needed to return to our seats and we reluctantly let go of one another long enough to use the bathroom and dress.

We made a pit stop in New York to refuel and we went into the airport for something to eat while the pilot took a nap. We walked around LaGuardia and a brilliant idea came to my mind. "I need to…" I said, gesturing toward the bathroom.

Jasper grinned. "Okay. I'll just wait here."

I shot him a look and pulled him inside.

"Edward, what are you…" But he trailed off as I led him into the handicapped stall, flicked the door locked, shoved him into the wall, and sucked him off.

I stood after I tucked him into his pants and smirked.

"Holy God…Edward…you really are a natural at that."

I laughed and pulled him back out into the hallway, my stomach rumbling. We never did get dinner, however long ago that was. I saw the familiar golden arches and thought, 'why not?' and led him to the McDonalds.

"Edward! You're being bad?" He asked me as we got in line.

I grinned. "I think after the marathon sex, I can afford to eat some junk, don't you?"

He nodded and we ordered fish fillet sandwiches, southern chicken sandwiches, a ton of fries, myself, a giant chocolate milkshake, and Jasper, the biggest sweet tea they had. We sat there eating, holding hands across the table, not giving a right good shit _who _saw or what they thought.

I smiled at him as we finished and I said, "Want to have some fun?"

His brows knit but I pulled out my phone. He smiled and nodded. I dialed my home number, sure that's where they would be, and waited for one of our girls to pick up. "Hello?"

My smile grew. "Hey, Ali."

"EDWARD! Oh my God, let me put you on speakerphone…" I heard her rattling around before she said, "You've got us!"

"Hey, girls! How are you? How's the baby?"

"We're fine." Bella said. "I'm ready to have this baby, though."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, love. It won't be much longer, I promise."

"You'd better hope so, Edward. I don't want to be as ugly to you as Rose was when she had Sage."

I shuddered. Emmett had told me horror stories. "I'm sure everything will work out. I promise."

"I miss you. When are you coming home?"

I thought a moment. "Give me just a sec, okay?" I handed the phone to Jasper. 'Bella,' I mouthed as he put the phone up to his ear.

His smile was blinding. "Well, hello there, little mama. How's the baby bakin' business goin'?"

I could hear them squealing, leading to a lot of questions as to where, when, how, and Jasper promised to explain everything once we got home. He handed me back the phone and I asked them if Emmett could come pick us up. I knew Alice wouldn't want to leave Bella for much of anything, and Rose couldn't do it. And…well, I wasn't exactly comfortable asking Mom or Dad to do it. They told us they'd call him right then.

Our trip to Sea-Tac wasn't spent in bed, but we did sit as closely as possible on the couches in the front, my head on his shoulder, and then, his on mine before he ducked down and gave me one of the best blowjobs I'd had in recent history. After I was sated once more, I asked him more about what had happened in Italy. And to my surprise, Jasper told me everything.

My fists clenched at the thoughts of what could have happened had I not killed Aro. Jasper would have been stuck in that life forever. I forced myself to relax. "But it's over now. You're coming home?"

He took my hand and squeezed it. "My home is with Alice, Bella, and you. I will have more trips to make. The subs are still my responsibility. I need to ensure they are all put back out into the real world with a smooth adjustment. But, I'm back. I am not that monster anymore."

I nodded and stroked his hair as he settled next to me again. Just then, a thought popped into my head. He needed to be warned. "Just so you know, now that you're back and all, Alice threw out all of your clothes."

He looked at me in surprise and laughed. "That sounds like my Alice…"

I smiled. "I'm so glad you're coming back. It's all I can do to live with the two of them…"

"Live with them?"

"Oh. Right. You don't know…"

"Don't know what, Edward?"

I thought of how best to put it. "Well, that…that weekend, before you left? Well…it kind of, um…led to Alice and Bella growing closer…"

"They're lovers?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes."

"And this doesn't bother you?"

I thought a moment. I might as well be honest. "In the beginning it did, but then I got used to it. Now, I never know if I'm going to find them cooking, or find them having sex in bed. It makes coming home in the evenings a contact sport."

He laughed again. "So, is Alice living with you?"

I shook my head. "No, she lives in your house. But she spends a lot of time over with us, more so now that Bella is so far along in her pregnancy. Alice…she gets lonely…" I trailed off as I saw the sadness enter Jasper's eyes again. "Shhh, don't cry." I whispered.

"I can't help it. I left you, abandoned you all…" His cries grew harder and I pulled him to me tighter.

"Shhh, you left to fix yourself, to get well, there's nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all." I kissed the top of his head. "They're so excited to have you back, we all are."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry…" His cries turned into sobs, shaking us both and I just hugged him until he calmed down.

"It's over now, Jasper. You're home." And to prove my point, and damn if it wasn't perfect timing, the captain came over the intercom telling us to put on our seatbelts. Jasper straightened and sniffled just slightly before he kissed my lips and slipped on his seatbelt. I did the same, and finally, we set down. Home. We were home.

We stepped out of the plane to, surprise, rain. We were on a private runway. I looked around, surprised to find Emmett in his jeep, waiting. How did he know where to come? "Alice," I said low under my breath.

Jasper smiled. "No secrets, right?" We'd decided to not keep our relationship a secret from our family. The public didn't exactly need to know, but our family was fair game. Besides, Emmett…he was smarter than I gave him credit for.

I nodded. "No secrets."

He grinned and grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. I smiled and repeated the gesture. We walked to Emmett, who rolled his eyes. "Look, guys, I love watching some guy on guy porn, but not when one is my brother, okay?"

Jasper and I looked at each other and laughed. Jasper shook Emmett's hand. "Em, good to see you again."

Emmett nodded. "You too, Jazz-man. You gonna keep him on the straight and narrow now?"

Jasper looked at me and winked. "I make no promises."

Emmett nodded. "Good. He's been a stick in the mud too long."

I flipped him off and Jasper just laughed. "Not to worry, I won't let him be a stick in the mud anymore. Scouts honor."

The ride back was nice. Emmett kept up most of the conversation and I just listened to him going on and on about Sage and all the things he was doing now. I smiled as Jasper asked him a few questions. It felt as if everything in the world was right.

"We're here." Emmett said, jarring me out of a sleep I hadn't realized I'd dropped into.

"Thanks, Em." I said, yawning and stretching from the back seat.

He shrugged. "Look, I can hold off Mom for a few days, but you're going to have to make up some kind of excuse as to why Jasper's here or whatever."

I grasped Jasper's hand. "We love each other. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I are all in love. It's…complicated."

He shrugged. "Nah, it's not, really. Ro and I understand that."

"Y-you do?" I asked.

He grinned. "I'll explain it to you some time." And just like that, I remembered the conversation we had, or well, the comment he made about 'from one bisexual to another'. Hmm. I guess so. I'd forgotten it.

I stepped from the jeep and found Jasper staring at my house. "Jazz?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled. "I'm perfect, Edward. I just can't believe I'm finally…that we're finally…"

I smiled and kissed his lips. "Come on, let's go see our girls. Thanks, Em!" I called to the jeep.

He gave us one quick beep and we made our way to the door. I saw the door open before Alice ran out and jumped Jasper. I stood and smiled, watching them for a second as he began kissing all over her face, before I made my way inside. I found Bella settled on the couch, knitting. Why she took up knitting was beyond me. She wasn't that good at it. Not that I'd tell her that…I dropped down next to her on the sofa, pulling her close and kissing her softly. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you."

She smiled. "I'm so glad to have you home."

I rubbed her stomach and felt the baby kick. "Hi, little one, I missed you too." It bumped my hand again. I kissed her stomach and trailed up her body. "Bella…" I whimpered.

"Edward…" She moaned, her arms going around my neck. I helped her up and moved to the door.

"Hey!" I called out to the couple making out in my lawn. Jasper had her in his arms and Alice's legs were wrapped around his waist as he devoured her mouth. They broke apart and I grinned. "I'm going up to ravage my beautiful wife. Feel free to use the guest room, okay? There's a queen sized bed in there."

Jasper's eyes met mine and I knew, he needed alone time with Alice as much as I did with Bella. Jasper and I had already had our 'welcome home' loving. Now it was time for our women to get the same treatment. I gave him a nod, and he did me, before I turned back and helped Bella up the stairs so I could love her gently the rest of the night.

* * *

**Alice POV **

I was a nervous wreck. Why, I'm not sure. I mean…I've been desperate for Jasper to come home for months now. I knew he had things to do, but then, when I heard his voice, when I knew Edward was bringing him home…I was fluttering around like I was on speed or something.

"Alice, will you quit pacing? You're wearing a hole in my nice new carpet." Bella teased.

I rolled my eyes. "First off, thank _God _you changed that crappy carpet, and second, I can't wear a hole in it. Will you relax?"

"If I do, will you?" Bella asked warily.

I stuck my tongue out at her and she giggled. "Ali, just relax. He'll be here soon."

"What if…" I bit my lip. "What if he…" I couldn't say it. I couldn't say what I felt. What if he didn't want me? What if he only wanted Edward? What if I could never be an equal in this relationship? I'd die. It was hard enough when I realized that one day didn't get me pregnant, then, when I found out Bella _was _pregnant…I was terribly jealous, wondering if it was Jasper's until I heard Bella telling Edward that logistically it was impossible for it to have been Jasper's. That made me feel marginally better, but still, it hurt to have your best friend, your lover, experiencing something you wondered if you'd ever have.

I hadn't realized Bella had gotten up off the couch until she grasped me in a hug. "Shhh, don't, Ali. He'll be so excited. I'll bet he won't be able to stop himself from ravaging you when he sees you."

"What if it isn't me he loves enough? What if it's just Edward?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I never want to hear you say that again, Alice. Jasper loves _you. _He wants _you. _Granted, he wants Edward, but it's no different from what we have now, already."

I smiled. I hadn't really considered being in a relationship with a woman, sure, I enjoyed playing, but actually being _with _someone the way I was now connected with Bella…it was as if she had healed the parts of me Jasper's leaving the first time had done to me. Now, if I could just get Jasper back here…Suddenly we heard Emmett's huge jeep pull up. I suddenly felt sick and let out a small moan. "Oh, shit. Bella…"

"Shush." She said. "Go, greet them. I've got to sit back down. This kid's gotta be a soccer player."

I giggled and turned for the door when I felt a swat to my ass. I turned back to look at her. She grinned. "For luck." She said simply as she sank back onto the couch. I swallowed hard and walked to the door, swinging it wide.

And there he was. I looked at him, his eyes met mine and I ran to him. His arms opened wide and he took me in. My lips were all over him as his were on me. I breathed in his scent. He smelled so good…better than my memory remembered. His body felt right under my hands, too skinny, but the food Bella and I cooked could fatten him up just a little bit, back to a healthier weight.

We stood back, just staring at each other for an eternity. "Alice…" He whispered.

"Jasper…" I said back.

His hand traveled to my face, and I closed my eyes against his touch. "I'm so glad you're home."

"For good, Ali, I swear, for good."

My eyes popped open and I squealed as I jumped into his arms. My arms snaked around his neck and his large hands grasped my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Do you mean it?"

"Forever, Ali-cat. You're mine and I'm not letting you go again." His lips descended to mine and I was once more lost in my Jasper.

We were broken out of our reverie by Edward. "Hey!" Our mouths left one another and we saw him grinning. "I'm going up to ravage my beautiful wife. Feel free to use the guest room, okay? There's a queen sized bed in there."

Jasper's eyes left mine to meet Edward's. They had a silent conversation before I heard Edward leave. "What do you say, Alice?"

"I don't care where we are as long as you're with me, Jasper. I'd go to the ends of the earth to be with you."

He groaned and gripped me tighter. "I can't wait to be with you, Ali-love. I need you now."

I moaned into his mouth as I kissed him again. "Okay. Besides, Bella and I can get up and make you a breakfast for a king for your first day back…"

He shook his head. "I don't want anything but you three. That's all I need."

I smirked. "Then, I guess you'll get the three of _us _for breakfast in the morning."

He laughed lightly and kissed me again, carrying me up the steps. "My favorite treat."

* * *

**Edward POV**

"AHHHHH! I hate you, Edward! WHERE ARE YOU???"

Shit…I could hear her screaming as I ran down the hall. I'd been in the middle of a laparoscopic cholecystectomy when they called me and said Bella had gone into labor. She wasn't due for two more weeks, but apparently the kid was as impatient as I was.

I saw Alice coming down the hall, angry face on. "Don't start, Ali. Where's Jasper?"

She smiled at the mention of his name. "He's on his way. He had to finish with a patient too."

Things had finally fallen into place. Jasper and Alice were living together at the lake house, though; they had been over most nights. Jasper and I had what we liked to call a 'date' night every Friday night, and Bella and Alice were doing the same. We had already decided that we would continue once the baby was born, but make it twice a week so we could take the baby with us one night, or stay in the one night so that Bella could have a break from it. I was terrified of becoming a father, but after everything that had happened in the past year, I was more than willing to give it a try, and I was desperate to know what my child was.

I burst into the door. "Bella! I'm here!"

"Finally!" She screamed at me, but then tears poured down her face as she reached for me. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it!"

I chuckled. "I'm not likely to miss my firstborn's entrance into the world, sweetheart."

Her hand grasped mine and then tightened as she let out a growl again. Fuck. She had super-human pregnancy strength. "Darling," I said softly as the contraction passed. She looked at me. "Can you please try not to break my hands? They are, after all, what will keep the little one in diapers."

She shot me an evil glare. "I'll have you know Jake wants me to open a joint venture with him!" And then she screamed as another contraction hit.

Shit. They were close together now. Wait a minute… "Jake what?"

"Now is _not _the fucking time, Edward." Alice said from where she stood on the other side of the bed, patting Bella's sweaty forehead with a damp washcloth. "Can we discuss this later?"

I blew out a breath. Jake had become a thorn in my side since he and Bella decided they needed to 'spend more time together'. Apparently they had a lot in common and were best friends back in the day. Of course, I knew that, I just didn't like it. So now I was forced to go on double dates with him and had been sworn to do triple dates with him and his wife, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and myself. I was not what one would call a happy camper.

Bella let out another cry just as the doctor came in. "Okay, let's see how we're developing." He dipped under the sheet to examine Bella. "Well, you're almost there, Mrs. Cullen." He nodded to me. "She'll be going into transition soon. Be prepared."

I gulped but nodded. "Bella, love, you're doing splendidly…"

"Easy for you to say!" She shouted.

"Whoa…someone needs some good drugs in here." Jasper said as he popped his head in. He smiled. "Hey, little mama." He came over and kissed her damp forehead. "Do you want me to hit Edward in the balls for you?"

I just looked at him, my mouth gaping. "You know, if you do, that will only hurt _you _in the long run." I hissed at him.

He grinned. "No, not really. It wouldn't hurt me in the least."

I looked at him, wounded and he laughed. Fucker…I would get him back the next run we had. I'd fix him. Devious plots were running through my head before Bella let out another shout and she said, "Edward…I don't think I can do this."

I turned my attention back to her and kissed her softly. "Of course you can, love. You can do this. I have faith in you."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Bella. Now, let's bring this baby into the world, okay?"

She nodded and we turned to the doctor, who had just walked back in. He took another peek and said, "Okay, Bella, it's time."

The miracle…it was indescribable. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the corner, and just their presence seemed to calm Bella and I both. I watched my wonderful wife as she pushed and pushed, and before long, we heard the soft cries fill the room. "It's a boy," The doctor said.

I smiled and kissed Bella hard. "You did it, love, you did it."

She smiled and the doctor put the baby on her breast. She fingered his soft downy hair, which was an odd shade of bronze, just like mine. He already had Bella's heart shaped face, button nose, and cupid-bow mouth. "Hi, little one." She whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at her. I couldn't tell what color they were, not just yet, but I hoped they'd be her beautiful brown.

I didn't realize I was sobbing until Bella reached up to wipe away a tear. "_We_ did it, Edward. Us. We're all fixed."

I looked over at Jasper and back to Bella. She nodded. "Jazz, come here, meet your godson."

Jasper stood Alice up from his lap and walked over like he was walking on eggshells. I smiled at him. "Say hello to Whitley Andrew Cullen."

Jasper gasped in surprise. "Whitley?"

Bella smiled. "He was always going to be Whitley, whether you came home or not."

Tears were falling freely from Jasper's eyes as the nurse took Whit to be cleaned up. Once he was all clean, she brought him back over to me. I shook my head. "I think he needs to be held by his namesake."

The nurse nodded and handed him to Jasper. He held Whitley as if he were a ticking bomb. "What…? How do I?"

"Just like that," Bella instructed. She was already playing the part of a mother perfectly.

"Say 'cheese', Jasper." Alice said softly, her camera in hand.

He looked up in surprise, but nodded as she snapped a picture of him holding the baby. "Oh, that's perfect. You're going to make an excellent father."

He swallowed hard and looked at her. "F-father?"

She nodded. "I took the test this morning before Bella went into labor. It was positive."

"P-positive? We-we're going to have a baby too?"

She nodded and smiled uncertainly. Jasper handed me Whit and strode over to her, falling to his knees. He kissed her stomach softly. "I swear to you, I'll be everything that you need me to be, okay?" He was talking to her stomach, but then he looked up at her. "Alice, will you marry me?"

She swallowed hard and tears fell from her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, of course. A hundred times, yes, Jasper."

He stood and pulled her into a huge hug, lifting her small frame up. "Oh, God. We're going to need a bigger house…"

I smiled. "You know…I might have an idea about that."


	42. Epilogue 1: A World of Happiness

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Dark Salvation  
**

**AN: EPILOGUE 1: A World of Happiness  
**

**Edward POV**

**Ten years later**

**

* * *

  
**

I smiled as I made my way home. Oh, how life has changed in the past ten years. We now lived on the lake with Alice and Jasper. We had two separate houses, but they were connected by two screened in breezeways. One was in the common areas, where anyone could go, and the second connected to a hidden playroom we'd installed. It had some of the 'toys' we often liked to play with. Jasper had shown me some of Sakura's knots, and we found that Bella really enjoyed being tied up. Who knew?

Jasper's practice was booming and he had written a book about overcoming the perils of being taken as a slave into the human trafficking market. It was a best seller and he was helping countless people re-adapt to the world.

I was moving along, now I was one of the top surgeons in my field. I had even developed a few new products to aid us in our surgical procedures.

Bella and Alice both stayed home now with all of our kids except for the time Bella went in to the business she started with Jake. I hadn't been happy about it, but when Bella set her mind to something, who was I to say no? So, Wolf Whistle Café opened a year after Whit was born. She and Jake co-owned it, but they let Seth manage it, and he loved every minute of it. We even helped put him through chef school, or whatever you call it.

I pulled up into the drive and saw all the kids' toys littering the lawns. Our kids. Yes, they were all _ours. _They knew who their mother and father were, but we treated them all as if they were our own. Bella and I had Whitley, who was turning ten today, which was why I was hurrying home, Jasmine, who was six, and Alicia, who was two.

Jasper and Alice had been blessed with a set of twins the first time around, Anthony and Isadora, or Tony and Dory, as they preferred to be called. They were nine, and looked like miniature versions of Alice and Jasper respectively. They then had another son named Brandon, who was five.

I stepped into the house calling, "Hello?"

"Hi, Edward." Leo said as he came from the kitchen. Leo was…special. He had been brought back from Italy by Eleazar, who semi-mainstreamed him. Leo found that he loved the Dom/sub lifestyle as well as the quote, 'gay scene' Seattle had to offer. His words, not mine. He lived in an apartment in town, but often came back to Eleazar's for a weekend, and also became quite good friends with Alice and Bella. Now, he was here as often as he was at his job, which was doing the books for WWC and Chocolate Bells. He had a great head on his shoulders…and his working for Jake had led him to finding his own soulmate, Seth. Which probably meant…

"Hey! Edward!" Seth called cheerily as he also came out, wiping his hands on a dishcloth. I smiled. I still hadn't quite gotten over the fact when he admitted he had a crush on me. It was…flattering, really. He blushed and bumbled through it until I'd just hugged him to me and kissed his forehead. I could tell that he wanted…more from me, just as Leo wanted more from Jasper, but we had sworn to each other that what we had would remain between just us along with Bella and Alice. And it did. We felt no urge to go out and find anything else when we had everything here, in our home. Jasper still had to lord over some of the subs, and help Eleazar, but that, he tried to do sparingly, for he got no pleasure out of it anymore.

"Hi, guys. How's it going?"

"Great!" Seth said. "I just brought over Whit's cake. Jake and Leah said they and the kids would be over in an hour, but since I was closing up, I told them I'd bring the cake on over…"

Great. Jake. There was still something that bugged me about him. He was a nice enough guy…but I could tell he wanted in on what Jasper and I had with Bella, and that was a big 'hell no' from us. But it had been Alice that had straightened his ass out with a whap to his head and a threat to tell Leah, who, apparently could be _quite _the bitch when she wanted to be. He'd not mentioned it since, but still…I could see it in his eyes. Oh, he loved his wife, loved his kids, but I think he always wondered 'what if' and that was something we were going to let him ponder over for the rest of his life.

I followed my nose, along with Leo and Seth into the kitchen where Bella was fixing spaghetti, Whit's favorite. She was sipping a glass of wine and I stole it from her, sipping it before I dropped my lips to hers.

She sighed and my tongue teased her mouth until it opened for me. I plundered a bit and my hands wrapped around her, rubbing the globes of her ass. I heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to see Leo and Seth watching us. "Not that we mind," Leo said, "But everyone will be here very shortly."

Bella giggled. "Of course, thanks, Leo." She swatted my ass playfully. "Go find Jasper and the boys, see if you can attempt not to get into trouble."

I waggled my eyebrows and in my best Austin Powers impersonation, said, "Trouble's my _middle _name."

She shot me a look. "I thought that was 'danger'."

I shrugged. "It can be anything I want it to be. Do I make you horny, baby?"

She licked her lips and let out a little 'Mmm' sound. She grinned. "You know you do."

I winked at her. "Good." And I hurried off, listening for the sounds of battle. Just as I suspected, Jasper was in the kid's play room, engaged in a killer battle of some sort on one of our numerous video gaming systems. I smiled as I watched him. He still had nightmares on occasion, sometimes they were so bad, I was the only one that could calm him down, but it wasn't that often, and right now, he looked more like a teenager instead of the forty-something man he now was. He looked up when I came in and he grinned at me. "What's going on?"

I shrugged. "Not much. Where's Ali-cat?"

He grinned. "She's primping the girls. She gave up hope of Bella ever teaching your daughters to be little ladies, so she's taking it upon herself."

I rolled my eyes. "Yours is the one that's the tom-boy, Jasper."

He grinned as he thought about Dory. Alice had cried the day that Dory ripped her hair bow out and stomped it into the mud, promptly splashing her designer dress and ruining it. From then on, Dory had to do things her way. Oddly enough, that was a trait we saw from Alice, so she had no one to blame but herself. "That's true. At least Jasmine is making up for it."

"And Alicia just enjoys playing in the makeup." I said with grin of my own.

He nodded. "True…but she's only two, Edward."

"Too young to be in makeup. Alice will not make my daughters into pageant queens."

Jasper snorted. "I'd like to see you try to stop her."

I groaned. "Oh, God…I don't need this."

Just then, Whit looked up and saw me. "Daddy!" He said, running over to me. Tony and Brandon came over too, giving me big hugs as well.

"Hey, guys. How's it going? Is someone ready for a birthday party? Seth just got here with your cake…"

That was all it took for them to tear out of the room, heading toward the kitchen. "Don't bother your mother!" I yelled after him, but he, of course, didn't listen to me. They never did.

I flopped onto the sofa next to him and he grinned. "What?" I asked.

"I have you alone for a few minutes." His lips descended to mine and I groaned hungrily as his hands fisted in my hair.

His lips traveled to my neck and I said, "Jazz…ungh…God…how I'd love to continue this…but…"

He pulled away and smirked. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. "I know," He said smarmily. "I just wanted to get you hot and bothered so you could think of all the naughty things we're going to do to you tonight."

With that, he stood and walked out of the room. I adjusted my cock. Fuck.

~*~

Hours later, we were still cleaning up from the party. The kids had all passed out from the sugar rush and it was finally down to just Jasper, Bella, Alice and I. I picked up another paper cup that was hidden behind a picture frame and tossed it into the trash bag at my feet. "Who knew that our family could make this much of a mess?" I asked to no one in particular.

Bella let out an indignant snort. "Are you forgetting who your brother is, Edward? Please. Emmett could wreck the house all by himself, and that doesn't include Sage and Ashe. Those two boys could tear up an anvil."

Jasper laughed, as did Alice as they plopped down onto the couch where Bella was rubbing her feet. Alice took her feet and Jasper pulled Bella closer to start rubbing on her shoulders. She let out a little moan and my cock twitched.

"Uh…hmm…let's leave this mess." I said, trying to remain calm and not ravage my wife as I saw her 'ecstasy face'. "The kids are knocked out, the monitors are on, let's go have some fun in the playroom."

Three sets of eyebrows rose. I shot them all looks. "Look, I've been cockblocked all afternoon! Give me _something _here!"

Bella turned to smiled at Jasper, who nodded to Alice, who stood and sauntered to me. "So…what do you want?" She asked with a slight purr.

"You, Bella, Jasper, naked, at my disposal." I said with a little lip pout.

Bella grinned. "Hmm…someone wants to play Dom tonight, Jasper. What do you say?"

He chuckled. "Well, I say we let him play. What do you say, ladies? To the playroom?"

Bella stood and grasped my hand as Alice took the other. They led me down the hall and said, "Come, Master, your kingdom waits."

* * *

**A special author's note from Mistress Mischief**

_For those of you that wanted the__ fluffy, bunny, happy, joy-joy ending_...**this is the end of the line for you.** Please take off your seat belts and thank you for riding the DS train.** DO NOT READ FURTHER.**

For those of you that wanted the **total mindfuck**...please, strap on the helmets the attendants are passing out and tighten your seat belt.

You HAVE been warned. We will NOT listen to any whiny titty babies. You knew this was a mindfuck when you started it.** If you want to live in a world where everything is perfect, please do not read the next two chapters. **Thank you. And have a pleasant day.

**A note from your favorite kitty**

Oh, I'll listen to the whiny ones, my dear, but I'll just tell them "I freakin' told you so."

For those of you wanting the HEA, here you go, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. MM1 gagged at all the fluff as she wrote it.


	43. Chapter 43: Reality Bites

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit.**

**Dark Salvation, chapter 43: Reality Bites**

**AN: For those of you wanting a happily ever after for Jasper, stop reading now. Emmy-love and My name is Seren Dipity****, this chapter and the one following are not for you. Seren, you already said you are going to read it anyways, but you've been warned. :)**

** MajorWhitlock and Belward, you're gonna bitch no matter what, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**For those of you looking for the mind fuck- your journey starts now. I recommend reading chapter one again before continuing. The next chapter (44) is the epilogue to this and will have some info regarding the photo some of you have seen floating around Twilighted.  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

Leo's hand slid over my hip.

"I don't like how the bullet wound on his thigh is looking, Master Aro."

I heard flesh hitting flesh and winced. I was numb from pain and couldn't tell if Master had hit me or Leo. He was my handler, he didn't deserve to be hit.

"I didn't ask what you thought, slave."

I drifted back into my dream world where it didn't hurt anymore. I was floating in a sensory deprivation tank with that beautiful green-eyed young man Alice had a photo of in her wallet. She told me he was family but I hadn't gotten a chance to meet him yet. I was always too busy with work.

A ripple of pain pulled me from my happy visions of Alice, round with my child, walking barefoot on the grass as we looked out over the lake. It was a happy dream and would sustain me until I could get free.

Master Aro took the cat-o-nine tails from Leo and brought it down over my already swollen welts. I could feel the blood dripping from them. Fresh pain ripped through me and I screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Master. Mistress, I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just stop, please, Master!"

Aro paused and had Leo wipe up the blood with a wet cloth as he admired the work.

"That's how you properly punish a sub who has lied to his Master and Mistress." Aro turned from Leo, who was looking upon me with sad eyes, a slight shimmer of tears over the brown.

"Once you've healed up, you might make a good slave for my brothers and I back in Italy. That is, if you can gain Maria's trust first. She is a much more lenient master than you will find me. Did I strike you too strongly, slave?"

If I answer wrong, I'll just get more. If I answer right, I'll probably have more tomorrow anyways.

"Only as strong as you saw fit, Master." He laughed, pleased with my response.

"Oh, you're a good one, Jasper. You sense what your masters need and give it. I will enjoy breaking that spirit one day." Aro ordered that my punishment stop until my skin healed and then be sent back to Maria for inspection and further orders. He ran his hand over my ass when the medic stretched me out on his table and I could just feel the anticipation radiate from him. Escaping before his next visit to our compound was a necessity. I didn't want to be his bottom boy for the rest of my life, however short it may be.

Carlisle sprayed me with an anesthetic and began to stitch some of the deeper wounds, butterflying those that were shallow.

"Master did a real number on you, Jasper. I'm afraid you're going to scar despite my best efforts. I don't have the instruments I need to do a proper job, but I'll do what I can. My son is the real plastic surgeon. He can do anything with an improvised scalpel. If you get out of here, you look up McCarty-Cullen Medical Center in Seattle. Tell Emmett that Dr. C sent you. He'll leave your back smooth as a baby's without any cost."

I drifted off through his treatment and awoke at night. Leo was sitting beside me, holding my hand.

"Jasper, if you wake up, please know that I'm sorry I had to hurt you. Master would have done worse to me if I hadn't."

My hand flinched and he looked up at me.

"I know, Sir." Leo shook his head. "Leo. How bad off am I?"

He shrugged. "I've seen worse but not by much. Mistress is really upset and told Master he could do as he wished until you learned your lesson. Doctor C and I are worried about the wound you received in Mistress's chamber. It is starting to look infected but Mistress said we're not to waste any antibiotics on you. I saw Doctor C give you a small injection into your hip and I'm not sure what it was for. I'm hoping it will clear up the angry red lines growing around the wound. It's just not healing well, Jasper."

I thought back on the night in Mistress Maria's chamber.

"_You lied to me, Jasper. It isn't nice to come in here under false pretenses. You've been such a good sub. I bet you needed it. I bet you get off on me telling you what to do. Is that why you have a government job, pet? You like having someone tell you exactly what you need to do, day in and day out? I'm not fond of the government so I don't answer to them. Out there, you may be Jasper Whitlock, FBI, but here you're just my pet who has lied to me and needs to be punished." My jaw fell open._

"_Oh? You think I didn't know? Peter's friend Charlotte used to be Aro's slave until she ended up pregnant. After he had things taken care of, she was physically unable to submit to his desire for a few weeks upon doctor's order. He let her go with a small pension and we had her set up to watch for us. You think you're big enough to bring down the Volturi Brother's slave ring? I'm the best Domme they have and you thought you would get something past me. What world are you living in? This is Aro's world and you'd best learn to accept it. You will not get out of here alive, my pet." She snapped her fingers and Felix came back with a leash in hand. "Do not let them kill him, but make him scream. I want him to remember what happens when you cross your Mistress."_

"_Yes, Mistress Maria." Felix hooked the leash onto the collar. "Stand unless you wish to go down the stairs on your knees." I stood up and followed him from the room without giving her a second look._

_I pulled the leash free and ran from Felix the moment we were outside the door, heading straight for the fence. I could withstand some scratches from the wire if I outran the dogs. Sadly, I forgot about the gun and fire went through my leg. The bullet exited cleanly, leaving minimal visual damage, but the pain crippled me. Felix and Demetri, Aro's sons with Lady Sulpicia, carried me into the infirmary where Doctor Carlisle bandaged me up._

Ice cold water dripping down my face startled me from my memories. Leo wiped a cold rag down my face and chest, the water left trails of goosebumps in its wake as the drips ran down my sides to be absorbed into the sheet. He gave me a sheepish grin before rubbing the rag over me again.

"You're running a fever and this is the only way I can treat you. Mistress locked away all the over the counter medicines, so we can't even give you any more Tylenol without her key. Doctor C is with her now, pleading for some antibiotics. Master ordered another round of punishment tomorrow for you wasting the time of all the medical staff."

Leo and I both looked to the door as we heard a throat clear. "Leo, you know…you're not his sub."

Leo glared at James. "Excuse me?"

"You're not his sub. I am. Mistress assigned me to take care of Jasper. And I look after my master. You'd best get back to the handlers' room, Leo. Mistress will have you stripped and given a dose of your own whip if she hears what you've been up to in here."

Leo looked at me sadly and then left without a word. He shoved James back as he walked by and looked every bit the sulking spurned lover he was trying to be. James sauntered in, a pair of navy silk boxers rustling as he crossed the room to my bedside. "You aren't Mistress's favorite any longer, Jasper." He leaned over me, his lips closing upon mine, sucking at my lower lip as James' hand rested on my cock. "I bet I can make you forget all of your pain. Bella, come in."

He pulled back the sheet as the slim slip of a girl crawled into the room and stopped beside my bed. James curled one finger toward her, indicated for her to suck my cock with a mere point of his fingers. Bella stood and then lowered her head to let her lips settle over the shaft of my cock. Her tongue flicked over the sensitive skin and then Bella let her tongue stroke along the head, causing me to harden despite my lack of desire. I whimpered at the contact and she hummed around my cock.

James grabbed Bella by the hair, forcing her to take my length in all at once. "Don't you stop sucking his cock, Bella. If it's the fucking President of the United fucking States of America you are not to stop. If your own mother comes in here and sits down and stays a motherfucking hour, you are not to stop. If our Mistress comes in, you will not stop unless you are ordered not to. Understood?"

She made an "mmm-hmm" sound in her throat which caused a moan to vibrate through my chest. James grinned at the moan and reached up to stroke my cheek.

"Isn't she so much better than that Edward fellow you were dreaming about earlier? He must have been something to cause that wood you were sporting. You love your dream boy. Perhaps I should send you to your dreams permanently. Mistress wouldn't like that though. She doesn't like it when a sub harms another.

"I'm stronger than she thinks though. I'd kill you if I had the chance. Hell, I'd kill Carlisle for what his boy did to me. Did you know that the doc brought me here? His son fucked me and then dumped me, forcing me out onto the streets. Doctor Carlisle thought it would be better for me here than on the streets of Seattle where I could sully their good name."

"That's enough, James." Carlisle was holding my clipboard, looking in on the scene. I tried lifting my arms to shove Bella off of me but outside of her deeply reddened cheeks from blushing, she showed no signs of stopping and I was too weak to push her away.

"Come in, Carlisle." My voice was a harsh whisper.

"Maria wants you out of here and back in the kennel. She authorized me to give you a dose of a pain killer but that is all I could manage. I maxed out the daily dosage in a time delayed drug. It should help get you through the night. Bella, you can stop now."

Bella shook her head slightly, the motion taking me to the brink. My hips arched, setting off another round of pain through my leg and back. She began to cry and let go, curling up into a ball on the floor. James moved to strike her but Carlisle intervened.

"Isabella, go to my office and stay there. I'll have you work as my assistant the next few days until he cools down." His voice was the barest whisper as he calmed her down.

~*~

Maria called for me two weeks later when most of my injuries had healed, the deeper ones still scabbed over. The bullet wound had mostly closed over thanks to Doctor Carlisle's meticulous care and stolen doses of antibiotics that he'd grabbed when obtaining a pill for another sub with an infection.

I was bathed and had my pubic hair trimmed as she preferred; Leo had let it go while I was being punished. I was dressed in a pair of leather pants with a small opening in the front with a cock ring fitted to it. Bella, still blushing crimson when near me, allowed me to stroke myself until hard and then she rolled the ring down my shaft until the pants were snug against me. Demetri escorted me across the lawn to Maria's mansion and in through the patio doors.

We walked in to a glorious sight. Victoria was on her knees besides the bed, her full lips buried in Maria's pussy. If I hadn't been hard already, I would have been at that. Demetri shoved me down onto the ground beside the bed as he watched. At my present position I could see that he was just as enchanted by the show as I was. After Maria had climaxed for the second time, she pushed Victoria off and she landed in my lap, my cock protesting at the sudden jostling. I winced, there had been no sexual release in over five weeks. I was likely to burst with any further contact.

"Oh, my pet, you've returned. The pants I chose for you fit nicely. Don't you agree, pet?" She sat up, reaching to stroke her fingernails down the inside of my thigh.

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." I stared at my feet and focused on counting backwards from one hundred as her hand moved closer to the bulge of my balls. She dismissed Demetri and Victoria, and I let my mind fade back into the magical world I'd created.

Edward, Bella and I were wrapped up in my bed linens, our bodies at rest after a long night of love making. "Show me that you missed me, my pet." I ignored Maria's voice, pretending that I was burying my cock into Bella as I fucked my Mistress. She pulled me off balance and the chain from my bindings fell across her throat.

I instantly picking my arm back up. "My apologies, Mistress." I continued to thrust into her, expected Eleazar to have seen me nearly strangle Maria and send guards into to save her. The cock ring maintained my erection but prevented my orgasm and allowed me to work her up to three separate orgasms before I found an angle that had her moaning repeatedly.

Still no one came into the room. I dropped my arm down, the chain going around her neck. This time I wrapped it around her head and pulled, maintaining my thrusts as her cries of pleasure were slowly brought to a stop. She was still breathing, barely, when I spilled within her, a hoarse grunt leaving my chest.

If only I could kill her. Then I could go home to Edward. I could even take Bella with me. Alice would understand, wouldn't she? I had to ensure that Bella and Leo were safe. Eleazar would destroy them for me killing Maria. But maybe, just maybe, he really doesn't want to be here. He was so kind to me at first. He said that I'd be able to bring down the house of glass that Aro and Maria had created.

I fell atop Maria, tightening the chains even more until her heart stopped. Her eyes were half-lidded and already the color began to drain from her cheeks. I withdrew from her depths before she could turn cold and crawled around the bed, reaching beneath the rug for the key I'd hidden several weeks prior. I dragged the key with me to the bathroom where I cleaned myself off and tucked my dick inside my pants. I put a washrag between my skin and the access hole so that I didn't have to worry about finding new clothing. I used the key to remove my shackles and quietly set them down.

I slipped on Maria's thick bathrobe and left the bathroom on my knees again and went back to the bed. I checked once more for a pulse and found none. She was truly gone. I opened her wardrobe and pulled out two loaded guns, slipping them inside the waist band of my pants. I only had a few moments before Eleazar checked on the room and sounded the alarm. I fled down the hallway, the only guard asleep in a chair in front of the door leading to the back patio- the only door not guarded with Jane's electric toys. That was going to hurt but I'd stood up through it before.

I ran to the front door and felt the warning zap as I touched the door. I opened the door and stepped back, letting the buzz die down. When it had stopped I took a running leap through door, a siren starting as my body shook as if tasered on high.

It didn't end until blackness swallowed me. I could hear voices around me but could not make out the words. Occasionally, I heard Bella humming a song and gently washing my body. Other times, I felt myself lifted and my legs moved. I couldn't make my eyes open though. It was if I was drugged, just barely beyond full consciousness.

"James, how is he today?" I heard Mistress's voice from the other room. But, I killed her? She was laying there still as stone when I checked for a pulse.

"No, no. You're dead." My voice was muffled, the merest mumbling past my lips, but it was enough to start her rich laugh.

"Oh, my pet, it takes much more to kill me than that. Eleazar was watching and came in. He found my very weak pulse and with Carlisle's help, revived me. I'm quite alive, and you, my pet, are not. Until Aro comes for you, we're going to keep you sedated. I came in to administer your next dose once James reported you were beginning to stir."

I felt a warmth spread through my arm and drifted back into my imagined life with Edward. He was saving me from slipping into the darkness of Maria's world. My dream Edward would see me through until I was back in Alice's arms. I will get out of this.

~*~

I tried my best to remain still when consciousness came upon me again. "I can see your heart rate picking up, Jasper."

James was taunting me. Now I remember why I dreamed of killing him. I'd love to bludgeon his head into the dock repeatedly just for keeping me under with the sedative. Watching his eyes stare blindly from beneath the water's surface was filling me with a sense of calm as I waited for Maria to return with the next dosage.

"_I have to make sure he's dead, Jasper."_

_I watched, dumbly, as Edward felt James for a pulse. He did not respond but grabbed for the fishing pole I'd used and held James' body under the surface long past any chance for an air bubble to surface. He's gone. He is dead. _

"No, I am not. But you will be soon enough. I don't like hearing that you killed me, Jasper. You have been talking more than that sweet little Bella does in her sleep. So, you're going to drown me, _Master_?"

With James left to watch over me until my "master" arrives, I was beginning to understand why my subconscious had put James into the part as my assigned Submissive.

"You didn't even feel remorse for killing me, _Master_. Do you know how that made me feel? What would happen if I filled the syringe with air and then inserted that into your IV? Would you feel the physical equivalent of the emotional pain you have caused me?"

The only thing I felt was a low level of pressure on my face and then warmth when I tried to breathe. I smelled bleach and... feathers? A pillow. Trying to turn my face side to side resulted in him pushing the pillow down on my nose and mouth more firmly.

"James, stop! You will not hurt another of my pets, even if he has been a rather bad boy. Apologize to Jasper immediately. Jasper can't control his dreams. Show me that you forgive him."

I felt James' lips wrap around my cock, coaxing it to harden. The sedatives made me sluggish, even in that reaction, and it took him some work to get me hard. I didn't want him to, even when my mind put Edward's delicate face in place of James.

"No, it's not... You don't."

"Shh. Just feel, my pet. Jasper, let James make you feel good."

Edward leaned forward and nuzzled my cock, placing a thousand soft kisses along my shaft. His kisses were soft as the flutters of butterfly wings occasionally flicking his tongue across the head as I swelled at his touch. He took me into his mouth, still soft, and gently sucked while stroking with his lips and tongue. I stiffened with each pass of his lips until I was hard as rock from his ministrations.

In my dream world, Edward's hands cupped my buttocks, squeezing as he worked up and down my length. "Fuck, Edward. It's not right when..."

"You're right, Jasper. It isn't right to enjoy such a gift while you're dreaming of killing your mistress and another sub. It certainly isn't right to dream about someone else giving you a blow job when James is here offering his services. But I am Mistress here and decide what will and will not occur. Make him come, James."

I groaned as he hummed around me. One hand slid down my ass and thigh to the where the bed sheet covered me once again, traveling up to tease my entrance. His finger slid back and forth without pressure, making me want more, as his tongue fluttered deliciously along me, bringing my passions to a boil. I was going to come too soon. Fear filled me. I was worried what would happen once I burst. Would Maria kill me now?

"Come for me, Jasper."

Maria's voice filtered through my unconscious, the drugs wearing off enough that my eyes opened. Edward's green eyes faded out to James' blue looking up at me. I could see Maria beside my bed and she raked her nails across my chest, pinching my nipples. "I said come for me, Pet!"

I came with a gush down James' throat, my mind still locked on Edward..

"Fuck, Edward!" My throat burned with the effort to even get out that grunt.

"It's not Edward, pet. You're stuck here with your mistress. Didn't you miss me, Jasper? I've missed you. You were such a bad little pet wanting to kill my Jamey. Apologize to him."

My mouth didn't work as I tried to work up the saliva to say I was sorry. I looked at both of them, my eyes no doubt filled with fear as I worked furiously to try and speak again.

I felt a warm hand snake up my stomach and then grip my hand, hard. "Come back to me, Jasper. I'm here. Your memories can't hurt you here." I gave in to my Edward and let him take me back under. Or perhaps it was the syringe in Maria's hand that sent me back into my blissful dream.

My sleep was fitful and I awoke often to the darkened room, the beeping of the heart monitor was my only company. I tried to dream of my happier days with Alice. Instead, Edward's lovely visage was the only thing to come.

James awoke me while bathing me some number of days later. "Master Aro is here. He arrived an hour ago and is making his rounds. You need to look as good as possible. You've really wasted away here in the bed, though."

James pulled me up into a seated position and was shaving me when the door slammed open. Each time the razor stroked over my throat, I cringed. I was glad to have him set down the blade.

I could just barely turn my head to see Aro coming in, a black on black suit making him look rather sharp. His gaze took in the both of us and his eyes turned dark with his fury. I was thankful that it was directed at Maria who walked in behind him.

"Look what you've done! Look what you did to my lovely creation! You've broken him! It's all your fault, Maria! He was going to be my crowned jewel. Now I must find another. None of your slaves are good enough."

Aro came forward and almost lovingly caressed my cheek. "My poor Jasper, they broke my toy. Has James been threatening you? You seemed scared of him having the blade at your neck."

"Send in Jasper's handler."

James let go of me and it was only Aro's arm that suddenly wrapped around my shoulders that kept me from falling over onto the floor. "I'll take you back to Italy and we'll try to get you back on your feet, although you'll never be what I wanted."

Leo entered and dropped to his knees beside Maria, waiting for Aro to acknowledge him. Aro turned to him. "You let your charge stay in this manner of health and did not contact me? You work for me directly, not Maria. You report _to me!_"

"Felix, hold him." Felix turned Leo and held him still. Aro unbuckled his belt, one handed, the other still supporting me.

Images of Seth, Alice's assistant at the clothing shop, holding back Edward merged with those of Felix holding Leo. He didn't deserve to be whipped. Maria had stopped him from doing anything. "Let him go!"

Maria tapped a button on her bracelet and I writhed in pain as electricity surged through me. I want to die. Just let me die, Aro. It hurts. Just let her kill me.

James took me from Aro's grip and set me down on the bed. The shock continued until I I felt my body seize up, even through the electricity. When it stopped, the left side of my body was not responsive.

"Get Carlisle in here, stat!"

I felt my chest tighten and began to gasp for breath. I couldn't get air in fast enough. It felt like more and more of me was losing control of my muscles. Carlisle's face was the last thing I saw as I felt a needle prick in my right hip and then again in my chest as I went under.

~*~

It was daylight when my eyes finally opened once more. I was so tired from the medication and then being shocked. The room was much different than any I'd seen. It was up higher, I could see tree tops through the window. I must be on the second or third level of the house, up in Carlisle's private suite. James was seated beside me, flipping through tv channels. The wires and monitors were all gone except for my IV.

"Master had us bring you up here so that the doc could give you special care. You had a seizure from Jane's little toy being used too strongly. Carlisle isn't too sure you'll fully recover although Master Aro believes you're strong enough to withstand anything. I don't think you're strong enough to withstand me."

I was fading in and out of the real world and the one I wished to be my reality. In my dream, I was holding onto the bathroom counter, barely staying on my feet. If I could die, I'd be free. But I couldn't do that to Alice. I have to fight. I have to get home to my love. She needs me.

"G-g-go 'w-w-way."

James laughed at my stuttering. I couldn't get my tongue to work right.

"If I kill you now, Alice will never know. Mistress will dispose of your body and no one will ever find you. Perhaps during your next bath I'll drown you. That would be justice, wouldn't it? You drowned me so I'll drown you."

I stared myself down in the mirror before me. James flitted in and out of my peripheral vision. "You can't get rid of me, _Master._ I'm a part of you now. Come with me, it would be easy. Just a swallow of water with those pills you keep in the bathroom cabinet. That would be the easiest on your precious Cullen. He'll be the one to find you, you know. Alice won't come out for weeks, but Edward will come tomorrow."

Oh, Edward. You can't see me like this. I have to be strong for you.

"Come with me, Master. Just let the world fade away like you want."

I watched as James pushed a button on the bed and blue filled the small vial at the bottom of the IV pole. "This won't hurt a bit, to me, Jasper." Sleep overtook me.

~*~

Carlisle was moving my arms and legs a bit and I felt a pricking sensation and worked to focus my eyes. He was scraping a needle along my left shin bone.

"You're getting some sensation back, that's good. Master Aro and Mistress Maria will be pleased. Rest now. Master is working to get another doctor to travel on the jet to Italy with you. He's taking you with him for further medical care. If Mistress would give me more money to work with, we'd be doing better. But she's given me a budget cut and I can barely afford to keep our medication cupboard stocked with rudimentary supplies."

Doctor Carlisle kissed my forehead gently. "I wish I could have done more for you. At least I kept you alive. Sleep some more, let your body heal itself. We most likely will not meet again. Be a good sub for Master. I don't want all my work to have been worthless."

~*~

Maria came to visit me, it must have been morning as her hair was still in damp curls around her neck, the rest pulled up into a bun. "I will miss you, my pet. Master says that when you're well, he'll let you come visit me to play. Can you kiss me, Jasper? Show Mistress that you know I only did what you deserved. You were a naughty sub but you took your punishment as well as any could have."

I used my good arm to push myself up and pressed my lips limply against hers. She smiled and then sat down beside me. "Do you want to go to Italy, my pet?"

"O-only if-f..." She held up a hand to interrupt me.

"Yes or no will be sufficient, Jasper."

I mouthed "no" and then closed my eyes. Lifting myself had tired me already. I wanted to fade back to the other realm where I was in the middle of ending it all. Perhaps the dream-Jasper could find his happily ever after.

Maria left without any additional fanfare and I turned my head to watch out the window. The sun was rising higher in the sky. It was a beautiful day. Perhaps I could later talk one of the handlers into helping me out onto the balcony for some air.

"You look peaceful."

I let my head fall to the other side to see James standing in the doorway, jeans and a dress shirt on.

"I'm going to Italy as well. Master wants someone who knows your tricks, Jasper. Of course, I'm not letting you get that far. Your journey has gone far enough."

James went to the cabinet and took out two medications, one of them I could just make out "barbital" on the side. He injected them both into the bag of saline and then squeezed it. My arm flooded with cold and started to feel numb.

"Goodbye, Jasper. When Mistress and Master finally let me go, I'll take care of Alice for you."

My vision grew hazy and I locked it on the image of Edward kissing me on the couch as our families ran around us at the birthday party.

_It could have been so beautiful, Edward, and I never even knew you. You would have saved me; I'm sorry you didn't get the chance. I love you, even though you'll never know._


	44. Chapter 44: Dark Jewel

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the right to fuck with Edward…and Jasper's head as we see fit. Oh.. umm yeah... I think we're done fucking with Jasper's head.  
**

**AN: Here we go, the official epilogue of Dark Salvation as we originally intended. We've enjoyed taking you on this ride and we hope that you don't hate us. From our pervy hearts to yours, thank you for your love, support, and messages. I'm an impatient kitty and well, it really isn't fair to those of you not playing on the boards with me, umm- I mean the story, to not have this today also.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I was wringing my hands with worry. Charlie, Jasper's boss, had assured me the _last _time I'd called that Jasper had missed check-in but that he _would_ be checking in soon.

I rubbed my belly again. Jasper didn't know about the baby, his son. It had happened the night before he left. It had been so wonderful…right up until he had told me he wasn't coming right back…that he was going on an undercover assignment. He's a profiler! They are _not _supposed to go undercover! Why? Why did this happen to him? To _my _Jasper?

I knew something bad had happened. I wasn't stupid. I knew. People think I'm full of it about this psychic stuff, but it was true. I _could _catch glimpses of the future. It was normally very fleeting, but hey, it was something.

Unfortunately, I didn't like where my dreams had taken me last night. I saw Jasper, sick looking, gaunt, falling off a balcony, and I was terrified.

A knock sounded at the door and I ran to open it. "Oh! Edward!" I hugged him.

"Shhh, sis, what's going on?"

I pulled away and looked at him. Edward and I hadn't spent a lot of time together lately and I really missed him. We were both brought up in the same foster home. But there was something different about him…it was almost as if we were _real _family. There was this connection. But life happens. He was some big hot-shot doctor now and I was working with one of the top fashion designers, running their Seattle shop. We saw one another once a month now, talked every two weeks, but I missed him. And now, when I needed him, he dropped everything to be here with me.

His bottle-green eyes looked down at me in concern. "Have you been eating enough? You don't look like you've gained enough weight. Is the baby okay?"

I couldn't quite help the smile. Edward worried about me. I liked that. "I'm…okay. The baby is fine. I just…"

"Had one of your feelings?" He asked.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked, trying to laugh.

He shook his head. "Your love for this Jasper guy is all-encompassing, Ali. I just hate I haven't had the chance to meet him. When he gets back from his work assignment, he's going to have one hell of a surprise to come home to. He'd better put a ring on that finger, Ali-cat, or I'm going to kill him."

I wanted to laugh at his big brotherly ways…but thoughts of someone trying to kill my Jasper assaulted me again. I kept seeing this woman, a Spanish demon with black, curly hair and evil eyes…I shivered. "Edward…"

His arms came around me again. "Come on, let's get you to the couch, we'll talk."

He sat me down, and then got me a cup of decaffeinated tea. I could hardly drink it. That was Jasper's favorite. He preferred sun tea, so I always kept some, just in case he came home to me. I had just switched it to decaf for the baby. Jazzy wouldn't mind drinking it decaffeinated. He loved me that much.

Edward and I just sat and talked. I asked him about his latest string of girls, he hemmed and hawed his way through the conversation. He needed a woman that could be there for him. I had seen a vision of a girl, beautiful, brown hair, brown eyes, sweetheart face, and I knew she was it for him. He just had to be at the right place and at the right time to meet her. I could only hope.

I could tell Edward was confused as to why he was here, but I knew. Today…today would be the day. Jasper would come home. One way or the other.

So when the knock came at the door, I didn't jump from the sound, just stood and made my way to the door with dread pitting in my stomach. I knew. Jasper would have barged in, larger than life, had it been him. I sucked in a breath and rubbed my belly. _It's okay, sweetheart, _I thought to my baby. _Your Daddy…was the bravest man I've ever known. _

I made it to the door, feeling slightly light-headed now, and opened it. Charles Swan was standing there. "Charlie…" I started.

"Alice, dear, sweet, Alice…" He was close to tears also. Jasper was a good man; he exuded trust and a sense of kinsmanship everywhere he went. He was trusted and revered and his son would never know him…

That was when I snapped. Even knowing it was coming… "No…" I said, shaking my head and backing away.

"Alice…? What…?" Edward asked.

I was still shaking my head. "NO! Jasper! NO!" I sank to the floor with my sobs. "Fuck you, Charlie Swan. Fuck you to oblivion!"

Charlie was sobbing now too. "I thought he could get her out…I thought he would be the one to save her…"

Edward's arms were around me, holding me. But he looked up at Charlie. "Who?"

"My daughter, Bella. She's trapped where Jasper…was."

* * *

**Edward POV **

I watched, somewhat detached, my arm around Alice's shoulders, as the coffin was moved into place. I didn't know the man in it, but he was the love of Alice's life. He'd left her, gone to do something noble, to attempt to save someone's life. I respected him even as I hated him.

How could one do that? How could you leave the one you love? He had been ordered…I understood that. But you could buck authority. You could tell your boss to fuck off and not look back…he could have been…_they _could have been so happy.

Alice was always buzzing around, talking about how happy she would be when she met her Mr. Right back when we were kids. It was the one thing that kept her going. Even when she was taken from her first foster home, because she and another girl were raped by their foster father, she hadn't lost hope. She had always held out for the love of her existence, as she said.

I couldn't believe it when she told me that, when I found her cowering in terror in her room that first night. So I had done what any 'big brother' would have done. I sang her to sleep. That night, and every night, until I turned eighteen and left for college, and then every Friday and Saturday night when I could be home.

Alice was my best friend. One, that I admit, I hadn't been here for much lately. But now, now I could and would. I would be that kid's father if I had to. It was a big deal, a _very _big deal, especially to a bachelor such as me, but I would do it. Alice meant the world to me. I would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

I heard the pastor drone on and on about how good of a man Jasper was, how loyal, how faithful, how we should look past this and see God's great plan…fuck that shit. I see a thirty three year old man dead because he was trying to do something for someone else instead of looking after the woman he claimed he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

The pastor finished his speech, and I stood transfixed as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Alice couldn't take watching it and her face turned into me. I held her tightly, all the while cursing Jasper.

_I fucking hate you, Jasper Whitlock. You and your stupid fucking nobility have ruined her. I wish you were still alive so I could kill you again for doing this to her. _I sighed. _But I'll look after her. No matter what I have to do, I'll look after her. Rest in peace with that knowledge…_

* * *

**Aro POV**

I would have thought them a beautiful couple, her swollen with child, had I not known their relationship. My own Carlisle's adopted son, Edward, and his foster sister. She would have been a spit-fire to have in my ranks.

"Felix, what do you know about Alice Brandon's monetary status?"

I watched my son flip through some sheets in a folder before shaking his head. "She has Slave Whitlock's house thanks to Misters Swan and Dwyer. Otherwise, she has enough money to get along day by day. When their child arrives, it will be difficult."

I was a hard man, but even I had a soft spot for a child. "I want an entire nursery set sent to her home tomorrow, something outstanding, Italian made, of course. Also, have her bank write off the rest of the mortgage. If there is any cost to us, take it from Maria's account. She owes Jasper that much. He would have been the greatest sub we ever created. I could have molded him into the greatest dom."

"Yes, Father."

We were standing under a shade tree some hundred feet from the family and friends. I watched Dwyer, Swan, and Stevens all sit together, remorse plainly visible. The three of them had conspired to get Jasper to take the job. Senator Stevens wanted his lovely little daughter back as did Swan. Jasper never knew that his supervisor, Phil Dwyer, was married to Charlie's ex-wife. Then, Charlie didn't know that his pal Phil had sold me Bella for the promise that I would stop taking any American citizens under the age of eighteen into my program. Bella... such a lovely girl. She put up quite the fight when we brought her in. It took Demetri and Felix weeks to even touch her without being bitten or scratched. Now she's as mild as a lamb, still a virgin too. I cannot wait to take her to Italy. I have yet to decide if I want the honor of deflowering her or if I should just raise the cost.

Alice's _brother_ wrapped his arm around her tightly, her face turning into Edward's chest as the coffin was lowered into the ground. I watched him bend to kiss the top of her head. _Poor, beautiful girl._

I moved up to toss in the dark red rose and saw the young man in full for the first time. Edward Masen was tall, auburn-haired, green eyes, clear not muddy, with porcelain skin that hadn't seen the sun in ages. I knew from our paperwork that he was a surgeon and had taken over Carlisle's place. His build was thin yet muscled, his shoulders broad and straight. His nose was a clean line as if he was from royal blood.

I touched Alice on the shoulder, nodding to Edward. They both thought of me as one of Jasper's coworkers. Edward's eyes met mine with a fury I'd never seen before. This young man would be my crowned jewel.

Heading to my car, Felix opened the door and slid in before me.

"Felix, I want him."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end... or is it? Reviews earn a sneak peek at Dark Jewel which will be started this winter or late fall.**


	45. Chapter 45: Sequel Posted

Dark Jewel, the sequel to Dark Salvation is now posted. It picks up a few months after the last chapter of Dark Salvation. For those of you wishing to continue the journey, it does require a seat belt, a strong sense of will, and definitely some dedication as you've already made it this far with us.

Chapter 1 is up, and we're anticipating a posting schedule of every 10-14 days to start. Real life is kicking our asses, but we are attempting to get more chapters backlogged so you don't have to wait even more after several weekly updates.

Much love

Mistress Boo Boo Kitty Fuck and Mistress Mischief

PS. For those of you wanting a little something else, fiberkitty and DefinatelyStaying are collaborating on a one-shot for The Fandom Gives Back auction. Information is available on fiberkitty's blog and profile page.


End file.
